La Revolución de los Licántropos
by Agnes Malfoy Granger
Summary: Ron y Hermione rompen su relación dramáticamente. Hermione se ve arrastrada a ayudar a Draco Malfoy a salvarlo de Azkaban. ¿Serán capaces de afrontar lo que les espera? DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1El Giratiempo

.

HARRY POTTER

Y LA revolución de los licántropos

Por: Agnes Cullen Potter (Beta Reader: Jean Snape)

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling y a Warnes Bros. Este Fic está escrito sin ningún animo de lucro y no pretendo beneficiarme de ello. Todos los personajes son de Jotaka, exceptuando los de mi propia invención.

GIRATIEMPO

El nuevo día ya había comenzado cuando los tres amigos dejaron atrás la escalera del despacho del director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Vagaron por los pasillos desiertos y semi-derruidos del castillo, en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que había pasado en aquel fantástico edificio. En las personas que habían perdido la vida en la lucha contra Lord Voldemort. En sus compañeros caídos, en Remus Lupin, en Tonks su esposa, que dejaban al pequeño Teddy huérfano, en Fred, el hermano gemelo de George Weasley y hermano de Ron. En el alegre Colin Creevey de Gryffindor y sobretodo en el ex director del colegio, el profesor Severus Snape, que había dado su vida por todos, luchando contra el Señor Tenebroso desde dentro de sus filas como mortífago, intentando ayudar hasta el final a Harry Potter y a la Orden del Fénix. Harry pensaba en la última palabra que le había dedicado Snape: "Mírame". Harry estaba seguro que cuando el profesor le devolvió la mirada estaba mirando los ojos de su madre, Lily Evans, la mujer que siempre amo. En ése momento, Harry pensó que tendría que contarles a los miembros de la Orden todo lo que el profesor Snape les había ocultado, para así limpiar el nombre del último director de Hogwarts.

Inmersos en sus pensamientos llegaron a la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo, o lo que quedaba de él. Esparcidos por todo el suelo del vestíbulo estaban las piedras preciosas de los relojes de las casas entremezcladas con escombros y sangre. El aspecto del castillo era dantesco, los muros del castillo, en algunas partes, habían cedido abriéndose boquetes inmensos, las macizas puertas de entrada se habían salido de sus goznes, donde se veía la devastación de los terrenos del colegio. Los tres amigos sintieron un nudo en el estómago al ver como había quedado el colegio. De repente, oyeron voces que provenían del Gran Comedor. Al bajar los últimos escalones los chicos vieron a profesores, magos y brujas que iban de un lado a otro.

Hermione miró a Harry y dijo:

—Harry, no puedes retrasar este momento por mas tiempo.

—Sí tío, tienes que entrar ahí.— dijo Ron.

Harry suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la gran sala. Al entrar vio a la señora Pomfrey que iba de un lado a otro atendiendo a los heridos. Muchos alumnos estaban sentados en el suelo con vendajes en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Firenze estaba tumbado en un rincón, mientras Pravati Patil le aplicaba una solución de una botella que Harry identificó como díctamo. Harry reparó que al lado de la puerta había varias literas en las que estaban las personas que Greyback había atacado. En una de ellas estaba Lavender Brown. La señora Pomfrey se acercó a ella y le empezó a aplicar un ungüento en las feas heridas. Las heridas infringidas por el licántropo eran horribles y si la había mordido mientras él estaba en fase, la pobre muchacha lo tenía muy crudo.

Sin pensarlo un momento, Harry se dirigió hacia la enfermera del colegio y le dijo:

—Señora Pomfrey,¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Brown?

—¡Harry!—se sobresaltó la mujer—La verdad es que es la que está peor. Sus heridas son muy graves, no creo que pase de hoy. Es terrible. Una bruja tan joven.

—¿No hay ninguna manera de salvarla?

—Me temo que no, hijo. Si se salva, cosa que dudo, le quedarán daños permanentes. Se convertirá en licántropo, y eso no es vida para un humano.

Harry cerró fuertemente los ojos y los puños sintiendo la impotencia y la rabia que lo invadían a cada momento. De pronto sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y al abrirlos vio a Ginny abrazada a su cuerpo tenso. Sin decir nada más la envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente. Poco a poco fue notando más brazos que los rodeaban y al abrir los ojos de nuevo toda la familia Weasley lo rodeaba. Harry estaba abrumado, ya que él creía que no se merecía nada del afecto que le estaban demostrando. Él se creía el responsable de todas aquellas muertes. La señora Weasley se abrió paso entre la maraña de brazos y lo sacó del apretón.

—Harry, cielo... – la señora Weasley le cogió la cara entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos—... no quiero que te pongas triste.— Miró hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de su hijo y de los Lupin— Ellos no querrían verte de esta manera y te dirían que la vida sigue y que tienes que mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro.

Harry miró los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos y dijo:

—Si pudiese hacer algo por cambiar esto no dude señora Weasley que lo haría.— De pronto a Harry le vino a la mente una cosa, se giró y dijo: Señor Weasley,¿dónde están los Mortífagos que han caído? Quiero verlos.

Lentamente el señor Weasley giró la cabeza y miró la puerta por la que Harry una vez entró siendo uno de los participantes en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, después de que el Cáliz de Fuego sacase su nombre. Era la habitación que estaba situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Harry se encaminó hacia allí, seguido del señor Weasley, a medio camino Kingsley Shacklebolt y la profesora McGonagall les cortaron el paso.

—¿ Adónde vais Arthur?— preguntó Kingsley.

—Harry quiere ver a los mortífagos muertos— contestó Arthur.

—¿Crees que es aconsejable Arthur?— preguntó McGonagall.

—Creo que es justo que el chico los vea, ha luchado toda su vida para eso, no vamos a negárselo ahora ¿no Minerva?

El Primer Ministro provisional y la profesora asintieron con la cabeza y se apartaron para dejarlos pasar. La puerta estaba abierta y una débil luz la iluminaba. En el suelo había una hilera de cuerpos colocada sobre una alfombra. De entre las figuras ahí inertes destacaba una alta, de tez cerosa y rasgos de reptil. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa gravada en su repugnante rostro, Tom Ryddle estaba muerto. Lord Voldemort había dejado de existir.

Harry echó un vistazo a los mortífagos. Estaban Macnair, Yaxley, Dolohov, el Primer Ministro Thicknesse, Nott, los Lestrange...De pronto Harry echó en falta a un mortífago en particular, uno que no tenía la marca tenebrosa marcada a fuego en su antebrazo izquierdo. Miró alrededor y le dijo al señor Weasley, que lo miraba desde la puerta:

—Señor Weasley,¿dónde está Fenrir Greyback ? Pensé que la profesora Trelanwey había acabado con él.

—No hemos encontrado su cuerpo. Seguramente alguno de los que han logrado escapar se ha llevado el cuerpo con ellos.

A Harry no le gustó nada aquello, de todos era sabido que el hombre lobo no tenía amigos y además, a ninguno de los mortífagos le caía bien esa criatura. Y eso solo quería decir una cosa: Greyback seguía con vida y podían pasar cosas terribles. Lleno de frustración Harry recorrió de nuevo con la mirada los cuerpos de los mortífagos y un destello dorado le atrajo la atención desde el cuerpo del ex primer ministro. Se acercó al cuerpo y descubrió que del cuello le colgaba una cadena de oro con un reluciente gira tiempo. De repente a Harry se le ocurrió una descabellada idea.

—


	2. Chapter 2 La gran idea

.

2. LA GRAN IDEA

Harry llamó a Ron y Hermione y estos acudieron a su lado de inmediato, como si hubiesen estado al lado de la puerta, esperándolo.

—Hermione ¿esto de allí es un gira tiempo?—dijo Harry señalando el pecho de Ticknesse.

Hermione se inclinó, temerosa, sobre el cuerpo del mortífago, cogió el colgante entre sus dedos, y lo examinó.

—Sí, no hay duda, es un gira tiempo.

Harry le quitó la cadena del cuello al ex Primer Ministro de Magia y dijo:

—Sabéis lo que podemos hacer con esto, ¿no?

—¡Podemos salvar a mi hermano!—exclamó Ron.

—Sí podemos salvar a Fred y a los Lupin.—dijo Hermione excitada.

—Aparte de ellos también podemos salvar a Snape— dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos.—Tenemos que salvarlos, no podemos fallarles.

—Será muy complicado, Harry, además de arriesgado. No tenemos que cambiar la historia.—le advirtió Hermione.

—Sé que saldrá bien, vamos—dijo Harry, saliendo de la habitación— Tenemos que planearlo todo muy cuidadosamente, no podemos cometer errores.

Los tres amigos cruzaron el comedor y sin decir nada a nadie se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Al llegar a la sala Hermione suspiró aliviada, estaba intacta. Encendieron algunas velas y convocaron algunos pergaminos y utensilios para escribir, Hermione dijo:

—Hay que calcular bien todos los hechos para poder realizar la misión. Tenemos que escoger el momento adecuado para retroceder en el espacio tiempo.

—Yo creo que tenemos que empezar por situar las acciones con las horas aproximadas.—dijo Ron muy serio. Era evidente que aquello lo había motivado. Todos querían volver a oír los chistes y las bromas de Fred.

—Creo que llegamos a Hogsmeade sobre las nueve de la noche— dijo Ron— ya que hacía poco que había anochecido.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón Ron— le dijo Hermione sonriente y llena de orgullo.

—Y sobre las nueve y media entramos en Hogwarts por la Sala de los Menesteres.

—De acuerdo, dejadme pensar— dijo Harry— Sobre las diez yo y Luna entramos en la Torre de Ravenclaw, y media hora mas tarde volvimos a la Sala de los Menesteres y casi todos ya habían llegado.

—Sí— dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

—Ahí fue donde Snape huyó y no lo volvimos a ver hasta que fuimos a la Casa de los Gritos.—dijo Harry con algo de tristeza en la voz.

Hubo un silencio prolongado que fue interrumpido por Hermione:

—Harry... tenemos que pensar la manera de salvarlo. Creo que será el más difícil de salvar. Él estará con Voldemort, Harry, tu no puedes acercártele por que él sabrá que estas allí, Voldemort no puede atraparte.

Harry se quedó cavilando, y de pronto dijo:

—¡Slughorn!— sus dos amigos lo miraron desconcertados— Slughorn nos puede ayudara descubrir un antídoto.

—¿Cómo Harry? No sabemos que tipo de veneno tenía la serpiente—le espetó Hermione.

—Sí lo sabemos, Hermione. Tenemos su cabeza.

Sin decir nada más se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando entró, todas las cabezas se clavaron en él, pero Harry las ignoró, solo le interesaba encontrar a dos personas en concreto. A una de ellas la vio en el fondo de la sala conversando con McGonagall.

—Profesor Slughorn, puedo hablar con usted un momento, por favor.

—Claro Potter ¿qué es lo que quieres, muchacho?

—Necesitamos su ayuda, profesor.

— ¡Potter! ¿Qué esta pasando ahora?—preguntó alarmada la directora.

—Es un asunto que aun no puedo decir nada, pero lo sabrá a su debido momento, directora.

McGonagall arrugó la nariz, era evidente que estaba disgustada. Harry giró sobre sus talones y fue al otro extremo del comedor donde estaban los miembros del ED.

—¡Chicos!— los llamó Harry—¿Dónde esta Neville?

_Estoy aquí Harry—dijo una voz quebrada y algo débil a sus espaldas. Cuando Harry lo vio se estremeció. Longbottom estaba sin camisa y cubierto de vendajes, ya que la señora Pomfrey le había curado las horribles quemaduras que Voldemort le había hecho con el sombrero Seleccionador en llamas poco antes de decapitar a Nagini.

—Necesito que me traigas la cabeza de la serpiente de Voldemort.

—Sé donde esta, ahora mismo te la traeré, Harry.

Neville salió renqueando por las puertas, hacia los jardines del colegio. A los pocos minutos volvió con un gran bulto en los brazos.

—Aquí esta, Harry.

—Sígueme— le dijo Harry, que se giró hacia el profesor Slughorn, que lo esperaba a varios pasos del grupo—Profesor, usted también sígame, por favor.

Los tres salieron del comedor y pusieron rumbo hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar Ron y Hermione alzaron las cabezas de los pergaminos ya esparcidos por la mesa.

—Chicos, os traigo refuerzos— dijo Harry señalando al profesor y a Longbottom.

—¡Hola Neville!— saludó Ron.

—Profesor, necesitamos que nos analice un veneno. —Dijo Harry señalando el bulto que cargaba Neville.

—¿Un veneno? Que tipo de veneno, ¿Potter?

Harry se acercó a Neville y le indicó la mesa de al lado. El chico depositó el bulto encima de la mesa. Se trataba de una túnica desgarrada y sucia que envolvía algo que olía muy mal. Cuando Neville lo destapó, los demás pudieron ver la cabeza seccionada de Nagini. Tenía los ojos velados y la boca entreabierta, por donde se asomaban unos colmillos letales y una lengua bífida.

—Este es el veneno que quiero que me analice.— dijo Harry señalando los colmillos de la serpiente.

Slughorn se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver al mutilado animal. Al cabo de un minuto pudo articular palabra:

—Haré lo que pueda, Potter. Pero será muy difícil. Tal vez me lleve horas encontrar un antídoto. Por que eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

—Sí profesor, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo. ¿Podría hacerlo en un par de horas?

—Lo veo un poco difícil, pero lo intentaré. Por cierto Harry, ¿me puedes decir para que lo quieres?

—No se lo puedo decir, profesor, tiene que entender que es algo muy importante y por ahora no puedo decirle nada a nadie. Pero lo sabrá a su debido momento— Harry vio la cara extrañada del profesor— Solo le voy a decir que es para salvar la vida de una persona que ha sido tratada injustamente y que va a volver para dar explicaciones a todos.

Los ojos del profesor se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza y sin decir nada más indicó a Neville que lo siguiera con la cabeza de la serpiente y que lo acompañara.

Harry miró a sus amigos y dijo:

—Ahora ganaremos un poco mas de tiempo si Slughorn se concentra en el veneno.

—Ha sido genial, Harry— dijo Ron – Nosotros hemos hecho una reconstrucción de los hechos de esta noche.

—Hemos de volver al pasado sobre las diez y cuarto, cuando todos empiezan a llegar de Hogsmeade. Así uno de nosotros dos podrá ir a la Casa de los Gritos antes de que llegue Voldemort y esperar a que pase lo de Snape. Ya te aviso que tú Harry, no puedes ir. Tenemos que tener cuidado. Vamos a ser yo o Ron.

—Esta claro de quien será— dijo Ron –yo no soy bueno en hechizos, tiene que ser Hermione, ella es la mejor en esto.

—He estado investigando en un libro de medimagia y he encontrado un hechizo que me ayuda a hacer una transfusión de sangre a un herido.— explicó Hermione— Si consigo cerrar las heridas el tiempo suficiente, podré pasarle algo de mi sangre, que es del tipo universal, así se recuperará más rápido. Creo que el díctamo podría ir bien pero... —Hermione se quedó callada un momento, pensando— Harry, el _sectumsempra_ es un hechizo que infringe cortes terribles. Si supiésemos la contra maldición, tal vez nos sería útil con el profesor.

—Harry,¿ tu te acuerdas de la contra maldición? Snape la debió de usar para curar al Malfoy, cuando tú la usaste contra Draco.— le dijo Ron.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando de pensar en aquel día, pero no podía recordarlo claramente ya que estaba muerto de miedo.

—No consigo recordar. Tal vez si hablase con Draco. Él nos podría ayudar. Al fin y al cabo era el jefe de su casa y le tenía cierto respeto.—dijo Harry.

—No lo sé tío, tu y Malfoy nunca os habéis llevado bien, no veo por que ahora tendría que ayudarte, por mucho que se trate de Snape.— le dijo Ron.

—Va a tener que hacerlo— dijo Harry seriamente— me debe un par de favores.

—¿Favores, Malfoy?— preguntó escéptico Ron.

—Sí ¿No te acuerdas que le salvamos la vida en un par de ocasiones?— dijo Harry cansinamente —Ron, a veces pareces bobo.

Ron miró a Hermione, que puso los ojos en blanco. Harry se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta.

—Harry espera, yo vengo contigo— le dijo Hermione.

—¡A mi no me dejéis aquí solo, chicos!— gritó Ron y se reunió con ellos en la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3 El Interrrogatorio

3. EL INTERROGATORIO

El trío de amigos volvió al Gran Comedor, al traspasar el umbral de la puerta, los chicos notaron que algo estaba pasando. Había un buen numero de magos y brujas vestidos con túnicas negras con el emblema del Ministerio de Magia bien visible a la espalda. Eran los aurores del Departamento de Fuerzas Especiales, que estaban hablando con Kingsley Shacklebolt. El trío se acercó al Primer ministro y oyeron que decía:

—... me sabe mal, pero habrá que detenerlos, Dawlish los tiene vigilados.

—Podemos llevárnoslos ahora, antes de proceder con los cadáveres.—dijo un mago fornido de pelo entrecano.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Los Malfoy no creo que armen mucho escándalo. Al fin y al cabo el Señor Tenebroso a caído y se podían esperar que los detuvieran.

—Voy a avisar a los aurores y nos iremos enseguida.— el mago hizo ademán de marcharse pero Kingsley lo paró.

—¡Un momento, Cardigan! No quiero tentar a la suerte. Vais desapareceros por separado y los vais a llevar esposados. Si se escapan, la Comunidad Mágica me va a crujir vivo.

En ese momento se les acercó otro auror de cabello rubio pajizo y semblante muy serio.

—Señor Ministro, los hermanos Carrow ya han llegado a Azkaban. Ahora ya podemos proceder con los cadáveres, señor.

—Sean discretos, muchachos. No hay que exhibirlos como si fuesen un trofeo de caza— dijo el Ministro.

—No se preocupe Señor Ministro— dijo el rubio, y el auror se marchó hacia la habitación del fondo del entarimado. Entonces Harry aprovechó para hablarle a Kingsley.

—¡Kings... Señor Ministro!— lo llamó.

—¡Potter!¿ Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Verá señor. Necesito hablar a solas con Draco Malfoy.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora Harry?— le dijo Kingsley.

—Tengo que hablar con él. Es un asunto muy importante.— Harry vio la cara de escepticismo de Kingsley y añadió— Es muy importante, señor. Un asunto de vida o muerte.

—¿Tiene que ver con ese misterioso asunto que os lleváis entre manos?

Los tres amigos se miraron, como diciendo "¿quién se lo habrá dicho?" y Shacklebolt los sacó de dudas diciéndoles:

—McGonagall me contó que reclutasteis a Slughorn y que se ha encerrado en su despacho desde entonces sin decir nada a nadie.— el Primer Ministro los miró a los ojos, uno por uno, como si quisiese entrar en sus mentes. Al cabo de un minuto habló de nuevo— Está bien Harry. Haré que lo lleven a una de las aulas del pasillo este y podréis hablar con él. ¿Media hora será suficiente?

—Creo que sí, pero todo dependerá de Malfoy— dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente.

Kingsley los dejó y fue a hablar con el auror del pelo entrecano. Los chicos vieron como dos aurores se les acercaban con Lucius y Narcisa, que iban atados con las manos en la espalda, Kingsley les decía algo y no fue hasta que se marcharon que no vieron a Draco, que había estado detrás de sus padres. Kingsley cruzó algunas palabras con el joven Malfoy y luego le dijo algo a Dawlish, señalando hacia el vestíbulo. A los pocos segundos, Dawlish salió con Draco y Kingsley se reunió de nuevo con ellos.

—Dawlish ha llevado a Draco al aula numero tres. Id con cuidado, no quiero ningún incidente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron hacia el aula y se pararon frente la puerta.

—Tranquilo Harry— lo animó Hermione.

—Seguro que sacaremos algo en claro, tío— le dijo Ron.

Harry suspiró ruidosamente, puso la mano en la manecilla de la puerta y la abrió con energía. Era un aula pequeña, como un aula de estudio. Draco estaba sentado en una silla, sus codos encima de las rodillas y la cara entre sus manos. Al oír que alguien entraba, levantó la vista y miró a Harry a los ojos. Los ojos de Draco eran puro hielo y odio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, cara cortada?— le espetó Draco.

—Queremos hablar contigo Malfoy.

—No tengo nada que decirte Potter.— le dijo Draco secamente, con su peculiar manera de arrastrar las palabras.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y medio esbozó una sonrisa. Harry sí sabía lo que él tenía para él, y se lo iba a dar, tanto si quería como sino.

—¿De qué te ríes, idiota? ¿Te estás riendo de mi desgracia o estas pensando en que pronto estaré en Azkaban?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, Malfoy. Solo necesito que me des una información.

—¡Olvídame Potter!—gritó Draco levantándose de la silla— Antes me comería un plato de vainas de _snargaluff_ a tenerte que decir nada.

Harry se acercó peligrosamente a Draco y le dijo, con voz controladamente peligrosa:

—No juegues conmigo, Malfoy, que no estoy de humor para jueguecitos y se nos agota el tiempo.

—Ya puedes irte por donde has venido, Potter, que no te pienso decir nada.— dijo Draco.

—Si no sabes de lo que te queremos preguntar.—intervino Ron.

—¡Cállate comadreja traidora a la sangre!— gritó Malfoy.

Antes de que Ron pudiese intervenir, Harry sacó su varita, cogió a Malfoy por el cuello y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, apuntándolo con la varita entre sus ojos y gritó:

—¡DAME UNA SOLA RAZON PARA NO MATARTE MALFOY!

Los dos estaban uno muy cerca del otro, con las narices casi rozándose. Draco miraba a los ojos a Harry. Los ojos grises de Draco tenían un matiz casi negro a causa del odio que sentía hacia el Gryffindor. Y los ojos verdes de Harry refulgían como dos esmeraldas donde se reflejaba una llamarada de fuego, el fuego de la ira que Harry sentía en esos momentos ante la impotencia de no poder controlar su genio hacia su enemigo. Ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto visual y respiraban agitadamente.

—¡Mátame Potter!— le gritó Draco— ¡Mátame y así me ahorrarás el viaje a Azkaban!

Ron se abalanzó sobre Harry, tirando de su amigo con fuerza.

—¡Harry déjalo! No vale la pena que arruines tu vida por una sabandija como Malfoy.— le dijo Ron.

Harry se zafó de Ron y sin decir nada más salió del aula. Ron lo siguió pero Hermione se había quedado pensando en lo que había acabado de pasar y tuvo una idea y salió detrás de sus amigos cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cuando Harry estuvo en el pasillo dio un puñetazo a la puerta de enfrente, apoyándose después en la misma con las manos. Ron y Hermione se le acercaron y la chica le dijo:

—Déjame a mí, Harry. A mí no me afectan ya sus insultos, estoy mas que acostumbrada.

Harry la miró y vio determinación en ellos y algo más peligroso que no pudo descifrar y pensó que sería la única que podría sacarle algo a ese mal nacido.

—Hermione no creo que sea... — Ron se interrumpió a media frase al ver que Harry levantaba la mano haciéndolo callar.

—Déjala probar, Ron. Creo que lo conseguirá.

—Gracias Harry— le dijo ésta y antes de entrar se giró –Sobretodo no entréis si oís gritos, es parte de mi plan.— dijo esto mirando a Ron que asintió no muy convencido.

Hermione entró de nuevo en el aula. Draco no se había movido de la pared, tenía los ojos cerrados, todo el cuerpo en tensión, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. No oyó a Hermione entrar, pero sí sintió su presencia, la sintió como una descarga eléctrica. Abrió automáticamente los ojos y la miró a los ojos, unos ojos color miel que rezumaban fuerza y determinación.

_¿Qué quieres de mí, asquerosa sangra sucia?— fue lo que dijo Draco.

Los ojos de Hermione llamearon y de pronto Draco se dobló sobre sí mismo aullando de dolor. Hermione miró como se retorcía gritando en el frío suelo y le vino a la mente la terrible experiencia vivida en casa de los Malfoy bajo la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—¡_Finite! _— dijo al fin Hermione, acabando con el sufrimiento de Draco— Ahora sabes que sentí yo aquella vez en tu casa, cuando Bellatrix me torturó por puro placer, sin varita para defenderme. Te sientes inferior, como un desperdicio— Hermione caminaba alrededor de Draco –Así es como me siento yo cada vez que tú me insultas Draco Malfoy.

Draco se levantó lentamente del suelo, resollando con dificultad:

—¿Cómo te has atrevido, Granger?— Dijo Draco escupiendo al suelo antes de decir el apellido de Hermione.

Hermione volvió a lanzarle otra maldición imperdonable y Malfoy volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, pero esta vez no gritó de dolor, sino de rabia.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?— Gritó Draco en medio del dolor.

—¡_Finite! _— dijo Hermione— Solo quiero que nos ayudes a salvar a una persona de la muerte más horrible que he visto.

—¿Y que puedo saber yo sobre eso? ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!— le dijo Draco.

—Lo sé, Draco. Sé que no mataste a nadie. Sé que si no pudiste matar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos, tampoco podrías matar a una persona normal como tú o como yo.

Draco se levantó de golpe del suelo y se abalanzó sobre Hermione, lanzándola al suelo con violencia. Malfoy la cogió de las muñecas y se las inmovilizó por encima de la cabeza, sin preocuparse de quitarle la varita. Se puso a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de ella y acercó su rostro a unos pocos centímetros de la de ella y le dijo:

—No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre, sangre sucia, ni mucho menos compararte conmigo, no te lo permito.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Hermione fue consciente del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Draco. Sintió sus manos que la sujetaban firmemente y el cuerpo de Draco encima del suyo, que irradiaba fuerza. Draco respiraba fuertemente y ella sentía el cálido aliento de él que acariciaba su rostro. Se perdió en sus sentidos. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que Draco olía muy bien y que era agradable. El olor de Draco era una mezcla de mar y sándalo, que le gustaba mucho. Lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió del color. Eran grises como el hielo de un glaciar, pero en lo más profundo tenían un matiz azul oscuro precioso.

Draco, por su parte, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Estaba muy cerca de la cara de Hermione y sus ojos color miel lo miraban intensamente. De pronto el aroma de la chica inundó sus fosas nasales. Olía a flores silvestres y a cuero viejo, tal vez debido al contacto reciente con los libros de la biblioteca. Hermione se removió nerviosa bajo su cuerpo y Draco pudo sentir las suaves curvas del cuerpo femenino, los pechos de Hermione rozaban su pecho y él tuvo conciencia por primera vez que ya no se enfrentaba con una niña de segundo año, sino con una mujer muy hermosa que lo estaba perturbando en todos los sentidos. Por primera vez Draco Malfoy sintió deseos de besar a una sangre sucia, y se despreció por ello.

Hermione, mientras tanto, había aprovechado el momento de distracción de Draco para recuperar la varita que se le había escurrido de la mano, y con una leve sonrisa maléfica le lanzó una ultima maldición:

—¡_Crucio! _ —exclamó Hermione y sintió cómo todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba y se le cortaba la respiración.

Hermione no supo porque había reaccionado de aquella manera, pero tener a Draco tan cerca la alteraba de una manera que no había sentido antes. Sabía que Draco tenía un atractivo que era irresistible para la mayoría de chicas y que era extremadamente apuesto, pero para ella todo ese atractivo desapareció cuando empezó a meterse con su ascendencia. Pero tenerle a tan pocos milímetros de ella le hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Aquellos ojos la hipnotizaban y la dejaban paralizada. Se sentía confundida y tenía que poner orden a sus pensamientos.

Draco estaba perdido en aquella cara hermosa. Le gustaron aquellos ojos color miel y esos labios llenos que le sugerían manjar de los dioses, y cuando Hermione le sonrió levemente su pulso se aceleró. Lo que no esperaba era otro ataque de aquellas características, sintió cómo si su cuerpo ardiera por dentro y se le clavasen mil cuchillos a la vez, odiaba aquella sensación, ya que le recordaba sus comienzos como mortífago, cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba enfadado con su padre y quería venganza. Se juró que no gritaría y a duras penas pudo quitarse de encima de Hermione y hacerse un ovillo en el suelo junto a ella y esperar dolorosamente que terminase la agonía.

Cuando sintió que Malfoy se quitaba de encima, Hermione se levantó rápidamente del suelo y lo apuntó con su varita y dijo:

—¡_Finite_! — Hermione se agachó junto a Draco y le tendió una mano—¿Ahora me escucharás o voy a tener que volver a maldecirte?

Draco miró la mano que le tendía Hermione y luego la miró a los ojos y dijo:

—No sé que es lo que yo te puedo aportar, y mucho menos para ayudar a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix.— Draco la miró intensamente— Si es para ayudar al chucho lunático ya puedes olvidarlo, Granger.

—No es para Remus la ayuda— dijo Hermione asiéndole la mano a Draco y tirando de él para levantarlo del suelo. Le indicó unas sillas y se sentaron— Sino para una persona a la que tú le tenías algo de respeto. Alguien que te ayudó a ti y a los de Slytherin, mientras que a nosotros nos odiaba a muerte y siempre que podía nos quitaba puntos a los de Gryffindor.

Draco la miraba incrédulo, pensó en Snape pero lo descartó porque había abandonado el barco y no había participado en la batalla de Hogwarts.

—¿Aun no sabes de quien te estoy hablando?— le preguntó Hermione.

—Ve al grano de una vez, Granger.

—Quiero que nos ayudes a salvar la vida del profesor Snape, Malfoy.

Draco le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabase de decir una barbaridad y le dijo:

—¿Snape? El no esta muerto, seguramente ha escapado como muchos otros mortífagos han hecho. Además, es un traidor, nos ha traicionado a todos, se lo merece.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que te ayudó y lo que hizo por ti el año pasado, pronunciando el Juramento Inquebrantable a tu madre y arriesgando así su vida? ¿Crees que ahora estarías aquí? Voldemort quería vengarse de la ineptitud de tu padre con el fracaso del ministerio y la profecía, y que mejor manera que reclutar al primogénito de los Malfoy y encomendarle una misión imposible bajo la amenaza de matar a sus padres si fracasaba.

—Pero el Señor Tenebroso no nos mató.

—Porque quedó satisfecho con el trabajo de Snape, que previamente ya había acordado con Dumbledore ¿Pero qué pasó después de eso Malfoy? Os convertisteis en sus criados, en sus títeres. Voldemort os conservaba porque teníais una mansión que era perfecta para hacerla el Cuartel General de los Mortífagos y sobretodo era digna de un Lord.

—Pero Snape nos traicionó—dijo de nuevo Draco.

— Voldemort nunca se dio cuenta de la traición porque el profesor era un gran oclumántico, para él fue fácil ocultarle esa información a Voldemort. Tú has oído decírselo a Harry, pero Voldemort no lo sabía hasta que él se lo dijo, lo ha matado por codicia. Snape no ha huido Draco, ha sido asesinado de la manera más vil y horrible que te puedas imaginar.— una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione y Draco estuvo tentado a borrarla con su mano.— Voldemort lo ha matado a sangre fría. Pero no se ha manchado sus manos con su sangre, esta tarea se la ha dejado a Nagini, que le ha desgarrado la garganta de un solo bocado y lo ha dejado desangrándose en la Casa de los Gritos.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Snape era la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, solo confiaba en Snape y en sus criterios, había confiado ciegamente en él y lo había matado, había matado a su padrino, la única persona que lo había ayudado cuando se lo pedía. Draco nunca pensó que Voldemort mataría a Snape, pero lo había hecho, creía a Hermione, la miró a los ojos y dijo al fin:

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho?— preguntó Draco al fin.

—Por que Voldemort pensaba que Snape era el poseedor de la Varita de Saúco, su auténtico dueño. Pero lo que él no sabía era que la varita ya había cambiado de dueño hacía un año, cuando, en la Torre de Astronomía, un alumno muerto de miedo desarmó a Albus Dumbledore, que era el poseedor de esa varita. Fuiste tú Draco el que consiguió la varita, pero Voldemort nunca lo supo hasta poco antes de morir. Voldemort quería la varita para ser invencible y derrotar así al niño que sobrevivió, al Elegido. Pero Harry ya era poseedor de esa varita, la consiguió el día que nosotros escapamos de tu casa, cuando Harry te desarmó.

—Entonces, Snape ha muerto inútilmente, ya que él no tenía la varita... —Draco se quedó callado un momento y luego estalló—¡MALDITO HIJO DE ...!— Draco se tapó la cara con las manos y se mesó el cabello con gesto cansado. Cuándo abrió los ojos miró a Hermione— ¿Qué queréis saber? Os ayudaré.

Hermione sonrió triunfal. Sabía que había ganado aquella pequeña batalla y le explicó:

—Creemos que la contra maldición del _sectumsempra_ nos podría ayudar a cerrarle las heridas. ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

—Sí. Fue la tarde en la que Potter me lanzó la maldición en los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona. Creo que... ¡Sí, ya lo tengo! Es _vulnerasanentum_ estoy seguro.

De pronto Hermione se levantó de la silla pero el chico la cogió de la muñeca y la retuvo:

—¿Cómo vais a salvar a Snape si ya está muerto, Granger?

Hermione sonrió levemente.

—Es muy sencillo. Harry ha encontrado un gira tiempo que nos permitirá retroceder en el espacio-tiempo y nos ocuparemos de salvar a cuantos podamos y de paso matar a unos cuantos mortífagos.

Draco la miró intensamente y supo que estaba mintiendo, que no matarían a nadie ya que podían alterar el futuro. Sonrió levemente y le dijo:

—Espero que tengáis suerte, la vais a necesitar.

—Gracias Malfoy.

Hermione se dispuso a marcharse pero se giró de nuevo y le dijo a Draco:

—Si necesitas ayuda de algún tipo, no dudes en pedírmela, Draco, te voy a ayudar. Te debo un favor— y sin darle tiempo a contestarle se dispuso a salir del aula, pero no antes de sentir como los dedos de Draco se deslizaban suavemente por la palma de su mano, haciendo que corriese entre ellos una corriente eléctrica que hizo que Hermione cerrase los dedos instintivamente y le cogiese la mano.

Draco sintió la electricidad emanando entre ellos y de pronto la mano de ella se cerró sobre la suya. Los dos miraron las manos unidas, pero Draco fue más rápido y la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola con sus brazos. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se encontró entre los brazos de él. No sabía que pretendía aquel mortífago, solo sabía que aquellos ojos grises se clavaban en los suyos y que cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro y apenas unos milímetros de sus labios él le dijo:

—Lárgate Sangre Sucia si no quieres lamentarlo. No nos conviene ni a ti ni a mí— su voz fue apenas un susurro que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y temblando como gelatina al sentir el cálido aliento de Draco sobre sus labios, el dulce aroma embriagador de él la envolvió por completo y se perdió en las profundidades de hielo de aquellos ojos. Las palabras de Draco tardaron unos segundos en entrar en su cerebro embotado por sus sentidos y de pronto volvió a la realidad. Se separó de él rápidamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, y salió del aula cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

En el pasillo se encontró a Ron muy nervioso y a Harry que la miraba seriamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro Hermione?— preguntó Ron— He estado a punto de entrar cuando he oído gritar a Malfoy, pero Harry no me ha dejado.

—He tenido que usar unos métodos un tanto ilegales para hacerlo hablar.

—¿No lo has matado verdad?— preguntó Ron cogiéndola por los hombros.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo:

—No está muerto Ron, no te voy a dar esa satisfacción.— se burló ella.

Ron quiso abrazarla pero ella se apartó bruscamente de él, intentando disimular haciendo ver que había visto a Dawlish que se acercaba, pero Harry vio que como su amiga evitaba cualquier contacto con Ron y supo que algo había pasado allí adentro y que tendría que averiguar que era lo que había pasado, pero cuando todo este lío se hubiese solucionado.

Dawlish se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

—¿Ya me puedo llevar al chico?

—Sí señor, ya hemos terminado— dijo Hermione.

Dawlish entró en el aula y sacó a Draco amarrándolo por el brazo. Las miradas de Harry y Malfoy se cruzaron y un odio feroz surgió entre ellos. Dawlish empezó a caminar arrastrando a Draco hacia la salida del castillo, cuando iban a salir, Draco miró a Hermione, se paró y dijo:

—¡He cara cortada, SUERTE!

Los tres amigos se miraron incrédulos.

—¿Suerte?— dijo Ron— Hermione, lo has dejado completamente loco.— y los tres se echaron a reír con ganas.


	4. Chapter 4 Felix Felicis

4. FELIX FELICIS

Hermione se esforzó a reírle la gracia a Ron, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. No dejaba de darle vueltas al extraño comportamiento de Draco. Algo le había pasado, porque estaba segura de que en otras circunstancias no la habría tocado siquiera. Pero ahora no era momento de pensar. Tenían que ponerse las pilas, porque el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y tenían que acabar de trazar el plan.

—Harry, tenemos que terminar cuanto antes.— dijo de pronto Hermione.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Yo voy a ver como lo tiene el profesor Slughorn y vosotros id a la biblioteca a seguir trabajando en el plan — ordenó la castaña.

Los tres echaron a andar y en el vestíbulo se separaron. Los chicos siguieron su camino hacia la biblioteca y Hermione se paró ante la escalera de mármol. Esperó que sus dos amigos se perdiesen de vista para salir de allí, tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos. Salió hacia los jardines, quería pensar, necesitaba estar sola un rato. Caminó por el sendero que llevaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. No sabía que la había llevado a coger ese camino, pero allí estaba. Se paró en medio del sendero y, de repente, le vino a la mente la vez que ella golpeó a Draco Malfoy por haberse reído de Hagrid, que estaba muy triste porque el tribunal había condenado a su hipogrifo a muerte. Aquel día, Hermione explotó, estaba harta de las humillaciones constantes de Malfoy, tanto si eran hacia ella o hacia los demás. Estaba hasta el moño de la soberbia y superioridad que demostraba.

Pero ahora Hermione se sentía confusa. Nunca llegó a pensar que actuaría de la manera en que lo había hecho este día. Utilizar maldiciones imperdonables contra una persona no iba con ella. Pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando sus desprecios y quería verlo sufrir como ella había sufrido. Darle de su propia medicina, la medicina de los mortífagos.

Tenía que reconocer que al principio disfrutó viendo a Draco retorciéndose en el suelo, pero luego le vino el remordimiento. "¿_Qué estoy haciendo_? _Yo no soy así._" Había pensado ella. Cuando Draco la atacó pensó que estaba perdida, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, algo en su interior se removió, un sentimiento que quiso enterrar de inmediato. Esos ojos la perturbaban, ella ya lo había experimentado el primer año en Hogwarts, cuando su mirada se posó en un chico de pelo rubio platino y ojos claros que la miraron con interés en la fila de selección, pero el encanto desapareció, o eso creyó ella, cuando llegó el segundo año y Draco la empezó a insultar, se sintió fatal, no podía creer que un chico de cara de ángel pudiese albergar tanto veneno, y decidió olvidarse de semejante cretino, llegando a odiarlo de verdad, hasta esa mañana.

Esta vez había sentido atracción, había querido perderse en aquella mirada y sentir aun más cerca su cuerpo. Había sentido deseos de abrazarlo. Sabía que Draco lo había pasado mal, se había visto obligado a hacer cosas horribles en contra de su voluntad, quería ayudarlo.

Hermione se miró la mano que él le había cogido y aun pudo sentir el contacto de aquellos dedos rozándole la palma en una caricia. ¿Qué había significado aquello?¿Por qué esa caricia? Pero lo que más la desconcertaba era que la había abrazado, y estaba segura de que él la habría besado, pero no lo hizo a pesar de que su mirada le decía que se moría de ganas de hacerlo. ¿Qué habría sentido al ser besada por el Príncipe de Slytherin? Hermione se estremeció. Entonces pensó en Ron.¿Lo estaba traicionando?

Caminó hacia la orilla del lago, buscando la sombra de la gran haya que tanto le gustaba, se sentó y ocultó su rostro entre las rodillas y dio rienda suelta al llanto. Necesitaba desahogarse y poner orden a sus sentimientos. ¿Qué sentía por Draco? No sabía qué contestar a esa pregunta, tenía miedo de hacerlo. Draco era guapo, pero todo lo que tenía de apuesto lo tenía de insensible. La odiaba por su sangre muggle y porque siempre se había asegurado de superarlo en todo. Era altivo, egoísta, creído, odioso, arrogante, imbécil... pero a la vez era uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio, que tenía un gran éxito entre las chicas. Era irresistible. Sí, tenía que reconocerlo, se había visto atraída por el magnetismo de Draco, había sentido deseo pero no quiso reconocer nada más. Le daba miedo analizar ese deseo y decidió aparcarlo y olvidarlo, por el momento.

Ahora era el turno de Ron. ¿Qué sentía por él? Desde el primer año que Ron la salvó del trol, en ella había empezado a nacer algo fuerte por el chico, y a partir de tercero se intensificó, pero ver como ese idiota inmaduro no hacía caso a las señales evidentes que le enviaba la desesperó a hacer cosas arriesgadas, como salir con el ídolo de Ron, el buscador Búlgaro de Durmstrang, Víktor Krum. Los celos de Ron eran evidentes, pero Hermione pensó que así espabilaría y que cuando los de Durmstrang se marchasen Ron le pediría de salir. Pero no fue así, el sexto año llegó y Ron empezó a salir con Lavander Brown, dejándola destrozada y muy dolida. Luego vino la muerte de Dumbledore y la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, en la que Hermione pensó que Ron se llegaría a decidir, pero él los abandonó y no fue hasta hacía tan solo unas horas que se habían besado por primera vez. Hermione lo recordó con mucho cariño. Ron había pensado en los elfos domésticos del castillo, en el PEDDO. Había sido genial y ella se lo había recompensado con un beso de lo más apasionado. Esperaba que algún día fuese Ron el que se decidiese, pero fue ella la que había dado el primer paso.

Entonces tomó una decisión. Tenía que luchar por olvidar todo sentimiento hacia el Slytherin y reforzar lo que sentía por Ronald Weasley. Con esa decisión tomada se levantó del suelo y tomó de nuevo el sendero hacia el castillo. Antes de entrar se limpió la cara con la manga del jersey. Entró a toda prisa y fue al despacho del profesor Slughorn. Al llegar ante la puerta tomó aire, cuadró los hombros y tocó a la puerta. La gran barriga del profesor fue lo primero que asomó por ella, cuando la vio su bigote de morsa se agitó alegremente y dijo:

—¡Ah, Granger! Pasa, pasa.

Hermione siguió al profesor al interior del despacho y vio que este se dirigía hacia el aula. Al entrar, una nube de vapor denso la envolvió, y vio dos calderos que estaban humeando. Había ingredientes esparcidos sobre una de las mesas junto a la cabeza de Nagini.

—Ya casi está listo, solo le faltan unas cuantas vueltas más y cuando el vapor adquiera un ligero color verde ya estará terminada.— Slughorn removió el contenido de uno de los calderos y a las pocas vueltas el vapor empezó a tornarse de un ligero color verde hoja—¡Ah, ya está! Ahora sólo faltará que se enfríe.

Hermione miró el otro caldero y preguntó:

—¿Y ese profesor, qué es?—dijo señalando el otro.

—Este lo he utilizado para descifrar los componentes del veneno— dijo el profesor señalando la cabeza del reptil –esta maldita serpiente es de lo más simple que he visto en mi vida. Tan solo el veneno tenía quince componentes. No entiendo como en San Mungo tardaron tanto en descubrirlo, cuando Arthur Weasley fue mordido por ella, ha sido la mar de simple. Y sobretodo, el beozar puede neutralizar el veneno. Pero he decidido crear un antídoto para asegurarme.

—Esto es fantástico profesor— dijo Hermione muy contenta – Ahora solo depende de nosotros jugar bien nuestras cartas. Por favor profesor, no diga nada de esto a nadie. Es muy importante para que nosotros tengamos éxito. Cuando estemos preparados yo le avisaré mediante un _patronus_, diciéndole donde tiene que llevar la poción. Necesitamos ser discretos, de nosotros dependen muchas vidas y si algo nos sale mal podríamos cambiar el presente.

Slughorn se encogió de hombros con resignación y empezó a recoger los ingredientes desparramados. Hermione fue hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir dijo:

—Gracias profesor, es usted el mejor— y salió del aula.

Hermione no se sentía con ganas de correr, su cabeza aun daba vueltas al asunto de sus sentimientos. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse a Ron y no sabía como actuar ante él. Sabía que no lo había traicionado físicamente, pero tenía ese remordimiento en su conciencia que no la dejaba tranquila. Pero había tomado una decisión y ahora mismo comprobaría si ese fuerte sentimiento que había estado alimentando durante siete años seguía tan vivo como antes.

Hundida en sus pensamientos llegó delante de la biblioteca y entró como un autómata. Cuando llegó a la realidad vio que se había parado junto a Ron, que la miraba con una ceja levantada incrédulamente.

—Hermione,¿te encuentras bien?— Ron se había levantado de la silla y cogió a la castaña por los hombros— Estas pálida y tienes los ojos rojos, ¿has estado llorando?

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo:

—Ron, dime que sientes por mí.

Ron miró sorprendido a Harry que se encogió de hombros sin entender nada y le dijo a ella:

—Sabes que me gustas mucho, Hermione. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Bésame Ronald.

El pelirrojo la miró desconcertado, al igual que Harry, pero hizo lo que ella le pedía. Fue un beso lleno de ternura, pero Hermione quería algo más. Quería sentirlo más cerca de ella. Cogió a Ron por la cintura y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Ron, al sentir la reacción de ella, profundizó el beso, haciendo que los dos perdiesen la noción del tiempo, se olvidaron por completo de donde estaban y de con quien. Harry estaba estupefacto, incomodo y los miraba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. "Si no los paro ahora mismo no sé como van a acabar, y la verdad no quiero estar delante cuando pase." Pensó Harry.

—¡He pareja, estoy aquí, no me he ido!—gritó.

Ron y Hermione se separaron con las respiraciones de ambos agitadas y los rostros encendidos.

—¿Qué te sucede Hermione, que pasa?— le preguntó Ron, mirándola intensamente.

—Nada— dijo ella desviando la mirada –Tal vez han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día y también que hace horas que no dormimos.

Harry la miró a los ojos y supo que definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a su amiga. Tendría que hablar con ella cuando todo esto se solucionase.

—Vamos a acabar el plan de acción— dijo ella sentándose en una silla— ¿Cómo lo tenéis chicos? Dejadme ver.

—Diez y cuarto, todos han llegado a Hogwarts. La Orden y el ED— dijo Ron leyendo el pergamino— Diez y media, la voz de Voldemort se oye por primera vez, él ya esta en Hogsmeade.— dijo Harry.

—Luego Kingsley, después de que todos los alumnos menores de edad abandonasen el colegio por el pasadizo de Cabeza de Puerco, trazó el plan. Flitwick, Sprout y McGonagall subirían en grupos a las torres más altas del castillo. Ravenclaw, Astronomía y Gryffindor. Remus, Arthur y él mismo irían con más alumnos a los jardines— siguió leyendo Hermione.

—Vosotros no estáis por ninguna parte y yo me concentré en averiguar el paradero del quinto horro—

crux: la diadema— dijo Harry mientras Hermione tomaba nota— Sobre medianoche nos volvimos a encontrar y vosotros ya habíais destruido la copa de Hufflepuff. Yo os conté que sabía dónde estaba el horrocrux y que estaba en la Sala Incognoscible. Luego nosotros volvimos a la Sala de los Menesteres para asegurarnos que no había nadie, para así convocar la otra sala.

—Al llegar nos encontramos con Tonks, la señora Longbottom y a Ginny— dijo Hermione.

—Entonces la abuela de Neville y Tonks salieron a luchar y Ginny también tuvo que salir de la habitación—dijo Ron.

—Cuando volvimos a salir, las cosas en el castillo se habían complicado bastante, ya que los mortífagos estaban ya en los jardines a punto de entrar en el castillo. Después Aberforth apareció y Tonks, que estaba lanzando hechizos desde una de las ventanas junto a Ginny, le preguntó si él había visto a Remus y este le dice que la ultima vez que lo había visto estaba afuera luchando y ella se marchó junto a su esposo— Hermione hizo una pausa— Aquí es donde la vimos por ultima vez con vida.

Hubo un silencio entre los tres amigos, los tres estaban pensando en la alegre y patosa auror.

—Luego entramos en la Sala de los Objetos Abandonados y nos encontramos con Malfoy y sus gorilas.

—Pero al final conseguimos el horrocrux y lo destruimos —dijo Ron.

—Sí, pero a un precio muy alto. Crabbe murió a manos del fuego maldito— dijo Hermione apesadumbrada.

—Se lo merecía ese idiota. Esto le ha pasado por utilizar un tipo de magia que no conocía ni dominaba.—repuso Ron.

—Después Fred y Percy aparecieron por el pasillo luchando contra Ticknesse y otro mortífago, Rockwood creo que era y... — Harry no pudo seguir.

—Hubo una explosión procedente de los jardines que destruyó parte del muro exterior, haciendo que los hechizos entrasen y uno de ellos dio a Fred, matándolo— intervino Hermione, terminando la frase que Harry no pudo acabar y anotándolo en el pergamino.

—Y luego llegaron las acromántulas—les dijo Ron con un estremecimiento.— Pero nosotros teníamos que concentrarnos en acabar con Voldemort y salimos hacia el vestíbulo.

—Allí vimos a Lavander que era atacada por Greyback. Esto es muy importante— explicó Hermione mientras escribía.

—Y entraron más acromántulas— insistió Ron.

—Ronald, por favor, son solo arañas— le espetó Hermione fastidiada.

—¡Arañas gigantes Hermione!— replicó el pelirrojo aterrado.— Por eso huimos hacia los jardines.

—Sí, pero porque las arañas habían capturado a Hagrid, que se lo llevaron hacia el Bosque Prohibido, y nosotros fuimos tras él, pero nos encontramos con un gigante y a Grawp que se enfrentó a ese monstruo que le sacaba un par de metros y tuvimos que huir de ellos para no morir aplastados— les dijo Harry.

—Entonces llegamos al linde del Bosque y cientos de dementores se cernieron sobre nosotros y no nos salían los patronus.— siguió Hermione— Pero aparecieron Luna, Seamus y Ernie y nos ayudaron, pero apareció otro gigante y corrimos hacia el Sauce Boxeador y entramos en el pasadizo hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

—Esto debía de ser las tres menos cuarto, mas o menos, porque una hora después yo me entregaba a Voldemort— observó Harry— Cuando llegamos a la casa, Voldemort asesinó a Snape y un poco más tarde se volvió a oír la voz del Señor Tenebroso.

—Yo creo que aquí se tendría que terminar nuestra misión— les dijo la castaña— Seguir más adelante sería muy arriesgado. Voy a hacer los últimos ajustes y calcularé el tiempo. Solo dejadme unos minutos.

Harry y Ron observaron como Hermione escribía frenéticamente y pasaba hojas de pergamino enérgica -

mente. Los chicos se levantaron y fueron hacia la ventana más cercana.

—¿No has notado que esta muy rara, Ron?

—Un poco sí, pero, como ha dicho ella, han sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo.

—No sé, Ron. Algo le ha pasado, la conozco bien y algo la ha perturbado.

—No te preocupes Harry, ya sabes como se comporta bajo presión.

—Ya pero,... —empezó Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—¡Ya he terminado!— exclamó girándose hacia ellos— Ahora solo nos falta trazar bien lo que tenemos que hacer— los miró severamente— A ver, sentaros.

Harry y Ron volvieron a ocupar sus sillas y prestaron atención a lo que tenía que decirles su amiga.

—Nos queda claro que a las diez y cuarto tenemos que retroceder en el tiempo en un aula cercana a la Sala de los Menesteres. Yo entro en la sala y me escabullo por el pasadizo de Cabeza de puerco. Al llegar me desaparezco hacia la Casa de los Gritos sin salir de la taberna.

—¿No sería mejor coger el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador?— preguntó Ron.

—No, no puedo. Tenemos que pensar que hay mortífagos vigilando los pasadizos, al igual que hechizos. Sería demasiado arriesgado.

—Sí, tienes razón. No había pensado en eso.

—No te preocupes Ron— dijo la castaña poniendo su mano sobre la de él— Cuando esté dentro de la casa, me voy a esconder en la habitación de al lado de donde estará Lord Voldemort, y espero que no se mueva de allí. Voy a usar todos los hechizos protectores que usábamos en las acampadas, además si hay un armario lo bastante grande me meteré en él.

"Mientras tanto, vosotros esperaréis a que todos bajen al Gran Comedor, para luego ir a los jardines para ayudar y vigilar a nuestros amigos. Sobre las doce, empezará el espectáculo y tenéis que estar bien atentos. Remus estará peleando contra Dolohov, hay que vigilarlo. Mas o menos media hora después aparecerá Tonks, pero vosotros ya os habréis encargado de Remus. Hay que lanzarle un _desmaius_. Dolohov tiene que creer que se lo ha cargado y Tonks tiene que verlo. No hay que cambiar la historia".

—¿Estas segura de que esto funcionará?— preguntó Ron.

—Sí. Hay que ser fieles a los hechos. Cuando Tonks vea el cadáver de Remus querrá vengarse y supongo que en ese momento va a intervenir Bellatrix Lestrange, vosotros tenéis que velar pos su seguridad y en el momento oportuno proceder como lo habréis hecho con Lupin, la aturdís y que Bella crea que es ella la que la ha matado.

"Sobre las una y cuarto tenéis que subir hasta el séptimo piso, junto a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde Fred y Percy se enfrentarán a los mortífagos, donde habrá la explosión. Tenéis que aseguraros que Fred esté vivo. Después habrá que bajar hasta el vestíbulo y acabar con Greyback y proteger a Lavander".

—Hermione, no podemos cambiar la historia— le recordó Harry.

—¡Esta bien! Sobre las tres menos cuarto nosotros vamos a la casa de los gritos, pero vosotros no podéis ir, os tenéis que quedar en el castillo luchando y salvando a nuestros amigos. Entonces me toca a mí. Esperaré que nosotros nos marchemos y me apresuraré a salvar a Snape. Espero que no sea tarde. A las tres y media tenemos que volver al presente".

—Hermione, ¿has escrito todo esto en tan poco tiempo? ¡Wow!

—Ron no seas pelota, te voy a querer igual.

—Entonces ya podemos prepararnos.—dijo Harry.

¿Qué hora es?— preguntó Hermione.

Harry miró su abollado reloj de oro que la señora Weasley, eran las cinco de la tarde.

—Las cinco.

—Bien, ahora vayamos al Gran Comedor y tenemos que contárselo a la Orden.—explicó Hermione.

—¿Estás segura que hay que contárselo?— preguntó Ron— Podrían oponerse.

—No van a oponerse Ron, vamos a salvar a algunos de sus miembros, no lo pueden hacer.— dijo Harry un poco enfadado.

—Tranquilo Harry, esto no pasará— lo intentó tranquilizar Hermione.

La castaña se levantó de la silla y agitó su varita por encima de los pergaminos que estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa que se ordenaron en el acto, los recogió y se los puso debajo del brazo y caminó hacia la puerta. Sus dos amigos la siguieron ya que quedaba poco tiempo y tenían que darse prisa.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, los miembros de la Orden estaban reunidos en un rincón alejado de la sala, parecía que estaban discutiendo. Al otro extremo estaban los miembros del ED, cerca de las literas de los heridos, cuando los vieron aparecer algunos se levantaron del suelo para saludarlos y otros simplemente alzaron la mano.

El trío se acercó a McGonagall y a Kingsley. Para Hermione ahora eran como los líderes de la Orden del Fénix.

—Disculpe profesora McGonagall— dijo educadamente— Necesitamos hablar con ustedes urgen-

temente.

Minerva se giró un poco sobresaltada al ver a los tres amigos plantados ante ellos con los semblantes serios.

—¡Granger! ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

—Venimos a hablarles de una cosa muy importante. De una misión.

—¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?— se extrañó la directora.

—Harry, yo y Ron vamos a realizar una misión muy peligrosa, que va a cambiar nuestras vidas.

—Nosotros no os hemos dado ninguna misión, Granger— intervino Kingsley—¿ No tendrá que ver con lo de Slughorn, verdad?

—La verdad es que sí— reconoció Harry.

—Explíquense, por favor.— pidió la directora.

Hermione miró a Harry y este le susurró al oído:

—Explícalo tú que nosotros no sabemos como empezar— La chica lo miró interrogante— Bueno, sí sabemos, pero tu te sabes explicar mejor que nosotros.

Hermione miró a todos los miembros de la Orden y dijo:

—Será mejor que nos sentemos. Lo que tenemos que contaros es algo complicado.

McGonagall hizo aparecer unas sillas y las dispuso en un círculo. Todos se sentaron en ellas y se dispusieron a escuchar a los chicos. Poco a poco los demás presentes en el Gran Comedor se reunieron alrededor de la Orden del Fénix para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, la mayoría eran los miembros del ED pero también estaban algunos profesores y aurores que estaban allí.

—Bueno señorita Granger, escuchemos lo que nos tienen que decir.

Hermione miró a todos, uno por uno. Estaba muy nerviosa, retorciéndose las manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando como empezara explicarles el asunto. Sabía que tenía que explicarlo muy bien, porque una cosa mal expresada podía impedirles realizar esa misión que era tan importante para todos. Dejó salir el aire varias veces de sus pulmones y luego habló:

—Esta mañana Harry ha encontrado un objeto que nos puede ayudar a cambiar algunos acontecimientos tristes acaecidos en la batalla de Hogwarts. Se trata de un gira tiempo.

Los allí congregados empezaron a hablar entre ellos, hasta que Kingsley dijo:

—No puede ser un gira tiempo, Hermione. Todos fueron destruidos el día de la incursión de los mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios, eso es imposible.

Con un leve ademán, Hermione le indicó a Harry que sacase el pequeño colgante dorado. Hermione extendió la mano y el chico se lo pasó y ella se lo enseñó al Ministro diciendo:

—No podrá negarme señor Ministro, que esto de aquí es un gira tiempo, ¿verdad?

Kingsley lo examinó meticulosamente junto con la profesora McGonagall, que dijo:

—No hay duda señorita Granger que tiene razón. Pero no pretenden retroceder en el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Hermione miró a sus dos amigos y dijo:

—Sí. Precisamente esa es nuestra intención.

Después de esas palabras pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Algunos de los presentes, la mayoría miembros del ED, empezaron a vitorear y a decirles que podían contar con ellos. El Ministro, la directora y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix hablaban rápidamente entre ellos y gesticulaban enérgicamente, mirando todo el tiempo hacia el trío. Hermione, mientras tanto, empezaba a molestarse porque todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Se levantó de su asiento y gritó:

—¡Basta... Silencio he dicho!— de repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral— Gracias— dijo ella volviéndose a sentar.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer Granger?— preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione miró a la directora y le dijo seriamente:

—Hemos estado pensando detenidamente — mintió Hermione, ya que sabía que la idea había surgido precipitadamente y no habían meditado en absoluto todos los pros y contras de la idea— y hemos pensado que lo que vamos a hacer es intentar salvar la vida de cuantos podamos.

"Básicamente será eso lo que haremos. Ya que no podemos cambiar la historia y podría ser desastroso.— Hermione miró seriamente a McGonagall que la miraba severamente— No vamos a matar mortífagos profesora, entendemos que es de vital importancia no alterar la historia. Lo tenemos todo controlado. Sabemos como salvar a nuestros amigos y haremos todo lo posible para que así sea.

—No creo que sea conveniente que hagáis esto chicos.— dijo el señor Weasley.

—Señor Weasley, tenemos que hacerlo.— intervino Harry— Piense que tal vez volverá a oír la risa de Fred y que volverá a contar chistes junto con George.

—Pero arriesgáis vuestras vidas, sin saber si vais a volver sanos y salvos.— dijo Arthur.

—Queremos que todos vuelvan a estar aquí con nosotros, Papa.— dijo Ron, levantándose de la silla— Quiero que Fred, Remus y Tonks puedan seguir disfrutando de una vida sin amenazas. Sin Lord Voldemort.

Harry y Hermione miraron a su amigo sorprendidos. Por primera vez Ron pronunciaba el nombre del Señor Tenebroso sin tan siquiera estremecerse. Harry sonrió abiertamente y Hermione le cogió la mano estrechándosela con fuerza, queriéndole transmitir animo y apoyo.

—¡Así se habla hermanito!— exclamó George, que hasta ahora no había hablado con nadie. El chico se había quedado abatido y se había encerrado en sí mismo, aguantando el dolor y la agonía él solo.— ¡Id a patear unos cuantos culos!

—¡George, por favor!— gritó la señora Weasley— Hermione, hija, porqué no dejáis las cosas como están. Es arriesgado y no quiero perderos a alguno de vosotros.

—Lo siento señora Weasley, pero la decisión ya está tomada. Vamos a hacerlo, y nadie nos lo va a impedir.

—Esto está por ver, señorita Granger,— dijo McGonagall— creo que no están capacitados para algo así.

—¿Qué no estamos capacitados?— ahora fue Harry el que se levantó de la silla bastante cabreado— ¿Cómo puede decir un disparate como este? Estamos más que capacitados. Hemos derrotado al mago tenebroso más grande de la historia mágica y usted aun nos dice que no estamos capacitados¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTA?

Una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió todos los presentes ante el estallido de Harry, nunca antes lo habían visto así de enfadado y menos que faltase el respeto de esta manera a un profesor.

—Harry por favor,... —empezó a decir Hermione, pero la voz del chico se oyó por encima de la de ella.

—¡No pienso dejar que MI familia sea destruida— miró a cada uno de los miembros de los presentes furibundo y se detuvo ante los Weasley— Sí, MI familia. Los considero a todos ustedes parte de mi familia.

" A Remus lo considero como un padre, al faltarme el mío y Sirius. No voy a permitir que el pequeño Teddy crezca sin unos padres que lo amen, no quiero que sufra lo mismo que he sufrido yo. Tampoco voy a permitir que uno de mis mejores amigos y que considero como un hermano, no pueda seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba: hacer reír a la gente. Y sobre todo, no voy a permitir que la persona más valiente y leal que he visto en mi vida, no pueda explicarnos personalmente el porqué de sus actos ante todos nosotros, la Orden del Fénix. Quiero darle la oportunidad de ser perdonado por todos nosotros, por todas las cosas que se ha visto obligado a hacer para protegernos. Se lo debo. Esa persona me ayudó una vez y ahora me toca a mí hacer lo mismo por él. ¿Y ahora usted me dice que no me va a dejar retroceder en el espacio-tiempo para salvarlos? No lo creo— Harry se giró hacia sus amigos— ¡Ron, Hermione marchémonos!"

Los dos amigos se levantaron y se reunieron con Harry y hablaron entre ellos en voz baja en medio del circulo de personas que los observaban expectantes y emocionados por las palabras que había dicho Harry.

—Hermione ¿lo tienes todo listo?— preguntó él.

—Solo me falta hacerle algunas preguntas a la señora Pomfrey y hablar con Flitwick.

—Bien, pues vayamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Los tres se dispusieron a avanzar entre los presentes, pero se toparon con la imponente figura del Ministro de Magia.

—Harry, yo aun no he dado mi opinión.— Kingsley los miró uno por uno— Yo no dudo de vuestra capacidad, chicos, pero creo que vuestro plan es algo precipitado.

—Señor, hemos estado trabajando todo el día en esto— explicó Hermione— Tenemos todos los objetivos bien claros y cada uno de nosotros sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Puede que al principio no pensásemos en lo que se nos venía encima, pero ahora, después de trabajar en ello todo el día, lo tenemos más que calor.

Kingsley asintió sin decir nada. Al cabo de unos minutos al final habló:

—Por mí no hay ningún problema en que lo hagáis, pero tenéis que prometerme que volveréis.— miró a Harry intensamente— Sé que es inútil deteneros, porque lo vais a hacer igual. Volved y salvad a todos los que podáis.

Harry vio como el Primer Ministro le tendía una mano y se la estrechó con fuerza, pero para su sorpresa, Kingsley lo abrazó. Cuando se separaron les dijo:

—Id a cumplir vuestra misión.

El trío se abrió paso entre los presentes y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la señora Pomfrey. Hermione se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Disculpe señora Pomfrey— la enfermera se giró y al ver al trío dejó lo que estaba haciendo— Me gustaría pedirle unos cuantos consejos, si es usted tan amable.

La enfermera de Hogwarts sonrió al ver a los tres héroes del momento plantados ante ella.

—Usted dirá señorita Granger.

Hermione cogió aire varias veces y empezó a hablar:

—Verá, tenemos una misión que realizar y necesito saber unas cuantas cosas sobre medimagia. La primera es sobre la transfusión mágica. ¿Es efectiva?

—Señorita Granger, esto es magia muy avanzada y muy complicada.

—Es la bruja más poderosa que he visto en mi vida, señora Pomfrey, no hay magia que se le resista—dijo Ron.

—En ese caso le digo que si se hace bien tiene mucho de ganado, pero tengo que saber en que circunstancias se aplicará el hechizo.

—Verá, tengo que salvar a una persona que ha sido mordida por una serpiente, tiene heridas profundas en la garganta y ha perdido mucha sangra.

—Señorita, si ha sido mordida por una serpiente, primero tiene que neutralizar el veneno. Eso es lo más importante.

—Ya tengo el antídoto preparado.

—En ese caso, se lo ha de aplicar en las heridas y después ha de hacérselo beber.

—¿El díctamo puede ayudar?

—Sí por supuesto, pero lo ha de aplicar puro, sin diluir, así será más eficaz.

—¿Me podría dar un poco?

—Claro querida ¿Necesitas algo más?

Hermione se quedó pensativa. No estaba segura de que la enfermera conociese el hechizo de sanación de Snape, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—He estado investigando en algunos libros y he encontrado un hechizo que me podría servir, pero no estoy segura. Es el _vulnerasanentum_ ¿Lo conoce?

La enfermera frunció el ceño. Vaya si lo conocía, pero que tonta era Hermione al pensar que no lo reconocería. Era un hechizo de magia oscura y además inventado por uno de los profesores del colegio, que hacía cosa de un par de años había acudido a la enfermería con un alumno herido y le había enseñado a usarlo para curar al chico. Por supuesto que lo conocía.

—Es un hechizo muy potente jovencita, solo conozco a una persona que lo conoce, y esa persona es el ex -director de este colegio, el profesor Snape. Es magia oscura muy poderosa y no está en ningún libro.

—Lo sé, pero yo quiero saber si en este caso puede servir.

—¿Se lo ha enseñado Snape?

—Sí, lo he aprendido de él.

—¿Sabe que es la contra -maldición de un maleficio mortal?

—Sí, he visto sus efectos y es horrible, pero solo quiero saber si me puede ser útil.

—Con exactitud no lo sé, pero podría servirle. Como ya le he dicho es un hechizo potente. Tal vez te podría servir si lo usas en el momento preciso. Tendrá que probarlo, yo no la puedo ayudar en este aspecto.

—Gracias solo era eso lo que queríamos saber.

La señora Pomfrey se sacó un frasquito de cristal y se lo entregó a Hermione.

—Aquí tiene el díctamo, úselo bien.

—No se preocupe señora Pomfrey.

Los tres amigos se alejaron de la enfermería improvisada y fueron de nuevo hacia el grupo de la Orden y profesores del colegio. Hermione buscó con la mirada al pequeño profesor Flitwick y lo vio hablando con la profesora Sprout. Se acercó a ellos y lo llamó.

—Profesor Flitwick, tiene un minuto por favor.

El profesor se sobresaltó al verlos a los tres allí plantados ante él.

—¡Granger!

—Profesor, necesitamos que nos ayude con unos hechizos desilusionadores. Nosotros podemos hacerlos, pero estaríamos más tranquilos si los hiciese una persona cualificada.

—¿Hechizos desilusionadores?— preguntó extrañado el profesor.

—Sí, los necesitamos para que nadie nos vea.

—Pero sabéis que hay maneras de que os descubran ¿verdad?

—Lo sabemos profesor, pero sería una gran ventaja para nosotros pasar desapercibidos con un buen hechizo potente y nos daría mas confianza en nosotros mismos.

—¿Y queréis que sea yo el que los haga?

—Usted es el profesor de Encantamientos, es el mejor ¿no?— dijo Ron.

—Sí, bueno, pero, ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque usted es bueno en eso y tenemos que asegurarnos que duren hasta que nosotros volvamos al presente. Es una manera de protegernos contra los mortífagos.

—¿Y qué queréis que haga exactamente?

—Cuando nosotros se lo pidamos, tiene que hechizar a Ron y a Hermione con un potente hechizo desilusionador.

—¿Y usted señor Potter?

—Yo tengo mi capa invisible, a mí no me hace falta.—dijo Harry.

—Bueno, entonces solo espero que Minerva no se enfade conmigo por hacer esto.

—No se preocupe profesor, hace lo correcto. Esté alerta para cuando nosotros lo necesitemos.

Los tres se marcharon hacia el grupo del ED, les contaron lo que tenían planeado, y resultó que todos estaban más que dispuestos a acompañarlos en la aventura.

—Lo siento chicos, pero es imposible que todos nos acompañéis, no cabemos alrededor de la cadena del gira tiempo, además es algo que hay que hacer con discreción. Es importante no cambiar la historia.— les explicó Harry.

—Creo que Harry tiene razón chicos— dijo Neville Longbottom— La vida de algunas personas dependen del éxito que tengan ellos y si nosotros estamos allí puede que no salga bien.

—Neville tiene razón— dijo una Hanna Abbott ruborizada.

—Sí, hay que ser prudentes. No queremos otra guerra— Dijo también Luna Lovegood.

—Gracias Luna— le dijo Harry— A mí, personalmente, me encantaría que todos pudieseis intervenir, pero recordad que de una u otra manera ya habéis participado en la batalla, el Ejército de Dumbledore ha ayudado a este colegio y todos somos héroes.

—¡Así se habla Harry!— gritó Seamus Finnegan.

—Solo queríamos deciros que estéis atentos a los que están muertos, por si se despiertan, para explicarles lo que esta pasando. Haremos todo lo posible para que todos vuelvan a la vida, pero no aseguro nada. Será muy difícil.— explicó Harry.

—Tened cuidado, esto va a ser muy peligroso— dijo Pravati Patil— Ronald, Lavander ha estado llamándote los pocos ratos que ha estado consciente, creo que quiere despedirse de ti o algo así.

Ron palideció y miró a Hermione, no sabía que hacer.

—Si quieres ir Ron yo no te lo voy a impedir. Ella se está muriendo y no sería justo que no se pudiese despedir de la persona que ama, aunque me duela reconocerlo. Ve.

Ron la miró desconcertado, no sabía como actuar ante una situación así. Tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese pasar a Lavander, había sido su primera novia y sentía cierto cariño por ella, le dolía que las cosas hubiesen ido tan mal para ella, creía que no se merecía un final así.

—¿Qué le digo? No sé que decirle, Hermione.

—Solo sé amable con ella y no metas la pata como siempre.

Hermione sabía que la vida de la chica pendía de un hilo y no se merecía que le negasen un ultimo deseo, pero también sabía que Lavander podía jugar sucio, que podía confundir a Ron muy fácilmente y apartarlo de su lado con tan solo una palabra. No se fiaba de ella, por muy malherida que estuviese.

La castaña observó como Ron caminaba hacia las literas de los heridos y hablaba con la señora Pomfrey que luego lo acompañaba hacia una de las ultimas camas donde estaba Lavander Brown. Hermione pensó que solo les daría unos diez minutos para que hablasen, luego enviaría a Ginny a buscar a su hermano, tal vez menos y todo, no se fiaba.

Ron fue conducido hasta una de las ultimas camas de la improvisada enfermería y se paró ante una figura que estaba dormida. Lavander estaba irreconocible, su cara estaba surcada por unas feas heridas causadas por las garras de Greyback, la más grande nacía en la sien derecha y surcaba toda la cara, por debajo de la nariz, hasta la mandíbula izquierda, otras dos estaban en la mejilla derecha y una ultima le partía la ceja izquierda. La respiración de Lavander era apenas perceptible y su piel tenía un color blanco grisáceo, una de las manos de la chica descansaba sobre su abdomen y Ron se sentó en el borde de la cama y se la cogió. De pronto una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

—No la canse demasiado, señor Weasley, yo solo espero que aguante lo suficiente para que pueda hablar con sus padres por ultima vez.— dijo la señora Pomfrey.

—¿Tan mal esta?

—Las heridas internas son muy graves y yo aquí no puedo hacer nada, se tendría que haber trasladado a la muchacha enseguida a San Mungo, así tal vez hubiese tenido una posibilidad.—la enfermera le puso una mano en el hombro— Ella ha estado llamándole todo el tiempo, se ve que es usted muy importante para ella, no la altere.

La enfermera se marchó y los dejó solos, Ron le apretó la mano y esperó a que despertase, pero la chica no abría los ojos. Con mucho cuidado la zarandeó suavemente por uno de sus hombros y entonces Lavander gimió y abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y cuando reparó en Ron intentó sonreírle, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Has venido— la voz de Lavander era ronca y áspera y apenas fue un murmullo— Pensé que no vendrías a verme.

—Cuando he sabido que querías verme he venido enseguida.

—Sé que voy a morir Ron, por eso quiero decirte una cosa que creo que tienes que saber.

—¿Qué cosa La-La?

—Te amo Ronald, y siempre será así, hasta después de mi muerte te amaré.

Ron se quedó petrificado, pero había pensado en que sería eso lo que le querría decir, aunque saliendo de los labios de ella sonaba mucho más doloroso. No quería pensar en la muerte, ya habían muerto demasiadas personas y añadir a la lista a Lavander no entraba en sus planes. "¿Qué? Desde cuando estoy pensando así, yo quiero a Hermione, lo mío con Lavander se terminó hace tiempo, ahora solo tengo que pensar en mi futuro y, por lo que sé, ella no va a estar entre nosotros por mucho tiempo."

—La-La tu no vas a morir, nosotros tenemos un plan para retroceder en el tiempo y salvar a todos nuestros amigos, y tú eres uno de ellos. Yo no voy a permitir que mueras, eres mi amiga y quiero que estés este año en Hogwarts para sacarnos los EXTASIS.

—¿Con nosotros te refieres a tus dos amigos del alma? ¿Hay algo entre tu y la sabelotodo?

—Somos... —Ron no quería disgustarla, sabía que podía ser perjudicial para ella, y en su interior no quería herirla era especial para él— muy buenos amigos, solo eso.

Lavander apartó su mirada de la de él, había una cosa que sólo sabían ella, sus padres y su mejor amiga, Pravati Patil. Quería contárselo a Ron porque le afectaba directamente, pero no sabía como explicárselo, era algo muy delicado.

—Sabes Ron, hay muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer antes de morir, pero no las podré hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Viajar, estudiar, casarme contigo, tener hijos y formar una familia a tu lado.— Lavander le apretó la mano fuertemente y lo miró a los ojos— Estuve a punto de conseguirlo Ron, pero no me dejaron.

—¿Qué quieres decir Lavander?

—Estuve a punto de formar una familia contigo Ron.

Ron no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Una familia? ¿De qué estas hablando?

—En estos momentos Ron, serías padre, si mis padres me hubiesen permitido seguir adelante con mi embarazo. Iba a tener un hijo tuyo, un pequeño Ronald Weasley.

El pánico y la alegría se mezclaron en ese momento, cuando las palabras tomaron sentido en el cerebro del pobre Ron. "¡Yo iba a ser padre! ¡Por Merlín! Un pequeño Weasley, sangre de mi sangre, un hijo mío."

Ron miró a Lavander y lo que vio no le gustó nada. El dolor y el sufrimiento, en esos momentos le crispaban la cara y temió que algo no anduviese bien.

—La-La, ¿te encuentras bien, te duele algo? Dime lo que sea.

—Te quiero Ron.

En ese momento el cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar y Ron perdió el color de su rostro. Le puso una mano temblorosa en la mejilla que estaba menos dañada y sintió que estaba húmeda. Lavander estaba llorando. Ron se inclinó sobre ella y apoyó una mano en el costado opuesto de donde él estaba para estar más cerca de ella.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Lavander? Yo hubiese estado a tu lado, te hubiera ayudado. Estaríamos juntos en ello, tu y yo.

Lavander se aferró al brazo de Ron y lo miró a los ojos.

—Mis padres no me dejaron otra opción, ellos no querían que estuviese contigo, me dijeron que no teníais dinero y que sería infeliz a tu lado, no los pude convencer, me obligaron a perderlo y después ya no me hablaron más. Me mantuvieron encerrada en mi habitación y solo Pravati podía visitarme. Cuando empezó el colegio mis padres me permitieron ir porque tu no irías, pero nunca dejé de amarte Ron.— él le acarició la mejilla y se estremeció.— Sé que habrías sido un buen padre, el padre más orgulloso de todos.

—Te juro que haré lo que pueda para salvarte. No voy a permitir que pases por esto. Te fallé una vez y no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error.

—¿Y Hermione?

—Ahora no quiero hablar de ella, no es el momento adecuado para eso. Tienes que descansar y ya verás que todo se arreglará. Solo me tienes que prometer una cosa.

—Lo que tu quieras.

—Tienes que aguantar hasta que nosotros regresemos. Tienes que mantenerte con vida.

En ese momento aparecieron la señora Pomfrey y Ginny.

—Señor Weasley, ya es suficiente por ahora, ella tiene que descansar.

Ron miró a su hermana y vio que estaba muy seria, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hacia un rincón apartado.

—¿Qué hacer Ginny?

—¿Que qué hago? Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces tu Ronald Weasley? Lo he escuchado todo Ron, eres un cerdo. ¿Qué hay de Hermione? ¿Se lo dirás?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo hermanita, ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz, ya soy mayorcito para arreglar mis problemas.

—Te lo advierto Ron, si haces daño a Hermione te las tendrás que ver conmigo, y sabes que soy peligrosa. ¿Me has escuchado?

Ron se marchó hacia donde estaban sus amigos y Ginny lo siguió de cerca. Al reunirse de nuevo con ellos Hermione lo miró preocupada. En ese momento tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para ponerse a explicar lo que había ocurrido, primero tenía que meditar sobre Lavander y después decidir qué hacer, pero primero tenían que llevar a cabo la misión.

—¿Cómo ha ido Ron?— Hermione le cogió de la mano— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálido.

—Sí, solo es que ella esta muy mal y no creen que se salve. Estoy mas o menos bien.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

—No te preocupes, todo se arreglará. Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para la lucha.

Ron asintió y miró a sus dos amigos. Quería que todo saliese bien, que Fred y todos los demás volviesen y que Lavander se recuperase.

En ese momento Ginny aprovechó que estaba cerca de Harry para hablar con él.

—Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Ginny ahora no puedo, tenemos que marcharnos.

—Quiero ir con vosotros, quiero estar a tu lado, luchar a tu lado.

Harry cogió por los hombros a la pelirroja y la miró a los ojos.

—Te va a doler lo que te voy a decir, pero es por tu bien. No te quiero a mi lado.

Harry dejó a Ginny y volvió al lado de sus dos amigos. Se giró para mirarla por última vez y vio que estaba llorando. Lo fulminó con la mirada y salió corriendo hacia los jardines. Miró a sus amigos y dijo:

—Vayámonos entonces a salvar a nuestros amigos.

—Vosotros empezad a subir hacia el séptimo piso, yo voy a avisar al profesor Flitwick y a enviarle el _patronus_ a Slughorn. Nos reuniremos allí en cinco minutos.—dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ron salieron hacia el vestíbulo y empezaron a subir por la escalera de mármol hacia los pisos superiores. Mientras tanto Hermione llamó al profesor de Encantamientos y le dijo que la siguiese. Mandó a su nutria con un mensaje para el profesor de Pociones y se dirigieron hacia el séptimo piso. Al llegar allí vieron a los dos chicos esperando delante de una puerta que daba a una pequeña habitación vacía. Al cabo de un par de minutos apareció el voluminoso Slughorn que llevaba unas botellitas en brazos.

—Bueno, mis queridos alumnos, ya ha llegado la hora ¿no es así?— dijo Slughorn.

—Sí señor, ya es la hora.—dijo Hermione— Deme el antídoto y el beozar, profesor— Slughorn se lo entregó enseguida y lo metió en su bolsito de cuentas— Ahora profesor Flitwick háganos los hechizos desilusionadores, por favor.

El pequeño profesor sacó su varita y la agito varias veces ante los dos chicos. Primero desapareció Ron y luego llegó el turno de Hermione. Al principio Harry no los vio, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron vio como dos sombras semitransparentes se movían a su alrededor, era como si un plástico transparente estuviese ante él.

—Recordad chicos que no es permanente y que alguien puede quitároslo fácilmente. Espero que os sirva de algo, lo vais a necesitar.— les dijo Flitwick.— Ahora me marcho abajo a esperar, hasta luego muchachos.

Slughorn observó como su compañero desaparecía al final del pasillo y luego el se acercó a los chicos. Metió una mano dentro de su levita esmeralda y sacó una pequeña botellita que contenía un líquido dorado y se la entregó a Harry diciendo:

—Tomad chicos, esto es para vosotros. La guardaba para alguna ocasión de peligro y creo que a vosotros os hará más servicio que a un viejo como yo.

—¿Qué es eso profesor?— preguntó Harry, aunque tenía una leve sospecha.

—_Felix Felicis_, para que las cosas os salgan la mar de bien. Usadlo bien.

Sin decir nada más el profesor se marchó por el mismo camino que Flitwick, dejándolos solos para afrontar la ultima misión.


	5. Chapter 5 La Última Misión 1ª Parte

5. LA ULTIMA MISIÓN (primera parte)

Harry se quedó allí plantado con la botellita en las manos mirando como el profesor de pociones desaparecía por el final del pasillo. Se miró las manos y alzó ante sus ojos la botella y dijo:

—Chicos, tengo la sensación de que todo se va a arreglar. Acercaros, vamos a beber todos.

—Espera Harry, creo que tenemos que esperar a haber retrocedido para poder beber la poción. Podría no funcionar si la bebemos antes.— miró a su amigo— Saca el gira tiempo, vamos a hacerlo ya, no podemos esperar más, son casi las seis.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo el brillante colgante y se lo entregó a su amiga. Hermione estiró la cadena y dijo:

—Acercaros, tenemos que estar muy juntos para poder pasar la cadena alrededor de nuestros cuellos.

Ron abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y Harry se arrimó tanto como pudo a ella, la castaña pasó el colgante por encima de sus cabezas y cogió el colgante entre sus temblorosos dedos. Respiró hondo varias veces y calculó mentalmente, por enésima vez las vueltas que tenía que dar al pequeño reloj de arena. Una, dos, tres, cuatro,... así hasta veintiuna vueltas para poder retroceder en el tiempo hasta el momento exacto en el que ellos estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, junto a sus amigos.

El aula desapareció. Tuvieron la sensación de que volaban muy rápidamente hacia atrás. A su alrededor veían pasar manchas y colores borrosos. Notaban palpitaciones en los oídos y tenían ganas de gritar a causa de la extraña sensación a la que sus cuerpos se veían sometidos. De pronto sintieron el suelo firme bajo sus pies y todo volvió a la normalidad. Se hallaban de pie en el aula vacía y todo estaba a oscuras.

—Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo. Son las diez de la noche de ayer. Dentro de un cuarto de hora mas o menos todos ya habrán llegado desde Cabeza de Puerco al colegio y yo voy a entrar para ir directamente a la casa de los giritos.

—Mientras tanto vamos a tomar la poción de la suerte. ¿Tienes idea de cuanta cantidad podemos tomar cada uno Hermione?— dijo Harry algo nervioso.

—No sé, la verdad nunca me he preocupado de leer sobre ello, pero si os acordáis, en la botellita que le dio a Harry la ultima vez, había para un día entero. Viendo el tamaño de esta creo que tenemos de sobra para los tres.

Harry miró la botella y dijo:

—Beberemos una parte cada uno y así nos aseguraremos que tendremos suerte de sobra.—vio como Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco y le dijo—No tenemos tiempo de calcular bien las cantidades Hermione, hay que hacerlo ahora.

Harry destapó la botella y bebió un largo trago del líquido hasta que quedaron dos terceras partes de la botella y la pasó a Ron. Este la miró y calculó lo que tenía que dejar para Hermione y se lo bebió de un solo trago, como Harry, y le dio la botella a la castaña que se la quedó mirando con recelo. Sus dos amigos se la quedaron mirando con severidad y ella no tuvo más remedio que beber lo que quedaba. La sensación que les dejó era de pura autosuficiencia y de control total de cualquier situación que se les planteara.

Hermione miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las diez y cuarto. Abrió la puerta del pasillo y se asomó. Estaba desierto.

—¿Dónde vais a salir tu y Luna, Harry? No hemos pensado que la Sala de los Menesteres nunca aparece en el mismo lugar cada vez que alguien sale de ella, ha sido un error nuestro no haber pensado en ello.

—Salimos en el quinto piso. Tienes que apresurarte si quieres entrar cuando Luna y yo salgamos.

Hermione volvió a abrir la puerta y miró a sus amigos.

—Que tengáis mucha suerte chicos— en ese momento Ron se le acercó y la abrazó— Ten cuidado Ron.

Ron la besó largamente y la castaña se marchó apresuradamente hacia el quinto piso. Atravesó los pasillos a toda velocidad, tenía que llegar a tiempo para entrar en la Sala. Al girar una esquina un crujido de madera y piedra le avisó que algo estaba pasando cerca de donde estaba. A los pocos segundos vio como se materializaba ante sus ojos una puerta de madera oscura y por ella salían Harry y Luna, se apresuró a coger la puerta con la mano el tiempo suficiente para poder entrar sin que sus dos amigos notasen nada extraño.

Al entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres contempló a todos los que estaban ahí reunidos. Allí estaban Fred y George, Cho Chang, Ginny, Neville, las gemelas Patil, Lavander, Ron... hasta ella misma. Sigilosamente fue avanzando entre la gente hasta que alcanzó la puerta que daba al túnel del Pub de Aberforth. Esperó hasta que hubo un estallido de risas para abrir rápidamente la puerta y colarse sin ser vista por nadie al interior del oscuro túnel. Recorrió a la carrera la larga galería y abrió a toda prisa la puerta que daba encima de la chimenea. En la habitación no había nadie y pudo concentrarse en la habitación de la casa de los gritos en la que tenía que aparecerse. En el momento que giraba sobre sí misma, Aberforth entraba en la habitación pero la jugada le salió bien y al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró en la misma habitación en la que Voldemort mataría al profesor Snape. Miró a su alrededor y sacó su varita.

—_¡Homenus Revelio!_ —esperó un segundo y comprobó que no había nadie más en la casa.

Salió de la habitación y entró en la de al lado. Allí había una cama y un viejo armario ropero bastante grande para que ella se pudiese meter dentro sin problemas. Cautelosamente lo abrió, por suerte no había nada extraño dentro. Enseguida empezó a poner los hechizos protectores a la habitación y se metió en el armario a esperar pacientemente que le llegase la ocasión de salvar a Snape.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Harry y Ron observaban como un grupo muy numeroso de alumnos pasaba por delante de la puerta en donde estaban ellos medio escondidos, después la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió y sus amigos empezaron a salir para dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Lupin, Kingsley, toda la familia Weasley y medio antiguo equipo de Quidditch, saliendo de allí charlando acaloradamente entre ellos.

—Ahora es el momento Ron, están saliendo de la Sala para ir al Gran Comedor, vamos.

Los dos amigos se unieron a la multitud, intentando esquivar a la gente para no chocar con ellos. En pocos minutos llegaron al Gran Comedor y se situaron al lado de la puerta para observar como todo el colegio se preparaba para plantar cara ante los mortífagos. En un momento dado Harry dio un codazo a su amigo para que viese como él entraba en la sala y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

En ese momento se escuchó la escalofriante voz de Lord Voldemort.

—Sé que os estáis preparando para luchar. Pero vuestros esfuerzos son inútiles; no podéis combatirme. No obstante, no quiero mataros. Siento mucho respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts y no pretendo derramar sangre mágica.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio en los rostros de los alumnos el miedo y la rabia hacia esa voz.

—Entregadme a Harry Potter y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entregadme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados. Tenéis hasta la medianoche.

En ese momento todos miraron hacia un chico de pelo negro que estaba situado detrás de la mesa de Gryffindor, era Harry Potter. Harry se miró y casi se rió de sí mismo al ver la cara que se le había quedado al ver que todos lo miraban a él. En ese momento Pansy Parkinson gritó y vio como poco a poco todos los alumnos del colegio plantaban cara a los de Slytherin. Ron le murmuró:

—Esto no me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo, tío.

—Visto desde aquí aun impresiona más, nunca me he sentido tan protegido como en este momento.

De repente se oyó el arrastrar de bancos y luego el ruido de los alumnos abandonando el Gran Comedor. Las cuatro mesas se fueron vaciando, la de Slytherin se quedó desierta y tan solo se quedaron los alumnos mayores de edad que estaban dispuestos a presentar batalla. Kingsley empezó a organizar los grupos para combatir, enseguida los alumnos se reunieron alrededor de la tarima para ser seleccionados en algún grupo y en ese momento los dos amigos aprovecharon para escabullirse hacia los jardines y esperar a que llegase la medianoche.

—Va a ser una larga espera Harry, esto será un aburrimiento.

—Aprovecha estos momentos de tranquilidad Ron, porque después va a haber movida y no habrá tiempo de descansar.

Se sentaron en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra el muro del castillo y contemplaron la oscura noche que se abría ante sus ojos.

Harry estaba pensando en lo que pronto vendría y estaba preocupado porque todo saliese bien. No podía fallarles a sus amigos ya que confiaban ciegamente en él. Pensó en Hermione y en lo que pasaría si era descubierta por Voldemort. Sacudió la cabeza, se negó a pensar ese tipo de cosas. Hermione era inteligente y sabía lo que hacía, no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

Por su parte Ron estaba pensando en Lavander. No entendía porque no le había dicho nada y había afrontado sola todo aquel lío. Quería que todo saliese bien y que ella sobreviviese para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. También estaba Hermione, sabía que si le contaba algo de todo aquello se enfadaría mucho y hasta podía dejarlo. No quería contarle nada, quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero Ginny lo había escuchado todo y eso era un buen problema, hiciese lo que hiciese Hermione se enfadaría con él y eso no le gustaba. Había luchado para estar con ella, lo había pasado mal cuando los abandonó en el bosque aquella noche el invierno pasado y ahora que se había decidido a demostrarle que la quería con locura, las cosas se complicaban bien. Definitivamente tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos y decidir seriamente que hacer en el futuro. Lavander o Hermione. No tenía nada claro y plantearle sus dudas a Harry... Dudaba que su amigo entendiese nada. No era una situación que se pudiese comparar con lo de él y su hermana, era totalmente diferente. Además, le avergonzaba hablar de ciertas cosas tan íntimas con él.

De las puertas del castillo salieron en tropel un buen número de alumnos acompañados de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Kingsley iba en cabeza y se pararon cerca de donde estaban ellos sentados.

—¡Prestad mucha atención chicos! Tenéis que saber que vamos a enfrentarnos a gente muy peligrosa y que no tendrán ninguna piedad con vosotros. Como diría Alastor Moody: "¡Alerta permanente!"— miró a cada uno de los presentes y prosiguió— Quiero que permanezcáis en grupos de por lo menos tres personas y tenéis que protegeros los unos a los otros. Vamos a empezar por intentar contener, el mayor tiempo posible, a los mortífagos fuera de los muros del castillo. Arthur, tú dirígete hacia la zona este con tus alumnos, Remus, tú ve hacia la zona oeste, nosotros nos quedaremos a proteger esta zona, supongo que Hagrid habrá ido hacia los lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

Harry indicó a Ron que lo siguiese. Fueron detrás del grupo de Remus porque era a él al que debían dar prioridad a la hora de proteger. Los chicos observaron que en ese grupo había muchos miembros del ED. Allí estaban Neville, Luna, Cho, McMillan, Terry Boot, Goldestein, así hasta que Harry contó a unos cincuenta alumnos. Se fueron desplegando por la zona en pequeños grupos y sé quedaros expectantes mirando los altos muros exteriores del colegio.

Harry y Ron se situaron detrás de Remus Lupin. No querían perderlo de vista en el transcurso de la batalla. Harry miró su reloj y vio que eran las doce menos cinco. De repente un rayo púrpura atravesó la noche y se estrelló en la barrera de protección con gran estruendo. Después de ese impacto le siguieron un sinfín de maleficios mas y la batalla empezó. Todos los reunidos a pie de muro se concentraron en fortalecer el hechizo protector. Era una tarea ardua y pesada ya que requería mucha concentración mental. Los dos amigos colaboraron en la labor. Entonces, al otro lado de los jardines se oyeron gritos y pudieron ver como la barrera de protección se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

—¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!— les gritó Remus— ¡RECORDADLO!

Una explosión destrozó el muro que tenían delante de ellos y unas figuras encapuchadas que llevaban máscaras salieron de ente la nube de polvo que había provocado en derrumbe del muro. Eran más de los que ellos se pensaban, por lo menos había una treintena de mortífagos entrando por aquella zona. Los hechizos y maldiciones empezaron a volar de un lado a otro y Harry y su amigo tenían bastante trabajo para esquivarlos y arremeter contra sus enemigos.

Harry se encaró con un mortífago corpulento que combatía contra Cho, mientras que Ron luchaba con un alumno de Ravenclaw que era un poco torpe, pero que sabía defenderse. Por el rabillo del ojo vieron como Remus se enfrentaba contra tres mortífagos a la vez y con tan solo apartar la vista un segundo, Remus ya tenía en el suelo a dos de ellos. Cho era una autentica guerrera y en un golpe de varita desarmó a su oponente y le lanzó un hechizo paralizante que lo dejó en el suelo con cara de sorpresa. Entonces Harry fue a ayudar a Remus. Los hechizos volaban por todas direcciones, algunos de ellos se estrellaban contra los sólidos muros del castillo, abriéndole boquetes o agrietando las paredes. Harry comprobó que por el momento todo iba bien y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguno de sus compañeros necesitaba ayuda, a lo lejos vio como Neville y otro alumno desaparecían hacia los invernaderos, y pensó que debían de ir a reunirse con la profesora Sprout. Se reunió con Ron y acabaron de aturdir al molesto mortífago y miraron hacia Lupin. El licántropo estaba combatiendo de nuevo contra dos mortífagos más y esta vez lo estaba pasando un poco mal. Corrieron hacia él y se situaron a ambos lados de su amigo y lucharon codo con codo contra ellos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí chicos? Tendríais que estar haciendo lo que Dumbledore os encomendó en ves de estar aquí luchando.

Entonces de detrás de los dos oponentes apareció otro con la cara descubierta que apartó de un empujón a sus compañeros y dijo:

—Este es para mí, muchachos. Id a luchar a otro lado.

Remus y Dolohov se quedaron observándose y calibrándose las fuerzas el una al otro. Una sonrisa lobuna apareció en el rostro de Remus que dijo:

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi amigo Antonin Dolohov, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Espero que hayas mejorado desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices chucho pulgoso, te vas a tragar todo lo que digas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los dos hombres adoptaron sus posiciones de duelo y se prepararon para el enfrentamiento.

—Harry, Ron,— les dijo Remus en un susurro— marcharos de aquí, no quiero que intervengáis.

—Eso no voy a hacerlo Remus. He prometido que sobrevivirías a esta noche y lo voy a cumplir, y esto son ordenes de Kingsley. Ya lo entenderás a su debido momento.— le dijo Harry.

—¡Maldita sea Potter, no me contradigas!

Remus no pudo decir nada más, Dolohov empezó el duelo y no les daba tregua. Las maldiciones imperdonables pasaban rozando sus cabezas y a duras penas podían lanzarle algún hechizo que ni siquiera le llegaba a rozar. Harry se fijó en el rostro de Remus en el que estaba dibujada una expresión de diversión que lo dejó asombrado. A pesar de estar perdiendo estaba disfrutando de la pelea como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de regalar su primera escoba de juguete. De pronto, un grito desgarrador hendió la noche. A lo lejos, cerca de la entrada del castillo, se acercaba una mujer a la carrera blandiendo su varita enfurecida.

—¡Dora, no te acerques!— gritó Remus.

Harry casi no tuvo tiempo de actuar. Así como Lupin le gritaba a su esposa, Dolohov aprovechó para lanzarle una asesina a bocajarro. Harry empujó a Remus unos centímetros para que la maldición se estrellase contra el suelo y él le lanzó un hechizo desmayador a Remus, haciendo que cayese a plomo contra el suelo.

La risa macabra de Dolohov se oyó por toda la zona y el tipo se desapareció hacia otro lugar del campo de batalla, mientras tanto Tonks corría hacia el cuerpo inerte de su marido que yacía en el suelo.

—¡No! ¡Remus despierta! ¡No me dejes por favor!

Tonks se derrumbó encima de su marido y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras su pelo empezaba a perder el color rosa chillón que lleva, haciendo que se tornase de un color castaño desvaído. Harry se arrodilló a su lado y se medio quitó la capa para que ella pudiese verlo.

—Tonks, tranquilízate, todo se arreglará. No es lo que parece.

La chica se sobresaltó al ver a Harry a su lado.

—¡Por Merlín Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pero si te acabo de dejar dentro del castillo.

—Es una larga historia, pero hazme caso cuando te digo que nada es lo que parece, ya lo verás. Ahora está atenta, se acerca alguien.

Harry se tapó justo a tiempo para oír una voz gélida a sus espaldas.

—Mira a quien tengo aquí, pero si es mi primita la lobita.— miró hacia el suelo y se echó a reír ante lo que veían sus ojos.—Vaya, me parece que te has quedado sin tu perrito faldero, querida. Voy a ayudarte para que te reúnas con él en un santiamén.

Bellatrix se colocó en posición de duelo y sonrió maliciosamente, mientras Tonks se levantaba del suelo varita en ristre y temblando de rabia de pies a cabeza. Harry se colocó detrás de ella y Ron hizo lo mismo. Sabían que era una bruja experta en la materia y que casi nunca jugaba limpio, así que se prepararon para enfrentarse a ella.

La primera en lanzar el primer maleficio fue Tonks, las dos brujas tenían las fuerzas bastante igualadas, eran poderosas y sabían utilizar el pedazo de madera pulida que tenían en la mano. Se movían con una destreza y gracilidad que parecía que estaban danzando en medio de la noche y que los rayos de los hechizos eran las luces del escenario en el que estaban.

La contienda era brutal, en los jardines los gritos y los lamentos se mezclaban con los destellos de luz. Había gente que corría de una parte a otra de los terrenos del colegio y había duelistas por todos lados.

Harry y Ron observaron como las dos mujeres se batían con ferocidad y rabia, era un espectáculo.

—Voy a matarte, prima y voy a quitar ese cáncer que corroe a mi familia desde hace años, así el Señor Tenebroso podrá sentirse orgulloso de mí y sabrá recompensármelo de alguna manera. Prepárate para morir— blandió su brazo en un exagerado arco y un chorro de luz verde salió de su varita directamente al pecho de Tonks.

Ron agarró a Tonks por la cintura, arrastrándola con él, siguiendo la trayectoria del rayo, hasta caer al suelo, mientras Harry le lanzaba el hechizo _desmayus _para así hacerle ver a Bella que la había matado.

—He matado a mi prima, he matado a mi prima... —canturreaba ella mientras se alejaba del lugar dando saltitos para buscar a otra víctima que matar.

Harry se quedó mirando como se alejaba y luego miró los cuerpos de los Lupin. Se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló a su lado, sacó una mano de debajo de la capa invisible y les tomó el pulso.

—Lo hemos hecho bien Ron. Están vivos, pero tenemos que ponerlos en un lugar seguro, aquí pueden ser aplastados por los gigantes.

En ese momento aparecieron corriendo unas figuras a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Harry se levantó del suelo y apuntó con su varita hacia aquellas personas, cuando se acercaron vieron que se trataba de Arthur Weasley y unos cuantos alumnos. Cuando el señor Weasley vio los cuerpos en el suelo se paró en seco.

—No puede ser.— se tapó la cara con la mano libre y se frotó los ojos— Chicos ayudadme a llevarlos dentro, no pienso dejarlos aquí afuera.

Entre unos cuantos cargaron los cuerpos y se los llevaron al interior del castillo. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que las cosas se habían complicado a sobremanera. Los mortífagos, en esos momentos, tenían ventaja, los gigantes habían hecho acto de presencia y se estaban ensañando con las almenas de la zona norte del castillo, y también habían logrado penetrar en el interior del colegio. Harry miró su reloj y vio que ya eran la una de la madrugada.

—Ron, tenemos que apresurarnos a ir a la sala de los Menesteres, Allí estarán tus Hermanos luchando.

Los dos amigos avanzaron hacia la entrada del castillo y se encontraron el vestíbulo abarrotado de duelistas, iba a ser muy difícil avanzar rápidamente. Al poner un solo pie en el enlosado del vestíbulo, un hechizo se estrelló al lado del pie de Ron y este maldijo por lo bajo.

—Harry esto está impenetrable, ¿cómo vamos a entrar sin ser alcanzados por alguna maldición?

—Avancemos pegados a la pared, será más largo, pero creo que será más seguro.

Al intentar volver entrar en el vestíbulo vieron a un chiquillo que salía corriendo hacia los jardines perseguido por un mortífago bastante enfadado. Harry reconoció al chico, era Colin Creevey. Vieron como el muchacho se giraba valientemente hacia su oponente y le lanzaba un hechizo que no le acertó, mientras el mortífago se reía de él. Harry y Ron echaron a correr para ayudar a su amigo y se situaron a ambos lados de él.

—Tranquilo Colin, somos Potter y Weasley. Hemos venido a ayudarte. Cuando yo te diga ya, lanza a matar. No te lo pienses, mátalo o lo hará él.—Harry observó como el mortífago levantaba el brazo para matar y Harry le dijo— ¡Ahora Colin!— un rayo verde salió de la punta de la varita del chico y dio de lleno en el pecho del individuo que se quedó sorprendido por la astucia del niño. Y cayó a suelo.

—Ahora Colin hazme caso y vete de aquí, escóndete en la biblioteca hasta que salga el sol. Hazme caso por favor, sé lo que digo. ¡Corre!

Vieron a Colin desaparecer hacia las galerías que daban al ala este por los jardines, donde estaba la biblioteca y ellos corrieron hacia el vestíbulo. Se pegaron a la pared y pudieron entrar poco a poco. Los dos observaron a los combatientes y vieron a mucha gente que conocían. Pravati y Lavander se estaban enfrentando a un mortífago enmascarado, Neville hacía otro tanto junto a Seamus, el profesor Slughorn se batía contra Yaxley y la profesora McGonagall se enfrentaba a Rockwood. Harry, por el camino hacia la escalera de mármol derribó a un mortífago que se enfrentaba a un alumno de Hufflepuff y Ron aturdió a otro que quería atacar por la espalda a Lavander y a Pravati. Al llegar a la escalera se encontraron con Ginny, que lanzaba hechizos desde la baranda del primer piso. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al verla allí tan expuesta. De pronto, detrás de ella apareció Dean Thomas, que había encontrado una varita y se colocó al lado de ella para combatir. Aunque a Harry no le gustó que Dean estuviese al lado de su chica, se sintió más tranquilo porque sabía que su amigo la protegería, pasaron zumbando al lado de ellos y subieron las escaleras de dos en dos. Al llegar al séptimo piso se encontraron cara a cara con ellos mismos que acababan de salir de la Sala Incognoscible. Estaban jadeando y tosiendo a causa del fuego maligno. Vieron como el primer Harry se sacaba la diadema de Ravenclaw del brazo y poco después se partía en dos. A los pocos instantes el pasillo se llenó de combatientes. Aparecieron Fred y Percy luchando contra dos mortífagos encapuchados. Vieron como los primeros Harry y Ron, junto con Hermione se unían a la lucha junto a los hermanos Weasley.

Harry miró a su alrededor y le dijo a Ron:

—Pongámonos junto a Percy y Fred, hay que protegerlos de los hechizos que entrarán cuando la pared estalle. Tu ve con Percy y yo me ocuparé de Fred.

Los dos amigos corrieron hacia los hermanos Weasley y en el mismo instante que se colocaban en sus posiciones la pared estallo.

—_¡Protego!—_ gritó Harry, al mismo tempo que se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Fred. Bajo el hechizo protector vio como un rayo verde entraba por el boquete y se estrellaba contra la barrera que Harry había creado. Una nube de polvo los rodeó y Harry pudo lanzarle un _desmayus_ a Fred sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Por su parte Ron hizo otro tanto con Percy, se abalanzó sobre él y puso un escudo protector sobre ellos. Al sentir que su hermano luchaba por levantarse lo soltó y se quedó donde estaba para no chocar consigo mismo. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, se oyó un grito estremecedor. Ron miró hacia donde había dejado a Percy y lo vio sobre el cuerpo de Fred. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, pero de pronto sintió la mano de Harry alrededor de su brazo y le susurró:

—Tranquilo Ron, solo está desmayado. La historia ha de seguir su curso, ¿me has entendido?

Ron asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así sentía ese nudo en la garganta cuando miraba como él y su hermano lloraban la muerte de Fred. Harry lo agarró por el brazo y lo obligó a agacharse ante una avalancha de maldiciones que entraron por el boquete del muro. Vieron como una acromántula entraba por el agujero y era derribada por el primer Harry, luego miraron como Harry y su hermano llevaban el cuerpo de Fred a un lugar seguro y luego vieron como Hermione luchaba para que el primer Ron no se marchase a matar mortífagos al lado de Percy.

Los dos amigos se fueron detrás de Percy hacia el vestíbulo. Cegado por la rabia y el dolor vieron como el hermano de Ron se batía en duelo contar Rockwood, que al cabo de un par de minutos yacía muerto en el suelo del vestíbulo. Vieron como Dean peleaba contra Dolohov, pero no había ni rastro de Ginny, Harry miró alrededor y vio como unas vainas de _snargaluff _se quedaban suspendidas en el aire. Allí estaban ellos. Entonces pensó en que pronto aparecería Greyback. Corrió hacia las escaleras, pero en ese momento un hechizo rompió uno de los relojes de las casas y las gemas se esparcieron por el suelo haciendo que pisase alguna y cayese pesadamente al piso. Alzó la vista y vio como dos cuerpos se precipitaban al suelo, alzó su varita y gritó:

—_¡Areste Momentum!_ — mientras los dos cuerpos se posaron suavemente sobre el suelo del vestíbulo.

Harry se levantó rápidamente para lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor a Greyback cuando apareciese, pero chocó contra un alumno que retrocedía en un duelo y cuando volvió a mirar el licántropo ya estaba encima de Lavander. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como una sombra semitransparente se precipitaba sobre el monstruo y lo arrojaba lejos de la chica con un maleficio, a la vez que Hermione también le lanzaba un hechizo y salía despedido hacia atrás soltando a la chica. Greyback se levantó a duras penas del suelo y se cogió el pecho del que salía sangre a borbotones, miró a su alrededor para ver quien se había atrevido a atacarle pero no vio a nadie. Entonces hubo un destello de algo brillante que caía desde lo alto de la barandilla y una bola de cristal se estrelló sobre la cabeza del hombre lobo que se derrumbó y se quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

Ron se acercó a Lavander y se arrodilló a su lado. Estaba sin sentido y respiraba con dificultad. Tenía unas heridas horribles en la cara y llevaba la ropa ensangrentada. Harry se reunió al lado de su amigo y le dijo:

—Ron, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, ahora ya no puedes hacer nada.

—¡No! Voy a llevarla a un sitio seguro, aquí la pueden aplastar.

De pronto las puertas principales se abrieron de golpe y entraron las hijas de Aragog, la acromántula de Hagrid. Gritos de terror llenaron el aire, los combatientes se dispersaron y un montón de hechizos volaron hacia los arácnidos.

—¡Ron no hay tiempo!— le apremió Harry.

—¡No, ayúdame a llevarla!

—Nos van a descubrir, Ron, y estaremos perdidos.

Haciendo caso omiso a su amigo, Ron cogió en brazos a Lavander y se la llevó hacia el Gran Comedor, que no estaba lejos de allí. Por fortuna nadie los vio y la dejaron bien protegida detrás de una de las grandes mesas del comedor, junto a algunos heridos que allí había. Salieron apresuradamente de la sala y se adentraron en la batalla que allí se vivía. Vieron como la profesora Sprout se batía contra Nott en una encarnizada lucha por la victoria, con un impresionante movimiento de muñeca la profesora lanzó su ataque final al mortífago que cayó fulminado en el suelo cuando el hechizo le dio de lleno en el corazón. Unos pasos mas allá estaba el profesor Flitwick luchando contra Yaxley y evidentemente el mortífago iba retrocediendo ante las embestidas del viejo profesor de Encantamientos. Mas allá estaba Neville Longbottom que peleaba contra dos mortifagos enmascarados con gran habilidad. Harry y Ron se unieron a la pelea y ayudaron a su amigo a vencer. De entre los combatientes les llegó un grito, Harry miró en esa dirección y vio a Ginny peleando como una arpía enfurecida contra el mortífago que los intentó capturar en casa de los Lovegood. Era un espectáculo verla pelear, el mortífago apenas podía repeler los ataques constantes a los que estaba sometido y Ginny cada vez le ganaba más terreno. Cuando lo tuvo acorralado contra una de las paredes del vestíbulo blandió su varita en el aire y un rayo verde salió de su arma dando en el blanco y haciendo que el pobre hombre cayese muerto allí mismo. Harry se quedó sorprendido de que Ginny hubiese usado una maldición asesina contra alguien, pero después pensó que él hubiese hecho lo mismo y sonrió para sí mismo. El oponente contra el que estaban peleando cayó inconsciente al suelo, entonces Harry miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que era casi la hora de volver. Buscó la sombra de Ron y lo encontró a pocos pasos de él buscando un nuevo oponente, se acercó a él y le dijo:

—Ron es casi la hora de volver al...

Harry no pudo acabar la frase, en ese momento desaparecieron para volver a aparecer en la pequeña aula del séptimo piso junto con Hermione que lloraba y sonreía a la vez.

—


	6. Chapter 6 La Última Misión 2ª Parte

ULTIMA MISIÓN (segunda parte)

Hacía ya una hora que estaba en la casa de los gritos cuando empezó a oír unas voces provenientes de la habitación de al lado. Era una voz quebrada y baja que arrastraba las palabras muy marcadamente.

—Mi señor, esta seguro que quiere permanecer aquí. Esta todo muy sucio.

—He dicho que nos quedamos aquí Lucius, no me contradigas o vas a lamentarlo.

—Disculpe mi señor, no era mi intención ofenderlo.

Ahora la tranquilidad ya había terminado, ahora le tocaba estar atenta a lo que pasaba en la casa. Se oyeron de nuevo unos pasos que subían hacia la habitación, y luego se oyó la voz del profesor Snape.

—Mi señor, los profesores del colegio van a plantar cara ante nuestro ejército, supongo que ya ha mandado llamar a todos nuestros hombres.

—Por supuesto Severus, todos ya están en camino. Se reunirán contigo ante los muros del colegio.

No se lo vamos a poner fácil a estos inútiles. Estoy harto de que me desafíen, vamos a darles su merecido.

—¿Cree que le entregarán al chico?

—Lo dudo, pero voy a darles la oportunidad de que cambien de opinión. Sígame Snape.

Hermione oyó como los dos salían de la habitación y bajaban las escaleras hacia el exterior de la casa. De pronto la voz de Lord Voldemort se oyó amplificada un millar de veces y todo el castillo y la aldea de Hogsmeade la pudieron oír perfectamente. Cuando la voz del Señor Tenebroso se dejó de escuchar, en la habitación de al lado oyó a Lucius Malfoy hablar con su esposa.

—Tienes que convencerlo Lucius, tienes que ir a buscar a Draco. Si entra en el colegio corre un gran peligro.

—Será un esfuerzo inútil Cissy, solo conseguiremos que nos mate, además Draco es listo y no va a permitir que lo maten, es un Malfoy.

—Tengo miedo, quiero que todo esto acabe, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.— la voz de la mujer se quebró por el llanto.

—Todo se arreglará querida, ya lo verás.

Voldemort no regresó hasta pasada una hora y media y llegó de muy mal humor. Rompió varios objetos y muebles de la habitación y, por lo que pudo oír, torturó a Lucius hasta que se cansó de oír sus lamentos. Hermione sabía que Voldemort estaba allí dentro porque nadie había entrado ni salido de la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos se oyó la voz quebrada y angustiosa de Lucius.

—Mi señor. Os lo ruego, mi señor... Mi hijo...

—Si tu hijo muere, Lucius, no será por mi culpa, sino porque no acudió a mi ayuda como los restantes miembros de Slytherin. ¿No habrá decidido hacerse amigo de Harry Potter?

Hermione se estremeció. Así que Draco no había acudido a la llamada de su señor. Había actuado por su cuenta. ¿Por qué? Quizás quería demostrarle a Voldemort que él no era como su padre y que podía hacer las cosas bien, pero él no había contado con que sus dos gorilas le darían la espalda y querrían toda la gloria para ellos.

—No, no. Eso jamás— dijo Lucius en apenas un susurro perceptible.

—Más te vale.

—¿No teméis, mi señor, que Potter muera a manos de alguien que no seáis vos?— preguntó Malfoy temeroso— Perdóneme, pero ¿no sería más prudente suspender esta batalla, entrar en el castillo y... buscar vos mismo al chico?

—No finjas, Lucius. Quieres que cese la batalla para saber qué ha sido de tu hijo. Y yo no necesito buscar a Potter. Antes del amanecer, él habrá venido a buscarme a mí.

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos en silencio, pero al final Voldemort volvió a hablar.

—Ve a buscar a Snape.

—¿A... Snape, mi señor?

—Sí, eso he dicho. Ahora mismo. Lo necesito. Tengo que pedirle que me preste un... servicio. ¡Ve a buscarlo!

Se oyeron unos pasos que se alejaban apresuradamente escaleras abajo y el Señor Tenebroso dijo:

—Es la única forma, Nagini.

Hermione supuso que en ese momento estaba encerrando a la serpiente en su esfera mágica para protegerla de Harry, ahora que sabía lo de los Horrocruxes.

La espera fue una agonía para Hermione. Con cada crujido que escuchaba se pensaba que alguien irrumpiría en la habitación y se daría cuenta de que ella estaba escondida ahí. Al cabo de una hora, mas o menos, se escucharon de nuevo pisadas que subían las escaleras y entraban en la habitación de Voldemort.

—Mi señor, ha mandado llamarme.

—¿Cómo van las cosas allí fuera, Severus?

—Las cosas van mejor de lo que pensaba mi señor, sus defensas se están debilitando...

—Y sin tu ayuda. Eres un mago muy hábil, Severus, pero a partir de ahora no creo que resultes indispensable. Ya casi hemos llegado... casi...

—Dejadme ir a buscar al chico. Dejad que os lo traiga. Sé que puedo encontrarlo, mi señor. Os lo ruego.

A partir de ese momento Snape insistió varias veces para ir a buscar a Harry, pero Voldemort se estaba impacientando y al final le explicó que tenía un problema con su varita. Le dijo que no dominaba a la varita porque él no era su verdadero amo, que ella pertenece al mago que mata a su anterior propietario, y Severus mató a su anterior dueño, Albus Dumbledore. Le dijo que mientras él viviese la Varita de Saúco no sería completamente suya.

De repente se oyó un escalofriante silbido y el grito espeluznante del profesor Snape al ser apresado por la esfera de la serpiente y un horrible crujido sonó cuando los colmillos del animal se hundieron en la garganta del hombre.

—Lo lamento— dijo Lord Voldemort mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación para abandonar la casa.

Hermione esperó unos minutos antes de salir de su escondite, verificó que el hechizo desilusionador aun funcionaba y salió de la habitación donde se había metido. Asomó la cabeza por el dintel de la puerta de la otra habitación y vio que ellos aun se encontraban en la habitación. Harry recogió los recuerdos de Snape en la botellita que ella había hecho aparecer y se escuchó la chillona voz de Voldemort anunciando que esperaría una hora para que Harry se entregase, de lo contrario seguirían luchando y seguiría muriendo más gente. Mientras ellos se marchaban por el túnel, ella le hizo un hechito al profesor para comprobar las constantes vitales y se alarmó al notar que el corazón apenas seguía latiendo y la respiración era cada vez más pausada. De su bolsito de cuentas sacó todo lo necesario para salvar al hombre que tenía a sus pies y se dispuso a cumplir con su parte de la misión.

Se arrodilló al lado de él y le rasgó la ropa para dejar al descubierto las heridas de la serpiente, cogió un beozar y se lo metió en la boca para que empezase a absorber el posible veneno que se le hubiese metido ya en el cuerpo. Volvió a comprobar las constantes del profesor y comprobó que su corazón se había parado definitivamente. Se sacó la chaqueta y la enrolló dé forma que hizo una especie de cojín y lo puso debajo de la nuca de Snape para abrirle las vías respiratorias, juntó las dos manos, una encima de la otra y las colocó al final del esternón empezando con el masaje cardíaco. Era una labor agotadora, pero tenía que devolverlo a la vida como fuese. A cada insuflación las esperanzas de que reaccionase se iban desvaneciendo, pero ella no aflojó el ritmo y cuando iba a darse por vencida el pecho del profesor sufrió un espasmo y el corazón volvió a latir débilmente. Enseguida sacó el antídoto y le limpió las heridas para quitar el veneno, luego sacó el díctamo y le selló los cortes profundos. En ese momento el profesor abrió los ojos, cuando reparó en ella los abrió desmesuradamente e intentó incorporarse, pero las heridas volvieron a abrirse y el hombre se desmayó de nuevo. Hermione vio que la sangre volvía a emanar de las heridas y solo se le ocurrió una cosa, alzó su varita por encima de las heridas y empezó a murmurar:

—_¡Vulnerasanentum... Vulnerasanentum... Vulnerasanentum.. ! —_ lo dijo varias veces mientras pasaba su varita por encima de las heridas y vio ante sus ojos cómo los cortes se iban cerrando y la sangre que le había empapado la ropa volvía al interior del cuerpo. No toda la sangre regresó a su origen pero el hombre volvió a adquirir un mejor color de piel.

Hermione, decidida, levantó una manga a Snape para aplicarle la transfusión mágica, al levantarle se dio cuenta que era el brazo donde tenía la marca tenebrosa que era de un color negro intenso. Se armó de valor y cogió la daga de plata que había metido en su bolsito, le hizo una pequeña incisión bastante profunda y ella hizo lo mismo en su brazo. Se remangó hasta el antebrazo y se cortó profundamente hasta que sangró copiosamente y enseguida apuntó a su brazo con la varita y dijo:

—_¡Sangus Transfusus!_ —el hilo de sangre que salía de su brazo empezó a formar una hermosa hebra carmesí que fluía hacia el brazo ensangrentado de Snape, la fina hebra hizo contacto con la piel del profesor y se metió en el corte que le había hecho ella.

Hermione miró como su sangre entraba en el cuerpo de Snape hipnotizada. Al alzar los ojos hacia su paciente vio que él estaba despierto y mirando la hebra escarlata que los tenía a ambos conectados. Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione deshizo el conjuro, selló los cortes con díctamo y los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

—¡Granger!— exclamó Snape con la voz cascada.— ¿Qué ha pasado? El Señor Tenebroso...

—No hable ahora profesor, guarde fuerzas para más tarde.— Hermione lo ayudó a incorporarse un poco, se levantó del suelo y cogió la apolillada colcha que cubría la cama de la habitación, la dobló y la puso en la espalda de Snape para que estuviese más cómodo.

Al incorporarse Snape se mareó y todo a su alrededor empezó a darle vueltas, instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza para sujetársela para parar el vaivén. Hermione se volvió a arrodillar a su lado alarmada y empezó a revisarle las heridas para comprobar que ninguna se hubiese abierto de nuevo.

—¿Le duele en algún otro sitio? Tengo que asegurarme que le he curado todas las heridas profesor.— mientras la castaña decía eso sus manos exploraban el torso del hombre buscando más desgarros provocados por la serpiente, pero no encontró ninguno más y suspiró aliviada. Al alzar los ojos hacia Snape vio que él la seguía mirando sorprendido, le sonrió tímidamente y bajó la vista hacia sus manos. Entonces se dio cuenta que las tenía posadas en el pecho del profesor. Las quitó de golpe y se apartó de él todo lo que pudo, mientras su piel se teñía de rojo.

—L—lo s—siento p—profesor, yo... —balbuceó ella avergonzada— yo solo pretendía comprobar que usted estuviese bien, lo siento mucho.

—Granger, me ha salvado la vida, no tiene que disculparse por nada de lo que haya hecho.— Snape la miró y dijo— Ahora me gustaría saber que ha pasado. ¿Ha terminado ya todo?

Hermione miró su reloj y vio que eran las tres y cuarto, solo tenía quince minutos para explicarle la situación y desaparecer.

—Tengo poco tiempo para explicárselo todo, pero a estas horas la batalla aun no ha terminado. Voldemort será derrotado, Harry lo matará, pero esto no sucederá hasta que salga el sol. Como sabrá, nosotros nos hemos marchado no hace mucho rato por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador, pero yo ya hacía horas que estaba escondida en la casa esperando que esto le sucediese. Harry ha encontrado un gira tiempo y hemos vuelto al pasado para cambiar algunas cosas, cosas que no afecten a la los acontecimientos de esta noche. Dentro de unos diez minutos voy a desaparecer, pero usted no debe salir de aquí hasta que el sol se asome por detrás del castillo, tiene que esperar hasta entonces porque sino podemos alterar la historia, además no creo que sea bien recibido.

—El Señor Tenebroso será derrotado.—el profesor se quedó un momento pensando y luego preguntó— ¿Qué hacía Potter cuando estaba con Dumbledore? Es algo que me he estado preguntando desde entonces y el profesor se niega a contármelo.

—Dumbledore le explicó que Voldemort había creado ocho Horrocruxes para ser inmortal.— los ojos de Snape se abrieron desmesuradamente, era evidente que sabía lo que era.— pero nosotros hemos estado buscándolos uno por uno hasta que ahora solo queda uno...

—La serpiente.—concluyó Snape.

—Sí. Esta fue la misión que le encomendó Dumbledore antes de morir, que buscase los horrocruxes y que los destruyese para poder derrotar a Voldemort.

—Ese anillo maldito que Dumbledore se puso, era un horrocrux ¿verdad?

—Sí. El anillo de los Gaunt, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw, el diario de Tom Ryddle que abría la Cámara de los Secretos, el guardapelo de Slytherin, Nagini, Harry y por ultimo Voldemort.

—¿Potter, Potter era un horrocrux? Dumbledore me mencionó algo parecido, pero no le hice caso, yo se lo tenía que comunicar a Potter si el Señor Tenebroso protegía a la serpiente. Y así lo hice, le he dado mis recuerdos a Potter para que sepa toda la verdad.

—Lo sé. Por eso Harry puede hablar pársel y tiene esa conexión con Voldemort. Cuando Voldemort intentó matarlo por primera vez y su hechizo rebotó un pedazo de su alma se desprendió y ocupó el cuerpo del único ser vivo que en aquellos momentos quedaba en la casa y ese era Harry.— Hermione volvió a mirar su reloj, tan solo faltaba un minuto— Profesor, ahora voy a irme, pero recuerde que cuando salga el sol tiene que venir hacia el castillo.

—Lo intentaré Granger.

Hermione se levantó y recogió apresuradamente los frascos y su daga, se giró para mirar a Snape y se despidió con la mano mientras gruesas lágrimas de alegría resbalaban por su mejilla, le sonrió y despareció ante los ojos del profesor.

—


	7. Chapter 7 Supervivencia

Un silencio estremecedor inundó la sala cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Lord Voldemort cayó al polvoriento enlosado del Gran Comedor y todo quedó en suspenso. Fenrir Greyback miraba cómo su señor se desplomaba sin vida a cámara lenta y el niño que sobrevivió atrapaba la varita al vuelo y quedaba estático viendo como su eterno rival era derrotado por su propio hechizo.

De pronto el tumulto se desató alrededor de Harry Potter, los vítores y los gritos de la gente allí congregada llenaron el aire. El sol entraba en la sala por los ventanales y la gente rodeó al héroe del momento.

En ese momento, Greyback empezó a arrastrarse hacia la salida del castillo. Todo su cuerpo estaba machacado. Sangraba por todas partes y los cortes que tenía no se cerraban tan fácilmente como lo hacían normalmente. Notó que debía de tener un par de costillas rotas y algún que otro hueso roto, le costaba respirar y tenía las manos despellejadas. Cuando llegó al exterior, pensó que había tenido una suerte horrorosa de no haber sido visto por nadie hasta ahora. Miró a su alrededor y vio el desastre que habían armado, sonrió maliciosamente, esperaba que no pudiesen volver a usar aquel lugar.

A sus espaldas oyó ruidos y se apresuró a esconderse entre unos arbustos, no quería que lo encontrasen, tenía que huir de allí cuanto antes. Se arrastró entre la maleza hacia el Bosque Prohibido, era el único sitio que en esos momentos creía seguro. Al atardeces había conseguido ponerse en pie, pero las cosas se le complicaron, empezó a tener fiebre alta y sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviese atravesado por millones de dagas. Los cortes no habían curado, empezaban a supurarle y empezó a tener violentos temblores. Para cuando llegó al final del Bosque, estaba ya exhausto y casi inconsciente. Al despuntar el alba encontró una granja y se metió en el establo para intentar recuperar algo de fuerzas. Le costó abrir la pesada puerta y con mucha dificultad se escondió entre los pesados fardos de pienso y paja que allí había para caer en la más absoluta inconsciencia.

Despertó lentamente y notó que ya no estaba entre la paja, intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió a causa del agotamiento. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación sencilla que contenía una cama individual, en la que él estaba tumbado, una mesilla de noche, una silla y un armario ropero desvencijado. Había una pequeña ventana de la que colgaban unas cortinas de encaje que en su tiempo debían de ser blancas, pero ahora eran de un color amarillento muy feo y además, estaban raídas y llenas de polvo. Algo se movió en el rincón opuesto de la habitación. Era un gato negro que se camuflaba entre las sombras y lo miraba con sus ojos como linternas amarillas. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo pero las costillas se lo impidieron. En ese momento notó que iba cubierto de vendajes y también notó quelo habían aseado.

—¡Me cago en Merlín! Me han lavado.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer cargada con una bandeja. Al ver que estaba despierto se paró en seco. Greyback olió su miedo y le dijo:

—No voy a hacerte daño, no puedo moverme.

La mujer se le acercó cautelosamente y cuando estuvo cerca, el licántropo pudo ver que debía de ser joven y además era muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello negro y rizado, largo hasta las caderas, de piel blanca y ojos amarillos penetrantes. La chica dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y lo miró, poco a poco se le acercó más hasta que puso su mano en la frente de él.

—Aun tiene fiebre, será mejor que no intente moverse o será peor.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Morgana Wicksped.

—¿Eres muggle?

La chica lo miró sorprendida y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Eres mago? Yo pensé que era un licántropo no mágico, un muggle convertido.

Geryback frunció el ceño. ¿Era posible que la chica supiese lo que él era? Además no le gustaba nada que lo comparasen con un maldito muggle.

—Soy bruja, no se preocupe, yo no habría utilizado la magia con usted por que no estaba segura de si era mago o no.

—No creo que conozca ninguna magia oscura para curar mis heridas.

La chica miró nerviosa hacia la puerta y dijo:

—¿Quién le ha hecho eso?— él no le respondió— Me he enterado de que en Hogwarts ha habido una especie de batalla entre el Ministerio y los Mortífagos de Voldemort. ¿Estaba usted allí?

—Para que lo quieres saber ¿Para entregarme?

La muchacha lo miró desafiante y le dijo:

—A mí me trae sin cuidado el Ministerio, a mi familia no nos ha traído más que problemas a causa de nuestra sangre. Y ese Voldemort no lo conozco, así que me da igual.

—¿Sois mestizos?

—Algo así. En mi familia todos los varones nacen hombres lobo por culpa de nuestro bisabuelo, Gregory Wicksped. Cada año tenemos que acudir al Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas para registrar a los nuevos miembros de la familia, si los hay. Yo soy la última que ha nacido, mis padres murieron hace cinco años.

—¿Vives sola?

—No, también están mis hermanos. Somos cuatro. Qhuinn, Blaylock, John y yo. Bueno, en realidad aquí vivimos tres. Qhuinn se casó el año pasado y vive a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí con su esposa Layla.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Qhuinn tiene treinta, Blaylock veintisiete, John veinticinco y yo tengo veintidós.

Greyback la miró sorprendido, la verdad no parecía tan joven.

—¿Has estudiado en Hogwarts?

—Sí, como todos mis hermanos, todos hemos sido de Hufflepuff— Morgana lo miró— Será mejor que coma un poco, tiene que recuperare pronto. Yo me voy a preparar la cena y después le traeré el Crecehuesos.

—¿Tus hermanos saben que estoy aquí?

—Claro, ellos fueron los que le encontraron y le trajeron aquí.

Greyback abrió la boca para decir algo más pero ella lo cortó.

—Hace muchas preguntas. Descanse y cuando esté mejor podremos hablar.

Greyback se quedó helado. Ella se atrevía a hacerle callar. Tenía que reconocer que era una chica valiente, pero lo comprendía, se había criado entre licántropos, tenía que saber como dominarlos.

—


	8. Chapter 8 Reencuentros

Los tres amigos se miraron. Habían regresado sanos y salvos. Hermione corrió a abrazar a Ron y a Harry y sollozó de alegría al poder volver a abrazarlos de nuevo.

—¿Cómo está Snape?

—Lo he dejado vivo y estable en la Casa de los Gritos y ya debería de estar en el castillo. Le dije que cuando el sol ya estuviese bien alto que viniese hacia aquí. ¿Y vosotros como os ha ido?

—Perfecto, solo hay que despertar a los Lupin y comprobar cuantos hay que se han salvado.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? Quiero ver a mi hermano.— apremió Ron.

—¡Esperad! Hay que quitarnos los hechizos desilusionadores— dijo Hermione sacando su varita—_¡Finite!_

Ron vio como el cuerpo de Hermione y el suyo se solidificaban, cogió a sus amigos de las manos y los arrastró hacia el pasillo y no los soltó hasta que llegaron a la escalinata principal, donde se veía la entrada del Gran Comedor. Había un gran alboroto en la sala, mucha gente iba y venía de un lado a otro y los tres se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Bajaron la escalera a toda velocidad y entraron en el Gran Comedor. En medio de la sala, la familia Weasley estaba reunida en torno a los cuerpos de los Lupin y de Fred. Harry se acercó a ellos y se abrió paso para llegar hasta ellos.

—¡Harry, hijo mío, habéis regresado!— gritó Molly abrazando a Harry, miró a su hijo que estaba tendido sobre una litera y le dijo— Sé que habéis hecho lo que habéis podido, no pasa nada, lo superaremos.

—Señora Weasley, permítame enseñarle una cosa que le va a alegrar el día.

Harry se zafó del abrazo de la mujer y se aproximó a Fred. Sacó su varita y apuntándolo con ella exclamó:

—_¡Enérvate!_ — lentamente los ojos del pelirrojo temblaron y empezaron a abrirse poco a poco. La señora Weasley se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de alegría mientras se abrazaba a su esposo. George, corrió hacia su hermano y lo envolvió en sus brazos sollozando como un niño pequeño. Mientras tanto Fred se incorporaba y buscaba alguien con la mirad— ¿Percy? ¿Dónde esta ese idiota?

Todos los presentes lo miraron confundidos.

—Es que el muy imbécil me dejó con la palabra en la boca cuando le quería contar un chiste.

De entre los allí reunidos salió un pelirrojo larguirucho que se precipitó hacia Fred llorando igual o peor que el hermano gemelo de Fred.

—Pensé que no volvería a oírte despotricar contra mí. Lo siento, debí protegerte, debí...

—¿De qué estás hablando Perce? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Parece como si estuviésemos en un velatorio.

—Es que creímos que estabas muerto Fred, pero Harry te ha salvado, como a muchos otros.

—¿Qué estaba muerto?

Fred se levantó de la litera y miró a su alrededor y cuando sus ojos se posaron en os cuerpos de Remus y Dora su rostro palideció. Harry se acercó a los Lupin y dijo:

—No os preocupéis, ahora mismo van a despertarse.

Igual que había hecho con Fred, Harry apuntó con su varita a Remus y a Tonks y dijo:

—_¡Enérvate!_ —dos veces seguidas, poco a poco los dos fueron abriendo los ojos y de pronto se incorporaron de golpe y gritaron:

—¡Potter, en que estabas pensando!

Todos los Weasley, Kingsley, los profesores del colegio y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix prorrumpieron en vítores y aplausos al ver a la pareja en pie. Los Lupin se miraron sorprendidos sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. La señora Weasley se acerca a Tonks y le dice:

—Dora, no sabes lo contentos que estamos de que no os pasase nada. Harry y los chicos han sido muy valientes al no permitir que os matasen.

—Por eso dijiste que sobreviviría a esta noche, porque sabías que acabaría muerto ¿no es así?

—Así es Remus, pero no podía contarte nada.— dijo Harry

—¿Cómo podíais saberlo si cuando yo bajé a los jardines vosotros estabais en el interior del castillo?

—Harry encontró un gira tiempo y decidimos usarlo para salvaros de la muerte.—dijo Hermione.

Harry buscó a Kingsley y lo vio al lado del señor Weasley, fue hacia él y le dijo:

—Señor, la misión ha terminado. ¿Sabe cuanta gente ha sobrevivido?

—Cuando vosotros retrocedisteis en el tiempo habían unas cincuenta bajas. Ahora hay mas de la mitad. Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros. Seréis unos de los mejores aurores que tendrá el Ministerio.

—Señor ¿Sabe si ha llegado alguien desde Hogsmeade?

—¿Desde Hogsmeade? ¿Quién tendría que venir desde allí Harry?

El chico abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento alguien se acercó al Ministro y le dijo:

—Señor, alguien se está acercando por el sendero principal desde el pueblo, creemos que puede tratarse de un mortífago herido.

Kingsley miró a Harry, pero no le dijo nada más y dejó a los chicos para salir hacia el exterior. Harry miró a Hermione y esta le dijo:

—Tengo el presentimiento de que es Snape. Si lo apresan no le van a dejar explicarse.

—¡Vamos!—gritó Harry.

Los tres echaron a correr hacia los jardines, pasaron junto al Ministro a toda velocidad hacia el camino de Hogsmeade. Se había formado una fina bruma a causa del sol y la humedad que había en el ambiente, que enturbiaba el paisaje. Harry miró hacia las verjas del colegio y vio a una figura que caminaba tambaleándose hacia el castillo, iba vestido con una túnica negra y llevaba el cabello negro largo y lacio que ondeaba con la fina brisa que soplaba desde el lago. Harry, sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr hacia aquella figura, a pocos metros se paró en seco y se miraron a los ojos.

Era Severus Snape. Se le acercó y Harry pudo percibir un cambio en sus ojos, antes eran fríos y llenos de odio, en cambio ahora eran más cálidos, llenos de respeto y agradecimiento. Estaba terriblemente pálido y ojeroso y le dijo con voz áspera y ronca:

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—No podía dejar morir a alguien inocente. He tenido la oportunidad de salvar a las personas que quería y usted es una de ellas.

—Yo nunca te he caído bien Potter. ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

—Porque mi madre nunca me perdonaría no haberle salvado la vida al tener la oportunidad. Usted la amaba, le fue fiel hasta su muerte. La amaba tanto como yo la amo. Además me equivoqué con usted profesor. Ha sido fiel a Dumbledore y a la Orden hasta el final. No se merecía que lo matasen de aquella forma. Lily estaría orgullosa de usted, eso no lo dude. Hay algo de ella en usted y eso es el respeto hacia los hijos de muggle y los mestizos. Usted nunca más ha vuelto a usar la expresión "Sangre Sucia" contra nadie, mi madre le enseñó la lección, porque desde el día que usted la llamó así se fueron distanciando hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Estuve equivocado contigo, tú no eres cómo tu padre. Sé que me empeciné en que erais iguales y lo sois, pero físicamente. Eso es lo que más me desconcertaba, veía a tu padre e ti, pero el carácter y las acciones eran de tu madre. Cada vez que te veía me recordabas a ella y eso me devolvía al dolor de pensar que ella ya no estaba aquí para ayudarte y velar por tu seguridad. Por eso decidí odiarte, porque el dolor de la pedida de tu madre se me hacía más acentuado cada vez que te veía. Cuando Dumbledore me hizo jurar que te protegiera, sentí que ese era mi deber, mi castigo por haberle revelado al Señor Tenebroso la profecía.— en ese momento Snape se arrodilló ante Harry— Perdóname.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. ¡Snape le estaba pidiendo perdón! El chico no sabía que hacer, se sentía ridículo viendo al profesor de esa manera.

—Profesor Snape, no tengo nada que perdonarle. Tenía que ser de esta manera. De otro modo, no habría entendido nada de lo ocurrido. Admito que sus recuerdos me han aclarado muchas cosas, pero Dumbledore me ha aclarado todas las demás y ahora mi misión ha terminado. Voldemort ha muerto y ha sido derrotado. Se han acabado los meses de terror y sufrimiento— Harry le tendió la mano a Severus—Levántese, entremos en el castillo y la señora Pomfrey lo revisará. No tiene muy buen aspecto, profesor.

Cuando Harry ayudó a levantar a Snape, se encontraron cara a cara con la varita de Kingsley apuntando al pecho del profesor.

—Apártate de él Harry. Tengo que detenerlo.

Harry sacó su varita y dijo con voz tranquila, pero letalmente mortífera:

—Apártese usted, señor Ministro. El profesor Snape es inocente. Si nos deja pasar se lo voy a demostrar— lo miró intensamente— Ahora apártese.

McGonagall cogió del brazo a Kingsley y lo apartó del camino de Harry. Mientras él avanzaba hacia el castillo se dio cuenta que todos habían salido al exterior tras ellos. Hermione lo ayudó a llevar al profesor. Los Weasley al completo los miraban interrogantes y Neville y los demás miembros del ED lo miraban petrificados pensando que era inverosímil ver a Potter ayudando a Snape. Todos los presentes les iban abriendo paso. Harry y Hermione subieron los escalones del castillo ayudando a un Snape cada vez más débil. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, Snape se derrumbó y los chicos cayeron bajo el peso del hombre. La señora Pomfrey se alarmó al verlos con el ex —director a rastras. Lo llevaron a una litera vacía y la enfermera ahogó un grito al ver las cicatrices que tenía en el cuello el profesor, ya que se habían abierto de nuevo. Hermione ayudó a la enfermera, no entendía por que se le habían abierto de nuevo, pensó en todos los pasos que había dado para curarlo y no encontraba ningún error. Entonces la señora Pomfrey le preguntó:

—Señorita Granger, ¿le dio el antídoto para que se lo bebiese?

La castaña palideció. Ahora sabía cual era su error. Con las prisas de salvarlo antes de que se le acabase el tiempo se había saltado uno de los pasos más importantes. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba de su bolso el frasco del antídoto. La enfermera cogió el frasco y vertió el contenido en un cuenco, incorporó al profesor y le acercó la poción a los labios. El hombre bebió hasta la ultima gota y poco a poco le color de su piel fue volviendo a la normalidad. La señora Pomfrey sacó de su delantal un nuevo frasquito de díctamo y se lo aplicó en las heridas, que sanaron a una velocidad asombrosa, dejando unas cicatrices de un color rosáceo.

—Ahora voy a preparar una poción reabastecedora de sangre. Luego tendrá que ser trasladado a San Mungo para que se aseguren que está totalmente limpio del veneno.

—Yo no pienso ir al hospital Poppy, estoy perfectamente.— dijo Snape que había vuelto en sí.

—No me discutas Severus, harás lo que yo te diga, eres peor que alguno de los alumnos de este colegio.— dijo la enfermera exasperada.

Sin dejarle decir nada más la señora Pomfrey se marchó hacia una mesa al otro lado de la improvisada enfermería a preparar la poción. Mientras tanto el Gran Comedor se había llenado otra vez de gente y observaban al profesor con temor.

—¡Potter!— llamó Snape— Explícame que pasó con el Señor Tenebroso.

—Como supongo que sabrá. Dumbledore descubrió el secreto mejor guardado de Tom Ryddle, los Horrocruxes.

—Dumbledore nunca me contó nada de todo esto.

—Eso era lo que me enseñaba en sus clases particulares. Me enseñó la vida del joven Tom. Cuando lo fue a ver al orfanato, en el colegio, cuando trabajó para Boring & Burcks, la tienda de antigüedades del callejón Knockturn. La visita que le hizo a su tío Morfin Gaunt. Descubrí muchas cosas asombrosas sobre Voldemort, Dumbledore me dijo que él y yo teníamos muchos aspectos en común, pero que nos diferenciábamos en una cosa: la capacidad de amar. Juntos empezamos a hacer conjeturas sobre los posibles horrocruxes que habría creado Voldemort y me enseñó los que él había descubierto. El diario que abría la Cámara de los Secretos, el anillo de Sórvolo Gaunt, su abuelo materno, y el Guardapelo de Slytherin. Después Dumbledore murió y tuve emprender la búsqueda con mis amigos.

—Debió de ser difícil encontrarlos.— dijo Snape.

—Fue desesperante. El guardapelo resultó ser falso, alguien más que nosotros descubrió la existencia de los horrocruxes, un mortífago: Regulus Black.

—¿Regulus? ¿El hermano de Sirius? No me extraña que el Señor Tenebroso acabase con él.

—No fue Voldemort el que lo mató sino los sortilegios que había puesto en el lugar donde había escondido el guardapelo.— Harry retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos— Pasamos varias semanas de un lado para otro, fuimos al ministerio para recuperar el verdadero guardapelo, a Godric's Hollow, donde Voldemort casi nos mata.

— Sé de vuestra aventura en el Valle de Godric, el Señor Tenebroso estuvo de muy mal humor durante bastante tiempo.

—Después fuimos a casa de Xenophilius Lovegood. Hermione quería hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre un tema que Dumbledore le había enseñado mediante un libro, y que ella creía que nos ayudaría en la investigación sobre los Horrocruxes. Luego nos acercamos a pueblos de magos para investigar, pero en una de aquellas incursiones nos encontraron unos Carroñeros y nos llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy, nos habían descubierto, allí descubrimos que Voldemort había escondido un horrocrux, quizás dos, en la cámara de seguridad de los Lestrange, esa misma noche pudimos escapar gracias a Dobby, el elfo doméstico.

—Esa fue una de las jugadas más espléndidas que hicisteis Potter. Desde ese día los Malfoy tenían prohibido salir de la Mansión y el Señor Tenebroso se desahogó con ellos, te puedo asegurar que los dejó en un estado lamentable.

—No es justo el trato que les daba Voldemort a los Malfoy, ellos siempre lo han ayudado.— intervino Hermione.

—El Señor Tenebroso se cansó de que Lucius siempre metiese la pata, tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso con lo que hacía, yo ya se lo advertí más de una vez, pero su orgullo siempre ha sido su perdición.

—Cuando escapamos— siguió Harry— nos fuimos a casa de Bill Weasley y allí planeamos entrar en Gringotts para sacar el horrocrux y destruirlo. Con la ayuda de un duende y poción multijugos entramos en el Banco de los Magos y encontramos la copa de Hufflepuff, pero allí también nos descubrieron y tuvimos que escapar a lomos de un dragón, entonces, cuando nosotros ya habíamos dejado al dragón, Voldemort se enteró del asalto a la cámara de Bellatrix y su enfado fue monumental, no podía creer que nosotros hubiésemos descubierto su secreto y decidió comprobar todos los escondites, así fue como nos enteramos de que uno de ellos estaba escondido en Hogwarts.

De repente una voz profunda y tranquila sonó a las espaldas de Harry, era Kingsley Shacklebolt:

—Harry, creo que tenemos que hablar de este asunto. Ahora mismo, por favor.

—


	9. Chapter 9 Explicaciones 1ª Parte

(primera parte)

Harry se giró lentamente para encararlo de frente y vio, que al lado del Primer Ministro de Magia estaban Remus, Tonks, los señores Weasley, la directora del colegio, la profesora McGonagall y los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—Hay muchas cosas que nos tienes que explicar, muchacho— dijo Remus.

—Sí, tenéis que contarnos lo que habéis estado haciendo los tres.—dijo Arthur Weasley.

—Nos habéis tenido muy preocupados, Harry— terció Molly Weasley.

Harry los miró, sabía que tenía que contarles todo desde el principio. Pero no sabía como empezar. Dirigió su mirada a sus dos amigos que estaban detrás de él y al final habló:

—Sé que hay que contar muchas cosas, pero es una historia muy larga y este no es el lugar adecuado para ello.

—Vayamos a mi despacho, Harry. Allí podremos hablar tranquilamente.— dijo McGonagall.

En aquel momento apareció la señora Pomfrey con la poción del profesor y este le dijo:

—Poppy, me voy a levantar. Tengo que aclarar unos asuntos con la Orden del Fénix que no pueden esperar.

—¡Ni hablar Severus! ¡No puedes levantarte! Acabas de recuperarte de unas heridas muy graves y no voy a permitir que arriesgues tu salud por una estupidez.

—Vamos Poppy, sabes que lo voy a hacer igual, tanto si es por las buenas o por las malas.

Snape le cogió el vaso de las manos y se bebió la poción de un solo trago, guiñándole un ojo.

—Mmm, estaba deliciosa. Ese toque de regaliz le da un sabor más agradable. Gracias.

Snape apartó las sabanas de la cama y se levantó ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

—Profesor Snape, no es conveniente que se levante tan pronto.— le dijo Hermione.

—Lo sé Granger, pero necesitareis mi ayuda para hacer entrar en razón a los de la Orden. Cuando quieren son un poco difíciles de entendederas.

—Señor, nosotros nos las arreglaremos bien. Además, tenemos sus recuerdos en el pensadero de Dumbledore y... — le dijo Harry.

—Quiero estar allí para defenderme Potter, ¿es que te cuesta entender una cosa así?

—Perdone profesor, no era mi intención ofender.

Los cuatro emprendieron la marcha y cuando se reunieron con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Snape encabezando la marcha.

—Severus, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo levantado?—preguntó McGonagall.

—Dudo que Poppy te haya dado permiso para levantarte tan pronto— dijo también Molly.

—Quiero defenderme de vuestras acusaciones y quiero que sepáis toda la verdad sobre muchas cosas que he hecho bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore.

—Entonces será mejor que empecemos a subir hacia el despacho.— dijo Kingsley.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron ante las gárgolas destruidas que daban a la escalera de caracol del despacho. Harry se paró y dejó pasar ante él a todos los mayores. Los tres amigos se quedaron los últimos y Ron dijo:

—Espero que nos crean, Harry.

—Nos creerán, además tenemos a Snape.

—Y sobretodo tenemos a Dumbledore.— dijo Hermmione.

—¡El cuadro del director, es verdad!— exclamó Ron.

Los tres subieron la escalera apresuradamente, cuando entraron se encontraron a algunos sentados en sillas, Remus estaba junto a la ventana de detrás del escritorio, Kingsley se había sentado en la silla del director y McGonagall se había situado de pie al lado del Ministro. Harry miró la pared de enfrente de la puerta y se encontró con los ojos azules del director que lo miraban desde detrás de sus gafas de media luna.

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo va todo?— miró a su alrededor y sonrió— No puedo creer que ya te hayas metido en líos antes de empezar el colegio.

—Albus, por favor, este asunto es muy serio.— lo regañó McGonagall.— ¿Se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado estas últimas horas?

—Algo me ha llegado, pero creo que será mejor que nos lo expliquen los protagonistas. ¿No crees Minerva?

—A esto era precisamente a lo que habíamos venido.— la directora miró a los tres chicos y les dijo— Bueno, vamos a ver que nos tenéis que contar. Tomad asiento.

La profesora hizo aparecer tres sillas delante del escritorio para que ellos se sentasen, cuando lo hicieron Kingsley habló:

—Albus, estamos aquí para que nos cuenten lo que han estado haciendo durante todos estos meses.

—¡Ah, Señor Ministro! Es un honor tenerlo aquí. Ya sabía yo que llegarías lejos Kingsley, te lo dije.

El aludido sonrió hacia el cuadro, era verdad que un día, el director de Hogwarts le había dicho que si se lo proponía podía aspirar a un cargo mucho más importante en el Ministerio, pero él solo había pensado en subsecretario o consejero, no Ministro de Magia.

—Harry, queremos respuestas a tanto misterio alrededor de la misión que Dumbledore te había encomendado.— dijo Remus Lupin.

Harry se levantó de la silla y dijo:

—Está bien, pero será una historia muy larga, ya os lo aviso. Espero señor, — dijo mirando al cuadro del director— que me ayude a explicarlo.

—No te preocupes Harry, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—Para que podáis entenderlo todo me tengo que remontar al año en que Dumbledore murió. Como sabéis, Dumbledore me vino a buscar ese año de casa de mis tíos para ir a La Madriguera y antes de entrar, Dumbledore me dijo que tenía que contar a mis dos mejores amigos el contenido de la famosa profecía que hablaba de Voldemort y yo.

—Y que decía Harry.— preguntó Remus.— Nunca hemos llegado a saber qué decía.

Harry cogió aire, se sabía la profecía de memoria, de tanto repetirla en su mente. Miró a Dumbledore y este asintió con la cabeza:

—"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca.

Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes.

Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual,

pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...

Y uno de los dos deberá morir en manos del otro,

pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...

El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

Un largo silencio envolvió la habitación, ninguno de los presentes podía articular palabra. Todos miraban a Harry estupefactos. La primera en hablar fue la profesora McGonagall:

—Albus, ese año nacieron dos niños a finales de julio. Uno era Harry y el otro era Neville Longbottom, ¿no podría estar hablando de él?

—No Minerva, recuerda lo que dice la profecía "... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual,..." No hay ninguna duda de que era Harry, Voldemort lo señaló la noche en la que murieron sus padres. Lo marcó con la cicatriz en forma de rayo que le dejó la maldición al rebotar en él.

—¿No cree que Voldemort debería haber esperado a que los dos chicos crecieran para ver cual de los dos era el que más daño le podía causar?— preguntó Remus.

—Desde luego, pero la información que tenía sobre la profecía, gracias a Dios, era incompleta. La persona que le dio la información a Voldemort solo pudo escuchar la primera parte, hasta donde predecía el nacimiento de un niño a finales de julio, nada más.

—¿Sabe quien fue esa persona?— preguntó Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore miró a Severus y este se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, sé quien era, era un mortífago, Severus Snape.

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia Snape que había bajado la cabeza avergonzado.

—Nunca me he sentido orgulloso de eso y si pudiese cambiar el pasado lo haría, creedme. Por mi culpa el Señor Tenebroso empezó a perseguir a los Potter y le supliqué a Dumbledore que los protegiera, pero se equivocaron de guardián de los secretos. Pero el señor Tenebroso los mató, no le salvó la vida a Lily como me había prometido y acabó muerta. Desde entonces he sido un espía entre las filas de los mortífagos, Dumbledore me hizo jurar que protegería a Harry con mi vida si hiciese falta, por Lily.

—Severus has cumplido con tu palabra. Harry ha sobrevivido y una parte de Lily Evans esta viva en él, no lo olvides.— dijo Dumbledore emocionado.

—Hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicar, cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero que eran necesarias en ese momento. Pero ahora le toca a Potter explicarse, yo también quiero saber lo que él y Dumbledore se llevaban entre manos, a mi no me quiso contar nada de todo esto.— dijo Snape mirando con resentimiento a Dumbledore.

Harry se aclaró la garganta captando la atención de los presentes. Y dijo:

—Dumbledore también me dijo que ese año me daría clases particulares.

—Nosotros pensamos que le enseñaría hechizos y maldiciones muy avanzadas o algo parecido, — dijo Ron— pero no era nada de todo eso.

—No, lo que Dumbledore me quería enseñar eran recuerdos sobre Voldemort, para hacer conjeturas de lo que viésemos en esos recuerdos en el pensadero. El primer recuerdo que vimos era el de un hombre que trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. En ese primer recuerdo viajamos hasta una choza cerca de un pequeño pueblo. Era la choza de los Gaunt. Allí vimos a Sorvolo Gaunt, el abuelo de Voldemort. El hombre del ministerio fue allí para citar a Morfin Gaunt, el tío de Voldemort, a una vista por haber atacado a un muggle, Tom Ryddle sénior. Sorvolo le dijo al hombre que ellos eran sangre limpia y que no tenían por que ir a ninguna citación, que si Morfin había atacado a ese muggle era porque se lo merecía. En ese momento el muggle pasó por delante de la choza y Morfin le contó a su padre que Mérope, la madre de Voldemort, se asomaba a la ventana cada vez que él pasaba por allí, el padre de Mérope casi la mata por aquello, pero gracias al hombre del Ministerio, no lo consigue y el hombre tuvo que huir para no ser atacado por Sorvolo y Morfin, se desapareció y volvió con refuerzos para detenerlos y llevarlos a Azkaban.

—Muy bien Harry, veo que te acuerdas de todo.— dijo Dumbledore— Llegamos a la conclusión de que cuando Mérope Gaunt se vio libre de la tiranía de su padre, pudo desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas y planear la manera de salir de la miseria y atrapar al pobre Tom Ryddle sénior. Supongo que realizó un potente filtro de amor y al cabo de unos meses los dos se fugaron para casarse. Todo el pueblo se llenó de habladurías, pero la sorpresa mayor se la llevó Sorvolo Gaunt cuando regresó de Azkaban. El disgusto fue tal que el hombre murió al poco tiempo, antes de que su hijo saliese de prisión.

—¿Qué fue de la hija, de Mérope?— preguntó Molly Weasley.

—Tuvimos que hacer algunas conjeturas, y llegamos a la conclusión de que al cabo de unos meses de noviazgo, Mérope pensó que él ya estaría enamorado de ella y dejó de administrarle el filtro de amor. Pero se equivocó, él la abandonó y volvió a su casa diciendo que ella lo había engañado haciéndole creer que iba a tener un hijo suyo.

—Pero era verdad ¿no? Ella tuvo un hijo.— dijo Molly.

—Sí, pero no fue hasta un año después del matrimonio, cuando él la abandonó, ella estaba embarazada y sola en Londres.—continuó el anciano— El señor Burke me lo confirmó. Me contó que una chica harapienta le había llevado una reliquia familiar a su tienda para venderla, era un guardapelo con el emblema de Salazar Slytherin, poco antes de Navidad. Esa joya había pertenecido a la familia Gaunt durante generaciones y ella no tenía ni idea del valor de ese objeto, así que el señor Burcks la estafó. Seguramente Mérope dejó de utilizar la magia a causa del abandono de su esposo y se dejó vencer por la debilidad y no luchó por salvar la vida, ni tan siquiera por su hijo. La noche del 31 de diciembre, Mérope acudió a un orfanato para dar a luz donde murió pocas horas después. Su último deseo fue que el niño se pareciese a su padre, que se llamase Tom, por él y Sorvolo por el abuelo y que el apellido del niño era Ryddle.

—En otra de las clases, Dumbledore me enseñó el día en el que él fue a ver a Tom Ryddle al orfanato para comunicarle que había de ir a un colegio para magos. Habló con la directora del centro y esta le dijo que el niño era un poco raro. Había colgado al conejo de uno de los niños de una viga y que en una excursión les hizo algo a unos niños que fueron con él a una cueva y que no volvieron a ser los mismos desde ese día, entre muchas otras cosas. Después la directora lo llevó a ver al chico, era guapo como su padre y alto para sus once años. Él se mostró reservado hasta que Dumbledore le mencionó que Hogwarts era un colegio para magos y brujas, gente como él, un mago.

"Tom le pidió que le demostrase que era mago y el profesor incendió el armario de la habitación y se quedó maravillado, estaba impaciente por empezar su nueva vida. Dumbledore le enseñó como llegar al Callejón Diagón a través del Caldero Chorreante y le dijo que le pidiese ayuda a Tom, el posadero que se llamaba como él, para acceder al callejón, en ese momento mostró desprecio a que lo vincularan a otras personas o que pareciese normal. También demostró cierto resentimiento hacia su madre diciendo que era imposible que ella fuese bruja, de lo contrario ella habría sobrevivido gracias a la magia, así que su padre debió de ser el mago. Cuando se despedían el chico le reveló al profesor que él podía hablar con las serpientes, preguntándole después si eso era normal."

—Aquél día me di cuenta que Tom tenía unos poderes muy desarrollados para ser tan joven y había empezado a controlarlos a su voluntad.—dijo Dumbledore.— Él era una persona autosuficiente, reservada y solitaria, no ha cambiado nada en el transcurso de los años. Harry, te has olvidado de un aspecto del joven Ryddle que era importante, su tendencia a coleccionar trofeos de sus actos más malvados, por que resultará importante más adelante. Cada vez que Tom utilizaba la magia para hacer alguna maldad, obtenía un objeto de su victima y los guardaba como trofeo.

—Lo había olvidado señor, disculpe.

—Tom Ryddle llegó a Hogwarts y fue, como no, a Slytherin. No era agresivo ni arrogante, mas bien era tranquilo y educado que pronto encandiló a los profesores.

—Pero usted no se fió de él ¿me equivoco Albus?—preguntó McGonagall.

—Por supuesto que no. Decidí vigilarlo más de cerca y eso fue lo que hice. Él lo sabía y se mantenía a cierta distancia de mí y tuvo la sensatez de no engatusarme a mí también. A medida que pasaba de curso, Tom se rodeaba de un grupo de chicos a los que él hacía llamar amigos, aunque todos sabemos que Voldemort nunca los ha tenido. Eran los predecesores de los Mortífagos.

—Pero no todos los que rodeaban a Ryddle se convirtieron en mortífagos.—dijo Arthur Weasley.

—Claro que no Arthur, pero sí la mayoría. Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange, entre otros. Nunca fueron sorprendidos obrando mal, aunque pasaron muchas cosas desagradables en esos años, como la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos. Fue muy difícil recabar información sobre el Ryddle joven, nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar de él y no fue hasta que salió del colegio que me enteré de algunas cosas. Harry... — Dumbledore hizo un ademán con la mano para que el chico siguiese hablando.

—Sí. Esa información, en algunos casos era confusa, pero útil. Sabíamos que Tom Ryddle estaba obsesionado con sus orígenes, buscó el nombre de su padre en las placas de los trofeos del colegio, en las listas de prefectos y en los libros de historia de la comunidad mágica. Al final se vio obligado a aceptar que su padre era muggle. Creemos que desde aquel descubrimiento dejó de utilizar su apellido y adoptó el seudónimo de Lord Voldemort iniciando así la búsqueda de sus orígenes por parte de su madre.

"La única información que tenía de su madre era el nombre de su abuelo, Sorvolo. Seguramente, tras muchas investigaciones en libros de familias mágicas, encontró a los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, así que al cumplir los 17 años abandonó el orfanato y empezó a buscar a sus parientes por parte de madre.— Harry hizo una pausa, para recordar lo que vio en el pensadero aquel día— Dumbledore me enseñó un recuerdo que había sonsacado a Morfin Gaunt poco antes de morir, era del día en que Voldemort fue en busca de su abuelo, pero allí solo se encontró con su tío. Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas y descubrió que su padre aun estaba con vida y que vivía cerca de la choza. Después de esa conversación con Voldemort, Morfin no recordaba nada más, solo que había matado a unos muggles. Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó estaba solo y el anillo de los Gaunt había desaparecido. Poco tiempo después, el Ministerio llamó a declarar a Morfin Gaunt bajo la acusación de asesinato. Los Ryddle habían aparecido muertos en su casa solariega al otro lado del valle. El pobre hombre confesó el crimen de inmediato, comprobaron su varita y descubrieron que decía la verdad y lo llevaron de nuevo a Azkaban, donde murió lamentando haber perdido el anillo de su padre."

—Ese Voldemort estaba loco, mira que robarle la varita al pobre hombre y cometer esos asesinatos— dijo Ron— hay que estar mal de la cabeza para hacer eso.

—Pero no se ha podido demostrar que fue Voldemort quien mató a los Ryddle, ¿verdad?— preguntó Remus.

—No, — contestó Dumbledore— Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas, pero estoy casi seguro de ello. Debió de aturdir a su tío e ir a la casa de los muggles para matar al hombre que destruyó a su madre, luego regresó a la choza, implantó un falso recuerdo a su tío, dejó la varita de Morfin junto a él y le robó el anillo de la familia, dejando a su tío inconsciente.

—Pero ¿no se dieron cuenta de que, poco antes de que los Ryddle murieran, él había estado con Voldemort?—preguntó Hermione.— Ése recuerdo debía de estar allí, en la cabeza de Morfin.

—Hicieron falta muchas sesiones de Legeremancia avanzada para sonsacarle ese recuerdo, señorita Granger— le dijo Dumbledore.— nadie iba a ahondar más en su mente si él ya había confesado el crimen

—Luego está el segundo recuerdo que me enseñó aquella noche. El recuerdo alterado del profesor Slughorn, el que tanto me costó sonsacarle entero, sin alteraciones.

—Ese es el más importante de todos, porque nos aclara muchas cosas.— dijo Dumbledore.

—En ese recuerdo vemos a Tom Ryddle en una de las reuniones del profesor y ya llevaba el anillo de los Gaunt. Cuando todos se retiraron, Tom se quedó rezagado a propósito para preguntarle sobre los Horrocruxes al profesor, que se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, pero le explicó que la palabra horrocrux designa un objeto en el que una persona ha escondido parte de su alma.

"Le dijo que si se divide el alma y escondes una parte de ella en un objeto externo a tu cuerpo formas un horrocrux. De ese modo si tu cuerpo es atacado o destruido, no puedes morir porque parte de tu alma sigue en este mundo, ilesa, pero que una existencia así, pocos la desearían, sería preferible la muerte. La única manera de dividir el alma es a través de un acto maligno: Matar."

"Cuando uno mata, el alma se divide en pedazos y el mago que quiere crear un horrocrux aprovecha ese acto de maldad para coger una parte de su alma para crearlo. Slughorn estaba incómodo explicándole este tema a Ryddle, no le gustaba hablar de eso. Entonces Tom le dice que no ve demasiada utilidad en utilizar un solo horrocrux, y le pregunta si se puede dividir el alma en más partes, por ejemplo en siete, que es el numero mágico. El profesor se horroriza al oír tal barbaridad y le dice que ya es bastante grave matar a una persona y menos impensable siete, entonces le pide a Ryddle que no hable del tema con nadie y mucho menos que cuente que ha sido él el que le ha bledo de los horrocruxes, porque Dumbledore ha prohibido el tema en el colegio."

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie quería hablar. Sabían que los horrocruxes era un asunto muy oscuro, magia muy avanzada y peligrosa. El que tomó la palabra fue el antiguo director de Hogwarts:

—Ese testimonio me confirmó la teoría en la que hacía tiempo estaba trabajando. Lord Voldemort había encontrado la manera de encontrar la inmortalidad, mediante magia muy oscura: Los Horrocruxes. No se había conformado con crear un solo horrocrux, sino que fabricó siete, más uno que no se había propuesto crear. La primera prueba a mi teoría me llegó el segundo año en el que Harry estudiaba en Hogwarts. El diario que abría la Cámara de los Secretos contenía algo mucho más peligroso que un simple recuerdo, en su interior se hallaba una parte del alma de Voldemort. Ése diario era un Horrocrux. La prueba que después me demostró que había creado más horrocruxes me llegó cuando Harry me contó que la noche en la que Voldemort regresó a su cuerpo hizo una declaración alarmante y esclarecedora: "Yo, que he ido más lejos que nadie en el camino hacia la inmortalidad." Eso quería decir que él ya había creado más de un horrocrux, algo que jamás ha tenido ningún otro mago. La transformación física que había experimentado Voldemort solo era explicable por esas múltiples mutilaciones de su alma, había perdido todo rastro humano de su persona.

—¿Creó siete Horrocruxes?— preguntó Kingsley.

—No creó siete horrocruxes, sino ocho. La séptima parte de su alma, aunque mutilada, residía en cuerpo. Esa fue la parte de su ser que llevó una existencia espectral durante sus años de exilio, sin ella Voldemort no era nada. Ésa parte de alma era la última que se debía de atacar para matar a Voldemort.

—De esos siete horrocruxes, hay que tener en cuenta que para entonces ya se habían destruido dos. El diario de Tom Ryddle y el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, que usted profesor Dumbledore, destruyó.— intervino Snape— Si no hubiese sido por mi oportuna intervención, usted profesor, no habría podido contarle todo lo que sabía a Potter.

—¿Cómo lo encontró, Dumbledore?—Preguntó Remus.

—El anillo lo encontré oculto entre las ruinas de la choza de los Gaunt. Se ve que tras conseguir encerrar una parte de su alma en el anillo, ya no quiso llevarlo puesto y lo escondió, protegiéndolo mediante diversos y poderosos sortilegios, bajo el suelo de la casa, y no se le ocurrió que alguien podría descubrir su secreto e ir a buscar sus horrocruxes. Así que volvemos a su tendencia a coleccionar trofeos. Voldemort no escogería objetos normales y corrientes. Voldemort preferiría objetos que poseyeran una historia mágica importante, objetos dignos de semejante honor. El diario era una prueba e que él era el heredero de Slytherin...

—Eso nos lleva a otro recuerdo que usted me enseñó, el de esa elfina que trabajaba par una mujer mayor. Cuando Voldemort acabó los estudios empezó a trabajar en Borgin y Burkes pero, aunque nadie lo supo, poco antes, él pidió empleo en el colegio como profesor, y el entonces director del colegio, el señor Dipped, le dijo que era demasiado joven para ejercer la docencia y le sugirió que volviera cuando hubiese adquirido más experiencia. Un puesto como profesor le habría ido de perlas. Habría ejercido mucho poder y considerable influencia sobre un gran numero de jóvenes magos y brujas.

—Nunca pensé que Voldemort tuviera pensado quedarse en el colegio para siempre, pero sí creo que lo consideraba un útil terreno de reclutamiento y un sitio donde podría empezar a formar su ejército.— intervino Dumbledore.

—A lo que íbamos.— dijo Harry— Voldemort se fue a trabajar a Borgin y Burkes. No era un simple dependiente. Al ser educado, atractivo e inteligente, pronto le asignaron tareas especiales. Los dueños lo enviaban a convencer a la gente de que vendiesen sus tesoros y nos consta que el chico tenía un talento especial para persuadir a cualquiera. Este recuerdo nos mostró lo que pasó en una de aquellas visitas. Tom fue a visitar a Hepzibah Smith. Hablaron de una armadura y sobre lo que el señor Burkes le ofrece por ella, pero la mujer no quería saber nada de eso, en cambio quería impresionar al chico y le enseñó una de las reliquias de la familia, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Después le enseñó otra joya, el guardapelo de Slytherin, que había pertenecido a su madre. Dos días después la mujer murió y el Ministerio condenó a la elfina por envenenar a su ama accidentalmente.

—Voldemort modificó la memoria de la elfina, como había hecho con Morfin— dijo Remus.

—Esto nos demostró que Voldemort ya tenía en su poder la copa y el guardapelo, dos trofeos, dos objetos con una historia mágica inigualable. Seguramente fueron los numero tres y cuatro.— prosiguió Harry— En ese momento no pudimos estar seguros de que tuviese algo de Ravenclaw, pero sí estábamos seguros que no tenía nada de Gryffindor, ya que la única reliquia conocida del fundador de Hogwarts estaba a buen recaudo. Voldemort regresó, poco tiempo después, al colegio para volver a pedir empleo, pero también regresó para esconder aquí la diadema de Ravenclaw convertida ya en un horrocrux.

—¿Qué? Pero si la diadema de la fundadora se perdió hace mucho tiempo.—exclamó la profesora McGonagall.— Nadie ha logrado encontrarla.

—Pues él la encontró.— dijo Harry— Resulta que la Dama Gris, el fantasma de la torre de Ravenclaw, era la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw y cierto joven educado y encantador logró sonsacarle donde estaba la joya.

—¿Voldemort?— preguntó McGonagall— ¿Dónde estaba la diadema?

—Cuando la Dama Gris se fugó con la joya, se escondió en los bosques de Albania y allí la escondió cuando el Barón Sanguinario la fue a buscar para que volviese para despedirse de su madre moribunda, al no querer regresar junto con el Barón, él la mató y después se suicidó al ver lo que había hecho.

—No me lo puedo creer.— se quejó la profesora.

—Ahora solo nos quedaba el sexto Horrocrux, pero fue fácil de deducir. La serpiente de Voldemort. No era habitual convertir en Horrocrux a un animal, pero la serpiente afianzaba su relación con Slytherin y a la vez hacía a Voldemort mucho mas temido.

—Creo que cuando Voldemort creó a la serpiente, — prosiguió Dumbledore— habían pasado varios años desde que fue derrotado por Harry, la noche en que mató a sus padres. Él reservaba el proceso de creación de horrocruxes para las muertes más importantes y la tuya, —dijo señalando al chico—desde luego, era la más importante. Creía que si mataba a Harry, lo que anunciaba la profecía no se cumpliría y él se haría invencible. Pasados varios años, utilizó a la serpiente para matar y quizás entonces se le ocurrió crear el horrocrux en la serpiente.— se giro hacia Harry y lo miró a los ojos— Ahora solo queda el último horrocrux: Tú, Harry.

"Tú eras el octavo horrocrux, el que nunca se propuso crear. La noche en que Voldemort intentó matarte, cuando tu madre, actuando como escudo humano, dio su vida por ti, la maldición asesina rebotó contra el Señor Tenebroso y un fragmento de su alma se separó del resto y se adhirió a la única alma viva que quedaba en aquel edificio. Es decir, que una parte de Lord Voldemort vivía dentro de ti, y eso es lo que te permite hablar pársel y tener esa conexión mental con él. Y mientras ese fragmento de alma, que él nunca echó de menos, permaneciese adherido y protegido por ti, el Señor Tenebroso no podía morir. Solo podías vencerlo si él te mataba primero. Tenías que entregarte voluntariamente."

"Cuando él te mató, su propio hechizo destruyó aquel fragmento de alma que se había pegado a ti sin saberlo. Otro de los errores de Voldemort fue tomar tu sangre para reconstruir su cuerpo. Haciendo esto puso una parte de la protección mágica de Lily dentro de su cuerpo. La sangre de ambos conectada por la protección ató a Harry a la vida mientras él viviese. Tomó tu sangre pensando que lo fortalecería y de ese modo introdujo en su cuerpo una diminuta parte del sortilegio que tu madre te hizo al morir por ti. Su cuerpo mantenía vivo el sacrificio de Lily, y mientras sobreviviera dicho sortilegio, sobrevivirias tu y la última esperanza de redención de Voldemort."

—Pero ahora Voldemort ha sido vencido y ya no hay que preocuparse más de ningún horrocrux ni nada parecido, — dijo Ron— estoy harto de todo esto, quiero una vida normal y tranquila.

—Ya podemos respirar tranquilos muchachos, — dijo Kingsley —ahora quiero que me contéis lo que habéis hecho para encontrar los horrocruxes.

—


	10. Chapter 10 Explicaciones 2ª Parte

10. EXPLICACIONES(segunda parte)

Hermione fue la que habló primero.

—La cosa empezó poco después del entierro de Dumbledore. La noche en la que murió, ellos habían salido a buscar un horrocrux y volvieron con un guardapelo que resultó falso. Alguien más había descubierto la existencia de los objetos, un mortífago: Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius. Él le había prestado a Voldemort a su fiel elfo doméstico, para que se lo llevase a una cueva para esconder el guardapelo de Slytherin en el fondo de una vasija repleta de poción, de la que el elfo tuvo que beberse el contenido, cuando terminó de beber el Señor Tenebroso lo había dejado en la cueva y el elfo tuvo que huir de allí y volver a casa, pasados unos días Regulus le pidió que lo llevara de nuevo a la cueva, se ve que él ya había descubierto el secreto del Señor Tenebroso, y no fue el elfo el que bebió la poción, sino Regulus. Cuando se bebió el contenido de la vasija ordenó al elfo que cambiase el guardapelo por uno falso y que se marchara de allí. Regulus fue arrastrado al fondo del lago por los inferís, muriendo ahogado. El elfo volvió a casa desolado, pero su amo le había ordenado que destruyese el guardapelo, pero no pudo destruirlo.

"Yo investigué en algunos libros que cogí prestados, pero no decían gran cosa sobre los horrocruxes, no decían nada que nosotros ya no supiésemos. Como sabrán, nosotros desaparecimos el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur y nos escondimos en Grimmauld Place nº 12, allí descubrimos que el guardapelo lo tenía Dolores Umbridge, la subsecretaria de Thicknesse, el entonces Primer Ministro, y decidimos ir a buscarlo al Ministerio de Magia. Mientras trazábamos nuestro plan nos enteramos de muchas cosas desagradables. El Ministerio buscaba a Harry para interrogarlo sobre la muerte de Dumbledore, habían abierto la veda para los hijos de muggles y habían nombrado a Severus Snape director de Hogwarts.— Hermione miró al profesor — Lo siento profesor, pero nosotros no sabíamos de su inocencia.

—De esto ya hablaremos más tarde Snape. — dijo Kingsley.

—No pasa nada Granger, prosigue.— dijo Snape.

—En el ministerio las cosas no nos salieron muy bien que digamos. A Ron lo llamó Yaxley para que le arreglase lo de la lluvia de su despacho y a mí me llamó Umbridge para que me encargase del registro de las vistas del tribunal de la Comisión de Regulación de Hijos de Muggles.

—Fue un error por nuestra parte no averiguar quienes eran las personas a las que estábamos usurpando su identidad. Hermione se hizo pasar por Mafalda Hopkirk, Ron por un tal Reg Cattermole y yo me hice pasar por Albert Runcorn.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo las cosas no nos salieron bien y casi nos pillan, mejor dicho, nos pillaron pero pudimos escapar. Mientras escapábamos Yaxley se agarró a mi túnica y tuve que deshacerme de él y marcharnos a otro lugar. Le había revelado la dirección de Grimmauld Place y el encantamiento fidelio se había roto, ya no podíamos volver allí. Desde ese día estuvimos deambulando por toda Inglaterra, acampando en un sitio diferente cada día. En esos días Harry tenía unas extrañas visiones, conexiones con la mente de Voldemort. De esa manera supimos que estaba buscando algo muy importante para él, una arma. Nos tenía muy preocupados."

"Entonces un día nos encontramos con un grupo de fugitivos de la Comisión de Regulación y nos enteramos de que en Hogwarts habían pasado cosas preocupantes. Nos enteramos de que Ginny, Neville y Luna intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor del despacho de Snape, casi nos morimos del susto.— Hermione miró a Dumbledore— Profesor, ¿por qué no les impidió que cogiesen la espada?

—Me pareció divertido ver como unos leales amigos se tomaban la justicia por su mano.

—¿Qué?— dijeron los tres amigos a la vez.

—Es broma, la verdad es que yo no podía decirles a vuestros amigos que la espada estaba escondida en un lugar seguro hasta que Snape te la diese a ti, Harry. Pensad que hubiese pasado si esto llegase a oídos de Voldemort, el profesor Snape habría muerto y otro mortífago hubiera ocupado el lugar de Severus, y esto sí que no habría sido nada bueno para los alumnos de Hogwarts. Con Severus al mando del colegio, todos los alumnos estaban a salvo, ya sé que eran torturados por los Carrow, pero ninguno había muerto.

—También supimos que Snape los había castigado con Hagrid a ir al bosque prohibido y eso nos tranquilizó un poco. Entonces Snape decidió que la espada no estaba segura en el colegio y la llevó la cámara de seguridad de los Lestrange. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que la espada que estaba en Gringotts era una falsificación.

—Tan solo lo sabíamos yo y Dumbledore— dijo Snape.— Llevar la espada falsa a Gringotts fue para no levantar sospechas entre los mortífagos.

—Cuando los fugitivos se marcharon del lugar, yo saqué el cuadro de Phineas Nigellus, que nos habíamos llevado de la casa de los Black, para preguntarle sobre la espada y me dijo que la última vez que alguien había sacado la espada de la urna, antes del incidente con Ginny, había sido Dumbledore para abrir un anillo. En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de por que el profesor Dumbledore le había dejado la espada en herencia a Harry. La espada servía para destruir los Horrocruxes. Las armas fabricadas por duendes se imbuyen de lo que las fortalece y esa espada estaba impregnada de veneno de basilisco. Por eso usted no se la dio a Harry— dijo Hermione mirando al profesor— usted todavía la necesitaba para destruir el guardapelo y previó que si la ponía en su testamento no se la entregarían y por eso hizo una copia, poniéndola en la urna y escondió la verdadera. Pero la cuestión que en ese momento se nos planteó fue: ¿Dónde? Ese fue nuestro dolor de cabeza. Pensamos en varios lugares, pero ninguno nos pareció seguro y volvimos al principio. Creímos que no se lo habría dicho a Snape, ya que creíamos que por fin abría entrado en razón, pero resultó que de eso nada. Snape lo sabía, pero solo a medias, ¿no es así profesor Dumbledore?

—Así es señorita Granger, no quería poner en riesgo la misión de Harry. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que la oclumancia de Severus fallase y que Voldemort se enterase de nuestros planes. Por eso no se lo conté todo a Severus, solo lo esencial.— miró a Snape y le dijo— Supongo que lo entiendes ahora, ¿no es así Severus?— el aludido afirmó con la cabeza— Era esencial que Harry llevase a cabo la misión él solo, por eso te dije que esa información se la tenías que dar cuando Voldemort protegiese a la serpiente. Nagini era el penúltimo horrocrux y Harry no sabía de la existencia de un octavo, por eso era muy importante que le dieses esa información, que él era un horrocrux, en el momento preciso.

—Estuve a punto de no poder dársela Albus, el Señor Tenebroso me asesinó, pero Harry y sus amigos estaban cerca cuando eso ocurrió y le pude dar mis últimos recuerdos para que entendiese por que había actuado de la madera en la que lo había hecho.

—Pero estas aquí, ¿cómo es posible?— preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.

—Ya llegará esa parte, ahora sigamos con la historia.— dijo Hermione.— Aquel mismo día Ron nos dejó, se enfadó con nosotros y se largó. Pasaron varias semanas y al final Harry y yo decidimos ir a Godric's Hollow, pensamos que la espada podría estar allí, que usted, profesor, la habría escondido en el pueblo natal del fundador de Hogwarts. Entonces Harry me mencionó a Bathidla Bagshot, la historiadora, y recordé que ustedes eran buenos amigos y até cabos. Pensé que le habría dado la espada a la anciana mujer para que nosotros la fuésemos a buscar. El día de Navidad aparecimos en el pueblo, había nevado mucho y hacía un frío que pelaba, y nos dirigimos al cementerio para ver las tumbas de sus padres.

"En el campo santo vimos tumbas de gente con apellidos conocidos, Abbott, Dumbledore... hasta que encontramos una tumba que nos llamó la atención. Era la tumba de Ignotus Peverell, en ella había un símbolo, una runa que aparecía continuamente en el libro que usted me dejó, profesor. Era un símbolo extraño con forma de ojo. Harry me explicó que ese símbolo era la marca de un mago tenebroso, Grindelwald. Yo no entendía porque la marca de ese mago aparecía en los cuentos infantiles de Beedle el Bardo. Entonces encontramos las tumbas de los padres de Harry, fue un momento emocionante."

"Cuando salíamos del cementerio salimos a toda prisa, ya que habíamos notado que alguien nos estaba observando, al cruzar la calle nos quedamos sin aliento, ante nosotros se erguía una casa semiderruida, era la casa de los Potter tal y como había quedado aquel fatídico día de Halloween. Entonces, de entre las sombras apareció una mujer. Era Bathilda Bagshot. Bueno, el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer. Nos llevó hasta su casa y allí descubrimos que era Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort que había poseído el cuerpo de la mujer después de matarla y nos atacó, mientras avisaba a su amo de que tenía Harry. Pudimos escapar por los pelos, Harry estaba herido, la serpiente le había mordido y el horrocrux se le había clavado en el pecho, tuve que usar la magia para quitárselo. Estuvo varias horas delirando y lo curé con díctamo, pero no me atreví a hacerle nada más. Cuando se recuperó Harry descubrió que su varita se había roto."

—Fue horrible, había perdido a una amiga, pero la aventura tenía que continuar, así que seguimos viajando. Hermione había cogido el libro de Rita Skeeter que hablaba sobre Dumbledore. Nos enteramos de muchas cosas sobre el profesor, pero no queríamos creernos nada de lo que decía Skeeter. No quería creer que usted hubiese estado conspirando para hacerse con el mundo mágico al lado de Grindelwald, y menos pensar que había estado ocultando a una hermana squib "por el bien de todos".

—Ese fue un error del que me arrepentiré toda mi vida.— dijo Dumbledore.— Por culpa de mi obsesión con el poder y el dominio de los muggles, mi hermana murió y me quedé solo de nuevo. Mi amistad con Grindelwald fue efímera, tan solo duró dos meses, pero fue muy intensa. Pocos años después tuve que enfrentarme a él para pararle los pies. Es una etapa de mi vida que he intentado olvidar, no me siento nada orgulloso de lo que hice.

—Así que lo que escribió Rita Skeeter era verdad.— dijo Molly Weasley.

—Sí, era todo verdad.

—Después de la discusión con Harry, sobre Dumbledore nos trasladamos de campamento, ya que durante toda la noche estuvimos oyendo voces alrededor del campamento, y nos fuimos al bosque de Dean. Aquella noche fue muy extraña.

—En mitad de la guardia se me apareció una cierva plateada, un _patronus_. La aparición me guió hasta una charca profunda en la que, en sus profundidades, brillaba la espada de Gryffindor. No podía creérmelo, no sabía como había llegado hasta allí. La convoqué, pero no pasó nada. Lo intenté, pero en el fondo sabía que no serviría de nada. Entonces recordé algo que me había dicho el profesor Dumbledore la última vez que recuperó la espada: "Sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría haber sacado la espada del sombrero, Harry." Y cuales eran las cualidades que definían a un verdadero Gryffindor: su osadía, su temple y su caballerosidad, además de su valentía.

"Estaba muerto de miedo. Estaba solo en el bosque, lejos de la tienda y si había algún enemigo cerca estaría perdido. Miraba a mi alrededor buscando algún indicio de que hubiese alguien escondido, pero llegué a la conclusión de que si hubiese sido una trampa a esas alturas ya tendría que estar muerto. Me fui quitando la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. El frío era horrible y solo pensar en introducirme en el agua se me quitaban las ganas de conseguir la dichosa espada. Al final apunté a la superficie con la varita de Hermione y quebré el hielo. Sin pensármelo dos veces me metí en el agua y me sumergí para cogerla. En el momento que cogí la espada por la empuñadura, algo tiró con fuerza de mi cuello. Se me había olvidado quitarme el guardapelo y este había notado la presencia de la única arma que podía destruirlo en esos momentos. Cuando ya prácticamente estaba ahogado sentí unos brazos que me rodaban el torso y pensé que era la muerte que venía a por mí. Cuando recuperé el conocimiento estaba tumbado en la orilla de la charca jadeando, tosiendo y helado hasta los huesos y cerca de mí había alguien que también jadeaba. Supuse que se trataba de Hermione, pero esas toses y jadeos no eran de mi amiga. Pero no tenía fuerzas par ver si era Hermione, me palpé el cuello para comprobar si el guardapelo estaba allí y me asusté al sentir que ya no lo llevaba, alguien me lo había quitado o se me había caído en el fondo del agua. Entonces oí la voz de Ron a mi lado y me levanté de golpe del suelo para ver a mi amigo ante mis ojos calado hasta los huesos, el muy idiota no se había quitado la ropa para meterse en el agua para salvarme la vida. Llevaba la espada de Gryffindor en una mano y el guardapelo en la otra."

—¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Qué te dejase morir ahogado? — dijo Ron algo molesto— Hacía horas que os estaba buscando y cuando pensé que tendría que dormir otra vez debajo de un árbol apareció aquella cierva plateada y luego vi a Harry correr tras de ella. Lo observé mientras miraba al fondo de la charca y empezaba a desvestirse. Me pareció ver a alguien por entre unos árboles, pero no fui a ver quien era porque ese tonto se había metido en el agua y no salía. Por suerte, yo estaba allí para sacarlo sino se habría ahogado. Saqué a Harry y después saqué la espada.

"Destruimos el horrocrux. Fue la cosa más desagradable que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Esa cosa era un monstruo. Sabía lo que más nos daba miedo ya que había estado colgada de nuestro cuello demasiado tiempo. Ese pedazo de alma de Voldemort se defendió atacando a nuestros miedos, pero lo vencí con decisión. Nadie me iba a convencer de lo que yo ya sabía. Nadie iba a ser mejor que yo, soy lo que soy y no voy a cambiar por nadie."

—¿Averiguasteis quien os ayudó? ¿Quién había enviado el patronus?— preguntó Remus.

—Sí. Fue Severus Snape.—dijo Harry.— Él y Dumbledore lo habían planeado.

—Phineas Nigellus me avisó que los chicos estaban en el bosque de Dean.— dijo Severus— Sabía que la espada tenía que ser conseguida con fines nobles y superando condiciones adversas que requirieran un gran valor y se me ocurrió lo de la charca. Sabía que sería difícil atraerlos hasta allí, pero pensé que el patronus os atraería la atención y la curiosidad haría el resto. No me equivoqué. Mandé a mi cierva hasta delante de la entrada de la tienda y Potter la siguió. Sabía que tenía que mantenerme oculto, ya que no sería bienvenido después de lo sucedido en la torre de Astronomía, así que me escondí entre unos árboles. Pero casi soy descubierto por Weasley. Esperé hasta que Potter salió del agua ayudado por Ron, no quería que les pasase nada, luego me fui, yo ya había cumplido con mi parte.

—¿Tu patronus es una cierva Severus? —preguntó Remus— El patronus de Lily también era una cier... —Remus dejó de hablar y palideció— Tú y Lily..., por eso le pediste a Voldemort que le perdonase la vida a ella. Para tener lo que siempre habías deseado, la deseabas a ella. ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando James y su hijo estuviesen muertos? ¿La habrías consolado?— exclamó Remus— Eres un cerdo, un mal nacido, un...

—¡Remus!— intervino Harry— Él no tuvo la culpa de que pasase nada de aquello. Voldemort le dio la oportunidad a mi madre de vivir, pero ella se interpuso en su camino para protegerme. Lo he visto en la mente de Voldemort. Ella pudo elegir. Snape también intentó salvarlos a todos, a los Potter, pidió a Dumbledore que los protegiese, pero mis padres se equivocaron de guardián de los secretos.

—Desde el día que le pedí a Dumbledore que protegiera a los Potter, me convertí en un agente doble. Trabajé desde entonces para la Orden del Fénix, era el espía de Dumbledore.

—Creo que si mi madre no hubiese conocido a James Potter, se habría casado con Snape. Había algo especial entre ellos, algo mas que amistad. Pero las cosas no salieron bien, la influencia de los mortífagos fue mas fuerte que la amistad entre ellos y lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Para ese entonces mi madre ya estaba con mi padre y se habían distanciado definitivamente.— Harry miró a Snape— La habría hecho feliz, usted la amaba de verdad, nada ni nadie los habría separado, si mi padre no hubiese aparecido.

—Mi vida no ha sido fácil desde entonces. Me he visto obligado a hacer cosas que no quería hacer, pero Dumbledore quería que estuviese infiltrado entre los mortífagos, y que mejor manera de permanecer entre ellos que haciendo ver que ya no era de fiar para la Orden. Voldemort nunca sospechó de mí. Me convertí en su mano derecha y pude mantener informado a Dumbledore de todos los movimientos que tenía pensados hacer el Señor Tenebroso. Yo di la idea a Mundungus de crear siete Potter, el día del traslado, mediante un hechizo _confundus_.

—Por eso Dung se mostró tan reticente a participar en la misión, porque la idea no había sido suya, ya me pareció raro a mí el asunto.— dijo Kingsley— No era propio de alguien tan cobarde como él.

—Reconozco que fue un error, tendría que haber utilizado a otro de vosotros.-dijo Dumbledore.

—Pero tu participaste en la emboscada de Harry. Tu heriste a mi hijo.— acusó Arthur.

—Nunca fue mi intención darle a George, el maleficio iba dirigido a la mano del mortífago que tenía delante, pero se desvió con tan mala suerte que le dio al chico.

—El profesor dice la verdad,— intervino Harry— yo lo he visto en los recuerdos que me dio él poco antes de morir. No era su intención darle a George, fue un accidente.

—Gracias, Potter.

—Severus dice la verdad.—intervino también Dumbledore— Yo le dije que tenía que dar la fecha correcta del traslado de Harry a Voldemort, de no haberlo hecho habría levantado sospechas, yo quería que Voldemort creyese que Snape aun le era fiel. Por eso sugirió a Mundungus la idea, para que pensaseis que había salido de él. Si Voldemort se hubiese enterado de que Snape aun pertenecía a la Orden, las cosas no habrían ido bien. Snape estaba bien donde estaba, tenía que pasar información falsa al enemigo.

—Bajo muchos riesgos, Albus.— dijo Kingsley— ¿Era necesario todo esto? Si los chicos no hubiesen retrocedido en el tiempo, ahora Severus estaría muerto.— miró a Snape y le dijo— ¿También fue idea de Albus, lo de matarlo?

—Sí. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero los argumentos que me expuso fueron más que convincentes. Una muerte rápida era mucho mejor que sufrir en las manos de Greyback o Bellatrix Lestrange. No tenía alternativa. Dumbledore no quería que lo hiciese Draco Malfoy.

—No tenía por que ser él.—dijo el anciano— Si el Señor Tenebroso no confiaba en que cumpliese con su misión, no había por que el chico arruinase su vida y su alma. Él aun no había matado, su alma estaba intacta y no quería que se destrozase por mi culpa. Por ese motivo le pedí a Severus que me matase cuando llegase el momento adecuado.

—Hubo momentos en los que no estaba nada seguro de poder hacerlo. Estaba bajo presión, por una parte estaba el Señor Tenebroso y por el otro estaba Dumbledore y las malas acciones de Draco por conseguir su cometido.— Snape miró a Dumbledore— Pero lo que me hizo mas daño fue saber que había estado protegiendo al hico para sacrificarlo ante Voldemort. Cuando usted me dijo que el chico tenía que morir en manos de Voldemort la rabia me cegó. Yo creí que todos estos años lo habíamos estado protegiendo por Lily, pero me dijo que lo habíamos estado educando para prepararlo para eso y que él sabría qué hacer cuando se enfrentase a la muerte, y que esto significaría el final de Lord Voldemort. No podía creérmelo, me había estado utilizando. Había espiado para él— dijo Snape señalando a Dumbledore— había mentido para él, había puesto mi vida en peligro para él, se suponía que esto lo hacíamos por proteger al hijo de Lily Potter, y después me dijo que el chico tenía que morir, después de todo lo que había sufrido y tras la muerte de Lily, y ahora tenía que despedirme de lo único que quedaba con vida de ella...—Miró a los ojos a Dumbledore— ¿Por qué no me dijo que el chico viviría? Me hubiese quitado un buen peso de encima, no me hubiese sentido tan culpable.

—Yo no estaba del todo seguro de que Harry sobreviviese, Severus. Solo fueron conjeturas, teorías.

—Pero sus teorías nunca fallan señor.—dijo Harry.

—Cierto, y estoy muy contento de que todo haya salido bien.

—Así que Severus actuó bajo sus ordenes.— dijo Kingsley mirando al cuadro del director.

—Así es, señor Ministro. Severus Snape es totalmente inocente de traición. Espero que no se lo lleven a Azkaban.

—Descuide profesor, no habrá acusaciones, si todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix están de acuerdo.— dijo Kingsley mirando a todos los presentes.

Ninguna de las personas que estaban en la sala dijeron nada. Todos estaban de acuerdo con Dumbledore. Ahora sabían la verdad, sabían lo que había tenido que hacer Snape para intentar no ser descubierto por el enemigo. Pero al final la codicia lo había superado todo. Voldemort había querido tener el poder absoluto para derrotar a Harry, y si tenía que matar a su mano derecha para conseguirlo, se hacía. Pero gracias a Harry estaba allí para contarles la verdad y limpiar de ese modo su nombre.

—¿Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos?— preguntó Hermione.

—Por supuesto Hermione—dijo Kingsley— las cosas ya están bastante claras entre nosotros.

—Después de que Ron rescatara a Harry y destruyesen el horrocrux vinieron a la tienda y me despertaron. La verdad, si Ron esperaba que lo recibiese con los brazos abiertos lo tenía claro, porque no fue así, se llevó una buena tunda de mi parte.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo querida— dijo la señora Weasley.

—Eso no es justo, mama.— protestó Ron— Cuando me desaparecí quise volver de inmediato, pero me encontré con una banda de Carroñeros y me escapé por los pelos, volví donde estaba el campamento pero ellos ya se habían ido. No fue hasta Navidad que empecé a seguiros la pista gracias al desiluminador de Dumbledore. Cuando Hermione pronunció mi nombre la escuché a través del aparato, cuando lo accioné apareció como una puerta dimensional que me traspasó y se quedó en mi pecho, al lado de mi corazón. Una vez que estuvo dentro de mí supe lo que tenía que hacer, me llevó a donde necesitaba ir para encontrarlos, hasta que al fin di con ellos.

—El desiluminador encuentra a las personas que más quieres, señor Weasley. Gracias a su arrepentimiento y al amor que sentía por la señorita Granger, lo ayudaron a encontrar el camino hacia sus amigos.— dijo Dumbledore.

—El enfado de Hermione no se pasó enseguida, tuvieron que pasar varios días hasta que las cosas se arreglaron un poco.

—Sí, ya... — siguió Hermione— Al cabo de un par de días pedí a los chicos ir a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood para que me aclarase lo de la marca que aparecía en el libro de cuentos infantiles. Les enseñé un fragmento de una de las cartas de Dumbledore que le había enviado a Grindelwald en la que aparecía su firma, que estaba adornada con el mismo símbolo que el de los cuentos, no podía ser la marca del mago tenebroso porque ya la habíamos visto en la lápida de una tumba de Godric's Hollow y las fechas eran muy antiguas, más que Dumbledore y su amigo. No podíamos preguntarles a ellos, así que solo nos quedaba el señor Lovegood. Estaba segura de que esa runa era muy importante y que Dumbledore quería que averiguásemos lo que quería decir.

—Fuimos a casa de los Lovegood y nos explicó que el símbolo en cuestión era el de las Reliquias de la Muerte y que no tenían nada que ver con la magia oscura. Estas tienen que ver con "La fábula de los tres hermanos", que Beedle el Bardo cuenta en su libro de cuentos. ¿Todos la conocen no?— preguntó Hermione mirando a todos los presentes que asintieron.— bueno, esas son las Reliquias de la Muerte: la Varita de Saúco, la Capa Invisible y la Piedra de la Resurrección. Esos tres objetos, si se unen, convertirán a su poseedor en el Señor de la Muerte.

—Pero, señorita Granger, en la fábula no se mencionan— dijo McGonagall.

—Claro que no se mencionan, "La fábula de los tres hermanos" es un cuento infantil narrado para divertir más que para instruir. Solo los expertos en el tema saben qué esta hablando la fábula. Solo los que buscaban las Reliquias sabían el significado del cuento.

—Tendríais que haber visto la cara que puso Hermione cuando el señor Lovegood nos lo dijo, — comentó Ron— no se creía nada de nada. El padre de Luna intentó explicárselo, pero ella se negaba a creer en la leyenda. Le dijo que era imposible que tales objetos existiesen y el señor Lovegood le dijo que ya sabía como funcionaba su mente, que Luna le había hablado de ella. Le dijo que era poco inteligente, pero sí extremadamente cerrada, limitada e intolerante.

La cara de Hermione se tiñó de rojo y fulminó con su mirada a Ron, que reía divertido, al igual que los presentes. Incluso Snape esbozó una leve sonrisa que disimuló frotándose la barbilla.

—No tiene ninguna gracia Ron.- dijo ella- Sé que al final el señor Lovegood tuvo razón y que las Reliquias de la Muerte existen. Nosotros teníamos la Capa Invisible y Dumbledore nos había dejado la Piedra de la Resurrección, no fue hasta que el señor Lovegood nos explicó lo de la Varita de Saúco, que no me lo creí del todo. La Varita era la reliquia más fácil de localizar, por la manera en que cambiaba de manos. El rastro de sangre que deja en la Historia de la Magia es indiscutible, pero el rastro se perdía con Barnabas Deverill.

"Luego le pregunté sobre los Peverell. De esa manera nos enteramos que los Peverell eran en realidad los tres hermanos de la fábula. La tumba que encontramos en Godric's Hollow era la tumba del hermano menor."

—Pero descubrimos que _el Quisquilloso_ había cambiado de bando, ya no apoyaba a Harry Potter y el señor Lovegood había llamado a los del Ministerio para entregar a Harry.— explicó Ron —Así que tuvimos que huir de nuevo de los mortífagos.

—Aquella experiencia nos enseñó muchas cosas. Descubrimos que el anillo de los Gaunt podía ser la piedra de resurrección, ya que ellos descendían de los Peverell, en concreto del segundo hermano, Cadmus Peverell, si el anillo había ido pasando de generación en generación era lógico que la ignorante familia Gaunt no supiese que tenían una de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Pero nos planteó otra incógnita. ¿Dónde estaba el anillo que había destruido Dumbledore? — Harry se ruborizó un poco avergonzado — La verdad es que me emocioné bastante haciendo conjeturas. Llegué a la conclusión de que si Dumbledore se había llevado la capa de mi padre era porque estaba seguro de que era una de las Reliquias, yo era descendiente del hermano menor, Ignotus Peverell. Estaba feliz de saber más sobre mi familia y quería demostrarle a Hermione que yo tenía razón, cuando le enseñé una carta que mi madre le había escrito a Sirius explicándole que Dumbledore se había llevado la capa para examinarla, se me cayó la snitch que Dumbledore me había legado, y entonces empezaron a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas en el que estábamos. El anillo estaba en el interior de la snitch, de eso estaba seguro, cuando lo abriera tendría dos reliquias y solo me faltaría la Varita para poder derrotar a Voldemort, estaba seguro que era eso lo que Dumbledore quería, que consiguiese las Reliquias para derrotarlo.

"Entonces se me reveló algo muy importante. Eso era lo que Voldemort estaba buscando: la Varita de Saúco. Él no estaba buscando una varita nueva, sino una vieja, antigua. Voldemort no sabía nada de los cuentos infantiles del mundo mágico, el se había criado con muggles, no sabía nada sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, si hubiese sabido de su existencia habría hecho todo lo posible para apoderarse de ellas. Él la buscaba sin ser consciente de su poder, sin saber que era una de las tres reliquias, porque la varita era la única cuya existencia no se había mantenido en secreto. La verdad, es que fue difícil convencer a Hermione de que tenía razón, estaba empecinada en no querer ver lo evidente"

—Típico en la señorita Granger— dijo Dumbledore— Ella solo quiere encontrar la lógica de las cosas, creer en algo que es difícil de probar es casi imposible para su mente.

—Es que en ese momento no nos interesaban las Reliquias de la Muerte, lo que de verdad tenía que ser nuestra prioridad eran los Horrocruxes, Dumbledore nos había dado instrucciones precisas de que teníamos que destruirlos, no podíamos desviarnos de ese camino.

—La verdad es que me desanimé al ver que mis dos mejores amigos estaban más pendientes de los horrocruxes que de las reliquias y tuvimos un par de peleas por ello. Yo creía que teníamos que concentrarnos e las Reliquias y Hermione en los horrocruxes. Seguimos viajando, buscando posibles lugares donde Voldemort hubiese escondido algún horrocrux pero sin mucha suerte. Una tarde Ron consiguió sintonizar _Pottervigilancia_ y nos enteramos de muchas cosas interesantes. Supimos que el grupo de fugitivos que nos habíamos encontrado un día había sido apresado y que murieron un par de ellos, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell y Gornuk, y que Dean Thomas y el duende Griphook habían conseguido huir. También nos enteramos de la huida de Hagrid del colegio al intentar ser apresado por celebrar una fiesta en mi honor. Había que ser muy valiente para arriesgar así la vida, solo para mantener informados a los pocos que aún confiaban en que valía la pena seguirme, era digno de admiración. —dijo Harry mirando a Kingsley y a Remus.

—Pero Harry la pifió. —intervino Ron— Pronunció la palabra tabú. Dijo el nombre de Voldemort y los Carroñeros se nos echaron encima. Hermione realizó un hechizo punzante a Harry con la intención de que no lo reconociesen, pero fue inútil ya que reconocieron a Hermione y lo demás fue fácil de deducir, si estaba Hermione también teníamos que estar Harry y yo, así que nos llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy, para entregarnos a Voldemort y cobrar la recompensa.

—Cuando nos llevaban a la Mansión, tuve una visión,— dijo Harry— entré en la mente de Voldemort y vi como iba a Nurmengard a buscar a Gellert Grindelwald, para saber dónde estaba la Varita de Saúco, pero este no le dijo nada, le mintió, le dijo que él nunca la había tenido y que jamás sería suya. A Voldemort le había ardido la marca, alguno de sus hombres lo había llamado y ciego de rabia y frustración mató al hombre.

"Mientras tanto nos habían llevado a la Mansión Malfoy y allí la señora Malfoy nos hizo pasar para que Draco nos reconociese. Lucius se puso frenético, quería que nos reconociese para poder recuperar el favor de Voldemort, pero Draco estaba aterrorizado, era como si no nos quisiese delatar, era una situación muy extraña. Bellatrix apareció en escena y se peleó con Lucius para llamar a su señor, los dos querían llevarse la gloria del momento, pero de repente Bellatrix se puso histérica, había visto la espada de Gryffindor que supuestamente estaba en su cama de Gringotts. Cuando le contaron que la han encontrado en el interior de nuestra tienda palideció y le dijo a Lucius que olvidase lo de avisar al Señor Tenebroso porque si lo hacía estarían todos muertos. Entonces decidió torturar a Hermione para saber de dónde la habíamos sacado."

"A nosotros nos llevaron al sótano y allí nos encontramos con Luna y el señor Ollivanders. Los gritos de Hermione eran horribles y nosotros estábamos atrapados allí abajo sin poder hacer nada por ella. Al poco tiempo de estar allí, Luna nos ayudó a desatarnos y escuchamos como Hermione le decía a Bellatrix que la espada era una copia. Enseguida, Lucius envió a Draco a buscar al duende que había llegado con nosotros, desesperadamente desperté a Griphook y le pedí que dijese que la espada era una falsificación, que tenía que mentir. Cuando se lo llevaron, de repente Dobby se apareció en la celda y nos dijo que había venido a ayudarnos, le pedí que se llevara a Dean, Luna y a Ollivanders a casa de Bill y Fleur y que volviese a rescatarnos a nosotros mientras nosotros salvábamos a Hermione y al duende. El estruendo que hizo al desaparecerse con los prisioneros alertó a los que estaban en el piso superior y Lucius envió a Colagusano a ver que era lo que pasaba, cuando entró en la celda nos abalanzamos sobre él y lo intentamos reducir, pero su mano de plata cobró vida propia e intentó ahogarme. En aquel momento le recordé a Pettigrew que me debía una, que yo le había salvado la vida hacía unos cuatro años y súbitamente la mano de plata se aflojó de mi cuello y se tornó en contra de su dueño, la mano me soltó y se cerró en torno del suyo y lo mató."

"Cuando subimos al salón donde estaban todos vimos como el duende le decía a Bellatrix que la espada no era la auténtica y ella llamó a Voldemort. Hubo una fuerte lucha, pero salimos con vida de allí. Yo desarmé a Draco y a Bellatrix y Dobby vino a ayudarnos, cuando logramos desaparecernos fuimos al Refugio, pero pasó algo terrible. Bellatrix había apuñalado al pobre Dobby, que murió en mis brazos. Cavé una tumba con mis propias manos, quería desahogarme, quería estar ocupado para no dejar entrar a mi mente en la de Voldemort. Mientras iba cavando se me ocurrieron varias ideas que me parecieron fascinantes y terribles. Cuando entré a la casa, después de enterrar al elfo, le dije a Bill que quería hablar con Griphook y el señor Ollivander, que era muy importante hablar con ellos."

"Había llegado a algunas conclusiones. Si Dumbledore había previsto que Ron nos abandonase y que Colagusano sentiría algún remordimiento, ¿qué habría pensado sobre mí? Lo que pretendía era que yo tuviera conocimiento de la realidad pero que no emprendiese ninguna búsqueda. Sabía lo duro que me resultaría eso, por eso me lo puso tan difícil, para que tuviera tiempo de comprenderlo."

—Lo entendiste muy bien Harry— dijo Dumbledore sonriendo— Como ya te dije en su momento, te lo puse tan difícil porque conté con que la señorita Granger te ayudaría a tomarte las cosas con más calma. Me daba miedo que tu impulsiva mente dominara tu buen corazón, y que, si te planteaba abiertamente los hechos acerca de las reliquias, te apoderases de ellas en el momento equivocado. Si llegabas a conseguirlas, yo quería que las tuvieses sin peligro.

—Con el primero que hablé fue con Griphook, el duende que trabajaba e Gringotts. Le pregunté si él podía ayudarnos a entrar a una cámara de Gringotts, la cámara de los Lestrange. El duende nos avisó que no teníamos ninguna posibilidad de que nos saliese bien la jugada, pero yo estaba seguro de que lo conseguiríamos. Me dijo que yo no era como los otros magos, que me preocupaba por las demás criaturas mágicas. Hermione ayudó bastante, le dijo que nosotros necesitábamos entrar en ésa cámara para poder derrotar a Voldemort, y eso era algo que tanto criaturas mágicas como magos deseábamos. Griphook nos preguntó qué queríamos de la cámara en cuestión, pero nosotros no queríamos exponer nuestras cartas, así que no le contestamos. Al final el duende nos dijo que tenía que meditar sobre la decisión que iba a tomar, ya que todo aquello iba en contra de sus principios.

"Después fuimos a hablar con el señor Ollivander, le mostré mi varita rota y le pregunté si podía reparármela, evidentemente no podía, yo ya sabía su respuesta de antemano. Entonces le mostré las dos varitas que había conseguido en casa de los Malfoy. Una era de Bellatrix Lestrange y la otra era la de Draco, la famosa Varita de Saúco. Le pregunté sobre si las varitas tenían vida propia, si tenían sentimientos, pero Ollivander me dijo que el mundo de las varitas era muy complejo, la varita es la que elige al mago. Un mago puede usar una varita, aunque no la haya ganado, pero los mejores resultados se consiguen cuando hay cierta afinidad entre las dos partes, ambos aprenden el uno del otro. Por fin había llegado el momento de preguntarle la cuestión más importante, si era necesario matar al propietario de la varita para poder dominarla completamente. Ollivander me dio la respuesta que esperaba, no hacía falta matar al mago, así que llegábamos a otra pregunta crucial, si Voldemort iba detrás de la única varita de la historia de la magia que había dejado un rastro de sangre, la Varita de Saúco. El pobre hombre me dijo que así era, que desde que mi varita había roto la que le habían prestado, había estado buscándola. Entonces yo hice una revelación a mis amigos que ellos no habían pensado, Voldemort se enteraría de que mi varita se había roto y ya no le haría falta buscar más la Varita de Saúco, porque podría vencerlo fácilmente, pero Ollivander me dijo que Voldemort ya no la buscaba solamente para vencerme, sino para ser invencible."

"Por aquel entonces mi cabeza se debatía entre entrar en la mente de Voldemort y explicarles a mis amigos las conjeturas que había hecho. Todo el tiempo que había estado hablando con el duende y con el fabricante de varitas mi mente había visto como Voldemort iba hacia Hogwarts, pero tenía que asegurarme que Ron y Hermione me habían entendido. Hacía mucho tiempo Gregorovitch había conseguido la Varita de Saúco y había sido lo bastante necio para alardear de ella, así que Grindelwald se había enterado y se la había robado, de esta manera llegó a hacerse tan poderoso que cuando llegó a la cima de su poder Dumbledore se vio obligado a intervenir para pararle los pies y así se convirtió en el nuevo propietario de la Varita de Saúco. Voldemort ya lo sabía y ya estaba en el colegio para profanar la tumba de Dumbledore. Yo ya había comprendido que Dumbledore no quería que yo la tuviese, quería que yo fuese a buscar los horrocruxes."

"Pasados unos días, después de lo de la varita, Griphook nos llamó para darnos una respuesta a nuestra proposición. Nos dijo que la aceptaba a cambio de la espada de Gryffindor. Nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo en el trato así que nos reunimos en secreto y acordamos decirle que se la quedaría después de ayudarnos a entrar en la cámara, pero evitaríamos decirle exactamente cuando se la daríamos, el duende aceptó y empezamos a trazar el plan para entrar en la cámara de los Lestrange. Entre esos días en los que tardamos en tenerlo todo preparado, Remus vino a comunicarnos que había sido padre. Al día siguiente, al despuntar el alba, nos reunimos en el jardín del Refugio par marcharnos hacia Gringotts. Habíamos decidido que Hermione tomaría poción multijugos con un pelo de Bellatrix para hacerse pasar por ella, Ron se disfrazaría de mago y diríamos que era un conocido que quería alistarse a las filas de los mortífagos y yo y Griphook iríamos debajo de mi capa invisible."

"Cuando llegamos al callejón Diagón, las tiendas aun estaban cerradas, el lugar estaba tranquilo y desierto, a excepción de unos cuantos mendigos, gente que había sido despojada de su varita. Uno de ellos se acercó a Hermione que quiso tacarla y Ron tuvo que aturdirlo. Entonces se nos acercó Travers, un mortífago, en un principio pensamos que estábamos perdidos, ya que él nos dijo que era extraño que ella estuviese fuera de la Mansión Malfoy ya que tenía entendido que el Señor Tenebroso no los dejaba salir, pero Hermione interpretó su papel a la perfección y pudimos seguir adelante. Lo malo fue que Travers desconfió de nosotros y decidió acompañarnos a Gringotts. Tuve que confundir a los guardias de la entrada, pues llevaban unos aparatos que detectaban hechizos de ocultación y objetos mágicos y nosotros no queríamos ser descubiertos. Cuando entramos al interior del edificio, descubrimos que los duendes estaban avisados que posiblemente podía ir alguien que se hiciese pasar por alguno de los Lestrange, porque le pidieron la varita a Hermione y enseguida sabrían que ella era una impostora, ya que se suponía que Bellatrix había perdido su varita en el suceso de la Mansión Malfoy."

"Sin pensármelo dos veces les lancé una maldición imperio al duende de detrás del mostrador y a Travers y así pudimos acceder a la entrad de los túneles. Mientras el duende llamaba a un carrito y nos montábamos en él, me pareció oír gritos en el vestíbulo pero no tuvimos ocasión de comprobar que estaba pasando porque el vagón ya se había puesto en movimiento. Al tomar la última curva nos encontramos con una cascada de agua que hizo que todos nuestros hechizos de ocultación desapareciesen y volviésemos a nuestro estado original, era La Perdición del Ladrón, nos habían descubierto. Tuvimos que darnos prisa a llegar a nuestro destino, pero nos encontramos con un enorme dragón blanco que estaba sujeto a unas gruesas cadenas de acero, que custodiaba las cinco cámaras más profundas y antiguas del banco. Volví a someter al duende que había venido con nosotros y accedimos a la cámara de los Lestrange a toda prisa, porque se acercaba alguien donde estábamos nosotros. En el interior de la cámara había de todo, un montón de tesoros y mucho oro, pero comprobamos que si tocabas algo esto te quemaba y se multiplicaba.

No teníamos mucho tiempo, ya que los duendes ya estaban muy cerca, los podían oír a través de la puerta de la cámara. Al final encontramos la copa de Hufflepuff, pero fue difícil de conseguir. No podíamos tocarla y estaba colocada en uno de los estantes más altos que había en la cámara. Entonces pensé que podía tocar las cosas con la espada de Gryffindor ya que era un objeto mágico, pero igualmente era imposible llegar hasta ella. De pronto Hermione tuvo una idea, me hizo levitar y así pudimos conseguir la copa. Después vino lo más difícil, salir de Gringotts sin ser apresados.

—La cosa no era tan sencilla como la pinta Harry,— dijo Hermione— cuando lo hice levitar, chocó contra una armadura y esta se multiplicó haciéndonos caer a Ron, a los duendes y a mí, que a la vez chocamos con más objetos que poco a poco nos iban enterrando y abrasando. Al final alguien del exterior abrió la cámara y nosotros salimos entre una avalancha de galeones y objetos. El comité de bienvenida no se hizo esperar y vimos a una horda de duendes que se nos acercaban con cuchillos. En aquel momento a Harry se le ocurrió una "genial" idea, — dijo ella con sarcasmo— liberó al dragón y nos hizo subir a su lomo. Tuve que ayudar al pobre animal a agrandar el pasillo, pero al final conseguimos salir de Gringotts. Al atardecer, cuando hacía ya un par de horas que volábamos encima el dragón, nos bajamos del animal lanzándonos a un lago del que él bebió.

—¿Cómo se os ocurre entrar así en Gringotts?— preguntó Bill Weasley— Estáis locos. Era un suicidio, si os hubiesen atrapado erais magos muertos. ¿Qué pasó con Griphook?

—Nos traicionó.— dijo Harry— Cuando salimos de la cámara salió corriendo blandiendo la espada de Gryffindor y llamándonos ladrones, haciendo ver que lo habíamos obligado a hacerlo.

—Te lo advertí Harry. No te fíes de un duende. — le recordó Bill.

—Lo sé, tenía que haberte hecho caso.— le dijo Harry— Poco después de llegar al lago Voldemort volvió a entrar en mi mente. Estaba muy enfadado, no podía creer que nosotros supiésemos de su secreto. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que solo era una coincidencia que nosotros nos llevásemos la copa, así que decidió comprobar todos los escondites de sus horrocruxes. De esta manera nos enteramos de que el último que no sabíamos dónde estaba, se encontraba en Hogwarts.— Harry miró a Dumbledore y le dijo— La diadema la escondió la noche en la que él vino a pedirle empleo, como dijo usted, él no estaba interesado en el trabajo, solo quería entrar aquí para esconder el horrocrux y si conseguía el empleo mucho mejor, así habría podido reclutar a más mortífagos. Así que decidimos ir a Hogsmeade para intentar entrar en Hogwarts.

"Al llegar al pueblo, disparamos el encantamiento maullido, que saltaba cada vez que alguien salía a la calle después del toque de queda. Un montón de mortífagos nos buscaba en las calles y soltaron a los dementores. Tuve que hacer salir a mi patronus para protegernos de ellos y los mortífagos supieron donde estábamos. Entonces apareció Aberforth Dumbledore y nos ayudó a escapar de ellos y nos enseñó la manera de entrar en el colegio sin ser vistos. Descubrimos que hay otro pasillo en Hogwarts, uno que está e la Sala de los Menesteres y que da directamente al pub de Cabeza de Puerco. Desde aquí todos ya sabéis lo que pasó luego. Vencimos a Lord Voldemort y a sus mortífagos."

—Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, Harry.— le dijo Remus—Yo también estoy orgulloso y gracias a ti podré ver crecer a mi hijo.

—Sabes que nos tendrás para lo que quieras, hijo— le dijo Arthur Weasley.

—Quiero que vengas a casa, Harry. Te quedarás con nosotros hasta que acabes el colegio, después ya decidirás que vas a hacer.—dijo la señora Weasley, se giró hacia su hijo y le dijo— Ronald Weasley estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has sido muy valiente.

Ron se ruborizó y su cara hizo juego con su pelo y sus dos amigos se echaron a reír. Entonces habló la profesora McGonagall:

—Tengo que disculparme con vosotros chicos. Habéis demostrado una gran capacidad para enfrentaros a los peligros de la vida. Sois un gran ejemplo a seguir por todos las generaciones venideras de magos y brujas de todo el mundo. Pero sobretodo estoy orgullosa de que seáis de Gryffindor y el año que viene os espero aquí para que terminéis vuestros estudios, siempre y cuando el colegio esté arreglado para acoger el próximo curso.

—No te preocupes Minerva, vamos a reparar el castillo y a devolverle el mismo esplendor que tenía antes de todo esto. Los alumnos podrán volver a disfrutar del colegio y seguir estudiando. Los detalles ya los discutiremos más adelante.— Kingsley miró a los tres amigos y les dijo.— Me habéis demostrado una gran entereza y valentía al enfrentaros vosotros solos a tantos peligros, siendo tan jóvenes. Sabía que lo conseguiríais. Dumbledore nunca se equivoca cuando confía en alguien, me habéis demostrado que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.— dijo mirando a Snape.

—Bueno, —dijo de pronto McGonagall— pues bajemos a cenar, creo que los elfos domésticos han preparado una cena por todo lo alto, no vamos a defraudarlos, ¿no os parece?

Todos fueron saliendo del despacho y bajaron la estrecha escalera de caracol hasta que salieron al amplio pasillo. Cuando McGonagall salió de la escalera apuntó con su varita a la destrozada gárgola y la reparó. Caminaron todos en grupo hasta que estuvieron ante las puertas del Gran Comedor, la directora los hizo esperar fuera mientras ella colocaba la sala para que todos pudiesen cenar. A los pocos minutos McGonagall apareció de nuevo y les dijo:

—Todo está preparado, todos están ya sentados alrededor de las mesas y nos están esperando.

Automáticamente las puertas se abrieron y todos pudieron ver que las mesas estaban dispuestas de una manera diferente. Estaban colocadas en forma de U y la mesa de los profesores estaba habilitada para los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Esa noche no existirían las casas de los fundadores, cada uno se sentaría donde quisiese.

La Orden del Fénix entró en el Gran Comedor entre un gran estruendo de aplausos y vítores de los presentes, cada uno de ellos tomó asiento en la gran mesa de los profesores de manera que los tres héroes del momento quedaron en el centro de la mesa.

Harry contempló a su alrededor y vio a todos los miembros del ED sentados entremezclados con profesores y alumnos, reinaba una atmósfera de alegría y paz que hacía meses que no se respiraba entre los muros de ese castillo. Delante de la mesa presidencial apareció el atril que siempre era usado para los discursos de principio de curso de Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y se situó detrás del atril para hablar a los presentes. Cuando todos estuvieron en silencio dijo:

—Buenas noches a todos. En vista de los acontecimientos acaecidos estas horas, el castillo ha quedado muy deteriorado. Por lo tanto las clases quedan suspendidas hasta el año que viene.— Miró a Kingsley y siguió— El señor Ministro en funciones, me ha asegurado que el edificio será reparado para el curso que viene, dónde los alumnos de séptimo año repetirán de curso y así se podrán preparar como dios manda para sus EXTASIS. Los demás alumnos subirán de curso y convalidarán el actual con el siguiente con alguno que otro trabajo extra.

Hubo una pausa en la que todos aplaudieron las palabras de la profesora, que tuvo que alzar la mano para pedir silencio y continuó:

—Y ahora me gustaría agradecer a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley la derrota del Lord Voldemort, sin ellos las cosas no estarían así de bien. Y sobretodo agradecerles que hayan arriesgado sus vidas retrocediendo en el tiempo para enfrentarse a los mortífagos y salvar las vidas de muchas personas ahora aquí presentes. Pero también hay que recordar a todos los que no han podido salvar, aquellos que han muerto de una manera valiente entregando su vida por nosotros.— la profesora hizo aparecer unas relucientes copas de cristal ante cada uno de los presentes y alzando la suya exclamó— ¡Por Harry Potter, el Elegido, el niño que sobrevivió!

Todos los presentes alzaron sus copas a la vez y gritaron, levantando las copas hacia Harry:

—¡ Por Harry Potter!

Harry estaba abochornado, no sabía donde meterse, no había pasado tanta vergüenza en toda su vida y en ese momento quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Bebió de un solo trago el contenido de su copa y se hundió en su silla.

—Harry ¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntó Ron.

—No.

—Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, — le dijo Hermione— pues ahora eres más famoso de lo que ya eras.

—Si lo llego a saber no salvo al Mundo Mágico de Voldemort.

—No digas tonterías, se les pasará. Sólo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia.

—Ya.

Mientras tanto McGonagall había estado hablando a los demás y la escuchó que decía:

—... No tengo nada más que añadir, así que... ¡A comer!

Encima de las mesas aparecieron un sin fin de manjares cuidadosamente preparados por los elfos domésticos del castillo y todos empezaron a comer con apetito.

—


	11. Chapter 11 Azkaban

11. AZKABAN

—¡Maldita Sangre Sucia!— exclamó Draco Malfoy en medio de la celda, interrumpiendo su paseo de un lado a otro en la Prisión de Azkaban, en la que hacía un día que había llegado allí.

Cuando salió del castillo de Hogwarts se desaparecieron hacia el Ministerio de Magia y de allí hasta la Prisión de Magos de Inglaterra. Estaba en una fría celda del segundo piso. El día anterior, había estado preocupado. No le habían dejado hablar con sus padres y no sabía qué había pasado en Hogwarts. Esa maldita Sangre Sucia lo había dejado preocupado. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Lo habrían conseguido? Nadie le había dicho nada. No hablaban con él, lo ignoraban. Había pensado en lo que la Sangre Sucia le había dicho. ¿Cómo sabía ella que el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado una misión imposible? Seguramente fue Potter que se lo contó. Potter era el que estaba mejor enterado de todo el asunto, él había estado en la torre de Astronomía bajo una capa invisible y se había enterad de todo. Ese maldito San Potter. Quería saber que había pasado, si ellos habían conseguido salvar a Snape. Pero nadie le decía nada, los guardias tenían prohibido hablar con los presos. ¿Les habría pasado algo? Retroceder en el tiempo hasta el corazón de la batalla sería duro y peligroso para ella. ¿Ella? ¿Por qué pensaba en la seguridad de la Sangre Sucia? Ella no significaba nada para él. Entonces pensó en aquellos ojos color miel que lo miraban sorprendidos cuando él la derribó al suelo. Recordó el tacto suave de su piel, sus labios carnosos y sonrosados, un poco entreabiertos, las suaves curvas de su tibio cuerpo rozando el suyo y esa dulce sonrisa que le dedicó segundos antes de que le lanzase ese último _crucio_. Había sentido deseos de acariciarle el cabello, de hundir sus dedos entre los finos mechones rizados y atraerla hacia él para besarla y... ¡Por Merlín! Él no tenía que estar pensando en ella de esta manera. Era una muggle y una Gryffindor. Era todo lo contrario de lo que su padre quería para él. Lo habían educado para que odiase a este tipo de personas. Muggles, mestizos, hijos de muggles, todas estas personas eran los Sangre Sucia. La escoria del mundo Mágico. Para su familia era inverosímil que algún Malfoy llegase a juntarse con esa gente, si alguno llegaba a casarse con alguien así, era borrado del árbol genealógico para siempre y hacían como si no hubiese existido nunca. Era así en todas las familias de Sangre Limpia.

Sí, se había sentido atraído por la chica, pero no tenía que llegar a nada más, no podía sentir ningún sentimiento por ella, no podía enamorarse de una Sangre Sucia. Él era un Sangre Limpia y ella un asquerosa muggle, si su padre llegase a enterarse de que la había mirado siquiera, lo desheredaría automáticamente. La pureza de la sangre era lo primero en su familia, no tenía derecho a mirar a otra chica que no fuese de la misma condición social. Pero continuamente volvía a su mente la mirada de Hermione.

Draco se acordó del primer año en Hogwarts, cuando en la fila de selección una niña de pelo castaño muy guapa le dedicó una sonrisa que lo dejó encandilado. Era simpática, divertida y muy inteligente. Pensó que la seleccionarían para Ravenclaw, pero para su sorpresa la metieron en Gryffindor, con ese Harry Potter y las comadrejas Weasley.

Pero eso no lo desanimó, estaba dispuesto a conocerla. Estuvo preguntando entre los alumnos, pero nadie la conocía y las sospechas empezaron a ocupar su mente. Un día, a mediados de curso, le preguntó a su padrino, el profesor Snape, sobre ella y este se lo aclaró todo. Era hija de muggles, una Sangre Sucia. Toda esperanza de llegar a conocerla mejor se desvaneció y decidió olvidarla, era una chica inalcanzable para él.

La cosa de olvidarla fue difícil. Draco se acordó de un sábado por la tarde que estaba en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo de pociones. Estaba buscando un libro en un estante y de repente, cuando fue a coger el libro que buscaba, una mano se posó encima de la suya para coger el mismo libro. Fue como si lo hubiese tocado un cable eléctrico, la descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cuando bajó la mirada par ver quien era, se quedó fascinado, ante él estaba Hermione Granger con las mejillas encendidas y con cara de sorpresa. Aquella tarde fue la primera y la última que los dos tuvieron una conversación agradable. Estuvieron trabajando juntos en la biblioteca, nadie supo jamás que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger habían sido amigos por un par de horas. Para Draco, fueron las horas más agradables que había pasado en el colegio. Ninguno de los dos pensó en lo que diría la gente si los vieran juntos, no pensaron en Sangre Sucia ni en Sangre Limpia, tan solo eran dos amigos que hacían un trabajo de pociones.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. La gente tenía razón cundo decían que del amor al odio hay un paso. El segundo año fue el paso final hacia la pérdida de toda esperanza hacia Hermione. La decisión estaba tomada, tenía que poner freno al sentimiento que había nacido hacia ella, no podía amar a una Sangre Sucia y tenía que olvidarla. De esa manera empezó a alimentar a ese sentimiento con todo el odio que le habían transmitido hacia los de su clase y empezó una lucha encarnizada hacia los Sangre Sucia. La apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos ayudó bastante. Draco sabía que su padre había dado la llave de esa Cámara a uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts para que la abriese. Le había contado que ese objeto se lo había dado el mismísimo Lord Voldemort para que fuese usado para ese fin, y que lo había introducido en el colegio para sembrar el pánico y la confusión entre los alumnos y sus padres. Así destituirían a Albus Dumbledore de su puesto de director y se desharían de un objeto peligroso para su familia, ya que en esa época el ministerio hacía redadas buscando objetos tenebrosos.

Draco se llegó a convencer de que odiaba a Hermione y al mismo tiempo vio como ella hacía lo mismo con él. Su odio era mutuo, o eso pensó él hasta que se encontraron cara a cara seis años después. Ella había cambiado, era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y él se había visto atraído por su belleza y valentía. La noche que ella llegó a la mansión Malfoy acompañada de sus amigos estuvo aterrorizado. Estaba ya cansado de toda esa mierda, estaba cansado de aquella vida. Recordó los últimos meses pasados en la Mansión Malfoy. Habían sido los más terroríficos y dolorosos de su vida. Odiaba pensar en lo ocurrido. Las amenazas, las humillaciones constantes hacia su familia por parte de los mortífagos y del Señor Tenebroso, incluyendo a su tía Bellatrix. La odiaba por lo que le había hecho a Hermione, aun recordaba los gritos que ella profería mientras su tía la torturaba con saña. Cuando vio aparecer a Potter y sus amigos en su casa pensó que sería la ultima vez que los vería con vida. Tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese pasar a Hermione, no quería que la matasen, en aquel momento, cuando su madre la reconoció, quiso que escapasen de allí cuanto antes. No le importaba que Potter y Weasley también se salvasen, solo quería que ella estuviese a salvo. Pero las cosas no salieron bien. Su tía encontró aquella espada y se volvió como loca. Quería saber de donde la habían sacado y decidió sonsacarle esa información a la Sangre Sucia. Draco se quedó paralizado ante el espectáculo que montó su tía, los gritos de Hermione se le quedaron grabados para siempre en su mente. Fue horrible. Al final sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y el antiguo elfo de la familia vino a rescatar a sus amigos, y se marcharon de allí. Lo peor vino después, cuando el Señor Tenebroso regresó. Su cólera fue terrible, su familia fue confinada a no poder salir de la Mansión y fueron castigados duramente por fallarle de nuevo a su señor. Fueron golpeados, torturados y despojados de sus varitas, aunque a él ya se la habían quitado. Desde entonces el Señor Tenebroso se ocupó de recordarles constantemente lo inútiles que le habían sido, Voldemort usó a Draco para sus fines. Cuando él no quería torturar personalmente a sus prisioneros, obligaba a que lo hiciese Draco. Detestaba hacerlo y pensó que Dumbledore había tenido razón, él no estaba echo para ese tipo de vida. Odió todo lo que se vio obligado a hacer. Pero había sido educado para eso, para odiar a todos aquellos que no fuesen como él. Le habían enseñado que todos ellos no eran dignos de hacerse llamar magos, sobretodo los hijos de muggles, los Sangre Sucia por excelencia, así había sido el último año con ellos, cuando los mortífagos se habían infiltrado en l Ministerio de Magia y habían organizado la Comisión de Regulación de Hijos de Muggles. Los habían acusado de ladrones de varitas a magos decentes y todos los que encontraban culpables eran llevados a Azkaban o condenados al beso del dementor. Pero Draco ya estaba cansado de todo esto, ahora empezaba a pensar que todo era una tontería.

La primera noche no durmió nada, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, ya que últimamente las pesadillas habían hecho mella en su mente. Pero al tercer día su cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar más y se durmió

"_Draco iba caminando por un pasillo en el castillo de Hogwarts y una sombra se cruzó por su camino, cuando miró hacia donde se había ido la sombra, ante él apareció un hombre lobo, en fase, que echaba correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Draco empezó a correr tras él, pero le costaba mucho seguirle, hasta que el licántropo desapareció y él, exhausto se paró en la oscuridad de la noche. En el mismo momento en que él se giraba para volver por donde había venido, un grito demasiado familiar desgarro la noche sonando por todo el castillo... "_

Draco se despertó de pronto gritando, cubierto de sudor y temblando de pies a cabeza. Después ya no pudo dormir más y todo el día estuvo pensando en ese extraño sueño. No sabía porque ese grito le resultaba tan inquietante y familiar. Pensó en una persona, pero la descartó de inmediato. No podía ser ella y no entendía porque le tenía que preocupar que lo fuese. Ella no significaba nada para él, vale que se había sentido atraído por ella, pero había sido un momento de debilidad, no quería saber nada de la Sangre Sucia, le resultaba algo violento sentir algo por ella. Le resultaba raro sentirse así hacia ella. Tenía que reconocer que el deseo había sido evidente, la habría besado y quien sabe que más le habría hecho y estaba totalmente seguro que ella no se habría negado, pero entonces pensó en su familia y en lo que habría dicho su padre y decidió poner freno a todo eso antes de que lo lamentase.

Pero ese grito desgarrador volvía a su cabeza y cada vez estaba más convencido de que era de ella, la Sangre Sucia, Granger. Las siguientes noches soñó lo mismo, dos días más. La sexta noche el sueño siguió más allá de aquel grito.

"_Cuando Draco lo oyó echó a correr como un loco hacia el piso inferior, teniendo el terrible presentimiento de que se iba a encontrar con algo horrible. Cuando giró en la siguiente esquina casi tropezó con Hermione Granger, que corría despavorida en dirección contraria a él. Draco intentó cogerla del brazo, pero ella se escapó y siguió corriendo y él empezó a seguirla. No había dado ni dos zancadas cuando la sombra volvió a cruzarse ante él. El licántropo lo miró unos segundos y Draco creyó ver que le había sonreído maléficamente, pero se quitó esa idea rápidamente de la cabeza. Draco vio como el hombre lobo echaba a correr tras la castaña y él se quedó paralizado de miedo sabiendo, intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación._

_Otro grito se oyó seguido de un fuerte golpe. Draco salió del trance en el que estaba y empezó a correr desesperadamente. Al llegar a lo alto de la escalera se le heló la sangre. La imagen que vio lo dejó paralizado de miedo y dolor. A los pies de la escalera yacía el cuerpo inerte de Hermione y el licántropo estaba encima de ella desgarrándole la garganta y el pecho. Draco profirió un alarido de rabia, sintiendo que algo de él mismo se estaba muriendo con ella. Sacó su varita, ciego de dolor, y apuntó al hombre lobo. El monstruo alzó la cabeza enseñándole los colmillos goteando la sangre de su víctima y le dijo:_

_ —¡Esto es lo que te pasará a ti por interponerte en mi camino, Malfoy! _

_Entonces se inclinó sobre Hermione y le clava los colmillos en el abdomen, desgarrándola y haciendo que el charco de sangre de su alrededor se agrandase aun más. Sin pensárselo dos veces Draco le lanza una maldición asesina que le pasa rozando y el licántropo huye antes de que lo mate. Draco baja los escalones a toda prisa y se arrodilla junto a la chica. Hermione está temblando y él la coge en brazos y la coloca en su regazo, sin importarle que lo manche de sangre. Verla morir no es algo que hubiese pensado y empieza a sollozar, haciendo que todo su cuerpo empezase a temblar. De pronto siente que algo húmedo le roza la cara, cuando abre los ojos ve la mano de Hermione que caía inerte al suelo. Draco se la coge y se la lleva a los labios. Las miradas de ambos se cruzan y ella con voz áspera y leve le dice:_

_ —Fue maravilloso mientras duró... Draco te amo._

_Él la miró aterrado, no sabía que decir. De pronto unas fuertes convulsiones se apoderaron del cuerpo de Hermione y unos oscuros borbotones de sangre salieron por su boca, ella lo miró asustada y solo pudo susurrar:_

_ —Te amo.— y una última violenta convulsión la sacudió para quedar inmóvil en sus brazos._

_ —¡No!— el dolor, la impotencia y la desesperación se apoderaron de Draco, que se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de la chica que amaba, los sollozos lo dominaron por completo y solo pudo gritar— ¡Hermione, no me dejes! ¡No! ¡Nooo!_ ."

Draco despertó entre gritos y sollozos. Sintió como lo sacudían intensamente, se incorporó de un salto en la litera de su celda y vio a su madre que lo miraba preocupada.

—¡Madre!— exclamó Draco abalanzándose a sus brazos.

—Todo pasó hijo, todo pasó. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Draco empezó a llorar de nuevo. No sabía por que, pero lo tenía que hacer. Cuando se calmó un poco le dijo a su madre:

—¿Qué haces aquí, cómo ...?

—Te he oído gritar, has estado un buen rato gimiendo y gritando, hasta que no he podido soportarlo más y he llamado a un guardia para que me dejase venir a tu lado.— Narcisa miró a los ojos a su hijo, cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos— ¿Qué ha pasado Draco? Cuéntamelo, puedes confiar en mí.

Draco desvió la mirada de la de su madre.

—No quiero hablar de ello, madre. No quiero.

Narcisa obligó a su hijo a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos y le dijo:

—Déjame que te dé un consejo hijo. Olvida todo lo que te hemos enseñado, toda tu educación y empieza de nuevo. Haz lo que te diga el corazón.— su hijo la miró sin entender nada— Sabes que el matrimonio entre tu padre y yo fue arreglado por nuestras familias, es la tradición Malfoy. Salió bien, pero no quiero esto para ti, Draco, no quiero que acabes como Bella, infeliz y amargado por no tener a la persona que quieres.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto, madre?— preguntó Draco sin entender nada.

—Lo sabrás a su debido momento, ya lo sabrás.

Un guardia apareció en la puerta de la celda y la señora Malfoy se levantó de la litera, cuando ya iba a salir le dijo:

—Todo saldrá bien hijo, ya lo verás. Ella va a estar bien— dicho esto salió y Draco observó como la puerta se cerraba tras ella haciendo mucho ruido.

¿Qué había querido decir su madre con eso? ¿Qué había dicho en medio de la pesadilla? ¿Habría dicho su nombre? Sí, estaba seguro de ello, la había llamado ¿Por qué? Era solo una Sangre Sucia, una asquerosa muggle. Ella no significaba nada para él, era su enemiga, la que lo había torturado. Pero luego recordó su aroma a flores silvestres, sus labios cerca de los suyos, aquellas curvas sinuosas de su cuerpo y aquella blanca piel que estaba seguro que era suave como la seda. Draco sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar toda emoción, todo deseo hacia la Sangre Sucia. Se sentía incómodo sintiendo algo así por ella, una Gryffindor. Draco se recordó que era su enemiga, pero una y otra vez se preguntaba si lo habrían conseguido, si habrían salvado a Snape, quería saber qué había pasado.

Draco no durmió más, se pasó toda la mañana pensando en el asunto, en la pesadilla, en lo que podía significar, pero no logró encontrarle sentido a todo aquello. Después de que le entrasen la comida, Draco oyó voces en el pasillo, se asomó por la pequeña abertura que tenía la puerta y vio como un guardia acompañaba a su padre.

—¡Padre!— lo llamó Draco

—¡Draco, hijo!— Lucius se paró y fue hacia la celda de su hijo.

—Padre ¿Qué pasa?

—El Ministro quiere hablar conmigo. Supongo que es para comunicarme que van a hacer con nosotros— Lucius vio la preocupación en la mirada de su hijo— No te preocupes, Draco. Tengo el presentimiento de que todo va a salir bien.

Draco vio como su padre se marchaba y empezó a sentirse nervioso. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se impacientó y empezó a pasearse por la celda frenéticamente. De repente alguien abrió la puerta de su celda y una túnica negra ondeó al entrar. Draco se paralizó, alzó la vista y contempló la túnica negra, la levita del mismo color, la piel pálida y el lacio y grasiento cabello azabache que llegaba hasta unos fuertes hombros y su mirada se clavó en esos ojos negros que tanto conocía.

—Snape... — Severus le medio sonrió.

—Vaya Draco, pensaba que te alegrarías más de verme.

—Lo han conseguido— dijo él en penas un susurro.

Severus lo miró intensamente y le dijo:

—No me gusta tener que decir esto, pero sí, Harry Potter y sus amigos me han salvado la vida. Ese Potter es bueno.

Draco tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—¿Granger está bien?

Snape se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Por qué te interesa la señorita Granger?

—¿Está bien?— volvió a preguntar Draco ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho su padrino.

—Sí, ella esta bien.

—¿No le ha pasado nada?— insistió Draco.

—Ya te he dicho Draco que ella está bien, y la verdad, le podría haber ido verdaderamente mal. La muy insensata se había escondido en la Casa de los Gritos, junto al Señor Tenebroso, si la hubiese descubierto, ahora los dos seríamos historia. Ella fue la que me salvó la vida.

—Ella te... ¡Por Merlín!— de repente el chico palideció y tuvo que sujetarse a la cabecera de la litera para no caer al suelo de la impresión.

—Draco, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No... Sí... No lo sé. Estoy hecho un lío.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

Draco lo miró avergonzado, no quería que él supiese el lío mental que en esos momentos reinaba en su cabeza. Había demasiados sentimientos encontrados para que él pudiese expresarse con claridad, no haría más que confundirse aun más.

—No.— le dijo al final.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que nos marchemos.

—¿Marcharnos?— preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, he venido a buscaros. Ahora mismo el Ministro está hablando con tu padre.

—¿Qué va a pasar?

—Supongo que habrá un juicio. No te preocupes, Kingsley es un hombre justo y Potter está dispuesto a declarar a vuestro favor. No pueden acusaros de nada, erais unos simples títeres del Señor Tenebroso, además, tu madre salvó la vida a Potter, no lo delató y eso os va a ayudar.

—No me gusta que San Potter nos ayude.— protestó Draco.

—Entiende esto Draco, Potter y sus dos amigos ahora son héroes.—Snape vio la mueca que hizo su ahijado— Sí, ya sé que suena horrible, pero gracias a ellos estoy aquí, al igual que muchas otras personas.

—¿Cómo lo hizo Granger para salvarlo, señor?

—En un principio había sido Potter el que quería salvarme, pero la señorita Granger lo hizo entrar en razón y acordaron que sería ella la que lo haría. Utilizó magia muy avanzada, y hasta usó una técnica muggle de reanimación. Esa chica es brillante, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, pero sobretodo valiente, una auténtica Gryffindor. No sé exactamente cómo lo hizo, tienes que pensar que yo estaba prácticamente muerto, y es lo que ella me ha contado. Estuvo escondida dentro de un armario en la habitación de al lado de la del Señor Tenebroso, mientras él esperaba que Potter se rindiese. Al ver que pasaban las horas el Señor Tenebroso se impacientó. Tu padre estaba todo el tiempo con él, hasta que me vino a buscar. Tus padres estaban desesperados por encontrarte. Fue muy mala idea lo de robarle la varita a tu madre, Draco, los tenías aterrorizados.

—Eso lo hice para intentar arreglar nuestra situación. Pensé que si cogía a Potter nos trataría mejor.

—Ya. Eso estuvo mal.— Snape lo miró intensamente— Cuando yo me presenté ante él, vi que ya había protegido a su serpiente y tenía que dar una información que Dumbledore me había dicho que le diese a Potter si eso sucedía. Intenté persuadirlo varias veces de que me dejase ir a buscar a Potter, pero fue inútil. Me dijo que su nueva varita no le funcionaba bien, que no era plenamente suya. Que para que así fuera, tenia que matar a su anterior dueño, el que había acabado con Dumbledore: Yo. Me quedé paralizado esperando la maldición asesina, pero esta nunca llegó, en cambio me echó a la serpiente encima para que fuese ella la que me matase, en ese momento me quedó claro que no sería una muerte rápida y limpia, me la echó encima y me rebanó el cuello de un mordisco. El Señor Tenebroso ni se dignó a mirarme y se marchó.

"De repente aparecieron los tres Gryffindor y le di a Potter esa información que le tenía que dar en forma de recuerdos, junto con algunos más que le calarían muchas cosas. Entonces me quedé inconsciente, me dejé llevar por la muerte. Granger me explicó que cuando ellos tres se fueron ella había salido de su escondite y se había centrado en salvarme la vida. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar mis constantes vitales, que eran muy débiles y me metió un beozar en la boca para limpiar mi organismo de veneno. Volvió a comprobar mis constantes y vio que mi corazón se había parado definitivamente. Entonces me colocó su chaqueta debajo de la cabeza y empezó a hacerme la reanimación artificial que usan los muggles para salvar a sus heridos. Tengo que reconocer que esta técnica muggle hace milagros, porqque al cabo de unos minutos yo había vueltio de entre los muertos. Sacó el antídoto del veneno y me lo aplicó en las heridas y luego las selló con díctamo. Al sentir el efecto de del díctamo sobre mi piel me desperté y me quedé estupefacto , pero intenté incorporarme demasiado pronto y las heridas se abrieron de nuevo. En aquel momento Granger me aplicó la contra maldición del s_ectumsempra_ y me cerró las heridas de nuevo Utilizó el mismo hechizo que yo usé contigo para cerrarte las heridas del _sectumsempra_, que Potter te lanzó una vez, y eso sí funcionó. Aun no entiendo cómo Granger supo el hechizo."

—Yo los ayudé-— confesó Draco— Hermione es muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone. Me obligó decírselo, me lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones _cruciatus_ para hacerme hablar.

—¿Granger utilizando imperdonables? Cuesta de creer.

—Lo hizo y me alegro de que lo hubiese hecho, sino ahora usted no estaría aquí.

—Esta chica no dejará de sorprenderme nunca. Después de sanarme con el hechizo de mi invención, me levantó una manga y me hizo un profundo corte en el brazo, ella se hizo otro e el suyo y realizó una transfusión mágica, me dejó impresionado. Fue mi ángel salvador.

Severus miró a su ahijado y vio como gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Sin decirle nada Snape lo abrazó, no había por que decir nada. En la mente de Severus las piezas empezaban a encajar. Había indagado lo suficiente en la desprotegida mente de Draco para saber que le estaba pasando. Una Sangre Sucia, un Sangre Limpia, lo que había visto en la mente del chico y lo que había visto en la mente de ella. Todo encajaba, pero tenía que ser Draco el que se lo contase. Cuando se separaron Severus le dijo:

—Draco, sólo te voy a decir una cosa: Que no te detenga nada. Lucha por ella. No te dejes llevar por los prejuicios de los demás. Piensa solo en tu felicidad. No renuncies a ella, jamás, como yo lo hice una vez o te arrepentirás toda la vida. Lucha.

Cuando Draco abrió la boca para contestarle, la puerta de la celda se abrió y apareció la madre del chico.

—¡Severus!- Cissy corrió a abrazar al profesor.— Que alegría verte, pensé que también estarías preso.

—Ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix tiene sus ventajas— comentó Snape.

—Entonces es verdad. Eres un traidor.

—Yo prefiero llamarlo agente doble.

—Severus, te podría haber matado.— le reprochó Narcisa. Severus se quedó muy serio y Draco palideció— ¿Qué he dicho?— preguntó angustiada.

—Nada, no te preocupes Cissy— dijo Severus intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Draco, ¿qué está pasando?— insistió Narcisa al ver que Snape no le iba a contar nada.

—Se puede decir que Snape ha regresado de entre los muertos.

—¿Qué?— dijo la madre de Draco con voz estrangulada.

—El Señor Tenebroso me mató, pero Hermione Granger me ha salvado la vida. — Snape miró furioso a Draco — Pero ahora ya estoy bien, estoy recuperado Cissy.— miró de nuevo a Draco y le dijo— No tenías porque preocupar de esta manera a tu madre Draco.

En ese momento la puerta de la celda se abrió de nuevo y Lucius Malfoy entró con una sonrisa en la cara que se le borró en cuanto vio a Snape

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— le espetó Lucius — Fuera de mi vista.

—Lucius he venido para ayudaros, Kingsley me lo ha pedido.

—No necesitamos tu ayuda, ya he hablado con el Ministro y hemos aclarado varias cosas.

—¿Vas a aceptar la ayuda de Potter y sus amigos?

—No me queda otra alternativa, o eso o pudrirme en Azkaban.

—Has tomado la decisión acertada, Malfoy.

—Tengo que pensar en mi familia Snape. ¿Ahora me dirás que estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a daros explicaciones, quiero explicaros todo lo que ha pasado, tengo mis razones para haberos traicionado y quiero que lo sepas. Eres mi amigo desde siempre, Lucius, quiero conservar nuestra amistad.

—No quiero saber nada.- le dijo Lucius.

—Pero voy a dártelas, tanto si quieres como si no.— concluyó Snape.

—Como quieras. Cissy, adelántate con Draco. Nos vamos a casa.

Narcisa cogió del brazo a su hijo y lo llevó hacia la puerta.

—Padre, yo quiero quedarme, quiero saber la verdad.

Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada y le dijo:

—Vete con tu madre, ya hablaremos cuando regrese a casa.— como vio que su hijo no se movía del sitio gritó— ¡Ahora!

Draco se despidió de su padrino con la mano y salió de la celda tras su madre, dejando a los dos hombres para arreglasen sus diferencias.

La señora Malfoy y su hijo fueron acompañados a la Mansión Malfoy por un auror, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía varita para desaparecerse. Madre e hijo fueron directamente al estudio a esperar al señor Malfoy.

Al cabo de un par de horas Lucius entró en su estudio e inmediatamente Cissy corrió a abrazar a su marido.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Severus?— preguntó ella.

—Hemos estado hablando y hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias. Es un buen amigo, gracias a él mi hijo está vivo.— Lucius caminó hacia su hijo y lo abrazó— Nunca debí dejar que entraras a formar parte de los Mortífagos, eres demasiado joven para eso. Perdóname hijo.

—No hay nada que perdonar, padre, entré por voluntad propia, quería venganza, pero después las cosas se complicaron cuando el Señor Tenebroso me dio aquella misión. Eso es todo.

—Eres un buen hijo.

—Lucius.— lo llamó su esposa y se giró par mirarla. Su belleza aun no la había abandonado. Se podían ver algunas hebras plateadas entre su cabello rubio pero la favorecían mucho. En cu cara habían aparecido algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y en las comisuras de su boca, pero seguía estando hermosa.— ¿Qué te ha dicho el Ministro de Magia?

Lucius cogió a su esposa de la mano y se sentaron en un sofá de cuero negro que había ante una chimenea. Draco hizo lo mismo junto a su padre.

—El señor Ministro es una buena persona y me ha hablado de nuestras posibilidades. Habrá un juicio, como es de suponer, no nos podemos librar de él. Además Potter le ha dicho que va a testificar a nuestro favor. Además, si todo sale bien, y me ha asegurado que hará todo lo posible para que las condenas sean mínimas, voy a trabajar en el Ministerio. Kingsley quiere crear un departamento para la localización y control de los mortífagos.

—Eso está muy bien papa.- dijo Draco.

—Sí. No me hace ninguna gracia que Potter nos ayude, no me caen nada bien, ni él ni sus amigos. Nos han causado demasiados problemas a nuestra familia. Los héroes del momento. ¡Ja! Sangres Sucias y Traidores a la Sangre salvando a la Comunidad Mágica.

—Lucius, por favor, no empieces. Los tiempos han cambiado. Ahora más que nunca, la sangre es lo de menos.

Lucius Malfoy miró intensamente a su esposa.

—Nunca te ha gustado todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Nunca he estado de acuerdo con la ideología del Señor Tenebroso. Igual que tú, a mí me educaron para que rechazase a los mestizos y a los muggles, pero con los años descubrí que no había tanta diferencia entre nosotros.— Cissy miró a su esposo a los ojos— Sé que será muy duro para ti tener que adaptarse a un estilo de vida al que no estás acostumbrado, no será lo mismo trabajar en el Ministerio que ir de visita allí. Tendrás que relacionarte con hijos de muggles y mestizos, pero tienes que esforzarte por el bien de tu familia.

—Lo intentaré, querida, voy a intentar ser un mago decente. Mis días de mortífago creo que se han terminado.

Hubo una larga pausa, al final Draco habló:

—Entonces, padre has aceptado la ayuda de Potter ¿verdad?

—Es lo único que podía hacer. No quiero acabar mis días en Azkaban.

—Y no lo harás, yo no lo voy a permitir.

Tras otro largo silencio Narcisa se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia uno de los ventanales que daban al hermoso jardín y dijo:

—Mañana vamos a ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar varitas nuevas, no podemos estar así, tarde o temprano las vamos a necesitar.

—


	12. Chapter 12 Decisiones

Al terminar de cenar, Harry estaba exhausto. Se le cerraban los ojos y no prestaba atención a lo que le decían. Hacía más de veinticuatro horas que no pegaba ojo y estaba molido. Miró a sus dos amigos y vio que Ron se había dormido sobre el hombro de Hermione y sonrió divertido, ya que su amigo estaba babeándola.

—Hermione, yo me voy a dormir, lo necesito y tú también tendrías que hacer lo mismo.

La chica le sonrió y acarició a Ron para que se despertase.

—Ron, vamonos a dormir, aquí vas a coger tortícolis.

—Yo no tengo sueño— protestó algo sobresaltado.

—Caro que sí, te has dormido en mi hombro, Ron. Venga vamos, estamos molidos, necesitamos descansar. Vayamos a la torre a dormir.

Los tres se levantaron de la mesa y fueron hacia el vestíbulo sin decir nada a nadie.

Al otro lado del comedor, Ginny vio cómo su hermano y sus dos amigos se marchaban de allí sin que nadie reparase en ellos. Pensó que se iban a dormir, ya que Ron se había quedado roque encima de Hermione.

—Mama, me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

—Claro hija, vete. Mañana ya nos marcharemos a casa, hoy ya es muy tarde.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y casi echó a correr cuando estuvo en el vestíbulo. Cuando llegó al retrato de la señora Gorda, lo encontró vacío, pero estaba abierto. Se coló por el hueco y entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, que estaba desierta. Subió la escalera de caracol que llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos y entró en la habitación de Harry y su hermano. Al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas se encontró a Ron y Hermione acurrucados en la misma cama y a Harry dormido en la suya. Se acercó sigilosamente a su cama y lo contempló durante unos minutos. Ni siquiera se había desvestido. Estaba tumbado de costado con la cara medio enterrada en la almohada, abrazado a ella y las gafas se le habían torcido. Cuidadosamente, Ginny le quitó las gafas y las puso encima de la mesilla de noche. Con más dificultad consiguió quitarle la chaqueta y los zapatos. Lo metió entre las mantas y ella se colocó a su lado, acurrucándose contra su pecho. A los pocos segundos ya dormía placidamente al lado de él.

Cuando Ron y Hermione se habían metido en la cama de este se habían dormido en el acto. Estaban agotados, hacía demasiadas horas que no disfrutaban de un sueño reparador. Pero para Ron, ese sueño no duró toda la noche. Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido una pesadilla horrible, había intentado acordarse de que trataba ese sueño pero fue inútil, no se acordaba de nada. Sabía que era sobre Lavander, pero por más que pensase no se acordaba de nada más.

¿Qué haría con el tema de Lavander? No entendía por que no le había dicho nada. Tendría que haberlo avisado sin que sus padres se enterasen, él tenía derecho a opinar sobre el asunto, se suponía que él era el padre, era su hijo. Le hubiese encantado tener un hijo, poder amarlo y darle todo lo que necesitase. Comprarle su primera escoba o su primera varita de juguete e ir a los partidos de quidditch. Hubiese sido el niño más feliz del mundo.

Ron se removió en la cama nervioso.

Tal vez ahora podrían tener uno. Él y Lavander. Un hijo de ambos. Estaba seguro que hora sus padres no se opondrían a que estuviesen juntos. Él iba a tener un trabajo en el Ministerio y ganaría suficiente dinero para cuidar de su familia. Sí, tenía que reconocer que aun sentía algo por Lavander, ella había sido su primera novia y se lo había pasado muy bien con ella. Había aprendido cosas que ignoraba que se pudiesen hacer y en lugares inimaginables. Ron suspiró y pensó: _"Si los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout pudiesen hablar... " _ Ron nunca había tenido novia y conocer a Lavander de esa manera tan intima le había enseñado un mundo nuevo y unas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Se lo pasaba bien con ella, sabía lo que a él le gustaba y hacía todo lo posible para dejarlo satisfecho. Lavander era genial. Guapa, con un cuerpo hermoso, pasional. Era perfecta.

Hermione también le gustaba, y mucho. Pero era totalmente diferente a Lavander. Ella es inteligente, guapa, impulsiva. Pero no la conocía _tan_ bien como a Lavander. Ron desconoce si Hermione sabe algo sobre hombres, si ha estado íntimamente con alguno. Sabe que se ha besado con Krum y con McLaggen, pero no sabía hasta que punto había llegado. Las sospechas de Ron eran que ella no había estado con ningún chico tan íntimamente como lo había estado él con Lavander. Él quería estar con ella, quería amarla, compartir su vida juntos, enseñarle todo lo que él había aprendido, pero ahora volvía a estar Lavander de por medio y no sabía que hacer.

¿Y si iba a ser feliz con Lavander?

¿Y si lo fuese con Hermione?

¿Cuál de las dos sería mejor?

Ron observó a Hermione que dormía a su lado a la luz del alba que se filtraba por la ventana. Tenía el rostro sereno y dormía tranquilamente, sus hermosas facciones parecían de plata y sus oscuras pestañas sombreaban sus pálidas mejillas. Le acarició el enmarañado cabello, apartándoselo de la frente, se inclinó sobre ella y se la besó. _"No sé que hacer. Las quiero a las dos. Son guapas y son cariñosas... No sé... Creo que voy a pasar una semana comparando a ver cual me gusta más. No veo otra solución... Sí, compararé, lo peor será si me descubren. Tendré que hablar con Ginny, si es verdad que lo escuchó todo, puede convertirse en un problema." _

Con esa decisión tomada, Ron se vuelve a colocar al lado de la castaña y la abraza con ternura. Hermione, al sentir los brazos de Ron en torno a su cuerpo, se despierta y lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella.

—No sé, deben de ser las seis y algo, es muy pronto aun.

Hermione se movió un poco y gimió por lo bajo.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo, voy a estar días para recuperarme.

Ron se acercó más al cuerpo de su novia y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Hermione, besándole la palpitante vena que golpeaba contra su piel, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

—Ron, por favor, vamos a despertar a Harry.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza en dirección a la cama de su amigo y vio que no estaba solo, había alguien en la cama con él. Enfocó un poco más en la penumbra y distinguió una lustrosa cabellera y una piel pálida y pecosa. Enseguida reconoció a la chica, era su hermana.

—Está dormido, además está con Ginny, que se le ha colado en la cama. Pero si quieres vamos a la Sala Común, allí no habrá nadie y estaremos cómodos en uno de los sofás. Yo ya no tengo sueño.

—Pero si Ginny está en la torre, también puede haber, más gente durmiendo aquí arriba.

—Vamos Hermione, no seas tan pesimista, además no vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Se levantaron sigilosamente y salieron de la habitación, cuando Ron iba a cerrar la puerta ella entró de nuevo en el cuarto y cogió la colcha de la cama en la que ellos habían dormido, haciendo más ruido del que tenía previsto. Miró hacia la cama de Harry y vio que se removía un poco, enrolló la colcha entre sus brazos y salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Ron, que la esperaba en el pasillo.

—Nada, he cogido la colcha para taparnos en el sofá.

—Genial, vamos.

Bajaron la empinada escalera de caracol y vieron que la sala estaba desierta. Caminaron hacia la gran chimenea y Ron encendió un pequeño fuego para estar más calientitos. Se tumbaron en el sofá más cercano al fuego y se taparon con la suave colcha. Estaban muy juntos y con sus cuerpos entrelazados. Ron le acarició la espalda a la castaña, con un suave vaivén, la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y lentamente la besó en los labios. Al principio fue una leve caricia, pero poco a poco esos besos dieron paso a caricias más osadas y los besos se tornaron más profundos, haciendo que ella separase los labios y dejase que sus lenguas se tocasen lánguidamente. Eran besos lentos, profundos, llenos de sensualidad. Las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro y pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar. Ron se quitó el jersey y la camisa que llevaba y Hermione pudo acariciar su suave piel con manos temblorosas e inexpertas. Recorrió sus fuertes hombros y su pecho con manos temblorosas y le besó la garganta suavemente para subir hacia su oreja, aprisionando el lóbulo entre sus dientes.

Ron gimió al sentir aquella caricia y se colocó encima de Hermione, quería hacerle lo mismo, quería sentir como se derretía bajo sus caricias. Tiró de la camiseta que llevaba y se la quitó por la cabeza. Instintivamente Hermione se tapó con sus brazos cruzándolos sobre el pecho.

—Hermione, no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero verte, quiero ver lo hermosa que eres.

—Me da vergüenza, nunca antes había estado así.

—Sólo déjate llevar.

Lentamente Hermione descruzó los brazos y los dejó a la altura de su cabeza. Ron la contempló largamente y pasó una de sus manos por entre sus senos y la dejó en su cintura.

—Eres perfecta.— se inclinó lentamente sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

Fue bajando lentamente hacia el mentón y la garganta de ella, dejando una estela de besos a su paso, que la hizo gemir suavemente. Cuando él llegó a su clavícula le fue apartado el tirante de su sujetados arrastrándolo hacia abajo mientras seguía el valle que marcaban sus pechos. Hermione hundió sus manos en el espeso cabello del pelirrojo y apretó su cara contra su piel, esa nueva sensación era placentera y le gustaba. De pronto, Ron alzó la cabeza y le dijo:

—Si no quieres que siga dímelo ahora, porque no voy a poder parar.

Ron se había incorporado, sentándose sobre sus talones, encima del sofá, y la miraba intensamente. Hermione sabía lo que podía venir después de esto y estaba dispuesta a entregarse al chico que amaba, lo quería e iba a demostrárselo. Se incorporó ante él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

—Hazme tuya, Ron. Ámame.

Ron no necesitó ninguna palabra más, la besó apasionadamente y se tumbaron los dos juntos de nuevo en el sofá. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica con excitación, abrasando cada centímetro de su piel, le acarició la espalda y sus manos aferraron el cierre del sujetador para abrirlo, quería sentirla sin ninguna barrera de tela entre ellos. Cuando el cierre cedió casi se lo arrancó, para lanzarlo lejos de ellos. Su mirada se posó en las cimas erectas de ella y las acarició con la punta de su lengua...

De improviso oyeron voces al otro lado del retrato de la señora Gorda. Los dos se miraron con los ojos desorbitados y los dos gritaron a la vez:

—¡Mi madre!

—¡La señora Weasley!

Los dos se levantaron a la carrera y recogieron sus prendas del suelo. Se vistieron a una velocidad increíble y volvieron a acomodarse en el sofá.

—¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó Ron.

—Será mejor que hagamos ver que hemos dormido aquí juntos.

En el momento que los dos cerraban los ojos, el hueco del retrato se abrió y la señora Weasley entró en la Sala Común.

Molly entró en la sala y reparó que alguien había encendido un fuego, miró detenidamente la zona bañada por la luz de la lumbre y vio un bulto en uno de los sofás. Se acercó al hogar y vio a su hijo pequeño y a Hermione abrazados. Tocó suavemente el hombro de Hermione y la despertó.

—Querida, tenemos que desayunar, hay que marcharse temprano.

—Buenos días señora Weasley, — disimuló la castaña frotándose los ojos— ¿qué hora es?

—Son las siete, dentro de una hora tenemos que marcharnos. Si queréis desayunar daros prisa. ¿Avisareis a Harry y a Ginny? Ella debe de estar en su habitación.

—Claro, no se preocupe, nosotros los avisamos.

—Bien, os esperamos abajo, no tardéis.

Cuando la señora Weasley desapareció por el hueco del retrato y la puerta estuvo cerrada Ron no abrió los ojos. Se incorporó y se sentó muy erguido y pálido.

—Por poco no nos pillan, no quiero ni pensar en lo que habría pasado. Me mata, estoy seguro de ello.

—Vamos a despertar a Harry y a Ginny. No quiero que tu madre vuelva aquí. Si a ti te mata por estar conmigo imagínate que le pasaría a Harry estando a solas con Ginny.

Harry despertó con la sensación de que había alguien en su cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente y estiró un brazo para coger sus gafas. _"¿Cuándo me he quitado yo las gafas? Juraría que me quedé dormido sin quitarme nada."_ Cuando se las puso se sobresaltó al ver a Ginny profundamente dormida a su lado. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y lo abrazaba. Estaba tan hermosa.

Harry la miró un rato. Su melena de fuego se desparramaba sobre él y sintió el suave aroma de flores que tanto le gustaba, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, instintivamente Harry le acarició esos labios carnosos y siguió hacia su tersa mejilla, apartando algunos mechones de su rostro. Ginny se removió un poco estrechando mas el abrazo en torno a su cuerpo y pasó una de sus esbeltas piernas sobre las de Harry, acabando completamente encima de él. El chico gimió por lo bajo y pensó: _"Y ahora qué, Harry"_. Sentir el peso del cuerpo de Ginny sobre e suyo, la verdad, no lo ayudaba a tener la mente alejada de pensamientos nada apropiados para estar de aquella manera. Harry intentó zafarse del abrazo de oso de la pelirroja, pero ella era peor que un lazo del diablo. De repente, Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Harry, lentamente se incorporó quedando sentada sobre el regazo del chico a horcajadas, que también se había incorporado junto a ella sin desviar su mirada de esos ojos chocolate que tanto le fascinaban. Sin decir nada Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y la acogió en sus brazos apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dejando que el calor del cuerpo de ella lo envolviese, la sintió temblar y enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Ginny yo... lo siento mucho— dijo Harry angustiado al ver a ella sollozando desconsoladamente— Siento todo lo que ha pasado, lo que has vivido por mi culpa, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.— Harry acarició el pelo de Ginny y dejó que le envolviese ese aroma de ella que tanto le gustaba.

—He tenido tanto miedo, Harry, tanto.— Ginny se estremeció de nuevo y los sollozos volvieron a sacudirla sin control. Harry la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, no podía soportar verla de esta manera.

—Ginny, por favor, no llores más. Sé que lo has pasado mal, pero nosotros todavía lo hemos pasado peor. Ron se marchó y nos dejó solos a Hermione y a mí, pero sus remordimientos no lo dejaron enfrentarse con vuestros padres y fue al Refugio con Bill y Fleur, hasta que su mala conciencia hizo que viniese a buscarnos. Hermione y yo fuimos a Godric's Hollow y nos enfrentamos a Voldemort y casi nos mata. Después nos encontramos a unos Carroñeros y nos llevaron prisioneros a casa de los Malfoy, donde ella tuvo que soportar que la torturasen hasta que el obre Dobby nos rescató pereciendo bajo el puñal de Bellatrix Lestrange.— a medida que Harry iba hablando Ginny fue calmándose — Después tuvimos que ir a Gringotts a buscar otro horrocrux de la cámara de los Lestrange y cuando nos descubrieron tuvimos que huir encima de un dragón. Luego Voldemort descubrió que nosotros íbamos detrás de su secreto, los horrocruxes, y fue a comprobar todos y cada uno de ellos en su escondite, hasta que decidió venir hacia aquí, donde estaba el que para él era el que estaba más seguro. Vinimos y descubrimos lo mal que lo habíais estado pasando y todo lo que vino luego ya lo sabes, porque llegaste tú con los miembros del ED.— Harry la miró a los ojos, de un marrón intenso y se perdió en ellos cuando ella le sonrió y le dijo:

—¿Es que no piensas alguna vez en ti? Siempre pensando en los demás, pero nunca piensas en ti, Harry, nunca. Jamás has pensado en lo que tú quieres, sino en lo que los demás necesitamos.

—Cuando he pensado en mí Ginny, las cosas siempre han salido mal— le dijo Harry amargamente.— Cuando pensé en que Sirius estaba en peligro fui en su busca sin pensármelo, pero Voldemort me engañó y Sirius acabó muerto. Ésa fue la única vez que he pensado en mí y mi padrino acabó muerto. No quiero volver a pensar en mí Ginny, porque tengo miedo de que te pase algo, como a Sirius.

—No vuelvas a decir esto nunca más, Harry. Sirius sabía dónde se metía y también sabía que podía morir, pero él fue a luchar por ti Harry. Gracias a la orden del Fénix vencimos, gracias a Dumbledore hemos vencido esta noche. Todas estas muertes, que tú te empecinas en cargarte, fueron necesarias, Harry. Ahora somos libres y tenemos un futuro por delante. Tu y yo juntos. Ya no más peligros que vencer, todo terminó.

Harry quiso confiar en que Ginny tuviese razón, que todo hubiese acabado y que pudiesen seguir su vida junto a la chica que más amaba en el mundo: Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Harry cogió a Ginny por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo fundiéndose con él. Ginny lo miró a los ojos color esmeralda y le dijo:

—Te he echado tanto de menos Harry. Nunca vuelvas a dejarme, nunca.— y sin dejarle contestar, Ginny lo besó echándole los brazos al cuello y pegando aun más su cuerpo al de él.

Al sentir la reacción de Ginny, Harry se dejó llevar por su instinto. Alzó a Ginny de su regazo y la tumbó en la cama sin dejar de besarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la abrazaba de esta manera? Harry pensó que demasiado tiempo. Sólo pensar en las tardes bajo el haya, junto al lago negro, le hizo recordar una tarde en la que estaban tumbados sobre la hierba bajo la sombra del árbol besándose como lo estaban en ese momento, y en el que Harry rozó sin querer un pecho a su novia. Ese leve, pero intenso roce hizo que ella se estremeciese de pies a cabeza y le encantó, quería volver a sentirla de esa manera. Lentamente, Harry fue subiendo una mano, acariciando el costado en una suave caricia. Sin quererlo, fue deslizando su mano por debajo del jersey de su chica, sintiendo la tibieza y la seda de su piel de marfil. Al llegar al suave encaje del sujetador, Harry dudó de si debía de seguir o no, pero Ginny puso su mano sobre la de él y dijo, sin despegar sus labios de los suyos:

—No te pares ahora...

Harry sintió mucho calor de repente, como una llamarada recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Volvió a besarla con avidez y subió un poco más la mano, hasta que toda ella abarcó el pecho de la chica, era suave, tibio y esponjoso al tacto. Harry empezó a masajearlo suavemente y enseguida notó algo duro que se le clavaba en la palma de la mano. Quería más. Quería sentirlo en su boca, saborearlo. Lentamente fue quitándole el jersey por la cabeza, dejándola en ropa interior de cintura para arriba. Ginny no quería quedarse atrás y casi le arrancó el jersey a Harry. Ella lo había visto sin camiseta más de una vez en la Madriguera y en los entrenamientos de quidditch, pero lo que vio la dejó perpleja. Harry había cambiado, su masa muscular había aumentado y sus cicatrices también. Pasó los dedos por la cicatriz rosácea que le había dejado el guardapelo cuando se le clavó en el pecho y siguió por el cuello, siguiendo por las marcas de cuando se había metido en la charca a buscar la espada. Harry sentía esas caricias como fuego, él también quería tocarla. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y hundió su cara en el cuello, marcando un sendero de besos sobre su piel marfileña. Fue bajando lentamente hacia la clavícula, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo. Ginny no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir esas nuevas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. No quería que parase nunca, quería que esa sensación fuese eterna, hundió sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de Harry y lo empujó a que fuese más hacia abajo, así que decidió cambiar de posición, a una más cómoda. Se colocó encima de ella, haciendo que separase las piernas, y se colocó entre ellas. Su mano voló hacia uno de sus muslos, acariciándolo suavemente, haciendo que colocase su pierna alrededor de su cintura. Harry sabía que si ella se quitaba el sujetador ya no habría vuelta atrás. Siguió besando y lamiendo la suave piel de su busto, perfilando el contorno del encaje de la fina prenda. Poco a poco fue subiendo la mano, que había dejado en el muslo de ella, hasta el pecho, rozándole el endurecido pezón con el pulgar. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y vio que los tenía entrecerrados y jadeaba aceleradamente, estaba ruborizada y tenía los labios entreabiertos y de un tono rojizo a causa de los besos. Harry se movió de nuevo y la besó, haciendo que sus lenguas bailasen en una danza lenta y sensual. Ginny le correspondió ardientemente amarrándole de los antebrazos para atraerlo más hacia ella, queriendo fundirse en su cuerpo...

De pronto empezaron a oír pasos que subían por las escaleras de caracol y unas voces que cada vez estaban más fuerte.

—¡Ron... Ron, por favor!— era la voz de Hermione— ¡Ron detente! ¡No entres!

Los pasos seguían acercándose y esta vez estaban casi delante de la puerta.

—¡Ronald Billius Weasley, si no te detienes ahora mismo voy a lanzarte una maldición! ¡Te lo juro Ron, lo haré!

—¿Por qué no quieres que entre?- ya estaban delante de la puerta.

—De verdad, Ron, a veces pareces tonto.— dijo Hermione enfadada— Tal vez estén arreglando sus cosas.— Hermione bajó el tono de voz— Ron ¿y si... no sé... interrumpimos algo?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes... si están... eso.

Ron abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y las orejas se le pusieron al rojo vivo.

—¡Ginny es demasiado joven para...ESO!

—Habló la voz de la experiencia, ¿no Ronald Weasley?

—¿Qué quieres decir Hermione?- dijo el pelirrojo claramente enfadado.

—¿Qué edad tenías tú Ron cuando... eso?— le preguntó ella malintencionadamente.

—Esto es diferente, yo soy un chico...

—No seas machista Ronald— lo interrumpió la castaña— Ginny va a cumplir su mayoría de edad muy pronto, además, tú tenías su edad, ¿no?

—¡Yo no... ¡— empezó Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—¿Vas a negarlo Ron?- fulminándolo con su mirada— Todo Hogwarts lo sabe. Tu flamante novia no se caracterizaba por su discreción, Ron. Yo lo escuché como se lo decía a Pravati en el patio.

Ron la miró desconcertado y muy avergonzado, pero entrecerró los ojos y le dijo con veneno:

—¿Y tu no Hermione?

—¿Yo qué?- preguntó desconcertada.

—¿Tu no lo has hecho ya?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la grosería, pero reaccionó enseguida entrecerrándolos muy enfadada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo tan... tan...? ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera, Ronald Weasley! El día que yo decida hacerlo lo haré con la persona que yo elija. ¿Te queda claro? No vuelvas a insinuar algo así de mí.

—Yo pensé que tú y... Krum.

—Ron, por favor, tenía catorce años y él dieciocho. Era una niña. Además, Víktor no es así. Él me respetó en todo momento y no hizo nada que yo no quisiera. Era un caballero.

—Pero... — empezó de nuevo Ron, pero Hermione lo cortó de nuevo.

—Déjalo ya Ron.— se acercó a la puerta y tocó suavemente— ¡Harry, nos tenemos que ir ya! Os esperamos abajo en la Sala Común.

Harry y Ginny se sobresaltaron al oír que Ron estaba dispuesto a entrar en la habitación, sobretodo por que Ginny iba ligera de ropa. Se habían dejado llevar por el momento, sin pensar que no estaban solos, que podía venir alguien, y menos Ron. Cuando oyeron la conversación de sus dos amigos, se quedaron paralizados.

"—... Ron, y si... no sé... interrumpimos algo?" — oyeron decir a Hermione.

Los dos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y los rostros encendidos por la vergüenza.

—¿Están pensando que tú y yo estamos...?- preguntó Ginny.

"... ¡Ginny es demasiado joven para... eso!"

—Ahora si que lo mato. — dijo Ginny.

"... Habló la voz de la experiencia, ¿no Ronald Weasley?"

—¡Chupase esa hermanito! — exclamó Ginny.

"¿Qué edad tenías tu Ron?"

—¿Ron ya ha...?— empezó a preguntar Harry, pero Ginny lo interrumpió antes de que terminase de hablar.

—Sí. Él ya ha... ya sabes.

"¿Vas a negarlo Ron? Todo Hogwarts lo sabe. Tu flamante novia no se caracterizaba por su discreción, Ron. Yo la escuché cómo se lo decía a Pravati en el patio."

"¿Y tu no Hermione?— Ginny contuvo el aliento— ¿Tu no lo has hecho ya?"

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo se atreve?— exclamó Ginny indignada.

"... ¿Yo no soy una cualquiera Ronald Weasley!"

—Esta vez la ha cagado. No puede insinuar eso de Hermione.— dijo Harry muy enfadado.

"Yo pensé que tú y... Krum."

Ginny se levantó de la cama, se puso el jersey a toda prisa y se encaminó hacia la puerta varita en mano. Harry, al verla, la alcanzó en un par de zancadas. La cogió por la cintura, deteniéndola y le dijo:

—Ginny, no te metas. Hermione es mayorcita para defenderse sola. Además, Ron es idiota si cree algo tan ofensivo de ella.

"Ron, yo tenía catorce años..."

—Lo ves. Hermione y la lógica.

"... Víktor no es así. Él me respetó en todo momento, y no hizo nada que yo no quisiera. Era un caballero.

"Pero..."

"Déjalo Ron", y oyeron los golpes en la puerta y la voz de Hermione que les decía: "¡Harry, nos tenemos que ir ya! Os esperamos abajo en la Sala Común."

—¡Ya vamos Hermione!- gritó Harry. Se giró hacia su novia y le dijo- No quiero que le digas nada, ya ha sido bastante humillante para Hermione, no hay por que decirle que lo hemos oído todo.- Ginny asintió— La verdad no sé que le pasa a Ron. Es un idiota cuando se lo propone.

Ginny se dirigió hacia la cama, cogió sus zapatos del suelo y se sentó para ponérselos murmurando por lo bajo:

—No te imaginas lo capullo que puede ser mi hermano. Espero que lo de Lavander no cambie nada entre ellos.— Harry la miró murmurando por lo bajo y pensó que cuando Ginny se enfadaba estaba muy hermosa.

La pareja bajó a los pocos minutos y encontraron a Ron delante de la chimenea con cara de perro apaleado, mientras que Hermione miraba por la ventana con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Hola chicos!— saludó Harry— Vamos a desayunar, estoy muerto de hambre.

—Habéis tardado mucho— les dijo Ron— ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

—A ti que te importa Ronald:

—Eres mi hermana pequeña, Ginny, me preocupo por ti.

—¡Vete al infierno Ron!— le gritó Ginny acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano— Siempre estáis igual. Tú, papa, George, Fred, Bill, Percy… ¡Todos! Siempre sobreprotegiéndome. Pero no pensáis que yo puedo valerme por mí misma, que soy lo bastante madura para saber lo que quiero. ¡Estoy harta!

—Ginny tranquilízate, por favor.— le advirtió Harry.

La pelirroja fulminó a su hermano y salió por el hueco del retrato como si la persiguiese un basilisco.

Los tres amigos se miraron. Harry se encogió de hombros, Hermione sonrió y Ron agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Salieron por el hueco y se encontraron a Ginny que los esperaba, cogió de la mano a Harry y los cuatro bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

Allí estaban todos sentados en las mesas, disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de los elfos de Hogwarts. Ron enseguida atacó una fuente de beicon, olvidándose por un rato de la discusión con su novia. Al castillo había llegado mucha más gente. Harry distinguió a Andrómeda Tonks hablando con Remus, que sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Teddy. Muchos padres habían venido para recoger a sus hijos para volver a casa. En el vestíbulo, Harry distinguió a un gran número de periodistas que rodeaban al Primer Ministro Shacklebolt. Se lo veía algo agobiado al intentar contestar a todas las preguntas que le formulaban. Harry pensó que no quería pasar por lo mismo y preguntó a Hermione:

—Hermione, ¿sabes dónde está mi capa invisible? Creo que la voy a tener que necesitar si no quiero ser acribillado como Kingsley.

—Te la he guardado en el bolsito de cuentas— Hermione sacó el bolsito del bolsillo de su pantalón y metió la mano adentro, a los pocos segundos sacó la capa de Harry y se la tendió.— Será mejor que te la eches ya encima porque algunos de los periodistas están entrando en el Comedor y parece que te están buscando.

Harry miró hacia la entrada de la sala y vio que efectivamente habían entrado algunos de los periodistas que habían estado haciendo preguntas al Ministro. Se echó la capa encima y permaneció quieto mientras esos tipos paseaban entre las mesas haciendo preguntas a la gente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la señora Weasley que hablaba con Ron y señalaba hacia ellos, ella afirmó con la cabeza y volvió donde ellos estaban.

—Vamos chicos, es hora de partir, Arthur ya ha preparado el traslador que nos llevará a casa. Mantened a Harry en el centro del grupo, no quiero que esos periodistas nos entretengan más de la cuenta.

Todos se levantaron a la vez de la mesa y se apiñaron unos contra otros para ocultar a Harry, aunque no importara, ya que él estaba bien oculto. Salieron a vestíbulo y los señores Weasley se despidieron de Kingsley y de la profesora McGonagall. Salieron a los jardines y se dirigieron hacia el sendero de Hogsmeade, al traspasar la verja vieron una bota vieja en el suelo que desprendía un resplandor azulado, típico de los trasladores, todos se reunieron alrededor del zapato y cada uno posó un dedo en su superficie y el señor Weasley contó:

—Tres... Dos... Uno... ¡Ahora!

La sensación no le gustaba nada. Ya la había experimentado en más de una ocasión y siempre era igual de agobiante. Sintió como si un gancho invisible le tirara de detrás del ombligo, el sendero de Hogwarts desapareció bajo sus pies y se encontró volando en un torbellino de sonidos y colores. Cuando aterrizó de nuevo lo hizo en un prado verde azotado por un suave viento, y ante él se erguía el lugar que más le gustaba, después de Hogwarts: La Madriguera. Esa edificación era especial, tenía varios pisos y estaba totalmente inclinado hacia un lado, era como si se aguantase por arte de magia. Caminaron animadamente hacia la verja del jardín que rodeaba la casa y entraron en la finca. A su alrededor vieron como los gnomos corrían a esconderse y las gallinas picoteaban el suelo buscando gusanos y semillas. A Harry le encantaba esa casa, era su hogar. Cuando entraron, la señora Weasley se puso a preparar té para todos, mientras los chicos encendían las chimeneas de la casa que estaba muy fría, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba deshabitada. Los Weasley se habían tenido que esconder en casa de tía Muriel, porque los mortífagos los perseguían. Cuando la casa estuvo bien caldeada, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina para tomar el té.

—Kingsley me ha dicho que esta noche vendrá a cenar, quiere hablar con Hermione sobre sus padres.— dijo la señora Weasley mirando a la chica.— Quiere ayudarte a encontrarlos lo antes posible, querida, mientras tanto quiero que te quedes en casa con nosotros.

—Nosotros nos marcharemos esta noche después de cenar. — dijo Fred— Tenemos que ver como está la tienda.

—Además, tenemos que avisar a Verity de que vamos a abrir de nuevo la tienda al público.— dijo George.

—Claro que vas a avisar a Verity, no podrías vivir sin ella. ¿Ya le has pedido para salir?

—¡Cállate idiota, eso es asunto mío! Te podría decir lo mismo de Angelina.

Todos se echaron a reír al ver a George tan rojo cómo su pelo y rieron más cuando Fred se puso hacer caras raras delante de su hermano, haciendo ver que lanzaba besos a una chica imaginaria.

—Remus y Tonks van venir también a cenar y van a traer al pequeño Ted para que lo conozcáis, chicos.— dijo la señora Weasley.

—¡Que bien!— exclamó Hermione— Así lo conoceré, tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

—Vas a conocer a tu ahijado, Harry.— dijo el señor Weasley.

—Sí. Por fin voy a conocerlo.

La señora Weasley puso a todo el mundo a trabajar en dejar la casa en condiciones habitables. Hermione y Ginny se dedicaron a cambiar las sabanas y hacer las camas de todos, Harry y Ron desgnomizaron el jardín, mientras que el señor Weasley y los gemelos reparaban algunas partes de la casa que habían sido destrozadas por los mortífagos. A la tarde, las chicas ayudaron a la señora Weasley a terminar la cena y los chicos sacaron al jardín las mesas para agrandarlas para caber todos.

—Fred, ¿estás seguro que es ese el hechizo para agrandar la mesa?— preguntó Harry, mirando como la mesa que tenía delante empezaba a deformarse, como si alguien la estuviese inflando cómo un globo.

—No lo sé, me parece que lo ha hecho bien, pero... —miró la varita que tenía en la mano y frunció el ceño.— ¿Quién me ha cambiado la varita? Esta es una de nuestras varitas de broma.

De pronto hubo una tremenda explosión y vieron como la mesa había volado en pedazos y a Ron desternillándose de risa en el suelo. La señora Weasley apareció en la puerta trasera del jardín con la varita en la mano y en la otra un cuchillo bien afilado.

—¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? Es que no puedo mandaros ningún favor sin que hagáis de las vuestras. ¿Quién ha sido esta vez? ¿Fred...? ¿George...?— Miró a cada uno de los gemelos fulminándolos con su mirada y para su sorpresa los dos señalaron al pequeño de sus hijos—¡ Ronald Weasley! Vas a reparar ahora mismo la mesa o no vas a probar bocado, ¿me has entendido?

—Solo ha sido una broma mama, ahora mismo lo arreglo, no te enfades.

—¡Haberse visto! Me he estado quejando de los gemelos, pero el que más problemas me ha traído ha sido el pequeño, no me lo puedo creer. Espero que encuentres una esposa que te haga entrar en razón hijo, porque no sé que voy a hacer contigo.

—Hermione, vas a tener que esforzarte, porque mi madre le va a mandar a la porra si sigue así.— dijo George, mirando divertido a la castaña.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ser yo?- dijo ella inocentemente.

—Vamos, Herms, que no somos tontos, entre vosotros hay algo más que amistad, no me lo discutas —intervino Fred.

—¡Queréis dejarla en paz! —exclamó Ron.— Si hay algo ya lo diremos a su debido momento. Acabemos ya con las mesas.

Los chicos, por fin colocaron las mesas y pusieron los manteles y todo lo demás, mientras que las chicas se dedicaron a adornar el lugar con unos farolillos por todo el jardín. Cuando todo estuvo listo Harry y Ginny desaparecieron hacia el huerto de árboles frutales, y Ron y Hermione subieron hacia la habitación de este para estar un rato a solas.

Fue un poco difícil para Harry despistar a los hermanos de Ginny, pero al final pudieron escaparse hacia el huerto de frutales para pasar un rato a solas. Caminaron silenciosamente entre los manzanos en flor cogidos de la mano, hasta que llegaron a un montículo de piedras cubiertas de musgo. Se sentaron en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en las piedras y se quedaron abrazados en silencio durante un rato, mientras observaban a unos gorriones que se peleaban por un gusano gordo y jugoso.

—Sabes Harry. He estado pensando en nosotros y he llegado a la conclusión de que aun no me has pedido salir oficialmente de nuevo.

—¿Es necesario? Quiero decir... no importa que te lo pida, es evidente que estamos de nuevo juntos, ¿no?

—Harry, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que rompió nuestra relación después del entierro de Dumbledore. Lo más lógico es que me volvieses a pedir salir, ¿no crees?

Sin previo aviso Harry se levantó del suelo y se plantó ante Ginny con una rodilla hincada en el suelo. Le cogió una mano y la miró a los ojos diciendo, de una manera muy teatral:

—Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

La chica le dio un cachete en la cabeza y le dijo:

—¡Claro que sí, so bobo! Pero no hagas el idiota como mi hermano. De verdad a veces creo que lo de Ron es algo contagioso.

—No culpes a tu hermano por esto, solo es que soy feliz de estar aquí contigo, sin preocuparme de cuando voy a tener que marcharme para derrotar a Voldemort. Solo es eso.— Harry la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, para luego besarla con ternura.

A pocos metros de dónde estaban ellos, en el interior de la casa y un par de pisos hacia arriba, estaban Ron y Hermione sentados encima de la cama de éste, hablando.

—¿No crees que tendríamos que decirles algo a tu familia?— preguntó Hermione.

—¿Tu crees?

—Ron, estamos saliendo ¿no? Hay que decírselo por lo menos.

—¿Podríamos esperar ¿no?

—¿Esperar a qué, Ron? ¿No será que has cambiado de opinión?

—No es eso Hermione— mintió el pelirrojo— pero creo que ya no hace falta decirles nada, de eso ya se han ocupado Fred y George.

Ron quería dar largas a la castaña. No quería adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Por una parte quería estar con ella, pero por otra quería ver a Lavander. Aquella mañana habían llegado los padres de ella y se la habían llevado enseguida hacia San Mungo, para que la atendiera un medico especializado en licantropía. Ron había intentado hablar con ella, pero el padre de Lavander le había dicho que no se acercara a su hija o tendría serios problemas. Ron necesitaba aclarar varios asuntos con ella, pero tendría que esperar a que las cosas se calmasen un poco para poder acercársele. Por eso no quería decir a nadie que estaba saliendo con Hermione, sus hermanos ya la habían fastidiado y pensó que si ellos no decían nada a sus padres estos sospecharían algo, pero que no les dirían nada en unos cuantos días. Días en los que él propondría ir a San Mungo para visitar a los heridos que habían sido trasladados allí, así tendría la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas con Lavander y decidir qué hacer con respecto a Hermione.

—Ron me estás preocupando. Creo que no quieres que nadie lo sepa y no entiendo por qué.

—Hermione, solo quiero esperar un poco, nada más.—Ron se acercó un poco más a ella y la abrazó, haciendo que ella descansase la cabeza en su hombro— Estamos juntos y eso es lo único que me importa en este momento.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sabía que algo le estaba pasando a él. Era muy extraño que no quisiese gritar a los cuatro vientos que por fin estuviesen juntos. ¿Se habría equivocado de decisión? No, eso era imposible. Nunca habría sido feliz al lado del Príncipe de Slytherin. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Había decidido seguir adelante con su relación con Ron y tenía que seguir firme en eso, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de nada. Tenía dudas pero tal vez Ginny la podría ayudar a entender el comportamiento de su hermano.

Sobre las siete empezaron a llegar los invitados. Kingsley fue el primero y llegó acompañado de una auror muy guapa. Los siguientes en llegar fueron los Lupin, acompañados del pequeño Teddy y de la madre de Tonks. Después llegaron la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid, que llegaron por la red Flu, con lo que Hagrid se cargó la chimenea de la Madriguera. Todos se fueron reuniendo en la pequeña sala de estar, se sentaron por donde pudieron y esperaron a que estuviesen todos.

—Lo siento mucho Molly,— decía Hagrid nervioso— ya se lo dije a Minerva de que la red Flu no estaba hecha para un semigigante como yo, pero no me hizo caso, le había dicho que la aparición habría sido más segura y rápida.

—No te preocupes Hagrid, Arthur ya la está arreglando, para la próxima vez aparécete, te ahorrarás el mal trago.— la señora Weasley miró a su alrededor y comentó para sí misma.— ¿Dónde deben de estar los chicos? Les dije que no se alejaran mucho.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina y entraron Harry y Ginny cogidos de la mano. La señora Weasley se les acercó y les dijo:

—Ya era hora, ¿sabéis dónde están los otros dos?

—Creo que están arriba, en la habitación de Ron, voy a buscarlos.— dijo Ginny desapareciendo hacia la escalera.

Molly acompañó a Harry al salón y saludó cortésmente a Kingsley y al auror, después se dirigió donde estaba Remus y su familia.

—Buenas noches Remus, ¿Todo bien?

—Perfectamente Harry. Creo que aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerte— dijo el ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cogiendo en brazos a un niño de poco más de mes que llevaba el pelo de un azul intenso.— Harry, te presento a tu ahijado, Ted Remus Lupin.

Harry miró al pequeño que agitaba los puños ante su cara y gorjeaba alegremente. Remus se lo puso en los brazos y Harry no supo que hacer con él. Nunca antes había sostenido a un bebé en brazos y se sentí torpe con esa cosita entre sus brazos. Lo miró a los ojos y vio que eran de un color gris indefinido, el pequeño le sostuvo la mirada y sucedió algo totalmente inesperado para todos, el pequeño Teddy cambió el aspecto de su pelo y adquirió el mismo peinado y forma que el de Harry.

—¡Vaya! — dijo Tonks— Me parece que le has caído la mar de bien, ¿verdad mama?

—Sí, hija. Ninphadora hizo lo mismo cuando conoció a su padre y sus abuelos, desde ese día su amistad fue eterna, siempre se llevaron bien. Es muy buena señal, hijo.

—Vas a ser un padrino genial. —le dijo Remus— Por cierto dentro de unos días tendremos que ir al Ministerio para formalizar el asunto de ser el padrino de mi hijo.

—¿Sabéis quien va a ser la madrina?

—Creemos que va a ser la madre de Dora, a ella le hace mucha ilusión.

—Genial, es estupendo.

En ese momento aparecieron Ron, Hermione y Ginny bajando por la escalera y enseguida se reunieron con ellos al ver a Harry con el pequeño Teddy en brazos.

—¡Atiza, pero si es un Harry en miniatura!— exclamó Ron cuando estuvo al lado de su amigo.

—Acaba de cambiar de aspecto ahora mismo. Ha sido una pasada.

—¿Puedo cogerlo?—preguntó Ginny, acercándose a Harry.

—Claro, ¿quieres que te ayude?— le dijo Tonks.

—Sí, por favor— Tonks cogió a su hijo de los brazos inexpertos de Harry y le pasó el niño a la pelirroja, que lo cargó con más destreza. — Es adorable, me encantaría tener un hijo, debe de ser una experiencia inolvidable.

De repente hubo un alboroto procedente de detrás de ellos. Era el señor Weasley que se había atragantado con el hidromiel que estaba bebiendo mientras su mujer lo ayudaba dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. Molly se acercó a ellos y le dijo su hija:

—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para estar pensando en estas cosas? Primero tienes que terminar tus estudios y luego ya podrás pensar en eso.

—Mama, ya no soy una niña. Además, ya sé que tengo que terminar mis estudios y que hora no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Solo decía que me gustaría tener un hijo. ¿A ti no, Harry?

—¡Yo...! Pues... no sé... supongo que sí, pero... Ginny... esto...

Hubo una carcajada general ante la situación, que era de lo más divertida. Harry estaba totalmente ruborizado y no sabía que hacer, si esconderse o salir huyendo del lugar. Ginny estaba igual que su novio, su rostro estaba encendido e intentaba ocultarse detrás de Teddy, los señores Weasley se miraban cómplicemente. Seguramente estaban pensando que su hija ya no era una niña a la que proteger y que ahora tenía a Harry para eso... En fin, una típica escena familiar.

—¿Ya estamos todos?— intervino la señora Weasley, cambiando de tema— podemos salir al jardín. La cena ya está lista. Ginny, Hermiome, ¿podéis ayudarme a llevar la comida?

Todos fueron saliendo hacia la puerta trasera, que daba al jardín trasero. Había una mesa larga con muchas sillas a su alrededor. Los presentes se fueron sentando en sus sitios y las tres mujeres empezaron a sacar fuentes repletas de comida. La comida fue riquísima, como todo lo que cocinaba la señora Weasley. Todos repitieron de cada uno de los platos que había y al terminar, todos estaban a punto de explotar. Con un golpe de varita, la señora Weasley hizo desaparecer los platos sucios y con otro golpe de varita hizo aparecer un pudin enorme de melaza.

—¿Sabéis que ha habido cambios en el Ministerio?— expuso Kingsley.

—¿Qué cambios?— preguntó Arthur.

—He destituido a Dolores Umbridge y he disuelto la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. Era una humillación tener que registrar a todos y cada uno de los magos nacidos de muggles del mundo mágico. Es lo primero que he hecho al llegar esta mañana al Ministerio.

—Has hecho lo correcto Kings, no había derecho a lo que habían hecho los mortífagos en el Ministerio.— dijo la profesora McGonagall.

—Lo sé Minerva, lo he hecho por ese motivo. También he nombrado a un nuevo jefe del Departamento de Aurores,— dijo Kingsley mirando a su compañera— Os presento a Cyntia Robertson. Acaba de salir de la Academia Nacional de Aurores con las mejores puntuaciones. Creo que hay que dar un nuevo aire al Ministerio a la vez que dar oportunidades a los que acaban de integrarse al mundo laboral.

—Eso está muy bien, hay que renovarse.— dijo Arthur Weasley.

—También he estado pensando en incorporar un nuevo departamento, el de Localización y Seguimiento de Mortífagos. Será un departamento para capturar mortífagos y tener localizados a los sospechosos y exconvictos.

—Me parece una idea genial, —dijo Remus— ¿Ya has pensado en alguien para el puesto?

—Sí, pero primero quería consultarlo con vosotros. —hubo una breve pausa.— Había pensado en Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué él?—preguntó Harry.

—Como sabéis todos, últimamente Lucius no contaba con la simpatía del Señor Tenebroso. Él sabe muchos secretos sobre ellos, que nosotros nunca llegaremos a averiguar, por eso me parece justo que le demos una oportunidad para que repare el mal que ha hecho a muchas de las familias de magos de Inglaterra. Él sabe de muchos escondites de mortífagos y puede ayudarnos a capturar a los que han escapado.

—No sé, Kingsley,— dijo Arthur— es Malfoy. ¿Crees que estará dispuesto a ayudarnos?

—Lo estará, — intervino Harry— Su esposa ya me ayudó una vez, tal vez si le recordamos ese hecho y lo amenazamos un poquito, aceptará la oferta.

—Sí, se le puede dar a escoger. Azkaban o una vida estable trabajando para el Ministerio. Además, por lo que tengo entendido, siempre ha querido trabajar en él.— dijo Kingsley.

—Con Lucius Malfoy de nuestra parte podremos capturar a la mayoría de los mortífagos que se escaparon el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Es prioritario conseguir que uno de los mortífagos se una al Ministerio, de esta manera será casi imposible que se nos escapen — intervino Cyntia Robertson.

—Tiene razón señorita Robertson, —dijo Remus—, pero se ha de pensar en los antecedentes de la persona que se escoja para ello. Lucius es una persona que siempre mirará para él. Estoy seguro que no dudará ni un momento en pasarse al otro bando, no tiene nada qué perder, todo lo contrario, va a ser una persona influyente, estando dentro del Ministerio y sus arcas se van a ver beneficiadas trabajando con nosotros. Le conviene demasiado unirse a su enemigo.

—Hablando de cambios en el Ministerio Arthur. Se me había ocurrido un nuevo cambio para ti. ¿Qué te parece un cambio de departamento? Ahora que la gente va a estar tranquila creo que vamos a prescindir de la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos. ¿No pensarás volver al Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles? Para ti había pensado un cargo más importante.

—Gracias Kingsley, pero me gustaba mi antiguo Departamento. Es lo que siempre me ha gustado, sabes que siento debilidad por los objetos muggles, no creo que me desenvolviera bien en otro cargo.

—Eso no es verdad Arthur, ya se me ocurrirá algo.— Hubo una larga pausa y luego se giró hacia Hermione— Hablando de muggles. Hermione, me tienes que facilitar todos los recuerdos que les quitaste a tus padres. Voy a enviar a dos aurores a Australia a buscarlos.

—Yo había pensado ocuparme personalmente del asunto.

—Tonterías, te necesito aquí para declarar en los juicios. Es muy importante vuestra presencia en las vistas. La primera se celebrará la semana próxima.

—¿Quiénes serán los primeros en ser juzgados?— preguntó Harry.

—Serán los Carrow. Me parece que será un juicio rápido, no hay nada que ellos pedan hacer, todo lo tienen en su contra.

—¿Cómo le voy a dar esos recuerdos?— preguntó Hermione.

—Tu me los vas a dar a mí y yo se los voy a transmitir a mis hombres en una varita totalmente limpia de hechizos. Una varita nueva, especialmente hecha para este tipo de casos. Los dos aurores que voy a enviar son los mejores en rastrear a personas desaparecidas. Los van a encontrar en muy poco tiempo, ya lo verás.

—¿Cuándo se los doy?

—Si te parece bien me los puedes entregar cuando vengáis a declara en el juicio de los Carrow.

—Señor, pero nosotros no hemos estado en Hogwarts en todo el curso, no podemos declarar contra ellos.

—Pero tu Harry estuviste en la torre de Ravenclaw la noche de la batalla y oíste lo que ellos dijeron. ¿No es así?

—Sí claro, pero ¿qué pintan ahí Ron y Hermione?

—Puro marqueting. La gente espera que el trío de Oro, como así os llaman ahora, esté en los juicios. Sois un ejemplo para los magos y brujas de éste país, no hay que defraudarlos.

—¿Mar... qué? —preguntaron los presentes que nunca habían oído aquel término muggle.

Propaganda, publicidad, es un término que usan los muggles para vender más y mejor los productos, ya sea comida u objetos diversos.— explicó Hermione por Kingsley.

Muy interesante— dijo Arthur Weasley.

—Pero, ¿no sería, más bien, demagogia lo que está haciendo señor Ministro?

—Hermione, cada uno hace lo que puede. Además, no hay ningún otro candidato que se haya presentado al cargo de Primer Ministro, no estoy haciendo, para nada, demagogia con este tema.

—¿Cuándo son las elecciones, Kingsley?— preguntó interesado Remus.

—El Wizengamot, ha acordado que se celebren en poco más de dos semanas. Es tiempo suficiente para que se presente otro candidato, pero dudo, que así como están las cosas, haya algún valiente que quiera asumir la responsabilidad de encaminar, de nuevo, a la Comunidad Mágica.

De repente se oyó el llanto de un bebé y Tonks se levantó corriendo para entrar a la casa ver a su hijo. A los pocos minutos volvió y le dijo a Lupin:

—Remus, será mejor que nos marchemos a casa. El pequeño tiene hambre y ya es hora de acostarlo, ya le hemos destemplado suficiente.— miró a todos los presentes y dijo— Si nos disculpáis, tenemos que marcharnos, el granujilla tiene hambre. Molly, gracias por todo, la comida ha estado buenísima.

Los Lupin se levantaron de la mesa a la vez que Harry y los Weasley, para despedirse. Remus estrecho la mano a Harry y le dijo que ya le enviaría una lechuza para decirle el día exacto del asunto de ser el padrino del pequeño Teddy. Al mismo tiempo Kingsley también se levantó y se despidió de ellos, diciendo que a la mañana siguiente tenía una reunión extraordinaria importante en el Ministerio y tenía que descansar. Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando a sus casas y dejaron a la familia Weasley de nuevo sola para afrontar una nueva etapa en su vida. Molly mandó a todo el mundo a dormir, sin pensar que los chicos ya no eran unos niños. Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia las escaleras sin rechistar, seguidos de las chicas. Cuando llegaron al rellano del primer piso, las chicas entraron a su habitación, despidiéndose de sus novios con un beso de buenas noches.

Las dos amigas entran a la habitación de Ginny. Era una habitación pequeña y muy luminosa, con una gran ventana que daba al huerto de árboles frutales. Había dos camas, una debajo de la ventana y la otra en la parte derecha de la habitación. En las paredes estaban colgados unos posters del equipo de quidditch favorito de Ginny, los Holyhead Harpies. El escritorio, había sido desplazado hacia la pared opuesta, apoyado en la pared izquierda, estaba cubierto de libros y pergaminos y en él destacaba una fotografía mágica de ella y Harry, que les había hecho Colin Creevey el año anterior en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Ginny se puso el pijama, mientras Hermione se sentaba en su cama.

—¿No te piensas poner el pijama?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sí, es que estoy dándole vueltas a un asunto en mi cabeza.

—Hermione te preocupas demasiado.— Ginny la observó mientras su amiga se ponía el pijama, la verdad, parecía preocupada por algo, y ella creía saber qué.— ¿Es algo relacionado con Ron?

—Se comporta de una manera muy rara. Pensé que cuando estuviésemos juntos estaría eufórico. Había pensado que era lo que más deseaba en esta vida, pero creo que ahora no es el caso.

—Ron nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un chico muy... ¿cómo decirlo...? Afectuoso.

—Pero él, últimamente había cambiado. Era mucho más atento y considerado, hasta cariñoso. No entiendo cómo ha podido cambiar así, de la noche a la mañana.

Ginny sí sabía que le pasaba a su hermano, pero no quería decírselo a su mejor amiga, tenía que ser él el que le contase lo que había pasado con Lavander. Sólo esperaba, por el bien de Hermione, que no cometiese ninguna locura, de lo contrario, podría hacerle mucho daño.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Hermione, dale tiempo a que se adapte a las nuevas circunstancias.

—No sé, creo que él no siente lo mismo por mí, tengo ese mal presentimiento.

—No pienses eso, si quieres voy a hablar con él.

—¿Harías eso por mi?

—Claro, mañana hablo con Ron.— Ginny miró hacia la puerta y dijo— Será mejor que nos metamos a la cama, si viene mama nos va a reñir.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos recibieron la inesperada visita de Charlie, que acababa de llegar de Rumania. Estaba bastante preocupado por su familia, ya que las noticias allí llegaban cuentagotas.

Estaban todos en la cocina desayunando, cuando oyeron un fuerte ruido procedente del jardín. Arthur salió disparado hacia fuera, seguido de sus hijos y de Harry, todos armados con las varitas. Al salir se encontraron con un hombre tapado con una gruesa capa de viaje agarrado a lo que parecía una regadora de hojalata oxidada.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— dijo Arthur apuntando al individuo.

—Soy yo, papa— dijo el hombre quitándose la gruesa capa y quitándose una gorra de cuero, dejando ver una cabellera pelirroja enmarañada y una cara pecosa sonriente y curtida por el sol y el frío.

—¡Charlie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los Weasley se abrazaron al recién llegado, sin poder creerse que él estaba allí. Era muy extraño que el mayor de los hijos regresase a casa antes de las vacaciones de verano, en esa época del año era la más laboriosa para los cuidadores de dragones, ya que era la época de apareamiento. La señora Weasley salió de la casa, al ver que su esposo tardaba en volver, y profirió un grito de alegría al ver a su hijo, que los dejó a todos medio sordos, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

—¡Charlie! Que alegría tenerte en casa.— cogió a su hijo por el rostro y frunció el ceño— Voy a tener que cortarte el pelo otra vez, te crece demasiado deprisa.

—Mama, a mí me gusta el pelo así, no vas a cortármelo.

Todos entraron en la casa y se sentaron a la mesa a terminar de desayunar. Mientras tanto el señor Weasley puso al corriente a su hijo de todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts. Entretanto, Lee Jordan había llegado porque los gemelos le habían avisado que tenían que seguir con su negocio.

—Fred, — dijo Molly un tanto disgustada— ¿es necesario que os pongáis a trabajar enseguida? Esperad unos días, disfrutad de estas pequeñas vacaciones. Charlie acaba de llegar y casi nunca estamos todos juntos. Ya empezareis el Lunes a trabajar.

—Como quieras mama, pero se nos va a acumular el trabajo y tu serás la culpable.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, los chicos habían salido l jardín a jugar al quidditch, un dos contra dos, Hermione y Harry contra Ron y Ginny. Cuando se cansaron, los cuatro se sentaron en la hierba para charlar. Era un día espléndido del mes de mayo, el sol relucía en lo alto de cielo, de un azul intenso, junto con unas nubes blancas que daban el toque de luminosidad al día. Un viento suave soplaba desde el sur, aportando algo de calor a la atmósfera y presagiando un verano caluroso. Estuvieron hablando de lo que les esperaba durante las próximas semanas, las horas que tendrían que pasar en el Ministerio yendo a las vistas de los mortífagos. Les daba pereza tener que malgastar el tiempo en algo que los del Ministerio podrían hacer solos. Ellos tres no conocían ni a la mitad de los mortífagos que habían sido capturados y querían olvidar cuanto antes todo el asunto. También hablaron del curso que les esperaba en el colegio y especularon sobre a quiénes pondrían nombrar Director, a McGonagall o a Snape. Hermione les recordó que este año tendrían que esforzarse al máximo ya que a finales de curso tendrían los EXTASIS, y les dijo que este año tendrían que ser un poco más aplicados, porque no estaba dispuesta a hacerles los deberes.

—Hablando de deberes— dijo Hermione— Harry, tengo que vaciar el bolsito de cuentas, ¿me podrías ayudar?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, la verdad es que me da miedo perderlo y si lo vacío y lo coloco todo en su sitio estaré más tranquila. Solo será unos minutos, después podemos seguir con lo que estabamos haciendo.

—Como quieras— Harry se giró hacia los dos plirrojos y les dijo— Vosotros dos no os movais de aquí y sobretodo no os peleéis, quiero un poco de paz mientras estoy con Hermione.

—No te preocupes tío, habrá paz.

Los hermanos vieron como sus dos amigos se marchaban hacia la casa y desaparecían hacia su interior. Ginny fue la primera en hablar y lo dijo de una manera que le dio miedo a su hermano.

—¿Se puede saber a qué estas jugando? Hermione está empezando a sospechar algo y por lo que me ha dicho no le has contado nada de lo de Lavander.

—Es que todo es muy complicado, no tengo el coraje suficiente para contárselo.

—Muy bonito hermanito, la vas a lastimar y no te va a perdonar en toda tu vida.— hubo una larga pausa— ¿Vas a seguir con ella?

—Yo... no lo sé. Ya oíste la historia de Lavander, es...

—¿Tu te la creíste? ¡Vamos Ron! Pudo haberte engañado fácilmente, sabes como es ella, haría cualquier cosa para que volvieseis a estar juntos. No me fío de ella.

—Hay que darle un voto de confianza, ¿no te parece? Solo piensa en lo mal que lo habría pasado si lo que dijo fuese verdad.

—Aun la quieres.— no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Puede que aun sienta algo por ella.

—Me avergüenzo de ti, Ronald. No puedes mar a dos personas a la vez, tienes que decidirte por una de ellas y espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

—Quiero hablar con Lavander, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, si no sé ciertas cosas no puedo elegir.

—Cuéntaselo a Hermione.

—No puedo, no le quiero hacer daño.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si no se lo cuentas la vas a lastimar de veras, ella confía en ti Ron, no la traiciones de esta manera.

—Solo voy a hablar con Lavander, nada más.

—Te lo advierto de nuevo Ron. Si le haces daño a mi mejor amiga, vas a saber quien soy yo realmente. Atente a las consecuencias.

Ginny miró hacia la casa y vio que los dos amigos salian de ella y caminaban hacia ellos riendo por algo que uno de los dos había dicho, cuando llegaron a su lado Harry se sentó al lado de su chica y la besó en la frente.

—Veo que os habéis comportado, así me gusta.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo hasta casa de los Lovegood? Quiero ver si Luna ya esta en casa.

—No creo que puedan vivir en ella así como quedó la ultima vez que nosotros estuvimos allí.

—Me da igual, quiero caminar un rato.— dijo Ginny algo malhumorada.

—¿Va todo bien Ginny?— preguntó Harry.

—Sí, es que quiero salir de aquí por un par de horas.

—Si quieres podemos ir al pueblo a pasar un rato en el pub y tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.—propuso Hermione.

—Sí, esa es una buena idea— dijo de pronto Ron, que había estado muy callado.

Los tres entraron a la casa y le dijeron a la señora Weasley que iban a pasear por el pueblo, al oir esa idea los gemelos y Lee, le apuntaron a pasar un buen rato riendo y contando chistes.

—


	13. Chapter 13 Visitas

Los días siguientes pasaron muy lentamente y la monotonía se apoderó de los chicos. Se pasaban el día haciendo siempre lo mismo. Ayudar en la casa, jugar al quidditch, charlar en el jardín, ir al pueblo, y estar con sus parejas. Estaban un poco hartos de estar en el mismo sitio día tras día, hasta que Ron, una mañana les propuso salir de la rutina.

—¿Por qué no vamos a San Mungo a ver a nuestros compañeros heridos? Sé que aun hay gente ingresada y no estaría de más interesarnos por ellos, ¿no os parece?

Ginny fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, Hermione se mostró de acuerdo en hacer una visita y Harry también. Poco antes que el señor Weasley se marchara hacia el Ministerio le comentaron la idea.

—Me parece una idea estupenda, les vendrá bien tener un poco de ánimos por vuestra parte. Podéis coger la Red Flu, será el medio más rápido, yo os puedo acompañar hasta allí y después me marcharé al Ministerio.

—Fantástico, señor Weasley.— le dijo Harry entusiasmado.

Al cabo de una media hora los cuatro llegaron a l Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Como siempre el vestíbulo estaba repleto de gente con alguna enfermedad o algún hechizo mal ejecutado, los cuatro se acercaron al mostrados, donde una bruja rubia y regordeta les atendió a duras penas hasta que se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

—Buenos días, —le dijo Harry— venimos a ver a los heridos de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

—Ya, ¿podría especificarme el nombre de la persona que han venido a visitar?— dijo la mujer con tono aburrido.

—La verdad es que hemos venido a ver a mucha gente y no sabemos sus nombres con exactitud.

La bruja del mostrador levantó la cabeza de los papeles que tenía delante y miró a Harry con desdén.

—Me parece jovencito que no estoy para bromas. ¿Sabe o no sabe a quien ha venido a ver?— de repente la cara de la mujer cambió de expresión cuando reparó en la cicatriz de la frente de Harry— ¡Por Merlín! Pero si es Harry Potter.

La mujer empezó a tornarse roja como un tomate y empezó a revolver sus papeles frenéticamente. De pronto sacó un pergamino y con un golpe de varita hizo un duplicado que se lo entregó a Harry diciendo:

—No le diga a nadie que le he dado esta lista. Aquí están todos los heridos de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

—Gracias, señora, es usted muy amable— le dijo Harry dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

En la lista que le había dado la mujer había una docena de nombres en color negro, que eran los que aun estaban ingresados, y en color rojo estaban los que ya habían sido dados de alta. Hermione miró el directorio que había sobre el mostrador para localizar dónde estaban localizados sus compañeros.

—Mirad— dijo Hermione— Lavender y Snape están en la primera planta, y los demás están en a cuarta planta. Creo que podemos empezar por la cuarta, que son más y terminamos por el profesor Snape y Lavender.

Los cuatro subieron las escaleras en silencio, mirando en cada pasillo para no tropezar con ningún sanador que pasase por allí despistado o ocupado leyendo en su portapapeles. Llegaron a la cuarta planta y miraron la placa que había al lado de la puerta donde decía; Christopher Milberg, medimago. Sanador en practicas: Candy Smith. Entraron por la puerta y esperaron en el umbral del pasillo que se extendí ante ellos. A los pocos segundos apreció un sanador con la túnica verde lima.

—Soy Christopher Milberg ¿En qué puedo ayudaros muchachos?— preguntó el hombre. Era de mediana edad, de cabello castaño con un frondoso bigote.

—Venimos a visitar a algunos de nuestros compañeros del colegio.— dijo Harry.

—¿Puedo preguntar quien les busca?- dijo el sanador.

—Somos Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y yo soy Harry Potter, señor.

—¿Potter? ¿El niño que vivió? ¿El que ha derrotado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

—Sí, yo he matado a Voldemort.— dijo Harry con tono aburrido— ¿Podemos ver a nuestros compañeros?

—¡Sí, por supuesto!— les dijo el medimago entusiasmado—Seguidme. Esta mañana voy a dar el alta a unos cuantos más. Todos han evolucionado perfectamente, en poco más de una semana, todos estarán en casa.

El medimago los guió en la visita y les explicó cada caso. La mayoría de los ingresados habían sido atendidos por maldiciones que les habían rozado o que habían sido demasiado potentes. Todos estuvieron muy contentos de ver a Harry y a sus amigos, y les dieron las gracias por haber acabado con Voldemort. Harry también estaba contento de que sus compañeros estuviesen bien, había conocido a unos cuantos de ellos, había un par de miembros del ED y para su sorpresa, allí estaba Marieta Edgecombe, la que los había delatado a Umbridge en quinto, que les dijo que cuando vio lo que había pasado en el ministerio cambió de opinión y se unió a la lucha contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Que estaba muy avergonzada de todo lo que les había hecho pasar y que estaba arrepentida. En cuanto dijo todo eso la palabra chivata que se le había grabado en el rostro desapareció y su cara volvió a su estado normal. Al cabo de una hora de visita por la cuarta planta, los chicos bajaron hacia la primera, donde estaban los enfermos por heridas provocadas por criaturas mágicas. Al igual que en la cuarta planta, al lado de la puerta de entrada había una placa que ponía el nombre del medimago de guardia y del sanador en prácticas. La que ellos tenían delante en aquellos momentos rezaba: Sanador responsable: Augustus Pye. Sanador en Prácticas: Clement Shrining,

—¿Augustus Pye? — preguntó Ron— ¿No es ese sanador que intentó practicarle puntos a mi padre cuando Nagini le mordió?

—Me parece que sí Ron, es el mismo de lo de Papa.

—Espero que haya cambiado en estos años, no me fiaría de él.

—No seas así Ron — le reprochó Hermione— Cada uno hace lo que le parece más beneficioso para el paciente.

Los cuatro entraron en la primera planta y miraron a su alrededor. Era un pasillo largo y lleno de puertas y donde estaban ellos había una especie de recepción. Se acercaron al pequeño mostrador y esperaron a que alguien les atendiese. Al poco tiempo se les acerco un hombre joven, de unos treinta y dos años, con el pelo rubio un tanto largo y una sonrisa contagiosa.

—¡Buenos días! Soy Augustus Pye ¿vienen de visita?

—Sí, venimos a ver a dos de sus pacientes. Severus Snape y a Lavender Brown.

—¡Vaya! Dos de los que peor humor tienen. La señorita Brown ahora mismo está acompañada de sus padres, pero pronto se van a marchar a comer, si queréis os acompaño hasta la sala donde está el profesor Snape.

Todos caminaron hasta la mitad del pasillo estrecho repleto de puertas de las que salían y entraban magos y brujas ataviados con las túnicas del personal del hospital, casi al final del pasillo torcieron hacia la derecha y subieron por unas escaleras y llegaron al pasillo de Heridas Provocadas por Criaturas; los llevó hasta la segunda puerta, la misma sala donde el señor Weasley había estado, donde había un letrero que decía: Peligro. Sala Dai Llewellyn: mordeduras graves. Como recordaban todos, la sala era pequeña y muy sombría, porque la única ventana que tenía era pequeña y estaba casi situada en el techo de la sala. Los chicos miraron alrededor y vieron que el profesor Snape estaba en una cama al lado de la puerta, y vieron que en el fondo había otra cama ocupada, pero que tenía unas cortinas echadas para que no los vieran.

—Bueno chicos, aquí esta el profesor, espero que vuestra visita le mejore el humor, la verdad es que no ha cambiado nada en estos años, ya me entendéis ¿no? En fin, la cama del fondo—siguió hablando el señor Pye— esa que tiene las cortinas corridas, es la cama de la señorita Brown, cuando sus padres se marchen podréis ir a verla, estará contenta de recibir visitas. Esto no tendría que decirlo, pero los padres de ella no dejan que nadie se le acerque. Esto no es nada bueno para ella, pues puede acelerar el proceso de cambio y para mi opinión, cuanto más tarde eso suceda mejor para ella, ya me entendéis. Si necesitáis ayuda o queréis pedirme algo llamadme, estaré por la zona.

Harry observó como el medimago se marchaba de la sala silbando alegremente mientras cerraba la puerta. Harry se acercó cautelosamente a la cama del profesor Snape que los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba leyendo un ejemplar del Profeta, que lo había dejado en su regazo cuando ellos habían entrado en la sala.

—¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo vosotros aquí? No me gustan las visitas y mucho menos de vosotros tres.— les espetó Snape mirando al trío.

—Solo hemos venido a saber como se encontraba, profesor. Nos preocupamos por usted.—Dijo Hermione.

—Lo siento chicos, pero es que estoy hasta las narices de estar aquí metido. Espero que esta tarde me den el alta para poderme marchar ya, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar y estos matasanos me están fastidiando de mala manera.

—El sanador nos ha dicho que pronto les darían el alta a todos, profesor. —dijo Harry.

—Espero que tengas razón Potter. Aquí me voy a volver loco.

En ese momento, al fondo de la sala se oyeron pasos que se les acercaban. Eran los señores Brown, que parecían tristes mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta. Ron se medio escondió detrás de Hermione. No quería que lo viesen, de lo contrario volverían a montar un escándalo parecido al que montaron en el colegio poco antes de partir. Caminaban uno al lado de otro y conversaban acaloradamente, sin prestar atención al grupo de visitantes que estaban reunidos alrededor de la cama del profesor de Hogwarts.

—Estoy un poco cansado ya de todo esto, querida. ¿No sería mejor que se hubiese muerto? Ya nos ha dado bastantes disgustos, no creo que pueda aguantar más.— decía el señor Brown.

—Tranquilízate, estoy segura que la van a coger en esa institución para dementes de Surry. Enseguida que salga del hospital va a entrar allí y ya no nos tendemos que preocupar más por ella.

Espero que tengas razón.

En el momento que salían por la puerta el sanador de planta entraba por la puerta y los señores Brown le dijeron:

—Vamos a almorzar, dentro de una ora vamos a volver, ya sabe que no queremos que nadie la visite. Ahora está durmiendo.

—No se preocupen, nadie la va a molestar.—les dijo el sanador y los Brown abandonaron la sala.

El sanador se acercó a la cama del profesor con un montón de pergaminos en las manos y sonrió abiertamente al llegar junto a ellos.

—Bueno señor Snape, vengo a comunicarle que en una hora podrá volver a su casa. Solo tiene que firmarme los papeles del alta y se podrá marchar.

—Ya era hora, estaba empezando a preguntarme si se acordaban de mí— Snape le arrebató los papeles de las manos — Traiga esto aquí.

Snape le arrebató los documentos y el sanador le tendió una pluma blanca para que firmase su alta. Severus garabateó su firma a toda velocidad por las diversas hojas de pergamino y se las entregó de golpe, haciendo que se cayesen unas cuantas al suelo. El medimago sonrió divertido y le dijo al profesor:

—Ahora voy a entregar estas hojas a la recepción y enseguida que me entreguen los informes y todo lo que va a tener que tomar durante un tiempo podrá marcharse del hospital.

—¿Y eso cuando será?— preguntó Snape de mal humor.

—Dentro de una hora más o menos.— el medimago se giró hacia los chicos — Lo que os había dicho yo, no ha cambiado para nada. Bueno, voy a entregar los papeles, aprovechad para ir a ver a la señorita Lavender, no quiero problemas con sus padres, pero le hará bien tener visitas.

Los chicos se giraron hacia la cama donde estaba la chica y se miraron entre ellos. Habían oído lo que habían dicho los Brown antes de salir de la sala y no entendían como unos padres podían odiar tanto a una chica que no había escogido aquello. Pero sobretodo, había cierto pelirrojo que se había quedado callado y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ron no podía creer que los padres de Lavender le hiciesen eso a su hija. No iba a permitir que la encerrasen en una institución para locos, ella no se merecía eso. "_Ella es mía" _pensó Ron cerrando fuertemente los puños, haciendo que se le clavasen las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. En ese momento Ron lo vio todo claro, su sitio estaba al lado de Lavender, ella lo necesitaba, tenía que tener a alguien que la cuidase y la apoyase mientras sus padres la rechazasen. La amaba y todo rastro de amor por la castaña se esfumó en aquel momento. Hermione era su mejor amiga y nunca tenía que haber confundido la amistad con el amor. Le había fallado una vez, pero no la volvería a fastidiar, Lavender era todo lo que más anhelaba en su vida, ya no había dudas.

Ron es el primero que se encamina hacia las cortinas de la cama de la Gryffindor. Suavemente aparta una de las cortinas y entra en el espacio privado de la sala. Lavender está dormida, su cabeza descansa sobre unas almohadas y sus manos reposan relajadas sobre su abdomen. Un tenue rayo de sol, que entraba por la pequeña ventana de encima de la cama, daba de lleno en el tranquilo rostro de Lavender. Entonces Ron distinguió las marcadas cicatrices que cruzaban su rostro, tenían un aspecto horrible y sus ojos estaban sombreados por profundas ojeras, que le daban un aspecto casi cadavérico. Ron se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una silla al lado de la chica, le tomó una de las manos y la apretó suavemente.

Al sentir aquel cálido contacto, los ojos de Lavender se abrieron lentamente y miró desconcertada a Ron. En ese momento los demás entraron en las cortinas y la chica se quedó estupefacta. No podía creer que sus amigos estuviesen en la sala visitándola, miró a su alrededor nerviosa, buscándola sus padres, temía su reacción al verlos a todos allí con ella. Sabía que su vida estaba acabada, que nunca volvería al mundo mágico y tampoco al muggle. Solo le esperaba una existencia vacía y solitaria en una celda de aislamiento en algún centro especializado en licántropos. Ella había discutido con sus pares hasta la saciedad, les había rogado que la dejasen volver al colegio para terminar los estudios, para tener una vida normal, pero ellos lo único que le habían dicho era que a partir de aquel momento ella ya no existiría para ellos y que viviría recluida en un centro para licántropos de alta seguridad.

—No pensé volver a veros—dijo Lavender con voz ronca— Mis padres tienen pensado encerrarme en algún sitio horrible y yo no quiero ir, quiero volver a Hogwarts y llevar una vida normal.

—Sabemos lo que quieren hacer tus padres, pero no sabemos que hacer.—le dijo Harry.

—No les digáis nada, ya se enfadarán bastante cuando se enteren de que he recibido visitas.

—No pueden hacerte esto Lavender,—intervino Ron— no es justo, tu no has escogido esto, tu no le pediste a Greyback que te mordiese.

—Tranquilo Ron, voy a estar bien, por lo menos no me voy a morir de hambre y frío.

—Yo no te salvé la vida para que lleves esta existencia, yo quiero que te den una oportunidad.

Ginny miró a su hermano y luego desvió la atención hacia su mejor amiga. Hermione estaba desconcertada, no entendía la extraña reacción de Ron ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? Entendía que la situación de Lavender era injusta, pero creía que su novio se tomaba el asunto demasiado personalmente. Ginny se acercó a su hermano y lo cogió por el hombro para darle a entender que se estaba pasando. Ron la miró intensamente y se levantó de la silla y salió fuera de las cortinas. No podía ver a Lavender tan triste y vencida.

Los demás miraron como Ron salía de allí, pero ninguno de ellos se movió, siquiera Hermione, que estaba totalmente desconcertada. Al final la única que se atrevió a reaccionar fue Ginny. Salió de entre las cortinas y miró a su alrededor. Su hermano se había sentado en una de las camas más cercanas al lugar y tenía el rostro entre sus manos, se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

—Ron, ¿no crees que te lo has tomado muy en serio?— preguntó Ginny.

—No es justo.

—Ronald, piensa en lo que hablamos hace unas semanas, tienes que decidirte, no juegues con los sentimientos de las personas. Piensa en Hermione, ella no se merece que estén jugando así con ella.

—Te juro Ginny que voy a solucionar esto, pero aun no puedo enfrentarme a Hermione. Quiero estar seguro de un par de cosas antes de tomar ninguna decisión. Tengo que hablar con Lavender a solas.

—No te voy a cubrir las espaldas en esto hermanito. Quiero demasiado a Hermione como para meterme en este lío, quiero mantenerme al margen todo lo posible. En esto estas solo Ron.— Ginny miró hacia las cortinas y dijo— Volvamos con los demás, no hacemos nada aquí fuera.

Ginny y su hermano volvieron con los demás al lado de Lavender que estaba contando algo interesante, porque nadie se perdía nada de lo que decía.

—Lavender nos iba a contar ahora lo que los sanadores le han dicho sobre su problema— explicó Harry.

—Los sanadores aun no se creen que esté viva. Cuando llegué estaba inconsciente y las heridas se me habían infectado. Se concentraron en quitar la infección y cerrarme las heridas. Después evaluaron mu grado de Licantropía. Creen que puede que no la desarrolle nunca, pero cabe la posibilidad de que algun día me transforme.

—Eso son buenas noticias, ¿no? —dijo Hermione.

—Sí y no. Creen que cuanto más tarde me transforme, más beneficioso será para mi.

—Mi hermano Bill fue mordido por Greyback y nunca ha desarrollado la licantropía.— dijo Ron.

—Pero tu hermano fue mordido sin que hubiese entrado en fase, es muy diferente.—dijo Hermione.

—Depende de la cantidad de veneno de licántropo haya entrado en el cuerpo. Por ejemplo a mí me entró suficiente para que me transforme, pero a la vez no hay suficiente para que pase. Estoy en el límite.

—Nos gustaría que volvieras a Hogwarts— dijo Harry.

—Será imposible, ya sabéis lo que mis padres me tienen planeado. No voy a volver.— les dijo ella tristemente.

—Si se te ocurre alguna idea para sacarte de esta situación, solo tienes que decírnoslo y te ayudaremos— le dijo Harry.

Hermione miró su reloj, y vio que casi había pasado una hora desde que los padres de Lavender se habían marchado a comer.

—Chicos, será mejor que nos marchemos. Los padres de Lavender están a punto de volver.

Los cuatro amigos se despidieron de la chica y salieron del recinto privado. Ninguno decía nada de lo que les había dicho la muchacha, todo era demasiado inverosímil para que fuese cierto. Ninguno de ellos entendía a los padres de la chica. Se suponía que un hijo era lo más importante en la vida, que tenías que velar por él. Cuidarlo y amarlo por el resto de sus días. Pero el rechazo que los Brown sentían hacia su hija era inexplicable. Nadie se merecía un trato semejante por parte de sus padres.

Sin darse cuenta, los cuatro llegaron al vestíbulo y se dirigieron a las chimeneas, donde había un gran trajín de gente que iba y venía, para volver a La Madriguera. Pero se dieron cuenta de que Ron se había parado en medio del bullicio, mirando el gran cartel informativo de los diferentes departamentos. Hermione se le acercó y lo asió del brazo mientras le decía:

—Vamos Ron, tenemos que volver a casa. ¿A qué estás esperando?

De repente Ron salió del trance en el que se había sumergido y miró a la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Se zafó de su agarre y le espetó:

—¡Quieres dejarme tranquilo! —la miró con de arriba abajo y le dijo—. Id vosotros delante, yo tengo que hacer una cosa, os veré en casa.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos delante del pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos y le preguntó:

—¿Qué tienes que hacer aquí Ronald?

—Por si no lo recuerdas, en mi cuarto está el Ghoul afectado de _spattergroit_. Voy a ver si me pueden dar algún remedio para quitarle todas esas póstulas que tiene y devolverlo al desván.

—Como quieras, pero me parece que con un simple hechizo _finite incantatem_ se solucionaría Ron.

—No necesito tu opinión Hermione, sé lo que tengo que hacer, y no creas que no lo he intentado, pero evidentemente no ha funcionado.— miró hacia Harry y su hermana— Será mejor que vayas con ellos, no voy a tardar mucho.

—No se que te pasa Ron, pro estos días estás muy raro.

—No me pasa nada. Vete ya.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le quiso dar un beso en los labios, pero él se apartó en el último momento y lo recibió en la mejilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Hermione se asustó de lo que vio. Estaban vacíos de toda emoción. Nunca los había visto de esta manera, siempre habían estado repletos de admiración y amor, en cambio ahora estaban totalmente vacíos, carentes de todo sentimiento.

Ron esperó que sus amigos desapareciesen entre las llamas verdes y se encaminó hacia la primera planta. Tenía muy claro las preguntas que le quería hacer a Lavender, según lo que le contestase sabría lo que hacer. Llegó a la sala Dai Lewellyn más rápido de lo que se había pensado; al entrar vio que aun los padres de ella no habían llegado, se encaminó hacia las cortinas y las apartó suavemente. Al entrar en la zona privada descubrió que Lavender se había levantado de la cama y miraba algo que tenía entre las manos de espaldas a la entrada. Se acercó a ella despacio, para no asustarla y se aclaró la voz suavemente. La muchacha se giró lentamente al oír el ruido y dilató los ojos al ver a Ron plantado delante de ella solo. En dos cortos pasos estuvo en los brazos de Ron, que la abrazó con ternura, haciendo que ella descansase la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si mis padres te ven aquí van a armar un buen escándalo, peor del que armaron en Hogwarts.

—Entonces será mejor que me vaya...

—¡Ron!— gritó Lavenfer al ver que el pelirrojo se marchaba y lo agarró de la mano para retenerlo— ¡No te marches, por favor! — Ron sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza— ¿A qué has venido?

—Quería hablar contigo, necesito algunas respuestas. Necesito la verdad. sabes que no hemos podido aclarar algunas de las cosas que me contaste en el castillo y necesito saber si me lo dijiste para retenerme a tu lado y separarme de Hermione.

—¿Estáis juntos?

—Sí, ero tu sembraste la duda en mis sentimientos y necesito que tu me lo aclares todo.— la miró a los ojos y le cogió el rostro entre sus manos— Cuéntame que es lo que pasó.

—No es una historia larga, pero si quieres te la contaré. Cuando acabamos nuestro sexto curso tu y yo ya no estábamos juntos, pero al cabo de poco tiempo empecé a sentirme mal. Estaba mareada y tenía nauseas por las mañanas. Mi madre enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en mí, así que me llevó al médico para que me revisase, la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el sanador nos dijo que yo estaba embarazada. Mi madre se quiso morir de la vergüenza, me dijo que ninguno de sus hijos había sido an estúpido como para acabar de esa manera. Al cabo de un par de días mis padres me comunicaron que tenía hora para ir al médico, yo desconfié y les pregunté qué tipo de médico era. Al ver que ninguno de ellos me contestaba supe que querían que me deshiciera del bebé.

—¿Por qué?

—Me dijeron que era una irresponsable y que ninguna de sus hijas había hecho algo semejante. No querían que la gente los señalase con el dedo y murmurasen a sus espaldas por culpa de un desliz de la alocada de su hija pequeña.—Lavender miró a Ron a los ojos — Yo les supliqué Ron. Les dije que te amaba y que quería a ese hijo. Pero ellos no me escucharon, me dijeron que tu familia eran unos desgraciados que no tenían dinero y que yo tenía que aspirar a algo más. Entonces les amenacé con fugarme de casa y venir a buscarte y contártelo, pero me encerraron en la casa, me tenían vigilada día y noche, hasta que al cabo de un par de días me llevaron a una cínica muggle y me hicieron perder a nuestro hijo.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Volvieron a encerrarme en mi cuarto y no me dejaron salir de la casa hasta que empezó el colegio. Cuando me llevaron a la estación de King's Cross estaba emocionada, pensando que volvería a verte. Mi padre se dio cuenta de mi alegría y me dijo que estuviese tranquila porque tú no asistirías ese año a Hogwarts, que te estabas muriendo de _spattergroit_ en tu casa. Yo le dije que me estaba mintiendo y entonces él llamó a tu hermana y le preguntó por ti delante de mí, la respuesta de Ginny me dejó helada, le confirmó a mi padre lo que él me acababa de contar y me quise morir. Cuando tu hermana nos dejó él me dijo que si tú hubieses ido al colegio ese año yo no habría ido a Hogwarts.

Ron se quedó pensando en lo que le acababa de contar. Podía que su familia no fuese rica y con poder, pero eran una familia ejemplar, nunca habían pasado hambre y siempre iban bien vestidos y calzados, de segunda mano por supuesto, pero siempre bien provistos de todo lo que necesitasen. Le daba asco la gente que solo se regían por la fortuna de cada uno. Le recordó a la familia Malfoy. Tan dignos, tan ricos y poderosos, pero ellos no podían presumir de ser una familia feliz, de estar unidos por los lazos familiares, por el amor. Ellos eran los Weasley, una familia de Sangre Pura amigos de los muggles y Sangre Sucia, que si podían ayudar a otras personas lo hacían y si en su mesa comían nueve, también podían comer diez o doce. Nunca les había faltado de nada y eran felices así.

"_Donde comen nueve, también comen diez..._", pensó Ron. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

—Ron...— lo llamó Lavender le sacó de sus pensamientos—. Ronald ¿no me crees verdad? ¿Crees que sería capaz de inventarme una historia tan horrible solo para que volvieses conmigo?

—Yo... — Ron no sabía que decir. Ginny le había advertido que podría ser una treta, pero el dolor y a desesperación que se reflejaban en los celestes ojos que lo miraban suplicantes le decían todo lo contrario a lo que él había pensado.

Lavender se acercó a él lentamente y se plantó ante el pelirrojo, que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. La rubia alzó su mano temblorosa y le acarició el antebrazo y el hombro. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Ron, que alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Lavender. Sus miradas se cruzaron y las manos de Ron asieron los hombros de la chica haciendo que se aplastase contra su pecho. Lentamente el pelirrojo fue bajando la cabeza, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de ella. Cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de ella le dijo:

—Júrame que todo lo que me contaste es verdad Lavender. Júramelo por lo que más quieras en esta vida.

—Lo juro Ronald, juro que todo es verdad.

En ese momento las dudas que Ron había sentido durante tantos días se desvanecieron por completo al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de ella. Acortó la corta distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un apasionado beso que pareció durar eternamente. De pronto oyeron unas voces que se acercaban a las cortinas que los mantenían ocultos, Ron se separó de ella apresuradamente y fue a investigar para ver quien podía ser, a los pocos segundos volvió al lado de Lavender y le dijo:

—Son tus padres, me tengo que marchar pero mañana volveré a esta misma hora, quiero hablar contigo seriamente.— La besó tiernamente y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de las cortinas al lado de la pared. En cuanto la abertura de las cortinas se movió, el pelirrojo desapareció hacia el exterior del recinto privado. Pudo oír como la madre de Lavender la reprendía por estar levantada y como el padre de ella le decía que pronto le iban a dar el alta, Ron pensó que tenía que actuar rápido porque sino se la llevarían y ya no podría hacer nada por salvarla.


	14. Chapter 14 Chantaje y Traición

CHANTAJE Y TRAICIÓN

Poco a poco las semanas van pasando y las ausencias de Ron son cada vez más descaradas. La castaña se preguntaba dónde iría su novio. Al principio ella lo atribuyó a que tenían las vistas de los juicios de los mortífagos, pero al cabo de un tiempo las sospechas volvieron a resurgir en su mente. La trataba distante y fríamente. No la besaba como antes y siempre que podía no se quedaba a solas con ella. Hermione lo pasa mal porque ve que está perdiendo al chico que siempre ha querido, aunque hubo un momento que pensó amar a otra persona, pero se había jurado a sí misma olvidar a cierto Slytherin.

A finales del mes de mayo las cosas entre la pareja ya eran insoportables. Estaban en el salón de La Madriguera, Harry y Hermione estaban en la mesa del comedor revisando algunos documentos para el siguiente juicio, Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo el nuevo libro de Encantamientos del próximo curso, cuando en la chimenea resplandecieron unas llamas verdes que anunciaron la presencia de Ron. El pelirrojo salió de la chimenea y se sacudió el hollín que se le había adherido a la ropa muggle. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Harry y a Hermione en la mesa rodeados de pergaminos y optó por no hacerles caso y se encaminó hacia la cocina, pero a medio camino la voz de la castaña lo paró en seco:

—¿Se puede saber dónde diablos has estado Ronald Weasley?

—No te interesa.— fue lo único que le dijo. No tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo.

—¿Qué te está pasando Ron? Has cambiado, estás extraño, no eres el mismo.

—No me pasa nada Hermione, tal vez eres tú la que has cambiado.

Sin dejarle tiempo a que le replicase el pelirrojo se marcho hacia la cocina, dejándola con la palabra en los labios. Ginny estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, su hermano se estaba pasando y aun no le había dicho nada a Hermione. Se levantó del sofá y fue a hablar con su hermano. Lo encontró sentado en la pequeña mesa comiendo un emparedado de pavo.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa Ron?— dijo enfadada y cruzándose de brazos delante de su hermano.

—Y ahora qué quieres, no estoy de humor.

—¿Las cosas no van bien entre tu y Lavender?

El pelirrojo levantó de golpe la mirada y la clavó en la de su hermana.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

—Todo Ron, todo. Hace un par de días te seguí y os vi a los dos en la sala del personal del hospital.

—¿Por qué me sigues? NO te metas en mi vida Ginny.

—Me das asco Ron, Hermione no se merece lo que le estas haciendo, ella te quiere y le vas a hacer mucho daño cuando se entere.— como vio que su hermano no le decía nada ella se le acercó y le quitó el plato de delante y le espetó— ¡Quieres dejar de comer! ¡Te estoy hablando Ronald!

—¡No quiero hablar de ello ahora, Ginny!

—¿Has ido a verla ahora no?

—No la he ido a ver, para tu información —, dijo su hermano con sarcasmo.

—No vayas Ron. Olvídala. —dijo Ginny con tono suplicante.

—No puedo hacer eso, Ginny, yo...

—Ni te atrevas a decirlo Ronald Weasley— le interrumpió la pelirroja, que empezaba a mosquearse de verdad.

—¿Qué la amo?

De pronto Ron vio una sombra que se cruzaba delante de su vista y sintió un fuerte dolor en la cara. Se quedó atónito ante lo que sus ojos vieron. Ginny estaba roja de ira y tenía el brazo extendido, como si acabase de golpear algo.

—¡Me has pegado!— lentamente las orejas del pelirrojo adquirieron un tono escarlata.

—Si vas a verla esta tarde, te juro que se lo voy a contar todo a Hermione.

—No te atreverás— le dijo su hermano, levantándose de la silla y cogiendo a Ginny por el cuello del jersey—. No se lo vas a decir, porque no quieres lastimarla.

—Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro — le soltó Ginny sacando su varita y clavándosela en el estómago— ¡Suéltame Ron!

Alertados por los gritos Harry y Hermione aparecieron por la puerta y se quedaron petrificados al ver a Ron cogiendo a su hermana por el cuello, mientras ésta le tenía la varita incrustada en el vientre.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Ron?— preguntó Harry, que había sacado su varita, dispuesto a agredir a su mejor amigo si le hacía daño a su novia.

—¡Ron, suéltala!

Hermione se les había acercado y cogió a Ron por el brazo, tirando de él para separarlos. Al sentir el contacto de la castaña, Ron soltó a Ginny y se zafó de la mano de Hermione, los fulminó con la mirada y salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto con un portazo.

Los tres amigos vieron como el pelirrojo se marchaba. Harry fue al lado de Ginny y la abrazó, mientras que Hermione tenía la vista clavada e las escaleras.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué habéis discutido?— preguntó el pelinegro.

—Mi hermano es un cretino Harry, tendríais que saberlo ya a estas alturas...

Cuando Ginny iba a contestar la segunda pregunta que le había hecho Harry, oyeron un portazo procedente del piso superior y unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras de nuevo. Los chicos entraron de nuevo en el salón y vieron a Ron que se había cambiado de ropa. El pelirrojo cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y los tiró en la chimenea, los miró con odio uno por uno y su mirada se demoró unos segundos más en Hermione, pareció que él iba a decirle algo, pero se lo repensó y se sumergió entre las llamas mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible para ellos, que estaban al otro lado del salón.

—¿Adónde habrá ido ahora?— preguntó Harry.

—Este ya se está pasando de la raya.— murmuró por lo bajo Ginny, mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea. Apuntó hacia la y murmuró un hechizo—. Lo que me temía— dijo la pelirroja en voz alta, miró a Hermione y a Harry y les dijo, acercándose a ellos—. Sé dónde esta Ron.

—¿Sabes dónde va?— preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

—Hace cosa de un par de días que lo averigüé. Por eso me he peleado con él.

—Y... —la animó a seguir Harry.

Ginny cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiró, lo que iba a decir iba a hacer mucho daño a su mejor amiga, pero no podía aguantar más aquella situación. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, miró a Hermione y le dijo:

—Lo que te voy a decir va a hacerte mucho daño, pero no puedo soportar lo que mi hermano te está haciendo.

—Ginny me estás asustando.

—Ron se está viendo con otra.

El color del rostro de la castaña la abandonó. Tuvo que tomar asiento y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, mientras los sollozos se apoderaban de ella.

—Voy a llevarte hasta el sitio dónde se están viendo a escondidas. Quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos para que sepas que no te estoy engañando.

Ginny cogió de la mano a Hermione y la llevó hasta la chimenea, tiró polvos Flu y las dos se metieron entre las llamas. Esperaron a que se les uniera Harry y entonces Ginny gritó:

—¡San Mungo!

Las llamas los devoraron por completo y los pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Giraron a gran velocidad mientras veían pasar luces. De repente tocaron de nuevo el suelo y salieron al vestíbulo de Hospital Mágico. Ginny los guió por pasillos y escaleras hasta que se pararon ante una puerta, donde el cartel que tenía rezaba: Sala de Personal.

—Entra aquí y lo verás por ti misma.

Hermione miró aterrada a sus amigos. Tenía miedo de ver lo que estaba pasando detrás de esa puerta. ¿Por Merlín, Ron la estaba engañando! Ella no se merecía esto. Todos sus esfuerzos para que lo suyo funcionase de verdad se habían desvanecido en tan solo unas semanas.

Hermione agarró el picaporte de la puerta y lo accionó con decisión. La habitación estaba en penumbra, en ella se distinguían algunos armarios, una mesa larga rodeada de sillas y en el fondo había unos sillones y sofás delante de una chimenea que estaba encendida, en donde se distinguían dos figuras que estaban muy juntas una al lado de la otra, en uno de los sofás.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Hermione encendió las velas de la estancia y pudo ver exactamente lo que estaban haciendo Ron y Lavender Brown. Estaban recostados en el sofá en una actitud bastante indecorosa (vale más no dar detalles) Rápidamente Lavender se tapó a toda prisa, mientras que Ron se levantó del sofá para alcanzar su jersey del suelo.

—¡Hermione, te lo puedo explicar!

—¿Explicar qué, Ron? ¿Que me has engañado? —Ron intentó hablar, pero ella lo cortó— He confiado en ti, te he querido como nunca he querido a nadie, o eso creía hasta ahora, Ron ¿cómo me lo pagas? ¡Engañándome con Lavender!— dijo Hermione con desdén al pronunciar el nombre de la rubia.

Harry apareció en el umbral justo en el momento en el que Hermione sacaba su varita con mano temblorosa para lanzarle una imperdonable a Ron. Harry le cogió la mano y le quitó la varita.

—Hermione, no hagas ninguna tontería.

La castaña miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

—Es que nunca pensé que me haría algo semejante.

—Hermione, yo no quería que te enterases de esta manera— le dijo Ron dando un paso hacia ella—. Quería contártelo sin hacerte tanto daño.

—Buena manera de hacerlo hermanito— intervino Ginny con sarcasmo.

Ron fulminó con la mirada a su hermana y prosiguió:

—Ahora sé con quién quiero estar—. Volvió a dar otro paso hacia Hermione y se situó delante de ella para cogerla por los hombros, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos—. Si me he mostrado frío y distante contigo ha sido para no lastimarte.

—Eres un... un... idiota Ronald, yo nunca te habría hecho algo así, primero habría roto la relación para no lastimarte y luego habría ido con la otra persona. Eres un insensible y un inmaduro.

—Yo... lo siento mucho...

—Espero que seas feliz Ron.— Hermione le dio la espalda, no quería verlo nunca más—. Me marcho de La Madriguera, no quiero verte nunca más. ¡Te odio!

Ron la cogió por el hombro y la paró, no quería que acabasen así.

—Perdóname, yo no quería...

La castaña se zafó de su mano y echó a correr por el pasillo, alejándose del lugar.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para disculparse, Ron— le espetó Ginny, que salió tras su mejor amiga.

En ese momento Harry y Ron quedaron cara a cara.

—Me has decepcionado Ron. Creí que te conocía pero es evidente que me equivoqué.

—Harry tu no lo entiendes.

—Lo único que entiendo es que eres un cabrón que ha hecho daño a la única persona que considero como mi hermana. Ella no se lo merecía. Eres un mierda.

Harry dejó a su algo allí plantado y se marchó a buscar a Hermione, pero no antes de lanzar una mirada envenenada hacia Lavender. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se encontró con Ginny que lo esperaba.

—Se ha marchado, Harry. Creo que la encontraremos en casa.

—Vayámonos. No quiero estar aquí.

La pareja entró en una de las chimeneas y se fue hacia la casa de los Weasley.


	15. Chapter 15 El Secuestro

15. SECUESTRO

Durante las semanas que siguieron, Greyback fue recuperando fuerzas, las heridas sanaron lentamente, pero al fin se cerraron. Conoció a los hermanos de Morgana, eran unos chicos fuertes e intimidadores, tenían carácter y eso a él le gustaba. Qhuinn resultó ser un guerrero nato, un auténtico hombre lobo. Decidido, valiente, osado, la persona ideal para mantenerla a su lado. Blaylock era fuerte, enorme, pero de buen corazón, Greyback estaba seguro que cuando entraba en fase debía de ser terriblemente letal. Después quedaba John, el benjamín de la familia. Para su gusto era demasiado buen chico, pero sabría como dominarlo, era un chico maleable, pero a la vez tan letal como sus hermanos.

Cuando hacía poco más de una semana que estaba allí, se levantó y al contemplarse en el espejo se espantó, no reconocía a la persona que ahí se reflejaba, estaba totalmente cambiado. Por orden de Morgana, John lo afeitó y le cortó el pelo y la chica lo hizo vestir con ropa decente. Se veía ridículo, pero tenía que reconocer que había cambiado para mejor, se vio hasta guapo. ¡Que estupidez! El licántropo más peligroso de toda Inglaterra convertido en un mago de lo más respetable. ¡Bah! En ese momento quiso que los Malfoy lo vieran así vestido, ahora no tendrían excusa para humillarlo como siempre lo habían hecho. Greyback pensó que tenía que vengarse de esos malditos snobs. Al cabo de unos días, Morgana le llevó el Profeta, donde destacaba un artículo sobre el próximo juicio contra mortífagos:

¿SERÁN LOS Malfoy LOS PRÓXIMOS EN IR A AZKABAN?

"_Según fuentes fidedignas, la familia Malfoy, rica familia de Sangre Pura, será defendida por el célebre abogado Charles Dickinns, hijo de Randolph Dickinns, abogado ya retirado y famoso por defender a otros mortífagos en su tiempo... "_

—Dickinns ¿eh?—dijo Greyback en voz baja— Ya verás como vais a acabar vuestros días en Azkaban. No volveréis a reíros de Fenrir Greyback. Ya lo veréis.

Esa misma tarde el licántropo fue a Londres a averiguar dónde vivía ese abogado. Descubrió que vivía en una zona residencial, en las afueras de la gran urbe, en una casa unifamiliar. Los estuvo observando varios días y descubrió que había una niña muy bonita viviendo en ella. Entonces se le ocurrió una terrible idea. Se acercó un poco más y pudo observarla mientras jugaba en el jardín. Era encantadoramente apetitosa, debía de tener no más de diez años. En ese momento salió un joven a saludarla.

—¡Hola hermanita! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¿Qué me has traído, Charles?— dijo la niña corriendo hacia su hermano, que le entregó una caja. La niña la abrió apresuradamente y sacó una túnica de Hogwarts, y junto a ella se cayó una carta.

—Hay una carta para ti.— dijo el joven, entregando el sobre a la niña.

—Es... ¡de Hogwarts! ¡Oh, Charles! ¿Voy a ir al colegio?

—Si tu quieres, sí.

—¡Pues claro que quiero, tonto!

—Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo un juicio muy importante y tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, pero te prometo que a la noche hablaremos sobre Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo Chloe?

La niña asintió feliz, y se volvió a sentar en el césped leyendo la carta que había recibido. Greyback, observó como el abogaducho se marchaba y en ese momento aprovechó para salir de entre las sombras de los arbustos. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia la niña y con un movimiento de varita la desmayó, de la mesa que había allí cerca tomó un pergamino y una pluma y garabateó una nota.

"Tengo a tu querida hermana, espero que no hagas ninguna tontería, de lo contrario ella morirá. Reúnase conmigo en la entrada de visitas del Ministerio de Magia el próximo miércoles, allí recibirá instrucciones para poder liberarla."

Fenrir Greyback

Greyback dejó la nota sobre la túnica del colegio, cargó a la niña en brazos y se desapareció hacia la granja de los Wicksped. El plan ya estaba en marcha, ahora solo tenía que empezar a reunir a tantos hombres lobo como pudiese, la venganza sería inigualable, Hundiría a los Malfoy y mataría a todo mago o bruja que se interpusiese en su camino hacia el poder absoluto. Él sería el nuevo tirano de la comunidad mágica y nadie se lo impediría. Ni siquiera ese Harry Potter.


	16. Chapter 16 El Chantajista

CHANTAJISTA

Hermione llegó a las chimeneas del vestíbulo sin ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver por dónde iba, el dolor, la desesperación y la rabia se habían apoderado de su ser. Chocó con varios sanadores y varios pacientes por el camino, pero en esos momentos no le importó en absoluto, lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes.

Se metió en la chimenea a trompicones y murmuró a toda velocidad su destino. En pocos segundos salió al salón de La Madriguera, el hogar de los Weasley.

—¡Hermione, querida! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

La señora Weasley la sobresaltó, de repente se encontró entre los brazos de la matriarca de la familia.

—Lo siento, señora Weasley, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

—Hermione, por favor, me preocupas— le dijo Molly haciendo que la mirase a los ojos—. Dime que ha pasado ¿Se trata de Ron?

Hermione no quería contestar, no quería disgustar a la madre de Ron, lo que quería era desaparecer y tratar de olvidar. En ese momento Harry y Ginny llegaron a través de la chimenea. La castaña corrió escaleras arriba, zafándose de los brazos de la señora Weasley. No quería que la viesen de esa manera. Se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Ginny y empezó a sacar algunas prendas del armario mientras las lanzaba sobre la cama. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Hermione, ábrenos, por favor!— era la voz de Harry.

—Está abierto— les dijo ella. Sabía que era inútil no dejarles pasar, de todos modos ellos podían aparecerse en la habitación si querían.

Cuando Harry y Ginny entraron, la muchacha se abalanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo entre amargas lágrimas.

—Harry ¿Por qué me ha salido todo mal?

Los sollozos de la castaña eran insoportables para él, era como una hermana para él, la quería demasiado para verla sufrir de aquella manera. Harry la abrazó fuertemente, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

—No te marches, por favor, Hermione— suplicó el pelinegro.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Harry. No quiero cruzarme con él a diario, no lo soportaría.

—¿Dónde vas a ir Hermione?— le preguntó Ginny.

Ella los miró sin saber qué contestar. ¿Adónde ir? ¿Qué lugar le transmitiría la paz y el sosiego necesarios para superar aquella pérdida? De pronto se le ocurrió un lugar en el que se respiraba aquella paz; el batir de las olas, el azote del viento, pensó en el Refugio, la casa de Bill y Fleur.

—El Refugio— dijo de pronto Hermione.

—¿El Refugio? ¿Vas a ir con Fleur?— pregunto escéptica Ginny.

—Sí. Allí voy a encontrar la paz que en estos momentos necesito.

Hermione siguió preparando la maleta. Fue metiendo todo lo que necesitaría para una larga temporada en el bolsito de cuentas con un hechizo extensible indetectable. Mientras Ginny la ayudaba a prepararlo todo, Harry se ocupó de enviar un patronus al Refugio, informando de la llegada de su mejor amiga. Cuando lo tuvo todo preparado bajaron al salón para desaparecerse hacia la costa. Salieron al jardín y la castaña abrazó por última vez a sus amigos antes de partir.

—Hermione, ¿seguro que vas a estas bien?

—No te preocupes Ginny, voy a estarlo.

—No me engañes Hermione— le dijo Harry— Tú no estás bien.

—Tengo que ser fuerte Harry, tengo que aprender a superarlo sola.

—No tienes por que estarlo, nos tienes a nosotros.

—De verdad, Harry, voy a estar bien. Además, tengo que recabar información para los juicios que nos quedan, voy a estar ocupada.

Sin decir nada más, Hermione se desapareció hacia el Refugio, donde fue recibida por Fleur. Allí toda la fortaleza y entereza que había demostrado hasta el momento la abandonó y cayó de rodillas en la arena. Fleur corrió a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse. La llevó al interior de la casa y le enseñó la que sería su habitación. Lloró todo el día y toda la noche desconsoladamente. El daño que le había causado la traición de Ron la había dejado desprotegida emocionalmente. Pensó en los momentos que habían pasado juntos, las risas que habían compartido, las aventuras, las dificultades que habían superado, la batalla que habían ganado juntos... La Batalla... Cuantas vidas había cambiado aquel suceso. De pronto le vino a la mente una imagen que la estremeció. Unos ojos grises que la miraban con pavor mientras ella se retorcía de dolor en el frío suelo de mármol de una lujosa mansión. Draco... ¿Por qué estaba pensando en él ahora? Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dedicado: "Suerte". Qué ironía, suerte. En aquellos momentos era lo que más falta le hacía. La suerte la había abandonado desde el momento que decidió luchar por el amor que en aquellos momentos sentía por Ron y abandonar todo sentimiento hacia Draco. ¿Significaría eso algo? No, solo debían de ser coincidencias del destino.¿Qué le deparaba el destino? Su vida había girado en torno del pelirrojo y ahora se sentía desamparada, no se veía capaz de seguir adelante sin él. Lo había amado desde que tenía doce años, había soñado con casarse con él, tener hijos y formar una familia, pero todo eso se había borrado de un plumazo al ser engañada por Ron.

Aquella noche apenas durmió, se la pasó llorando la mayor parte del tiempo, al despuntar el alba sus ojos estaban hinchados y resecos a causa del llanto constante. Cuando Fleur fue a verla se asustó y a los pocos minutos le trajo una poción para dormir sin sueños, le dijo que le sería beneficiosa. Al cabo de unos días Hermione empezó a recuperarse y empezó con la investigación. Fue al Ministerio de Magia a ver a Kingsley Shacklebolt, para pedirle un permiso especial para poder entrar en la biblioteca del Ministerio para consultar los libros de Leyes Mágicas en vista de los juicios que les quedaban. Kingsley no puso objeciones y le firmó un documento acreditativo, pero la avisó d que el juicio de Snape se había anulado porque él ya había hablado con el Tribunal del Wizengamot y se le habían retirado todos los cargos. Hermione se mostró muy contenta ante semejante noticia y respiró aliviada, porque ese juicio le daba mucho miedo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que la estremeció. Los únicos juicios que quedaban por celebrarse eran los de los Malfoy.

Pasados unos días, Hermione estaba en la biblioteca del Ministerio, entre las estanterías de los libros, cuando alguien entró en la gran sala. Hermione asomó la cabeza por una de las esquinas y vio a dos hombres. Uno iba bien vestido y parecía muy nervioso, no hacía más que mirar por todas partes. El otro, llevaba una capa larga con capucha oscura. La castaña no sabía quienes podían ser esos dos y qué hacían en la biblioteca. Uno de ellos habló y lo reconoció de inmediato, era el ser más despreciable y cruel que había conocido: Fenrir Greyback.

El licántropo le dijo al hombre:

—¿Qué se supone que es este lugar?

—E-es l-la biblioteca, aquí no viene casi nadie, no puedo dejar que nos vean juntos. Es peligroso.

—Me trae sin cuidado lo que piensen esa panda de mequetrefes con varita.— Greyback se quitó la capucha y Hermione se estremeció.

Estaba diferente de la última vez que lo había visto. Iba afeitado y se había cortado el cabello. Lucía más atractivo, pero igualmente era un ser despreciable por todo lo que había hecho.

—Tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que los Malfoy se pudran en Azkaban— el licántropo se acercó peligrosamente al otro individuo—. De lo contrario tu hermanita morirá.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, su respiración se aceleró y empezó a tener sudores fríos, se tapó la boca con las manos por temor a revelar su presencia. Greyback quería dañar a los Malfoy, los quería en Azkaban.

—Quiero verlos a todos en prisión por el resto de sus días. Nadie se burla de mí y mucho menos humillarme como ellos lo han hecho siempre.

—P-pero... yo no puedo hacer eso. Son mis clientes, no los puedo traicionar. Si me descubren también pueden meterme a mí en prisión.

—¡No me importa! Piensa que tengo en mi poder a la dulce Chloe. Es una niña preciosa, muy guapa y apetitosa.

—No le hagas daño, por favor.— suplicó el pobre hombre temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Entonces haz lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien. Quiero resultados y pronto.

Hermione se movió involuntariamente hacia atrás, haciendo ruido con una silla que había tras ella, Greyback se giró hacia donde ella estaba y olfateó el aire. La castaña dejó de respirar rogando a Merlín que no captase su olor. El licántropo gruñó por lo bajo y salió de la sala, haciendo susurrar su capa al traspasar el umbral y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Hermione oyó el susurro de la capa y la puerta al cerrarse, entonces se obligó a respirar de nuevo. Asomó la cabeza de nuevo por la esquina y vio al hombre que caminaba tambaleante hacia una de las sillas. Ella se le acercó sigilosamente, mirando a su alrededor, temerosa de que el hombre lobo estuviese aun allí. La castaña acercó una silla al lado del hombre que la miró sin verla en realidad. Era joven, demasiado joven para semejante responsabilidad. No debía de tener más de veintisiete años, era apuesto, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verde jade, casi amarillos. Hermione le cogió una mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

—Soy Hermione Granger, siento haber escuchado la conversación que ha mantenido con... ese hombre.— el joven no reaccionaba—. Quiero ayudarle, necesito ayudarle. No quiero que los Malfoy vayan a la cárcel.

El joven la miró a los ojos y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Hermione no soportaba verlo de esa manera e instintivamente lo abrazó, colocó la cabeza de él en su hombro y dejó que se desahogase. Mientras el chico lloraba, el cerebro de Hermione funcionaba a gran velocidad, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenían de triunfar. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, pero necesitaba la ayuda del Ministro de Magia. La castaña se levantó de la silla, haciendo que el joven la mirase sorprendido.

—Tengo una idea que nos puede ayudar, pero necesito la ayuda de Kingsley. ¡_Expacto patronum sonorum_!— sacando su varita pensó en un recuerdo feliz. Sabía que sería difícil sacar algo feliz de su atormentada mente pero en dos intentos lo consiguió, de la punta de su varita salió una nutria plateada que se quedó quieta ante ella.— "Soy Hermione, necesito que venga inmediatamente a la biblioteca solo, es un asunto de vida o muerte."— la nutria dio un brinco, y como si se hubiese sumergido en el agua, salió de la sala a toda velocidad.

A los pocos minutos apareció el señor Ministro por la puerta con la varita en alto. El ver que no había peligro alguno cerró la puerta y se acercó a los dos.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando señorita Granger?

—Es un asunto muy grave, señor. Se trata de Greyback, ha estado aquí dentro del Ministerio.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Siéntese, por favor, es una larga historia y necesitamos que nos ayude.

Hermione y el joven le contaron todo lo ocurrido y la castaña le dijo que se le había ocurrido una idea.

—Se me ha ocurrido que si usted, señor Ministro, prohíbe la entrada de periodistas al juicio de los Malfoy, ustedes podrían mentir sobre el veredicto en una rueda de prensa posterior al juicio, así Greyback liberaría a la hermana del señor Dickinns y los Malfoy tendrían un juicio justo, ¿no le parece?

—Me parece bien señorita Granger, pero tenemos que avisar a los Malfoy.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Hermione dijo:

—Yo me ocupo de avisar a los Malfoy, hablaré con Draco, él me escuchará. Si ellos están de acuerdo con el plan os lo haré saber antes del sábado, de lo contrario, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa.

—Por ahora tenemos que probar con tu idea, si no sale bien ya pensaremos en algo— le dijo Kingsley.— Será mejor que nos marchemos, chicos, hay que prepararlo todo. — se giró hacia el joven abogado— No te preocupes Charles, todo saldrá bien.

—Confío en ustedes, sé que saldrá todo bien.

Los tres salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo. Kingsley cogió un ascensor hacia el primer piso, donde estaba su despacho. El señor Dickinns se escabulló rápidamente dentro de una chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas verdes, cuando Hermione se disponía a entrar en otra, una fría voz la paró.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger.

La castaña giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la oscura y penetrante mirada de Severus Snape.

—¡Profesor Snape! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Perfectamente— miró a ambos lados, como si temiese que alguien reparase en ellos y le dijo—. Me gustaría hablar con usted, si no le molesta señorita Granger.

—Será un placer, profesor.— dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

—Sígame.

El profesor la llevó hasta los ascensores y cogieron uno que iba vacío. Bajaron hasta la segunda planta y la hizo entrar en un despacho que estaba vacío, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Me gustaría saber todo lo que pasó, como me salvaste de la muerte. Recuerdo algunas imágenes vagas, pero necesito saberlo todo.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba una petición así. Se sentó en una silla delante de un esritorio y empezó a hablar. Le contó que en un principio Harry había insistido en ser él el que quería salvarlo, pero que ella lo convenció de lo contrario. No podían arriesgarse a que Voldemort se diese cuenta de que Harry estaba escondido en la Casa de los Gritos, si era descubierto todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho habrían sido en vano. Así que, por mayoría absoluta, ella se escondió en la casa y esperó varias hooras hasta que Voldemort decidió llamarlo a él.

—Justo en el momento en el que Voldemort salía por la puerta, yo salí de mi escondite y esperé a que nosotros nos marchásemos por el pasadizo de Hogwarts. Enseguida le metí un beozar en la boca y comprobé las constantes vitales, que eran casi nulas. Entonces me dispuse a practicarle el masaje cardíaco, una técnica muggle de reanimación.

—¿Una técnica muggle?

—Sí, se trata de aplicar presión a intervalos sobre el corazón y al mismo tiempo insuflar aire en los pulmones. Es bastante efectiva y salva muchas vidas.

—Siga explicándose.

—Estuve practicándole el masaje cardíaco durante más de cinco minutos hasta que volvió a respirar y a latirle el corazón, después le limpié las heridas con el antídoto que el profesor Slughorn nos había elaborado, seguidamente le sellé las heridas con díctamo, pero usted se despertó e intentó incorporarse y las heridas se abrieron de nuevo.

—De eso me acuerdo. Cundo la vi a mi lado me asusté y quise incorporarme, pero sentí un terrible dolor en el cuello y me desmayé de nuevo. ¿No es así?

—Efectivamente, profesor. Entonces solo se me ocurrió una manera de sanarle los cortes. Con la contra maldición del _sedctumsempra_.— Hermione vio que el profesor iba preguntarle por el hechizo y se le adelantó—. No me pregunte quién me lo enseñó profesor, no quiero hablar de ello... es ... Déjelo estar, no voy a hablar.

Snape no se conformaba con aquella respuesta, quería saber la verdad. disimuladamente sacó su varita y mentamente dijo: _Legeremans_. Un torrente de imágenes se agolparon en la cabeza del profesor. Vio a Draco Malfoy tumbado en el suelo, parecía como si se estuviera retorciendo de dolor, de repente la imagen cambió y vio a un Draco mucho más joven que lo miraba con una sonrisa arrebatadora en la fila del colegio, Snape se dio cuenta de que era la fila de selección de Hogwarts, la imagen se volvió a desdibujar y en ese momento tenía a Draco encima de él, con los rostros muy juntos, los pensamientos de Hermione lo inundaron, sintió atracción hacia el chico, le gustaba lo que veía y sentía, la imagen se volvió a desdibujar y ahora estaban de pie y abrazados, Draco Malfoy la miraba con deseo, hasta se pensó que la iba a besar, pero el Slytherin le dijo: _"Lárgate Sangre Sucia si no quieres lamentarlo. No nos conviene ni a ti ni a mí". _

Hermione sintió como una especie de trance en el que las imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad y terminaban de la misma manera brusca en la que habían venido. Miró sorprendida al profesor y le dijo:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger? La veo un tanto pálida.

—Yo... Es extraño, me ha parecido que alguien ha entrado en mi cabeza.

—Debe de ser el estrés, pasa demasiadas horas entre los libros. ¿Terminará de contarme lo que pasó?

—Sí, sí. Después de aplicarle la contra maldición le remangué una manga y le hice un corte en el brazo e hice lo mismo e l mío y realicé una transfusión mágica para devolverle algo de la sangre que había perdido. Luego usted despertó y le conté lo que había pasado. Eso es todo.

—¿Sabe dónde voy ahora, Granger?— la castaña negó con la cabeza—. Voy a Azkaban a sacar a los Malfoy de prisión. Acabo de hablar con Kingsley, me ha dicho que tiene una propuesta para Lucius.

—Lo sé, Kingsley nos lo comentó, me parece una buena idea.

—Será mejor que me marche, ahora sé todo lo que quería saber.

Los dos salieron del despacho en el que se habían metido y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el ascensor, cuando salieron al vstíbulo Hermione se dirigió hacia el Refugio mediante la red Flu. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, no entendía cómo se había ofrecido para hablar con los Malfoy, no la escucharían, era una Sangre Sucia y amiga de Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy ni la dejaría hablar, simplemente la echaría de su casa. Tenía que pensar en otra manera de ponerse en contacto con ellos. Pensó en ello todo el día y por más que pensase no encontraba solución. Después de cenar se le ocurrió una descabellada idea, pero podía funcionar. Solo le quedaba un miembro de la familia Malfoy que una vez le había hecho caso: Draco. Se le ocurrió que si le enviaba una nota, citándolo en un lugar neutral y haciéndose pasar por Harry, él acudiría.

Sacó pergamino y pluma y escribió una nota escueta para Draco, intentando imitar la letra de Harry.

_ "Necesito hablar contigo de un asunto de vida o muerte que afecta a tu familia. Acude a Hyde Parck la medianoche del viernes. Acude solo."_

H. 


	17. Chapter 17 El Encuentro

17. EL ENCUENTRO

El jueves por la mañana, Hermione decidió regresar a La Madriguera e ignorar a Ron por completo. Cuando llegó, la señora Weasley la recibió entre lágrimas y pidiéndole perdón por el comportamiento de su hijo menor. La castaña se sintió cohibida y le dijo que no se preocupase, que ella no era la que tenía que disculparse, sino Ron.

Ginny y Harry la reciben con alegría y se la llevan a la habitación para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte— le dijo Ginny.

—La verdad es que yo también tengo que contaros muchas cosas.

—Kingsley vino la semana pasada a cenar y nos dijo que el juicio de Snape se había anulado— le contó Harry—. Fue un gran alivio saber que no sería acusado de nada.

—¿Qué?— exclamó Hermione, pensando que todo el trabajo que había realizado durante los días que había pasad en el Refugio, habían sido en vano.

—Fred y George también vivieron a cenar y dejaron a Ron echo puré.

—¿Le pegaron?

—No directamente, en realidad fue uno de sus artilugios. No le van a perdonar lo que te hizo.

—Chicos, ya lo tengo superado, no me importa, ahora tengo otras cosas en mente.

—¿Te refieres al juicio de los Malfoy?— dijo Harry.

—Sí, tenemos mucho por hacer. He estado en la biblioteca del Ministerio y he recabado mucha información.

—¿Crees que se van a salvar de Azkaban?— preguntó Ginny.

—No lo sé, solo depende de ellos.

Hermione les contó todo lo que había encontrado entre los polvorientos volúmenes de leyes mágicas, pero no les contó nada de lo sucedido con el señor Dickinns y Greyback, eso era un asunto personal que tenía que resolver sola, y tendría que pensar en la manera de desaparecer sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando bajaron a comer la ausencia de Ron era más que evidente, pero nadie decía nada. Hermione estaba intrigada por saber donde estaba aquel idiota y al final se lo preguntó a Ginny.

—¿Dónde está Ron?— La pelirroja la miró temerosa, era evidente que no quería contestarle— Vamos Ginny, no me voy a enfadar por lo que me digas.

—Está con... ella.

—Ah,,, me lo suponía.

—Aquí casi nadie le dirige la palabra, todos estamos muy disgustados con él por la manera en que lo hizo.

No volvieron a hablar de Ron en lo que duró la comida, cuando la señora Weasley sacó una tarta de melaza recién hecha, Hermione le preguntó a Percy:

—Percy, me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tu lechuza, es que tengo un par de mensajes que enviar. Siempre era Ron la que me la prestaba, pero ahora...

—Claro, después te la bajo. No hay problema.

—Gracias.

Poco después de comer Percy aparece en el salón con Hermes sobre el brazo y se la prestó a la castaña, que subió como un rayo a la habitación. Sacó la nota para Draco de entre sus libros y se la ató a la pata de la parda lechuza. Se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y antes de soltarla le dijo:

—La nota es para Draco Malfoy, solo tienes que estregársela a él, nadie más puede cogerla, ¿me has entendido Hermes?— la lechuza le picoteó suavemente la mano, dándole a entender que había captado el mensaje— Buen chico, ahora vete y tráeme respuesta.

A media tarde la lechuza regresó con la contestación que solo ponía unas pocas palabras: "_Allí estaré D.L.M._"

A la hora de cenar Ron apareció y se encuentra cara a cara con Hermione que había salido de la cocina con un vaso en la mano. La castaña lo ignoró y se sentó de nuevo en uno de los sillones al lado de la chimenea, donde estaba leyendo un libro. Hermione se había jurado que no le volvería a hablar y así lo hizo, por mucho que le doliese. Mientras la señora Weasley terminaba de preparar la cena Ginny, Harry y Hermione se sentaron delante de la chimenea repasando todo lo que la castaña había averiguado sobre leyes en su ausencia, mientras tanto Ron se había sentado en los escalones de la escalera y los miraba con odio.

La cena fue el momento más tenso de la velada. Ron se había empeñado en fastidiar a Hermione y así lo consigue.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿No se suponía que no ibas a volver nunca más?

—¡Cállate Ron!— le advirtió la señora Weasley.

—No pienso callarme, estoy en mi casa. Es ella la extraña aquí.

—El único extraño que esta aquí en estos momentos eres tú Ronald Weasley. La verdad, no te reconozco, hijo, ¿qué te está pasando?— le espetó Molly.— Tu no eras así.

—¡Dejadme en paz!— gritó el pelirrojo levantándose de la mesa y salió hacia el jardín, donde se oyó un ¡crac! al desaparecerse.

—Gracias Señora Weasley, estaba a punto de maldecirle.

—No hay de qué, hija.

Aquella noche, todo le salía bien. Ron se había marchado, Ginny había aprovechado la ausencia de su hermano para quedarse en el cuarto con Harry y ella tenía vía libre para marcharse sin ser vista. Sobre las doce menos cuarto, Hermione se colocó una capa oscura con capucha y bajó sigilosamente hacia la planta baja, donde se escabulló hacia el jardín para desaparecerse.

Llegó a Hyde Parck con tiempo y se escondió detrás de unos árboles, donde vio llegar a Malfoy acompañado de Blaise Zabini y Gregory Goyle. La castaña se enfadó con el maldito niñato, porque le había especificado que acudiese solo.

—

Draco Malfoy estaba confundido. Solo hacía dos días que había salido de Azkaban y Potter ya quería hablar con él ¿Qué quería San Potter? No se fiaba de él, así que llamó a sus amigos para que lo acompañasen a la cita.

Llegaron a Hyde Parck sobre las doce menos cinco y se dirigieron al lugar acordado, como era de esperar el idiota de Potter aun no había llegado, de repente una figura salió de entre las sombras y se encaminó hacia ellos. Los tres sacaron las varitas y apuntaron al extraño. Cuando este salió de entre las sombras y se quitó la capucha la sorpresa fue mayúscula, no era Harry Potter, sino la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger. Draco la miró de arriba abajo, estaba hermosa como siempre, pro no entendía que hacía ella aquí.

—¿Dónde está Potter? ¿Ha tenido miedo y se ha rajado, Granger?

—Harry no está aquí, quiero hablar contigo a solas de una cosa muy importante. Creí haber especificado que vinieses solo Malfoy.

—Yo contigo no tengo nada que hablar, asquerosa Sangre Sucia, quiero hablar con Potter, no contigo.

—Harry no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, he sido yo la que te he mandado la nota, ¿habrías venido a hablar conmigo si hubieses sabido que era yo la que te citaba?— Cómo el rubio no le dice nada ella siguió hablando— ¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme? Es un asunto muy importante. De ti depende la vida de toda tu familia.

—No quiero saber nada de lo que me tengas que decir, deja a mi familia tranquila, nosotros sabemos cuidarnos sin la ayuda del trío de Oro.

—Draco, por favor, solo escúchame un momento...

—Lárgate, asquerosa Sangre Sucia.

Hermione no quiere tentar a la suerte y decide marcharse, lo ha intentado, ahora tendrían que pensar otra forma de salvar a la pequeña Chloe.

—Espero que tengas la conciencia tranquila Malfoy, porque acabas de condenar a muerte a una niña de once años.

La castaña fulmina con su mirada a Malfoy y se marcha del lugar sin dirección aparente. Los Slytherin observan cómo Hermione desaparece entre las sombras y Blaise le dice:

—¿Quieres que le dé un escarmiento a la sangre sucia?

—Déjala en paz, Zabini —le dice Draco amenazándolo con su varita— Larguémonos de aquí.

Los tres amigos se disponen a marcharse del lugar cuando un grito desgarrador hiela la sangre de Draco Malfoy. Estaba seguro de que era Hermione que estaba en problemas.


	18. Chapter 18 El Salvador

18. EL SALVADOR

Cuando Hermione desapareció entre los primeros árboles para tomar el sendero principal, sintió como unas manos la arrastran hacia unos espesos matorrales haciendo que su varita se le cayese al suelo al intentar usarla contra su agresor. Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas y al llegar a un sitio oculto entre unos matorrales, el hombre la tiró al suelo y se le echó encima tocándola por todo el cuerpo.

La Gryffindor intentó luchar, pero él era más fuerte que ella y la inmovilizó fácilmente, colocándose encima de ella y clocando las rodillas encima de sus antebrazos.

—¡Cállate zorra!

Pero el miedo se apoderó de la castaña que volvió a gritar con fuerza, de repente sintió un tremendo golpe en la cara que le partió el labio inferior. Esta vez el hombre se situó encima de ella descargando todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que le faltase el aire, sintiendo el fétido aliento de alcohol del hombre sobre su rostro que le susurró al oído:

—Me encantan las zorras que se resisten un poco, voy a ser rápido, solo déjate hacer, palomita.

De pronto siente las manos del hombre tocando su piel del estómago y siente cómo le desgarra el jersey, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo expuesta ante él.

—

—¿Qué ha sido eso?— pregunta Goyle.

—Me parece que alguien se va a divertir esta noche con la sangre sucia. Espero que no deje nada de ella.— dijo Zabini con malicia.

—¡Cállate Blaise!— le gritó Draco que estaba pálido de miedo— Largaros de aquí, yo voy a ver qué ha pasado.

—¿Desde cuando te interesa el bienestar de la Sangre Sucia Draco?— preguntó ofendido Zabini.

—Desde que mi familia depende de la declaración de ellos en el juicio, imbécil. ¡Ahora largaos de una maldita vez!

Draco esperó que sus amigos se desapareciesen para echar a correr en la dirección que había tomado Hermione. Había intentado olvidar las extrañas sensaciones que ella le había despertado y creía que lo había conseguido, hasta que escuchó su grito y el miedo invadió su cuerpo. Sabía que había sido una locura acudir a la cita, pero él no sospechaba que sería la castaña la que aparecería.

Al llegar al sendero principal se paró, ya que no veía ni oía nada. Sacó su varita y proyectó una luz. En el suelo encuentra dos juegos de pisadas y ve como unas se alejan hacia unos matorrales espesos seguidos de unos surcos en el suelo de tierra, como si hubiesen arrastrado algo. Draco siguió el rastro y encontró una varita en el suelo.

—¡Mierda!— exclamó con rabia—, Hermione ha perdido su varita y está desarmada.—, el rubio mira a su alrededor, para ver si algo le llama la atención— Vamos Hermione grita de nuevo, por favor.

Entonces la vuelve a escuchar, esta vez mucho más cerca. Draco caminó rápido, pero silenciosamente, hacia los arbustos espesos, y al asomarse pudo ver a un hombre muggle inclinándose sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de una chica. La ira lo invadió, pero no podía dar un paso en falso porque el hombre podía matarla. El hombre la estaba manoseando y besando a voluntad, haciéndole daño y Hermione intentaba zafarse de él.

Draco estaba nervioso y temeroso de que le hiciese algo a ella. Inesperadamente, oyó al hombre que decía:

—Hoy es mi día de suerte ya que he encontrado a una palomita de piel suave. Me gustas mucho, zorra. Me voy a divertir de lo lindo contigo preciosa.

El Slytherin no puede soportarlo más y salió de su escondite justo en el momento en que el hombre se disponía a quitarle los pantalones a Hermione, enarbolando un cuchillo. El hombre, al sentir la presencia de otra persona en el lugar se giró y le dijo:

—¿Quién eres tú?

Draco sacó su varita y le apuntó al corazón del tipo, diciendo:

—Soy tu peor pesadilla. ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Draco le lanzó la maldición asesina que le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que cayese muerto al instante bocabajo, al lado de Hermione.

—

Cuando Hermione sintió que le caía el golpe pensó que no volvería a ver a sus amigos, intentó liberarse del hombre pero era inútil. Sintió como la tocaba e intentaba besarla. Quiso que la matase rápidamente, no quería saber que era lo que le iba a hacer aquel hombre, seguramente sería mejor morir que someterse a la voluntad de él. Cuando sintió que intentaba quitarle los pantalones lo vio todo borroso a causa de las lágrimas, definitivamente iba a ser violada y todo lo que había anhelado en la primera vez se desvanecería aquella noche.

De repente oyó una voz glacial y un rayo de luz verde que cruzó la noche haciendo que el violador se desplomase en el suelo bocabajo. Hermione se incorporó rápidamente y sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban fuertemente. Al alzar la vista se topó con unos ojos grises que la miraban aterrados y llenos de preocupación, pero en el fondo distinguió un atisbo de amor que la desconcertó. ¿Draco Malfoy la había salvado? El llanto volvió a hacer acto de presencia, y esta vez con más violencia.

—

Cuando el hombre se desplomó, Draco vio como Hermione se levantaba del suelo con dificultad, corrió a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos. Cuando la castaña lo miró, se derrumbó y empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente. Ella no entendía qué hacía él allí, pero daba gracias a Merlín que hubiese aparecido.

El Slytherin estaba estupefacto. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había matado por primera vez. Él, que no había sido capaz de matar a Albus Dumbledore, acababa de matar a un muggle a sangre fría, pero no a un muggle cualquiera, sino a un violador, un asesino.

¿Por qué? ¿Había sido por ella? Draco la sentía temblar entre sus brazos, lloraba y no quería verla de esa manera.

Unos ruidos en el sendero lo alertaron de que se acercaba alguien. Entre la maleza el rubio vio a un muggle vestido de uniforme que miraba por los alrededores con una linterna. Era un policía. Draco apretó a Hermione contra él y le dijo:

—Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí e ir a un lugar seguro.— su voz sonó suave y tierna, nada parecido al tono que usaba siempre contra ella normalmente.

Se levantó del suelo, con la castaña en brazos y se desapareció justo en el momento en el que el policía iluminaba el cuerpo del muggle muerto.

El primer lugar seguro que se le ocurrió al rubio fue la Mansión Malfoy. En los jardines había un bonito cenador, que quedaba oculto de la gran casa, y estaba rodeado de rosales blancos. Depositó a Hermione en un diván con cojines de seda blancos y él se sentó a su lado sin soltarla en ningún momento. Durante el trayecto, Hermione se había serenado un poco, pero estaba temblorosa y pálida. Draco le cogió el rostro entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos. Llevaba el pelo desordenado y sucio de tierra y ramitas, al igual que su cara, que estaba manchada de sangre casi seca. Draco le pasó el pulgar por el corte y el cardenal y luego la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—N-no lo sé.— contestó Hermione con un hilo de voz y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

Draco la abrazó de nuevo y sintió que sus ojos le escocían por las lágrimas de impotencia que querían salir. Las intentó reprimir, ya que no quería demostrarle a ella que lo ocurrido le había afectado de verdad, por eso se puso su fachada de hielo, sin gran éxito porque su voz lo delataba.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Granger? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser Londres por la noche?— Hermione meneó la cabeza negativamente— Por qué Granger, explícamelo porque no lo entiendo, por qué te preocupas por mi familia. Es vuestra oportunidad para vengaros de todo lo que os hemos hecho y decidís ayudarnos.

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí Malfoy, ni tampoco saben el motivo.— le dijo Hermione desviando su mirada de la de él.

—¿Potter no sabe que estás aquí conmigo, Granger?— pregunto enfadado Draco.— ¿Qué va a pensar el pobretón eh?— dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Me trae sin cuidado lo que piense Ron en estos momentos.— le espetó la castaña fulminándolo con la mirada— No estaría aquí si una niña de once años no dependiese de tu decisión de escucharme, Malfoy.

—Un momento, ¿me quieres explicar que es todo este asunto de la niña esta?

—¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme?— dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos, sin antes secarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Supongo que no me queda otra— le dijo Draco con fingida indiferencia, estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto— Habla.

Hermione le explicó todo lo sucedido en la biblioteca del Ministerio y el plan que habían pensado para que todos saliesen ganando. Draco no podía creer que Greyback fuese tan mezquino como para chantajear al pobre Charles. Pero lo que más le interesaba en esos momentos era saber porque Hermione Granger quería ayudarlos.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas, Granger?— preguntó el rubio haciendo que ella lo mirase de nuevo.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que seáis condenados, ya que vosotros solo erais unos simples peones de Voldemort— la castaña intentó apartar la mirada pero Draco se lo impidió, cogiéndola de la barbilla—, él os obligaba a hacer su voluntad bajo amenazas de muerte. No es justo. La gente puede cambiar, aunque sea un poco. Creo que hay que dar segundas oportunidades, y vosotros lo merecéis.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Draco clavando sus grises ojos en los de ella.

—Porque si vuestra ayuda, Harry no habría sobrevivido. Os lo debemos.

Malfoy veía sinceridad en las palabras de Hermione, pero sabía que había algo más e iba a averiguarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Igualmente el tribunal puede condenarnos a cadena perpetua a mí y a mi padre, y todo será inútil.

—Pero eso no va a pasar. Yo no lo voy a permitir.— le dijo Hermione tajantemente.

—Vaya Sangre Sucia, estoy empezando a pensar que te importo.— le soltó Malfoy con sarcasmo.

—No digas tonterías, Hurón.— le espetó la castaña apartando la mirada de él— Lo hago porque te debo la vida. Yo no quiero tener deudas de honor.

Draco la miró intensamente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad y le decía:

—Gracias.— Hermione se estremeció y él lo notó— ¿Tienes frío?— ella asintió al tiempo que intentaba arrebujarse entre los pliegues de su capa y los jirones de su jersey— Espera un momento.

Draco se levantó del diván y sacó su varita, apuntó hacia la oscuridad con una sonrisa en los labios y al cabo de pocos segundos apareció volando un jersey que se lo entregó a Hermione para que se lo pusiera.

La castaña le indicó con un gesto que se diese la vuelta para que ella se lo pudiese poner, Draco le hizo caso divertido, solo esperaba que no se diese cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto hasta que estuviese en casa.

Hermione se lo puso sin reparar en la prenda, tenía tanto frío que en esos momentos no le importaba nada. Cuando ella estuvo lista, Draco se sentó de nuevo a su lado, haciendo aparecer un par de vasos y una botella de cristal tallado que contenía un líquido ambarino. El rubio sirvió una generosa cantidad en uno de los vasos y se lo dio a Hermione.

—Bebe esto, te ayudará a entrar en calor.

La castaña cogió el vaso y bebió su contenido de un solo trago, atragantándose al sentir el líquido abrasador bajando por su garganta. Draco rió al verla y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Whisky de Fuego? Eres odioso, Hurón.

—Te hará bien, Granger.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en un lugar precioso. Estaban en una pérgola blanca, donde había un diván con cojines del mismo color. Estaban rodeados de rosales de blancas flores y rodeados de un alto seto, frondosos árboles y arbustos. Era hermoso.

—¿Dónde estamos, Malfoy?

—En un lugar seguro. No tienes por qué saber más.

Draco observó cómo Hermione bajaba los escalones del cenador y se adentraba en la oscura noche. Estaba seguro que si ella sabía dónde estaban se querría marchar de inmediato. Hermione lo miró algo desconfiada, se sentía mucho mejor y pensó que Draco tenía razón, el whisky de fuego la había ayudado. Alzó la mirada al cielo y vio como la luna los bañaba con su plateada luz, faltaba poco para la luna llena. Caminó hacia un claro rodeado de arbustos. El aire olía a césped recién cortado y a menta. De pronto algo se movió entre los arbustos y Hermione retrocedió aterrada, chocando contra Draco, que la había seguido, y le susurró al oído mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos:

—No te preocupes, estás en un lugar seguro.

—Ahí hay alguien...

Pero se quedó a media frase, porque de un matorral salió un pavo real blanco como la nieve. Se movía majestuosamente y poco tiempo después apareció otro más, arrastrando su majestuosa cola por el suelo. Cuando estuvo a la altura de ellos, el animal de la cola larga empezó a cantar y desplegó su cola plateada, pavoneándose delante de la hembra para reclamar su atención.

—¿Dónde estamos, Malfoy?— preguntó Hermione — Dímelo.— ella tenía una leve sospecha de dónde estaban, pero quería que él se lo confirmase.

—¿De veras quieres saberlo, Granger?— le susurró él al oído.

—Sí.— sintiendo como un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo.

—¿Dónde crees que estamos?— le preguntó Draco viendo como los animales danzaban ante ellos.

—El único sitio que creo que sería seguro para ti sería tu casa.

—¿Por qué crees eso Granger?

—Porque tu familia para ti lo es todo, igual que yo.

—¿Crees que nos va a salir bien? — preguntó Draco, cambiando de tema.

Hermione se giró entre sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Estoy segura. Además, Charles es un buen abogado y sabe lo que hace. Vamos a vencer.

—¿Qué va a hacer el Ministro con Greyback?

—La Orden del Fénix estará detrás de él, supongo. Ha habido algunas desapariciones extrañas y creen que el licántropo puede estar detrás.

—No hay que fiarse de él. Es peligroso y está loco.

—Tiempo al tiempo. Algún día lamentará todo lo que ha hecho.

Hermione se sentía mejor, los nervios ya habían pasado un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos del Slytherin. Se separó de él con brusquedad y preguntó, para disimular su abochornamiento:

—¿Qué hora es?

—Deben de ser las tres, más o menos.

La castaña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se giró de nuevo hacia Draco.

¡¿Qué? —exclamó ella.— Me tengo que marchar— buscó su varita entre su ropa sin encontrarla.— ¡Mierda, he perdido mi varita!

Draco se le acercó tendiéndole una mano, en la que llevaba una varita.

—No la has perdido, Granger, la he encontrado cuando te buscaba.

—Gracias— dijo ella cogiendo la varita de la mano del rubio.

—Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando haya hablado con Charles, tenemos que encontrar un sitio para poder preparar todo el asunto del juicio.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Gracias! ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi ayuda?

—No quiero cargar en mi conciencia con la muerte de una niña inocente.— Draco sonrió de lado, le gustaba tener a la castaña entre sus brazos. Enseguida borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se zafó de los brazos de Hermione.— Te acompaño hasta las verjas, sino te será imposible desaparecerte dentro de la propiedad, si no eres un Malfoy.

Caminaron en silencio por un sendero de grava, al girar en una curva la Mansión Malfoy se irguió imponente ante ellos y Hermione se estremeció, a su mete acudieron algunos acontecimientos bastante desagradables. Draco vio como ella se estremecía y se maldijo por haberla llevado al lugar en el que fue torturada, aceleró el paso para dejar atrás la casa. Al llegar a las verjas Malfoy le dijo:

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No hace falta, me apareceré en el jardín de La Madriguera, espero que estén dormidos, sino no sé que les voy a contar.

—Me gustaría que el pobretón de Ron supiese que has estado conmigo, así tendría la excusa perfecta para reírme de él un rato.

—No seas idiota Hurón. Además no me importa lo que piense Ron.

Draco abrió las verjas y Hermione salió, a los pocos metros se desapareció, dejando a Draco pensando en lo que le esperaba en los próximos días.


	19. Chapter 19 Mentiras

19. MENTIRAS

Al llegar al jardín de la Madriguera, Hermione vio que había luz en el salón. Se acomodó bien la ropa y se hizo un hechizo desilusionador al cardenal y al labio hinchado, para no levantar sospechas, esa noche no quería problemas. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera y cuando estaba a punto de entrar sintió que alguien la cogía fuertemente del brazo haciéndole daño. Al girarse se encontró con la iracunda mirada de Ron.

—¿De dónde vienes?— preguntó rojo de ira.

—A ti que te importa, Ron. Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida.

Hermione se zafó del pelirrojo y se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa. Al pasar por delante de un espejo, el corazón se le cayó a los pies. Reparó en el jersey que le había prestado Draco. Era verde esmeralda y llevaba el escudo de Slytherin. "¡_El muy capullo me ha prestado el jersey de su uniforme! _", pensó Hermione con rabia. Se dio cuenta de que Ron había entrado detrás de ella y se rebujo en su capa para que él no se diese cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto

—De verdad Hermione, me has tenido preocupado.

—Permíteme que lo dude, Ronald Weasley. Yo no te importo en absoluto, me lo demostraste claramente.

—Yo no quise que lo nuestro acabase de esa manera, Hermione.

—Un poco tarde, Ron.— dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo siento, me comporté como un... un...

—Cabrón— le soltó con desprecio— Eres peor que Malfoy.— al ver que el chico no decía nada aprovechó para decirle todo lo que sentía—. Me hiciste mucho daño Ron, no me lo merecía— el pelirrojo se le acercó, pero ella sacó su varita y lo amenazó— No me toques, ni te me acerques— él levantó las manos y retrocedió al ver a Hermione que lo apuntaba con la varita.— Yo no soy tu juguete, Ron.

Hermione se encaminó hacia la escalera sin dar la espalda al pelirrojo, no quería sufrir más por su culpa, si la abrazaba o la besaba, estaría totalmente perdida, tenía que ser fuerte. Subió un par de escalones y se giró para echar a correr escaleras arriba, pero entonces Ron vio algo que lo dejó impactado. Corrió tras ella y la cogió del brazo, haciendo que le resbalase aun más la capa, dejando al descubierto gran parte del jersey que había visto.

—¿Qué haces tú con eso puesto?— dijo señalando el escudo de Slytherin.

—Es obvio no. Lo llevo puesto.— contestó la castaña burlonamente.

—¿De quién es?

—Esto a ti no te importa, Ron.

—Me parece que sí, porque esto se llama traición.— le espetó con tono triunfante.

—¡Ja! ¿Traición? ¿Por llevar una prenda de Slytherin? Vamos, Ron, te creía un poco más inteligente.

—¿Quién te lo ha dado?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, la verdad nunca cambiaría.

—No me lo han dado, so memo, me lo han prestado, y te repito, no te importa.— Hermione se empezaba a cansar de la actitud celosa de Ron, no entendía por que le tenía que dar explicaciones a él—. He estado en Londres con una amiga y allí ha llovido un poco y he quedado como una sopa, hemos ido a su casa y me ha prestado algo de ropa. Ahora si no te importa, es tarde y estoy cansada.

Sin dejarle contestar, Hermione subió las escaleras a toda prisa y se encerró en su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta se encontró con Ginny, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Hola, Ginny!— dijo la castaña intentando disimular su agitación.

—Me tenías preocupada. Ron ha llegado más pronto de lo que me pensaba y cuando he venido a la habitación, tú no estabas. Te he buscado por todas partes, pero habías desaparecido, se lo he contado a Harry y él le ha preguntado a Ron si os habíais peleado y...

—¡Basta ya, Ginny! Ya estoy aquí y estoy bien.

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo frente a la puerta y empezó a llorar. Ginny sacó su varita y silenció la habitación y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

—¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

—Soy una idiota. Todo lo que hago me sale mal.

—¿De qué hablas, por qué estas a...?— De pronto Ginny se calló y cogió el jersey que llevaba Hermione por el escudo y exclamó— ¡Slytherin! Hermione ¿qué haces con esto puesto?

—Es una larga historia, pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de ello. Solo quiero dormir y olvidar.

—Pero Hermione...

—Ahora no. Buenas noches.

Hermione se desvistió y se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y a los pocos minutos se quedaba dormida pensando en su salvador de ojos grises.

Cuando aun no había amanecido, la castaña despertó en medio de una terrible pesadilla gritando y llorando haciendo que Ginny acudiese a su lado asustada.

—¡Hermione, Hermione! Despierta, solo es una pesadilla.— la castaña se incorporó de un salto y se abrazó a su amiga temblando.— Hermione ¿por qué llamabas a Draco Malfoy?— ella no dijo nada— Cuéntame que te pasó ayer por la noche. Y no quiero excusas.

Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado. Lo del Ministerio, la idea que se le había ocurrido, la cita con Draco Malfoy, el ataque en el parque y el rescate del Slytherin, se lo contó todo, sin escatimar en detalles. Ginny se quedó sorprendida del comportamiento de Draco, pero no le sorprendió en absoluto lo referente a Greyback.

—Lo del licántropo no me sorprende en absoluto, esta semana ha habido unas cuantas desapariciones extrañas. La Orden está detrás de ellas investigando. Sospechan de Greyback.

—Ginny, no tienes que contarles nada a los chicos. No quiero que lo sepan. Además, voy a tener que ausentarme hasta después del juicio, tal vez antes.

—¿Qué vas ha hacer para que no se enteren?

—Voy a decirles que voy a ir a buscar a mis padres a Australia, en eso vas a entrar tú. Vas a tener que encubrirme.

—No puedes pedirme algo así Hermione— la pelirroja miró a su amiga intensamente — ¿Con quién vas a estar, con Malfoy?— Cómo vio que su amiga no lo negaba se asustó— ¿Estás loca? Es peligroso, no me fío de él.

—Tengo que ayudarle, Ginny. Además, no voy a estar a solas con él, su abogado va a estar con nosotros.

—No sé Hermione. Es un mortífago.

—Nunca lo fue, lo obligaron.

—Prométeme que si pasa algo me avisarás de inmediato.

—Está bien, lo prometo, pero no hará falta. Confío en él.

En ese momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación y se oyó la voz de la señora Weasley que las llamaba para desayunar. Las se vistieron a toda prisa y bajaron a la cocina. Allí se encontrón con Harry y Ron que ya se habían levantado y estaban comiendo. El pelirrojo miraba a Hermione de una manera muy extraña, pero ella no le hizo ni caso. Al terminar de comer, Hermione dijo:

—Voy a ir a buscar a mis padres por mi cuenta.

—Nosotros te acompañamos Hermione—le dijo Harry de inmediato.

—No quiero que me acompañéis, es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

—Hermione, un día me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estriamos juntos y... —empezó a decirle Harry, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

—Pero esto es diferente Harry, y tengo que hacerlo sola. ¿Vale?

—Déjala Harry— intervino Ron—, no vale la pena preocuparse por una traidora.

—¡Ron, déjame en paz!— le gritó Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ron?— preguntó el pelinegro extrañado.

—Aquí donde la ves, ayer por la noche salió de la Madriguera, mientras todos dormían, y se fue a Londres, o eso es lo que ella dice, — la miró de forma triunfante —, y volvió con una ropa diferente a la que llevaba, llevaba puesto un jersey verde esmeralda con el escudo de Slytherin.

—¿De Slytherin?— Harry no entendía de que iba todo aquello.

—Ya te dije Ronald, que no era asunto tuyo. —la castaña se giró hacia su mejor amigo y le explicó—. Verás Harry, había quedado con una chica del colegio de Slytherin, que me tenía que enseñar un hechizo para localizar personas desaparecidas, pero empezó a llover, una tormenta de verano, ya sabes, y nos fuimos a la casa de esta chica y quedamos hechas una sopa. Entonces ella me prestó algo de ropa, con tan mala suerte que era el uniforme de la escuela, creo que lo hizo adrede.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Hermione?— dijo Harry.

—Porque como os he dicho antes, tengo que hacerlo sola y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?— preguntó Ginny.

—Esta noche o mañana por la mañana. Tengo que esperar una lechuza y según lo que me digan en la carta decidiré.

—¿Será seguro que te vayas sola Hermione?— preguntó el padre de Ron.

—No se preocupe señor Weasley, voy a estar bien.

—No sé, querida, creo que los chicos deberían acompañarte—intervino la matriarca de los Weasley.

—De verdad, señora Weasley, voy a estar bien, lo tengo todo planeado.

La mañana transcurrió de lo mas extraña. Ron no se marchó, como hacía siempre, se quedó con ellos que se pusieron a revisar todos los papeles que habían recopilado sobre leyes mágicas. Al mediodía, las chicas ayudaron a la señora Weasley a preparar la comida y a hacer la colada. Cuando estaban terminando de comer algo en el exterior llamó la atención de Hermione. Se acercó a la ventana de la cocina y vio como, desde lo alto del cielo se acercaba a la casa un halcón peregrino. El majestuoso animal se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana y miró con desdén a la castaña. Ella miró a los presentes, que miraban al animal con recelo.

—¿Un halcón?— dijo Percy— ¿No son los Malfoy los que tienen a estas bestias para la correspondencia, padre?

Hermione tragó saliva ruidosamente, lo único que le faltaba era que los Weasley se enterasen de todo. Abrió la ventana y el animal se posó sobre su brazo, levantando una de sus patas, donde llevaba atada una carta. Hermione la cogió y vio como el halcón alzaba el vuelo y se perdía en el horizonte, le gustaban los halcones. Miró la pulcra letra elegante que estaba estampada en el sobre, era la letra de Draco. Miró a Ginny y su amiga entendió de inmediato de quien era la carta.

—¿De quien es la carta Hermione?— preguntó Ron.

—Es de Víctor Krum, para tu información.—Sin decir nada más subió hacia su habitación, seguida de Ginny y se encerraron en ella para leer la carta.

_ " He encontrado un lugar ideal para trabajar. Se trata de un apartamento en el centro de Londres, cerca del Ministerio. Te espero esta tarde, sobre las cinco, en el Caldero Chorreante, allí nos reuniremos con Charles."_

_D.L.M._

Hermione sacó su bolsito de cuentas y empezó a preparar la maleta con la ayuda de Ginny. Metió todos los libros que creyó que necesitaría y puso su ropa y su neceser. Repasó que no le faltase nada y bajó al salón donde duplicó todos los pergaminos, referentes al juicio de los Malfoy, pensando que le servirían de ayuda.

Poco antes dela hora de partida decidió decirles a sus amigos que se marchaba aquella misma tarde.

—Señores Weasley, me marcho esta tarde, el traslador me estará esperando en el Callejón Diagón. Víctor Krum me acompañará.

—¿El idiota de Krum te acompañará? ¿Por qué no podemos acompañarte nosotros Hermione?— dijo Ron.

—No te importa Ron con quien vaya, no te pongas celoso, porque me pones enferma— Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dijo en voz baja, para que Ron no los escuchase.— ya te lo explicaré todo Harry, solo confía en mi.

Se despidió de toda la familia Weasley y de su mejor amigo. No se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba desde un rincón de una forma extraña. Cuando se dispuso a entrar en la chimenea el pelirrojo la llamó:

—¡Hermione!

—¿Qué quieres Ron?

—Yo...

—Déjame en paz— ella entró en la chimenea y gritó— ¡Caldero Chorreante!

Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y en pocos segundos estuvo en el oscuro pub. Allí estaba Tom, el dueño del local, limpiando vasos. Había poca gente y en el fondo del local distinguió a Draco cerca de la puerta de entrada al mundo muggle. Se dispuso a encaminarse hacia él cuando sintió un fogonazo a sus espaldas, procedente de la chimenea y una mano la agarró por el brazo.


	20. Chapter 20 El Atico

20. EL ÁTICO

Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y en pocos segundos estuvo en el oscuro pub. Allí estaba Tom, el dueño del local, limpiando vasos. Había poca gente y en el fondo del local distinguió a Draco cerca de la puerta de entrada al mundo muggle. Se dispuso a encaminarse hacia él cuando sintió un fogonazo a sus espaldas, procedente de la chimenea y una mano la agarró por el brazo.

—Hermione, por favor, escúchame un momento— le dijo Ron Weasley, haciendo que se girase hacia él.

—No quiero hablar contigo Ronald.

—Por favor, solo escúchame— dijo el pelirrojo en tono suplicante.

—Qué quieres.— le dijo Hermione de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que él la soltase.

—Hermione, sé que no me he portado bien contigo, pero eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero estar así contigo.

—Un poco tarde, Ron.

—Hermione... Perdóname.

La castaña enrojeció de ira y o fulminó con su mirada, se le había acabado la paciencia con él:

—¡¿QUÉ TE PERDONE? NI EN TUS MEJORES SUEÑOS RONALD WEASLEY!

—Hermione, no grites.— le dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡DEJAME EN PAZ, RON, Y VUELVE CON LAVENDER! ¡ESPERO QUE ELLA TENGA MÁS PACIENCIA QUE YO!

—Hermione, tranquilízate— le dijo el pelirrojo amarrándola nuevamente del brazo.

—¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, RON!

—Sólo quiero tu perdón, Hermione, pero veo que es inútil hablar contigo ahora.

Hermione lo miró furibunda, tenía ganas de golpearlo o algo peor.

—Suéltame, Ron. No quiero que me toques nunca más. Me das asco.

Ron la miró sorprendido con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, pero cuando las palabras de ella llegaron a su cerebro, la ira sustituyó a la sorpresa. Sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas y apretó con fuerza el brazo de la castaña.

—Me estás haciendo daño, Ronald. Suéltame.

Ron se acercó un poco más a ella de manera intimidadora y le dijo:

—No me hagas esto, Hermione.

—Suéltame.— insistió ella.

En el otro lado del local, Draco contemplaba divertido la dulce pelea de novios. El pobretón era patético, suplicando como un rastrero idiota. Pero cuando Hermione empezó a gritar, vio que algo no iba bien, eso no era una simple pelea de enamorados. Cuando salió a la luz el nombre de Brown, empezó a atar cabos.

—"_Así que Weasley no es tan estúpido como parece. Liarse con dos chicas a la vez— chascó la lengua en señal de desaprobación—, no es propio de un león, más bien diría yo que es más propio de una serpiente. Vaya, vaya, con la Sangre Sucia, tiene agallas. Que genio tan endemoniado, no me gustaría estar en la piel de Weasley, si le lanza una imperdonable, sabrá como se las gasta la Gryffindor_"— pensó Draco.

Pero cuando vio que Weasley se acercaba demasiado a Hermione, se le encendieron las alarmas, metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de su americana y sacó su varita, preparado por si tenía que intervenir si fuese necesario. Nunca había soportado que pegasen a las mujeres, por muy sangre sucia que fuesen, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Hermione vio como Ron se le acercaba demasiado, sentía su mano como un grillete, alrededor de su brazo, haciéndole daño y no estaba segura de que le haría uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin pensárselo dos veces le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, con el brazo que le quedaba libre, que le partió el labio. Ron se quedó estupefacto y la soltó de inmediato. En ese momento de desconcierto, aprovechó para salir corriendo hacia el patio trasero, que era la entrada al Callejón Diagón, y se apoyó en la pared jadeando

—"¡_Dios mío, le he pegado _!"— pensó y se echó a llorar.

En el interior del local, Ron se llevó la mano a la boca y se estremeció de dolor, se miró la mano y vio la sangre. El tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta de la calle le sacó del shock. Miró a su alrededor y vio que la poca gente allí congregada lo estaba mirando. Giró sobre sus talones y se metió de nuevo en la chimenea, poniendo rumbo hacia la Madriguera.

Cuando Draco vio a Hermione golpear al pobretón, sintió una enorme satisfacción, sabiendo que le debía de haber dolido horrores, él lo sabía por experiencia. "¡_Menuda es esta Sangre Sucia_" pensó el rubio. La vio desaparecer hacia el patio trasero a toda velocidad, se dispuso a seguirla, pero en ese momento la puerta de la calle se abrió y entró Charles Dickinns, el abogado de la familia Malfoy. Se estrecharon la mano y cuando él volvió a mirar hacia la chimenea, vio a Ron que desaparecía entre las llamas.

—Disculpa, Charles, voy a buscar a la señorita Granger.

—Como no.

Draco caminó decidido entre las mesas hacia el patio trasero, al llegar a la puerta se paró en seco. Vio a Hermione sentada en el suelo, la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sin control por su pálida cara. Respiraba entrecortadamente y el rubio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no arrodillarse a su lado y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se dijo que ya tenía que acabar con todo esto, ella no significaba nada para él. Cuadró los hombros y cogió aire, haciendo que su máscara y hielo lo transformase exteriormente. Se apoyó desenfadadamente en el marco de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Espero no tener que recibir semejante golpe de nuevo, Granger.

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír la inexpresiva y arrastrada voz de Draco. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba, apoyado en la puerta despreocupadamente, con esa sonrisa burlona, su negro traje perfecto y el jersey de cuello alto del mismo color. El cabello rubio echado hacia atrás, más largo de lo habitual, sus ojos grises que la miraban intensamente enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras que resaltaban sobre su piel marmórea, de su perfecto rostro

—"_Por Dios, cada día que pasa está más guapo... ¿Qué? Pero Hermione, qué estás diciendo. Draco no te gusta_."— pensó la castaña— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

—Vaya pelea de enamorados. ¿Tu querido pobretón no te dejaba marchar?

—Me trae sin cuidado lo que haga Ron. Él ya no es... — le dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada, pero no terminó la frase, Draco no tenía porque saber nada de lo de Ron.

—¿Ya no sois novios?— preguntó el Slytherin interesado.

—No quiero hablar de ello, Malfoy.

—Está bien, solo venía a buscarte, Charles ya está aquí. Nos tenemos que ir.

Hermione se levantó del suelo y entró de nuevo en el local. Allí se reunieron con el abogado y salieron a la calle muggle. Caminaron unos metros y entraron en un callejón oscuro, por el que se desviaron. Casi al final del mismo se pararon y Draco dijo:

—Vamos a desaparecernos. Charles, tú primero, ya sabes dónde está el apartamento, nos reuniremos en el vestíbulo.— dicho esto el abogado se desapareció.— Ahora nos desapareceremos nosotros.

—¿Cómo que nosotros?— exclamó Hermione.— Yo no pienso desaparecerme contigo, Malfoy.

—¿Acaso sabes dónde vamos, Granger?

—No, pero...

—Entonces no nos toca otra. Ven, cójeme del brazo.

Hermione se acercó malhumorada, con tan mal suerte, que se tropezó y cayó entre los brazos de Draco, que la cogió, antes de que diese con sus huesos al suelo.

—¡Vaya, Granger! Si no quieres desaparecerte conmigo no lo estás demostrando.

—¡Cállate, Hurón!

Los dos seguían abrazados y Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

—Suéltame, Malfoy.

—Cuando lleguemos— y sin darle tiempo a replicar, giró sobre sí mismo y se desaparecieron.

Fue un viaje breve, se aparecieron en otro callejón, pero éste estaba mucho más limpio. Hermione tenía que reconocer que no se estaba tan mal entre los brazos del rubio, pero era su enemigo natural y su determinación no podía flaquear en esos momentos, así que, muy a su pesar, se apartó de él, empujándolo lejos de ella. Draco lanzó una carcajada, que resonó por todo el callejón, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida a la calle principal.

—De verdad, Malfoy, que eres odioso.

—Lo sé, y no voy a cambiar por ti, Sangre Sucia.

Al salir a la calle principal, Hermione vio que estaban en la zona de negocios de Londres. Había edificios de oficinas, hoteles de lujo y edificios de viviendas caras. Draco caminaba delante de ella y pudo admirar sus amplios hombros y su esbelta y atlética figura, que quitaban el aliento a cualquier chica que estuviese en su sano juicio. El Slytherin se paró delante de un portal de apartamentos y se giró para esperarla. Al entrar, Hermione se dio cuenta que era un edificio de gente adinerada. El vestíbulo era de mármol rosado, decorado con muebles de diseño en negro, que consistían en una mesa de centro y dos sillas a juego. Al fondo del vestíbulo, había una pequeña recepción con un conserje uniformado, sentado delante de unos monitores de cámaras de seguridad, el conserje se levantó de golpe al verlos y dijo:

—Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy.

—Buenos días, Higgs, vengo a pasar unos días con unos amigos. ¿Ha llegado ya el señor Dickinns?

—Sí señor, lo he acompañado a su apartamento.

—Bien, buenas tardes.

Draco caminó hacia el ascensor, sacó como una tarjeta de crédito del bolsillo interior de su americana y la pasó por una banda magnética, haciendo que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran. Draco entró y Hermione tuvo que apresurarse para que no la dejase allí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras el aparato no dejaba de subir. Hermione miraba como los números iban cambiando a medida que subían más. De pronto se paró en el piso veinte. Al abrirse las puertas, Hermione vio que estaban directamente en un apartamento. El recibidor era amplio y luminoso, que daba paso a un salón- comedor enorme, decorado con muebles muy modernos de color negro. Las paredes eran blancas y había un enorme ventanal con vistas a la ciudad. Al fondo de la habitación había una puerta doble lacado en negro, que debían de dar a las habitaciones.

Charles se levantó de uno de los sofás de cuero negro que allí habían, al verlos aparecer.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Granger?

—Bien, gracias, un poco cansada.

—Vengan por aquí— les dijo Draco—, vayamos al estudio.

El rubio se encaminó hacia las grandes puertas dobles, la castaña vio que daban a un amplio pasillo también blanco, donde se veían cuatro puertas. La primera era de teca, y daba al estudio, enfrente de esta, había una color nogal, que daba a un baño pequeño y las dos últimas eran de ébano y daban a dos alcobas con baño. Los tres entraron en el estudio, una habitación de lo más masculina. Había un escritorio de caoba tallado con el emblema de Slytherin grabado en la superficie pulida que estaba protegida por un fino cristal. Detrás del escritorio había un sillón de cuero negro de la misma madera y delante de él había dos cómodas sillas del mismo material. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de la misma madera y con altas estanterías repletas de libros finamente encuadernados en cuero. Al otro lado de la sala, había una chimenea, delante de la cual había una cara alfombra Aubusson. Un elegante sofá de cuero, a juego con dos butacones en negro, y una mesa de centro de ébano del siglo XVIII, completaban en cuadro.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento, era el sueño de su vida, un estudio al más puro estilo clásico repleto de libros que la esperaban para que ella los leyese

—Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

—Esto no es nada, comparado con la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy— le susurró Draco a su oído

El abogado se encaminó directamente hacia el escritorio, se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a sacar pergaminos del interior de una cartera que llevaba.

—Cómo aun es temprano, creo que podemos empezar con el trabajo, ¿no creéis?— les dijo el abogado.

Draco se sentó en la silla, al lado de Charles y dejó que la castaña se sentase en el cómodo sillón, detrás del escritorio. Los tres se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, tenían muchos asuntos que esclarecer y muchos informes que redactar. Sin darse cuenta, tocaron las once de la noche, Cherles y Draco se habían despojado de las americanas e iban en mangas de camisa, había papeles esparcidos por todas partes y cada uno estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Cuando el reloj de encima de la repisa de la chimenea dio la hora, el rubio dijo:

—Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente, estoy reventado.

—Creo que tiene razón, señor Malfoy, será mejor que me marche a casa.

—¿No se queda aquí, señor Dickinns?— preguntó Hermione, alzando la vista hacia el joven abogado, un poco asustada. No le hacía gracia quedarse a solas con Draco.

—No puedo, señorita Granger, mi padre no se encuentra muy bien de salud y necesito estar con él.— el joven le sonrió dulcemente — Ya me gustaría a mi quedarme con usted, pero no puedo.

—Lástima —dijo Draco con sarcasmo, no entendía por que se sentía tan mal, no quería que Charles se acercase a Hermione, ni que la tocase. ¡Que absurdo! Por que debería de estar celoso del abogado, ella no era nada, era una asquerosa Sangre Sucia, solo eso.

—Señor Malfoy, voy a dejar los papeles aquí, si no le importa. Mañana temprano voy a venir y seguiremos con el trabajo.

—Sí claro, no te preocupes Charles— Draco se giró hacia la castaña que seguía escribiendo.— Granger, será mejor que lo dejes. Vamos a cenar.

Hermione dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se desperezó estirándose como su gato Crochacks.

—Estoy hambrienta.

Los tres regresaron al salón y Hermione vio, con sorpresa que la cena estaba servida. Draco acompañó al abogado hasta el ascensor y cuando regresó vio que ella miraba sorprendida la mesa servida.

—¡Ah! Veo que Sammy ha pensado en nosotros.

—¿Quién es Sammy?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, del fondo del comedor se abrió una puerta corredera, lacado en blanco, y por ella salió un elfo doméstico con grandes orejas de murciélago y unos ojos saltones verdes como pelotas de tenis, su nariz era afilada y larga e iba vestido con algo parecido a un trapo de cocina. Algo en la mente de Hermione se activó y vio a un elfo idéntico a ese que tenía delante, que se les parecía a ella y a sus amigos en la sala común de Gryffindor, junto con Kreachers.

—¿Dobby?— preguntó ella, algo temerosa.

El elfo doméstico se paró en seco al verla, miró a Draco y éste le hizo una señal para que respondiese.

—Yo no soy Dobby, señorita. Me llamo Sammy.

—Pero... eres igual a él.

—Lo sé, señorita, Dobby era mi hermano, pero no se me permite hablar de un elfo libre.

—¿Está todo listo, Sammy?— intervino Draco, parecía que estaba algo incómodo hablando de Dobby.

—Sí, joven amo.— dijo el elfo, haciendo una profunda reverencia, y la punta de su nariz tocó el suelo.

—Entonces, vuelve a la cocina, por ahora no te necesito.— le dijo cortante el rubio.

—Como el amo mande.

El elfo se marchó y Hermione observó como se iba hacia el interior de la cocina, miró ceñuda a Draco y le dijo:

—No debes tratarlos de esta manera. Estas criaturas tienen sentimientos.

—No son mas que sirvientes, Granger

Draco ni esperó la contestación de la castaña, se sentó en la mesa i empezó a cenar. Hermione estuvo tentada a dejar a Malfoy solo en la mesa, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba muerta de hambre. Así que se sentó en una silla y también cenó. Al cabo de media hora estaba más que llena. Draco se levantó de la mesa y le dijo:

—Te enseñaré tu habitación, Granger.

Como siempre no esperó a que le contestase y se dirigió hacia las puertas del pasillo. Llegaron al fondo del pasillo y Draco abrió la puerta de la derecha, invitándola a pasar con un ademán de la mano. Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación, se quedó sin aliento. Era la habitación más maravillosa del mundo. Estaba dominada por una cama de postes con dosel de tul y terciopelo en rojo y negro, la cama era de madera de roble tallada con motivos de animales. Hermione se acercó a ella y observó que lo que estaba tallado eran serpientes y leones. En la cabecera había una escena grabada, era la lucha entre un león y una serpiente enorme en la jungla. " _Slytherin contra Gryffindor_", pensó Hermione. En un lado de la habitación había un ventanal enorme con vistas a la ciudad, al otro lado había un tocador de la misma madera y una puerta que daba a un baño enorme. Al fondo había otra puerta que daba a un vestidor. De las paredes colgaban unos cuadros modernistas, que Hermione reconoció de inmediato, eran obras de pintor español, Joan Miró. Delante del ventanal había un sillón de terciopelo negro, la castaña pensó que sería agradable poder leer un buen libro bajo la luz del sol en ese sillón.

—Es muy hermosa.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

Ella se giró hacia él.

—¿Esta casa... es tuya?

Draco levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué preguntas, Granger?

—Nada, déjalo, Malfoy. Buenas noches.

Draco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con el hombro y sonrió de lado.

—Este apartamento lo compró mi padre para invertir, y cuando yo cumplí la mayoría de edad, me lo regaló.

—¿Estás viviendo aquí?

—No, vivo con mis padres en la Mansión Malfoy. La verdad, la vida en la ciudad no me gusta demasiado, ya sabes, los muggles.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo:

—¿Nunca vas a cambiar, Malfoy? Siempre despreciando a los que son inferiores a ti, eres odioso, Hurón.

La sonrisa burlona que había puesto Draco, se le borró de pronto.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Granger, no me gustaría enfadarme contigo.

—Estoy cansada, Malfoy — le dijo la castaña, ignorando la amenaza — , quiero dormir.

Draco no le dijo nada más y cerró la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas, dejándola sola.


	21. Chapter 21 Cartas e Indecisiones

21. CARTAS E INDECISIONES

Hermione cogió su bolsito de cuentas y se dirigió a la gran cama, donde empezó a sacar su ropa para colocarla en uno de los armarios del vestidor. La última prenda que sacó, fue el jersey que le había prestado Draco, la noche del parque. Lo dejó encima de la cama, para devolvérselo más tarde. Cogió su pijama de verano preferido y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, para tomar una reconfortante ducha.

Al entrar, se quedó deslumbrada. Era una estancia totalmente alicatada en mármol blanco. Tenía un enorme lavabo con grifería de oro y un espejo que ocupaba toda la pared. Delante había un plato ducha inmenso, dotado de diversos chorros a presión. Para terminar, al fondo, había una bañera hecha de una sola pieza de mármol pulido. Entre el plato de ducha y la enorme bañera, había un armario donde estaban las toallas y todo tipo de sales de baño, jabones y esencias.

Hermione miró la bañera y luego la ducha, estaba tentada de llenar la gran tina, pero estaba muy cansada y pensó que tendría bastantes días para probarla. Optó por una ducha de agua caliente y se sintió renovada, cuando estuvo lista fue de nuevo a la habitación y miró la gran cama recelosa, para reparar, después, en el cómodo sillón que había delante del ventanal y decidió leer un rato, pensando que si se quedaba dormida allí, no le importaría en absoluto. Del bolso de cuentas sacó una novela muggle, un libro sobre vampiros de Anne Rice. Se sentó en el sillón y se puso cómoda, al cabo de una hora el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida, haciendo que el libro se le cayese al suelo.

Draco salió de la habitación de Hermione hecho una furia. Estaba cansado de que la gente lo juzgase sin saber nada sobre él. Nadie sabía lo mal que lo había pasado aquella semana entera en Azkaban, sin saber qué había pasado, si Potter y sus amigos habrían conseguido su propósito. El día en que su padrino apareció en la cárcel, supo que todo había salido bien y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Además, había que añadir el lío de sentimientos que sentía por esa chica que se había atrevido a plantarle cara. Sabía que algo había cambiado en él, ya no le importaba en absoluto la sangre de los que le rodeaban. ¿Por qué le había de preocupar, si el Señor Tenebroso ya no existía? No le importaba en absoluto lo que pensase su padre. Este asunto ya lo traía sin cuidado. Ahora sólo le importaba una persona, que en esos momentos dormía en el cuarto de enfrente. Pero tenía miedo de lo que ella dijese si se enterase de sus sentimientos. Sabía que nadie lo creería si decía que la ascendencia no le importaba, y tendrían razón. No quería que nadie se enterase, aun no, era demasiado pronto.

Se metió en la ducha, no quería pensar en ella durante un buen rato. El chorro de agua caliente le relajó los tensos músculos del cuerpo, pero no le relajó la mente. La imagen de Hermione en el parque, lo perseguía continuamente. "¡_Maldita sea_!" ¿Quién quería amar a un mortífago? Nadie querría verse involucrado con alguien con un pasado semejante. Podía que hubiese muchas chicas a las que él les gustase y que lo buscasen por los pasillos del colegio para pasar un buen rato, pero de ahí a querer llegar a algo más serio, no estaba tan seguro. Y si esas chicas nunca iban a querer algo más de él, mucho menos una Gryffindor orgullosa y sabelotodo a la que había estado atormentando durante los últimos seis años.

Salió de la ducha, se secó rápidamente y se concentró en lavarse los dientes, intentando quitarse de la cabeza los ojos de la castaña. Salió del baño mucho más tenso de cómo había entrado, se puso el pantalón del pijama, pero descartó la camiseta, tenía calor. Miró la gran cama, demasiado grande para una sola persona, definitivamente no tenía sueño, fue hacia el gran ventanal y miró la ciudad a sus pies. Pensó en los cambios que había dado su vida. Al principio felicidad y superioridad, luego terror y ahora incertidumbre por no saber qué pasaría en el futuro. Iba a ser un camino muy duro.

Sin pensar porqué, salió de su habitación y fue a la de Hermione. La vio profundamente dormida en el sillón, se acercó a ella y la miró con ternura, ahora era libre de quitarse ésa máscara de hielo que se obligaba a mostrar ante la gente. Estaba acurrucada sobre uno de los respaldos del sillón, con la cabeza sobre un cojín de seda roja. La larga y lustrosa cabellera castaña se arremolinaba alrededor de ella con suaves ondas que enmarcaban su pálido rostro. Instintivamente, el rubio le apartó un bucle de la mejilla y sintió la suavidad y tibieza de su piel.

Miró la gran cama vacía y se dirigió a ella, apartó la pesada colcha y las sabanas y volvió al lado de Hermione. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama, la depositó con cuidado y arropándola suavemente. La observó durante unos minutos, era una chica muy hermosa y había puesto su futuro y el de su familia en sus manos. Confiaba en que ella haría lo imposible para ayudarlos. No sabía por qué, pero lo había hecho. Draco pensó que no se merecía nada de todo aquello, si pensaba en las humillaciones a las que la había sometido. Pero no le preguntaría el por qué lo hacía, no quería saberlo, tenía miedo de la respuesta. La miró nuevamente y vio que ella sonreía en sueños. Se había enamorado de una sangre sucia, de su eterna enemiga, la chica que tanto lo fastidiaba en el colegio, la ratita de biblioteca. ¿Qué sentiría ella por él? No quería saberlo, tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero pensó en las veces que ella había estado entre sus brazos y en los sonrojos, si no sintiese algo por él, seguramente estaría en San Mungo debido a los _crucios _ y maleficios que le habría lanzado al tocarla. Quería pensar que podía haber algo hacia él. La miró por última vez y abandonó la habitación, cerrándola a sus espaldas, se metió en la suya y se echó en la cama e intentó dormir, cosa que no consiguió, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no era capaz de dormir toda la noche de un tirón sin que las pesadillas lo atormentasen.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó muy descansada, había sido la primera noche en mucho tiempo que había dormido sin tener pesadillas, pero había algo que allí no encajaba. Ella no recordaba haberse metido en la cama, estaba segura que se había quedado dormida en el sillón, pero alguien la había metido en la cama. ¿Quién? ¿El elfo doméstico? No, imposible. ¿Malfoy? No se habría atrevido,,, ¿o sí?

Se levantó de un salto, la verdad que se sentía bien. Se vistió en un santiamén, se lavó la cara y los dientes y se dirigió hacia el salón. Al llegar allí se encontró a Sammy que preparaba la mesa para el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Sammy— lo saludó.—¿ Quieres que te ayude?

—¡Oh, no, señorita! El amo no me lo perdonaría. Me basto yo sólo.

El elfo doméstico desapareció rápidamente al interior de la cocina y Hermione se sentó en la mesa a esperar a que Draco se levantase

Draco se pasó toda la noche en vela. Tenía miedo de dormirse por las pesadillas que se repetían constantemente. Últimamente eran más reales y cada vez se despertaba sudando y gritando como un loco. Cuando su reloj dio las siete y media, simplemente se levantó, se metió de nuevo en la ducha y luego se vistió. Se puso unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta del mismo color. Cuando salió al pasillo, vio que la habitación de la castaña estaba abierta, se asomó y comprobó que allí no había nadie. Al entrar en el salón la vio sentada en la mesa, esperándolo. Draco pensó que sería un día lago, no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más sin hacer alguna estupidez. Aquella mañana estaba mucho más guapa, levaba unos vaqueros pitillos que se ajustaban a sus esbeltas piernas y los combinaba con una camiseta de cuello en pico, algo escotada, de un color amarillo pálido, que le resaltaba su abundante melena castaña.

Hermione se giró al sentir su mirada de hielo clavada en ella y lo vio plantado en la puerta observándola.

—Buenos días, Malfoy.— le dijo ella alegremente.

—Buenos días.— la contestación de él fue más seca.

Hermione lo miró extrañada y pensó: "¡_Vaya, no está de humor! _", y simplemente no le dijo nada más. Draco fue a asomarse a la cocina, seguramente a avisar al elfo para que sirviera el desayuno, y después se sentó en la mesa, al lado de ella. A los pocos minutos apareció el elfo con una bandeja y empezó a servirles. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo se concentraron en comer en silencio. Cuando ya estaban terminando, el ascensor anunció la llegada del abogado, que parecía muy contento, pero la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios se esfumó al notar el ambiente cargado de tensión.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy, ¿preparado para seguir trabajando?

—Vayamos ya al estudio.— fue la contestación del rubio, era evidente que no estaba de humor.

Hermione no dijo nada, no quería provocar un enfrentamiento tan temprano, seguramente el humor de Draco mejoraría a lo largo de la mañana. Se pusieron a trabajar enseguida. Siguieron con los documentos que habían empezado el día anterior. Cuando terminaron con eso, empezaron a discutir sobre las posibles preguntas que les formularía el tribunal.

Ese día Hermione descubrió muchas cosas sobre la vida de los Malfoy, que pocos sabían. Draco había sido obligado a torturar a toda persona que llegaba a la Mansión Malfoy como prisionero, entre ellos a la profesora de Estudios Muggles, Charity Burbage, al fabricante de varitas, Ollivander, a Luna Lovegood y a mucha más gente que la castaña no conocía, pero que sí de la que había oído hablar. También se enteró de que a Draco, poco antes de la batalla, había perdido todo interés por ser mortífago, pero cuando el Señor Tenebroso los convocó a ir a Hogwarts, en un último intento por alcanzar la gloria, decidió ir a capturar a Harry Potter, sin conseguirlo, se había cansado de todo eso y no luchó. Draco se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, él no quería saber nada de ese mundo oscuro, quería tener una vida normal y estaba dispuesto a colaborar, como lo haría su padre. Charles también contó la vivencia de Lucius Malfoy, fue un relato espeluznante sobre la vida de un mortífago, que al final descubrió que estaba totalmente equivocado en su idea de la Pureza de la Sangre.

Pasaron toda la mañana así, hasta que una diminuta lechuza apareció en la terraza, mientras los tres estaban almorzando. Hermione no la vio hasta que Draco le dijo:

—¡Hey, Granger! ¿Esa no es la lechuza de tu querido Weasley?

La castaña salió a la terraza, no antes de fulminar al rubio con una de sus venenosas miradas. Pig fue gorjeando hasta su hombro y alzó una de sus diminutas patas de la que colgaba una nota. La nota decía:

" _Hermione, sé que me he portado como un cerdo contigo, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe aquí. Hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos y no quiero perderte para siempre. __Perdóname. Tuyo. __Ronald B. Weasley_" Hermione estuvo tentada de romper esa nota, pero descartó esa idea y pensó que si le devolvía la nota sin contestar, le haría mucho más daño. Así que volvió a atar la nota en la pata de la lechuza y y le dijo:

—Devuélvele la nota a Ron, no voy a contestarle.

Cuando el ave emprendió el vuelo, entró en el ártico y volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

—¿De quién era?— preguntó el rubio sin mirarla.

—De nadie que me interese— Hermione miró a Draco—, y será mejor que no preguntes, o quiero hablar de ello.

A la tarde, los tres volvieron al estudio y empezaron a redactar las declaraciones de Draco. Al cabo de un rato Hermione ya no escuchaba nada, ni escribía nada, se había quedado absorta pensando en el descaro de Ron. No entendía cómo se había atrevido a pedirle perdón, después de todo lo que le había hecho. Si quería que algún día le perdonase, no estaba cerca de conseguirlo. Era un pesado, un inmaduro, un... Charles la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando le hizo una pregunta por tercera vez.

—¡Oh, discúlpeme! ¿Qué decía?

Draco la miró ceñudo, ya hacía un buen rato que la había visto con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido. Esa nota debía de ser del pobretón, era evidente que estaban peleados, pero no sabía si su relación estaba terminada. Quería saberlo, pero tenía que ser ella la que se lo dijese por propia voluntad.

—Hermione, te encuentras bien.— le preguntó el abogado.

—Sí, claro, solo estaba un poco despistada.

—Le estaba diciendo al señor Malfoy que sería bueno ir a la biblioteca del Ministerio, para buscar información sobre los últimos juicios que se celebraron contra mortífagos. Me preguntaba si podrías ir tú, ya que mañana tengo que ir a hablar con el señor Lucius Malfoy de nuevo.

—Sí, yo puedo ir, así desconectaré un poco.

Cuando Charles se marchó, Hermione vio a Pig, de nuevo en la terraza, salió a recoger la nueva misiva, que era más corta que la anterior, y la leyó: "_Por favor, perdóname. __R. B. Weasley_". La castaña maldijo por lo bajo, se colocó a Pig en el hombro y entró echa una furia en el ático. Fue al estudio y garabateó una respuesta: " _Lo siento, Ron, pero no puedo perdonarte. Dale recuerdos de mi parte a Lavender. H. J. G_."

Miró la hora, ya eran las diez de la noche y pensó que sería mejor que Pig se marchase a la mañana siguiente, así Ron sufriría un poco más. No estaba preparada para perdonar, aun no.

Cundo salió del estudio su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco, que la miraba inquisitivamente. El rubio había visto a la lechuza en la terraza y había visto como Hermione se la llevaba hacia el estudio.

—No me dirás de quien era la nota, ¿verdad?

—No, no quiero que te metas, Hurón. Es mi problema.

—Como quieras, Sangre Sucia.— contestó él con sarcasmo, esa situación empezaba a molestarlo de verdad. La fulminó con su mirada de hielo, se levantó del sofá y desapareció dentro de la cocina.

Hermione, mientras tanto, fue a su habitación y dejó a Pig en el respaldo de una silla.

—Pórtate bien, pequeño. Volveré dentro de un rato.— acarició el suave plumaje del animal y volvió al salón.

Draco se había sentado a la mesa para cenar y ella hizo lo mismo, a su lado. Cenaron en silencio, Draco estaba enfadado con la castaña porque ella no confiaba en él. Estaba seguro que eran mensajes de Ron Weasley y sospechaba que algo había pasado entre los dos. Lo que había presenciado en el Caldero Chorreante, no había sido una simple pelea de novios, se habían gritado; bueno, más bien fue ella la que le gritó al pobretón, él solamente aguantó el chubasco, hasta que se le terminó la paciencia y estuvo seguro de que la habría golpeado si ella no lo hubiese hecho primero. Quería saber qué había pasado, porque si él la había lastimado de alguna manera, lo pagaría muy caro. Entonces Draco se recordó que no tenía que demostrar sus sentimientos ante ella y tenía que poner fin a esos arranques de locura hacia la castaña y pensar en una solución efectiva, para ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Si invitaba a un amigo, se vería obligado a actuar de otra manera hacia ella. Pensó en quién podría ser. ¿Goyle? No, demasiado idiota. ¿Nott? Tampoco, es un sabelotodo como Granger. ¿Zabini? … Perfecto, el tipo idóneo. Un cabrón, como él, que odiaba a los Sangre Sucia de verdad, no cómo él, ya no. Con esa decisión tomada, decidió que cuando Hermione se marchase al Ministerio, él iría a hacer una visita a su amigo Balise Zabini.

Como ya habían terminado de cenar, se sentaron en los sofás, uno en cada uno de ellos. Drsco encendió la televisión de pantalla plana y empezó a hacer zapping, en verdad la televisión muggle no le interesaba para nada, tan solo era para no mirar a Granger, que se había sentado en el otro sofá a leer un libro. Al cabo de un rato, cansado de cambiar de canal, apagó la tele y se desperezó.

—Me voy a dormir, estoy reventado.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro y miró a Draco de arriba abajo, observando como su atlético cuerpo se estiraba como una pantera. Se debió de quedar embobada, porque Draco le dijo:

—¿Qué estás mirando, Sangre Sucia?

—N-nada, yo… creo que también me voy a dormir.— la castaña notó como su cara se teñía de rojo, se levantó corriendo del sofá y desapareció hacia su habitación.

Draco la observó cómo se marchaba a toda velocidad, roja como un tomate y sonrió pensando que la había pillado observándolo, estaba muy hermosa cuando se ruborizaba de aquella manera, y la siguió para meterse en su habitación.

Esa noche, Hermione durmió muy poco, ya que la pesadilla se repetía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ella había pensado que ya no volvería a tenerla, pero otra vez había aparecido en sus sueños y se había despertado varias veces entre temblores. Sobre las cinco de la mañana ya no volvió a dormir.

Otro tanto le había pasado a Draco, había dormido a intervalos irregulares, la pesadilla había vuelto y había despertado varias veces sudoroso y agitado. No había manera de quitarse de la cabeza ese maldito sueño, que se repetía una y otra vez. Cada vez que contemplaba el cuerpo ensangrentado y desgarrado de Hermione, su corazón se oprimía y se despertaba lleno de miedo. Cuando el reloj de Draco dio las siete, se levantó y se metió en la ducha para despejarse. Se vistió de manera informal, siempre de negro y fue a desayunar.

Cuando Hermione oyó movimiento en la habitación de enfrente, también se levantó ya cansada de dar vueltas en la cama. Se duchó y se puso una falda negra hasta medio muslo y una camiseta azul celeste con escote barco, que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Hermione casi nunca se ponía falda, pero ese día le apetecía. Salió de la habitación y se encontró a Draco que salía de su habitación. Al verla el Slytherin se quedó sin aliento, lo primero que vio fueron unas piernas esbeltas que terminaban en unos zapatos de tacón, seguidas de una falda corta que enfundaba unas caderas voluptuosas, seguidas de una camiseta que daba rienda suelta a la imaginación de un hombre, acabó por mirarla a los ojos, en ellos vio sorpresa, pero también algo que no llegó a distinguir con claridad, ¿admiración, amor, deseo? Hermione estaba espectacular y Draco pensó que nunca la había visto con falda corta, ya que la del colegio no contaba, esa horrenda prenda era imperdonable.

—Buenos días.— saludó Hermione, mientras pasaba delante de él para dirigirse al salón.

Draco parpadeó varias veces mientras miraba cómo se contoneaban las caderas de la Gryffindor ante sus ojos, al final Draco reaccionó y logró decir secamente:

—Buenos días.

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a desayunar lo que el elfo doméstico les había preparado.

—¿Tienes claro lo que tienes que buscar en la biblioteca, Granger?

—Claro que sí. Hablamos de ello ayer. Me va a llevar todo el día recopilar toda la información, no creo que venga a almorzar. Voy a estar muy ocupada.

—¿Vas a ir a ver al pobretón Weasley?

—Por supuesto que no voy a ir, se supone que estoy en Australia buscando a mis padres.

—¿Buscando a tus padres? ¿Qué estas diciendo, Granger?

—Prefiero no hablar de ello ahora, ya es muy tarde y el tiempo es oro.— Hermione lo miró por encima del plato y vio que él tenía el puño fuertemente cerrado sobre la mesa, no entendía su actitud.— ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No , no es nada. Solo quería saber qué les había pasado a tus padres. Sé lo duro que es no saber de tus seres queridos.

—Ahora no es el momento de hablar de ello. En otro momento, ¿vale?

Hermione se levantó d la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, recogió a Pig y volvió al salón. Salió a la terraza y le dijo a la lechuza:

—Ve a casa y dale la nota a Ron. Ten cuidado.

Pig gorjeó alegremente y alzó el vuelo, desapareciendo a toda velocidad. Cuando volvió a entrar se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Draco.

—¿Cuándo confiarás en mí, Granger? Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, empezaba a molestarse con el rubio.

—Como te he dicho antes, ahora no es el momento de hablar.

—Entonces ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. — Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo y vio que llevaba puesto un abrigo.— ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Voy a ver a un amigo ¿Nos vamos?

—Voy a por mi abrigo y el bolso.— dijo ella desapareciendo hacia su habitación.

Cuando ella regresó al lado de Draco, entraron en el ascensor. Cuando salieron del edificio se dirigieron al callejón lateral, por donde ellos se habían aparecido el primer día, y se desaparecieron, cada uno a un destino diferente.

Hermione se desapareció directamente ante el callejón frente a la cabina de teléfonos de la entrada de visitas. Entró en ella y tecleó el código de acceso y la cabina descendió traqueteando. Cuando salió del aparato se dirigió hacia el mostrador del conserje, le enseñó el documento acreditativo que le había dado el Ministro y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, preparada para pasar un día entero entre libros.

Por otro lado, Draco se desapareció hacia la Mansión Zabini. Cuando llamó a la puerta, una elfina doméstica le abrió la puerta, y preguntó si Blaise estaba en casa, la elfina lo hizo pasar y le dijo que lo esperase en el estudio, que ella iba a avisarlo que estaba allí. Draco se dirigió hacia el estudio, era una estancia enorme, decorada en madera de ébano e igual de majestuosa que la de la Mansión Malfoy. El rubio no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, a los pocos minutos Blaise Zabini entraba en la sala con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—¿Qué tal, Draco? Me alegro de verte.— le dijo mientras se abrazaban.

—Ya ves, tenía unos momentos libres y pensé en aprovecharlos para visitar a un amigo.

Blaise se sentó en uno de los sillones, frente a la chimenea, repantigándose cómodamente.

—¿Qué tal te fue con la Sangre Sucia? ¿La encontraste?

Draco se tensó en el sillón en el que se había sentado, no había pensado que Zabini había estado presente en el parque, no sabía como evitar el tema.

—Veo que no dices nada.

—No hay nada que contar, la saqué del aprieto y se marchó, nada más.

Blaise lo miró intensamente, sabía que su amigo le ocultaba algo, pero no iba a presionarlo para que hablase, Draco podía ser un buen amigo, pero también un enemigo terrible.

—¿A qué has venido? No creo que hayas venido a verme porque sí, algo te inquieta, lo veo en tu mirada, amigo.

—Veo que no se te puede engañar.

—¿Qué te pasa, me lo vas a contar?

—Ayer estaba pensando en que me estoy aburriendo — Blaise lo miró intensamente, su amigo era un pésimo mentiroso.— Verás, esta semana estoy en mi apartamento del centro con mi abogado y su ayudante, preparando mi defensa en el juicio. Estamos todo el día trabajando, pero cuando llega la noche, las veladas son francamente largas y me aburro como una ostra, y he estado pensando que tal vez tú puedas venir a cenar alguno de estos días y pasar un buen rato.

—Draco, no has pensado en invitar a alguna de nuestras amiguitas para que te ayude a pasar el rato. Si quieres, tengo a un par de gemelas a las que no les importaría entretenerte.

—Suena tentador, pero tengo que estar centrado. Y un par de chicas despampanantes no ayudarían demasiado.

Blaise se echó a reír. Ahora estaba seguro que Draco mentía. Su amigo no estaba centrado en la conversación. Él nunca habría ofrecido ninguna de sus conquistas al Príncipe de Slytherin, las chicas eran suyas y no las compartía con nadie y Draco lo sabía. Así que solo podía tratarse de una chica. Estaba seguro que eso era lo que inquietaba a su amigo. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién sería ella? Una terrible idea se le ocurrió al moreno, pero la desechó así como venía ¿Podría ser la Sangre Sucia? ¡Qué va!

—Has cambiado, amigo mío ¿Hay alguna chica de por medio?

—Ninguna que valga la pena.

Blaise lo miró a los ojos y estuvo convencido que Granger tenía algo que ver, pero al final decidió callar, no quería enfadarlo.

—¿Quieres que venga esta noche a cenar?

—Claro. ¿Qué te parece sobre las nueve? Sé que es un poco tarde, pero tengo que ir a ver a mis padres.

—Allí estaré ¿Te has enterado de lo de Pansy?— dijo el moreno cambiando de tema. Draco meneó la cabeza negativamente.— no la han aceptado en Durmstrang, ni en Beauxbatons. Sus padres están que trinan, pero como ellos no pueden volver a Inglaterra, han dejado que Pansy vuelva. Ahora está viviendo en casa de Millicent Balstroud. No te vas a salvar de ella ni en tu último año.

—Hay que fastidiarse.. te juro que si se pone pesada la hago desaparecer del mapa.

—Si quieres, te la puedo quitar de encima, la chica no está del todo mal.

—Es toda tuya, Blaise, toda tuya.— Draco miró su reloj — Será mejor que me marche. Quiero estar con mi padre cuando el abogado vaya a hablar con él.

—Nos vemos esta noche entonces.

—¿Puedo usar tu chimenea?

—Sí, claro, no hay problema.

Los dos amigos se despidieron y Draco desapareció entre las llamas verdes, rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy.


	22. Chapter 22 El Orgullo Slytherin

22. EL ORGULLO SLYTHERIN

Hermione se desapareció del callejón frente al Ministerio, sobre las nueve menos cuarto, para aparecerse al lado del lujoso edificio de Draco. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo, el conserje la acompañó hasta el ascensor y le deseó buenas noches. Hermione estaba reventada, se había pasado todo el día encerrada en la polvorienta biblioteca buscando la información que necesitaban. Al final, casi al mediodía, la había encontrado. Se trataba de todos los informes de los últimos juicios contra mortífagos de la primera guerra.

El ascensor sonó con un ¡ding! Cuando llegó al ático. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero pensó que como el elfo doméstico también vivía allí, no era de extrañar. Dejó su bolsito de cuentas encima de un aparador, cerca de la mesa del comedor, se quitó los zapatos y se estiró para deshacer todos los nudos que tenía en la espalda, después de haber estado todo el día sentada ante un escritorio.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación, y tampoco lo vio acercarse hasta donde ella estaba, para cogerla por la cintura y aplastarla contra unos fuertes pectorales. Cuando alzó la vista sorprendida, profirió un grito desgarrador, el pánico se apoderó de ella y no la dejó reaccionar a tiempo.

La terrible experiencia del parque volvió a su mente y al principio no reconoció al chico que la tenía apresada entre sus brazos. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que serenarse, y que era prácticamente imposible que alguien que no fuese conocido hubiese entrado en el apartamento furtivamente para hacerle daño. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente varias veces antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, cuando los abrió se encontró con la electrizante mirada de Blaise Zabini, que la miraba con lascivia.

Blaise había llegado al ático de Draco sobre las ocho y media, pensando que su amigo ya habría llegado, pero el elfo doméstico le dijo que no esperaba a su amo hasta las nueve. Sammy le ofreció algo par beber y Blaise le pidió un whisky de fuego. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y se dispuso a esperar a Malfoy. Al cabo de unos minutos, oyó el ascensor y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio entrar a una castaña de sinuosas curvas.

Al principio no la reconoció y se recreó en observarla mientras se quitaba los zapatos, y casi le da algo, cuando la chica se empezó a estirar en un sugerente estiramiento que hizo ondular las sensualmente su cuerpo. Al ver las sugerentes curvas contonearse provocativamente, el cuero de Blaise reaccionó, pero pasaron dos cosas a la vez. Mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a los movimientos de la chica, Blaise la reconoció "¡ _Granger_! ¡_Qué coño hace aquí la Sangre Sucia, en el ático de Draco!_" Entonces todo empezó a encajar en sus engranajes. La chica que estaba atormentando a su amigo Draco era nada más y nada menos que la Sangre Sucia de Granger. La descabellada idea que se le había ocurrido aquella mañana era real. Pero lo que se preguntaba él era: ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Pensó en lo que Draco le había comentado, tal vez se trataba de la ayudante del abogado de los Malfoy. La volvió a mirar, era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, pensó que si Draco se divertía con ella, ¿por qué él no? A fin de cuentas, solo era una asquerosa Sangre Sucia.

Se levantó del sofá y en dos zancadas estuvo ante la castaña, la cogió por la cintura y la aplastó contra él.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Granger. Veo que Draco se divierte contigo, creo que yo también quiero divertirme un rato, también te puedo servir, soy bastante bueno en eso, Sangre Sucia.— Sin dejarla tan siquiera hablar la besó, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. La empezó a acariciar por la espalda, bajando hacia las costillas, hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Cuando Hermione sintió la intensa mirada de Blaise sobre ella pensó que estaba perdida de nuevo. Era evidente que Malfoy no había llegado y que estaba a solas con Zabini. Las palabras que le dedicó le confirmaron que Draco no le había hablado de ella, y el Slytherin se había hecho una idea errónea sobre su relación con Malfoy. La acometida de Zabini no se hizo esperar y cayó sobre ella implacablemente. Las manos de él estaban por todo su cuerpo y su boca era experta y sensual sobre la suya. Hermione se dijo que sería mejor seguirle el juego y esperar a que se calmase un poco, dejó que las manos de él la acariciasen y pensó que lo del parque no la había afectado tanto como ella se pensaba. Sentía como la besaba y la acariciaba y le resultaba agradable, no había ninguna señal de que algo fuese mal, que lo había superado.

Poco a poco Blaise fue perdiendo el control de sí mismo y lentamente fue arrastrando a la castaña hacia uno de los sofás, sin dejarla de besar, la tumbó sobre el cuero negro y se colocó encima de ella, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Cuando Hermione se sintió aprisionada entre el sofá y el cuerpo de Blaise, el pánico empezó a envolverla de nuevo, quiso controlarlo, pero fue imposible, empezó a luchar contra él, pateando y lanzándole puñetazos.

Cuando Blaise se tumbó sobre Granger, pensó que ahora vendría la parte más placentera de la velada y rezó para que Draco se demorara un buen rato. Pero se había equivocado, porque fue ponerse encima de ella y empezó a luchar contra él desesperadamente. La intentó sujetar por las muñecas, al principio fue imposible, pero al final pudo sujetarla y le espetó:

—¿Qué pasa contigo Sangre Sucia, solo quieres que te toque Malfoy? Olvídalo por un rato, tu y yo nos podemos divertir solos.— Hermione empezó a sollozar dominada por el pánico, temiendo que esta vez Draco no apareciese para rescatarla.

—No me hagas daño.

—¿Pero qué...? Solo tienes que decirme que no una vez, Sangre Sucia, no soy un maldito violador.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño.

—¡Quítate de encima de ella, Zabini! ¡Ahora!

La voz glacial de Draco Malfoy llegó hasta ellos desde la puerta de la terraza del ático. Blaise alzó la cabeza y vio que su amigo lo apuntaba con su varita directamente al corazón. El moreno alzó las manos en alto y se levantó de encima de la chica, apartándose rápidamente de ella.

En dos zancadas Draco estuvo arrodillado junto a Hermione, abrazándola. El rubio fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

—Espero que tengas una buena excusa para lo que acabas de hacer, Blaise, sino te va a ir bastante mal.

—Él no tiene la culpa, Malfoy— dijo Hermione en apenas un susurro.

—¿Qué?— la castaña había hablado en apenas un susurro, pero Draco la había oído perfectamente.

—Me he querido probar a mí misma. Pensé que había superado el incidente del parque y me quise probar con Blaise.

—Es evidente que no ha sido así, Granger.— le dijo Draco claramente irritado, levantándose del suelo y dejando a la castaña sola en el sofá.

—Creo que voy a cambiarme.— les dijo ella, levantándose del sofá y desapareciendo hacia las habitaciones, sin dejar que ellos le dijesen nada.

Blaise los observó mientras Draco y Hermione estaban abrazados en el sofá. Se dio cuenta que su amigo actuaba muy diferente de cómo lo haría en circunstancias normales. Ese no era Draco. Algo le estaba ocultando con respecto a Granger y lo iba a averiguar. Había complicidad por parte de los dos y eso no era normal, porque esos dos se odiaban desde el primer día. El moreno observó cómo Hermione se retiraba a su habitación y le preguntó a su amigo:

—¿Qué está haciendo la Sangre Sucia aquí?

—Ella es la ayudante del Charles Dickinns, el abogado de mi familia, y se hospeda aquí.

—Te olvidaste de decirme este pequeño detalle, amigo. Yo pensé que estaba aquí para tu entretenimiento.

—No seas absurdo, Blaise.

—Venga, Malfoy,¿me quieres hacer creer que entre vosotros dos no hay nada? Perdona, pero no me lo creo, es evidente que algo ha pasado porque sino no te habrías puesto como un dragón ante su huevo, cuando nos has visto juntos.

—Lo que haya pasado entre nosotros es cosa nuestra, pero te voy a aclarar algo Zabini, déjala tranquila.— Draco vio el desconcierto en la mirada de su amigo— Ella lo ha pasado mal, ha tenido una muy mala experiencia con los hombres, por eso se ha puesto de esa manera, déjala tranquila.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con lo del parque?

—Yo no soy quién para contarte qué pasó exactamente, pero sí tiene algo que ver.

—Me hago una idea de lo que pasó, y no quiero detalles.— hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos, hasta que Belice lo rompió— ¿Por qué me has invitado a cenar si está aquí la Sangre Sucia? ¿Te aburre?

—¿Tengo que ser sincero contigo?

—Tengo que saber a qué me enfrento, Draco, ya que me parece que he metido la pata.

Draco cogió a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la terraza, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No quiero que hables de esto con nadie. ¡Júramelo!

—Lo juro, Malfoy.

Draco caminó hacia la barandilla de la terraza que lo separaba del vacío, se apoyó en ella con los codos y se pasó las manos por el cabello con gesto cansado. Blaise se situó a su lado.

—Creo… Creo que… Puede sonar extraño, pero creo que me gusta Hermione Granger.— Draco miró a su amigo con temor a su reacción, pero Zabini no se inmutó y lo animó a seguir—. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho mi familia, me ha brindado su ayuda para que, tanto yo como mis padres, podamos liberarnos de la cárcel, y eso lo admiro en ella.

—¿Por qué crees que quiere ayudarte? ¿Por dinero?

—No, ella no es así. No sé que motivos la moverán a ayudarme y no se lo he preguntado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—¿De qué?

—De tus sentimientos ¿Sabe ella que te gustas?

—No. No quiero que lo sepa, tengo miedo de su reacción. Por eso te he invitad, para que me ayudes a ocultárselo. Ante ella intento parecer distante y frío, pero…

—Evidentemente no lo has demostrado, por lo menos esta noche. La has cagado amigo.

Draco sonrió amargamente.

—Es gracioso como una cosa tan simple como no tomar el ascensor y aparecerse en la terraza de tu casa, puede hacer que las cosas se tuerzan en pocos segundos.

—¿Me habrías matado?— preguntó Blaise. Draco lo miró a los ojos .

—No lo sé.

—¿Tan importante es para ti?

—Para mí lo es. Ella me ha cambiado.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que los dos miraron la cuidad a sus pies, hasta que Blaise dijo:

—¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?

—Ayúdame a parecer lo más normal posible, a ser el mismo cabrón de siempre ante una asquerosa Sangre Sucia.

—Va a ser difícil.

—Cosas más difíciles he conseguido.

Zabini soltó una carcajada, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón, ya que el rubio había conseguido que los mortífagos entrasen en Hogwarts. Le palmeó el hombro a su amigo y le dijo divertido:

—Haré lo que pueda, Draco.— miró hacia la puerta— Entremos, que tu chica no estará mucho a volver y tenemos una ardua tarea por delante.

—Gracias.

Los dos amigos entraron al salón y Draco llamó al elfo doméstico para que les sirviese algo para beber mientras esperaban a Hermione. Cuando Sammy volvió con las bebidas, el rubio le ordenó que empezase a servir la cena.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se fue hacia la habitación con la sensación de que la había bien cagado ¿Por qué se había dejado besar por Blaise Zabini? ¿Qué quería demostrarse con eso? Tenia una ligera idea. Estaba cansada mentalmente de que la maldita pesadilla del parque se repitiese continuamente y optó por plantarle cara de la misma forma que había empezado, pero esta vez bajo cierto control por su parte.

Al principio pareció que el asunto transcurría normalmente y no había dejado que la situación la superase, pero cuando Blaise la tumbó en el sofá se colocó encima de ella, la pesadilla surgió de nuevo en su mente y el pánico la dominó completamente, haciendo que empezase a luchar contra un Zabini que estaba desconcertado. La gota que colmó el vaso fue oír la fría voz de Draco, desde algún punto de la habitación, cuando alzó los ojos, pudo ver como Blaise miraba aterrado hacia la terraza, donde Draco lo apuntaba con su varita, y cuando el moreno se apartó de ella, en menos de dos segundos, los brazos del rubio la rodeaban protectoramente.

En ese momento supo que la había fastidiado y bien. Pero no entendía por que Draco se había puesto de esa manera, no entendía esa reacción. Ellos no eran nada y nunca lo serían. Él era un ex -mortífago y ella era, según la prensa, una heroína de guerra, no tenían nada en común. Pero siempre se le aceleraba el pulso cada vez que él le versaba o la tocaba, simplemente con oír su voz ya le bastaba a su corazón para galopar desbocado. ¿Qué sería esa sensación?

Hermione pensó en un sentimiento, pero lo descartó. No podía ser que se hubiese enamorado de su peor enemigo, no tenían nada en común. Draco se lo había dejado bien claro una vez, a ninguno de los dos les convenía acabar juntos. ¿Juntos? De repente se dio cuenta de su error. Se había enamorado sin remedio de Draco Malfoy. Para abandonar esa terrible revelación se separó de la puerta y entró en el vestidor, sacó un pantalón de algodón negro y una camiseta de tirantes roja, se desvistió a toda prisa y se metió en el cuarto de baño, se recogió el pelo en una gruesa trenza, se lavó la cara y al mirarse al espejo contempló su rostro.

Estaba pálida y ojerosa ¿Cómo podía alguien enamorarse de ella? Todo el mundo decía que era muy hermosa, pero ella no pensaba igual, su pelo era indomable sus ojos demasiado grandes y su boca la encontraba ridículamente demasiado llena, para su gusto sus labios eran desproporcionados. Lo de sus dientes ya lo arregló en su momento, cuando un hechizo de Harry, dirigido a Malfoy, le dio a ella accidentalmente e hizo que le crecieran sin control, la señora Pomfrey los arregló y los dejó a su gusto con en consiguiente enfado de sus padres. Pero en definitiva, no se veía nada favorecida. Con un fuerte suspiro salió del baño y se encaminó hacia el salón. Antes de entrar, inspiró varias veces, agarró el picaporte y entró decidida. Se encontró con que Blaise y Draco ya estaban sentados en la mesa y Sammy les servía ya la cena. Hermione se sentó a la mesa y miró a los dos chicos de reojo.

—Ya era hora, Sangre Sucia, pensé que ya no vendrías.— le dijo Zabini.

—Déjala, no vale la pena decirle nada.

Hermione miró sorprendida a Draco.

—¡Eres insoportable, Hurón1— la castaña tiró su servilleta sobre la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¿Dónde vas, Granger?— preguntó Draco, amarrándola de la muñeca, haciendo que se sentase de nuevo en su sitio.

—Prefiero no cenar a tener que aguantaros toda la noche.

—Siéntate, Granger, no seas tonta, no quiero que trates así a mi invitado— le dijo el rubio, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Un poco de respeto, Sangre Sucia— intervino Zabini.

Hermione no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la velada y aguantó estoicamente los insultos y críticas de los dos Slytherin. Francamente, parecía que se lo estaban pasando en grande acribillándola de aquella manera, pero la paciencia de Hermione tenía un límite. Cuando hacía ya un buen rato que se habían sentado en los sofás, la paciencia de la castaña se agotó, haciendo que le saliese el mal genio.

—¡Dejadme en paz los dos, de una maldita vez!— se levantó del sofá y los miró iracunda— ¡Estoy más que harta de escuchar vuestros insultos y humillaciones!— la castaña dio un paso hacia Draco y lo apuntó con su dedo índice— Y tú, si quieres que te ayude, compórtate como es debido, si no, ya puedes ir reservando celda en Azkaban.

—No te atreverás, Sangre Sucia.— Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—No estés tan seguro de ello, Hurón— Hermione vio como el rubio se ponía en pie y quedaba delante de ella amenazadoramente.—No te tengo miedo, Malfoy.

—Deberías tenérmelo.— Sus miradas se encontraron y la castaña se quedó mirando aquellas profundidades de hielo. Draco le quiso acariciar la mejilla, pero se paró en seco al sentir la varita de ella clavándose en sus costillas.— Hermione, sabes que no quieres hacerlo, baja la varita.

Ella meneó la cabeza negativamente.

—No estés tan seguro de ello, Malfoy. Si he usado maldiciones imperdonables contra ti, puedo volver a hacerlo de nuevo, arrogante mortífago.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Granger!

—Te doblegué una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo.— Hermione miró a Draco a los ojos y en ellos vio un atisbo de temor— No voy a permitir que me sigáis insultando, ninguno de los dos.— Draco volvió a hacer el intento de tocarla, pero ella lo volvió a rechazar— No me toques, Malfoy ¿Por qué ahora te muestras tan caballeroso si te has pasado toda la noche humillándome? Explícamelo, porque yo no lo entiendo.

Draco se sentía impotente. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no podía decirle la verdad, temía ser rechazado, y más ahora que ella estaba tan alterada.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, Draco Malfoy, vale más que no abras esa boca para insultarme de nuevo, porque no te lo perdonaré.

—Yo no…

—Déjalo, Draco— intervino Blaise—, ahora no va a escucharte.

El moreno miró a su amigo como diciéndole que se callase antes de que metiese la pata del todo. Hermione miró a los ojos a Draco y pudo ver arrepentimiento, dolor, hasta algo mucho más profundo que le encendió la llama de la esperanza ¿Amor?

Pero todo se esfumó cuando él volvió a hablar. Hermione lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y todas esas emociones que había visto en ellos se habían borrado, ahora eran inexpresivos, glaciales vacíos, carentes de toda emoción, al igual que su voz, que sonó distante y arrastrada, como si hubiesen vuelto a los años escolares.

—Vale más que lo dejemos aquí, Granger.— Draco había estado a punto de sucumbir ante ella, había estado a punto de confesarle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero gracias a Blaise había reaccionado a tiempo.

—¿Dejar qué? No te entiendo, Draco. Me salvas, aceptas mi ayuda, te muestras agradable conmigo y ahora, en tan solo unas horas has cambiado de nuevo. No lo entiendo. Pensé que…

—¿Qué pensaste, Granger? ¿Qué sentía algo por ti? Estás muy equivocada. Yo no podría sentir nada por una asquerosa Sangre Sucia como tú. Ni ahora ni nunca. Que esto te quede bien claro, Granger.— Draco la miró con desprecio— Sólo te ayudé porque me diste lástima. Ahora empiezo a entender porque nadie te quiere, ni siquiera el pobretón de Weasley.— el Slytherin observó como el rostro de ella se contraída por el dolor— Ahora lárgate de mi vista, no soporto tenerte cerca.

Los ojos de Hermione se anegaron de lágrimas de rabia y dolor. Todas las esperanzas que habían nacido en ella se habían roto con tan solo unas palabras. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar a causa de los sollozos que luchaban por salir. Miró por última vez a Draco a los ojos, pero él los apartó; pero no antes de ver cómo la primera lágrima surcaba la pálida mejilla.


	23. Chapter 23 La Pesadilla

PESADILLA

Hermione se marchó antes de derrumbarse por completo ante los dos Slytherin, no quería darles el gusto de que la vieran sufrir por culpa de las palabras hirientes de Draco. Corrió hacia su habitación, pero sin ver por dónde iba a causa de las lágrimas que le empañaban la vista, ni tan siquiera cerró la puerta del cuarto, se tiró sobre la cama y dio rienda suelta al llanto.

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar Draco. Ver cómo Hermione poco a poco se iba derrumbando fue peor que todo lo que había vivido en los últimos tiempos.

—Amigo mío, me parece que te has pasado con ella, y mucho.

—Es mejor así.— Draco no se había movido del sitio, estaba estático con la mirada clavada en la pared del fondo.

—Lo que ha pasado no creo que sea bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Tu que sabrás— le espetó el rubio, mirándolo con rabia.

—Más de lo que crees, amigo.

Los aminos de Draco estaban por los suelos, se acercó al aparador y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky de fuego y la apuró de un solo trago, no quería pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Se sirvió otro vaso y volvió a terminarlo en menos de un segundo.

—Acabo de perder a la única persona que me hacía sentir en paz con esta vida. La he perdido para siempre.

—No todo está perdido, Draco— lo intentó animar Zabini.

—Es fácil para ti decir eso, Blaise, no eres tú el que la acaba de herir de muerte.

—Te recuerdo que hemos sido los dos, amigo. Durante toda la velada la hemos estado pinchando, hasta que ha explotado. La culpa es tanto mía como tuya— Blaise miró a su amigo, que estaba vaciando el tercer vaso de whisky— Será mejor que me marche.— sin decirle nada más el moreno fue hacia el vestíbulo y llamó al ascensor, desapareciendo tras las puertas metálicas.

Draco miró la hora, era medianoche, cogió la botella del aparador y se dirigió a su habitación. Quería emborracharse para no pensar en lo que le había hecho a la persona que más le importaba en esos momentos, quería beber hasta perder el sentido. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, vio la puerta de la habitación de Hermione medio entreabierta y se asomó un poco.

Los sollozos eran audibles, a pesar de que ella tenía la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas de seda roja y negra, todo su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente por el llanto y se oía un murmullo entrecortado que solo se entendían palabras sueltas.

—…Draco… porqué… enamorada… olvidarlo…

El Slytherin quiso entrar y arrodillarse ante ella para pedirle perdón y decirle que todo lo que sentía, pero se recordó que la había rechazado y que ella lo había creído. ¡Mierda! El resto de la semana sería un infierno si no se arreglaba todo. Giró sobre sus talones y entró en su habitación, empujó la puerta para cerrarla, pero no con la suficiente fuerza, ya que se quedó a medio cerrar. Se quitó la camiseta y ni se molestó en quitarse el pantalón. Se sentó en una butaca, al lado de una chimenea que estaba apagada en esa época del año, y empezó a beber hasta que su cuerpo ya no aguantó más alcohol y se zambulló en la inconsciencia.

Hermione estuvo horas llorando y pensando en lo que había pasado una y otra vez, le daba vueltas al asunto y no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza.

—Soy una ingenua al pensar que él podía haber cambiado, que podía haber llegado a sentir algo por mí. Que tonta he sido, Dios mío. Hasta el más idiota se habría dado cuenta que una persona como Draco nunca cambiaría. Ha interpretado bien su papel, hasta llegué a pensar que él estaba realmente preocupado cuando me rescató del violador del parque, que había surgido algo especial entre nosotros, con todo lo que nos había pasado. Cuando lo interrogué, creí ver algo más que odio en esos ojos grises, creí haber visto deseo y amor, pero me equivoqué, me ha humillado, me ha roto todas las esperanzas que me había formado.— Hermione no pudo razonar más con coherencia, el llanto y la rabia se apoderaron de ella de nuevo.— No me merezco… nada de todo esto… Por qué… todo me sale mal… Primero Ron… y ahora Draco… no es justo… Por qué me he… tenido que… enamorar… de mi enemigo... de un… mortífago.— Hermione golpeó la almohada con rabia— No me queda otra… que intentar olvidarlo…

sería duro y muy doloroso, pero se convenció que era lo mejor que podía hacer, tal vez podría conseguir una amistad cordial, una amistad de buenos amigos. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor, después de una larga amistad, esos sentimientos que había atisbado en los ojos de Draco volverían a resurgir con más intensidad. Pero Hermione se equivocaba de lleno. Al cabo de varias horas llorando el agotamiento y el sueño la vencieron.

Casi cuando despuntaba el alba, Draco se despertó con la sensación que había oído unos ruidos extraños. Se incorporó lentamente y sintió que la cabeza se le partía por la mitad en cualquier momento, agudizó su oído y volvió a oír el ruido. Era como un extraño murmullo. Se levantó del sillón y la botella vacía de whisky se cayó sobre la alfombra, haciendo un ruido sordo. Se acercó a la puerta y volvió a afinar el oído y esta vez lo escuchó más claro, era como el lamento de un animal herido, que provenía de la habitación de enfrente.

El cerebro embotado de Draco, tardó un minuto en asimilar esa información. "_Un momento, en la habitación de enfrente hay alguien… ¡Hermione _!" Draco abrió la puerta de un manotazo, sacó su varita y entró en la habitación como un huracán, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que hiciese daño a la castaña. La luz estaba encendida y el resplandor le taladró los ojos, haciendo que su cabeza palpitase dolorosamente. Draco soltó un juramento y se agarró la frente con su mano libre. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada extraño, entonces el sonido se volvió a oír más claro, provenía de la cama donde Hermione se retorcía y temblaba, sumida en una pesadilla. El rubio se le acercó rápidamente, pero cuando estuvo al lado de ella dudó. Sabía que algo había pasado la noche anterior, algo terrible, algo que él le había hecho. Entonces lo recordó todo, la pelea, la escena con Blaise, pero sobretodo recordó las crueles palabras que él le había dicho, todas y cada una de ellas una gran mentira. ¡Maldito orgullo Slytherin!

Draco volvió a mirar a la castaña y vio que tenía la cara perlada en sudor y las lágrimas le resbalaban hacia las sienes, los temblores eran cada vez peores y había perdido el color de su rostro. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y no se atrevió a tocarla, tenía una pesadilla y todo por su culpa. De repente Hermione empezó a gritar y a revolverse violentamente.

—¡No, déjeme en paz… quítese de encima, por favor!… ¡Socorro1… ¡Draco… Draco no te vayas… me va a matar… Draco, por favor!

El Slytherin se quedó congelado. Ella estaba soñando con lo sucedido en el parque y él no la ayudaba. ¡Por Merlín, él jamás la dejaría a su suerte! Y no lo haría ahora. Cogió la mano de Hermione y la apretó con fuerza contra sus labios. Ese contacto debió de alarmarla aun más porque empezó a gritar y a luchar con más intensidad.

—¡No, por favor… no, deje mi ropa!… ¡No, quítese de encima, me está lastimando!… ¡Draco, tiene un cuchillo!… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Ah!… Estoy herida… No, por favor… ¡Ah!… Draco, me muero… ayúdame… no te vayas… espera… ¡Espera!

Draco se despreció por lo que le había hecho. Nunca lo perdonaría. Cuando ella gritó por última vez, el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que gruesas lagrimas de rabia y arrepentimiento saliesen de sus ojos.

Hermione despertó aterrada. Había sido la peor pesadilla que había tenido en los últimos días, había sido diferente, ya que mientras el hombre estaba sobre ella, veía como Draco los observaba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, parecía que se lo estuviese pasando en grande viendo como la violaba y la mataba, porque cuando el hombre le clavó el cuchillo, el rubio se reía de ella para luego desaparecer, mientras ella moría lentamente.

Había sido horrible estaba empapada en sudor y temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero estaba calientita, poco a poco su cerebro fue funcionando con normalidad y pudo sentir que no estaba sola en la cama, que alguien la tenía fuertemente abrazada. Lentamente Hermione alzó los brazos y pudo sentir un cuerpo fuerte contra el suyo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Draco, que tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que le surcaban sus pálidas mejillas. Hermione bajó la vista y vio que él iba sin camiseta. Ante ella tenía el fuerte pecho desnudo, ese magnífico cuerpo que parecía esculpido en mármol. Poco a poco ella fue subiendo los brazos y posó las manos sobre su pecho, su piel era suave y cálida, pasó las manos por sus flancos y luego las llevó hasta su espalda. Era la sensación más magnífica que había sentido nunca. Alzó los ojos de nuevo hacia los de él y vio que la seguía mirando, en ellos volvía a haber dolor, arrepentimiento y deseo, toneladas de deseo, lo que ella había anhelado volver a ver en ellos.

Draco la sintió despertar lentamente, lo supo porque poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de temblar y sintió que las manos de ella lo rozaban. Se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, quería saber si lo iba a rechazar, se lo merecía. Cuándo los abrió, contuvo el aliento, preparado para recibir el primer golpe, pero este nunca llegó, ella bajó sus manos para tocarlo ¡Dulce Morgana, eso era el paraíso! Sentir sus suaves manos sobre su cuerpo era la más dulce de las torturas. Un montón de sentimientos surgieron a la vez. Deseo. Sí, deseo. Deseaba besarla y acariciarla como ella lo estaba haciendo. Dolor, por lo mal que la había tratado, pero sobretodo, arrepentimiento por las crueles palabras que le había dicho y que no sentía realmente.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y fue él el que habló.

—Perdóname, Hermione — la castaña se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada— Por favor, perdóname. Soy un…

—¿Mal nacido? Por no decirte otra cosa peor.

—Tienes derecho a llamarme como te dé la gana.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué me dijiste todo eso? ¿Era así como pensabas?

—No.— "_Fantástico, Draco, ahora te acabas de delatar a ti mismo_", pensó el rubio. Se le debió de notar en la cara porque ella le dijo.

—No creo que nuestros sentimientos, a estas alturas sean mutuos. Nunca podríamos estar juntos, por muchos motivos, y sé que tú nunca te rebajarías a sentir algo por alguien como yo. Ya me he convencido a mí misma de eso, estate tranquilo.

—Hermione, no…

—Déjame hablar— lo interrumpió ella— Puede que sintamos atracción el uno al otro, pero no puede haber nada más que una simple amistad. Eso es lo que vamos a ser. Amigos.

—" _No puede ser que ella esté diciendo esto. ¡Por Merlín, yo la quiero_ !"— pensó Draco mientras la miraba sorprendido, al final pudo reaccionar— Hermione, hay cosas de las que me arrepiento de haberte dicho, y lo de anoche es una de ellas, — la apretó entre sus brazos, quería transmitirle su arrepentimiento— Todo lo que te dije no lo sentía realmente, yo…— Draco calló, no quería decirle que le gustaba, tenía miedo de ser rechazado.

—¿Sí?— lo animó a seguir la castaña. Sabía que había algo que quería decirle e intuía de lo que se trataba, pero él había callado ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se arrepentía de nuevo? Quería que le dijese las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar de esos labios, pero ya no estaba tan segura de lo que le quería decir, tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Draco la contempló, estaba hermosa y su mirada se clavaba en la suya con anhelo. Entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo su madre en Azkaban: " _Olvida todo lo que te hemos enseñado, toda tu educación y empieza de nuevo. Haz lo que te diga el corazón… No quiero que acabes como Bella, infeliz y amargada, por no tener a la persona que quieres_". ¿Sería capaz de empezar de nuevo? Sabía lo que le decía su corazón, que le confesase a Hermione que la amaba, pero no se atrevía, y le vino a la mente otro consejo, esta vez de su padrino, de Snape: " _Que no te detenga nada. Lucha por ella, no te dejes llevar por los prejuicios de los demás. Piensa solo en tu felicidad, no renuncies a ella, como yo lo hice una vez o te arrepentirás toda la vida_". ¿Renunciar a ella? No, nunca lo haría ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que dijesen los demás? Nada, además, había visto la reacción de Blaise cuando se lo había confesado, no había dicho nada ¿Y su padre? Ese era otro problema que no sabía cómo resolver. Pero tenía que afrontar las adversidades y seguir adelante, luchar por ser feliz. La amaba y no iba a flaquear en su empeño, no iba a permitir que los demás lo pisoteasen, era un Malfoy, ellos nunca se rendían. Haría que Hermione cambiase de opinión, lo amaría.


	24. Chapter 24 ¿Qué hay entre tu y Ron?

HAY ENTRE TU Y RON

Ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería, la quería a ella, para siempre. Pero para confesarle todo lo que sentía hacia ella, primero tenía que saber qué había entre ella y el pobretón de Ron Weasley, necesitaba saberlo.

—Hermione, necesito que me aclares una cosa antes de seguir hablando.— Draco la miró dentro de aquellos ojos marrones, que se llenaron de temor— Necesito saber qué hay entre tú y Wealsey.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ron en todo esto?— preguntó ella extrañada.

–Tengo que comprendes… Quiero saber si estáis juntos.

—¿Por qué?

—Tan solo dímelo, por favor.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos extrañada, le encantaban aquellos ojos grises, tan distintos a los de Ron. Eran profundos, como un mar embravecido, que podían cambiar de solo según su estado de ánimo, ahora los tenía de un gris plomo, que denotaban preocupación. Hermione recordó que le había dicho, hacía unos días, que se lo contaría todo y no podía negárselo. Cogió aire y le dijo:

—Es una larga historia complicada.

—Hay tiempo de sobra. — le dijo él tumbándose de espaldas al lado de ella, apoyando los brazos bajo su cabeza.

Hermione se colocó a su lado, mirando el dosel de la cama, no quería mirarlo, porque no podría acabar de contárselo todo.

—Todo empezó pocas horas después de que terminase la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ron habló con Lavender Brown, que estaba mal herida y le confesó que se había quedado embarazada el año anterior, pero que sus padres la obligaron a perder al bebé. Ron, como un idiota, le dijo que si lo hubiese sabido, que la habría ayudado asumiendo su paternidad. Ginny lo escuchó todo y amenazó a su hermano diciéndole que si no me lo contaba le iría muy mal.

—Pero no le hizo ni caso ¿no es así?

—Exactamente. No me contó nada, tuvo que ser Ginny la que me lo contase, pero yo ya había empezado a sospechar que algo no andaba bien. Ron se comportaba de forma rara, bueno, al principio todo iba normal. Era cariñoso, atento, pero a medida que pasaban los días él pasaba más tiempo fuera de la Madriguera que conmigo y sus amigos. Es entonces cuando empiezo a sospechar algo, porque él no,me besaba, no me tocaba y se comportaba de una manera extraña. Solo hablaba conmigo cuando había gente con nosotros y siempre procuraba no quedarse a solas conmigo. Cuando ya no puedo más le pido explicaciones, pero él solo me dice que tal vez soy yo la que he cambiado. Entonces Ginny y Ron se pelean en la cocina por mi culpa y Ron se marcha, en aquel momento Ginny me lo cuenta todo y me lleva a San Mungo, donde Ron se estaba viendo con Lavender. Fue horrible. Yo lo amaba y… había confiado en él y me lo paga así... — las lágrimas de Hermione resbalaban pos sus sienes, mojándole el pelo. Draco la cogió entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella ocultase su rostro en su pecho. La sensación de estar en brazos de él era maravillosa, quería que siempre fuese así.

—Si no quieres seguir, lo entenderé.

—No, quiero terminar de contártelo.— la castaña se colocó entre los brazos del rubio y se dispuso a seguir— Aquél día me marché de La Madriguera. Me fui al Refugio, la casa de Bill y Fleur, tardé tres días en reaccionar, me sentía vacía. Después de llorar hasta secarme me refugié en el trabajo, en preparar el juicio de Snape. Entonces fue cuando me enteré de lo de Greyback y lo que le quería hacerle a tu familia y se me ocurrió la idea de los periodistas. Solo me quedaba hablar con tu familia. Estaba segura que tu padre no me escucharía y se me ocurrió lo del parque. Decidí volver a La Madriguera e ignorar a Ron por completo. No les conté nada de lo sucedido con Greyback, era algo que tenía que hacer sola.

—¿Por qué tu sola, Hermione?

—No me lo preguntes porque no lo sé exactamente, solo sé que tenía que hacerlo sola. A lo mejor fue porque sabía que Harry no me hubiese dejado hacerlo, hubiera preferido ser él el que fuese a hablar contigo y la verdad no creo que hubiese sacado nada de ti. Sois incompatibles.

—Tienes razón, Potter y yo somos enemigos eternos.

—la noche que regresé me peleé con Ron, no entiendo porque me lo dijo pero lo hizo. Me dijo que no entendía que hacía allí, esa era su casa y yo era la extraña en ese lugar, por fortuna la señora Weasley intervino a tiempo, porque sino la cosa hubiera acabado muy mal.

—Te juro que si cojo a ese imbécil, va a pagar muy caro todo lo que te ha hecho.

—No vale la pena hacerle nada, Dios se lo devolverá con intereses.

—Así que las cartas que has recibido son de él.

—Sí. Cuando volví del parque, Ron me estaba esperando, me preguntó dónde había estado, pero le recordé que eso a él no le importaba, se enfadó mucho y me cogió del brazo, con tan mala suerte, que vio el jersey de Slytherin. ¡Draco, en qué estabas pensando cuando me lo prestaste! ¿Lo hiciste adrede?

—Solo para hacerte rabiar.

—Pues lo conseguiste. Ron intentó pedirme perdón, pero cuando lo vio, te juro que me dio miedo, por suerte pude escaparme de él sin darle muchas explicaciones.

—Lo siento.

—Lo del parque solo lo sabemos tú, yo y Ginny. Ella sabe que estoy aquí contigo. A los demás les he dicho que estoy en Australia, buscando a mis padres.

—¿Tus padres están en Australia?— preguntó Draco extrañado.

—Sí, pero ellos no me recuerdan, ni saben nada de magia ni de Harry Potter

—¿Por qué?

—Les he quitado todos los recuerdos referentes a Harry y a la magia, les he modificado la memoria y ahora son un matrimonio sin hijos que se ha trasladado a Australia.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Hermione?

—Para proteger a Harry y para protegerlos a ellos de los mortí…— Hermione se calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

—Tenía miedo de que fuesen a por mi familia. Son lo único que me queda, los únicos que me quieren como soy, una sabelotodo orgullosa que siempre tiene que tener la razón.

—A mí me gustas como eres.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y no supo qué pensar. ¿Sería verdad que le había mentido? ¿Le gustaba?

—No juegues conmigo, Draco Malfoy.

Cuando el rubio iba a replicar, un sonido los distrajo, provenía de la ventana. Era Pigwideon nuevamente. la castaña se levantó de la cama.

—Las ventanas no se pueden abrir, es por seguridad.— le dijo Draco incorporándose en la cama.

Hermione se acercó a la ventana con la varita en la mano y le dijo:

—Los muggles no pueden abrirlas, pero los magos sí. ¡_Evanesco _! — el hechizo hizo que el cristal de seguridad se desvaneciese y la lechuza entró revoloteando hasta posarse en el respaldo de una silla.— ¿Lo ves? ¡_Reparo_ ! Y el cristal volvió a aparecer. Hermione fue hacia la pequeña lechuza y esta estiró su pata para que cogiese la carta. La castaña la desplegó y vio que era la letra de Ginny:

_Hermione, por Merlín, no has dado señales de vida en cuatro días, estoy muy preocupada, así que he optado por cogerle la lechuza a mi hermano. Si no me contestas enseguida, voy a matar a ese mortífago de tres al cuarto. Hay novedades con respecto a Greyback y ha habido más desapariciones. El Ministerio ya no puede ocultarlo por más tiempo, Kingsley ha pedido la colaboración de la Orden del Fénix, temen otra guerra. Esto es un desastre. Ron que está rarísimo, Harry nervioso por el juicio, papá y los demás preocupados. En fin, nada bueno podemos esperar._

_Contéstame en cuanto recibas esta carta. Te quiere tu mejor amiga._

_Ginebra Molly Weasley_

Eso sí que eran malas noticias_._ Greyback se estaba haciendo más fuerte, pero ¿qué pretendía el licántropo? Tenían que averiguarlo cuanto antes y pararle los pies.

—¿Es de él?— preguntó Draco nervioso.

—No, es de Ginny, está preocupada, no se fía de ti. También me cuenta que se ha confirmado que el responsable de las desapariciones es nuestro amigo Greyback y el Ministerio ha pedido la colaboración de la Orden del Fénix.

—Eso son malas noticias.

—Espero que después del juicio, el Ministerio hable con tu padre. Hay que saber qué está tramando ese maldito lobo.

—Espero que mi padre pueda ser de ayuda.

—Lo será, estoy segura.— Hermione se apartó de la silla y miró la carta que tenía entre sus manos— Será mejor que conteste la carta antes de que haga alguna tontería.

—Sí. Será mejor que me vaya a vestir y a decirle a Sammy que prepare el desayuno.

Draco salió de la habitación de Hermione y se metió en la ducha. La cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento por culpa de la resaca y se prometió que no volvería a probar el whisky en mucho tiempo.

Hermione fue al estudio y escribió una respuesta convincente para Ginny.

_ Ginny, siento mucho haberte preocupado, pero hemos estado muy ocupados con lo del juicio. Hemos progresado mucho y el abogado es muy bueno. Estoy segura que todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes por Malfoy, es buena persona. Un poco idiota cuando quiere, pero en el fondo es bueno._

_Quiero que todo esto pase para poder volver e investigar juntos el asunto de Greyback. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero no puedo explicártelas en papel, ya te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva. _

_Dale un abrazo a Harry y pégale un tortazo a tu hermano Ron y dile que no me mande más mensajes porque no lo voy a perdonar de momento. Sí, esto es lo que le pasa. Me ha estado enviando mensajes pidiéndome perdón, me tiene harta._

_Un beso para todos (excepto Ron)_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Volvió a su habitación y se metió en la ducha, el agua caliente la relajó. Había pasado una mala noche y estaba cansada. Se vistió a toda prisa y fue hacia el salón, donde Sammy estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

—Eso huele muy bien Sammy.

—Gracias señorita, es un placer servirla.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Draco y empezó a desayunar, tenía que reconocer que el elfo sabía cocinar. Se sirvió un poco de huevos revueltos y una salchicha y se fijó que Draco la miraba de forma extraña, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Estaba preguntándome si debería invitar a Blaise a cenar esta noche.

—Si tiene que volver a ser tan grosero como ayer ya puedes olvidarte.

—Te prometo que se comportará.— le dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy, estás en tu casa, pero te lo advierto, si vuelve a insultarme acabará en San Mungo.

En ese momento se oyó el timbre del ascensor que anunciaba la llegada de Charles.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger, señor Malfoy.

—Buenos días señor Dickinns.

—¿Están preparados para terminar las intervenciones? ¡Ah, Granger! ¿Encontró lo que necesitábamos?

—Sí, señor. Encontré las copias de todos los juicios celebrados después de la caída de Voldemort hasta la actualidad.

—¡Perfecto!

—Hermione, me preguntaba si me podrás restas a la lechuza para mandarle la nota a Zabini

—Claro, pero recuérdale que se comporte.

—Descuida.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al estudio para escribir una breve nota:

_ Blaise, ven a cenar esta noche, tenemos que hablar. Te advierto que Granger ha amenazado con enviarte a San Mungo si no te comportas. Ven sobre las nueve, más o menos._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Dobló la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Cuando entró de nuevo en el salón, Charles y Hermione charlaban animadamente sobre leyes tomando un café. Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres se encerraron en el estudio, para seguir trabajando. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Oh, no, me olvidé de Ginny! — se levantó corriendo de la silla y salió de la sala a buscar a Pig. Cuando regresó con la lechuza en el brazo Draco le dijo.

—Te importa si también envío la nota para Blaise, así la pobre solo hará un viaje.

Hermione le ató su nota a una de las patas y después Draco hizo lo propio con la suya. Se puso la pequeña lechuza en el hombro y salió a la terraza del ático.

—Pig, esta nota es para Blaise Zabini, solo tienes que entregársela, —Pig chasqueó el pico en señal de que lo había entendido—, y esta otra es para Ginny, solo para ella. Si otra persona que no sea ella quiere cogerla le das de picotazos ¿entendiste? — la lechuza emitió un gorjeo y sacudió las alas con energía y emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad.

Pasaron todo el día enfrascados en acabar de redactar las intervenciones, a la noche, los tres estaban cansados. Sobre las siete el abogado les dijo:

—Chicos, me parece que por hoy ya es suficiente, lo poco que nos queda lo podemos terminar mañana, estoy francamente cansado y mi padre no ha pasado buena noche, todos estamos preocupados.

—Descuida Charles, ya terminaremos mañana, además, esta noche viene un amigo a cenar.

Los tres recogieron todos los documentos y los metieron en sus respectivas carpetas. El trabajo ya estaba casi terminado, solo faltaba el alegato final, que lo haría Hermione. Draco, como siempre, acompañó al abogado hasta el ascensor, cuando regresó al salón, Hermione ya había salido del estudio.

—¿Tendrás bastante tiempo para arreglarte, Granger?

—¿Celebramos algo especial para arreglarnos en una cena informal?

—No, nada importante, solo ponte guapa.

Eso no era del todo cierto, Draco ya había tomado una decisión, pero primero quería hablarlo con Blaise. Era la decisión más importante de su vida y tenía que celebrarlo, aunque fuese él solo.


	25. Chapter 25 La Mansión Malfoy

MANSIÓN MALFOY

Hermione se fue a su habitación y decidió que era una buena oportunidad para estrenar la enorme bañera. Accionó los grifos y dejó que se fuese llenando, mientras ella elegía unas sales que le gustasen, y no fue fácil, ya que había mucho dónde elegir. Al final eligió unas de madreselva, junto con un gel de jazmines, lo único que no cambió fue su champú con extracto de flores silvestres, que era su favorito.

Mientras la bañera se terminaba de llenar, fue al armario y miró entre su ropa, no sabía qué ponerse, quería estar hermosa para Draco, pero la verdad, no había incluido nada que valiese la pena. Entonces pensó en la falda del día anterior y en la forma en la que el rubio la había mirado, la sacó del armario y luego miró entre los jerséis y camisetas, pero no encontró nada que le gustase. De pronto pensó en el vestido que había llevado a la boda de Bill, recordaba que no lo había sacado del bolsito, ya que en realidad había estado hablando con Harry, su intención había sido que Ginny se quedase a solas con Ron para que hablase con él.

Rebuscó entre las cosas que había metido en el bolso, con el tacto reconoció los libros, los informes del Ministerio y la mayoría de las cosas que habían llevado en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Hermione dio gracias al cielo por haber sacado la pesada tienda de campaña de Bill, la verdad era un estorbo, por fin dio con lo que buscaba, el vestido de la boda. Pensó que si lo retocaba con la varita quedaría perfecto.

Volvió al cuarto de baño y comprobó que el baño ya estaba listo. Se desvistió y se sumergió en el agua caliente y perfumada. Disfrutó del baño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se dedicaba ni un minuto para sí misma. Se relajó, dejando que sus músculos soltasen toda la tensión acumulada e intentó dejar su mente en blanco, pero no lo consiguió. Los ojos grises de Malfoy la perseguían hasta con los ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué le había preguntado por su relación con Ron? ¿Sentía algo por ella? Él, la noche anterior, le había dicho que nunca estaría con ella, que no la soportaba, que no la quería cerca de él. Pero después, esa mañana, le había pedido perdón, que de todo lo que le había dicho, nada era cierto. Hasta ella se había convencido de que él no sentía nada por ella y que tan sólo podrían ser amigos. Pero ahora ya no sabía qué pensar. Su mente trabajaba de nuevo a toda velocidad y no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión, le faltaba información y solo Draco podía dársela. Tenía que hablar con él.

Draco se metió en su habitación y se duchó a toda prisa. Quería que Blaise le leyese el pensamiento y llegase mucho antes de la hora acordada. Quería hablar con él, que lo ayudase con su lío mental. Se puso un traje negro Gucci, con una camisa gris oscuro y una corbata negra. Siempre le gustaba vestir bien y de negro, su color favorito. Se miró en el espejo, tenía el cabello mucho más largo de lo habitual y le gustaba como le quedaba, pasó una de sus manos por el pelo y lo echó hacia atrás. Salió hacia el salón y se encontró a Sammy.

—¿Quiere tomar algo el amo?

—No creo que mi estómago pueda aguantar más whisky de fuego en una buena temporada.

—Tal vez al amo le guste el Vino de Elfo.

—Sí, tal vez me sienta bien.

El elfo le sirvió el vino que resultó ser excelente. Draco miró el reloj, eran las ocho y cuarto, quería que Blaise llegase pronto. De repente el ascensor anunció su llegada y Blaise Zabini entró en el apartamento.

—¿Me has leído el pensamiento, Blaise?

—Pensé que como en la nota decías que querías hablar conmigo, que lo querrías hacer en privado, ¿me equivoco?

Draco fue hacia el aparador de las bebidas y le dijo a su amigo:

—¿Te apetece algo de beber?

—Un whisky de fuego no estaría mal.

Cuando el rubio le entregó el vaso a su amigo se dirigieron hacia la terraza.

—Creo que aquí tendremos más privacidad.

—¿Y bien, qué querías decirme?— le dijo el moreno apoyándose en la balaustrada de la terraza despreocupadamente.

—Tengo que decírselo, Blaise.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de eso?— dijo él incorporándose un poco.

—No quiero perderla ¿Sabes que esta noche ha tenido una pesadilla?

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha soñado conmigo y con el incidente del parque. Soñaba que yo lo miraba todo sin ayudarla.

—¿Te lo ha contado ella?

—No, pero estaba hablando en sueños y se le entendía todo ¿Sabes que es lo que he sentido cuando ella estaba retorciéndose y llorando?— Blaise negó con la cabeza— Asco. Me he dado asco a mí mismo por haberle hecho tanto daño. La tenías que haber visto temblar de miedo.

—¿No te da miedo lo que piense la gente?

—Me trae sin cuidado lo que puedan pensar —dijo Draco haciendo un ademán con la mano— Es mi vida, nadie tiene derecho a manipularme.

—¿Tu padre lo sabe?

—¿Te crees que soy tonto? Ya habrá tiempo para contárselo.

—Te va a matar

—No lo creo, soy su único hijo.— le dijo el rubio riendo.

—¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado?

—De algún cotilleo, seguro.

—Tu padre te ha estado buscando esposa.

—¿Qué? ¿Te lo ha dicho tu madre?

—En efecto. Estuvo hablando con sus amigas ¿No quieres saber quién es?

—Me da igual. — dijo Draco caminando hacia la balaustrada.— No me voy a casar con ella.

—Es Astória Greengrass

—¿Greengrass?

—Es la hermana pequeña de Dafne Greengrass, la que viene a nuestro curso. Es dos años menor que nosotros, la debes de haber visto alguna vez. Su madre está entusiasmada con el futuro compromiso.

—Se van a llevar una decepción.

—Draco, antes de decirle nada a Granger habla con tu padre. Haz las cosas bien, te lo digo por experiencia, no seas impulsivo.

—Hablas como si alguna vez te hubieses visto en la misma situación.

—Más o menos, pero ella era una Sangre Limpia.

—¿Quién?

—Pansy Parkinson.

—¡Por Merlín! Esta te la tenías bien callada amigo.

—Sí… ya. No es que no me guste hablar de ello, pero me trae malos recuerdos, que preferiría no recordar.

—Si no quieres hablar de ello no importa.

—No te preocupes. Nuestros padres querían que nosotros nos casásemos algún día, pero ella se encaprichó contigo y rompió el compromiso, pensando que vosotros acabaríais juntos.

—A ti te gusta Pansy ¿no?

—Siempre me ha gustado. Es diferente a las demás. Puede parecer una tonta, pero es mucho más astuta de lo que parece.

—Lo siento Blaise, si yo hubiese sabido algo de todo esto no me habría liado con ella, no le hubiera dado falsas esperanzas, sabes que no la aguanto.

—Lo sé. Se lo he intentado decir un montón de veces, pero ya sabes como es, cabezota como la que más.

—Todo puede cambiar. Blaise.

—¿Vas a hablar con tu padre?— le dijo su amigo cambiando de tema.

—Seguramente sí que lo voy a hacer, pero nada de lo que me diga me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—¿Sabe algo tu madre?

—No, pero creo que sospecha algo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada, solo me dijo que hiciese lo que me dijese el corazón.

—Tu madre es muy buena y te quiere muchísimo.

—También ella me comentó sobre el matrimonio de conveniencia y me dijo que no quería algo así para mí, en pocas palabras, que tenía que elegir yo.

—Tener a tu madre de tu parte te ayudará a convencer a tu padre.

—Supongo que sí. — Draco se quedó pensativo un momento— Entonces, ¿crees que tengo que esperar a decírselo?

—Haz lo que creas más correcto. Nadie mejor que tú para saber como se lo tomará tu padre. Es tu decisión.

Draco pensó que tal Blaise tenía razón, no quería disgustar a su padre en esos momentos difíciles, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de perder la oportunidad de recuperar a Hermione.

—Sé lo que voy a hacer con mi padre. Se lo diré, pero solo le diré una media verdad, solo lo suficiente para que se le quite la idea del matrimonio concertado de la cabeza.

—¿Y Granger?

—Esperaré hasta el sábado por la noche, hasta que yo haya hablado con mis padres.

De repente, unos golpes en el cristal de la puerta de la terraza los sobresaltaron. Cuando Draco se giró para ver qué era el ruido se quedó pasmado. Ante las puertas de la terraza estaba Hermione, pero no parecía la misma. Blaise pasó por su lado, en dirección al salón y le dijo:

—Draco, me parece que vas a tener una noche movidita— y entró en el ático. Cogió la mano de la castaña y se la llevó a los labios— Creo que te debo una disculpa, me he comportado como un…

—Cabrón.— lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.— Disculpas aceptadas Zabini, pero te lo advierto, espero que te comportes.

—Ya, ya lo sé. No quiero acabar en San Mungo, tranquila.

Draco se había quedado en la terraza, incapaz de moverse del sitio. Lo que habían visto sus ojos lo había dejado pasmado. Hermione Granger lo tenía loco. Su mirada la había recorrido de arriba abajo sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido color lila que le llegaba a medio muslo, el pelo recogido en u moño alto desenfadado y completaba la imagen unos zapatos negros de tacón. Ese vestido, que daba rienda suelta a la imaginación de Draco, era una tortura para él, y tuvo que reconocer que era la chica más guapa que conocía, ni la Weasley ni ninguna otra podían compararse a ella.

Nunca la había visto bien vestida, exceptuando el baile de Navidad, pero había estado tan agobiado con Pansy, que apenas había reparado en ella. De pronto, Draco reaccionó al ver a Blaise flirteando con Hermione. Entró en el ático y fue al lado de ella.

—Estás muy hermosa, Granger. Pensé que no tenías nada qué ponerte.— Draco cogió la mano que tenía Blaise entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios, como un buen caballero.

Hermione se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, bajó la mirada y se quedó absorta mirando como sus manos estaban entrelazadas en las de Draco.

—¿De verdad te gusta? En realidad era un vestido largo de noche, pero le he hecho unos retoques con la varita.

—Estás genial, Hermione.

La castaña se estremeció al oír su nombre salir de los labios de Draco, nunca se acostumbraría a oírselo decir.

—Bueno, como dijiste que teníamos que celebrar algo.

—Pero es que no celebramos nada.— dijo Draco.

—Podemos celebrar que no estoy en San Mungo — intervino Blaise, y los tres se echaron a reír.

La cena fue perfecta, los tres empezaron a hablar de las clases de pociones y de los desastres que causaba Neville.

—¿Os acordáis del día en que el caldero de Longbottom empezó a saltar de mesa en mesa y lo dejó todo hecho un asco?— dijo Draco.

—Sí, no me escuchó bien lo que le decía y en lugar de echar raíz de sicómoro, puso raíz de arbusto nervioso. Ese día pensé que el profesor Snape lo maldecía de verdad.

—El pobre Longbottom, se quedó blanco como la cal y empezó a sudar. Cuando Snape le dijo que estaría castigado tres semanas, parecía que había sido él el que se había tomado esa raíz.

—No tenemos que reírnos de Neville, es un gran mago y de los más valientes. Pocos se habrían atrevido a matar a la serpiente de Voldemort ante sus propias narices. — lo defendió Hermione.

Los dos Slytherin se quedaron callados un momento, pensando en lo que la castaña les acababa de decir.

–Hay que reconocer que Longbottom tiene agallas. —dijo de pronto Draco.

—Sí, a mí me hubiera gustado estar allí para verlo, seguro que fue impresionante. — dijo Blaise.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Draco sugirió tomar algo en la terraza. Blaise se tomó una copa y enseguida dio una excusa para largarse y dejarlos solos.

—Me parece que me tengo que marchar, mañana tengo una reunión con los abogados de mi madre y voy a tener que levantarme temprano, así que ha sido un placer cenar con vosotros.

—Te acompaño hasta el ascensor.— le dijo Draco.

Los dos amigos se encaminaron hacia el vestíbulo, Draco llamó al ascensor.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, amigo.— le advirtió Blaise al rubio.

—Descuida, me voy a portar como un auténtico caballero.

Cuando Draco volvió a la terraza se encontró con que Hermione estaba apoyada en la balaustrada, observando la cuidad toda iluminada. Estaba hermosa bajo el resplandor de las luces de las calles y los coches. Los mechones que se le habían escapado del peinado, ondulaban bajo una suave brisa de verano. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y le susurró al oído, desde su espalda:

—¿En qué estás pensando, Granger?

Hermione se sobresaltó, no se esperaba que Draco se acercase tanto a ella y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Estaba pensando en las cosas que me han salido mal durante estas semanas. Mi vida es un desastre. Nada me sale como yo quiero y lo que anhelo no lo puedo conseguir. La vida puede ser muy injusta.

—Yo también pensé esto mismo, hasta hace unos días. Hay una cosa que quiero y la voy a conseguir, cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Tu inocencia?— preguntó Hermione, sabedora de que él no se refería a eso.

—A parte de eso.— sonrió Draco, acariciando el hombro de la castaña.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— le preguntó Hermione, conteniendo el aliento al sentir el tibio contacto de la mano del rubio.

Draco se inclinó un poco más hacia el oído de ella e inhaló el perfume de flores silvestres que tanto le gustaba.

—Lo sabrás a su debido momento, Granger.— hubo una pausa y Draco se colocó al lado de Hermione para contemplar junto a ella la cuidad.

—¿Vas a volver a Hogwarts?

—Depende de sí consigo lo que quiero o no.

—Yo sí voy a regresar. Quiero sacarme mis EXTASIS y seguir con mi formación. Tal vez me meta en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, para mejorar las condiciones de vida y laborales de los elfos domésticos o también en el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Creo que Charles me aceptaría como su ayudante, se me dan bien las leyes.

—Estoy seguro que llegarás muy lejos, elijas lo que elijas.— Draco se acercó un poco más a la castaña — ¿Te he dicho que esta noche estás muy hermosa?

—Sí.— Hermione lo miró nerviosa, estaba segura que él la besaría y no quería saber qué pasaría después, las cosas se podían descontrolar fácilmente. — ¿Qué hora es? Debe de ser ya muy tarde.

—Creo que son las doce y media— le dijo él sonriendo— ¿Estás cansada?

—Un poco. Además, mañana tengo que escribir el alegato final y quiero estar descansada, quiero hacerlo bien.

—Ve a descansar entonces.—Diciendo esto, Draco la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a los labios, primero besó el dorso y luego la palma y la muñeca.

Hermione se quedó hipnotizada viendo como el Slytherin le besaba la mano, eran besos tiernos y cálidos, como si quisiera decirle algo sin tener que decírselo. Sus miradas se encontraron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de ambos.

Hermione se acercó a Draco instintivamente, su subconsciente le decía que quería que él la besara por todo su cuerpo, que la acariciase hasta la embriaguez, pero ella se dijo que era una locura, un deseo imposible, solo eran amigos, de eso se había intentado convencer todo el tiempo, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, ya no estaba tan segura.

Draco estaba luchando consigo mismo por no abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla hasta que se derritiese entre sus brazos, tuvo que controlarse, tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla era una tortura. Vio como ella se le acercaba con sus ojos clavados en los suyos, pero tenía que ser realista, si la besaba ahora, no sabía como podían acabar y tal vez eso sería el fin de una posible relación, tenía que controlarse y dejarla marchar.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

La castaña tuvo que esforzarse por hacer obedecer a su cuerpo, para que hiciese lo correcto y se diese la vuelta para encaminarse hacia su habitación. Quería gritar de frustración, pero era lo correcto. Una vez allí se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama sabiendo que le sería difícil conciliar el sueño.

Draco esperó un rato, para dar tiempo a Hermione a que se durmiese. Se terminó la copa, tomándose su tiempo, y se dirigió a su habitación. Al pararse delante de su puerta se giró para contemplar la de la castaña, no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Se desvistió y se metió en la cama, no se preocupó de ponerse nada encima, ya que hacía un poco de calor y se metió en la cama con la ropa interior.

Le costó varias horas conciliar el sueño pensando que le diría su padre a la mañana siguiente. A las siete y media se despertó y se vistió a toda prisa, quería llegar temprano a la Mansión Malfoy. Cuando entró en el salón, Hermione ya estaba desayunando.

—Buenos días, Granger, veo que te has levantado muy pronto.

—Es que no he dormido muy bien y a las siete ya estaba cansada de dar vueltas en la cama. Creo que son los nervios del juicio.

Draco se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a desayunar, a los pocos minutos sonó el timbre del ascensor anunciando la llegada del abogado.

—¿Muy buenos días a todos! Señorita Granger ¿está ya preparada para trabajar duro? Hoy tenemos que dejarlo todo listo.

—Me tendrá que disculpar, señor Dickinns, — intervino Draco —, pero hoy voy a tener que ausentarme toda la mañana, tengo que solucionar un asunto antes del juicio.

—Claro, señor Malfoy, no se preocupe. Granger y yo tenemos bastante trabajo antes de repasarlo todo con usted.

—Gracias, por la tarde ya estaré con ustedes.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Malfoy?

—No, no te preocupes. Es un asunto personal. Es algo relacionado con lo que te dije anoche, sobre lo que quiero conseguir, ya lo sabrás. — miró su reloj — En fin, será mejor que me marche, cuanto antes acabe con esto mejor.

Sin decir nada más, Draco cogió su chaqueta y se marchó, entró en el ascensor y salió a la calle para meterse en el callejón del edificio y desaparecerse hacia la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba nervioso cuando entró en el gran vestíbulo blanco. Un elfo doméstico lo recibió.

—¿Está mi padre en casa?— preguntó él en un tono seco.

—Sí, joven amo. El amo está en su estudio.— dijo el pequeño ser haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

—¿Y mi madre?

—En su recámara, amo.

—Gracias.

El elfo levantó la vista de golpe ante esa muestra de amabilidad por parte de uno de los Malfoy, no podía creer que el hijo de los amos le hubiese dado las gracias y se quedó mirando como Draco subía las escaleras hacia la habitación del ama.

Draco había pensado que primero hablaría con su madre y luego los dos irían a hablar con Lucius. Tocó suavemente a la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos una elfina le abrió la puerta. Era muy anciana, llevaba una funda de almohada con encaje como vestido y llevaba el blanco cabello recogido debajo de una cubre tetera. Sus largas orejas de murciélago estaban marchitas y las arrugas surcaban su bondadoso rostro dónde predominaban unos ojos azules tan grandes como pelotas de tenis.

—Buenos días, Glenda — saludó Draco —, ¿está mi madre despierta?

—Sí, joven amo. Pase, el ama se alegrará de verle.

Draco entró en la habitación y siguió a la elfina hasta la recámara de su madre. Glenda hacía muchos años que servía a su madre, estaba con ella desde mucho antes de que se casara con su padre. Era muy obediente y leal, quería a su madre, la adoraba. Entraron en un saloncito, decorado muy sencillamente. Tenía una gran chimenea y cómodos sillones, al otro lado había un secreter con una silla tallada y enfrente de la puerta había una ventana enorme que daba a los jardines.

—Ama, su hijo ha venido a visitarla.

Narcisa Malfoy estaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro. Alzó la vista sorprendida y una sonrisa iluminó su bello rostro.

—¡Draco, hijo mío, qué sorpresa! Ven, siéntate a mi lado.— le dijo ella, señalando uno de los sillones.

Draco besó a su madre en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Buenos días, madre.

—¿Pasa algo, hijo? — preguntó Narcisa preocupada.

—Quería hablar contigo primero, antes de hacerlo con papá. — miró a su madre a los ojos — Tengo algo que deciros.

—Supongo que será importante.

—Para mí lo es

Narcisa cerró el libro sobre su regazo y miró a su hijo a los ojos.

—Adelante, hijo, dímelo.

—Verás, madre, he conocido a una persona muy importante para mí. Me he enamorado de ella. Lo que pasa es que ella no es como nosotros, no es de nuestro estatus. Es hija de muggles— Draco miró a su madre, quería ver la reacción de ella ante esa confesión, pero para su sorpresa,

ella estaba sonriendo. Eso desconcertó al pobre muchacho.

—Es la amiga de Potter ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes que es ella?— esas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría para Draco.

—He estado hablando con Severus, hijo. Él me contó lo preocupado que estabas por ella cuando vino a buscarnos de Azkaban, y luego está tu pesadilla. — Narcisa cogió la mano de su hijo— Soy tu madre, Draco, y sé que la quieres. Por mí no hay inconveniente, hijo. Es hermosa, inteligente, valiente y será una Malfoy espléndida. El problema ahora es tu padre, ¿no?

—Madre, ya sabe como es él, cómo piensa. No le gustará. No le gustan los hijos de muggles. No lo va a entender.

—Tu padre va a tener que conformarse con esto.

—¡Pero si ya me ha buscado esposa! —exclamó Draco con rabia.

—Lo sé. Yo le dije que primero hablase contigo, pero no me hizo caso.

—No pienso casarme con Astória Greengrass.

—También lo sé, hijo. ¿Has venido para eso a hablar con tu padre?

—Claro. Voy a decírselo todo. ¿Me ayudarás, madre?

—Por supuesto, Draco. Vamos, tu padre debe de estar en su estudio.

—Sí, allí estaba cuando llegué.

Madre e hijo bajaron las escaleras lentamente. En aquel momento, Draco sentía miedo, temía la reacción de su padre. Lucius Malfoy era una persona muy temperamental y sus reacciones eran inesperadas. Pero tenía la confianza que siendo él su único hijo, comprendería su situación. Tenía que ser así.

Narcisa tocó a la puerta tranquilamente y la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado tras un escritorio de ébano enorme, con el escudo de la familia Malfoy grabado en el frente.

—Buenos días, querido. Draco ha venido de visita.

—Buenos días, padre.— la voz del rubio sonó quebrada y ronca, estaba muerto de miedo. — En realidad estoy aquí para hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué, Draco? — la voz arrastrada y neutra del señor Malfoy le hizo sentir un frío letal en la espina dorsal de Draco —Espero que sea importante, porque estoy muy ocupado.

—Lo es, papá. Es sobre Astoria Greengrass.

Lucius dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hijo a los ojos. Los ojos de Lucius eran iguales de intensos y profundos como los de su hijo, eran del mismo tono gris glacial que caracterizaban a la familia Malfoy. Los ojos del padre se clavaron en los del hijo y no se movieron de allí mientras le preguntaba:

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso, Draco?

—Sé que has estado hablando con los padres de Astória para concertar nuestro matrimonio.

—Es una buena familia, hijo.

—Pero lo has hecho sin consultarme antes, padre.— Draco tragó saliva con dificultad, ahora le tocaba ser valiente y plantarle cara — ¿Te has preguntado si yo ya conocía a alguien, papá?

—No, pero seguramente no es apropiada para ser una Malfoy. — Lucius lo taladró con su mirada — ¿Por qué tú ya tienes a alguien, no es así hijo?

—Es perfecta para ser mi esposa, padre.

—¿De Sangre Limpia? — Draco bajó la mirada, esa era la pregunta que había esperado desde un principio. Su padre no había cambiado, era el mismo de siempre. La Sangre era lo primero, pero no para él.

—Lucius, querido, ¿tan importante es la Sangre? — intervino Narcisa, en rescate de su hijo.

—Somos una de las pocas familias de Sangre Limpia que quedan en Inglaterra y hay que mantenerla tal y como está. Los Greengrass, son una familia antiquísima y están dispuestos a unir las familias.

-—Te recuerdo, Lucius, que en todas las familias hay sangre mestiza, ninguna es pura en estos tiempos. Mi hermana Andrómeda es un claro ejemplo de ello, y los Black siempre alardearon de su pureza.

Lucius miró a su hijo, una sospecha había surgido en su mente. Se acercó a Draco y lo cogió por el cuello de su camiseta.

—No te habrás atrevido a escoger una mestiza, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Draco chispearon llenos de odio.

—Soy mayor de edad para escoger a quien quiera, padre. Ni tu ni nadie va a decirme con quién voy a casarme. — Lucius se quedó petrificado ante las palabras de su hijo, pero no lo soltó, siguió amarrándolo con fuerza de la ropa —Ya puedes decirles a los Greengrass que no hay compromiso.

—Si quieres seguir formando parte de esta familia, Draco, vas a tener que acatar mis órdenes.

—Estoy harto de obedecer tus deseos, padre. Una vez te hice caso y mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, solo por uno de tus malditos caprichos. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiera, y si tengo que renunciar a mi apellido, ten por seguro que lo haré.

Las manos de Lucius empezaron a temblar de rabia. Draco lo desafiaba con su mirada, había perdido todo miedo hacia su padre, sabía que si se lo proponía, podía maldecirle y largarse de esa casa y no volver jamás.

Lucius miraba a su hijo sin poder creer que lo hubiese desafiado. Miró las manos sujetando a su primogénito y las vio temblar. Estaba fuera de sí. Nadie se había atrevido, en su vida, a desafiarlo de aquella manera. Levantó uno de sus brazos con el puño apretado y lo descargó con rabia sobre la cara de Draco.

El golpe lo vio venir mucho antes de que su padre alzase el brazo. Draco fue mucho más rápido que él y sacó su varita. Al mismo tiempo que su padre asestaba el golpe, él le lanzó una maldición que lo hizo volar por los aires y se estrelló contra uno de los sofás de cuero del otro extremo de la sala. El rubio caminó hacia su padre y lo contempló en el suelo casi inconsciente. De repente Lucius se levantó del suelo y apuntó a su hijo con su varita, pero en aquel momento intervino Narcisa, interponiéndose entre los dos hombres de la familia.

—Lucius, por favor, sé razonable por una vez. Es nuestro hijo, nuestra sangre. Piensa en lo que te dije una vez.— sin que se diera cuenta, Narcisa le quitó la varita a su esposo—. Los tiempos han cambiado, la sangre ya no es lo más importante. Sé que nos educaron de una manera estricta y precisa, pero hay que adaptarse a los tiempos que vienen. Intenta pensar de otra manera, Lucius, e intenta ponerte en el lugar de tu hijo. Nuestra familia necesita sangre nueva. Las familias puras estamos perdiendo nuestros poderes, cada vez nacen más squibs y vamos a perder nuestra magia. Recapacita, Lucius, puede ser beneficioso para todos. Podemos ser un claro ejemplo de prosperidad y evolución para las demás familias. Ahora que el Señor Tenebroso ya no está la sangre es lo de menos y tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

Narcisa miró a su esposo, tenía los ojos brillantes y sus manos unidas a las de él. Al cabo de una larga pausa, Lucius habló, mirando a su hijo.

—Tienes que demostrarme que ella será digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy, sino, no te vas a casar con ella y te casarás con Astória Greengrass ¿Me has entendido, hijo?

Draco lo miró estupefacto. Eso no había querido decir un NO y estaba seguro que Hermione era capaz de convencer a su padre, que era capaz de demostrarle que era mejor que cualquier otro mago o bruja de Sangre Limpia.

—Quiero saber quién es ella.

—Lo sabrás a su debido momento, papá. Y esto no es negociable.

—Lucius, confía en tu hijo.—intervino la señora Malfoy.

—¿Tu sabes quien es ella?

—Ya verás que es perfecta. Además, es muy hermosa, lucirá divina con los diamantes de la familia.

Lucius fulminó a su esposa con la mirada, pero se giró hacia su hijo y le dijo:

—¿Hay algo más que me tengas que decir?

—No, padre. Ahora tengo que hacer un encargo. Si quieres puedo venir a comer con vosotros.

—Eso estaría muy bien, hijo. — dijo Narcisa.

—¿A la hora de siempre?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, entonces me marcho.

Draco salió del estudio y se dirigió hacia la chimenea del vestíbulo, cogió polvos Flu y se metió entre las llamas esmeralda.

—¡Caldero Chorreante!


	26. Chapter 26 Confesiones al Alba

26. CONFESIONES AL ALBA

Draco salió en la abarrotada taberna, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el patio trasero y tocó con su varita los ladrillos que daban paso al Callejón Diagón. Salió a la concurrida calle y se dirigió hacia la joyería en la que su madre siempre compraba todas sus joyas. Iba a comprar un regalo para Hermione. En la tienda se demoró un buen rato, pero encontró lo que estaba buscando, un colgante que creía que le gustaría a la castaña. Cuando salió de la tienda volvió al Caldero Chorreante y allí tomó una cerveza de mantequilla, necesitaba tomar algo antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a su padre. Estuvo pensando en lo que había pasado en su casa. Su padre se había atrevido a golpearlo. Nunca le había puesto la mano encima a él, pero tenía que pensar que él siempre había hecho lo que su padre le había ordenado, nunca lo había desobedecido ni le había hablado de la forma en la que se había dirigido a él esa mañana.

Había demostrado un coraje que nunca había pensado tener, había superado el terror que le provocaba su padre. Siempre le había temido, muchas veces había oído hablar a su padre sobre las cosas que había hecho a los muggles y a los Sangre Sucia, aquella mañana había temido que le hiciese lo mismo a él, aunque tenía la esperanza de que como era su único hijo no se atrevería a tocarlo jamás. Se equivocó, lo había intentado golpear. Lo habría conseguido si él no hubiese sido más rápido que su padre, pero lo venció, le dio su merecido.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando volvió a mirarse el reloj ya era mediodía. Entró en la chimenea del local y regresó a la Mansión Malfoy. Al salir al vestíbulo de su casa, fue directamente a su habitación, no quería cruzarse con nadie hasta la hora de la comida, estaba impaciente por volver a ver a Hermione, quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo que él. Poco antes de la hora de comer, salió de su habitación y se dispuso a bajar hacia el comedor, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la recámara de su madre y ella apareció en el pasillo.

—Hijo, puedes venir un momento, por favor.

Draco entró en la habitación de su madre. Era una estancia amplia y muy luminosa, decorada en tonos amarillos y blancos. Narcisa se acercó a una cómoda, abrió un cajón y sacó una caja de terciopelo negra.

—Esto es para ti, hijo.— le dijo ella entregándole la caja.

—¿Qué es?

—Es el anillo de compromiso de los Black.— Draco la miró interrogante— Sabes que tu padre no te dará el de la familia Malfoy, hasta que él no acepte a la señorita Granger y supongo que tendrás que darle algo cuando te le declares, ¿no?

—Mamá, acabo de comprarle algo en la joyería del Callejón Diagón.

—Pero un anillo es ideal para estos momentos.

—Me lo llevaré, pero no sé si se lo voy a dar, lo veré sobre la marcha. Ella aun no sabe nada.

—Todo saldrá bien, hijo, ya lo verás. Vayamos a comer, no hay que hacer esperar a tu padre.

La comida como siempre. Normal. Su padre no le sacó el tema y él tampoco lo sacó, no quería tentar a la suerte. Nadie habló durante la hora que duró la comida, Draco lo prefirió así. Sobre las tres de la tarde llegó al ático. Hermione y Charles estaban en el estudio trabajando. El elfo doméstico salió a recibirlo.

—Bienvenido, joven amo.

—¿Puedes dejar estas dos cajas en mi habitación, Sammy? Déjalas en uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia y recogió las dos cajitas para llevarlas a la habitación, mientras él se dirigía hacia el estudio. Tocó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. El abogado estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, que había girado hacia el escritorio, y Hermione estaba de pie ante él, en medio de la sala, leyendo lo que había escrito. Era el alegato final que la tenía tan preocupada. Draco le hizo una señal para que no parase, mientras se sentaba al lado de Charles. La voz de ella era enérgica, segura y llena de convicción en lo que decía. Su discurso era potente y conciso. Cuando terminó, Draco se sintió orgulloso de ella y estaba convencido que ganarían esa batalla.

—¿Qué le ha parecido, señor Malfoy? — preguntó el abogado, levantándose del sillón.

—Insuperable — le respondió el rubio, haciendo otro tanto.

—Tiene razón, esta chica es brillante.

—¿Lo tienen todo terminado? — preguntó Draco.

—Todo. Solo nos falta repasarlo todo, de principio a fin.

Los tres se pusieron manos a la obra. Repasarlo todo les llevó toda la tarde y parte de la noche, el asunto tenía muchos pergaminos y a última hora surgieron nuevas posibles preguntas. Sobre las diez de la noche, Charles dio por concluido todo.

—Me parece que lo tenemos todo bastante claro. Siempre habrá algún punto que no nos hayamos planteado, pero todo tiene solución. Además, cuento con la mejor ayudante que he tenido, no hay dudas que venceremos.

—Sobretodo tenemos que tener en cuenta que tenemos al Ministerio y a Harry de nuestra parte, esto son puntos a nuestro favor. — puntualizó Hermione.

—¿Se quedará a cenar, Charles? — preguntó Draco.

—Sí, por que no. Ahora ya llegar un poco más tarde no pasará nada.

Los tres recogieron todos los pergaminos de encima del escritorio, colocando cada uno en su correspondiente dossier, después se dirigieron al salón, donde Draco desapareció hacia el interior de la cocina para avisar al elfo de que serían uno más a cenar.

Hermione y el abogado se sentaron en un sofá a conversar, mientras esperaban a Draco.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su padre?

—Mucho más tranquilo, gracias. Lo de Chloe le ha afectado mucho, pero ayer le enseñé los papeles del juicio y se quedó muy impresionado con el enorme empeño que ponemos en él. Tiene fe en nosotros, sobretodo en usted, señorita Granger. Me dijo que sus argumentos eran brillantes y que sería una gran Abogada Mágica.

Hermione se ruborizó, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la elogiaba de esa manera, siempre lo hacían sus padres, pero no quería ponerse melancólica en esos momentos.

—Mañana voy a ir a hablar con el Señor Ministro, para ultimar los preparativos del juicio, tiene que estar todo coordinado. También voy a hablar con Rita Skeeter, me debe un favor, y nos puede ser útil tenerla de nuestra parte.

—¿Crees que podemos confiar en ella, Granger?

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír a Draco a su lado, no había notado que se sentase o que entrase en el salón.

—Me lo debe. Además, yo sé un secreto de ella que no le conviene que se sepa.

—Así que sabes de su animagia ¿eh, Granger?

—Ahora ya sabes por que me debe un favor, ya la amenacé una vez y funcionó, no veo por que esta vez no tendría que ser efectivo.

—Eres muy astuta, me gusta esa vena Slytherin que sacas de vez en cuando.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy!

En ese momento, Sammy anunció la cena y todos se sentaron en la mesa para degustar la excelente comida que preparaba el elfo. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Charles se despidió de ellos.

—Ha sido una velada muy agradable, chicos, pero ahora sí que me tengo que marchar. Así que quedamos el Lunes, a las nueve, en el Ministerio de Magia. El juicio es a las nueve y media, yo os esperaré en el Atrio, hay que ser puntuales.

Draco lo acompañó hasta el ascensor, como siempre y cuando volvió al salón, Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá. Se sentó a su lado y vio que ella estaba con la mirada perdida y se abrazaba las rodillas.

—¿Estás bien, Granger?

Ella lo miró con angustia y miedo en su mirada.

—Estoy aterrorizada de que todo esto no nos salga bien.

—¿Qué?

—Que Chloe no vuelva a casa, que tu padre tenga que pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban y que tú sigas el mismo camino. No soportaría verte marchar hacia prisión.

—¿Por qué? — Draco veía como unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban las pálidas mejillas de la castaña, mientras le hacía esa pregunta, se sentó más cerca de ella rozándole la mejilla con el pulgar, para borrarle una de las lágrimas.

—Porque sí. Porque no sería justo, porque definitivamente, todo me habría salido mal en esta vida y necesito que algo me vaya bien.

—¿Qué quieres que vaya bien?— preguntó el rubio, acercándose a ella un poco más.

—Nuestra amistad.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Hermione?

—¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?-— preguntó entre sorprendida y enfadada, alzando la vista hacia él— Somos amigos ¿no?

—Más que eso. —susurró Draco.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso, Malfoy?

—Nada, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, estás cansada y has de descansar.

Draco se levantó del sofá y tiró de Hermione de la mano para que ella hiciese lo mismo y la arrastró hacia la habitación. Cuando estuvieron ante la puerta del cuarto de ella, Draco le deseó buenas noches.

—Lo mismo te digo, Malfoy.

Hermione entró en su habitación. Se desvistió y se puso el pijama. A los pocos minutos de meterse en la cama, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Draco también se durmió pronto, pero tuvo un sueño agitado. La pesadilla volvió igual que siempre, pero al final hubo una pequeña, pero horrible variación.

…_Draco vio como el hombre lobo echaba a correr tras la castaña y él se quedó paralizado de miedo sabiendo, intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación._

_Otro grito se oyó seguido de un fuerte golpe. El Slytherin salió del trance en el que estaba y empezó a correr desesperadamente. Al llegar a lo alto de la escalera se le heló la sangre. La imagen que vio lo dejó paralizado de miedo y dolor. _

_A los pies de la escalera yacía el cuerpo inerte de Hermione y el licántropo estaba encima de ella desgarrándole la garganta y el pecho, pero lo que más le impactó, fue la figura que estaba detrás de ellos. Allí plantado, con su imponente figura, con sus ropas de mortífago, estaba Lucius Malfoy, su padre. El mortífago miró a su hijo con odio y le dijo:_

_ —Te advertí, hijo, que tenía que ser digna de ser una Malfoy y una asquerosa Sangre Sucia hija de muggles no es lo que quiero para ti. Nunca será de la familia y esta es la única manera de hacerte entrar en razón.— Lucius miró a Greyback.— Mátala._

_ —Padre, por favor, yo la amo. _

_ —¿Cómo te atreves?— dijo el mortífago, haciendo un ademán al licántropo para que se detuviese._

_ —Amo a Hermione, ella lo es todo para mí… No la mates._

_ —Tu ya no eres mi hijo. Mátala de una vez._

_Entonces el licántropo se inclinó sobre Hermione y le clavó los colmillos en el abdomen, desgarrándola y haciendo que el charco de sangre de su alrededor se agrandase aun más._

_El muchacho baja los escalones a toda prisa y se arrodilla junto a la chica. Hermione está temblando y él la coge en brazos y la coloca en su regazo, sin importarle que lo manchara de sangre. Verla morir no era algo que hubiese pensado y empezó a sollozar, haciendo que todo su cuerpo empezase a temblar. De pronto sintió que algo húmedo le rozaba la cara, cuando abre los ojos ve la mano de ella que caía inerte al suelo. Draco se la coge y se la lleva a los labios. Las miradas de ambos se cruzan y ella con voz áspera y leve le dice:_

_ —Fue maravilloso mientras duró... Draco te amo._

_Él la miró aterrado, no sabía que decir. De pronto unas fuertes convulsiones se apoderaron del cuerpo de la Gryffindor y unos oscuros borbotones de sangre salieron por su boca, ella lo miró asustada y solo pudo susurrar:_

_ —Te amo.— y una última violenta convulsión la sacudió para quedar inmóvil en sus brazos._

_ —¡No!— el dolor, la impotencia y la desesperación se apoderaron de Draco, que se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de la chica que amaba, los sollozos lo dominaron por completo y solo pudo gritar— ¡Hermione, no…! ¡Nooo!_ .

Ese grito desgarrador, de pronto fue eclipsado por una risa demente que retumbaba por todo el castillo. Draco alzó la vista del cuerpo sin vida de Hermione y vio como su padre se marchaba del lugar haciendo hondear la capa alrededor de sus pies".

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer y un ruido despertó a Hermione. Encendió la luz y miró a su alrededor. No había nada extraño. Estaba a punto de apagar la luz de nuevo, cuando volvió a oír el sonido. Era como un quejido que provenía del pasillo. Se levantó de la cama y salió al oscuro pasillo. De repente, de nuevo se escuchó el lamento, esta vez estaba segura de que provenía de la habitación de Draco. No sabía que hacer, tal vez se enfadaría con ella porque había entrado ahí, pero tenía que asegurarse de que él estaba bien, no se perdonaría que le pasase algo.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta del cuarto. El ambiente olía a él, a esa mezcla de sándalo y mar que la tenía cautivada. Encendió la luz y vio que la estancia era igual de grande que la suya y estaba decorada con los colores de Slytherin. Hermione se acercó a una cama enorme de ébano tallado, donde había una figura que se retorcía y gemía sin control. Se quedó paralizada al verlo, estaba sudoroso, con el torso desnudo y todo su cuerpo temblaba, lo que ella había pensado que eran gemidos, en realidad eran sollozos. Draco estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡Dios mío, Draco! — Hermione subió a la cama sin pensárselo y sacudió al rubio con todas sus fuerzas.— ¡Draco, despierta. Es solo una pesadilla, no es real!

Draco la llamaba, sumergido en el profundo sueño, decía cosas ininteligibles para ella. Hermione lo sacudió de nuevo, quería despertarlo a toda costa, no soportaba verlo sufrir de aquella manera. De pronto, las palabras de Draco empezaron a tener sentido, eran fragmentos de algunas frases, pero se entendían claramente.

—Padre, por favor, yo la amo… Amo a Hermione, ella lo es todo para mí… No la mates… Hermione, no… ¡Noo!

De repente, Draco se incorporó en la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza y con lágrimas empapando su rostro. Instintivamente, Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, solo ha sido una pesadilla. Yo estoy bien, igual que tú.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, llenando sus pulmones del aroma a flores silvestres de ella. Draco se dijo que ella tenía razón, que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla y que ella estaba bien y a su lado. Lentamente alzó su cara hacia la de ella, rozando su garganta con sus labios, besando cada centímetro de su piel. Le besó el mentón, las mejillas, los ojos y la frente, para luego recrearse en su boca, haciendo que ella separase sus labios para recibirlo, correspondiendo a sus besos, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazasen y jugasen entre ellas, arrancándoles un suave gemido a los dos al ser correspondidos. Pronto tuvieron que separarse para coger aire y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Hermione, por favor, no me dejes nunca. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

Ella estaba atónita ante lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Era posible que él la amase? No sabía qué pensar. Podía ser posible. Había habido un momento, hacía unos días, que había visto amor en esas profundidades grises, que ahora la miraban. Hasta podía decir, que en ese momento la miraban con preocupación y deseo. Pero él era Draco Malfoy, su eterno enemigo, el que le había humillado durante seis años. Podía ser que en algún momento, él hubiese sentido deseo, atracción por ella. Como ejemplo estaba el día que lo interrogó. Ese día estaba segura que si no se hubiese detenido, la habría besado, pero eso no quería decir nada en absoluto.

Después estaba el suceso del parque. La había rescatado cuando ella pensó que moriría y luego la había llevado a su lugar seguro, fuera de todo peligro. Allí la había consolado, la había cuidado y era evidente que él estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Después, habían venido a su ático, para trabajar en la defensa del juicio, habían pasado cosas buenas y malas, hasta había pensado que él sentía algo especial por ella, pero todo eso se esfumó, cuando llegó Blaise Zabini. Draco empezó a comportarse groseramente, como lo había hecho en el colegio y la había rechazado abiertamente delante de su amigo. Y ahora, en medio de una pesadilla, dice que la ama y para cuando se despierta, la besa apasionadamente.

Esto era increíble. Tanto que había llorado porque este momento no sucedería nunca, y ahora estaba allí en brazos de Draco, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo soy de importante para ti, Malfoy?

—Más de lo que yo puedo demostrarte en toda mi vida.

—No juegues conmigo, Draco Malfoy. — dijo Hermione intentando zafarse de los brazos de él— Ya me han hecho bastante daño, no soportaría más.

—No estoy jugando, Hermione. — respondió Draco, afianzando sus brazos alrededor de ella.— Hace tiempo que siento esto por ti. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que quería conseguir una cosa costase lo que costase? — ella afirmó con la cabeza—Esa cosa eras tú, Hermione.

—Malfoy, por favor, no sigas.

—¿Por qué no me crees?

—Tu me dijiste que nunca podrías sentir nada por mí, que no podías estar con una Sangre Sucia. Y de la noche a la mañana nadie puede cambiar sin más.

—Era todo mentira, Hermione. — él la cogió por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos— Te he amado desde el día que pisamos Hogwarts. Tu me has cambiado, Hermione. Me has hecho abrir los ojos y ver que estaba equivocado.

—¿Desde Hogwarts? Eso no puede ser. Me has insultado, me has humillado, me has hecho la vida imposible, Malfoy. ¿Cómo puede ser?

—¿Te acuerdas de aquel día, en primero, cuando coincidimos en la biblioteca? Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. Quería conocerte, quería saber más de ti, pero luego me enteré que eras hija de muggles y tuve miedo. Desde ese día empecé a alimentar ese amor que sentía por ti, por odio, ese fue el primer paso hacia lo que llegamos a ser: enemigos.

—No quiero seguir escuchándote.— la castaña intentó zafarse de sus brazos de nuevo.

—Tienes que escucharme, por favor. — Draco no la dejó marchar y ella lo fulminó con su mirada— Te amo. Me ha costado mucho reconocer ese hecho, pero es la verdad. He intentado odiarte, pero me ha sido imposible. Me llegué a convencer de que te odiaba, y vi que tú hacías lo mismo. Nuestro odio era mutuo, o eso pensé yo hasta que nos encontramos de nuevo, seis años después. La noche en que apareciste en la Mansión Malfoy estuve aterrorizado, allí me di cuenta de que no te había olvidado, de que en el fondo seguía amándote. Esa noche pensé que sería la última que te vería con vida, pero os salvaron y me alegré que así hubiese sido.

—¿Por qué no lo impediste?

—No podía, estaba atado de pies y manos. Bellatrix me habría matado en el mismo instante que me hubiese puesto en su contra, no habría vacilado ni un segundo, aunque yo fuese su sobrino. — Draco vio el rencor en los ojos marrones de ella — Hermione, compréndelo, la vida de mi familia dependía de mí. Yo era el único en esos momentos que tenía algo de autoridad, mis padres ya no pintaban nada en el círculo del Señor Tenebroso, yo era el único mortífago de la familia Malfoy que estaba en activo… No sé por qué te explico algo que ya sabes. Lo expliqué todo cuando estábamos preparando las preguntas del juicio.— Draco la miró de nuevo, ella tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto detrás de su cabeza, porque sus ojos no lo miraban.— La noche del parque fue la más horrible que he vivido nunca. No te puedes imaginar el miedo que pasé. Cuando te encontré, todo se me borró de la mente, solo veía a ese hombre sacando un cuchillo y a ti, medio inconsciente en el suelo, debajo de él. No vacilé ni un momento. Lo maté, y nunca me voy a arrepentir de lo que hice. Era matarlo a él o perderte para siempre.

—Draco, por favor, no…— empezó a decir la castaña, pero él la interrumpió.

—Hermione, qué puedo hacer para que me creas. ¿Qué quieres que haga?— Draco la miraba impotente, no sabía como convencerla. De pronto se le ocurrió algo que seguramente sí la convencería.— ¿Sabes donde estuve ayer por la mañana?— ella lo miró a los ojos y meneó la cabeza negando.— Fui a hablar con mi padre. Le dije que estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti. No se lo tomó muy bien, hasta me amenazó con obligarme a casar con una Sangre Limpia de su elección. Evidentemente le dije que no, que solo me casaría con la persona que yo eligiese. Mi madre me ayudó, convenció a mi padre. Fue difícil, pero lo conseguimos. Solo le tengo que demostrar que eres digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy, y estoy seguro que con tu inteligencia y belleza lo vas a conseguir— Draco hizo que lo mirase a los ojos— ¿Te has convencido ya?

—Draco, yo… ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes?

Él sonrió tristemente.

—¿Me hubieses creído?

—Supongo que no.— la cabeza de Hermione hervía de información, tenía que poner orden a todo eso enseguida o se volvería loca.— Tu manera de actuar era desconcertante, no sabía qué pensar. Al principio me hice ilusiones. Que tal vez era posible que hubieses aprendido a amar a alguien diferente a ti, pero luego, cuando vino Blaise, todo se esfumó. Me hiciste mucho daño, yo me había enamorado de ti sin remedio, pero todo eso se desvaneció con las crueles palabras que me dijiste y me llegué a convencer de que lo único que conseguiría de ti, sería una amistad o tan siquiera eso.

—¿Aun me amas?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y se emocionó con lo que vio en ellos. Amor, preocupación, sinceridad. Ella se apretó contra él y clavó sus ojos marrones en los grises de él.

—Tal vez me arrepienta en algún momento de lo que voy a decir, pero… Sí, te amo. Creo que siempre te he amado, pero con tu actitud hacia mí, cambié ese amor por odio, hasta que tú has hecho que ese sentimiento que oculté en el fondo de mi corazón, surgiese de nuevo con más intensidad.

—¿Siempre me has amado?

—Al igual que tú, mi amor por ti empezó el primer día de colegio. Me fijé en un niño de cara de ángel y ojos de hielo que me sonreía en la fila de selección, pero tu boca empezó a soltar veneno hacia mí y decidí aparcar ese sentimiento que había nacido y empecé a odiarte a muerte. Pero eso cambió el día después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, el día que te interrogué. Hiciste resurgir de nuevo ese sentimiento, ese deseo, pero tuve miedo de lo que mi mente decía. Tomé la decisión de seguir con Ron y olvidarme de ti.

—Mala decisión.

—Sí, una muy mala decisión. Pero ahora estoy aquí, dispuesta a creerte y a seguir adelante.

Draco cogió el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente, juntando sus cuerpos, queriendo que se convirtiesen en uno solo. Las manos de Draco empezaron a descender lentamente por el cuello y las clavículas, siguiendo hacia los hombros, trazando un sendero de besos a lo largo de su garganta, para ir bajando más abajo, justo dónde empezaba el escote del pijama de Hermione.

Poco a poco ella se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sintiendo como las caricias de Draco hacían que le hirviera la sangre y se le acelerase el pulso, haciendo que su respiración fuese cada vez más dificultosa. Hermione, pasó sus manos por las amplias espaldas, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse a su roce. Las manos del rubio, fueron bajando hacia las caderas, acoplándose a sus curvas, queriendo estar más cerca de ella, ajustando su cuerpo al de ella. Pasó una de sus piernas entre las de ella y pasando parte de su peso sobre ella, poco a poco para no asustarla. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso con ella, ya que el pánico podía hacer acto de presencia en cualquier momento.

Hermione estaba inmersa en el mar de sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba con las caricias de Draco. Apenas se dio cuenta de que él estaba prácticamente sobre ella, solo sentía como sus manos se desplazaban por su cuerpo, sintiendo que una de las manos de él le acariciaba el muslo, haciendo que su pierna rodease su cintura. Entonces notó algo duro que se le clavaba en la cadera, sintiendo un suave y placentero hormigueo en la parte baja de su vientre.

La mente de la castaña, poco a poco, fue volviendo a la realidad y pensó que todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Apenas hacía unos minutos que habían descubierto sus sentimientos y ya estaban encaminados hacia el desastre. No. Hermione empujó suavemente a Draco, sin brusquedad.

—Draco, para… esto está yendo demasiado deprisa.

El rubio se incorporó sobre sus brazos y la miró asustado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente…

—¿Entonces…?

Hermione suspiró con resignación.

—No estoy segura de que tengamos que seguir adelante… A ver si me explico... Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Draco se incorporó completamente, quedando sentado ante ella, la miró y vio que ella también hacía lo mismo.

—Perdóname, nunca he ido en serio con una chica. En este tema soy un completo ignorante.

—Yo no soy una experta— dijo Hermione, riendo—, pero entre los dos lo conseguiremos.

Draco la abrazó, sentándola en su regazo.

—Vamos a ir lentamente, haciendo lo correcto, pero esto no nos impide besarnos.

La besó tiernamente, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior, arrancándole un gemido de frustración. Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que la besase con más intensidad.

—Hermione, me estás torturando. Si sigues así no voy a responder a mis actos.— Ella le sonrió pícaramente y se levantó de la cama— ¿A dónde vas?

—A ducharme, tengo mucho que hacer esta mañana.

—Sólo son las siete de la mañana, Granger.— dijo el rubio fastidiado.

—Tengo que ir al Ministerio. Si voy temprano, tal vez pueda hablar tranquilamente con Kingsley.

—Yo te acompaño.— le dijo él levantándose también de la cama.


	27. Chapter 27 El Ministerio de Magia

27. EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Hermione se fue hacia la puerta, pero Draco la interceptó a medio camino, rodeándole la cintura por la espalda, con sus brazos, besándole el cuello y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, antes de decirle en un susurro.

—Te amo, Sangre Sucia. Eres la persona más importante que tengo en estos momentos.

—No me gusta que me llames así. Lo odio.

—Es la costumbre, Hermione.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro del Slytherin. Su pulso se acercó y su respiración se hizo dificultosa, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir los labios de Draco en su cuello y las rodillas le flaquearon un poco, las manos de él le acariciaban el estómago y fueron subiendo hacia arriba. Ella se zafó de sus brazos, antes de que perdiesen el control nuevamente y llegó hasta la puerta, se giró y le sonrió.

—Así aprenderás, Hurón, a no llamarme de esa forma.— acabado de decir eso le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

La castaña llegó a su habitación flotando en una nube y con una sonrisa tonta en la boca. Por una vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, le salían las cosas como ella deseaba. Sabía que cuando se lo contase a Ginny se iba a armar un buen revuelo, pero era feliz. Después de tanto sufrir por culpa de sus errores, había encontrado a una persona que verdaderamente la amaba. Draco se lo acababa de demostrar, se había enfrentado a su padre por ella, le había plantado cara y ella haría todo lo posible por no defraudarlo, pero temía a Lucius Malfoy, había hecho cosas horribles a muggles y a mestizos, sabía de lo que era capaz ese hombre, por eso tenía miedo, por ella y por Draco, no quería terminar como muchas de sus víctimas.

Se duchó en un momento y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla de color gris perla. Se recogió el pelo en una gruesa trenza y salió de la habitación. En el salón se encontró que Draco había sido más rápido que ella y la esperaba en la mesa, dónde Sammy estaba sirviendo ya el desayuno.

—He estado pensando que para que esto salga bien, tal vez tenga que volver a casa de Ginny esta noche.

—¿Por qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, ni siquiera mis padres.— al nombrar a sus padres, el rubio vio que Hermione se estremecía y la alarma se encendió en su cabeza— Hermione, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te ha preocupado, ¿Qué es?

La castaña bajó la mirada sobre su plato, sabía que era una pésima mentirosa.

—Tengo miedo de tu padre.

—¿Qué? Hermione, él no sabe quién es la Sangre Sucia con la que estoy. Yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerte cuando se entere.

—¿No se lo has dicho? ¿No sabe quién soy?

—No, por ahora no es conveniente que se entere, la verdad, no me fío de él. Ya es un milagro de que haya aceptado que yo esté liado con una mestiza, pero como no sabe toda la verdad, todavía es pronto para lanzar campanadas de victoria. Las cosas se podrían complicar. Primero hay que demostrarle que eres la mejor, y qué mejor manera de demostrárselo que llevando a cabo nuestra defensa en los juicios.

—¿Juicios? Tenía entendido que solo participaría en el tuyo.

—Yo hablé con Charles, cuando lo acompañé al ascensor, y quedamos en que tú participarías en los dos juicios. Eso sí, mi padre no sabe nada —Draco miró su reloj — Son las siete y media, será mejor que acabemos de desayunar rápidamente y vayamos al Ministerio.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres venir, Draco?

—Claro que sí. Quiero ver las maquinaciones que os lleváis entre manos.

Al cabo de diez minutos los dos estaban ante la entrada de visitas, delante de la cabina telefónica. Entraron en la estrecha cabina, y los dos se tuvieron que apretar el uno contra el otro. Eso a Draco le encantó, tenía la excusa perfecta para besarla y ella no se podría escapar de sus brazos. Hermione miró nerviosa a Draco y vio que estaba sonriendo mientras la cogía entre sus brazos.

—¡Malfoy, que nos pueden ver!— gritó ella intentando zafarse de él en vano.

—Lo sé— dijo él mientras la besaba.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo terrible para separarse de él y descolgar el auricular del torcido aparato. Marcó el código y al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó la gélida voz de una mujer.

—Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

—Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy, venimos a visitar al Señor Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt.— dijo Hermione.

—Gracias— contestó la gélida voz femenina —. Visitantes, cojan sus chapas y colóquenselas en un lugar visible, por favor.

Desde el interior del aparato telefónico se escuchó un tintineo metálico, y por la abertura donde normalmente salen las monedas de la vuelta, salieron dos chapas plateadas con sus nombres y el motivo de la visita. Los dos se las pusieron como pudieron y la voz femenina se escuchó de nuevo:

—Visitantes del Ministerio, tendrán que someterse a un cacheo y entregar su varita mágica en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encuentra al final del Atrio.

De repente el suelo de la cabina empezó a traquetear y descendió hacia las entrañas de la ciudad, al cabo de un minuto escaso la cabina llegó a su destino y la puerta de la cabina se abrió sola mientras la voz femenina se hacía escuchar de nuevo.

—El Ministerio de Magia les desea un buen día.

Los dos salieron al final de un vestíbulo enorme de suelos de madera pulida, el techo era de un azul intenso en el que destacaban anuncios de todo tipo, las paredes estaban forradas de la misma madera oscura del suelo y en ellas destacaban unas chimeneas doradas, por las que magos y brujas entraban y salían. Hacia la mitad del vestíbulo había una fuente de oro.

Hermione recordaba que la primera fuente que había habido en ese lugar era un conjunto de estatuas, que consistían en una figura central, que era un mago, cuya varita señalaba al cielo. A su alrededor había una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico. Los tres últimos miraban con adoración a los dos humanos, de sus varitas salían chorros de agua, así como de la flecha del centauro, de la punta del sombrero del duende y de las orejas del elfo.

Después, el año anterior, esa fuente fue sustituida por una gigantesca composición de piedra negra que predominaba el Atrio. Se trataba de una enorme y sobrecogedora escultura de una bruja y un mago que, sentados en sendos tronos labrados y ornamentados, observaban a los empleados del ministerio que salían por las chimeneas, en la piedra, grabado con letras grandes se leía: "LA MAGIA ES PODER". Pero lo que había tomado como tronos eran en realidad montañas de cuerpos desnudos, muggles, hombres, mujeres y niños.

Pero ahora volvía a haber una fuente dorada en el medio de la gran sala. La castaña dio un paso hacia allí y se quedó parada ante lo que veía. Se trataba de una estatua de un mago joven, vestido con una túnica. Llevaba gafas y en su frente destacaba una característica cicatriz en forma de rayo. Tenía el semblante serio y su varita apuntaba hacia otro mago que estaba arrodillado ante él. Llevaba una túnica con capucha y llevaba una máscara plateada. Era un mortífago. El hombre alzaba las manos en señal de rendición, con las palmas hacia arriba. De la punta de la varita del héroe salía un chorro de agua que caía sobre las palmas de las manos del mortífago, en señal de purificación, en señal de perdón. En la base de la estatua había una inscripción en letras grandes que decía: "EL ÚLTIMO ENEMIGO SERÁ PERDONADO".

Draco se situó al lado de Hermione y le cogió de la mano.

—"El último enemigo será perdonado"— susurró el rubio.

—Es Harry, es...

—Impresionante, diría yo. ¿Potter sabe que tiene una estatua en el Ministerio?

—No, él nunca hubiera permitido que le hiciesen nada semejante.— Hermione miró a su alrededor, y vio que algunos de los empleados los miraban extrañados. De pronto se dio cuenta que él la tenía cogida de la mano — ¡Malfoy, que nos están mirando!

Ella se soltó de su mano y emprendió la marcha hacia el final del Atrio, donde estaba el mostrador de seguridad. Así como pasaban ante la fuente, se fijó en un cartel que había al lado de ella:

TODO LO RECAUDADO POR ESTA FUENTE SERÁ DESTINADO A LAS

VÍCTIMAS DE LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS Y A LOS FAMILIARES DE ESTAS.

Se dirigieron hacia las puertas doradas de los ascensores, donde la gente los arrastraba. Pero ellos se separaron de la multitud y torcieron hacia la izquierda, donde había un letrero que decía: _Seguridad_. Allí había una mesa con un chico joven sentado detrás de un mostrador. Vestía una túnica azul eléctrico y cuando los dos se pararon ante él alzó la cabeza del periódico _El Profeta_ que estaba leyendo.

—Buenos días, Eric —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger.— el chico levantó una varilla larga y dorada, como la antena de un coche, y la pasó alrededor de la castaña, ruborizándose en el proceso.— ¿Me presta su varita, por favor?

Hermione le tendió su varita y el chico la depositó sobre un extraño artilugio de latón que parecía una balanza. El aparato vibró unos segundos y de la base salió un estrecho pergamino. El vigilante lo arrancó y leyó:

—Veintidós centímetros, núcleo de fibras de corazón de dragón, madera de vid, siete años en uso. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto, Eric.

—Cómo ya sabe, señorita Granger, yo me quedo con el papelito y usted con su varita.— el chico miró la chapa y se quedó sorprendido.— ¿Va a visitar al Señor Ministro?

—Sí, venimos a hablar con él de un asunto muy importante.

El vigilante, al oír el plural "_venimos_", miró por primera vez a Draco y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, reconociéndolo al instante. Miró su chapa y el color de su rostro lo abandonó por completo, empezando a temblar.

—S-su v-varita, p-por f-favor.— tartamudeó el vigilante, sin dejar de mirar a Draco.

El Slytherin le tendió su varita con una de sus cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Cuando el muchacho la cogió, las manos le temblaban incontroladamente. El vigilante procedió de la misma manera que con Hermione. Primero le pasó la varilla alrededor de él y luego puso la varita de él sobre la balanza, vibró y salió el pedacito de pergamino.

—T-treinta centímetros, núcleo de fibras de corazón de dragón, madera de espino, dos semanas de uso. ¿C-correcto?

—Efectivamente.— le dijo Draco cogiendo su varita que le tendía el muchacho.

—Gracias Eric. Hasta luego— se despidió Hermione, que agarró del brazo a Draco y lo llevó hasta el fondo del Atrio, donde estaban las puertas doradas.

Entraron por las puertas y se encontraron en un vestíbulo más pequeño que el que habían dejado y se encontraron ante una veintena de ascensores con rejas de oro labrado. Hermione y Draco entraron en un ascensor vacío y las puertas se cerraron delante de ellos. El ascensor dio una fuerte sacudida y empezó su descenso hacia las profundidades de Londres.

El trayecto fue algo largo, ya que tenían que subir hasta arriba del todo. El despacho de Kingsley estaba en la primera planta y tenían que subir siete plantas hasta llegar a él.

Cuando salieron del ascensor se encontraron en un vestíbulo, seguido de un pasillo larguísimo que se iba en dos direcciones opuestas. Hermione tomó el de la derecha y al final se encontraron con una pequeña recepción, donde había una mesa en la que estaba sentada una joven de zara negra con el pelo trenzado.

—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo, chicos?

—Sí, desearíamos hablar con el Señor Ministro, si es posible.

—Miraré que puedo hacer. ¿Quién le digo que lo desean ver?

—Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, por favor.

La secretaria entró por unas puertas dobles de madera oscura y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a salir.

—El Señor Ministro quiere que pasen enseguida.

Los dos entraron en una sala fastuosamente decorada. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de los retratos de los anteriores Ministros de Magia y de diferentes personalidades del mundo mágico, entre ellos algunos directores de Hogwarts.

Kingsley estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio enorme repleto de pergaminos y memorandums. Ante la mesa estaba sentada la Jefa del Cuartel General de Aurores, Cyntia Robertson, que miraba a Draco de una manera un tanto extraña.

—¡Hermione, qué sorpresa! — exclamó Kingsley, levantándose de la mesa y rodeándola para saludarla.

—Buenos días, Señor Ministro, le interrumpo una reunión importante.

—No, solo estábamos poniéndonos al día de los acontecimientos de hoy. Has venido a hablar del juicio, por lo que veo. — Kingsley le tendió la mano al rubio y este se la estrechó— Señor Malfoy, encantado de saludarlo de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo, Señor Ministro.

—¿Cómo tiene el asunto de los periodistas, señor?— preguntó Hermione.

—Al grano ¿eh, Granger? Me gusta tu actitud. Lo tengo todo controlado. El juicio se celebrará en la Sala del Tribunal, como todos los demás, y se pondrán hechizos anti- periodistas en cada una de las entradas.

—¿Ha pensado en algún periodista para filtrar la información falsa?

—No, la verdad no sé a quién escoger.

—¿Qué le parece Rita Skeeter? —propuso Hermione.

—¿Skeeter? —intervino Cyntia — esa bruja es escoria, señorita Granger.

—Señorita Robertson, sé lo que digo. Ella nos será útil.

—¿Es de fiar, Hermione?— le preguntó Kingsley.

—Me debe unos cuantos favores, le conviene estar de mi parte.

Kingsley volvió a su escritorio y escribió algo en un pergamino. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió un momento. Cuando regresó se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio y dijo:

—Acabo de enviar una lechuza a la señorita Skeeter para que venga de inmediato al Ministerio y venga aquí.— miró intensamente Hermione—. Señorita Granger, espero que esto salga bien, sea lo que sea que haya pensado.

—Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, no se preocupe.

—Hermione nunca se equivoca— intervino Draco a la defensiva.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que la Jefe de Aurores miraba a Draco de una manera cada vez más descarada y Hermione se empezó a sentir incómoda ¿Qué estaba mirando esa mujer? De repente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa. ¡Qué ironía! Ella celosa por Draco Malfoy. Sonrió para sí y miró de reojo al Slytherin, que miraba a la Jefa de Aurores con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento la profunda voz de Kingsley la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes que tienes a toda la familia Weasley muy preocupada? Creo que fue mala idea decirles que te ibas a Australia.

—¿Todos están preocupados? Pero si les dije que iba con Víctor Krum.

—Pero ya sabes como es Molly. Se preocupa por todos en demasía. — Kingsley alzó su mirada para clavarla en la de ella—. Hablando de Australia, Hermione. Ayer me llegó una lechuza de los dos aurores que mandé allí a buscar a tus padres, y creen que los han encontrado, pero tienen que comprobarlo. Dentro de un par de días volveré a tener noticias suyas y me lo confirmarán.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron al oír aquella buena noticia. Draco se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y le dijo:

—Ves como todo se arregla poco a poco.

Kingsley carraspeó sonoramente, algo confundido.

—¿Tienen algo que decirme ustedes dos? Porque es evidente que entre ustedes hay algo más que una simple relación laboral.

—La señorita Granger y yo somos pareja, señor Ministro.

—Ya me lo temía— Kingsley miró a Hermione — ¿Tus amigos lo saben?

—No, y prefiero ser yo la que se lo diga, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen.

—Ahora entiendo todo lo que sentían ustedes.

—¿Qué? — dijeron Draco y Hermione a la vez.

—La señorita Robertson tiene una capacidad mágica especial. Ella puede sentir las emociones de las personas que la rodean.

—Yo sabía que ustedes dos nunca se habían llevado bien. Había oído hablar de la familia Malfoy y de su aversión a los Sangre Sucia, no podía entender como la señorita Granger se había ofrecido a ayudar a las personas que la habían insultado, humillado y perseguido en los últimos años. Pero ahora está todo claro y esto viene de mucho tiempo antes ¿me equivoco?

—No — contestó Draco, que estaba estupefacto con todo lo que sabía aquella mujer de ellos.

En esos momentos llamaron a la puerta y la secretaria entró en el despacho.

—Señor Ministro, la señorita Rita Skeeter ha llegado y espera para entrar.

—Hazla pasar, Kim.

Al momento entró la periodista con su perfecto cabello rubio rizado y su impecable traje chaqueta magenta.

—¡Señor Ministro, que alegría saber que quería verme!

Kingsley hizo aparecer otra silla para la mujer, pero ella la ignoró.

—Siéntese, señorita Skeeter. ¿Conoce a los presentes? Esta es Cyntia Robertson, Jefa del Cuartel General de Aurores.— dijo señalando a la auror— Esta es Hermione Granger.

—¿Cómo está Rita?— saludó la castaña con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! Pero si es la resabidilla. — exclamó la periodista sorprendida.

—Y este es Draco Malfoy… — continuó Kingsley.

—¡Un Mortífago, que interesante! — exclamó Skeeter, sacando un cuaderno y su pluma a vuelapluma.

—Señorita Skeeter, por ahora no le hace falta sacar sus bártulos. Tenemos que hablar de cosas muy importantes antes de que empiece su trabajo.— Kingsley se giró hacia Hermione — Señorita Granger, por favor, usted es la artífice de todo esto, haga los honores.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

—Como sabrá, señorita Skeeter, el lunes se celebra el último de los juicios a mortífagos.

—Sí, lo sé. —dijo ella con desdén —. A los periodistas se nos ha vetado la entrada.

—Usted será la excepción, Skeeter— le dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa—. Pero con ciertas condiciones.

—¿A qué se debe ese cambio? Si se puede saber, claro.

—Detrás de este juicio se esconde algo mucho más sustancioso para la prensa. Y quién mejor para beneficiarse de ello que usted, señorita Skeeter.

—¿Qué ganan ustedes con todo esto?— preguntó Skeeter.

—La discreción hasta nosotros no digamos lo contrario.

—¿Y cómo piensan hacerme callar, señorita sabelotodo?

—Muy sencillo — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios—, con un Juramento Inquebrantable. Si no hay juramento, no hay información, y si no hay gloria para una gran periodista como usted ¿Qué me dice, señorita Skeeter?

La boca carmesí de la periodista se abrió desmesuradamente por la impresión, no podía creer que la descarada muchacha se atreviese a proponer semejante condición.

—Señor Ministro, ¿qué…?

—Señorita Skeeter, ella es la que manda en este asunto, yo simplemente cumplo sus ordenes.

—¡Kingsley! Tampoco se trata de esto. No enrede más las cosas.

—Si acepto, ¿me contarán todo lo que está pasando?

—Absolutamente todo — le dijo la castaña.

—Sé que en algún momento me odiaré por esto, pero sí, acepto.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción. Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Ahora, con Skeeter en el ajo, todo sería más sencillo y podrían salvar a la pequeña Chloe.

—Señor Ministro, ¿sería tan amable de ejercer de Testigo?

—Por supuesto, Hermione. Estréchense las manos, por favor.

Kingsley se colocó ante las dos mujeres que habían unido sus manos y apuntó con su varita sobre ellas. Hermione miró a Kingsley y este asintió con la cabeza para hacerle entender que podía empezar.

—¿Jura, señorita Skeeter, guardar silencio con respecto a los juicios de Lucius y Draco Malfoy, hasta que no se le diga lo contrario?

—Sí, juro.— respondió la periodista.

Una delgada y brillante lengua de fuego salió de la punta de la varita de Kingsley y se enroscó alrededor de las manos de las dos mujeres que se miraban intensamente a los ojos.

—¿Jura no publicar ningún tipo de artículo que no haya sido aprobado por el Ministerio de Magia, hasta que no se resuelva todo el asunto?

—Sí, juro.

Una segunda lengua de fuego salió de la varita del señor Ministro, se entrelazó con la primera hebra y formó una fina y reluciente cadena de alambre al rojo vivo.

—Y por último, ¿Jura publicar todo lo que nosotros; el señor Ministro, los Malfoy y yo misma, creamos oportuno que se tenga que saber?

—Sí, juro.

Un resplandor rojizo iluminó los rostros de Hermione y Rita Skeeter, cuando una tercera lengua de fuego salió disparada de la varita, se enredó con las otras dos y se cerró alrededor de las bien sujetas manos, como una cadena ígnea. Hubo un silencio prolongado, hasta que Rita Skeeter dijo:

—¿Ahora me van a explicar que es tanto misterio?

Entre Hermione y el Ministro de Magia le explicaron toda la historia, y la verdad, la periodista se lo tomó muy en serio.

—Vamos a hacer que ese monstruo muerda el polvo.

Draco se acercó a la castaña y le dijo:

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, no sé porque no fuiste a Slytherin con lo astuta e inteligente que eres.

—¿De Slytherin? Antes muerta que ser una asquerosa serpiente.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente, mientras la cogía por la cintura y la atraía hacia él y la besaba con ternura.

—Así habla mi leona.— dijo el rubio cuando se separó de ella.

De repente Rita Skeeter chilló:

—¡Por Merlín, la novia de Potter está con un mortífago!

Hermione se zafó de los brazos de Draco y se encaró a la periodista que había sacado su cuaderno y su pluma especial que garabateaba como una loca.

—Cómo se lo tengo que decir. Nunca he sido la novia de Harry Potter. Somos amigos y nada más, él ya tiene novia y yo también, así que no empiece a liarlo todo de nuevo.

—Una Gryffindor con un Slytherin, mmm, esto será una bomba mediática. _Corazón de Bruja_ me pagará muy bien esta exclusiva, porque nadie lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—Olvídelo, Skeeter. Esto aun no se puede saber— le dijo Draco, acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

—Pero esto no va con lo del juicio.

—Esto sí va con lo del juicio, señorita Skeeter, así que hasta nueva orden ni una palabra sobre ellos.— Kingsley miró su reloj— Bueno, amigos míos, tengo una reunión con el Tribunal del Wizengamot, y creo que va a durar todo el día. Mucha suerte Hermione y a usted también Malfoy.— les dijo Kingsley estrechándoles las manos— Nos veremos el Lunes a las nueve y media. Lo mismo le digo a usted, señorita Skeeter.— y también le estrechó la mano— Le mandaré su acreditación especial esta noche a su casa.

Todos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Cuando salieron al Atrio una voz los llamó. Hermione se paralizó, no podía creer que tuviese tanta mala suerte. Al girarse vieron al Señor Weasley que caminaba decididos hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. La castaña se paró para que el pelirrojo los alcanzase y sonrió inocentemente.

—Buenos días, señor Weasley, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—¿No se suponía que estabas en Australia buscando a tus padres, Hermione?

—Es algo complicado de explicar, señor Weasley. La verdad es que no he ido a Australia, he tenido que mentir para poder ayudar a los Malfoy con lo de los juicios. Estoy trabajando con el abogado mágico de los Malfoy, el señor Dickinns. Fue él el que me lo pidió como un favor.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

—Es algo complicado. Descubrí que el señor Dickinns estaba siendo chantajeado por Greyback y le ofrecí mi ayuda.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué tienen que ver los Malfoy en todo esto?

—Es que Greyback, secuestró a la hermana pequeña del abogado y lo amenazó con matarla si no enviaba a Azkaban a los Malfoy de por vida. Yo no podía permitir que esto pasase, era injusto.

—Además, hay otra cosa— intervino Draco acercándose a Hermione y rodeando su cintura con su brazo.— La señorita Granger y yo somos novios.

—¡Draco!— exclamó la castaña fulminando al rubio con una mirada asesina.

El señor Weasley se quedó atónito ante semejante declaración y miró con terror a la chica.

—Tú... con un Malfoy.

—Señor Weasley, sabe que lo mío con su hijo no salió bien. Además, sabe lo que me hizo, sabe que él está con la señorita Brown, se portó como un idiota conmigo. Tengo derecho a seguir adelante y olvidar todo el daño que me ha hecho Ron ¿no le parece?

—Tienes razón, Hermione, soy un egoísta. No estoy nada orgulloso de mi hijo. Si eres feliz con… él, también lo seré yo. Sabes que para Molly y yo eres como una hija.— el señor Weasley miró a Draco y luego volvió a mirar a la castaña — ¿Lo saben tus amigos?

—No, y preferiría contárselo yo misma ¿Sabrá guardar el secreto hasta que se lo cuente a Harry y a Ginny?

—Claro, querida— Arthur se giró hacia Draco— Cuida de ella, muchacho, de lo contrario te va a ir muy mal.

—Descuide, señor Weasley, daría mi vida por ella — le dijo el rubio apretándola contra él.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Molly, señor Weasley?— preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema.

—Bien, preocupada por ti. No entiende como has podido ir a Australia sola. Pero cuando se entere de que no has ido allí, va a montar un buen escándalo.

—¿Y… Ron?

—Ha pasado una semana de muy mal humor, y para rematar, con el labio partido. ¿Se lo hiciste tú?— preguntó el señor Weasley a Draco.

—Ya me hubiera gustado a mí. Se lo hizo ella solita — dijo Draco señalando a la castaña.

—Recuérdame que no me meta contigo, querida.

—Se lo merecía, por pesado.

—Eso no lo dudo. Algún día se arrepentirá de verdad de lo que te hizo, y ya será demasiado tarde.

—¿Y Ginny y Harry?

—Harry está muy nervioso por lo del juicio y Ginny ha estado rara toda la semana.

—Es que ella sí sabía donde estaba.

—Ahora entiendo porque estaba así de rara — dijo el señor Weasley mirando a Draco significativamente.

—Ella no sabe nada de él, solo sabe que estoy ayudando a Draco, nada más.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa, Hermione?

La castaña miró a Draco. No quería separarse de él, pero tenía que recoger algunas cosas de la Madriguera antes del juicio. Miró al patriarca de los Weasley y vio preocupación en sus ojos. Ella sabía que o había por qué preocuparse, pero ellos no sabían que Draco había cambiado. Si a Arthur se le escapaba algo delante de sus amigos, se iba a armar una de buena.

—Señor Weasley, esta noche no voy a venir, pero mañana por la mañana estaré en la Madriguera sin falta. Se lo prometo.

—¿Estás segura, querida?

—No se preocupe, señor Weasley, voy a cuidar de ella —dijo Draco.

—Precisamente por eso.

Temerosa de que Draco se tomase ese comentario mal dijo:

—Confío plenamente en Draco, señor Weasley. Además, Ginny sabía donde estaba, no estaba desprotegida.

—Muy graciosa, Granger.— le espetó Draco un tanto enfadado con la castaña.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le hizo ningún comentario, solo se giró hacia Arthur y le dijo:

—Mañana nos veremos, señor Weasley, ahora nos tenemos que marchar.

—Sí, claro, hasta mañana entonces.

Sin decir nada más, Hermione se dirigió al mostrador del vigilante, entregó su chapa y se metió en el ascensor de la cabina telefónica. Draco hizo lo mismo, pero tuvo que darse prisa para que no lo dejase solo. Se metió por las puertas metálicas en el último instante, mientras las puertas se cerraban. Él miró a Hermione que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apenas podían moverse.

—¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

—¿Que qué me pasa? Tú eres lo que me pasa. ¿Por qué se lo has dicho al señor Weasley?— como vio que el rubio no decía nada siguió— Lo has preocupado sin motivo, Draco.

—¿Preocupado?

—Sí. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? El señor Weasley nunca se ha llevado bien con tu padre y piensa que tú eres igual que él. Motivos tiene a montones para pensar eso, después de todo lo que pasado. Tienes que pensar en él y en todo lo que tu padre les ha hecho. Los insultos, las humillaciones, el diario de Tom Riddle, que tu padre puso entre los libros de Ginny, para que fuese ella la que abriese la Cámara de los Secretos, la persecución del Ministerio de Magia, por ser traidores a la sangre, es todo en general, Draco. La vida de los Weasley no ha sido fácil y con vosotros detrás de todos sus problemas, aun peor.

—Lo siento, solo quería que lo supiese, que soy feliz a tu lado. Solo eso.

El ascensor llegó a la calle y los dos salieron al exterior. Hermione lo miró con resentimiento y se puso a caminar hacia la calle principal. Miró alrededor y vio que no estaban muy lejos del apartamento, miró hacia atrás y vio como Draco se le acercaba con el ceño fruncido. La verdad, no quería montar una escena en medio de la calle, así que aceleró el paso y fue distanciándose de él. Al cabo de cinco minutos ya divisó el edificio, volvió a mirar hacia atrás y no vio a Draco por ninguna parte. Cuando volvió a reanudar la marcha, chocó contra algo sólido y sintió que unos brazos la cogían para que no se cayese al suelo. Levantó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la del rubio.

—¿Cómo has…?

—Lo siento. Solo quería que todos supiesen lo feliz que soy contigo.

—Eres un egoísta, Draco Malfoy. Solo piensas en ti. Por una vez en tu vida podrías haber pensado en los demás.

—Lo siento. Perdóname.

En ese momento, pasó por su lado una pareja de unos cuarenta y tantos con sus hijos, que debían de tener unos quince años. Se los veía felices y caminaban cogidos de la mano

En ese momento, Hermione pensó en sus padres y en las veces que ella había hecho lo mismo que aquella familia. Pensó en lo que Kingsley le había dicho sobre los aurores enviados a Australia. Tenían a sus padres localizados. Tenía tantas ganas de verlos y abrazarlos. Quería contarles todo lo que había pasado y sobretodo pedirles perdón por lo que les había hecho.

Draco siguió la mirada de la castaña, y vio a la familia de muggles que pasaban por su lado. Cuando la volvió a mirar a los ojos, allí habían aparecido unas lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. Se las borró con una suave caricia y ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Quiero que mis padres vuelvan, quiero que estén aquí conmigo. Los echo tanto de menos.

Draco la abrazó, haciendo que ella enterrase su rostro en su pecho.

—Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás. Ya has oído al Ministro, los han localizado y pronto los van a traer de vuelta. Vamos a casa, allí estaremos mejor.

Hermione no podía más, quería estar sola y pensar en sus padres y en todos los problemas que tenía. Se zafó de los brazos del rubio y se metió en un callejón, se adentró en él unos metros y se desapareció.


	28. Chapter 28 Siempre

28. SIEMPRE

Draco corrió tras ella, pero no pudo detenerla. A un par de metros de él, la castaña se desapareció y no pudo hacer nada para impedírselo.

—¡Mierda! Exclamó el rubio, dando una patada a unas cajas de cartón que había por allí, por la frustración.

¿Dónde había ido? Tenía que encontrarla. Draco pensó en dónde podría estar, tenía que ser un sitio especial para ella, tranquilo, un sitio ideal para pensar. De pronto pensó en algo que ella le había dicho.

—¿Tal vez…?— se dijo. Pensó en el único sitio dónde Hermione había encontrado consuelo tras su ruptura con la comadreja: El Refugio. ¿Sería capaz de encontrarlo? Él nunca había estado allí, le sería muy difícil hallarlo.

Se concentró en el lugar, pero no podía visualizarlo, solo sabía que estaba cerca del mar, pero nada más. Sabía que era posible encontrarlo. Miró su reloj y vio que era ya pasado el mediodía, tenía que darse prisa para encontrarla, si se hacía de noche sería casi imposible.

En su mente repitió varias veces el nombre del lugar y giró sobre sí mismo, desapareciéndose. Cuando volvió a tocar el suelo un viento helado lo azotó con violencia y se encontró rodeado de nieve. Eran las montañas de Escocia, las Tierras Altas. Era evidente que se había equivocado de lugar.

Volvió a concentrarse en el Refugio y volvió a girar sobre sí mismo. A la segunda vez de desaparecerse se encontró en un hermoso jardín, rodeado de parterres de flores y plantas aromáticas. Draco miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba rodeado de grandes arcos de medio punto, por dónde paseaban unas personas con túnicas blancas y negras. El rubio avanzó unos pasos, pero se paró de golpe al oír la música de un órgano de iglesia que provenía de detrás de él, se giró, y quedó impactado por la imagen. Detrás de él se erguía una impresionante catedral, con sus gárgolas y sus cristaleras de colores. Había ido a parar en una Abadía.

El rubio se escondió detrás de un árbol, donde había un banco de piedra. Se sentó y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. No la encontraría nunca si seguía así. Tenía que concentrarse más en el lugar. De pronto, pensó en algo que tal vez sí le serviría. Si se concentraba en ella, tal vez le sería más fácil encontrarla. Pensó en las tres D: Destino, Decisión y Desenvoltura. Volvió a girar por tercera vez sobre sí mismo y se desapareció.

Esta vez, abrió lentamente los ojos y su mirada se centró al suelo. Había pequeñas flores de muchos colores y su aroma se mezclaba con el del musgo y las maderas de los árboles. Alzó la cabeza y se topó con un la imagen de bosque espeso de grandes pinos y robles. Había vuelto a fallar.

—¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estás, Hermione?

Draco de se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la hierba y le entraron ganas de llorar. El sol ya estaba muy bajo y pronto se haría de noche. Quería a Hermione a su lado, quería estar con ella, le quería pedir perdón un millón de veces, por lo que le había hecho, pero estaba empezando a pensar que no la encontraría.

No. Draco Malfoy nunca se rendía. La iba a encontrar, costase lo que costase. Se levantó del suelo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, dejando que el aroma de las flores entrase por su nariz. Haciendo que recodase a Hermione, olía como ella, la pudo sentir en su pecho, en su corazón. Se dejó envolver por ese aroma y volvió a pensar en el Refugio y se desapareció de nuevo.

Tocó tierra firme y el aire salubre entró por su nariz y le llenó los pulmones. Draco no abrió los ojos, se concentró en sus sentidos. El viento le azotaba la cara y sentía como el aire húmedo y salado lo animaba. Estaba seguro de que había llegado a su destino. Cerca de allí oía el batían las olas. Entonces abrió los ojos y allí, ante él, se erguía un dolmen de dimensiones fabulosas. Estaba situado en lo alto de un acantilado que daba a un mar embravecido, era un lugar espectacular, pero solitario, ideal para pensar.

El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba tormenta. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. No veía a Hermione por ningún lado y se fijó había un sendero que se dirigía hacia los acantilados. Lo siguió, algo le decía que tenía que seguirlo, que posiblemente la encontraría al final del camino. Cuando llegó al final del sendero se paró en seco. Allí, sentada en el borde del acantilado, con las piernas colgando hacia el abismo, estaba Hermione.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, donde el espectáculo de colores y contrastes era impresionante. El sol se estaba poniendo y empezaba a adquirir una tonalidad dorada. Las nubes también empezaban a cambiar de color y a lo lejos se veían unas cortinas de precipitación. En el mar, las olas azotaban las rocas, haciendo que la espuma blanca se elevase hasta la mitad de la pared del acantilado. De tanto en cuanto unas nubecillas de agua vaporizada llegaban hasta arriba y hacían que se viese a través de ellas un pequeño arco iris ante sus ojos.

Draco se le acercó sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado.

—Este sitio es inimitable.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

—Sencillo ¿Qué sitio era especial? ¿Cuál era el lugar más seguro para ti? El Refugio de Bill Weasley. Ya habías venido una vez aquí, ¿por qué no volver?

—Muy astuto, Malfoy— le contestó ella con sarcasmo.

—Soy un Slytherin— dijo él burlonamente, pero de pronto se puso serio— Volvamos, Hermione. Hay que seguir adelante, por mucho en que te hundas, ellos no van a volver antes. Tienes que ser fuerte, como lo has sido hasta ahora, y ser paciente.

—Tienes razón— dijo por fin la castaña, después de estar un buen rato sin decir nada. Se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Draco a hacer lo mismo—Vamos a casa.

Se cogieron de la mano y volvieron por el sendero, hacia el dolmen. Hermione se paró a recoger unas flores silvestres que crecían en el margen del camino, y se dirigió hacia la gran roca que allí había en medio de la nada. Se giró hacia él y le dijo:

—Espera un momento, voy a dejar estas flores en la tumba de Dobby.

—¿Dobby está muerto?— preguntó extrañado el rubio.

—Sí, el puñal que lanzó Bellatrix lo alcanzó.

Draco no dijo nada, había visto a su tía lanzar el cuchillo contra Potter y sus amigos, pero pensó que no habría dado a nadie, porque cuando el cuchillo llegó a donde ellos estaban ya habían desaparecido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había visto caer el puñal. Lo único que agradeció es que no hubiese herido a Hermione. Ese elfo siempre le había caído bien, es por eso que había cogido a Sammy, como su sirviente personal, porque los dos eran iguales, a su manera. Lamentaba la muerte de Dobby, había sido un buen siervo.

Él quiso entrar detrás de ella, pero una barrera invisible le impidió seguirla. El Encantamiento Fidelio funcionaba a la perfección. Hermione llegó hasta un tumulto de tierra en el rincón más alejado. Entre el alto seto había un montículo en el que había crecido la hierba y se veía una piedra que hacía de lápida que decía: _Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo Libre_, depositó las flores sobre la tumba, en un jarrón que había para ese uso, y se la quedó mirando durante unos minutos. Después, volvió a salir por la verja de madera del jardín y se encontró con la mirada desconcertada de Draco, lo cogió de la mano.

—No puedes ver el Refugio, porque está bajo el Encantamiento Fidelio, yo no soy el Guardián de los Secretos, no puedo revelarte su ubicación exacta.

Aparecieron en el callejón del edificio de los apartamentos de Draco. Subieron al ático sin decir nada, en ese momento sobraban las palabras, cuando entraron en el salón, la luz del ocaso entraba por los ventanales, tiñendo de rojo y dorado toda la habitación. Hermione se quedó contemplando la ciudad y sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por la espalda. Se apoyó en él, dejando que el calor del cuerpo de Draco la envolviese por completo.

—Parece que estamos en la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿no te parece?— dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

—Creo que voy a hacer poner cortinas si vuelves a decir eso.

Hermione rió con ganas. Se había recuperado, el estar toda la tarde en los acantilados la había beneficiado, había desconectado de sus preocupaciones y sus problemas y ahora era como si la hubiesen recargado de energía.

—No exageres. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—¿Qué te apetece a ti?— le preguntó él acercándose a su oído.

—No sé, podemos jugar a algo. ¿Tienes un ajedrez mágico?

—Claro, ¿sabes jugar?— le dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No mucho, la verdad. Harry y Ron me han intentado enseñar, pero no lo han conseguido.

—Eso es por que no le han puesto empeño.

Draco fue hacia su habitación y regresó con un tablero y unas piezas de ajedrez mágico debajo del brazo. Se sentaron en el suelo, sobre la alfombra blanca del salón y el Slytherin colocó las piezas en sus lugares.

Cuando ya hacía un buen rato que jugaban, Hermione ya había perdido estrepitosamente tres veces. A la que hizo cuatro, se rindió.

—Me rindo, Draco. Soy una negada en este juego.

Draco le sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo:

—Yo voy a conseguirlo, Granger. Solo es cuestión de práctica. Tienes cerebro, Hermione y eres buena con la lógica, el ajedrez se trata de esto: Lógica e inteligencia.— con un golpe de varita, todas las piezas se repararon y volvieron a sus lugares.— Venga, sigamos.

Estuvieron jugando durante un buen rato más; unas veces, Hermione ganó, otras perdió, pero cuando ya casi era hora de cenar, la castaña ganó a Draco cuatro veces seguidas.

—Lo ves Hermione, solo era cuestión de práctica.

—No veo el momento de enfrentarme a Ron y hacerle morder el polvo.

En ese momento entró en el salón el elfo doméstico.

—Disculpe, joven amo, me estaba preguntando si querrían que les preparase la cena.

—No es necesario Sammy, vamos a cenar fuera. Lo que sí puedes hacer es recoger todas las cosas y llevarlas a la Mansión Malfoy.

—Como usted mande, amo.

—Gracias, Sammy, espero que esta noche lo tengas todo listo y vuelvas a casa, yo ya regresaré mañana temprano, no hará falta que regreses.

—En cinco minutos lo tengo todo listo, amo, y me marcharé a casa.

—Bien, entonces nos veremos allí.

El elfo se retiró hacia la cocina y Hermione le dijo:

—¿Vamos a salir?

—La verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte. ¿Qué hacéis los muggles cuando no queréis cocinar?

—Pedimos comida a domicilio ¿Te apetece una pizza?

—¿Pizza? ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó el rubio desconfiando.

—Te va a gustar, ya lo verás. ¿Aquí hay teléfono?

—Creo que lo encontrarás en la cocina.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta corredera de la cocina y se encontró en una amplia y blanca cocina moderna. Estaba todo recogido y ordenado. Encontró el teléfono colgado de la pared, al lado del armario de la despensa. Marcó el número de la pizzería que siempre llamaban sus padres y pidió dos pizzas.

Cuando volvió al salón, el elfo estaba hablando de nuevo con Draco.

—¿El amo quiere que me lleve algo más?

—Con lo que me has dejado tendré suficiente. Ya puedes marcharte.

El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia y se desapareció con un fuerte ¡crac! seguido de otro procedente de las habitaciones.

—¿Se ha marchado?— preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado de él.

—Sí.

—Me caía bien ese elfo.

—¿Ya has pedido la comida?

—Dentro de una media hora estará aquí. Mientras esperamos voy a ducharme.

—Creo que yo también voy a hacer lo mismo.— dijo Draco levantándose del suelo y recogiendo el ajedrez con un golpe de varita.

Hermione desapareció hacia su habitación y se metió en la ducha. Estaba cansada, había sido un día agotador. La noticia que le había dado Kingsley la había alterado. Añoraba a sus padres y ya empezaba a estar preocupada de que no los encontrasen. Pero pronto estarían en casa y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Quería contarle todo lo que había pasado a Ginny, tenía que desahogarse con alguien que la comprendiese un poco. Había muchas cosas que explicar, pero sobretodo, quería que ella la ayudase a contarle a Harry que estaba con Malfoy. Esa sería la tarea más dura del día siguiente, sería duro y lleno de tensión, pero en esos momentos solo quería pensar en la velada que pasaría con Draco.

Se puso el pijama de verano, su favorito. Se recogió el cabello en un moño alto, con un par de horquillas, dejándolo algo suelto y se encaminó hacia el salón. Al llegar, Draco ya estaba sentado en el sofá, haciendo zapping en la televisión. Hermione se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. A los pocos minutos sonó el telefonillo de conserjería y el rubio contestó al aparato. La voz del conserje sonó algo extrañada.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿han pedido pizzas?

—Sí, hazlo subir, por favor.

Al minuto, el ascensor anunció su llegada y de él salió un joven con una bolsa térmica vestido con un uniforme rojo y con gorra del mismo color. Hermione salió a recibirlo, ya que ella conocía a los repartidores.

—Buenas noches… ¿Hermione Granger?

—¡Hola Matthew!— saludó la castaña, algo sorprendida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al chico.

Era guapo, de pelo lacio y moreno, ojos azules y piel pálida. Habían ido al mismo colegio muggle. De pequeña a ella le gustaba. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora y se apartó el flequillo de la frente con nerviosismo.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que vivías aquí.

—Bueno, es la casa de un amigo.— le contestó Hermione sonrojándose.

—Ya… como quieras. Toma, — dijo el muchacho entregándole las cajas de las pizzas— aquí tienes lo que has pedido.

—Gracias.— la castaña le dio un billete de veinte libras— Toma, quédate la vuelta

—Muchas gracias, espero verte pronto.

—Hasta pronto, entonces.

El chico se metió de nuevo en el ascensor y desapareció detrás de las puertas metálicas.

—¿Quién era ese?— preguntó Draco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, desde la puerta del salón.— ¿Lo conocías?

—Es Matthew Spencer. Venía conmigo al colegio muggle, vivimos en el mismo barrio, nos conocemos desde pequeños.

—No me gusta como te miraba… Tanta confianza… No sé…

—¡Estás celoso!

—¡Yo no estoy celoso!

Hermione se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

—Claro que estás celoso. No sabes disimular.— Hermione le dio un beso leve en los labios y sonrió abiertamente— Vamos a cenar, que si se enfrían no valen para nada.

Fueron hacia la mesa del comedor y Hermione fue a buscar unos cubiertos y unos platos. Cuando la castaña abrió una de las cajas, Draco se asomó por el borde y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Una cosa buenísima, que cuando la pruebes te va a encantar.— dijo ella sirviéndole una porción de pizza en un plato.

El rubio aceptó el plato escéptico y miró el trozo con desconfianza. Le dio un primer mordisco pequeñito, para probar el sabor y la cara le cambió de inmediato. En pocos minutos los dos habían acabado con las dos pizzas y cuando hubieron quitado la mesa se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá.

—Tengo que reconocer que esa comida muggle no está tan mal.

—Ya te dije que te gustaría. ¿Seguro que quieres ver la televisión?

—No, lo único que quiero es pasar las pocas horas que me quedan contigo.

—El Lunes nos volveremos a ver.

—Pero no será lo mismo. Tal vez sea la última vez en mucho tiempo que podamos estar así, solos.

La pareja se quedó en el sofá viendo la televisión. Se habían tumbado en él muy juntos, el rubio abrazaba a Hermione, que descansaba su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos de él.

En realidad, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la pantalla. Cada uno estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos. Hermione estaba pensando en el juicio, en si habían pensado en todo. Repasó todo un par de veces, y no encontró ningún fallo. Sólo quería que les saliese todo bien, que Draco pudiese estar con ella y se salvase de ir a la cárcel.

También pensó en cómo iba a decírselo a Harry y a Ginny. Tenía miedo de la reacción de su mejor amigo. Sabía que ninguno de los dos, tanto Harry como Draco, se llevaban bien. Aún recordaba el incidente en el Expreso de Hogwarts, el último año. Draco le había roto la nariz al moreno de una patada. Temía que Harry no lo entendiese. Ginny era otra historia, sabía que si ella era feliz, su amiga la apoyaría y confiaba que ayudaría a su novio a ser razonable y comprensivo. Por eso decidió que primero se lo contaría a Ginny y después a Harry

Por otro lado, Draco estaba inquieto, no podía dejar de pensar en el juicio. No sabía qué esperar. Estaba convencido que tanto Charles, como Hermione, habían pensado en todo, hasta él pensaba que no había dejado nada por contar, lo había contado todo sobre su corta existencia como mortífago. Sus comienzos, su misión fallida, su larga agonía en su propia casa y todo lo sucedido en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Quería pensar que todo les saldría bien, que el Lunes por la tarde estaría celebrando la victoria junto a Hermione. Quería dar las explicaciones pertinentes a su padre, que le diese su aprobación. Explicar todo a Potter; sabía que era el mejor amigo de ella, que era como un hermano. Pero sobretodo, empezar una nueva vida junto la castaña, junto a la persona que más le importaba en la vida: Hermione Jane Granger.

Era ya muy tarde cuando Hermione decidió irse a la cama. No le gustaba dejar a Draco, quería estar con él toda la noche, pero a la mañana siguiente le esperaba un día horrible y quería estar descansada.

—Será mejor que me vaya a la cama.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Lo sé, pero si mañana tengo que explicarles lo nuestro a Harry y Ginny, tengo que tener la mente despejada.

Draco sonrió divertido, quería estar presente para ver la cara que se le quedaba a Potter y a la Weasley.

—Como quieras, yo también voy a acostarme.

Los dos se dirigieron cogidos de la mano hacia las habitaciones. Al llegar delante de las puertas, los dos se quedaron allí plantados mirándose a los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Leona.

—Buenas noches, Hurón.

Hermione fue la primera en separarse. Sabía que si se besaban o se tocaban sería su perdición, y no sería nada de lo que ella le había dicho a él con lo de que quería ir despacio y hacer lo correcto. La castaña llegó hasta su puerta y la abrió, pero de pronto oyó un juramento, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la hacían girar sobre sus talones y la aplastaban contra el pecho de Draco.

El Slytherin no pudo soportar tenerla a su lado y no poder pasar las últimas horas que le quedasen de libertad a su lado. La aplastó contra él y los dos fueron a parar contra la pared del fondo del pasillo, al lado de las puertas de las habitaciones. La besó como si fuese la última vez que lo hacía, sus manos se hundieron en su cabello, deshaciendo el moño y desparramando la melena sobre sus hombros, las manos de Draco fueron bajando, recorriendo las voluptuosas curvas, arrancándole gemidos de placer en cada una de sus caricias.

Coger aire fue pronto necesario, y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche.

—Draco, yo… Nunca he estado con nadie… Soy una ignorante en este aspecto.

El rubio la miró sorprendido y a la vez algo incrédulo.

—Quieres decir que tu y Weasley nunca… — Hermione meneó la cabeza negativamente y Draco sonrió.— No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. No te haré daño.

—Lo sé.

—Confía en mí.

Draco la cogió en brazos y entró en su habitación, depositó a Hermione suavemente en su cama, se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él para besarla de nuevo. Cuando alzó la cabeza de nuevo, se emborrachó de lo hermosa que era, quería recordarla así, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo alborotado alrededor de su rostro, los labios rojos a causa de sus besos y entreabiertos, dispuestos para recibirlo. Ella era todo lo que él anhelaba, era su salvación. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. La deseaba, pero lo que le acababa de confesar no entraba en sus planes. ¿Por qué habría pensado que ella ya no era virgen? Si lo pensaba bien, era una estupidez. Pensó que ella y Weasley ya habrían llegado a más, pero se había equivocado, y se sentía feliz de saber que obtendría lo que el pobretón no conseguiría nunca. Miró a Hermione a los ojos y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con ternura y sensualidad. Sus lenguas danzaron, haciendo fluir la esencia de los dos, queriendo que sus cuerpos se fundiesen en un solo ser. Cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta, se separaron.

—¿Estás segura de esto?— preguntó Draco con voz ronca.

—Más que segura.

—No habrá vuelta atrás.

—Quiero que seas tú.— le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, tragó saliva ruidosamente, se sentía nerviosa— Pero no sé qué hacer.

—Yo sí — susurró Draco, y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla de nuevo.

Sus labios se rozaron. Suavemente. Con delicadeza. Luego ella lo lamió. Fue un impulso titubeante, una caricia suave, pero sintió que Draco se tensaba a causa de la sorpresa.

—Te amo— susurró Hermione contra los labios del rubio. Cuando él abrió la boca para respirar, ella hizo el contacto más profundo, apretó los labios contra la boca de él y sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Pero después no supo que hacer.

Pero él le enseñó el camino. Al principio de una manera vacilante, y luego con más decisión. Hermione sintió como la lengua de Draco acariciaba la suya. Se encontraron a medio camino y comenzaron a acariciarse, a juguetear. Fue una danza dulce, alegre y llena de amor. La castaña sonrió al sentir que él hacía lo mismo.

—Te amo, Draco —susurró otra vez la castaña.

Las manos del Slytherin recorrieron sus caderas. Notó la erección de Draco contra su cadera, pero sus besos eran aun titubeantes. Así que lo dijo por tercera vez.

—Te amo— y lo besó otra vez, haciendo que Draco perdiese todo el miedo que había aparecido.

Esta vez sus bocas se encontraron en un frenesí, explorando más profundamente, con más fuerza, en un duelo más que en una danza, tomando más que recibiendo. Fue un encuentro delicioso, lleno de deseo y poder, y enseguida Hermione se rindió y se abrió totalmente para que las caricias de la lengua del rubio llenaran su boca. Lo dejó deleitarse allí, tomar lo que deseaba, mientras que arqueaba el cuerpo con sumisión, rendida a su deseo.

Súbitamente, Draco se apartó de ella con la respiración entrecortada. Hundió la cara en el cuello de la castaña, y ella sintió la tensión de su cuerpo, el temor que lo envolvía.

—Te deseo — dijo él con voz ronca. Luego tomó aire jadeando— Te deseo demasiado.

Hermione le tomó la cara entre sus manos para poder mirarlo a los ojos y que él pudiera creer lo que ella iba a decirle.

—Nada del hombre que quiero puede ser demasiado. Sólo ámame.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Draco, pero se obligó a quedarse quieto.

—Te haré daño— dijo él al fin— La primera vez es dolorosa, no quiero lastimarte.

Hermione movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—No con el hombre que amo. Y yo te amo.

Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez su actitud fue más posesiva. Tomó sus labios y los besó de manera exigente, haciéndole sentir todo su deseo y necesidad. Esta vez cambiaron de posición, haciendo que Draco quedase a su merced, bajo su cuerpo. El cuerpo del rubio quedó expuesto ante la mirada de Hermione... a sus besos. Pasó sus manos por su piel, besándolo, masajeando los músculos que vibraban al contacto de sus dedos y, finalmente, mordió delicadamente sus pezones. La lengua de Hermione exploró el pecho de Draco, dándole pequeños mordiscos, deleitándose en cada sacudida de su respiración, cada palpitación de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto sus manos se dirigieron a su ropa interior. Se la quitó lentamente, deleitándose en lo que sus ojos veían. Cuando la castaña volvió al lado de Draco, éste le dijo:

—Quiero tocarte, quiero tocar todos los rincones de tu cuerpo.

Hermione asintió y se tumbó a su lado, quitándose la última prenda que la separaba de estar desnuda. La mirada de Draco ardió en deseo al verla de esa manera, todo el hielo que siempre albergaba en la mirada se había derretido y solo se reflejaban en ellos el deseo que sentía por ella.— Nunca estarás solo porque yo estaré contigo. Siempre.

Sintió como Draco se estremecía al oír las últimas palabras, como el anuncio de que un dique se rompía.

—Contigo. Siempre.— le susurró ella.

Aquello fue demasiado para él, ya no pudo contenerse. La tomó en sus brazos, volviendo a colocarla debajo de él, primero se aferró a ella y hundió su rostro entre sus pechos. Se los chupó, masajeándola y acariciándola, pero no fue suficiente.

Ella se abandonó a aquella pasión intensa, abriéndose a él por completo y arqueando la espalda mientras él le besaba los senos. Poco a poco Draco fue bajando hacia su vientre y le abrió suavemente las piernas.

El rubio recorrió con las manos todo el cuerpo de Hermione. Su boca parecía estar en todas partes. Cada caricia era un frenesí y un éxtasis, y ella se retorció contra él introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella.

—Hermione — la llamó, y ella sonrió porque sabía qué era lo que él quería, sabía lo que los dos necesitaban.

Hermione estaba tumbada ante el Slytherin, con las piernas abiertas y él entre ellas, acariciando sus partes íntimas, abriéndola con sus caricias. Pero no era lo que ella deseaba. Así que se incorporó y tomó su miembro en sus inexpertas manos y empezó a acariciarlo de la misma forma que él la acariciaba en esos momentos.

—Por favor, Draco— rogó Hermione.

—Te dolerá — con la cara contraída por el éxtasis, tratando de apartarse un poco.

Pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Lo abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos y entrelazó sus piernas en torno a su cintura, haciendo que los dos cayesen de nuevo en la cama, lo empujó hacia delante, apretando las caderas y clavándose contra él.

Hermione soltó un grito y el dolor fue tan intenso como increíble. Atravesó su cuerpo como un fuego, quemándola, liberándola, transformándola.

—¿Hermione? — preguntó Draco. Ella pudo sentir la contención de su voz. Y el miedo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio que era cierto. Draco estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de quedarse quieto y los músculos se le veían en tensión.

—Quiero sentirte. — musitó ella.

Con un gemido, Draco comenzó a moverse, mientras disfrutaba con cada arremetida. Notó que la tensión comenzaba a crecer, la sentía a su alrededor, los rodeaba y los abrazaba con más intensidad. Hermione oyó los jadeos del rubio. Se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde del orgasmo.

—¡Oh, Merlín! — gritó ella, asombrada de que pudiera ser tan increíble. Maravillada por el calor, el ritmo y la vibración, a medida que él la penetraba una y otra vez.— Te amo — susurró en el momento en que la tensión estalló y su cuerpo se convulsionó. Su mente salió volando mientras Draco llegaba al éxtasis al mismo tiempo que ella.

Hermione lo oyó gritar, notó las sacudidas de su cuerpo. Él también había estallado.

Lo vio en sus ojos. Sus miradas estaban unidas, fundidas con la misma fuerza de sus cuerpos, y cuando Draco se relajó, ella pudo apreciar en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza, de amor.

De repente Draco pronunció aquella palabra convertida, al mismo tiempo, en una súplica y una promesa.

—¿Siempre?

Hermione asintió.

—Siempre.

A los pocos minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro. Cuando Draco despertó casi al despuntar el alba, sintió que Hermione se movía a su lado, gimiendo mientras su cuerpo protestaba por los acontecimientos de la noche. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, lo hizo con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Y las primeras palabras que ella dijo fueron las que los atesorarían por el resto de sus días.

—Te amo.

La reacción del rubio no se hizo esperar y la besó intensamente, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella hiciese lo mismo, la penetró de una sola embestida, haciendo que Hermione se arquease para recibirlo en su interior, alimentando el fuego de la pasión que ardía entre ellos, después del feroz clímax, cuando Draco se derrumbó al lado de la castaña arrastrándola entre sus brazos, le susurró al oído:

—Te amo, siempre te amaré.

Un par de horas después, cuando el sol apenas había ascendido en el cielo, Hermione se despertó de nuevo en brazos del rubio. Lo observó durante un rato, estaba profundamente dormido, algunos mechones rubios le caían por la frente, dándole el aspecto de un ángel, tenía una expresión serena y feliz y no había rastro del sufrimiento que siempre mostraba, era como siempre lo quería ver. Miró la hora, eran las ocho de la mañana, era tiempo de partir hacia la Madriguera.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo se zafó de sus brazos y se levantó de la cama, conteniendo un gemido de dolor al sentir como todo su cuerpo le recordaba lo que había pasado durante la noche. Se fue a su habitación y tomó una ducha rápida. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra y con un rápido movimiento de varita, hizo que todas sus cosas se recogiesen dentro del bolsito de cuentas.

Sigilosamente se dirigió al salón y miró hacia el ascensor, pensando que si lo llamaba, alertaría Draco. Entonces pensó que la noche del incidente con Blaise, él se había aparecido en la terraza y decidió hacer lo mismo. Miró por última vez a su alrededor y salió al exterior. Pensó con decisión su destino y giró sobre sí misma, desapareciendo de la terraza y apareciendo, a los pocos minutos, en el jardín de la casa de los Weasley.


	29. Chapter 29 Confesiones

29. CONFESIONES

Estaba en el soleado jardín, observando hacia la torcida casa. Por la ventana de la cocina vio a la señora Weasley, que estaba concentrada en algo que estaba haciendo. Como si hubiese sentido su presencia, la matriarca de los Weasley alzó la vista, y miró directamente donde ella estaba. La miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa y salió al jardín para recibirla con un caluroso abrazo.

—¡Hermione, mi niña! Me has tenido muy preocupada ¡Mira que marcharte a Australia!

Las dos entraron en la cocina y Molly le sirvió una taza de té y le preparó unas tostadas. De repente, alguien irrumpió en la cocina.

—¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi vestido azul…?— la menor de la familia se quedó parada en la puerta estupefacta y a los pocos segundos reaccionó— ¡Hermione!— gritó Ginny abalanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga— ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Ahora acabo de llegar— le dijo la castaña estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos— Tengo mucho que contarte.

Ginny cogió de la mano a su amiga y la arrastró hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Discúlpanos mamá, pero tenemos que hablar de cosas muy importantes.

—Pero… ¡Si tiene que desayunar!… ¡ Chicas!

Las dos amigas desaparecieron escaleras arriba y se encerraron en su habitación. Hermione se sentó en su cama, mientras que Ginny hechizaba la puerta para que nadie las molestase. Alguien como Harry o Ron.

—¿Y bien, qué me tenías qué contar?— preguntó Ginny, sentándose en su cama, cruzando las piernas sobre el colchón.

—¡Oh! Bueno… yo…

—Hermione— dijo la pelirroja en tono de advertencia.

—Al principio solo tenía que contarte que estaba hecha un lío, pero ahora… todo está aclarado.

—Hermione, explícate, porque no me entero de nada.

—Es algo que puede ser que te suene increíble, pero es la verdad.

—¿Qué? ¡Habla!

—Draco y yo…

—Hermione, me estás asustando.

—Estamos juntos— dijo la castaña en apenas un susurro.

Ginny se quedó mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, simplemente no podía.

—Hermione, esto no tiene ninguna gracia

—Es la verdad, Ginny. Draco y yo somos novios.

—¡Te has vuelto loca, Hermione! ¡Es Malfoy, tu enemigo. Nuestro enemigo!

—Ha cambiado, Ginny…

—Es un mortífago, ellos nunca cambian.

—Pero él nunca eligió ese camino, lo arrastraron a él.— Hermione miró a Ginny intensamente— ¿Piensas que si no hubiese cambiado, nos habría ayudado? ¿Piensas que si no hubiese cambiado, me habría salvado?

—Hermione, es Draco, el Príncipe de Slytherin, el que te humilló, te despreció e insultó durante años.

—Pero durante todos estos años me amó, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si lo decía. No por él, sino por mí.

—¿Estás completamente segura de esto?

—¿Crees que si no me amase, se habría enfrentado a su padre por mí? ¿Qué le habría dicho que está enamorado de una Sangre Sucia y que no iba a obligarlo a casarse con otra que no fuese yo? ¿Crees que habría dicho semejante barbaridad si no me amase?

—¿Él… le dijo…? ¡Por Merlín! Esto va enserio ¿verdad?

—Lo amo, Ginny. Puede sonar increíble de mis labios, pero es así.

Ginny se levantó de su cama y se sentó al lado de la castaña y le dijo:

—Ahora mismo me lo cuentas todo, sin escatimar detalles.

—Sabes que quedé con Draco en el Caldero Chorreante, para ir al apartamento. Bien, pues tu hermano me siguió.

—Lo sé, intentamos detenerlo, pero él fue más rápido que nosotros— dijo Ginny con voz afligida.

—Entonces sabrás como terminó, ¿no es así?

—Sólo sé que volvió con el labio partido y de un humor de perros, pero no soltó prenda.

—No me extraña. Me pidió perdón, pero yo perdí los estribos y le grité ante todo la gente del local. Cometí un error, no debí hacerlo. Ron me cogió del brazo, haciéndome daño, pensé que me golpearía o algo así, y sin pensármelo le di primero, antes que lo hiciese él y me escapé sin pedirle disculpas. Cuando Draco vino a buscarme, Ron ya no estaba.

—¿Draco lo vio todo?

—Desgraciadamente sí, todo el mundo lo vio.

—Hermione, lo siento mucho. Cuando Ron volvió, estuvo un par de días sin decir nada. Creo que se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho. -

—No me importa en absoluto.— oyeron ruidos procedentes del piso de arriba, pero Hermione los ignoró. Debían de ser Harry y Ron que se levantaban.— Sigo, vale... Cuando Draco me vino a buscar, me llevó de regreso al interior de la taberna y nos encontramos con Charles Dickinns. De allí nos fuimos al apartamento ¡Y vaya apartamento! Un ático en el centro de Londres. A solo cinco minutos del Ministerio de Magia. Puro lujo

—Típico de los Malfoy— se mofó Ginny— Lo suyo es alardear de lo que tienen. Son odiosos.

—En eso te apoyo totalmente. Pero como dices, son Malfoy, no se podía esperar menos.— las dos se echaron a reír. Hermione tenía que reconocer que eso era verdad. Sin lujos ni ostentaciones, no podían existir los Malfoy.— Enseguida nos pusimos a trabajar, y a la noche Charles se marchó, dejándome sola con Draco, por fortuna estábamos tan cansados que no nos peleamos ni nada. Allí conocí a un elfo doméstico, Sammy.

—¿Un elfo?

—Sí, es el sirviente personal de Draco. Es el hermano de Dobby, créeme, son idénticos. Al principio creí que era nuestro amigo. Es adorable.

—¿Y después qué?

—Cenamos y luego me enseñó la habitación más maravillosa que he visto jamás. Tiene una cama enorme de postes y un baño en el que se podría bailar un vals. Dormí como un ángel.

—¿El apartamento es de él?— preguntó Ginny curiosa.

—Eso mismo le pregunté yo. Me dijo que se lo había regalado su padre cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, pero que no vivía allí.

—Es extraño, lo primero que habría hecho yo, hubiera sido marcharme de casa de miss padres, y ten por seguro que lo haré, me tienen harta.

—No tienes paciencia, Ginny.

—La tengo, y mucha, pero es un constante agobio tener a alguno de mis hermanos detrás de mi todo el día para vigilarme. Quiero que pase el ultimo año de colegio e independizarme.

—No tienes remedio— le dijo la castaña meneando la cabeza — A la mañana siguiente, el abogado llegó y nos pusimos a trabajar de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a llegar las lechuzas de Ron. Fueron dos mensajes en un solo día. El primero no lo contesté, pero el segundo sí. Estaba harta de él, lo mandé a freír espárragos. Draco se puso raro. Quiso saber de quién eran los mensajes. Creo que estaba celoso. Esa tarde, Charles me mandó trabajo. A la mañana siguiente tenía que ir a la biblioteca del Ministerio a buscar información. Me llevó todo el día, pero al final lo conseguí. Cuando regresé al apartamento, me encontré una desagradable sorpresa: Blaise Zabini había venido a cenar. El muy idiota me dio un susto de muerte.

—¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?

—Me besó. Se pensó que yo era algo así como la amante de turno de Draco y me besó.

—¿Y tú te dejaste?

—La verdad es que sí.— confesó Hermione poniéndose colorada.— Quería quitarme de la cabeza la pesadilla que cada noche tenía sobre lo sucedido en el parque y pensé que si me enfrentaba a mi miedo se iría por sí sola. Al principio pareció que funcionaba, pero cuando Blaise me tumbó en el sofá, el pánico apareció y empecé a forcejear contra él. En el momento en que yo empezaba a luchar, Draco llegó. Se apareció en la terraza del ático en lugar de subir por el ascensor, y me encontró a mí luchando debajo del pobre Blaise, que no sabía que me pasaba. Ya te puedes imaginar lo que pensó Draco. Él hizo que Zabini me soltase y me abrazó, pero entonces yo le dije lo que había intentado hacer y se enfadó conmigo.

—Mujer, motivos no le faltaban ¿no te parece, Hermione?

—Lo sé, cometí un error, pero él se tomó su venganza. Él y Zabini se pasaron el resto de la noche humillándome e insultándome, hasta que yo perdí la paciencia y exploté. Amenacé a Draco con dejarlo a su suerte. Lo amenacé con lanzarle una imperdonable y lo llamé mortífago. Entonces, creo que él vio que la había pifiado, volviendo al Draco del principio e intentó arreglarlo con caricias, con amabilidad, pero no lo dejé y me dijo unas cosas horribles, que aún ahora me duelen.

—¿Qué te dijo el Hurón?

—Que si yo había pensado que él sentía algo por mí, que estaba muy equivocada, que él nunca podría sentir nada por una asquerosa Sangre Sucia como yo. Que solo me había ayudado por lástima y que entendía porque nadie me quería, ni siquiera Ron. Me dijo que me largase de su presencia, que le daba asco.

—¡Ese engreído hijo de un troll! ¿Quién se piensa que es para hablarte así? Si lo pillo, te juro que se acordará de mí durante mucho tiempo.

—Esa noche la pase muy mal, volví a tener la pesadilla, pero fue mucho pero que las otras. Draco me despertó, me tenía entre sus brazos y estaba llorando. Me pidió perdón y me dijo que él nunca había pensado lo que me había dicho, que era todo mentira. Yo empecé a tener esperanzas de nuevo, que tal vez era posible que me amase, como yo me había dado cuenta que lo amaba.

—¿Te besó?

—No. Creí que lo haría, pero no lo hizo, en cambio me preguntó por mi relación con Ron, si éramos novios.

—¿Qué le dijiste? Supongo que se lo contaste todo.

—Le conté todo lo que pasó con Lavender. No podía mentirle, le había dicho que algún día le contaría lo que había pasado, ya que él había visto nuestra pelea en el Caldero Chorreante, y tonto no es. También le conté sobre mis padres, por qué lo había hecho, y lo comprendió. Entendía que los hubiese protegido de los mortífagos.

—Pero él es uno de ellos.

—Te he dicho que él nunca escogió ser uno de ellos. Lo obligaron, era ser mortífago o morir. Eso ha de quedar claro, Ginny.

—Esta bien, yo lo entiendo, pero Harry no lo entenderá.

—Esa es otra historia, ¿pero quieres que te lo cuente o quieres hablar de Harry?

—Sigue, quiero saberlo todo.

—Cuando terminé de explicarle sobre mis padres, llegó tu carta. Draco se pensó que era de Ron, pero yo le dije que era tuya. Pasamos todo el día trabajando con Charles y a la noche vino Blaise a cenar de nuevo y todo fue diferente. Me puse guapa, Draco me lo había pedido y así lo hice. ¿Sabes el vestido que llevé a la boda de tu hermano? Pues le hice unos retoques. Lo acorté y ,según Draco, estaba genial. Cuando Zabini llegó, los encontré a ,os dos hablando en la terraza. Cenamos tranquilamente, y contamos muchas anécdotas del colegio. Nos lo pasamos muy bien charlando y riendo. En cuanto terminamos de cenar, Blaise se marchó al cabo de poco tiempo y los dos nos quedamos solos. Estuvimos hablando en la terraza, sobre las cosas que me habían salido mal últimamente y él me dijo que también había pensado como yo, pero que eso había cambiado para él. Que había encontrado una cosa y que la conseguiría costase lo que costase.

—¿Se refería a ti?

—Sí. Pero no me lo dijo hasta ayer.

—¿Estáis juntos desde ayer? Pero yo pensé que hacía más tiempo.

—A la mañana siguiente, yo me quedé trabajando en el apartamento con Charles toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Draco salió a solucionar un asunto personal.

—¿Lucius Malfoy?

—Seguramente. Cuando volvió eran más de las tres de la tarde, y se unió a nosotros para terminar con lo del juicio. A las diez, cuando terminamos, Draco invitó a cenar al abogado y una hora después nos quedamos solos, pero aun no pasó nada.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó Ginny impaciente.

—Se puede decir que ha sido esta mañana. Bueno… ayer me lo confesó, me dijo que me amaba, pero esta mañana… ha sido la más hermosa de mi vida.

—Quieres decir que tú y Malfoy… No puede ser ¿Os habéis liado enserio?

—Más que eso

En ese momento escucharon ruidos, procedentes del salón y de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Chicas, bajad a desayunar, todos ya están levantados!— era la señora Weasley.

Cuando las chicas bajaron y entraron en la cocina, se encontraron a la madre de Ginny sirviendo el desayuno a Harry y a Ron, que estaban sentados a la mesa.

—¡Buenos días, niñas! — saludó Molly— Sentaros ya a desayunar.

Harry alzó la vista y miró hacia la puerta. Enseguida dejó sus cubiertos y se levantó de la mesa para correr a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

—¡Hermione!

—¡Harry!

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Cuando se separaron la mirada de Hermione se desvió hacia Ron, que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¡Hola Ron!

El aludido alzó la vista desconcertado. Los cuatro desayunaron tranquilamente y cuando ya terminaban, apareció la lechuza de Percy con una carta. La señora Weasley la recogió y la leyó rápidamente. Harry y los demás la miraban expectantes, pero al ver que no decía ni hacía nada, se preocuparon.

—Señora Weasley, ¿pasa algo malo?— preguntó el moreno.

—No, no es nada, pero leed esto, también os concierne a vosotros.

Harry cogió el pergamino que le tendía Molly y leyó en voz alta para los demás:

—" Familia, este mediodía se va a celebrar una reunión extraordinaria de la orden del Fénix en la Madriguera. Los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore también han de asistir. Por eso Harry y Ron han de encargarse de avisar a todos sus miembros. La reunión será a las dos del mediodía. Siento las molestias, Molly. Un saludo. Kingsley Shacklebolt".

—¿Quiere que el E.D. esté presente?— preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Algo tiene que haber pasado para que nos reúna a todos— dijo Ron.

—Hermione, Ron, vamos a empezar a enviar mensajes.— dijo Harry. Se giró hacia la señora Weasley— ¿Hermes se ha marchado?

—No, querido, está en la ventana.

Los cuatro subieron a la habitación de los chicos y Hermione empezó a escribir mensajes. Los primeros que avisaron fueron a Neville, Luna, Dean y Seamus. Siguieron con Ernie, Cho, Colin, Dennis y todos los demás miembros del E.D.

Pronto recibieron respuestas. Como siempre, los primeros en contestar fueron Neville y Luna, los chicos estuvieron ocupados toda la mañana enviando y recibiendo mensajes.

Al mediodía llegaron los primeros miembros del E.D.. los gemelos Weasley acompañados de Lee Jordan y Angelina Jonson. Los siguientes en llegar fueron Neville, Luna, Dean y Seamus. El señor Weasley y Percy llegaron poco después, al igual que Bill y Fleur, que llegaron desde Gringotts. Poco a poco la casa se fue llenando de gente. Casi a la hora acordada, llegaron Remus y Tonks, que no abrieron la boca sobre el asunto. El siguiente fue Kingsley y Cyntia Robertson. Luego llegaron Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall y Rubeus Hagrid, desde Hogwarts.

El último en llegar fue un hombre de unos treinta y siete años. Tenía la tez cetrina, como si estuviese enfermo, los ojos almendrados y de un color extraño, eran casi amarillos, y el cabello largo y castaño oscuro.

Harry preguntó al señor Weasley si sabía quien era y él le explicó que era el hombre que había estado ingresado junto a él en San Mungo, por la mordedura de un hombre lobo.

Todos los miembros de la Orden y del E. D. Ya habían llegado, y a las dos en punto, Remus Lupin llamó a todos al orden. El que habló primero fue Remus. Cuenta las novedades que ha habido en el mundo mágico. Les cuenta que hacía dos noches, que había luna llena, hubo un ataque en masa de hombres lobo. Había sido el ataque más importante de las últimas semanas. Unos quince licántropos se repartieron por todo el país y atacaron simultáneamente a uno o dos personas. Hombres de entre dieciocho y cuarenta años, de complexión fuerte y ascendencia mágica. El cabecilla de esos ataques se confirmaba que era Fenrir Greyback, que había sido visto cerca de Carlisle, en la frontera con Escocia. El objetivo de la Orden del Fénix era averiguar las intenciones de Greyback.

—… Para eso hemos llamado a David Croft. Él es un licántropo y se ha unido a la Orden del Fénix con el fin de ayudarnos. Su misión es infiltrarse entre los rebeldes que rodean a Greyback y espiar para nosotros, para estar informados de todos sus movimientos. Él es una pieza esencial en este asunto, y que los licántropos no saben que él es de la Orden.

El siguiente en hablar es Kingsley:

—El tema siguiente es el de los juicios de los Malfoy. Nos hemos enterado en el Ministerio de Magia que el abogado de los Malfoy, Charles Dickinns, esta siendo chantajeado por Greyback. El licántropo ha secuestrado a la hermana pequeña del abogado y a cambio de dejarla viva, él tiene que hacer que los Malfoy se pudran en Azkaban por el resto de sus días.

"Pero tenemos el asunto controlado— miró a Hermione intensamente— La ayudante del abogado, nos avisó a tiempo y nosotros hemos tomado medidas para que todo salga bien, ella nos ha aportado un par de ideas que nos serán muy útiles para que los juicios se celebren con total normalidad".

"Salvo que los periodistas no pueden asistir, exceptuando a Rita Skeeter, que colabora en esta guisa con el Ministerio. Ella será la encargada de filtrar toda la información a los medios de comunicación. Así Greyback se va a ver obligado a liberar a Chloe".

Harry no entiende nada. No sabe por que ellos han sido convocados a una de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Si lo tenían todo controlado, ellos no pintaban nada allí.

—Kingsley— intervino Harry— ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer nosotros.

El Ministro de Magia sonrió al muchacho.

—Vosotros tenéis que tener los ojos bien abiertos, Harry. Es probable que Greyback intente atacaros. Sobretodo a ti. Los Malfoy son solo la punta del iceberg. Greyback es vengativo por naturaleza. Lo sé por experiencia— dijo Remus— Nunca se rendirá hasta que vea a todos los que le han causado algún problema hundidos o muertos. Tú, Harry, le has quitado las pocas posibilidades que tenía de hacerse con algo de poder, si Voldemort asumía el control total del Ministerio.

"El único objetivo de Greyback es conseguir la supremacía de su raza. Someter al mundo mágico y muggle a su voluntad, que los licántropos tomen el control y matar a todos los magos y brujas de Inglaterra.

—Eso no lo va a conseguir. No lo vamos a permitir— dijo Harry muy serio.

—Nadie más va a morir en este país. Nadie más va a perder a algún ser querido por culpa de los mortífagos. La Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore van a atrapar a ese criminal y va a pagar por ello— dijo Neville Longbottom levantándose de su silla.

—Tiene razón, señor Longbottom. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que otro mago oscuro aceche entre las sombras en este país.— le dijo Kingsley.

—Por eso vosotros— intervino Remus—, el Ejército de Dumbledore, tenéis que tener los ojos bien abiertos. Es posible que Greyback intente infiltrar a alguno de los suyos en Hogwarts. Esa será vuestra misión. Vigilar la seguridad del colegio, vais a ser los vigilantes de Hogwarts y Hogsemade. Hay que estar preparados para todo, chicos.

—Eso será como hace, mas o menos, un año. Cuando los aurores y miembros de la Orden estuvieron vigilando Hogwarts en sexto año. ¿No es así, señor Ministro? Intervino Ron.

—Efectivamente, señor Weasley, pero ahora será el E. D. El encargado de esa tarea.

—¡Eso será genial! ¿Os imagináis las caras que pondrán los de Slytherin?— exclamó Seamus Finnigan.

—No vamos a defraudarlo Señor Ministro.—Dijo Dean Thomas.

—Confío en vosotros, chicos— dijo sonriendo Kingsley— Demostrasteis ser de gran ayuda durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y por eso os lo recompensamos de esta manera.

—Bien, veo que todo está claro— intervino Remus— Creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión, ¿no lo ves así Kingsley?

—Por supuesto Remus. Ya esta todo dicho, podemos terminar.

Los primeros en marcharse fueron Kingsley y Cyntia Robertson, que tenían mucho trabajo en el Ministerio. Los siguientes en marcharse fueron los profesores de Hogwarts, Remus y Tonks se quedaron un poco más, conversando con los Weasley, mientras Harry y los demás, hablaban con los miembros del E.D. sobre la misión que les habían encomendado la Orden

Neville estaba entusiasmado, al igual que Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

Luna, por su parte, también estaba emocionada, pero se la veía triste. Harry se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás, Luna?

—Bien, Harry ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te veo triste, ¿va todo bien?

—Sí… bueno, no… la verdad es que no.— le dijo ella con la mirada clavada en un punto en el fondo de la habitación— Solo es que, desde que mi padre ha vuelto de Azkaban, su salud ha desmejorado y en San Mungo aún no saben qué le pasa.

El moreno le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó tiernamente. Después de Hermione, Luna era como una hermana, le tenía mucho aprecio y era una buena amiga.

—Lo siento mucho, Luna. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

—No te preocupes, Harry, todo se arreglará, solo es cuestión de fe, y yo confío en los sanadores.

—¡Hey, Harry!— lo llamó Ron, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos— Ven, queremos saber tu opinión.

Harry se acercó de nuevo a sus amigos y Luna lo siguió y se sentó al lado de Dean Thomas. Este también se dio cuenta que su amiga no se encontraba bien y se pusieron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos. Harry sonrió para sí8 mismo, le gustaba Dean para ella, era un buen chico.

—Harry,¿que te parece lo que nos han asignado? — preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

—Es algo normal. La Orden no puede dedicarse en exclusiva a Hogwarts y nosotros les demostramos que somos capaces de defendernos solos, por eso nos han confiado esta misión. Vamos a tener que organizarnos para las guardias.

—Eso será fácil — intervino Cho Chang—, la mayoría de nosotros somos prefectos, o al menos lo éramos el año pasado. Si le proponemos a McGonagall que nombrase a dos alumnos más, no se, como ayudantes o algo así, sería mucho más sencillo.

—Sí, podríamos proponer a alguno de los miembros del E.D. de nuestra casa.— dijo Ernie Macmillan.

—Sí, podría funcionar— dijo Hermione—. Pero creo que no hará falta, McGonagall sabe lo que nos han propuesto, ella ya lo tendrá en cuenta. Somos nosotros los que tenemos que planificar las guardias y cuando empecemos en el colegio, se lo enseñaremos.— miró a cada uno de sus amigos— Si queréis, yo puedo encargarme de organizarlo todo.

—Claro, yo no veo ningún problema, ¿Vosotros?— dijo Zacarías Smith, mirando al E.D.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Smith y poco a poco, cada uno de ellos se marchó de la Madriguera. Lee Jordan se marchó a Sortilegios Weasley, para trabajar en los libros de contabilidad, que estaban algo retrasados debido a todo el asunto de la guerra.

En la Madriguera se quedaron la familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Molly les preparó unos emparedados y algo de carne fría. No habían tenido tiempo de hacer nada más consistente para comer. En cuanto Hermione y Ginny hubieron terminado de comer desaparecieron escaleras arriba y dejaron a Harry y a Ron charlando con Arthur y Bill en el salón.

Al cerrar la puerta la pelirroja le dijo:

—Ahora mismo me cuentas qué pasó. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Fue cuando me desperté ayer por la mañana. Oí unos ruidos extraños procedentes de la habitación de él y fui a ver si le pasaba algo.

—¿Y…?

—Era Draco que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo intenté despertar, pero tenía un sueño muy fuerte. Fue horrible, estaba soñando que su padre ordenaba a alguien que me matase. Ese fue el primer momento que me dijo que me amaba. Despertó llorando y lo abracé, no me gustaba verlo sufrir. Fue entonces cuando me besó por primea vez y me confirmó que me amaba.

—¿Tú que le dijiste?

—Al principio no me lo creía, pero a medida que íbamos hablando, me quedó claro que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo que me lo confirmó, fue el hecho de que se había enfrentado a su padre, no podía negar ese hecho, Ginny. Entonces me besó de nuevo y si no lo hubiese parado, habríamos acabado haciendo el amor el primer día.

—¿Lo paraste? ¿Pero por qué?— preguntó su amiga atónita.

—Quería hacer las cosas bien.

—Ya, pero eso no duró más que unas horas, ¿no?— dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

Hermione se ruborizó de pies a cabeza

—¿Qué ironía, no? Ayer por la mañana fuimos a ultimar los asuntos del juicio con Kingsley y cuando salíamos del despacho nos encontramos con tu padre.

—Que mala suerte ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le tuve que contar la verdad, pero Draco se fue de la lengua. Le dijo a tu padre que éramos novios.

—¿Qué? ¿Está loco?

—Ya te puedes imaginar la cara que puso. Pero se lo tomó bastante bien. Bueno, la ventaja que tuvimos es que estábamos en medio del Atrio, que estaba lleno de gente.

—Por eso estuvieron él y Kingsley hablando un buen rato a solas— dijo Ginny pensativa—, ya me extrañaba a mí.

—Me enfadé con él. Estaba sensible, ya que Kingsley me acababa de decir que tenían a mis padres localizados y entre eso y lo que acababa de hacer Draco, me vine abajo y me escapé de él. Quería estar sola y pensar.

—¿Dónde fuiste?

—Al Refugio. Me senté en los acantilados y pensé. Al cabo de unas horas él me encontró y volvimos a Londres.

—¿Cómo pudo haberte encontrado en el Refugio si tiene el Encantamiento Fidelio?

—Piensa que yo no estaba dentro de la casa de tu hermano, yo estaba en los acantilados. Por eso me encontró. Él sabía que yo había ido al Refugio cuando me enteré de lo de Ron y supuso que habría ido allí de nuevo. Él no podía ver la casa de Bill, el Encantamiento Fidelio funciona a la perfección.

Ginny se sentó a su lado en la cama y Hermione siguió con su relato:

—Fuimos al apartamento, cenamos y cundo fue el momento de irnos a dormir, no pudimos, simplemente no pudimos separarnos. Tanto él como yo, queríamos pasar las pocas horas que nos quedaban juntos, y… pasó lo que pasó— dijo la castaña ruborizándose.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿Cómo es qué?

—Hacer el amor, tonta.—le dijo la pelirroja poniéndose roja.

—Es… no sé como explicarte, lo has de vivir tú misma para saberlo.

En ese momento, un ruido en la ventana las sobresaltó. Al mirar por la ventana, vieron un halcón posado en el alfeizar de la ventana, con un paquete a su lado. Hermione se acercó a él y abrió el ventanal, dejando que el animal entrase con el bulto entre sus garras y lo depositó sobre la cama. El halcón se posó sobre un armario y las miró orgulloso.

La castaña sabía de quién era ese paquete. Era de Draco Malfoy. Se acercó a su cama y quitó el envoltorio. Allí había una túnica de letrado de raso negro, junto con un traje chaqueta también negro. Hermione se quedó maravillada, era hermoso, de estilo clásico. Cuando desplegó la túnica, sobre la cama cayó una cajita de terciopelo verde esmeralda. La castaña la recogió cautelosamente y lentamente la abrió.

En su interior contempló un colgante en forme de Dragón. Era de oro blanco labrado, todo recubierto de pequeñas escamas, y el ojo de la bestia era una esmeralda. En ese momento el halcón voló de nuevo y se posó en el brazo de Hermione suavemente, extendiendo una de sus garras, donde había una nota. La cogió y la leyó:

"_Para que convenzas a mi padre de que eres lo mejor para mí._

_ Siempre te ama._

_ Draco Lucius Malfoy_".

—¿Qué dice, Hermione?— preguntó Ginny con curiosidad— Es de Malfoy, ¿no?

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y las dos amigas se apresuraron a esconder los regalos debajo de la almohada de la cama. Harry ingresa en la habitación sin llamar, y se quedó parado al ver a Hermione y a Ginny escondiendo algo debajo de las almohadas y se fijó que un pergamino se había caído al suelo ante las chicas.

Hermione siguió la mirada del moreno y vio la nota de Draco tirada en el suelo. Con el ruido de la puerta, el halcón se asustó y salió volando por la ventana con gran estrépito, mientras Croockshakes saltaba para intentar coger el ave, y al ver que era algo inútil se volvió a hacer un ovillo encima de la cama ignorando a los presentes.

Hermione quiso coger la nota, pero Harry fue más rápido con la varita y convocó la nota en su mano antes que la castaña pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Se situó al otro extremo de la habitación y leyó la misiva y su cara cambió de golpe a medida que iba leyendo. Al principio su cara se volvió blanca, después adquirió un tono verdoso y al final se tornó roja de ira.

—¿Qué es esto, Hermione?— dijo el moreno con su tono tranquilo pero mortífero.—Dime que lo que pone no es verdad.

—Harry, verás… yo… te lo puedo explicar…

—Espero que me lo expliques, porque en estos momentos, no creo que pueda soportar una mentira, Hermione Granger.— de repente Harry reparó en Ginny— ¿Tu sabías todo esto?

—No, yo me acabo de enterar, Harry.

—Harry, yo quería explicártelo, pero…

—¿Pero qué? Hermione, pensé que confiabas en mí, ¿por qué no podías contármelo?

—Porque yo aún no sabía lo que sentía por él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— le espetó él.

—Sabes que Kingsley ha dicho que la ayudante del abogado de los Malfoy había descubierto el chantaje al cual estaba siendo sometido el abogado, ¿no?

—¿Quieres decir que eras tu?

—Yo descubrí lo que tramaba Greyback, por casualidad. Cuando me fui al Refugio, estuve trabajando en el juicio de Snape y uno de esos días, que estaba en la biblioteca del Ministerio, oí por casualidad la conversación de Charles y Greyback y se lo conté a Kingsley. No podía permitir que le pasase nada a la hermana pequeña de Charles y tampoco a los Malfoy, no era justo. Se merecen un juicio justo.

Harry miró a su amiga y de inmediato captó un movimiento al lado de la puerta y vio a Ginny que intentaba escabullirse de la habitación.

—¡Tú, ni te muevas de dónde estás! ¿Sabías qué pasaba con Hermione?

—Le juré que no diría nada, Harry. Lo siento.

Harry miró intensamente a la castaña y le dijo:

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, Hermione. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Es Draco Malfoy, un maldito mortífago que no ha demostrado ningún tipo de piedad hacia ti. Te ha insultado, te ha humillado y hasta su familia se ha atrevido a torturarte y él no lo impidió, Hermione.— los ojos de Harry llameaban con cada palabra envenenada que lanzaba contra el Slytherin— No entiendo como has podido ofrecerle tu ayuda y… tu corazón. Es… es…

—Yo tampoco sé como ha podido pasar. Bueno, sí lo sé. Hace tiempo que empecé a sentir algo por él, pero me negué a admitir lo que sentía cuando él empezó a tratarme mal. Él era un vil engreído y despreciable idiota que no sabía lo que tenía delante y empecé a odiarlo. Pero todo cambió cuando lo interrogué, despertó aquel sentimiento que había decidido olvidar y todo cambió.

—Sabía que algo había pasado allí adentro. Cuando saliste, no eras la misma, lo noté, pero nunca me imaginé que sería algo semejante.

—Yo tampoco quería admitirlo, pero luego pasó lo de Ron y luego lo del Ministerio y quedé con Draco engañándolo. Le hice creer que había quedado contigo para hablar y se encontró conmigo en Hyde Park.

—¿QUË? Hermione, ¿estas loca? Londres es muy peligroso de noche, podría haberte pasado algo.— Harry se la quedó mirando encolerizado, no solo lo había engañado, sino que también había puesto en peligro su vida por un maldito mortífago. Entonces reparó en que ella había palidecido de tal manera que parecía que estaba enferma y el miedo lo azotó como una maldición.—Hermione, Malfoy no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y Ron irrumpió en la habitación y se quedó parado al sentir la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

—¡Márchate, Ron!— le gritó Harry.

—¡Y una mierda! Aquí pasa algo y quiero saberlo.— miró a cada uno de sus amigos y como no le dijeron nada se mosqueó— ¿No me decís nada?— miró a Hermione— Es Krum, ¿no? ¡Qué te ha hecho ese idiota!

—¡Ya lo has oído, Ron! ¡Lárgate!— le gritó su hermana, dando un paso hacia él.

—¡Qué miedo me das, hermanita!—se burló Ron en su cara.

Crockshakes maulló enfadado al sentir que Hermione avanzaba hacia Ron para interponerse entre los dos Weasley.

—Ron, por favor, ahora no.

El pelirrojo la miró suplicante.

—Solo quiero saber qué está pasando, Hermione.

—Ahora no es el momento, Ronald— insistió la castaña.

—Te he dicho que te marches, Ron. ¡Hazme caso de una vez!— le gritó Harry encolerizado.

—Tu no me tienes que decir lo que tengo qué hacer, Harry Potter— le dijo el pelirrojo claramente cabreado.

Ginny se movió rápidamente y quedó frente su hermano con la varita apuntándolo al pecho.

—¡Lárgate, Ron! ¡Aquí no pintas nada, de lo contrario, te vas a arrepentir!

—¡Piérdete, Ginny!— la pelirroja enrojeció de cólera y blandiendo su varita gritó— ¡_Mocomurciélagos _!

En cuanto Ron vio que su hermana alzaba su varita y gritaba una maleficio, se lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo de culo al suelo. Asustado por los gritos, Croockshakes, que estaba hecho un ovillo encima de la cama de su ama, saltó por los aires, hacia el pelirrojo y el hechizo le dio de lleno.

El gato cayó sobre Ron y de su chata nariz empezaron a salir unos mocos verdes y espesos en todas direcciones que se agitaban alrededor de la cabeza del animal. Asustado y confundido, el gato lanzó un terrible maullido y saltó hacia la cara de Ron, arañándolo con sus afiladas garras.

El pelirrojo lanzó un alarido de dolor, al sentir que el gato se aferraba a su cara. Se levantó de un salto y echó a correr escaleras abajo, agitando los brazos y gritando como un loco, intentando quitarse al animal de encima, que se sujetaba a su cabeza con las uñas incrustadas en la carne del pelirrojo, aterrorizado por los gritos que profería.

La familia Weasley, que estaba reunida en el salón, vieron como el menor de los hombres de la familia, corría hacia la cocina con una bola de pelo naranja pegada a su cara, con una especie de alas de hada embadurnadas de moco de troll, que se agitaban alrededor de la cara del animal.

Los Weasley se quedaron estupefactos, al verlo pasar a toda velocidad, pero al cabo de pocos segundos, los hombres de la familia salieron corriendo detrás de Ron, que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, gritando:

—¡Quitádmelo de encima! ¡Ayudadme!

En un último intento por quitarse de encima al asustado animal, Ron salió hacia el jardín a toda velocidad. Los gemelos y Bill se asomaron por la ventana de la cocina y el señor Weasley se quedó estático en la puerta del jardín, contemplando a su hijo menor mientras corría de un lado a otro del jardín.

—Te apuesto un Galeón, George, a que se estampa contra el seto.

—¡Hecho!— le dijo su hermano estrechándole la mano y mirando con atención a Ron.

De repente, el menor trastabilló y se cayó de cabeza entre las ramas del tupido seto, mientras el gato seguía firme sobre la cabeza del pobre Ron.

Los gemelos rieron a carcajadas y un Galeón pasó de manos, mientras un desesperado Ron intentaba incorporarse.

—Yo te apuesto dos a que los gnomos aprovechan la situación para vengarse por las veces que los ha hecho volar por encima del seto— dijo George a su gemelo.

—¡Hecho!— dijo el otro estrechando la mano a George, mientras observaban las madrigueras de los gnomos.

De repente, vieron cono uno de ellos asomaba su tuberculosa nariz y hacía una señal hacia los demás, mientras todos salían en tropel hacia el pobre muchacho y se abalanzaban sobre él, mordiéndolo dónde podían.

—¡Hay! ¡Malditos bichos! ¡Hay!

Los gemelos se desternillaban de la risa y George le daba los dos Galeones a su hermano. De repente una voz a sus espaldas los distrajo.

—Apuesto tres Galeones a cada uno a que el muy idiota se queda atrapado en alguno de los agujeros de los gnomos al levantarse.

—¡Hecho!— exclamaron los gemelos a la vez.

Y dicho y hecho, Ron se levantó como pudo e intentó quitarse de encima a Croockshakes de la cabeza, pero el gato hundió aún más las garras en la carne del chico y él volvió a gritar de dolor. Echó a correr de nuevo y uno de sus pies se hundió hasta la pantorrilla en una madriguera de gnomo y cayó de bruces al suelo, haciendo que el gato se le aferrase a la espalda y le dejase la camiseta hecha jirones.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldito animal!

Ron intentó girarse de espaldas para quitarse a Croockshakes, pero el pie en la madriguera le impedía cualquier maniobra. Los gemelos Weasley estaban medio colgando de la ventana, llorando de la risa, mientras que Bill se había apoyado con las dos manos en el marco de la misma, con la frente apoyada en ellas, intentando que entrase un poco de aire en sus pulmones, a causa de las carcajadas.

De pronto, una voz sonó a sus espaldas, medio entrecortada.

—Os apuesto todas vuestras ganancias a que en menos de cinco segundos aparece vuestra madre para sacarle las castañas del fuego a vuestro hermano.

Los chicos miraron a su padre riendo a mandíbula partida. Los gemelos alzaron sus pulgares en señal de aceptar la apuesta y Bill le dijo:

—¡Hecho!

El señor Weasley alzó su mano derecha con los cinco dedos extendidos y fue quitándolos uno a uno. Cuando le faltaban por quitar dos de ellos, desde la puerta del salón, viniendo hacia ellos, se escuchó la voz chillona de Molly.

—¡Ya es suficiente!— exclamó entrando en la cocina y fulminándolos con su mirada, salió hacia el jardín y se quedó parada en los escalones del porche con los brazos en jarras— ¡Ronald Weasley!— sacó su varita y descendió los dos escalones hacia el césped. Estaba colorada y miraba con reprobación a su hijo menor, que estaba patéticamente tirado en el suelo con el gato pegado a su espalda y gimiendo como un tonto.— ¿Qué le has hecho al gato?— Croockshakes se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda lastimada de Ron desesperadamente— ¡_Finite_ !— el gato se quedó quieto un momento y los mocos dejaron de agitarse a su alrededor, cayendo sobre su hijo— Ya decía yo que era muy extraño que hubiese tanta paz con la llegada de Hermione. Si ella sabe que has atacado a su gato, te puedes ir preparando. Venga, levanta tu trasero del suelo…

Así como Molly iba hablando iba curando los arañazos de su hijo. Cuando hubo terminado, le dio un tirón de orejas a Ron y lo levantó del suelo de un salto.

Los tres hermanos y el padre de los Weasley, se estaban partiendo de risa en la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín. Arthur extendió una mano hacia sus hijos y los tres le dieron los Galeones ganados en las apuestas anteriores, mientras las lágrimas les resbalaban por las mejillas.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Harry cerró la puerta mediante magia y silenció la habitación con un _Muffiatto_. En el piso de abajo se oían los gritos de Ron y las risas de los gemelos. Seguramente, en otras circunstancias, los tres habrían bajado para ver como el pelirrojo se liberaba del gato, pero se estaba discutiendo un tema muy serio y no quería dejarlo para más tarde.

—Dime que Malfoy no te hizo nada.— le exigió Harry, mientras sentía que el miedo se iba convirtiendo en ira.

—Él nunca me habría hecho daño, Harry. Solamente estaba en el momento equivocado y en el lugar incorrecto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó el moreno que ya empezaba a calentarse de verdad. Harry vio que ella bajaba la mirada y la clavaba en sus pies.

—Un muggle me atacó…— de repente, clavó sus ojos en los verdes de Harry—, y si no hubiese sido por Draco, ahora estaría muerta.

Harry la miró estupefacto.

—No si aún tendré que agradecerle a ese energúmeno que esté viva.— murmuró por lo bajo el moreno— Luego qué pasó.

—Draco me salvó del violador y lo mató.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás debido al impacto de esas palabras.

—¿Que hizo qué?— no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir.

—Lo mató para quitármelo de encima. Fue la experiencia más horrible que he tenido que vivir.

—No me lo puedo creer ¿De verdad lo mató?— Hermione asintió— No pudo matar a Dumbledore, pero sí mató a un muggle. Esto es increíble. Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, del cobarde más astuto de Slytherin…

—No es ningún cobarde, Harry— le espetó Hermione, elevando la barbilla al techo— Es el hombre más valiente que he conocido. Puede que parezca un cobarde, pero ni tú ni nadie sabe lo que ha tenido que vivir. No tenéis ni idea — miró a Harry desafíante— Tú no has tenido que torturar a gente que conocías, no has estado sometido bajo la varita de Voldemort día y noche, no has tenido que presenciar torturas y asesinatos — unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por el pálido rostro de la castaña— No tenéis ni idea de lo cruel y miserable que es la existencia de un mortífago.

Harry se sintió como un mierda, había hecho llorar a su mejor amiga, a su hermana. Siempre había sido Ron el causante de los llantos de la castaña y ahora, después de lo que le había dicho ella, sabía que había juzgado mal a Malfoy.

—Perdóname, Hermione. No llores, no quería hacerte daño.— la castaña se abalanzó a sus brazos y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry que la rodeó con sus brazos y miró a Ginny con impotencia— Si tú lo amas, Hermione, yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo. Solo espero que él sepa lo que ha conseguido.

—Gracias, Harry. Significa mucho para mí que lo entiendas.

—Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te apoyaré. Eres como una hermana para mí, Hermione.— la castaña miró a los ojos a Harry y sonrió— Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y Malfoy.

—Solo te lo contaré si me prometes que no se lo contarás a Ron, él no tiene por que saberlo, hasta que sea inevitable.

—Yo también creo que no es buena idea que lo sepa.

—Ron no lo entendería, aunque se lo planteases con un esquema— dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos.

—Por eso os lo pido.

—Míralo por de este modo— dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa malévola—, es la manera perfecta de vengarte por todo lo que te ha hecho.

Hermione miró a su amiga y luego a Harry y los abrazó a los dos diciendo.

—Sois los mejores amigos que podría tener.


	30. Chapter 30 Halcones

30. HALCONES

Draco despertó con una extraña sensación. Sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Recordaba cada detalle, cada palabra que se habían dicho, cada suspiro que ella había emitido. Aun la podía sentir sobre su piel, su aroma aun perduraba en la habitación y entre las sabanas. Se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama, extendiendo un brazo, pero no encontró nada, ese lado estaba vacío.

El rubio abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó sobresaltado.

—¿Hermione?— la llamó él, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se puso los pantalones que estaban tirados en el suelo. Caminó enérgicamente hacia la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba la castaña y la encontró abierta. Ingresó lentamente y pudo comprobar que estaba vacía. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama y allí encima encontró el jersey esmeralda del colegio, que le había prestado la noche del parque. Lo cogió y se lo llevó a la cara, inhalando el aroma a flores que estaba impregnado en la prenda, olía a ella. Hermione Granger se había marchado, no la vería hasta pocos minutos antes del juicio.

Draco volvió a su habitación y recogió todas sus pertenencias. Ni siquiera se duchó, solamente se vistió, puso sus cosas en una pequeña maleta que Sammy le había dejado y bajó al vestíbulo del edificio.

—Buenos días, Señor Malfoy— lo saludó el vigilante— ¿ Se marcha ya?

—Buenos días Higgs. Sí me marcho, le dejo la tarjeta por si pasase algo. Voy a estar ausente una larga temporada.

—Muy bien ¿Va de viaje, señor?

—Se puede decir que será como un largo viaje.

Draco salió del edificio y se metió por el callejón lateral. Miró hacia arriba, hacia la azotea del edificio y pensó que allí había vivido los mejores momentos de los últimos meses. Giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció hacia la Mansión Malfoy. Pocos segundos después estaba en el sendero de grava y ante él estaba la gran mansión de estilo victoriano de cristales emplomados. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, automáticamente un elfo la abrió y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Buenos días, joven amo.

Draco no dijo nada, no estaba de humor, solamente le dejó la maleta y siguió su camino hacia el comedor. Cuando entró en la sala, se quedó parado en el umbral. Allí, sentados en la larga mesa, en el extremo más alejado de la puerta, estaban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, que alzaron la vista al oír la puerta al cerrarse. Draco se acercó donde estaban ellos y se sentó al lado de su padre.

—Buenos días, Padre.

—Buenos días, Draco. Ayer llegó tu elfo doméstico con tus cosas.

—Sí. La verdad, he comprobado que es más cómodo estar en casa que no lejos de ella.

Los ojos grises de Lucius escudriñaron el pálido rostro de su hijo.

—¿Has hablado con Charles últimamente, hijo?

—Sí, el otro día estuvimos hablando en el Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Sabías que tiene un ayudante?

—Me lo comentó, pero no la conocí ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas, padre?

—Me ha llegado un extraño rumor.

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de temor, pero su semblante ni se inmutó

—¿Qué rumor?

—Me han dicho que la ayudante de Charles es nada más y nada menos que la Sangre Sucia, la amiga de Potter.

—¿Granger? No sé nada de todo esto, seguramente es solo un rumor, padre. Ella es una testigo en el juicio, pero no se nada más.

—Charles no ha querido decirme nada sobre su ayudante. Solo espero que no sea ella.

—¿Qué mas da quien sea, querido?

Lucius dio un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa, haciendo vibrar toda la vajilla

—¡Es una Sangre Sucia! No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos.

—Piensa, Lucius, que es por ese motivo por el que nos van a juzgar mañana.

—Es hora de cambiar, padre. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban.

—Lo sé, es difícil cambiar en tan poco tiempo.

—Espero que mañana lo recuerdes, por el bien de todos.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y salió hacia el vestíbulo. No quería estar en presencia de su padre. Había notado como él había intentado leer su mente, no quería que averiguase nada de Hermione, no iba a ponerla en peligro. Sin darse cuenta, tomó el camino hacia los jardines. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia los establos, que estaban vacíos y siguió un poco más allá, hasta legar a un viejo palomar.

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y, al entrar, se encontró dentro de un recinto circular. Estaba oscuro, para que los halcones que allí había estuviesen tranquilos, pero al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra.

La edificación hacía unos años que no era reformada, en el techo de madera se veían algunas maderas sueltas o podridas que dejaban entrar algún resquicio de luz. Se oían batir de alas y movimientos por encima de su cabeza. Draco extendió una mano hacia la derecha de la puerta y su mano tocó una pieza de cuero. La cogió y se la colocó en la mano. Era un guante de cuero crudo, grueso y resistente. Volvió a extender la mano y cerca de dónde había encontrado en guante, tocó una cuerda enrollada y se la metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

El rubio alzó en alto la mano enguantada y emitió un agudo silbido. Desde lo alto del recinto, se oyó un desgarrador chillido y una sombra veloz cruzó la oscuridad. De repente, Draco sintió un peso en su mano y bajó el brazo. Se acercó a una grieta que había en una de las ventanas cegadas con tablas y observó a su halcón peregrino.

Se llamaba Ávalon. Acarició el suave plumaje pardo, se acercó a la puerta y, de una percha cercana, cogió una piuela que había allí colgada. Se la puso al animal y salió al exterior. Le encantaba su halcón, era rápido y leal. Se lo había regalado su tío Rabastan, cuando cumplió doce años. Desde entonces, lo había entrenado para que le llevase el correo. Hasta había cazado con él, era su pasatiempo favorito cuando estaba en casa. Se pasaba horas con sus halcones, tenía unos ocho, todos ellos bien entrenados.

El de su padre era un Azor de plumaje oscuro y tenía muy mal carácter, solo obedecía a las ordenes de su padre, lo odiaba. Su última adquisición era un halcón gerifalte. Lo había comprado en el Emporio de las Lechuzas. Tenía el plumaje gris perlado y blanco, una hembra cariñosa y espectacular, que la había llamado Circe y solo hacía una semana que había hecho una puesta.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el campo abierto, detrás de los establos. Quitó la piuela a Avalon y lo hizo alzar el vuelo. El halcón se elevó en el aire y describió un arco en el aire para descender en picado hacia su amo. Pasó rozando la cabeza del rubio, extendiendo una de sus garras y le agarró un mechón de cabello, tirando de él suavemente.

—¡Ay! ¡Avalon, si te pillo te retuerzo el pescuezo, desagradecido!

El halcón chilló como si se riese de él. Dio la vuelta al campo y volvió hacia su amo. Draco extendió su mano enguantada y volvió a silbar. El animal se posó suavemente en su brazo y lo miró con picardía.

—Eres el ave más arrogante que conozco. ¡Eres peor que yo!

El ave ahuecó las plumas y sacudió sus alas en señal de protesta, picoteando con saña el guante de cuero. El rubio sacó el señuelo de su bolsillo, lo desenrolló y soltó de nuevo a su halcón. Del extremo de la cuerda del señuelo, colgaba un pellejo de conejo, lo empezó a voltear en el aire y emitió un silbido totalmente diferente al anterior, este era potente, agudo y prolongado.

El ave ascendió en el cielo despejado y cuando estuvo a una altura considerable, se lanzó en picado hacia el señuelo que giraba alrededor del Slytherin. Este era el método que utilizaba para entrenar a sus halcones para la caza.

Draco estaba absorto en lo que hacía y no se dio cuenta de que Narcisa Malfoy, su madre, se le había acercado y se había situado detrás de él. Narcisa observaba a su hijo acariciando a su halcón, lo veía cambiado. Su porte era más relajado, su expresión era serena, había desaparecido todo rastro de tensión o preocupación, pero era evidente que estaba nervioso.

—Te veo cambiado, hijo.

—¡Madre! — Draco se giró sobresaltado.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Siempre vienes aquí cuando algo te preocupa ¿Qué te pasa?

Draco puso la piuela a su halcón y lo dejó sobre un poste que había a su lado.

—Estoy preocupado por lo de mañana.

—Cómo todos, hijo, pero yo sé que hay algo más ¿Es Granger?

—No, con ella todo esta bien, solo es… —Draco se interrumpió, no sabía como expresarse.

—Todo esto es nuevo para ti, Draco. Tienes que olvidar todo lo que tu padre te inculcó; es normal que en algunos momentos te sientas contrariado, pero el amor que tu sientes es puro, no debes ensuciarlo con lo que tu padre se empeñó en mostrarte. Cuídalo, trabájalo y muéstrate como eres realmente.— Narcisa miró a su hijo a los ojos, y sus ojos castaños se fundieron con los grises de su hijo.

Ella nunca había usado la Legeremancia contra nadie. Su hermana Bellatrix había insistido en que aprendiese ese arte, por si algún día se decidía a unirse al Señor Tenebroso, pero ese día nunca llegó y no había querido usar esa magia contra nadie hasta ese momento. Quería saber si Draco necesitaba su ayuda, si tenía dudas. Intentó entrar en la mente de su hijo, pero enseguida se topó con su barrera mental de la Oclumancia. El rubio la miró estupefacto, no entendía qué pretendía su madre.

—¿Qué está haciendo, madre? ¿Por qué pretende entrar en mi mente?

—Déjame entrar, Draco. No voy a ver nada que tú no quieras enseñarme.— Narcisa acarició la mejilla de su hijo y él cerró los ojos, dejando que ella se inundase con sus recuerdos, quitando la barrera mental que los separaba.

Narcisa entró en la mente de Draco suavemente, le mostró todo lo que había pasado. Desde sus pesadillas, pasando por el incidente del parque, los días pasados en el apartamento, las peleas y las cosas horribles que le había dicho a Hermione y todo lo que vino después, parándose justo en el momento que él entraba en su habitación con la castaña en brazos. Narcisa se quedó pensativa un momento, asimilando toda la información que había obtenido, había cosas hermosas, pero también cosas desastrosas.

—Hay cosas, hijo, que no tenías que haberle dicho— dijo Narcisa, al final, mirándolo a los ojos.— Eso estuvo muy mal. ¿No te diste cuenta, en ningún momento que ella te quería?— Draco agachó a cabeza avergonzado, no se sentía nada orgulloso de lo que había pasado aquella noche— Vuestro amor es puro y sincero. Va a ser una Malfoy espléndida.

—Tengo miedo de lo que papá pueda hacerle.

—Ya verás como mañana cambia de opinión. La señorita Granger es brillante y va a tener que reconocerlo, le guste o no.

—Espero que tengas razón, mamá, porque soy capaz de todo por ella.

Narcisa Malfoy besó a su hijo en la frente y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la mansión con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba segura que todo saldría bien. Tenía el premonición de que a sus dos hombres les tocaría pasar un breve tiempo en prisión, pero que luego tendrían mucho trabajo con ese maldito licántropo.

Draco recogió a su halcón del poste y se encaminó hacia el palomar. Cuando entró, le quitó la piuela y lo dejó en una percha cercana. En la parte izquierda estaban los nidos de las hembras y se acercó cautelosamente al nido donde Circe estaba incubando su puesta.

El ave lo miró y emitió un débil chillido en señal de reconocimiento. La rapaz se levantó con cuidado y subió sobre el brazo que Draco le tendía. Rápidamente, Avalon, ocupó el lugar de Circe y Draco se llevó a la hembra hacia la puerta, le puso la piuela y salió al calor del día.

—Necesitas ejercitarte, de lo contrario te vas a oxidar.

El rubio le quitó la piuela y el halcón levantó el vuelo entusiasmada. La ejercitó durante un buen rato, hasta que Sammy, su elfo doméstico personal, lo fue a buscar, apareciéndose junto a él con un fuerte ¡crac!

—Disculpe, joven amo— dijo el elfo, haciendo una reverencia exagerada—, el almuerzo se servirá dentro de unos minutos, señor.

—Gracias, Sammy, voy enseguida.

El elfo volvió a desaparecerse y Draco llamó a su halcón con un agudo silbido. Circe apareció de entre los árboles con un ratón entre sus garras y se posó en su mano enguantada orgullosa.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo. Pórtate bien, no te voy a cegar, solo estate quieta.

Draco caminó hacia el palomar tranquilamente, mientras el halcón miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Entró sigilosamente en el recinto y dejó a Circe en una percha para que se comiese a su presa tranquilamente. Dejó la piuela y el señuelo colgados en la pared, junto al guante de cuero. Echó un último vistazo a sus halcones y salió al exterior, donde brillaba un cálido sol de finales de mayo.

Entró en la mansión por una puerta lateral y entró en el comedor, allí estaba su madre, vestida con una túnica rojo sangre, con su rubio cabello suelto, que le caía en suaves ondas hasta las caderas. Era extraño verla con el cabello suelto, pero le gustaba verla así, estaba hermosa.

Narcisa estaba absorta mirando hacia el jardín, sus pensamientos giraban entorno a su único hijo y a su esposo. Este era el último día que pasarían juntos, no los vería en una larga temporada. Por eso se había vestido de aquella manera, para que Lucius la encontrase hermosa, para demostrarle que, a pesar de todo, ella lo seguía amando como el primer día. De repente, sintió la presencia de su hijo y cuando se giró, lo vio acercarse a ella desde un costado.

—¿Dónde está papá?— preguntó el rubio, besando a su madre en la mejilla— Estás preciosa, mamá.

—Gracias, hijo. Tu padre debe de estar en el estudio, esta tarde Charles viene a ultimar los últimos detalles de mañana.— hubo un largo silencio entre los dos, hasta que ella lo rompió— ¿No le has dado el regalo aun?

—¿Qué? … No, aun no se lo he dado. Quería dárselo esta mañana, pero cuando he despertado, ella ya se había marchado.

—¿Por qué no se lo mandas?

—¿Tu crees?

—Si no se lo has podido dar personalmente, envíaselo con una nota.

Draco pensó un momento en esa opción. Estaba claro que no podía ir a la Madriguera y presentarse ante Harry Potter y los Weasley. Eso sería un error y Hermione no se lo perdonaría jamás. Le hubiera gustado ser él el que se lo diese, pero era imposible, su madre tenía razón, lo mejor era enviárselo.

—Sí, creo que se lo enviaré después de comer.

—Bien, si necesitas mi ayuda, hijo, solo tienes que decírmelo.

—Gracias, madre, lo tendré en cuenta.

En ese momento, Lucius Malfoy, entró en el comedor haciendo hondear su túnica alrededor de sus tobillos. Su mirada estaba clavada en su esposa, la recorrían de arriba abajo. Se acercó hasta ellos y rodeó a su esposa con sus brazos, haciendo que se pegase a su cuerpo.

—Estás perfecta, como siempre— la besó apasionadamente y cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos ella le puso sus manos en las mejillas— Nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberme casado contigo Cissy

—Lo sé, Lucius, yo también te amo.

Draco estaba algo incómodo ante esa situación, era extraño que sus padres se demostrasen ese afecto en público, nunca se habían comportado de aquella manera. Pero si lo pensaba bien era de lo más lógico. Al día siguiente tenían un juicio y tal vez tendrían que pasar una temporada entre rejas, él se había comportado de la misma manera esa misma noche con Hermione.

—¿Va todo bien, Lucius? Te veo algo tenso.

—Todo bien. Espero que Charles no tarde, quiero aclarar algunos puntos que no me han quedado claros del todo.

—Sabes que él siempre es puntual, no te preocupes, querido.

La familia Malfoy se sentó a la mesa y en ella aparecieron varias fuentes repletas de comida y un par de jarras de oro con agua y vino. Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, los elfos se habían esforzado para tener contentos a sus amos.

Pocos minutos después de terminar de comer, un elfo doméstico anunció la llegada del abogado de la familia y Lucius le dijo al sirviente que lo hiciese pasar al comedor para que tomase una copa de licor con él.

Charles Dickinns, entró sonriente en el comedor y saludó a la señora Malfoy con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras se llevaba su fina mano a los labios, en señal de cortesía.

Draco lo miró nervioso, quería advertirle que su padre sospechaba algo sobre Hermione, pero tendría que esperar a que se levantasen para intentar abordarlo a solas. Un elfo doméstico les sirvió unas copas de licor y mientras Lucius saboreaba su copa, le preguntó a Charles:

—¿Cuándo voy a tener el honor de conocer a tu ayudante, mi querido amigo?

Charles echó una rápida mirada a Draco, que lo miró suplicante y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Tanto interés por un simple ayudante, Lucius? Ten por seguro que es una persona bien cualificada para ese cargo, amigo mío. No tienes por que preocuparte.

—Era simple curiosidad. Es que me han llegado ciertos rumores…

—La gente ya sabes cómo es, empiezan a inventarse historias solo para divertirse a costa de otros. A ver, Cual es ese rumor.

—Que tu ayudante es la amiga de Harry Potter, la señorita Hermione Granger.

Charles se echó a reír, desconcertando a Lucius. Él lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—¿No tendrás prejuicios de que mi ayudante sea hijo de muggles, verdad? te recuerdo, Lucius, que estás acusado de matar a algunos de ellos. No debes mostrar esa actitud racista ante el Tribunal del Wzengamot, no nos beneficiaría.

Lucius calló, estaba claro que no obtendría respuestas y decidió dejar el tema. ¿Qué más daba quien fuese el ayudante? Al día siguiente sería juzgado y nada cambiaría eso. Cuando terminaron sus copas, los dos hombres desaparecieron hacia el estudio de Lucius, mientras que Draco se excusó, alegando que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Antes de empezar a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, la puerta del estudio se abrió y se cerró de nuevo y la voz de Charles lo paró y al girarse lo vio ir hacia él.

—¿Pasa algo, Charles?

—Necesito que te comuniques con la señorita Granger. Se me olvidó decirle que tiene que llevar ropa de vestir negra con una túnica del mismo color.

—¿Con una túnica? ¿Quieres decir, como irá usted?

—Efectivamente— le dijo el abogado— le dice que si no tiene una túnica de letrado, la del colegio puede servir. ¿Se lo dirá?

—Claro, no se preocupe. Y por lo que más quiera, no le mencione a Hermione a mi padre bajo ningún concepto.

—Disculpe que me meta en donde no me llaman, pero ¿me he perdido algo entre ustedes dos?

—Bastante.— Charles sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a entrar en el estudio con su padre. El abogado sabía que algo pasaba con los dos jóvenes, había notado que entre ellos había más que una amistad, había química. Las miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro cuando el otro no lo veía eran de lo más esclarecedoras, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar, no era su problema.

Draco decidió cambiarse de ropa y hacer una visita al Callejón Diagón. Se duchó rápidamente y se puso un traje oscuro, como de costumbre. Salió de su habitación y se topó con Sammy, que iba a entrar a su habitación con un montón de sábanas y toallas en los brazos. El montón osciló peligrosamente al chocar contra él, pero Draco puso una mano en lo alto de la pila de ropa y paró el vaivén, que amenazaba con caerse. Un compungido y asustado Sammy asomó la nariz por uno de los costados del montón.

—Lo siento, joven amo, debería haber estado más atento.

—No te preocupes Sammy— Draco dejó pasar al elfo al interior de su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta lo llamó— ¡Sammy!

—Si, amo.

—¿Pusiste en el sitio que te dije las cajitas que te di?

—Por supuesto, joven amo.

—Gracias, Sammy.

El rubio salió de la habitación y se dirigió al vestíbulo, se metió en la chimenea y se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante. El local, como siempre, estaba lleno de gente. Salió al patio trasero y tocó los ladrillos que daban paso al Callejón Diagón con su varita. Los ladrillos se apartaron y la calle apareció ante sus ojos. Todo había cambiado. Las tiendas habían abierto de nuevo. La heladería de Florean Fortescue había abierto de nuevo. Su hijo había tomado el relevo de su difunto padre. Voldemort había acabado con él personalmente.

El viejo Ollvander también había vuelto a su negocio de fabricar varitas para los magos y brujas del país. Todos los escaparates estaban llenos de color, la gente iba de una tienda a otra, haciendo sus compras habituales como si nada hubiera pasado. Parecía mentira que solo un mes atrás todos los negocios estuviesen cerrados a causa de la subida al poder del Señor Tenebroso y que las calles estuvieran plagadas de magos y brujas sin varita, mendigando.

Draco se dirigió hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin. Entró y enseguida salió la dueña al oír la campanilla de la puerta sonriendo, pero al ver a su nuevo9 cliente, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Draco se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de la mujer, pero no le dio importancia. Era normal si tenía en cuenta que la última vez que había estado allí, se había enfrentado a Harry, Ron y Hermione verbalmente, cuando Potter había amenazado a su madre delante de la dueña de la tienda y los había acusado de mortífagos públicamente.

—Buenas tardes, señor— dijo Madame Malkin secamente— ¿Qué desea?

—Quisiera una túnica de letrado para una señorita.

—¿Tiene las medidas de la dama?

—No, pero es más o menos de su estatura y es muy esbelta.

La mujer se sonrojó, pero no cambió su expresión indiferente.

—La muchacha debe de ir a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? si ella va al colegio yo tendré las medidas anotadas en mi fichero y nos quitaremos muchos problemas futuros.

—Sí, ella va a Hogwarts, es Hermione Granger.

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y desapareció hacia la trastienda, a los pocos minutos, volvió a salir con una túnica sobre el brazo y una percha, donde colgaba un traje chaqueta negro.

—Esto, señor, es de la talla de la señorita Granger.

—Perfecto. ¿Me lo puede envolver, por favor?

—Enseguida— la mujer envolvió las prendas en un paquete y se lo entregó a Draco.

—Cárguelo a la cuenta de los Malfoy, Madame Malkin. Que tenga un buen día.

Draco no esperó respuesta alguna y se dirigió directamente al Caldero Chorreante para meterse de nuevo en la chimenea y poner rumbo hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

Al llegar, subió a su cuarto y depositó el paquete sobre la cama. Se acercó a una de las cómodas de la habitación y abrió uno de los cajones superiores. De él, sacó una cajita d terciopelo verde esmeralda, que contenía el regalo que le había comprado a Hermione hacía unos días. Se giró hacia la cama y con un golpe de varita deshizo el envoltorio del paquete, para meter entre los pliegues de las prendas la cajita. Volvió a envolverlo todo y se dirigió a un secreter que había al lado de una de las ventanas de la habitación. En pocos segundos escribió un breve mensaje para la castaña y salió de la habitación con el paquete debajo del brazo hacia uno de los salones, para salir hacia los jardines con dirección al palomar.

Entró sigilosamente y llamó a su halcón macho. El ave acudió a su llamada raudo y veloz. Draco le ató la nota en una de las patas y le dijo:

—Tienes que llevar este paquete y la nota a Hermione, que se hospeda en La Madriguera, la casa de los Weasley. Después de que haya abierto el paquete tienes que darle la nota ¿Lo has entendido?

El ave sacudió sus alas y echó a volar hasta una percha cerca de la puerta. Draco salió del recinto y el halcón salió al mismo tiempo que su amo. El rubio extendió la mano con la que sostenía el paquete y el halcón lo cogió entre sus garras y se marchó a toda velocidad hacia La Madriguera.


	31. Chapter 31 El Plan ya está en marcha

Nota de autora:

Lo siento mucho, pero me descuidé de subir este capi antes. Tendría que ser el número 29 pero se me coló, así que lo subo ahora. Siento este lío.

Un abrazo muy fuerte a Blackmoon y a por dejarme comentarios, sois las mejores, y también un abrazo muy fuerte a todas las personas que tienen esta historia a favoritos( ¿podríais dejarme algún comentario por favor?)T-T

Os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

31. EL PLAN YA ESTÁ EN MARCHA

Cuando Greyback se apareció en l granja, Blaylock y John estaban en el exterior de la casa cortando leña y se espantaron al verlo llegar con una niña en brazos.

—¡Greyback! ¿Qué estás haciendo con esta niña? — preguntó Blaylock, dejando el hacha clavada en el tronco, mientras caminaba hacia él.

—El plan está en marcha. Mañana por la tarde van a venir algunos de nuestros congéneres para planificar nuestros ataques.

—Pero… ¿y la niña?

—Ella pronto nos dejará.

—Espero que no estés insinuando que la matarás, Greyback.

La voz sonó desde la puerta de la granja. Morgana estaba en el porche, con los brazos en jarras y mirando ceñuda al hombre lobo.

—Dámela, me la llevaré adentro. Yo cuidaré de ella.

—Solo la he secuestrado para que los Malfoy acaben en Azkaban, nada más.

—Eso espero, Fenrir. Cuando los Malfoy estén en Azkaban, esta niña volverá con su familia. Hasta entonces, estará bajo mi protección.

—¿No te fías de mí, encanto? — preguntó el hombre lobo burlonamente.

—¿La verdad? No, no me fío de ti, Fenrir. Sé de tu pasado, no quiero que hagas daño a más niños.

—¡Bah!— Greyback se acercó a ella y le puso a la niña en sus brazos— Haz con ella lo que quieras, pero que no se te escape.

Morgana lo fulminó con su mirada de citrino y entró en la casa cerrando de un portazo. Greyback miró a los dos hermanos y les hizo una señal para que lo siguiesen. Se encaminó hacia el viejo granero y encaró a los dos jóvenes.

—Quiero habilitar este lugar como el Cuartel General. John, llama a tu hermano mayor. Quiero hablar con él. Blay, ve limpiando el piso superior, allí van a dormir todos. Vamos a ser muchos.

A la noche, Greyback se reunió con Qhuinn y le explicó lo que harían.

—La semana que viene es luna llena. Nos vamos a reunir aquí con mis colegas del callejón Knockturn y de toa Inglaterra, que están de acuerdo conmigo. Voy a construir un ejercito de hombres lobo para llegar al poder del mundo mágico.

—Morgana me ha contado lo de la niña.

—Era necesario para llevar a cabo mi plan.

—No me gusta esto, Greyback.

—Te recuerdo que tú te mostraste entusiasmado cuando te conté mis aspiraciones ¿Quieres destruir al Ministerio de Magia?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces haz lo que te digo.

Al día siguiente empezaron a llegar licántropos de todas partes del país. Al anochecer, eran una quincena y se reunieron en el granero habilitado para la reunión.

—Amigos míos, gracias por acudir a esta reunión— Greyback miró a los presentes— Como sabéis, la semana que viene es luna llena y quiero que vosotros me ayudéis a convertir a más magos en lo que nosotros somos. Quiero un ejercito de licántropos dispuestos a derrotar al Ministerio de Magia y a Harry Potter.— los presentes emitieron murmullos y gruñidos de aprobación —Quiero hacerme con el poder de la Comunidad Mágica, quiero gobernar a todos los magos y brujas de este país. Quiero el poder absoluto y para conseguirlo, necesito de vuestra ayuda. El próximo miércoles por la noche, vamos a empezar a reunir nuestro ejercito. Cada uno de vosotros va a convertir a dos hombres de edad adulta, y los traerá aquí para entrenarlos. Tienen que ser fuertes y magos.

—¿Qué ganamos nosotros con todo esto, Greyback?— preguntó un hombre greñudo.

—Vais a tener una vida mejor, Meyer. Nosotros vamos a estar por encima de todo mago o bruja. Nosotros mandaremos y ellos nos obedecerán.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que planeas esto, Greyback?— preguntó otro hombre de larga melena negra.

—Demasiado tiempo, Wilkins. Ha legado la hora de someterlos a todos.

—Tienes mi apoyo, amigo— le dijo Wilkins.

—Y el mío— dijo el hombre llamado Meyer.

Muchos de los presentes expresaron su apoyo y Greyback los miró satisfecho. Ahora empezaba su Revolución. La Revolución de los Licántropos.

En los días siguientes, todos fueron preparando el viejo y desvencijado granero en un lugar habitable que pudiese albergar a una gran cantidad de personas. Los tres hermanos y Greyback trabajaron duro para que el lugar estuviese listo a tiempo. La planta alta se convirtió en el lugar de descanso de los futuros licántropos. Mientras que en la planta naja la convirtieron en la sala de reuniones y en el lugar donde tendrían a sus prisioneros, si llegaban a hacer alguno.

La noche de luna llena llegó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban, los tres hermanos estaban en la cocina de la granja, mientras Greyback estaba afuera esperando a los hombres lobo.

—Qhuinn, creo que no esta bien lo que vamos a hacer — dijo John sin despegar los ojos de la taza que tenía entre sus manos.

—Vamos a hacer lo que él nos diga, no nos queda otra, hermano.

—¿Nos vamos a arriesgar a acabar en Azkaban?— exclamó Blaylock— ¿Y si su plan falla? Vamos a morir todos.

—Estoy seguro que sabe lo que tiene planeado y creo que es un plan brillante. Yo confío en él. Muchos de sus antiguos colegas lo han apoyado.

—Sabes que yo aún no domino mi transformación— le dijo John— No sé si voy a ser capaz de morder a nadie.

—Yo voy a ir contigo— le dijo Qhuinn— No te voy a dejar solo.

En el fondo de la habitación, una puerta se abrió y Morgana, la hermana pequeña de ellos se sentó a la mesa.

—Ya se ha dormido— dijo ella— Ya no tiene tantas pesadillas.

—Es una niña muy valiente— dijo el mayor.

—Lo sé— dijo Morgana recordando los primeros días en que Chloe había llegado a la granja.

Morgana le había explicado porqué estaba allí y la niña se enfrentó a Greyback con valentía a la hora de comer. Le dijo que era un miserable y que no se saldría con la suya. Morgana tuvo que intervenir y paró a Greyback, cuando este iba a golpear a la niña, interponiéndose entre los dos y recibiendo el golpe por ella.

El licántropo se había quedado petrificado cuando se dio cuenta de que la había golpeado y al cabo de unos segundos desapareció de allí. La niña, desde ese día, no volvió a hablar con el hombre lobo y cada vez que se veían, ella se marchaba hacia su habitación. A la noche, cuando Chloe ya dormía, Greyback se coló en la habitación de Morgana y le pidió perdón por haberla golpeado. Morgana lo perdonó enseguida, había empezado a sentir algo por él. Aquella noche se habían besado por primera vez.

Volviendo al presente, Morgana miró a su hermano mayor. Se lo veía tenso y preocupado. Su mirada se trasladó hacia Blaylock que también estaba nerviosa, los ojos de él no dejaban de desviarse hacia la ventana que daba al porche. Por último, miró a su hermano pequeño, estaba aterrado, sus manos apretaban con fuerza una taza y estaba segura de que si la soltaba empezaría a temblar sin control.

—Qhuinn ¿Tenéis que hacerlo?— su hermano la miró a los ojos, pero los desvió de inmediato hacia la pared de enfrente.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Después de esto, vamos a vivir mejor, vamos a poder hacer lo que queramos, vamos a vivir sin restricciones.

—Yo no lo veo así, Qhuinn. Piensa en las consecuencias. Piensa en Layla. No puedes arruinar tu vida por un… un… ¿Plan?

—Es la manera de liberarnos del Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Eso crees?— Morgana se levantó de su asiento enfurecida— No nos molestan. Solo tenemos que ir allí una vez al año. Es molesto. Sí. Pero el resto del año no les vemos para nada.

—No quiero esto para mis hijos.

—¿Crees que si sigues con todo esto vas a tenerlos?— Qhuinn no dijo nada— Vas a acabar en Azkaban ¿Quieres eso para Layla?

En ese momento entró Greyback.

—Qhuinn, ya están llegando. Empezad a salir, no falta mucho para que salga la luna, tenemos que estar preparados.

Qhuinn se apartó de su hermana, no quería reconocer que ella podía tener razón. Hizo una señal a sus hermanos para que salieran con él. Blaylock se levantó enseguida y salió hacia el porche. Qhuinn tendió una mano a John, pero el chico no se levantó.

—John, es hora de irnos.

El muchacho miró a su hermana con terror y ella se colocó a su lado y lo abrazó. John enterró su rostro en el cuello de la morena y dijo:

—No quiero hacer esto. No estoy preparado.

—Yo no permitiré que lo hagas— miró a su hermano mayor desafiante— Él no viene.

—Morgana, yo voy a estar con él. Si no puede hacerlo, yo lo haré por él. No voy a obligarlo.

—Dame tu palabra de que no lo obligarás.

—Lo juro— Qhuinn miró a su hermano— John tienes que venir, de lo contrario, Greyback puede enfadarse y no quiero problemas con él.

—Vamos, John, confío en Qhuinn, él no rompería una promesa.

John la apretó contra él y lentamente se separó de ella. Morgana le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y se perdió en sus ojos azules. Brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse, pero las reprimió. Él era un hombre valiente, pero sabía que lo que iban a hacer no estaba bien. Lo iba a intentar, pero no aseguraba nada. No le dijo nada a su hermana, prefirió dejarlo así y salió al exterior, donde ya habían llegado unos ocho o nueve licántropos. Cuando llegaron al lado de Greyback, aparecieron otros siete.

—Señores, ha llegado el momento. Vamos a repartirnos por todo el país. Quiero magos de entre dieciocho y cuarenta años, fuertes y capaces de luchar ¿Me habéis entendido?— hubo un asentimiento general entre los presentes— Bien, faltan pocos minutos para que la luna salga. Meyer. Tú y cuatro más iréis al Norte. Wilkins, tú y cuatro más id hacia el Este. Lefu, tú y tres de vosotros iréis al Oeste y Yo, Qhuinn, Blaylock y John iremos al Sur. Lo mío es la zona de Londres.

—¡Greyback! La luna está saliendo— anuncio Qhuinn.

En el horizonte, detrás de las montañas, se empezó a vislumbrar una intensa luz plateada. En pocos segundos, el disco lunar empezó a ascender en el firmamento. Las quince personas reunidas delante de la Granja de los Wisped se giraron hacia el resplandor de la luna llena. Todos ellos, con los ojos clavados en la blanca esfera.

Un intenso temblor empezó a apoderarse de cada uno de ellos y uno tras otro, fueron cayendo al suelo doblegados por un intenso dolor. Se oyeron unos terribles gruñidos. Las cabezas de los quince hombres se empezaron a alargar, al igual que sus cuerpos. Los hombros les sobresalían. El rostro se cubría de una espesa pelambrera, al igual que sus manos, que se retorcían para convertirse en unas temibles garras las ropas se hicieron jirones por la transformación sufrida. En pocos minutos habían aparecido quince hombres lobo que se miraban entre sí.

Greyback miró a su alrededor a través de sus ojos lobunos. A su derecha estaba Qhuinn. Era un licántropo enorme, más grande que un tractor, era puro músculo letalmente mortal. Al lado del mayor de los hermanos estaba John que resollaba con dificultad, visiblemente afectado por la transformación, pero, al igual que su hermano, era un hombre lobo inmenso.

A la izquierda tenía a Blaylock y casi se cae de la impresión. Era monstruoso, un licántropo mortífero, sus músculos sobresalían por todas partes y sus ojos eran terroríficos. Greyback se fijó que los tres hermanos eran los más grandes y desarrollados de todos y no dudaría en mantenerlos cerca de él por si surgieran complicaciones.

Caminó hasta el centro del grupo y con gruñidos hizo los grupos. Poco después, todos se habían marchado hacia los lugares donde cada uno iba a capturar a sus víctimas.


	32. Chapter 32 Los Juicios 1ª Parte

32. LOS JUICIOS (1ª Parte)

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto. Había tenido una pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Ginny dormida, era muy temprano, apenas había amanecido. Hoy era el día en el que juzgaban a Lucius y a Draco Malfoy. Hoy tenía que demostrar que era la mujer ideal, la más "adecuada" para Draco. Estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer. Lucius podía reaccionar mal, cuando supiese que ella y Charles iban a defenderlo, podía ser desastroso.

Se levantó silenciosamente, ya que no quería despertar a Ginny, era demasiado temprano. Bajó hacia el salón, aun no había nadie levantado, a excepción de Ron. Cuando la castaña bajó el último escalón, lo vio sentado en una butaca junto a la chimenea. Parecía que no se había acostado, pero hacía buena cara. Hermione se sentó en la butaca de enfrente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Buenos días, Hermione.— la saludó Ron.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

—No he dormido aquí. He estado con Lavender, le he contado todo lo de la reunión.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos hasta que Hermione habló.

—¿Cómo… Cómo está Lavender?— dijo por fin.

—¿Qué? … ¡Ah, bien! Ella… lo está llevando mucho mejor.— le explicó Ron algo desconcertado.

—¿Se ha transformado?

—No, pero en cada luna llena tendrá que tomarse la poción Matalobos, por prevención. El otro día estuve con ella, en su primera luna llena. No pasó nada, por suerte.

Ron se quedó observando a Hermione, era extraño que ella le preguntase por Lavender, después de lo que había pasado. La notaba cambiada. La última vez que la había visto, antes de que se marchara a Australia, estaba triste, decaída y de un humor pésimo. Sabía que todo era por su culpa, pero estaba seguro que había algo más. No podía ser que de la noche a la mañana se hubiese recuperado del golpe emocional que le había dado él. Entonces pensó en que en el viaje la había acompañado Krum ¿Sería posible que lo hubiese olvidado? ¿Estaba saliendo con el idiota de Krum?

—Esto… Hermione… yo…

—Que te hable, Ronald, no quiere decir que te haya perdonado todo lo que me has hecho— la castaña lo fulminó con una furiosa mirada, mientras se levantaba del sillón— Ni me menciones la palabra "perdón", porque no respondo de mis actos.

En ese momento, la señora Weasley bajaba las escaleras, mientras se tapaba la boca disimulando un enorme bostezo. Al ver a los dos jóvenes que se miraban con odio, supo que había llegado a tiempo de parar una pelea entre los dos.

—Buenos días, chicos. Veo que habéis madrugado.

—Yo me acabo de levantar, pero su hijo acaba de llegar de casa de Lavender y, la verdad, no me interesa si ha dormido o no.— miró a Ron con arrogancia y empezó a subir las escaleras.—Voy a vestirme.

—¿Puedes despertar a Ginny, querida? Ayer me dijo que venía a los juicios.— la señora Weasley miró a su hijo pequeño— Y tú, Ron, ve a despertar a Harry. Yo mientras tanto voy a ir preparando el desayuno.

Hermione entró a su habitación y despertó suavemente a su mejor amiga. Cuando estuvo segura de que la pelirroja se levantaría, recogió su ropa y se metió en el baño de la primera planta para ducharse y arreglarse para el juicio. Cuando volvió a su habitación se concentró en arreglarse el cabello. No quería ir con la melena suelta, pero tampoco quería ir demasiado sofisticada. Al final, optó por trenzarse el pelo con una trenza que le nacía desde la coronilla.

—Estás muy guapa, Hermione, me gusta como te queda.— le dijo Ginny desde la puerta de su armario.

La castaña le sonrió a través del espejo. De encima del escritorio cogió la pequeña caja de terciopelo y sacó el colgante.

—Ginny ¿quieres ayudarme con esto, por favor?—le dijo Hermione mostrándole la joya.

Ginny se lo abrochó en un momento y la castaña se contempló en el espejo. El dragón contrastaba sobre la fina camiseta de seda negra que llevaba y el ojo verde refulgía como si tuviese vida propia.

—Es fabuloso, — dijo Ginny— Tengo que reconocer que el Hurón tiene gusto con las joyas.

Hermione clavó su mirada en la de la pelirroja a través del espejo.

—Tengo miedo, Ginny.

—No te preocupes. Piensa que todo va a salir bien, no dejes que el miedo te domine.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Ginny fue a abrirla y dejó pasar a un Harry algo retraído.

—¿Por qué llamas a la puerta?

—No sabía si estabais hablando de algo privado.

—No seas idiota, Harry— le dijo Ginny abrazándolo por la cintura y arrastrándolo hacia el interior de la habitación.

Harry se quedó parado al ver a Hermione. Estaba muy guapa.

—¡Vaya! ¡Estás magnífica!

—Gracias Harry— dijo la castaña para luego mirar el reloj, que ya eran las ocho y cuarto— ¡Qué tarde es! Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar. No quiero llegar tarde.

Los tres bajaron a la cocina y se encontraron a Percy y al señor Weasley que ya estaban desayunando tranquilamente. Harry y Ginny se sentaron junto al señor Weasley y Hermione hizo lo mismo junto a Percy, que tenía la cara hundida entre las hojas del periódico _El Profeta._

—¿Nada nuevo Percy?— preguntó Hermione.

—Nada, no se menciona a Greyback.

—¿Cómo vamos a ir al Ministerio, Señor Weasley?— le preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

—La aparición conjunta será lo más rápido ¿A qué hora tenéis que estar allí?

Harry iba a responder, pero la castaña se le adelantó.

—Sobre las nueve estaría bien. Quiero llegar con tiempo.

Arthur consultó su reloj.

—¿Dónde está Ron? Son las ocho y media.

—¿Todavía no ha bajado?— preguntó Harry extrañado— yo lo he dejado que se estaba cambiando de ropa.

—¡Cómo que todavía no ha bajado!— chilló Hermione histérica— ¡Te juro que si se ha dormido lo voy a tirar por la ventana!

Hermione se levantó de la mesa hecha un basilisco y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso. Entró en la habitación de los chicos y se quedó lívida al ver al pequeño de los hermanos Weasley dormido como un tronco encima de la cama sin deshacer. Se acercó a él en dos zancadas y le dio una sonora bofetada, que lo despertó de golpe.

—¡Ronald Weasley, levántate de una vez! ¡Si no has dormido en toda la noche, porque estabas con tu perrito fiel, me da igual! ¡No voy a llegar tarde al juicio por tu culpa!

Ron se había levantado de su cama y miraba aterrorizado a su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada, ni siquiera cuando se puso de novio con Lavender en sexto. Los gritos de la castaña se oían por toda la casa y los Weasley, que estaban en la cocina, se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Es que este hijo mío nunca va a aprender?— dijo Molly mientras le preparaba a Ron su desayuno.

—Yo no sé como no lo conocéis— dijo Percy levantándose de la mesa—, nunca va a madurar. No entiendo como lo nombraron Prefecto.

Se escucharon fuertes pasos en las escaleras y en pocos segundos entraron Ron y Hermione en la cocina. Molly puso el plato de Ron a la mesa y el chico empezó a comer sin mirar a nadie. Harry se sentó al lado de su amigo y le susurró:

—Te dije que ni te acercases a la cama, Ron.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No he dormido nada.

—Eso no es excusa, amigo.

—¿La has oído? Esta loca, mira que ponerse así por un juicio.

—¡Tú! — espetó la castaña, dirigiéndose a Ron— ¡Come!

Pasaban pocos minutos de las nueve, cuando todos se aparecieron conjuntamente, en el callejón de delante de la cabina telefónica del Ministerio.

—Vamos a entrar de dos en dos— dijo el señor Weasley— Tu, Ginny entra con Percy. Ron, tu vas a entrar conmigo y Harry y Hermione irán después.

Los primeros en descender fueron Percy y su hermana pequeña, les siguieron Arthur y Ron y al final entraron Harry y Hermione. La cabina era tan estrecha, que los dos tuvieron que arrimarse el uno al otro. Harry descolgó el auricular, mientras que la castaña marcaba el código. Se oyó la voz gélida de la mujer, mientras el moreno decía el motivo de la visita, a los pocos segundos las chapas caían en el compartimento del cambio y el ascensor empezó su descenso hacia las entrañas de Londres.

—No te preocupes Hermione— le dijo Harry mirándola a los asustados ojos— Vamos a hacer que sea un juicio limpio, vamos a intentar que Malfoy sea declarado inocente.

El timbre del ascensor les anunció que habían llegado al Atrio y la voz de mujer se volvió a escucha. Las puertas se abrieron y Harry dejó salir a la castaña primero. El Atrio estaba bastante concurrido; magos y brujas iban y venían de las chimeneas. Un resplandor dorado los cegó momentáneamente, desde el centro del gran vestíbulo y Hermione cogió a Harry del brazo para detenerlo un momento.

—Harry, no pensé en contártelo, pero han cambiado la fuente.

—¿No han vuelto a poner la fuente de las criaturas mágicas y los magos?

—No, y no creo que te guste.

Harry sonrió a su mejor amiga y dijo:

—No será para tanto

El moreno se giró para ver la fuente. La sonrisa que Harry llevaba en la cara se borró lentamente a medida que iba asimilando lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?— la imagen del mago le resultaba demasiado familiar. El moreno cerró los ojos y los abrió varias veces, no podía creer lo que veía. Era Él, el niño que sobrevivió, plantado ante un mortífago...

—¡Que pasada!— exclamó Ron a sus espaldas.

—¡Cierra la boca, Ron!— gritó Harry— Tendrían que haberme consultado ¡Voy a matar a Kingsley!

—Lo siento, hijo— intervino el señor Weasley, palmeándole la espalda al moreno— Te tendría que haber advertido de esto. No culpes a Kingsley de esto, es el Wizengamot el que decide este tipo de cosas.

—A mí me parece muy hermosa— dijo Ginny sin quitar la vista de la fuente.

—Yo no quiero este tipo de reconocimiento. Yo no he hecho nada para merecerlo.

—Sí lo has hecho, Harry.— le dijo Hermione colocándose a su lado— Has salvado a la Comunidad Mágica de Lord Voldemort.

—Pero no he sido yo solo, todos lo hemos derrotado. Sin vuestra ayuda no lo habría conseguido.

—Eso lo sabemos nosotros, tío — dijo Ron a sus espaldas— Déjalos que crean lo que quieran.

Hermione estaba admirando la fuente dorada, cuando, desde las chimeneas, apareció Draco Malfoy, que la miraba con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Lo vio acercarse lentamente hacia ellos, pero de pronto, Hermione vio a Lucius Malfoy y a su esposa, que surgían de entre las llamas esmeralda de una de las chimeneas. Los ojos grises del padre de Draco, se clavaron en los de ella, dejándola totalmente paralizada. Era como si el hombre quisiese entrar en su mente a través de sus ojos.

Desde el otro lado del Atrio, se escuchó la voz de barítono del abogado de los Malfoy.

—¡Señorita Granger! Veo que ha llegado puntual.— El hombre llegó hasta dónde estaba ella rápidamente. Llevaba un elegante traje muggle de color negro. Se giró un momento para seguir la mirada de ella y su expresión cambió de inmediato.— Veo que los Malfoy también han llegado. Venga conmigo, le presentaré a Lucius y a su esposa.

Charles la cogió del brazo y acortó la distancia que los separaba de los Malfoy. Hubo un intercambio de saludos entre el abogado y los demás y luego le escuchó que decía:

—Lucius, quiero presentarte a mi nueva ayudante, la señorita Hermione Granger.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos— escuchó que decía la gélida y arrastrada voz de Lucius Malfoy— No entiendo porque no podías decírmelo.

—Ya sabes por qué no lo hicimos, padre. — intervino Draco secamente— No lo hubieras permitido.

Hermione tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, estaba aterrorizada de mirar al frente y tener que enfrentar la mirada del señor Malfoy, pero de pronto, sintió que alguien le cogía una mano y se la estrechaba con firmeza. La castaña alzó la vista de pronto, y su mirada se topó con unos ojos azule, cálidos y amigables. Narcisa Malfoy la miraba sonriendo.

—Encantada de conocerla, señorita Granger. Es un placer.

Hermione intentó sonreír tímidamente, pero no podía.

—El gusto es mío, señora

Lucius, que estaba al lado de su esposa, lanzó un resoplido y se acercó a la castaña para agarrarle la mano y estrechársela con ímpetu.

—Mucho gusto... Granger.

—L-lo mismo digo, señor Malfoy.

Los glaciales ojos del mortífago la recorrieron de arriba abajo, admirando la belleza de aquella joven que hacía pocos meses que había entrado a su casa y había demostrado una tenacidad y valentía que pocas veces había visto en una persona. La recordaba durante la Batalla, cuando él buscaba a su hijo, lanzando maleficios contra mortífagos, había demostrado conocer hechizos inimaginables para ser una bruja tan joven, hechizos que ni él conocía.

Tenía que reconocer que era una bruja inteligente y poderosa, a pesar de ser hija de muggles, y además era guapa. Se fijó en la ropa que llevaba. Llevaba un traje chaqueta muy fino de color negro y una camiseta de seda brillante del mismo color, ribeteada en un delicado encaje, junto con una túnica de letrado. Su piel era perfecta, cremosa y satinada, no llevaba maquillaje, sus ojos eran grandes del color de la miel acabada de recolectar y su lustrosa cabellera castaña estaba recogida en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro.

Entonces, Lucius reparó en el fino colgante que descansaba sobre el generoso busto de la chica. Tenía una forma particularmente original. Se trataba de un dragón de oro blanco, con una esmeralda incrustada en el lugar del ojo. _"¿Un dragón?_" pensó Lucius, mirando a su hijo que no quitaba la vista de la muchacha. Entonces, una sospecha surgió en su mente: "¿_Podría ser que la Sangre Sucia de la que mi hijo está enamorado, sea Hermione Granger?_"

Lucius abrió la boca para preguntarle a su hijo sobre la castaña, pero Charles se lo impidió.

—Señor Malfoy, podemos empezar a bajar hacia la Sala del Tribunal, ¿no le parece?

—Si le parece bien, señor Dickinns— dijo Hermione— Voy a decirles a mis amigos que voy a ir pasando con ustedes.

—Por supuesto, señorita Granger.

Hermione se alejó de ellos casi corriendo haciendo hondear su túnica nueva alrededor de sus esbeltas piernas, cuando llegó al lado de Harry y los demás les dijo:

—Harry, voy a ir bajando con el señor Dickinns hacia la Sala del Tribunal, ya nos veremos allí

—Claro, Hermione. No te preocupes.

Cuando la castaña iba a marcharse, Ron le cogió del brazo y la hizo girarse hacia él.

—Hermione, ¿se puede saber dónde vas?

—Soy la ayudante del abogado de los Malfoy.

—¿Vas a defender a esos mortífagos? Hermione, no puedes hacer eso.

—Yo hago lo que me parece más correcto, Ron. Y si creo en la inocencia de Draco y de su padre, voy a hacerlo. No quiero que Greyback se salga con la suya, no lo voy a permitir.

—¿Desde cuando estás en esto, Hermione?

—A ti no te importa, Ronald.

La castaña se zafó del pelirrojo y volvió junto a Charles y los Malfoy y empezaron a ir hacia el querida de seguridad, para someterse al cacheo habitual. Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo de los ascensores, Lucius y Charles entraron en uno que estaba casi lleno de gente y Narcisa vio la oportunidad de poder hablar con la joven que estaba saliendo con su hijo.

—Id bajando vosotros, Lucius. Sabes que a mí no me gusta bajar en estos chismes abarrotados de ente. Nosotros bajaremos en el siguiente.

—Como quieras— dijo Lucius con cara de aburrimiento, apretando el botón del piso noveno.

Narcisa esperó a que las puertas doradas se cerrasen y a que el ascensor desapareciese de su vista, para girarse hacia Hermione y abrazarla afectuosamente.

—Estoy muy contenta de que hayas hecho entrar en razón a mi hijo. Él no es mala persona, nunca lo ha sido. Solo es que ha tenido malas influencias.

—El mérito no es solo mío, señora— dijo Hermione cuando la mujer la soltó— él ha puesto mucho de su parte. Antes de que terminase la guerra ya se había dado cuenta que se había equivocado, pero tenía miedo de que les hiciesen daño a ustedes.

—Estoy contenta de que te haya elegido a ti, querida. Serás capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a mi esposo. Cuando vea que alguien como tú, es tanto o mejor que un mago o bruja de Sangre Pura, va a tener que reconocer lo que nosotros hemos estado intentando hacerle ver.

El ascensor apareció de nuevo ante ellos y subieron a él. Hermione observó como algunos magos iban a entrar con ellos, pero cuando repararon en las personas que estaban dentro, se retractaron de hacerlo. La castaña los fulminó con la mirada y pulsó el botón de la novena planta con mala uva.

—No te preocupes, querida. Este comportamiento es normal, estamos acostumbrados.

—Esto es indignante, señora Malfoy. Deberían mostrar respeto...

—Guarda fuerzas para el juicio, Hermione. Las vas a necesitar— le dijo Draco, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

La castaña se estremeció ante el contacto de la cálida mano en su rostro, lo añoraba, quería abrazarlo y besarlo antes de perderlo. La señora Malfoy se dio cuenta de las emociones de la muchacha, sentía su sufrimiento, sus ansias.

—Tranquila, querida. Siento que todo saldrá bien.

La voz gélida de la mujer del ascensor anunció la llegada al Departamento de Misterios. Un largo pasillo se abría ante ellos, donde destacaba una sola puerta al final. El pasillo era sencillo, no tenía nada en sus paredes, ni siquiera unas ventanas mágicas. A la mitad del pasillo giraron hacia la izquierda, bajaron unos escalones y llegaron a otro pasillo, semejante al pasillo de la mazmorra del profesor Snape. A lo largo del pasillo había unas puertas macizas de madera, reforzadas con cerrojos y cerraduras de hierro, cada puerta estaba numerada y vieron a Charles apostado en una de las últimas, que los esperaba para entrar.

La primera en entrar fue Narcisa Malfoy, Charles entró tras ella. Hermione fue a entrar, pero la mano de Draco la retuvo.

—Draco, ¿qué estas haciendo?

—Si no lo hago ahora, no sé si voy a aguantar.

El rubio no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, la cogió por la cintura y su boca cayó sobre la de la ella con ternura. Fue un beso lento, breve, pero de lo más intenso y lleno de significado. Cuando se separaron, los dos juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

—Te he echado de menos — le dijo Hermione.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. No vuelvas a marcharte de mi lado sin decirme nada.

Hermione le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Lo siento, pero era necesario— la castaña miró hacia la puerta con temor— Será mejor que entremos.

Draco le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero. La Sala del Tribunal era escalofriante. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura y las antorchas que estaban colocadas estratégicamente, no iluminaban lo suficiente. A ambos lados de la sala había gradas que en esos momentos estaban repletas de magos y brujas.

Las gradas de enfrente, estaban vacías. Seguramente era donde se sentarían los miembros del Wizengamot durante el juicio. En el rincón más apartado de la sala, había una puerta, que en esos momentos estaba cerrada.

Los dos observaron a su alrededor y vieron a Charles que les hacía señales para que fuesen a su lado. Se dirigieron a las gradas de la izquierda, en la primera fila, donde los Malfoy y el abogado, les habían guardado sitio.

Faltaba poco para la hora fijada para el juicio, en ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió de nuevo y Harry y sus amigos entraron en la sala. Harry le dedicó un leve saludo con la mano y Ginny le sonrió abiertamente. Por otro lado, Ron la miró de una forma bastante inquietante, era como si no se creyese que ella estaba a punto de defender a su eterno enemigo.

Hermione vio como el pelirrojo le preguntaba algo a Harry y éste alzaba la vista de golpe hacia ella y pudo ver claramente que el moreno le preguntaba qué hacía. La castaña sacó un pedazo de papel del portapapeles que había sobre la mesa en la que estaban y garabateó un mensaje:

"_Cuéntale lo que pasa, pero ni una palabra de Draco_"

Con un golpe de varita, el papel desapareció y medio segundo después, estaba en las manos de Harry. El moreno echó un vistazo a la misiva y sonrió.

"_Eso le va a encantar a Ron, ahora viene cuando empieza a gritar_", pensó Harry.

El Gryffindor empieza a contarle todo el asunto a su mejor amigo y la cara de éste iba cambiando por momentos, mientras le lanzaba miradas acusadoras a Hermione.

—Creo que Ron no se lo está tomando muy bien— le dijo Draco acercándose a ella para que su padre no los escuchase.— No me extrañaría que se pusiese a gritar en cualquier momento.

—Espero que ni se le ocurra. — susurró consternada Hermione.

En ese momento, Ron se levantó de su asiento rojo de ira y farfullándole algo a Harry e intentaba abandonar su sitio, mientras miraba a Hermione de una forma peligrosa. Pero Harry lo cogió por el brazo con fuerza y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo para tranquilizarlo. Era evidente que la discusión no terminaría ahí. Los dos amigos de decían cosas, que parecían algo desagradables, los dos gesticulaban enérgicamente señalando hacia la castaña y ella empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Cogió otro pedazo de papel y escribió a toda velocidad:

"_Harry, ¿Qué está pasando _"

Lo hizo aparecer en las manos del moreno y él la leyó de inmediato. La miró primero a ella y luego a Ron, para después escribir detrás de la nota, y enviársela inmediatamente.

"_Ron ha descubierto la verdad. Yo se lo estoy negando rotundamente, pero no es tonto, Hermione. Tienes que contárselo pronto_".

Hermione gimió por lo bajo al leer la nota y le enseñó la nota a Draco, que al leerla le cambió la cara.

—¿Cómo lo ha podido averiguar?

—No es estúpido, Draco. He mentido demasiadas veces y creo que lo de Krum no coló nunca. No he hablado de él para nada delante de él. Ron puede ser un idiota inmaduro, pero de tonto no tiene un pelo. Cuando quiere puede ser peor que un Slytherin.

Un papel apareció en su regazo y Hermione miró al frente. Su mirada chocó con la de Ron, que en esos momentos echaba chispas. Leyó el mensaje:

"_Solo quiero que me asientas o me niegues con la cabeza esta pregunta. ¿Estás con Malfoy?_". La castaña miró a Draco y este le dijo:

—Díselo. Dudo que se atreva a hacer nada aquí, delante de toda esta gente.

Hermione levantó la vista, lentamente, hacia Ron. Él esperaba su respuesta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La castaña asintió con la cabeza sin desviar la mirada de la del pelirrojo. La cara de Ron cambió de golpe. Descruzó los brazos y su rostro palideció en el acto. Esta vez se levantó lentamente, murmuró algo a Harry y salió de la sala sin mirar a Hermione, estaba claro que no lo entendía. En ese momento, la puerta del fondo de la sala se abrió y Percy Weasley, vestido con una túnica morada, anunció:

—¡Pónganse en pie! El Tribunal del Wizengamot va a hacer acto de presencia en la sala.

Detrás de él, empezaron a desfilar una cincuentena de magos y brujas, ataviados con túnicas de color ciruela, con una ornamentada "W", bordada en plata, en el lado izquierdo del pecho. En la primera fila de las gradas de enfrente, se sentó Kingsley Shacklebolt, como Ministro de Magia, era el que en esos momentos iba a ejercer de juez. Junto al Ministro, se sentaban Percy Weasley, que era el subsecretario, y Amelia Bones, que era la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Después, venían el Presidente de Honor del Wizengamot, Elphias Doge, el mejor amigo de Dumbledore, y los demás miembros del, que ocupaban las demás filas de asientos. Cuando todo el séquito estuvo sentado, los presentes pudieron sentarse. El primero en hablar fue el Ministro de Magia, con su voz profunda y serena.

—Señores, Señoras. Hallándose presentes los acusados, podemos empezar. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, se le ha convocado aquí, ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica, para juzgarlo por crímenes contra la Comunidad Mágica y por pertenecer al grupo de criminales que se hacen llamar Mortífagos. Acusación: Ministerio de Magia y Tribunal del Wizengamot. Defensa: Charles Randolph Dickinns y Hermione Jane Granger. Testigos: Harry James Potter, Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, entre otras personas que iremos llamando durante el juicio.— Kingsley miró al acusado— Señor Malfoy, tenga la amabilidad de ocupar su lugar, por favor.

Lucius Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, con gran parsimonia. No iba a permitir que lo pisotearan hasta el último instante. Se sentó en la silla que había en el centro de la sala y miró con temor las cadenas que colgaban de los reposabrazos y a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que no lo iban a encadenar como la última vez. Miró al frente y escudriñó a los miembros del Tribunal uno a uno con su característica arrogancia.

—Vamos a escuchar los testimonios ambas partes aportan y les vamos a formular diversas preguntas, para que nosotros tengamos una idea de lo que ha pasado. Como bien es sabido, el acusado es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Empecemos. El Tribunal llama a testificar a Harry James Potter.


	33. Chapter 33 Los Juicios 2ª Parte

33. LOS JUICIOS (2ª Parte)

El moreno se levantó de su asiento, algo nervioso, y se dirigió hacia una tarima donde había una silla de alto respaldo. Cuando se sentó, un mago se le acercó y se plantó ante él con un libro de leyes mágicas en las manos, mientras que la voz potente de la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, se escuchó claramente.

—Ponga la mano derecha con su varita encima del volumen, señor Potter— cuando Harry lo hubo hecho, la mujer prosiguió— ¿Jura decir la verdad ante este Tribunal?

—Juro.

—Señor Harry Potter— prosiguió el señor Ministro— ¿Cuándo conoció al señor Malfoy?

—Lo conocí en mi segundo año en Hogwarts, señor.

—¿Qué sabía sobre él?

—No gran cosa. Lo que pude saber, lo fui descubriendo a lo largo de aquel curso, a través del señor Weasley y de lo que salía en el periódico.—Harry hizo una pausa para pensar— sabía que era una persona muy influyente y poderosa. Era consejero habitual, del por entonces Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, y que pertenecía a una de las familias de magos de sangre pura más acaudaladas de Inglaterra.

—Ahora me gustaría preguntarle sobre lo sucedido con la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos. ¿Lucius Malfoy, fue el responsable de su apertura?

—Sí, señor.— contestó Harry de inmediato.— Tengo que decirle, señor, que lo que voy a contar son solo conjeturas hechas por Albus Dumbledore. Estos datos no se han podido confirmar, por lo tanto no creo que sea conveniente que se tengan en cuenta.

—No se preocupe, señor Potter. Lucius Malfoy nos los confirmará más tarde.

—Esta bien... Poco antes de la caída de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy recibió ordenes de su señor de que tenía que introducir el cuaderno, que le entregaba, en Hogwarts, para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos que ya había sido abierta anteriormente, cuando él se lo ordenase. Pero eso nunca sucedió, ya que Voldemort desapareció cuando yo lo derroté por primera vez. Malfoy no sabía que era exactamente ese cuaderno y decidió usarlo en su propio beneficio. Poniendo el cuaderno de Tom Ryddle, o lo que es lo mismo, Lord Voldemort, en manos de la hija menor de Arthur Weasley, pretendía desacreditarlo. Hay que recordar, que el señor Weasley es un mago de sangre limpia que simpatiza con los muggles, cosa que Lucius Malfoy detestaba, lo llamaba un Traidor a la Sangre. Imagínense el efecto que habría tenido este asunto, si se llegaba a saber que su propia hija era la responsable de los ataques a hijos de muggles en el colegio, pero por fortuna, se descubrió al verdadero responsable: Voldemort.

—¿Que cree que podía ganar, el señor Malfoy con todo esto?

—Mucho, señor. El señor Malfoy, no solo pretendía desacreditar al señor Weasley, sino también al director del colegio. De todos era sabido que Malfoy no estaba de acuerdo con el sistema educativo que se impartía en Hogwarts, sobretodo porque Dumbledore era partidario de los hijos de muggles. Él creyó que si se sucedían los ataques a los alumnos, llegaría un momento que Dumbledore tendría que renunciar a su cargo por no encontrar solución al problema. Al mismo tiempo, se libraba de un objeto altamente comprometedor, pues cabe recordar, que en esa época, el Ministerio estaba llevando a cabo redadas en busca de objetos tenebrosos. Y él era poseedor de una suculenta colección de ellos.

—Interesante— murmuró Kingsley— Ahora, señor Potter, pasemos a otro tema. Usted es la única persona que estuvo presente, cuando Lord Voldemort regresó de nuevo ¿Lucius Malfoy acudió a la llamada de su Señor?

—Sí, señor. Él y otros mortífagos.

—¿Estaba contento de que su Señor hubiese vuelto?

—A mí me pareció que sí, pero Voldemort le recriminó su actitud.

—¿Qué la dijo?

—Que a pesar de haber negado ser un mortífago, y que había alegado haber estado bajo la maldición _Imperius_, él había acudido a la llamada. Estaba orgulloso de él y de todos los que habían participado en la tortura de los muggles, en los Mundiales de Quidditch. Voldemort le recriminó que no lo hubiese buscado cuando fue derrotado por mí, pero Malfoy se excusó diciendo que si hubiese visto algún indicio de su persona o de su paradero, él habría acudido de inmediato a su lado para ayudarlo. Voldemort no le creyó, pro no le dijo nada, en cambio sí le echó en cara que hubiese huido de los Mundiales, cuando apareció la Marca Tenebrosa.

—Si me disculpa, señor Ministro— intervino el señor Dickinns— Antes de que prosiga, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta al señor Potter.

—Claro, señor Dickinns, puede proceder.

La primera intervención de Hermione, no se hizo esperar demasiado. Así habían quedado con Charles, ella se encargaría de sus amigos y el abogado de los demás testigos. El tema que iba a tratar era de lo más esclarecedor. Se le había ocurrido a ella, cuando estaban trabajando en las preguntas y Charles se lo había confirmado, cuando fue a hablar con el señor Malfoy. En ese momento, Hermione había fijado la estrategia a seguir: desbaratar todas las conjeturas que llegasen a formar en torno a Lucius Malfoy.

—La pregunta la hará la señorita Granger, si no le importa.— dijo el abogado.

Kingsley hizo un ademán con la mano, como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo y Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó delante de Harry.

—Señor Potter ¿Podría contarnos qué pasó exactamente en el Departamento de Misterios, más concretamente, en la Sala de las Profecías?— preguntó Hermione. Se le hacía extraño llamar "señor" a su mejor amigo.

—Entramos allí, porque Voldemort me había engañado, haciéndome ver que había capturado a Sirius Black, pero en realidad, lo que quería era que yo entrase allí para que cogiese la profecía que hablaba de nosotros dos sin que él tuviese que arriesgarse a entrar en el Ministerio y así ser visto. Cuando la cogí, Lucius Malfoy y unos cuantos mortífagos más, nos rodearon y me exigió que le diese la profecía. Yo no estaba dispuesto a que la obtuviesen tan fácilmente y ellos tenían miedo de que se rompiera, si había un enfrentamiento, sin que su Señor escuchase lo que decía. Lucius Malfoy me dijo que si se la entregaba, a nosotros no nos pasaría nada. Yo no me fiaba, pero cuando Bellatrix Lestrange quiso atacarme para arrebatármela, el señor Malfoy se lo impidió.

—¿Lucius Malfoy impidió que su cuñada, Bellatrix Lestrange, le atacase? ¿Le creyó?

—Al principio no, pero después, la mortífago, quiso atacarme de nuevo y él volvió a impedírselo. Era evidente que nosotros no les interesábamos, solo quería la profecía.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Nosotros la pifiamos. Los atacamos primero y ellos vinieron a por nosotros, bueno, mejor dicho, fueron a por la profecía.

—¿Lucius Malfoy participó en la persecución?

—No lo sé, no lo vi en ningún momento, pero al final, Bellatrix Lestrange asumió el liderazgo de la misión.

—Gracias, señor Potter. Eso es todo por el momento. Señor Ministro, puede seguir preguntando.

—Gracias señorita Granger. Ahora solo nos queda preguntar sobre la Batalla de Hogwarts. ¿Vio al señor Malfoy durante la Batalla en el colegio?

—Sí, señor. Pero él no participó en ningún momento. Lo vi junto a Voldemort, en la Casa de los Gritos, pero no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Llevaba las ropas destrozadas y tenía evidentes señales de haber sido torturado, seguramente debido a mi huida de la Mansión Malfoy hacía poco. Recuerdo que le estaba rogando a su Señor, que lo dejase ir a buscar a su hijo porque éste no había acudido a la llamada de él. Era evidente que tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle a Draco e incluso a ellos.

—¿Está insinuando, señor Potter, que Lucius Malfoy había cambiado de bando?

—Ignoro si había decidido cambiar su lealtad, pero se mostraba reticente hacia la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en el castillo, estaba aterrado, y lo entiendo. Había pasado de ser la mano derecha de su Señor a ser un simple sirviente sin varita.

—Gracias señor Potter. Es todo por el momento.

Harry abandonó el estrado y cuando pasó por delante de Hermione, le echó una rápida mirada. Ella le sonrió, queriendo tranquilizarlo. La siguiente en testificar fue la castaña. Cuando la acusación terminó con las preguntas a Harry, Kingsley la llamó a ella.

—El Tribunal llama a testificar a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione se sentó rápidamente en el estrado y el mago volvió a aparecer con el libro de leyes. Se procedió igual que habían hecho con Harry y enseguida siguieron con las preguntas.

—Señorita Granger— dijo Kingsley— Usted estuvo en la Mansión Malfoy, como prisionera, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Qué vio allí dentro? ¿Cuál era el ambiente?

—Cuando los Carroñeros nos capturaron y nos llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy, la señora Malfoy abrió la puerta y entramos al interior de la gran casa. Enseguida, la señora Malfoy, llamó a su hijo, para que nos reconociese y el señor Malfoy le insistió en que se diese prisa. Estaba sobreexcitado, ansioso porque fuese verdad que Harry Potter estaba en su casa, prisionero junto con sus amigos. Estaba seguro, que si él entregaba a Harry al Señor Tenebroso, lo perdonaría por todo lo que había hecho mal. Entonces, apareció Bellatrix Lestrange, y quiso llamar personalmente a su amo, pero el señor Malfoy se lo impidió, alegando que como nos habían llevado a su casa, él era el que tenía la autoridad para hacerlo. Entonces, la señora Lestrange, se burló de él y le dijo que a él se le había acabado la autoridad cuando perdió su varita.

—¿Está segura de eso, señorita Granger?

—Por supuesto, señor Ministro. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Después ya no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después, Bellatrix Lestrange me torturó con la maldición _cruciatus_ y perdí el conocimiento.

—¿Y el ambiente, señorita Granger?

—Era tenso. Las cosas no le iban demasiado bien a la familia Malfoy. Todos presentaban un aspecto lamentable, no se parecían en nada en lo que habían sido meses atrás, cuando aún contaban con el favor de Voldemort. Presentaban signos de tortura y llevaban las ropas descompuestas y mal cuidadas, sobretodo el señor Malfoy.

—Gracias, señorita Granger, por el momento esto es todo. Puede volver a su sitio.— Kingsley esperó a que Hermione se sentase de nuevo en su sitio y después llamó a otro testigo.— La defensa llama a testificar al señor Sebastián Ollivander.

Charles se levantó de su asiento y esperó a que el anciano fabricante de varitas se sentase en el estrado.

—Señor Ollivander, — dijo el abogado— ¿Podría decirnos qué papel representaba el señor Malfoy dentro de su propia casa? Ya que usted estuvo mucho más tiempo retenido allí.

—Ninguno, señor. El Señor Tenebroso lo tenía, algo así, como castigado. Su papel en la casa era el de un simple sirviente.

—¿Nunca lo vio empuñar una varita?

—Al principio de mi estancia en la mansión sí, pero al poco tiempo, el Señor Tenebroso se la arrebató para poder derrotar a Harry Potter, ya que él necesitaba de una varita que no fuera la suya para hacerlo, porque la varita del Señor Tenebroso y la del joven Potter eran varitas de núcleos gemelos. Así que decidió quitársela al señor Malfoy.

—Así que Voldemort le quitó la varita a Lucius Malfoy, se quedó sin varita. ¿Voldemort no le pidió que le fabricase otra varita para el señor Malfoy?

—No, señor. Yo solo fabriqué una varita durante mi estancia en la casa, y fue para el señor Pettigrew.

—Eso es todo, buen hombre. — Charles se dirigió al Ministro— Señor, ya he terminado con el testigo, si usted quiere hacerle alguna pregunta, adelante.

—No hace falta, señor Dickinns, ha quedado todo muy claro.— Kingsley consultó sus papeles y llamó a otro testigo.— el Tribunal llama a la señora Elisabeth Mary Thomas.

Hubo un extraño murmullo en la sala, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia las gradas de la derecha, en la fila de detrás de Harry. Una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos años, de cabello moreno y ojos avellana, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el estrado. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era la madre de Dean Thomas, su compañero de Gryffindor.

—Señora Thomas, hemos estado investigando entre los archivos del Ministerio y su caso nos llamó bastante la atención. ¿Su difunto marido era Dean William Thomas?

—Sí, señor.

—El señor Thomas trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, exactamente en el Departamento de Misterios. Un día desapareció, no acudió a su trabajo. Al cabo de una semana se encontró su cuerpo en las afueras de Londres con evidentes signos de tortura. ¿Usted sabía que su marido era un mago?

—No, nunca me lo dijo. Lo supe cuando mi hijo mayor cumplió ocho años, cuando empezó a hacer cosas extrañas. Cuando mi marido desapareció y después lo encontraron muerto, la policía me dijo que había sido víctima de un robo con violencia. Pero cuando mi hijo entró en Hogwarts, el director me contó toda la verdad. Los mortífagos lo habían matado por que querían información sobre una profecía que llevaba el nombre del- que- no- debe- ser nombrado.

—¿Supo quienes fueron los que lo mataron?

—Sí. Dumbledore me lo dijo, a pesar de que el Ministerio se había negado a revelarme esa información. Fueron Rodolphus Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy.

—Gracias, señora Thomas. Puede volver a su asiento.

Los testigos fueron desfilando uno tras otro y todos fueron confirmando las declaraciones de Harry y los demás. Habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzó el juicio y ya solo faltaba por declarar el propio acusado.

—Señoras y Señores, creo que antes de seguir es conveniente hacer un breve receso. Todos necesitamos unos minutos de descanso. Propongo que se reanude el juicio, dentro de diez minutos. Tiempo suficiente para tomar una taza de té.

Hubo un gran barullo de voces y un constante ir y venir de gente por la sala. Lucius Malfoy se reunió de nuevo con su esposa y Draco le dijo a Hermione:

—¿Por qué no aprovechas para ir a buscar a Ron junto con Harry?

—Sí, voy a ir a buscarlo.

Mientras todo el mundo salía de la sala, Hermione se escabulló hacia el pasillo que estaba abarrotado de gente. No le iba a decir nada a Harry, era ella la que tenía que hablar a solas con Ron. "¿Dónde puede haber ido?", pensó Hermione, cogiendo el camino hacia los ascensores, pero el pelirrojo no estaba.

Entonces se giró hacia el otro lado del pasillo, para mirar hacia el final, donde estaba la puerta del Departamento de Misterios y allí lo vio. Estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la negra puerta, tenía la cabeza entre las manos y tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Hermione se le acercó lentamente. Cuando llegó a su lado, se agachó junto a él y esperó.

Ron sintió su presencia, mucho antes de que ella se agachara a su lado. Aun no podía creer que ella estuviese con su peor enemigo, con el prepotente y arrogante Draco Malfoy. Lentamente alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—No ibas a decírmelo jamás, ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías, Ron. Te lo iba a contar, pero tenía miedo de tu reacción ¿Te das cuenta de que casi te has puesto a gritarme delante de toda la sala?

Ron desvió su mirada de la de ella, avergonzado, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—¿Qué le has visto a ese imbécil?

—No es el mismo, Ron. Él ha cambiado...

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?— la interrumpió el pelirrojo— Draco Malfoy nunca cambiará, Hermione. No entiendo como has podido acabar enamorándote de semejante cretino. Te recuerdo que se ha pasado toda su vida insultándote y humillándote por que sí.

—Y yo, Ron, no entiendo como has podido enamorarte de una chica que ha hecho todo lo que ha estado en sus manos para que volvieras con ella.—Le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—¡No compares a Lavender con ese mal nacido! — gritó Ron volviendo a fijar sus ojos azules en los de ella.

Estuvieron unos segundos escudriñándose mutuamente. Los sentimientos de ambos estaban a flor de piel y Hermione lo sabía. Si quería volver a ser amiga de Ron, tenía que controlarse mejor. Por otro lado, Ron, quería respuestas a sus preguntas, que eran muchas y sabía que si seguían así iban a terminar en otra pelea monumental.

El pelirrojo respiró profundamente varias veces, para tranquilizarse. Miró hacia el frente y le preguntó:

—¿Qué había pasado la noche que llegaste a la Madriguera con ese jersey de Slytherin? Harry no ha querido contarme nada, me ha dicho que es cosa que me tendrías que contar tú si querías. Lo que sé es que te encontraste con Malfoy en un parque y que hablasteis, pero a mí, lo del jersey, no me cuadra. Sé que pasó algo y quiero saberlo, porque si ese idiota te ha hecho algo, lo voy a matar.

—Esa noche estuve con Draco, pero lo que pasó es algo muy diferente a lo que tú te piensas. Al principio, él no quiso escucharme, y yo no le insistí, no quería problemas, y me marché. Pero cuando me dirigía hacia el sendero principal, un muggle me atacó y quiso propasarse conmigo, quería violarme y luego matarme, pero Draco me escuchó gritar y vino a ayudarme. Gracias a él estoy aquí para contarlo. Draco lo mató.

El rostro de Ron palideció de golpe. Sus ojos se agrandaron debido al espanto y la miraron con verdadero terror.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Es un asesino, podría hacer lo mismo contigo, Hermione!

—¡Ron, no entiendes nada! Si Draco me hubiese querido matar, lo habría hecho la misma noche que nosotros llegamos prisioneros a la Mansión Malfoy.

—¿Quieres decir que a él ya hacía tiempo que le gustabas?— le dijo Ron con incredulidad.

—Exactamente.— dijo la castaña mientras le cogía una de las manos del pelirrojo— Quiero contártelo todo, Ron, pero no tenemos tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber, pero no ahora. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo a la Sala del Tribunal y que escuches todo lo que se va a decir, tal vez así, entiendas muchas cosas.

Hermione se levantó y le tendió la mano al pelirrojo. Ron la miró, le tomó la mano y Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo, quedando uno delante del otro.

—Ron, yo te he querido durante muchos años. En su momento, tu y yo estuvimos saliendo, pero no funcionó. Pasó todo lo que pasó y acabamos mal. Tú, has rehecho tu vida, y yo, aunque he tardado más, he hecho lo mismo. ¿No te gusta la persona con la que estoy? Pues a mí tampoco no me gusta tu novia, pero no quiero perder tu amistad. Hemos sido amigos durante siete años y quiero que esto dure muchos años más. Ahora puedes demostrármelo entrando en la sala conmigo y comprobar que no te he mentido, que las personas pueden cambiar.

—No tengo opción, ¿verdad?— le dijo Ron con resignación.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Ronald. — le dijo Hermione fríamente, pensando que el pelirrojo iba a rechazar su amistad. Pero de pronto, se vio atrapada entre los brazos de Ron, que la abrazaba con fuerza — Ron…

—Perdóname… — dijo Ron con voz ronca— Solo quiero eso, Hermione. Tu perdón. Yo nunca pretendí hacerte daño. Sucedió, eso es todo, y no sabía como salir de semejante lío. Estaba confundido con mis sentimientos y lo solucioné de la peor manera.

—Entiende que no pueda perdonarte aun, Ron— le dijo ella, separándose de él— Si quieres, empecemos de cero, como si nos acabásemos de conocer. Esto será el principio de una nueva amistad. ¿Qué me dices?

—Lo acepto— dijo Ron extendiendo la mano— Empecemos de nuevo.

Hermione sonrió emocionada y, en lugar de estrecharle la mano, lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias.

Cuando se separaron, volvieron a la sala. En el pasillo se encontraron a Harry y a Ginny, que estaban hablando con Dean Thomas y Luna Lovegood. El moreno se les acercó con cara de preocupación y se paró ante ellos.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Ron? He salido a buscarte, pero estabas desaparecido, hasta he pensado que te habías marchado del Ministerio.

—Tenía que pensar. No pensaba volver, pero Hermione me ha convencido.

—No hay quien te entienda, tío. Creo que te lo has de hacer mirar, tu cabeza no está bien.

—No seas malo, Harry.— le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Draco Malfoy se les acercó desde atrás y su voz los sobresaltó.

—Veo que el Trío de Oro vuelve a estar unido. Aunque no me gusta reconocerlo, me alegro de que todo esté aclarado.

—Hay muchas cosas que Hermione aun me ha de explicar. Y por tu bien, Malfoy, espero que no le hayas hecho nada a mi mejor amiga, porque lo vas a lamentar.— le dijo Ron, pasando por su lado, mientras se chocaba con el rubio, a propósito.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente a la castaña y le dijo:

—Será mejor que entremos a la sala, solo faltan dos minutos para que se reanude el juicio.

Hermione entró detrás de Draco y se sentó en su asiento algo más tranquila. Miró al padre de Draco y se le veía pálido y con la frente brillante, debido al sudor provocado por los nervios. Su esposa le agarraba la mano, mientras le susurraba palabras de ánimo en voz baja.

En ese momento, Percy Weasley anunció la entrada del Wizengamot a la sala y todo el mundo ocupó su lugar. Hermione miró al frente, donde sus amigos se sentaban y comprobó que Ron estaba al lado de Harry, prestando atención.

Lucius Malfoy, volvió a ocupar la silla del centro de la sala y miró nervioso al señor Ministro, que se levantó de su silla para hablar.

—Empecemos por el principio, señor Malfoy. Vamos a remontarnos a sus comienzos. ¿Cómo conoció a Voldemort?

—Lo conocí en mi último año en Hogwarts, en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade. Yo y mis compañeros fuimos a Cabeza de Puerco, queríamos probar un sitio diferente que no fuera Las Tres Escobas. Allí encontramos a un par de magos encapuchados, que nos preguntaron por nuestras aspiraciones en el futuro y nos propusieron unirnos a su causa para liberar a la Comunidad Mágica de los Sangre Sucia.

—¿Quiénes erais?

—Yo, Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley, Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange y Snape.

—Todos acabaron formando parte de ellos.

—Sí. Nos interesó lo que nos prometían. Nos dijeron que si nos uníamos a ellos, nuestras vidas serían mucho más fáciles. Y no se equivocaron. Desde que nos unimos a los Mortífagos, todo fueron facilidades.

—A costa de amenazas y muertes innecesarias, ¿no es así, señor Malfoy?

—Era lo que teníamos que hacer— dijo el mortífago secamente.

—No lo entiendo, señor Malfoy— dijo Kingsley— Por qué tenían que asesinar a muggles que no tenían nada que ver con la Comunidad Mágica.

—El Señor Tenebroso no quería a más muggles husmeando en nuestra sociedad. Solo si eliminábamos a los muggles y mestizos, la sangre mágica seguiría siendo pura.

—¡Qué ironía, señor Malfoy! Resulta que Lord Voldemort era un mestizo. ¿Por qué no lo mataron a él? ¿Acaso no os lo dijo? ¿No les reveló que su madre era una bruja de sangre limpia y que su padre era un muggle?

—Él nunca nos lo mencionó. Me enteré de ello cuando el señor Potter lo comentó durante el asalto a la Sala de las Profecías, pero en ese momento no quise creerlo. Era estúpido que el mago Tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos quisiese exterminar a todo muggle o mestizo que se le cruzase por el camino, si él mismo era uno de ellos.

—Como habrá escuchado hace un rato, señor Malfoy. La señora Thomas ha dicho que usted y Rodolphus Lestrange mataron a su esposo.

—Eso fue poco después de que Severus Snape informase a Voldemort de la profecía. Él quería saber más sobre esta y la única manera de saberlo era obteniendo información de alguien que estuviese trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntaron a Augustus Rockwood? Él era uno de los vuestros.

—Por aquel entonces, Rockwood aun no formaba parte de los Mortífagos. Él se unió a nosotros mucho después.

—¿Por qué escogió, Voldemort, a Dean Thomas de entre todos los trabajadores del Departamento?

—Porque él era un mago de Sangre Limpia. Pensó que si él le pedía información se la daría sin vacilar, pues casi todas las familias de sangre limpia del país estaban de acuerdo con la filosofía del Señor Tenebroso. Pero se equivocó, él nos dijo que jamás colaboraría con Voldemort y tuvimos que hacer lo que nuestro amo nos había dicho si el señor Thomas no colaboraba.

—Nos hacemos una idea, señor Malfoy. Lord Voldemort le pidió que guardase un viejo cuaderno en su mansión, hasta que él le diese la orden de usarlo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señor.

—Ese cuaderno era el diario de Tom Ryddle y le dijo que estaba hechizado para que abriese la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿me equivoco?

—No, señor.

—¿Le dijo lo que era en realidad, ese diario?

—No. Solo me dijo que era la llave para abrir dicha Cámara, y terminar con todos los hijos de muggles de Hogwarts.

—¿Sabía lo que tenía entre las manos, señor Malfoy?

—No.

—Era un pedazo de la alma de su Señor. Un Horrocrux. ¿Cuál fue el uso que le dio al diario?

—Lo utilicé para sembrar el caos en Hogwarts y desacreditar a Albus Dumbledore como director. No me gustaba la manera de educar de ese hombre, yo prefería el sistema que Salazar Slytherin quería impartir en el colegio siglos atrás.

—¿Cómo introdujo el diario en el colegio, señor Malfoy?

—Fue más fácil de lo que me pensaba. Hacía semanas que el Departamento del Señor Weasley estaba haciendo redadas indiscriminadamente, buscando objetos tenebrosos y yo tenía la casa de ellos. Estuve vendiendo la mayoría de ellos a Borgin y Burkes, pero el diario era un caso diferente. No podía deshacerme de él. El Señor Tenebroso me había encomendado una misión y la ocasión era ideal. Qué mejor manera para humillar y poner en tela de juicio la estúpida ley que Arthur Weasley había redactado a favor de los muggles, que darle el cuaderno a su hija, para que fuese ella la que abriese la Cámara de los Secretos y matase a los hijos de muggles. Lo hubiera conseguido, si Harry Potter no lo hubiese descubierto.

—¿Y qué me dice de Albus Dumbledore?

—Ya lo he dicho antes, no aprobaba el sistema educativo del director. Tanta consideración con los muggles— dijo Lucius con desprecio— Consideré que iba siendo hora de que se jubilase y aproveché los ataques para desprestigiarlo, y funcionó.

—Claro que funcionó, señor Malfoy, porque usted amenazó a todo el Consejo Escolar con atacar a sus familias si no firmaban la carta de cese que usted mismo había redactado.— le dijo Kingsley secamente—. Señor Malfoy, ¿Estaba usted entre los integrantes del grupo de Mortífagos que atacaron a la familia de muggles en los Mundiales de Quidditch?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—Lo hicimos para recordar a esos idiotas del Ministerio, que nosotros seguíamos allí, al acecho. Lo llevábamos planeando desde hacía mucho tiempo, era una oportunidad que no podíamos dejar escapar. Las cosas estaban demasiado calmadas.

—¿Por qué huyeron de la Marca Tenebrosa, cuando apareció en el cielo?

—-¿Cree que nos hizo gracia verla? Los que quedábamos en libertad, habíamos hecho lo imposible para que no nos atraparan y cuando vimos la Marca, sentimos miedo. Ninguno de los que habíamos participado en esa... "reunión", habíamos dicho que la haríamos aparecer. No estábamos seguros de lo que había pasado, pero no queríamos encontrarnos con Voldemort en esos momentos. No, después de las mentiras que habíamos dicho para librarnos de Azkaban.

— Ahora, hablemos del regreso de Lord Voldemort. Por lo que tengo entendido, él no estuvo muy contento con su actitud, señor Malfoy, cuando él desapareció hace ahora dieciséis años. Usted alegó que había estado bajo la maldición _Imperius_, pero era falso. Tenía miedo...

—¡Yo no tenía miedo!— lo interrumpió Malfoy— No podía dejar que me atraparan, tenía a mi esposa y a un hijo de pocos meses. Sabía lo que pasaría si me dejaba capturar. Mi fortuna hubiera pasado al Ministerio y mi familia se habría quedado sin nada. No iba a permitirlo. Puede que muchos de los que atraparon, les importase bien poco lo que les pasase a los suyos, pero los Malfoy no somos así. La familia es lo primero.

—Me conmueve, señor Malfoy, pero eso no lo excusa de lo que hizo. Si no me equivoco, alentó a su hijo para que fuese como usted. Le dejó que se uniera a los mortífagos.

—Lo hizo por su propia voluntad.

—Por supuesto, ¿pero no se sintió orgulloso de él, cuando usted salió de Azkaban y se enteró de la noticia?

—Sí, pero tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto. La misión que le encomendó el Señor Tenebroso era un suicidio y todo por mi culpa.

—No será debido a su fracaso en el Ministerio ¿verdad, señor Malfoy?

—Sí.

—¿Estaba dispuesto a matar a alguno de los menores que allí encontraron?

Lucius tardó en contestar, su mirad se clavó en la de Harry, tenía que decir la verdad, aunque le doliese reconocerla.

—No— dijo el mortífago en apenas un susurro.

—Perdón, señor Malfoy, pero no se le ha escuchado— le dijo Kingsley con una leve sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

—¡No! No quería matar a ninguno de aquellos niños. Sabía que tenía ordenes de matar si se resistían a darnos la profecía, pero pensé que tenían la misma edad que mi hijo, y que uno de ellos, bien podría ser él. Mis manos nunca se han manchado con la sangre de niños. Nunca he matado a seres tan inocentes como ellos y no lo haría jamás. Puedo ser un mortífago, pero ante todo, soy padre y no me gustaría que le hiciesen lo mismo a mi hijo.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación entre la gente allí presente, y Lucius aprovechó la ocasión para mirar hacia donde estaba su hijo. Lo estaba mirando intensamente y notó cómo le asentía levemente con la cabeza, y eso le dio fuerzas para aguantar hasta el final.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. A pesar de todo lo que los había separado, su padre lo quería por encima de todo. Siempre se había mostrado frío y autoritario con él, le había inculcado una educación dura y precisa, un odio incondicional hacia los Sangre Sucia. Pero allí estaba él, sacando lo mejor de él, que había escondido durante mucho tiempo, el lado más poderoso de un mago: el amor.

—Señor Malfoy ¿Cómo fue su vida después de salir de Azkaban, el año pasado?

—Un infierno. Desde que puse un pie fuera de prisión, mi vida cambió al cien por cien. Lord Voldemort ya no contaba conmigo y nos trataba con desprecio, a mi esposa y a mí. Le había fallado demasiadas veces, ya no me iba a dar ninguna otra oportunidad.

—¿Qué llevó al Señor Tenebroso a despojarlo de su varita?

—Lo hizo para acabar de hundirme. No estaba contento con humillarme y torturarme a diario, sino que también me tenía que arrebatar lo último que me unía al mundo mágico.

—¿Cuándo Lord Voldemort le quitó la varita, ese acto quiso decir que usted ya no era un mortífago?

—Se puede decir que sí. A un mortífago no se le puede borrar la Marca Tenebrosa, pero sí quitarle la varita. Me convertí en un sirviente más. Mi lugar en la casa era incluso más bajo que el que ocupaba Peter Pettigrew, era como un elfo doméstico.

—Gracias señor Malfoy. Señor Dickinns— dijo Kingsley girándose hacia el abogado—, si tiene alguna pregunta, ahora es el momento.

—Claro, señor Ministro— Charles revolvió entre los papeles y al final sacó uno.— Bueno, usted, señor Ministro, ya ha formulado casi todas las preguntas que yo tenía preparadas, pero me queda alguna sin hacer. Veamos… ¡Ah, sí!… Si no le importa, será la señorita Granger, la que las formule.

Le pasó la hoja a la castaña y esta se levantó de su sitio y se colocó entre el señor Malfoy y la grada del Tribunal.

—Señor Malfoy ¿Se considera, en estos momentos, un mortífago? Conteste con sinceridad, por favor.

—No.

—¿Cuándo cambió de bando, señor Malfoy?

Lucius miró hacia donde estaba su familia y luego miró a la castaña a los ojos.

—Cuando fui despojado de mi varita. Cuando Voldemort utilizaba a mi hijo para divertirse a costa de su sufrimiento. Cuando se burlaba de nosotros. Cuando nos humillaba. Cuando tenía que soportar sus torturas. Cuando Él decidió instalarse en Mí casa y se adueñó de todo. Cuando...

—¿Se arrepiente de todo lo que ha hecho? — le interrumpió Hermione.

—Algún día me arrepentiré. Cuando esté preparado para reconocer mis errores… En estos momentos no sé qué siento. Podría decir que sí, pero en algunos aspectos no estoy tan seguro, tengo que pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado y luego podré decir lo que siento.

—Es usted un hombre valiente, señor Malfoy— hubo una larga pausa, en la que los dos, se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada, hasta que Hermione la rompió— Creo, señor Ministro, que he terminado.

—Gracias, señorita Granger. Ahora solo falta deliberar, pero esto será después del juicio de Draco Malfoy— el Ministro de Magia consultó su reloj— Es hora de hacer una larga pausa para comer un poco, el juicio se celebrará dentro de tres horas. Pueden retirarse.

La gente fue abandonando la sala, haciendo bastante jaleo. Harry se acercó a Hermione para felicitarla y para decirle que ellos iban a ir a comer a La Madriguera, pero que entendería que se quedase con Malfoy.

—No sé que voy a hacer, Harry.

—Tranquila, ya sabes donde estaremos.

Harry se marchó junto con sus amigos. Sin darse cuenta, los Malfoy, Charles y Hermione, se habían quedado solos en la sala. Lucius Malfoy estaba aun sentado en la silla del centro de la sala. Estaba encorvado, sus brazos descansaban sobre sus rodillas y algunos mechones plateados le caían sobre el rostro, que estaba en las sombras. Parecía un hombre vencido, hundido en la desesperación.

Hermione avanzó hacia él. Al mismo tiempo, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Vio a la castaña avanzando hacia su padre y se dispuso a detenerla, pero su madre lo detuvo, lo agarró del brazo y le susurró algo, que hizo que el Slytherin se detuviera.

Hermione llegó junto al mortífago y se situó a su derecha.

—Señor Malfoy— lo llamó la castaña mientras le rozaba levemente el brazo, pero el hombre no mostró ningún tipo de reacción— Señor Malfoy. No se hunda, es usted un hombre lleno de coraje. Cualquiera de los magos o brujas que había en esta sala no habrían aguantado tanto como usted.

—Soy un monstruo— dijo por fin el hombre en apenas un murmullo —Me estoy dando cuenta de las cosas terribles que he hecho, no merezco este trato privilegiado que me están dando.

—¿Por qué dice eso, señor Malfoy? No puede estar diciendo que lo que pretendía Greyback lo merecía.

—Hubieras podido ayudar solo a mi hijo. Él tiene una vida por delante, yo… yo lo he echado todo a perder. Soy un mortífago— dijo Lucius cogiéndose el antebrazo izquierdo—, por mucho que me quitase la varita, yo seguía siendo uno de ellos, y hasta hace solo unas horas, mi odio hacia vosotros, los Sangre Sucia, era igual de intenso que hace unos días, cuando mi hijo me dijo que quería a una Sangre sucia, pero ahora… ¿quién soy yo para impedírselo? Yo voy a ir a Azkaban, hasta el día de mi muerte y él… yo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz.— Lucius le cogió la mano Hermione, la que tenía sobre el brazo del hombre y la miró a los ojos, suplicante — Ayúdalo, no permitas que él vaya a la cárcel.

Lucius Malfoy, volvió a agachar la cabeza, estaba destrozado, hundido porque al fin se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Por fin había salido a la luz el lado más humano de aquel hombre frío y calculador, se había derretido la máscara de hielo con la que, día a día, se vestía.

—Señor Malfoy — le dijo Hermione, tratando de mantener la compostura —, no voy a permitir que ni usted ni Draco pasen más tiempo del necesario en prisión. Yo no he arriesgado mi vida para fracasar ahora. Ni usted ni Draco van a acabar sus días en Azkaban, como Greyback pretendía. El que va a morir, será él, si se cruza en mi camino, eso lo puede tener por seguro.

Draco observaba como Hermione se cercaba a su padre. Tenía miedo. Pero a medida que ellos iban conversando, la tensión fue disminuyendo. A su padre se lo veía abatido, era como si hubiese envejecido veinte años en un solo día. Quería saber qué estaban hablando los dos. En algún momento de la conversación escuchó su nombre y dio unos pasos hacia ellos, pero su madre lo detuvo.

—Yo iré a buscar a Hermione. Tú espera aquí.

Narcisa Malfoy se acercó a su esposo y se colocó al otro lado de ellos. Se agachó a su lado y lo abrazó.

—Lucius, por favor, vayámonos a casa un rato. Comeremos y descansarás un poco. Se te ve agotado. — alzó la vista hacia la castaña y le sonrió— Ve con Draco a comer algo, nos encontraremos en el Atrio diez minutos antes del juicio.

Hermione asintió y se separó del matrimonio Malfoy. Estaba emocionada por lo que le acababa de decir el señor Malfoy. Había sido como si él se hubiese dado cuenta que ella y Draco estaban juntos, pero no podía ser. Se habían cuidado de que no se notase. Llegó al lado del rubio y lo miró a los ojos. Esa mirada profunda y gris la observaba con temor. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, lo abrazó y se aferró a él como si le fuese la vida con ello.

Draco se quedó rígido, cuando ella lo abrazó. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los de su padre, que lo miraban con… ¿aprobación? El rubio se temió lo peor, pero para su sorpresa, Lucius Malfoy le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras él cogía a su esposa por la cintura y salían de la sala, dejándolos solos, junto con el señor Dickinns.

—Salgamos de aquí— dijo Draco a la castaña.

Salieron al pasillo y se encaminaron hacia los ascensores. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero Hermione sentía que algo había pasado mientras estaba abrazada a él. Subieron al ascensor y en pocos minutos salieron al Atrio, donde había mucha gente que iba y venía. Caminaron a toda prisa hacia la salida de visitas, no querían que nadie los parase. Al entrar en el pequeño elevador los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, hasta que la castaña apretó el botón de salida.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Hermione, temerosa.

—Mi padre nos ha visto abrazados.—Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron desmesuradamente y tragó con dificultad.— Pero no te preocupes, si mi padre no se ha puesto a gritar, es que lo ha asumido.

—Él me ha dicho unas cosas que creo que ya sospechaba de lo nuestro. Era como si lo supiera. Me ha dicho que quería que fueras feliz y que te ayudara.

—Mi padre no es ningún estúpido. Es muy difícil engañarlo.

—También me ha dicho que se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho. Es un buen hombre. La Orden va a conseguir a un luchador nato, nos va a ser de gran ayuda. Le voy a proponer a Kingsley que lo acepten en la Orden del Fénix. No quiero que solo trabaje para el Ministerio, a nosotros también nos va a ser útil.

El ascensor salió a la calle. El sol brillaba en lo alto. Hacía un día espléndido. Los dos salieron del ascensor y empezaron a caminar hacia la calle principal. Iban de la mano, pensando, cada uno en sus cosas, hasta que se detuvieron delante de un elegante edificio de apartamentos.

—Estamos en el ático— dijo Hermione, mirando hacia arriba.

—Sí. ¿Quieres subir?

—Me encantaría.

La pareja entró en el elegante hall, donde un sonriente guardia de seguridad los saludó.

—¡Vaya, señor Malfoy! Ha sido un viaje muy corto.

—Es que nos hemos olvidado algunas cosas arriba Higgs, si es tan amable de darme la llave.

—Por supuesto señor.

El vigilante les entregó la tarjeta magnética y la pareja subió hacia el ático. Al llegar al apartamento, se dirigieron a la habitación que había sido de Hermione.

No se dijeron nada, solo se concentraron en sus cuerpos, en lo que hacía horas que querían hacer.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación los dos se abrazaron, besándose, acariciándose. Draco la cogió en brazos y la dejó en la cama, mientras se quitaba la americana y la camisa. La castaña hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta y la fina camiseta, se quitó los zapatos de un puntapié y se quitó la falda, quedando en ropa interior. Draco se tumbó junto a ella, totalmente desnudo, no quería ninguna barrera entre los dos. La abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos y la volvió a besar, dejando que sus manos vagasen por el cálido cuerpo de Hermione. Suavemente le quitó el sujetador. Le besó los senos, haciendo que ella se estremeciese a cada beso. Fue bajando hacia abajo, dejando un reguero de besos y caricias a medida que bajaba hacia el bajo vientre de ella.

Jugueteó con la goma elástica de las braguitas de ella, con los dientes, haciendo que la respiración de la castaña se acelerase a medida que iba bajando más. Lentamente le quitó la prenda y fue dejando suaves besos a lo largo de una de las piernas de ella, para subir por la otra haciendo lo mismo.

Hermione se retorcía de placer con cada beso y caricia que le daba el rubio. Su sangre la sentía hervir, era como lava que corría por sus venas. Sintió como el rubio subía por uno de sus muslos, pero se frustró, cuando él pasó de largo de su punto más inflamado. Draco volvió a subir por el abdomen de la castaña y volvió a besar sus senos. Hermione hundió sus manos en el rubio cabello y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo con desesperación. Quería sentirlo en su interior, quería que le hiciese el amor de inmediato, que la amase de una vez. El rubio la besaba con lujuria, sus manos la recorrían de arriba abajo, dejando que la suave piel l volviera loco a cada roce, deseándola más a cada instante.

—Draco, por favor… —gimió la castaña, dejando que él le besase el cuello y la oreja.

Draco se colocó sobre ella y dejó que le rodease su cintura con sus esbeltas piernas. Hermione sintió como algo se clavaba en su muslo, algo duro y caliente, algo que deseaba que estuviese en su interior. Le clavó las uñas en los hombros y lo empujó hacia abajo, para que lo hiciese de una vez. Draco la miró a los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaba volverla loca. Pero su deseo era igual o más intenso que el de ella y se dejó guiar hacia la rendición.

Le hizo el amor lentamente, dejando que los inundasen las sensaciones intensas y placenteras del acto. Los dos eran un mismo ser un mismo cuerpo que los hizo llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo, dejando sus cuerpos temblorosos y saciados. Se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada durante un largo tiempo, no había necesidad de decir nada, solo sentir. Al cabo de un buen rato el rubio le dijo:

—Hermione, —dijo, acariciando la espalda de la castaña, que tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho— hay que vestirse ya. Quiero comer algo, estoy hambriento.

—No quiero separarme de ti. Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.

Draco se movió, haciendo que Hermione se recostase en la cama. La miró intensamente a los ojos y luego la besó. Fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Cuando alzó la cabeza le dijo:

—Yo también quiero quedarme aquí contigo, pero hay que hacer lo que es correcto. Tengo que asistir a ese juicio y tú vas a defenderme, como lo has hecho con mi padre.

—Te prometo que no voy a permitir que Greyback se salga con la suya.

—Lo sé, y por eso te amo.

Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sus labios se unieron con pasión y sus manos vagaron en una sensual caricia por la espalda del rubio que hizo que se estremeciera. Draco alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. La castaña se dio cuenta de que la mirada de él se había oscurecido hasta que sus ojos adquirieron el color del plomo. La miraban con lujuria y deseo y ella le correspondió con una mirada apasionada.

En ese momento, Draco pensó que ya no tendrían tiempo de comer nada. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con verdadera pasión. Sus manos recorrieron las suaves curvas del cuerpo de la castaña, arrancándole gemidos de placer, haciendo que ella se arquease contra él buscando su contacto.

Volvieron a amarse por segunda vez esa tarde, se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el deseo. Tal vez estarían mucho tiempo sin poder estar juntos y tenían que aprovechar la ocasión. Faltaba poco para que comenzara el juicio, y ellos aun no estaba vestidos.

—Hermione, ahora sí que tenemos que vestirnos. No vamos a llegar a tiempo.— le dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a recoger la ropa esparcida por el suelo. Se vistió a toda prisa y miró a la castaña que no se había levantado y hacía lo mismo.

Cuando Hermione estuvo vestida, se metió en el cuarto de baño y se arregló el cabello dejándolo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se contempló en el espejo pero su ropa no decía lo mismo. Estaba tan arrugada que parecía que había dormido con ella puesta. Cogió su varita y la pasó varias veces sobre la ropa. Daba gracias a la señora Weasley, porque le hubiese enseñado ese hechizo de planchado. Cuando se volvió a mirar al espejo, no parecía la misma.

Salió del baño y encontró la habitación arreglada, pero no había rastro de Draco. Se dirigió hacia el salón y lo encontró plantado delante de las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza. Tenía que reconocer que estaba magnífico, pero también observó que su traje estaba igual de arrugado que el suyo. Se le acercó lentamente y lo abrazó brevemente para decirle:

—No te muevas, voy a planchar este traje en un momento. — le pasó varias veces la varita por encima de la ropa y en un momento estaba impecablemente planchada.

—Gracias, ya estaba pensando una excusa estúpida para salir del aprieto.

—Vayámonos ya. —le dijo Hermione mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

Entraron de nuevo en el ascensor y le entregaron la tarjeta magnética al vigilante. Salieron a la calle y se dirigieron al callejón lateral. Se adentraron en él y enseguida se desaparecieron hacia la entrada de visitas del Ministerio.


	34. Chapter 34 Los Juicios 3ª Parte

34. LOS JUICIOS (3ª PARTE)

Draco y Hermione salieron del callejón que estaba situado ante la entrada de visitas del Ministerio. Tuvieron que esperar un momento a que la cabina estuviese preparada para otro descenso, ya que alguien acababa de utilizarla. Cuando llegaron al Atrio, comprobaron que habían llegado a tiempo, aun faltaba una media hora para que empezase el juicio.

Los Malfoy los estaban esperando junto a la fuente. Lucius tenía la vista clavada en la figura del mortífago. El primero que se dio cuenta de su llegada fue la madre de Draco. Narcisa tocó a su marido en el brazo y le señaló hacia ellos. Draco besó a su madre en la mejilla y se quedó parado al encarar a su padre. Lucius dio un paso hacia su hijo y lo abrazó.

—Hijo…— susurró el hombre con voz ronca.

—Ahora no, padre. Ya habrá tiempo.

—Sí, tienes razón, hijo. Empecemos a bajar.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia los ascensores y bajaron hacia la Sala del Tribunal. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de la sala, se encontraron que estaba lleno de gente. Los Malfoy se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la sala sin mirar a nadie, era evidente que no tenían ganas de hablar con nadie, y tampoco la gente parecía interesada en hablarles. En el momento en el que Hermione y Draco iban a entrar detrás de los Malfoy, alguien los llamó.

—¡Hermione!

Al girarse, la castaña vio que era Harry y sus amigos que se les acercaban casi corriendo.

—¡Hola, Harry! ¿Va todo bien?

—No has venido.— el moreno miró a Draco y luego le dijo—: Kingsley ha venido a comer con nosotros, y quería hablar contigo.

—¿No te ha dicho de qué se trataba?

—No, no ha querido decírnoslo— intervino Ron, que miraba de manera hostil al rubio.

—Si es algo importante ya me habría buscado de inmediato. Cuando lo vea ya se lo preguntaré, no os preocupéis.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Ron, que casi asesina con la mirada a Draco. Harry que no sabe que decir. Ginny que sonríe, pero que no se atreve a abrir la boca. Draco estaba detrás de la castaña con la mirada clavada con desafío a Ron. Y la pobre Hermione que ya empezaba a cansarse de las tonterías de los dos.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, al final— creo que vamos a entrar. Tengo que hablar con Charles, que ya debe de estar adentro. Nos veremos luego, chicos.

La castaña entró en la sala y se sentó en su asiento, junto a Charles, que conversaba con el señor Malfoy. Draco entró tras ella, pero se quedó al lado de su madre para hablar con ella. Hermione empezó a repasar los papeles de las preguntas y le preguntó algo a Charles. Al cabo de un rato, el rubio se sentó al lado de Hermione y ella lo ignoró. Pasados unos minutos, Draco le preguntó la castaña:

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Parecéis dos niños de diez años.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tu y Ron. ¿No podéis comportaros con normalidad, como dos personas adultas?

—Hermione, sabes que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y con lo que ha pasado menos. Además, ya has visto su actitud, no soy yo el que va chocándose con la gente a propósito y amenazando. Deberías enfadarte con él y no conmigo.

Hermione suspiró. Sabía que Draco tenía razón. Era Ron el que se había puesto desafiante.

—Tienes razón. Voy a tener que hablar con él, otra vez.— Hermione miró a Draco a los ojos. La preocupación y el nerviosismo habían hecho aparecer de nuevo ese sufrimiento que anteriormente siempre mostraban en la cara. Hermione le cogió la mano, sabía que debía de estar nervioso por lo que se avecinaba— No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

En ese momento Percy Weasley abrió la puerta del fondo y anunció:

—¡Pónganse en pie, el Tribunal del Wizengamot va a hacer acto de presencia en la Sala!

Como hicieron en el juicio de Lucius Malfoy, los integrantes del Wizengamot ocuparon sus asientos y Kingsley Shacklebolt, se puso en pie.

—Señoras y Señores. Hallándose presentes los acusados, podemos empezar. Draco Lucius Malfoy, se le ha convocado aquí, ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica, para juzgarlo por crímenes contra la Comunidad Mágica y por pertenecer al grupo de criminales que se hacen llamar Mortífagos. Acusación: Ministerio de Magia y Tribunal del Wizengamot. Defensa: Charles Randolph Dickinns y Hermione Jane Granger. Testigos: Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley, entre otras personas, que iremos llamando durante el transcurso del juicio.— Kingsley miró a Draco y le dijo—: Señor Malfoy, sería tan amable de ocupar su lugar, por favor.

Draco se levantó de su asiento con la cabeza bien alta. Sus manos temblaban un poco y para disimularlo cerró los puños con fuerza. Se sentó en la enorme silla con cadenas y esperó a que el Ministro hablase de nuevo con la mirada fija al frente.

—Vamos a escuchar a los testimonios de ambas partes y les vamos a formulas diversas preguntas, para que nosotros tengamos una idea de lo que ha pasado. Como bien es sabido, el acusado es inocente hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario. Empecemos. El Tribunal llama a declarar a Severus Tobías Snape.

Desde la parte superior de la grada donde Harry estaba sentado, se levantó una figura vestida de negro. Severus llevaba una túnica negra y debajo llevaba un elegante traje del mismo color. Bajó los escalones haciendo hondear su túnica alrededor de sus tobillos y se sentó en la silla de alto respaldo, donde se sentaban los testigos.

Un mago de reluciente túnica morada, se le acercó y juró sobre el volumen de Leyes Mágicas. Seguidamente la profunda voz del Ministro de Magia se escuchó claramente.

—Señor Snape, ¿es usted el padrino del acusado?

—Sí, señor— contestó el profesor de Hogwarts con su peculiar voz indiferente.

—Estaba usted enterado de la misión que le había encomendado Lord Voldemort, ¿no es así?

—En efecto, señor Ministro.

—¿Por qué no impidió que lo hiciera?

—Porque las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso no se podían cuestionar. El Señor Tenebroso había decidido hacer pagar todo lo que había hecho Lucius Malfoy y creyó que la mejor manera sería involucrar a su único hijo en una misión imposible y arriesgada que pusiera en peligro la vida del chico. Lo que decía el Señor Tenebroso era ley, y yo no era tan necio como para contradecir una orden dada por él. Yo tenía que seguir contando con el favor del Señor Tenebroso, para informar de todos sus movimientos a la Orden del Fénix. Lo único que hice fue hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable a la madre de Draco, prometiendo que haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para protegerlo y ayudarlo en su misión, incluso terminar yo con ella si él no podía hacerlo.

—¿Y el chico aceptó su ayuda, señor Snape?

—No, durante todo el curso no hizo más que evitarme. No quería ayuda de nadie y la verdad, sus intentos desesperados por llevar a cabo su misión, pusieron en peligro la vida de otras personas.

—Al final, usted tuvo que matar a Albus Dumbledore, ¿no es así?

—Dumbledore ya contaba con que Draco no podría hacerlo. Por eso, él y yo, a principios de curso, acordamos que yo sería el que lo hiciera. Al principio, yo no estaba de acuerdo con el director, me parecía una auténtica locura, pero él me convenció, ya saben que Dumbledore era una persona que sabía como manejar a las personas, y tenía razón, Draco no era un asesino, aun estábamos a tiempo de que su alma no se corrompiera por el mal.

—¿Estuvo usted presente el día de la iniciación como mortífago de Draco Malfoy?

—Sí. Yo lo acompañé, junto con su madre y sus tíos los Lestrange. Tuve que prepararle una poción para calmarle el dolor causado por la Marca. Es algo verdaderamente insoportable.

—¿Estaba usted de acuerdo en que se convirtiera en mortífago?

—No creía conveniente que un chico de diecisiete años se uniera a ellos. Pero Draco se mostraba convencido y entusiasmado al principio.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "al principio"?

—Las primeras semanas fueron eufóricas. Alardeaba, no cabía en sí de orgullo por haber sido elegido para llevar a cabo una misión, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil como se había pensado en un principio. Los ánimos bajaron y empezó a cometer errores elementales. Iba por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche sin tomar medidas de precaución, sin vigilancia, y ya lo habían atrapado unas cuantas veces. Yo le hice ver que estaba del bando del Señor Tenebroso, le ofrecí mi ayuda, que sabía en qué consistía su misión, pero no me escuchó. Entonces le dije que si cometía más errores y lo expulsaban, las amenazas del Señor Tenebroso se cumplirían y tendría serios problemas.

—Dumbledore creía que Draco Malfoy no sería capaz de cometer el asesinato, pero y Voldemort, ¿creía que el chico lo haría?

—No. El Señor Tenebroso estaba convencido que Draco no sería capaz de hacerlo. Solo le había dado aquella misión para castigar a Lucius. Quería verlo sufrir y pensó que haciéndole daño a Draco, se lo haría también a él. El Señor Tenebroso tenía la intención de que fuera yo el que, al final, matase al director de Hogwarts.

—El curso anterior usted era el director del colegio. ¿El señor Malfoy acudió a clase?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Estuvo todo el tiempo interno?

—No. El señor Malfoy tenía un permiso especial para poder abandonar Hogwarts cuando fuera necesario.

—Gracias señor Snape, puede volver a su asiento.— Kingsley volvió a levantarse de su asiento y llamó a Harry— El Tribunal llama a testificar a Harry James Potter.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y en el camino se cruzó con la figura de Snape. El profesor lo miró con una mirada penetrante y fría, era como si hubiesen vuelto a los viejos tiempos. El moreno se sentó sobre la silla de alto respaldo y un mago de túnica morada volvió a hacerlo jurar sobre el libro de Leyes. Miró hacia donde estaba sentado Draco y sus miradas se cruzaron. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que se reflejaba en aquella mirada de hielo perpetuo, creyó ver algo de temor, pero no sabía por que tendría que sentir miedo de lo que él pudiese decir al Tribunal. Había prometido a Hermione que la ayudaría y, muy a su pesar, lo haría.

—Señor Potter, ¿qué pensó del señor Malfoy, cuando lo conoció?

—En primer momento no pensé nada. Yo acababa de enterarme que era un mago y, la verdad, no sabía nada del mundo mágico en el que acababa de entrar. Lo conocí en la tienda de madame Malkin, solo pensé que era un niño algo raro. Alardeaba de su padre, "mi padre esto, mi padre aquello", era un pedante.

—Pero se hicieron amigos.

—No, señor. Nuestra enemistad empezó el mismo día que empezamos el colegio, en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Él vino al compartimiento en el que yo estaba con Ron Weasley y me dijo que tenía que saber que había familias de magos mejores que otras y que estaba seguro que no querría hacerme amigo de los de la clase indebida para mi estatus de "Héroe". En aquel momento decidí no hacerme su amigo, él no era nadie para decirme con quien podía estar y con quien no. Le dije que podía darme cuenta yo solito de cuales eran los amigos indebidos y no le estreché la mano que él me tendía. Pero como buen Malfoy, él hizo alarde de su apellido. Me amenazó, insinuó que si no tenía cuidado que acabaría igual que mis padres, en el bando equivocado.

—Desde ese altercado, las cosas entre ustedes dos no han ido nada bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor.

—Tanto usted, como sus dos mejores amigos, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, han sido constantemente insultados y agredidos por Draco Malfoy y sus gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, ¿me equivoco?

—No, señor. Draco Malfoy siempre ha hecho lo que ha podido para insultarnos y humillarnos. Hasta hemos llegado a agredirnos físicamente, mediante hechizos o con los puños.

—¿El señor Malfoy siempre se ha visto beneficiado por los profesores del colegio?

—No por todos, señor. Solamente por uno. El profesor Snape. Él era el jefe de su casa y siempre beneficiaba a los suyos. Yo siempre creí que no era justo el favoritismo que demostraba el profesor hacia los de su casa, y lo sigo diciendo.— dijo Harry mirando hacia donde estaba sentado el profesor, que lo miraba con cara de aburrimiento, pero con una leve sonrisa burlona en los finos labios, que irritó al moreno.

—¿Creyó que tenían una buena relación el señor Malfoy y el profesor Snape?

—Sí, señor. Siempre lo creí. Se llevaban bien. Draco le tenía un gran respeto y simpatía, tenían una buena relación.

—¿Por qué habla en pasado, señor Potter?¿Quiere decir que no siempre ha sido así?

—Sí... bueno, no. En sexto curso las cosas no les iban demasiado bien. Una noche, poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, los escuché discutir. Draco le hablaba groseramente, de tú, cosa que nunca hacía. Parecía que Draco tenía problemas y el profesor quería ayudarlo, pero él lo rechazó, le dijo que no quería su ayuda.

—¿De qué estaban hablando, señor Potter?

—En ese momento no lo supe. Hablaban de algo que le habían ordenado a Draco. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba que algo pasaba con Malfoy.

—¿Qué sospechaba, señor Potter?

—Pocas semanas antes de empezar el colegio, cuando fuimos de compras al Callejón Diagón, nos encontramos con Draco Malfoy, que se había escapado de su madre. Se metió en el callejón Knockturn y entró en la tienda de antigüedades de Borgin y Burkes. Yo y mis amigos le seguimos hasta allí y escuchamos una parte de la conversación. Quería que le arreglasen algo, pero el señor Borgin le dijo que si no se lo traía a la tienda que no podía hacer nada, que sería imposible darle las instrucciones para arreglarlo, no lo conseguiría. Entonces, Draco le enseñó algo que nosotros no logramos ver. El señor Borgin se asustó bastante y Malfoy lo amenazó con que si no hacía todo lo posible para arreglarlo, que le enviaría a Fenrir Greyback a hacerle una visita. Antes de marcharse, Draco le dijo que también quería que le reservase algo más, que no lo vendiera.

—¿Qué le enseñó Draco Malfoy al señor Borgin?

—No lo sé. Lo que más me inquietó, fue lo contento que salió Malfoy de la tienda. Nada que hiciera feliz a Malfoy podría ser bueno. Draco Malfoy le había dicho al señor Borgin: "Y no olvide guardar bien ése". A mí me sonó como si el señor Borgin tuviera otro objeto semejante al que se le había estropeado a Malfoy, y que éste quería poseer ambos objetos.

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegó, señor Potter?

— No sabía como, pero estaba seguro de que tramaba algo gordo y había que tomárselo en serio. Su padre era un mortífago y él lo había relevado en ese puesto y que si el padre de Draco estaba en Azkaban, sería la manera de vengarse por ello. Pero Hermione y Ron no querían creerme. Pero si lo pensábamos bien, tenía sentido. En la tienda de madame Malkin, Draco se había apartado cuando la señora le rozó la manga izquierda de la túnica que se probaba. Después, e Borgin y Burkes, le había enseñado algo, al señor Borgin, y este se había asustado. Era la Marca Tenebrosa, había entrado a formar parte de los Mortífagos con solo dieciséis años. Quería demostrarle con quien estaba tratando, por eso lo amenazó con enviarle a Greyback, el licántropo es un mortífago y él también lo era. Eso me llevó a no confiar en lo que hiciese o dijese.

—¿Tuvo un comportamiento sospechoso, el señor Malfoy durante el curso?

—Evidentemente. Para empezar, Malfoy no estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de Prefecto. Eso indicaba que Malfoy tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y no estaba equivocado. Me colé en su compartimiento, en el tren, y oí como Malfoy les decía a sus amigos que no sabía si el año siguiente volvería a Hogwarts, que quizás se dedicaría a cosas más importantes e interesantes. Alguien le preguntó si se refería a Él y éste le contestó que cuando el Señor Tenebroso se hiciese con el poder, no se iba a mirar quien había sacado más EXTASIS o TIMOS, que lo que importaría entonces sería la clase de servicios que se le hubiese prestado o el grado de devoción demostrado.

—Eso ya daría mucho que sospechar, desde luego, señor Potter.

—Después, alguien le preguntó si creía que él podría hacer algo por el Señor Tenebroso y Malfoy le dijo que él sabía que no le importaría si había acabado los estudios o no, que para hacer lo que él le había encomendado, no necesitaría ningún título. ¡E ahí la prueba! ¡Él era un mortífago, yo tenía razón, pero nadie me creía! Entonces pasó lo de Katie Bell. El incidente del collar de ópalos maldito. Hermione lo había visto en Borgin y Burkes expuesto. Estaba seguro que había sido Malfoy el que lo había tratado de introducir en Hogwarts a través de la chica bajo la maldición _imperius_. Se lo conté a la profesora McGonagall, pero ella no me creyó. Me dijo que el señor Malfoy no podría haber sido porque él estaba cumpliendo un castigo con ella. Eso me desbarató todo lo que había pensado, pero yo estaba seguro de que él había sido el culpable.

—¿Para quién era el collar?

—Para Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Y el señor Malfoy siguió con su comportamiento sospechoso?

—Sí. Después escuché la discusión de Snape y Malfoy, poco antes de Navidad y más adelante, en las clases de Desaparición, escuché como discutía con Vincent Crabbe. Le dijo que lo que estaba haciendo no era asunto suyo, que se limitase a obedecerlo y que vigilasen. Decidí averiguar donde se escondía Malfoy para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que estaba utilizando a Crabbe y a Goyle para que vigilasen y decidí que averiguaría dónde se escondía. Durante semanas estuve vigilando, pero no tenía suerte, vi a los dos amigos de Malfoy paseando por los pasillos pero de él no había ni rastro, era como si no existiera.

"En el mes de marzo, volvió a pasar otro incidente. Esta vez fue Ron Weasley el que sufrió las consecuencias de otro ataque frustrado hacia Dumbledore. Alguien había dado una botella de hidromiel envenenado al profesor Slughorn, que éste quería regalársela al director por Navidad, pero que nunca llegó a sus manos. Una tarde yo y mi amigo fuimos a visitar al profesor y nos invitó a una copa de licor. Por suerte ni yo ni el profesor la probamos, pero Ron sí, y casi no lo cuenta. Se pasó una semana en la enfermería del colegio. Llegamos a la conclusión que el que le dio la botella envenenada al profesor no lo conocía muy bien. Cualquiera que conociese al profesor, sabría que muy probablemente él se quedaría con un licor tan exquisito. Por lo tanto, sí había relación con los dos ataques; el de Katie Bell y el de Ron Weasley. Ambos tendrían que haber resultado mortales para el director, pero no había sido así de pura chiripa. Eso convertía al autor de los ataques en una persona aun más peligrosa de lo que era, porque por lo visto no le importaba a cuántos tuviese que quitar de en medio para conseguir su objetivo."

" Desde ese incidente con Ron, decidí poner más empeño en averiguar lo que hacía Malfoy, porque estaba seguro que lo de los incidentes y lo que estaba haciendo estaban relacionados. Por eso decidí pedir ayuda a mi elfo doméstico, a Kreacher, y a Dobby, el elfo libre. Les dije que averiguasen adónde se metía Draco Malfoy y que me informasen de inmediato. Una semana después, los elfos me dijeron que Draco Malfoy se escondía en la Sala de los Menesteres, y que Crabbe y Goyle montaban guardia en el pasillo disfrazados de chicas. Habían robado poción multijugos de una de las clases de Slughorn y se pasaban los momentos libres disfrazados de chicas, ayudando a Malfoy".

—¿Averiguó lo que estaban haciendo allí adentro?

—Intenté entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres cuando él estaba dentro, pero fue imposible, Malfoy sabía muy bien como funcionaba la sala, le había pedido exactamente lo que quería y ella lo había cumplido, no ser detectado por nadie. Las semanas pasaron y Malfoy de cada día mostraba peor aspecto. Había adelgazado mucho y su piel estaba grisácea y pálida, como si no saliese a la luz del sol desde hacía bastante tiempo. Un día me lo encontré en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso. Estaba llorando. Se ve que la misión que le habían encomendado no iba demasiado bien. Decía que no podía hacerlo, que no saldría bien y que Él lo mataría. Draco me descubrió espiándolo y me atacó, pero yo fui más rápido y le lancé una maldición que lo derribó, con tan mala suerte que quedó muy mal herido y el profesor Snape tuvo que ayudarlo y a mí me castigó hasta que acabase el curso.

—Pero si el señor Malfoy quedó tan mal herido, lo tendrían que haber expulsado, ¿ no es así señor Potter?

—Eso pensé yo también, pero esa expulsión no llegó nunca. El profesor Snape no había dicho nada de lo ocurrido e ignoro la excusa que puso para justificar el estado de Draco. Desde el incidente no me volví a cruzar con él hasta la noche en que murió Dumbledore.

—¿Nos podría explicar qué pasó aquella noche, señor Potter?

—Aquella noche yo y el profesor Dumbledore habíamos salido del colegio para investigar un asunto personal, algo que él me enseñaba par poder derrotar a Voldemort cuando llegase el momento. Avisé a mis amigos de que si Dumbledore se ausentaba esa noche, Malfoy tendría vía libre para hacer lo que estaba tramando. Les dije que lo vigilaran y que hiciesen lo mismo con Snape. Cuando regresamos al colegio, vimos la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la torre de Astronomía y fuimos hacia allí enseguida, pero allí no había nadie muerto, había sido un farol. Dumbledore me dijo que fuera a buscar a Snape, que le contase lo que había pasado y que lo trajera a la torre, pero de repente, en lo alto de la torre, irrumpió Draco Malfoy, que desarmó al profesor, pero no antes de que él me petrificase a mí y me quedase oculto debajo de la capa invisible que llevaba, para que no me descubrieran.

—¿Draco Malfoy estaba solo?

—No. Había conseguido que los Mortífagos se colasen en el colegio.

—¿Quiénes eran?

—Estaban los hermanos Carrow, Bellatrix Lestrange, su marido Rodolphus, Fenrir Grayback, Gibbon y un par más.

—Señor Potter, durante estos últimos meses, el señor Draco Malfoy, ha sido un mortífago. ¿Lo vio participar en la Batalla de Hogwarts?

—No, señor. Pero sí que me lo encontré en el interior del castillo en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle. Nosotros estábamos buscando un objeto que Voldemort había escondido en el castillo. Era un horrocrux y necesitábamos encontrarlo cuanto antes. Yo sabía donde estaba, y fuimos a buscarlo, pero ellos nos siguieron y trataron de impedírnoslo. Nos atacaron, lanzándonos maldiciones imperdonables a diestro y siniestro, pero Crabbe cometió un error. Se ve que los Carrow les habían enseñado a convocar el Fuego Maldito, pero Crabbe no sabía controlarlo y la Sala de los Menesteres empezó a arder sin control. Malfoy había perdido la varita que le había quitado a su madre y Goyle estaba inconsciente a causa de una maldición lanzada por uno de nosotros y todos emprendimos la huida de las llamas que nos perseguían. Conseguimos salir de la sala con el horrocrux, pero solo pudimos salvar a Malfoy y a Goyle. Crabbe había muerto quemado por su propio Fuego Maldito. Después del incidente de la sala de los Menesteres no lo volvimos a ver hasta un buen rato después, pero no estaba luchando, más bien, diría yo, que intentaba sobrevivir a los hechizos que le pasaban rozando continuamente.

—Gracias señor Potter. Puede volver a su asiento.— dijo Kingsley con un ademán de la mano.— Se llama a declarar a Ronald Billius Weasley.

Hermione miró al frente temerosa. Vio a Ron que había palidecido de golpe y que miraba a Kingsley con aprensión. Lentamente el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la silla de alto respaldo. Al cruzarse por el camino con Harry, vio como el moreno le hacía una señal de apoyo. El mago que había acudido a hacer jurar a Harry y a Snape, también hizo lo mismo con Ron. Cuando el menor de los Weasley agarró su varita para ponerla sobre el libro, vio que la mano le temblaba exageradamente.

—Señor Weasley, ¿usted conocía a Draco Malfoy de antes de entrar en Hogwarts?

—No, señor— dijo Ron con voz estrangulada.

—Pero había oído hablar de su familia, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señor. Mi padre nos contaba algunas cosas sobre ellos.

—¿Qué cosas, señor Weasley?

—Que ellos provenían de una de las familias de magos más antiguas de Inglaterra y que eran partidarios de la Pureza de la Sangre. También escuchamos, sin que nuestros padres se enterasen, como hablaban entre ellos sobre los Malfoy. Hablaban sobre el señor Malfoy y los Mortífagos. De cómo él se había librado de Azkaban, diciendo que había sido sometido a la maldición _imperius_. Mis padres no lo creían, sabían que Lucius Malfoy había actuado con total conciencia de sus actos. Ellos estaban en contra de los hijos de muggles y de los mestizos. Siempre habían alardeado de la pureza de su sangre y no creían en su palabra.

—¿Qué le pareció el señor Draco Malfoy?

—Un idiota. Un niño de papá que se lo había dado todo.— hubo una risa general y un murmullo por toda la sala— Yo ya sabía con quien me encontraría en el colegio, pero no pensé que sería tan imbécil como para llamarme Traidor a la Sangre, en segundo. Hasta se atrevió a insultar a mi mejor amiga, llamándola Sangre Sucia.

—Usted participó en la Batalla de Hogwarts, ¿Vio al señor Malfoy luchando en la batalla?

—No, señor. Como Harry ha dicho, nosotros le salvamos la vida en un par de ocasiones. Una en la Sala de los Menesteres y la otra durante la batalla, en el vestíbulo. Un mortífago enmascarado lo quería matar y nosotros se lo quitamos de encima y yo, sin poder contenerme, le di un puñetazo en la cara.

Pero en ningún momento los vimos luchar contra nosotros.

—Gracias, señor Weasley. Puede volver a su asiento.— Ron se levantó de un salto de la silla y casi corrió hacia las gradas para sentarse en su asiento.— El tribunal llama a Hermione Jean Granger para testificar.

Hermione se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y se sentó en la silla de alto respaldo mientras el mago de la túnica morada le llevaba el libro de Leyes para que jurara sobre él. La castaña lanzó una rápida mirada a Draco y le sonrió levemente para darle ánimos.

—Señorita Granger, ¿qué pensó de Draco Malfoy cuando lo conoció?

—La primera vez que lo vi, fue en el tren, de camino a Hogwarts. Me pareció un niño muy guapo y en la fila de selección hasta me sonrió, pero a medida que avanzaba el curso, me di cuenta de que las apariencias engañan y mucho. Era una persona cruel, que le encantaba humillar a la gente. Y lo comprobé en el segundo año en Hogwarts, en el que empezó a insultarme, persiguiéndome y humillándome sin piedad. Fue él el primero en llamarme Sangre Sucia.

—¿Los demás cursos fueron iguales?

—Sí, pero en tercero le di su merecido. Estaba harta de oírlo cómo se burlaba del pobre Hagrid con lo del asunto del juicio contra su hipogrifo. Una tarde, poco después del juicio, nos encontramos con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras nosotros intentábamos animar a Hagrid. Cuando él nos dejó, claramente destrozado porque habían condenado a muerte al hipogrifo, Malfoy empezó a reírse del guardabosque. Entonces mi paciencia se agotó y le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, y el muy cobarde se largó de inmediato, sin enfrentarse a una bruja que quería retarle a un duelo.

"En cuarto curso, no cambió para nada, seguía igual. En los Mundiales de Quidditch, nos lo encontramos en el bosque escondido, como todos los demás, pero no parecía asustado. Tuvo un comportamiento algo extraño hacia mí. Igualmente me llamó Sangre Sucia, pero se "Preocupó" por mi seguridad".

—¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Granger?

—Draco Malfoy les dijo a mis amigos que sería mejor que huyéramos, ya que los Mortífagos iban detrás de los muggles, y como yo lo soy, a ellos no les gustaría que me atraparan. Eso fue extrañísimo. Nunca antes él había mostrado ningún tipo de interés hacia mí, y aquella noche fue la excepción. También, esa noche Malfoy nos reveló algo muy interesante. Harry le preguntó por sus padres y le dijo que suponía que debían de estar allí en medio con las máscaras puestas provocando el caos, pero Malfoy no lo negó, solo dijo que si fuese así, no nos lo diría. Ese curso, Malfoy se tomó la venganza por lo del puñetazo del año anterior y me atacó. Fue en una pelea entre él y Harry. No sé si lo hizo adrede o no, pero el caso es que su hechizo me dio a mí y acabé en la enfermería. Los siguientes años en el colegio, fueron más tranquilos. En quinto tuvimos bastante con la profesora Umbridge y sexto curso fue un mal año para Malfoy.

—Señorita Granger, ¿nos podría contar qué paso en la Mansión Malfoy, el mes de Abril de este año?

—Siempre recordaré aquella noche, fue la más horrible que he vivido. A principios del mes de Abril, estábamos acampados en un campo solitario, cerca de un bosque. Acabábamos de escaparnos de los Mortífagos, en la casa de Xenophilius Lovegood. Habíamos ido a hablar con él sobre un asunto relacionado con los horrocruxes que estábamos buscando y él nos delató, nos quiso entregar a ellos porque habían secuestrado a su hija al salir ésta del colegio por Navidad. Al anochecer, Ron consiguió sintonizar la emisora de radio de _Pottervigilancia_ y cuando terminó la emisión, Harry dijo la palabra tabú, la palabra que estaba hechizada por los Mortífagos: Voldemort. Entonces, los Carroñeros nos encontraron. Tuve que hacer un hechizo punzante a Harry, para que les fuera difícil reconocerlo, pero fue inútil, en el interior de la tienda encontraron unos periódicos en los que salía una foto mía y lo demás fue fácil de deducir.

—¿Quiénes eran los Carroñeros, los reconocieron?

—El cabecilla de ese grupo era Fenrir Greyback, también estaba un tal Scabior y unos cuantos más.

—Continúe, señorita Granger.— le dijo Kingsley.

—Como he dicho antes, nos descubrieron y también nos quitaron la espada de Godric Gryffindor, la verdadera, la que Dumbledore le había dejado en herencia a Harry Potter en su testamento.

—Señorita Granger, si tengo bien entendido, la espada del fundador de Hogwarts estaba bien guardada en una cámara de Gringotts, ¿no es así? —Hermione asintió— Entonces, ¿cómo explicáis que la tuvieran ustedes, señorita Granger?

—Severus Snape nos la dio. Bueno, la verdad es que no nos la dio personalmente, pero hizo que la consiguiéramos de una manera valiente y noble. La encerró en el fondo de una charca helada y Harry y Ron la sacaron valientemente.

—¿Por qué os la dio?

—Porque la necesitábamos para destruir los Horrocruxes.

—Volvamos a su relato, señorita Granger. Siga explicando.

—Sí. Cuando los Carroñeros se dieron cuenta de que habían capturado a Harry Potter y a sus dos amigos, nos llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy para cobrar la recompensa. Cuando llegamos, la señora Malfoy abrió la puerta y nos hizo pasar para que su hijo Draco nos reconociese. Pero para nuestra sorpresa, Draco no dijo nada, francamente parecía asustado, era como si tuviera miedo de decir que éramos nosotros, estaba aterrado, y cuando le tocó reconocerme a mí hizo lo mismo, no dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos.¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero gracias a esa actitud, nos salvó la vida a todos.

—¿Qué pasó después, señorita Granger?

—Llegó Bellatrix Lestrange y se volvió loca cuando vio a uno de los Carroñeros con la espada de Gryffindor. El hombre lobo le dijo que la habían encontrado en nuestra tienda de campaña. Entonces, Bellatrix ordenó a Draco que sacase de la casa a los Carroñeros y que si no tenía agallas de matarlos que ella ya se ocuparía de ellos más tarde. La señora Malfoy se enfrentó a su hermana furiosa, diciéndole que ella no tenía que hablarle de esa manera a su hijo, pero la loca esa, la mandó a callar y le dijo que tenían un grave problema. Ordenó que nos llevasen al sótano, mientras ella pensaba qué podían hacer. Pero cuando ya nos llevaban hacia allí, Bellatrix dijo que yo me quedase allí con ellos. Me cogió por el cabello y me llevó a rastras hasta el centro del salón y me preguntó por la espada, pero yo no le dije nada. Estaba convencida en mantener la boca cerrada, aunque me fuera la vida en ello, solo me limité a mirarla a los ojos con odio y le escupí en la cara— hubo una exclamación ahogada que recorrió toda la sala y Hermione miró a todos los presentes con la frente bien alta— No me arrepiento de lo que hice, estaba segura que a partir de ese momento ya no me daría tregua, pero me quedé a gusto. Entonces empezó la tortura. Ella me preguntaba por la espada, de dónde la habíamos sacado. Bellatrix estaba muy preocupada de que nosotros hubiésemos entrado en la cámara de Gringotts y nos hubiéramos llevado algo más. Lo único que se me ocurrió decirle era que nos la habíamos encontrado y que era una copia de la original. Después de eso, ya no recuerdo nada más, perdí el conocimiento y no desperté hasta que ya estábamos a salvo en la casa de Bill Weasley.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hermione miró a Draco, que la miraba con angustia. La castaña le sonrió levemente para animarlo, no quería que se hundiese en aquel momento.

—Señorita Granger. Sé que se encontraron con Draco Malfoy durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, exactamente en la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero lo que nos interesa es si participó en ella...

—Yo no vi a Draco Malfoy enarbolar ninguna varita— interrumpió Hermione— La que llevaba, la perdió en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—¿No era su varita?

—No. Él nos dijo que era la varita de su madre, la suya se la quitó Harry, la noche que nosotros escapamos de la Mansión Malfoy. Yo vi a Draco Malfoy ayudar a la gente a entrar cadáveres y heridos, cuando hubo esa pausa en la batalla, después de escuchar la voz de Voldemort por segunda vez.

—Gracias señorita Granger, por ahora es suficiente— le dijo Kingsley. Hermione se levantó de la silla y se sentó, el señor Ministro volvió a hablar—: El Tribunal llama a declarar a Narcisa Malfoy.

La mujer se tensó en su asiento, clavó su mirada al frente y se levantó lentamente. Cuando tomó asiento en la silla de alto respaldo, lo hizo justo en el borde, con todo el cuerpo en tensión. El mago de la túnica morada volvió a aparecer con el libro de Leyes y se colocó ante la señora Malfoy.

—Coloque su mano derecha con su varita sobre el volumen, señora Malfoy— dijo la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica— ¿Jura decir la verdad ante este Tribunal?

—Juro.— dijo Narcisa con voz temblorosa

—Señora Malfoy. Como sabe, este Tribunal no ha presentado cargos contra usted, gracias a que Harry Potter nos ha dicho que usted le salvó la vida, cuando usted le dijo a Voldemort que el chico no vivía. También hemos comprobado que usted no lleva la Marca Tenebrosa grabada a fuego en su brazo izquierdo. Pero todo eso no la excluye de declarar en este juicio.

—Por supuesto, señor Ministro.— dijo Narcisa con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo es su hijo, señora Malfoy?

—De pequeño era un niño alegre, siempre se estaba riendo y le encantaba jugar con su padre. Cuando Draco cumplió un año, el Señor Tenebroso desapareció y empezó la persecución de los que le eran fieles vasallos. Tuvimos mucha suerte al poder salvarnos de Azkaban. Desde entonces, mi marido se empeñó en educar a nuestro hijo con los mismos criterios con los que nosotros fuimos educados.

—¿A qué criterios se refiere, señora Malfoy?

—La supremacía de los Sangre Pura sobre los demás. Que los Sangre Pura son mejores que los mestizos o los hijos de muggles. Y los Traidores a la Sangre se incluyen entre los enemigos de los Sangre Pura.

—¿Por qué dejó que su marido lo educase de aquella manera?

—Mi familia, la ancestral casa de los Black, y la de mi marido, los Malfoy, eran de las familias de magos más antiguas de Inglaterra. El lema de mi familia era: "Por siempre Puros". Mi familia y la de mi marido tenían la misma mentalidad obtusa y cerrada. A medida que fui creciendo, me fui dando cuenta de lo estúpida que era esa manía de la pureza de la sangre. Yo no quería que mi hijo creciera con esos criterios equivocados, pero Lucius insistió, me dijo que así tendría un carácter más fuerte, y al final me convenció.

—¿Y su hijo aceptó lo que le estaban enseñando?

—Por supuesto. Él adora a su padre. Todo lo que Lucius le decía lo cumplía como si fuera una ley. No sé hasta que punto él creía en lo que su padre le había enseñado, pero nunca demostró contrariedad. Pero ahora es diferente, él ha cambiado, le han pasado ciertas cosas en tan poco tiempo que creo que, al fin, le han abierto los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dice, señora Malfoy?

—Una noche, poco después de que Potter y sus amigos se escapasen de la Mansión, hablé con él. Hacía días que lo veía raro. No quiso decirme qué le pasaba realmente, pero sí me dijo que empezaba a estar harto de todo eso. Después de la batalla, nos enviaron a Azkaban, y allí tuve la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Draco. Algo había pasado, lo supe cuando tuve que despertarlo de una pesadilla, había conocido a una persona que se había convertido en lo más importante en su vida y yo le di consejo. Poco tiempo después vino a casa y me dijo que esa persona le había correspondido. Esa chica es hija de muggles, y estoy orgullosa de que mi hijo haya superado el prejuicio que tenía contra ellos. Le debo mucho a esa muchacha y espero que este tribunal sea piadoso y deje que mi hijo disfrute de la vida que tiene por delante.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿qué pensó cuando Voldemort le comunicó que su hijo había sido escogido para entrar a formar parte de los Mortífagos?

—Quise morirme, me iban a arrebatar a lo único que más quería, después de mi marido. Yo no quería que Draco se convirtiera en un criminal, en un asesino. Me volví loca pensando en una solución, pero no se me ocurría ninguna. Hasta que pensé en la única persona capaz de convencer al Señor Tenebroso: Severus Snape. Esa misma tarde fui a su casa a hablar con él, pero mi hermana Bella me siguió e intentó quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Decía que no se fiaba de Snape, que era un traidor. Pero no le hice caso. Severus era mi única esperanza. Hablé con él y me formuló un Juramento Inquebrantable, me prometió que cuidaría de mi hijo y que procuraría que no le pasase nada, y que si él no podía asesinar a Dumbledore que lo haría él por mi hijo.

—Gracias señora Malfoy, por el momento es todo— dijo Kingsley.— Señor Dickinns, ¿quiere hacer alguna pregunta o llamar a algún testigo?

—No, señor Ministro. Esperaré a que declare el acusado, si no le molesta.


	35. Chapter 35 Los Juicios 4ª Parte

JUICIOS 4ª PARTE

—Gracias señora Malfoy, por el momento es todo— dijo Kingsley.— Señor Dickinns, ¿quiere hacer alguna pregunta o llamar a algún testigo?

—No, señor Ministro. Esperaré a que declare el acusado, si no le molesta.

—Por supuesto que no, no se preocupe.— dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa en los labios.— Creo que ha llegado el momento de llamar a declarar a Draco Lucius Malfoy. —Kingsley miró a Draco— Señor Dickinns, si hace el favor de proceder.

—Con su permiso, señor Ministro, será la señorita Granger, la que formule las preguntas.—Dijo Charles, levantándose de su asiento.

Hermione cogió el pergamino que contenía las preguntas y se levantó de su asiento para colocarse ante el acusado. La mirada de la castaña se clavó en la de Draco.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿Qué piensa de los Sangre Sucia?

—¿Ahora o antes, señorita Granger?— le contestó el rubio. Estas preguntas las tenían ensayadas desde hacía mucho tiempo, era pura estrategia.

—Empecemos por lo que pensaba de ellos antes, por favor.—le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Me habían educado para que odiase a este tipo de personas: Muggles, mestizos, hijos de muggles, todas estas personas eran los Sangre Sucia. La escoria del mundo Mágico. Me habían enseñado que todos ellos no eran dignos de hacerse llamar magos, sobretodo los hijos de muggles, los Sangre Sucia por excelencia. La pureza de la sangre era lo primero en mi familia. Había sido educado para eso, para odiar a todos aquellos que no fuesen como yo.

—Y ahora, señor Malfoy. ¿Qué piensa de ellos ahora?

— Cuando los mortífagos se infiltraron en el Ministerio de Magia y organizaron la Comisión de Regulación de Hijos de Muggles, los acusaron de ladrones de varitas a magos decentes y todos los que encontraron culpables fueron llevados a Azkaban o condenados al beso del dementor. Yo ya estaba cansado de todo esto, empecé a pensar que todo era una tontería, una absurda tontería. Nadie se merecía que lo matasen o torturasen por el simple hecho de ser muggle. Nunca tuve que hacer caso de lo que mi padre me enseñó, tenía que haberle puesto las cosas claras desde un principio. A mí no me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero tuve que callar y obedecer a mi padre por el simple hecho de que nunca lo había desafiado y nunca lo haría, por el bien de mi madre. La única persona que me había demostrado afecto abiertamente.

—¿Por qué se convirtió en Mortífago?

—Quería vengarme de Harry Potter por haber hecho que capturasen a mi padre y que fracasase en su misión. Quería que pagase por todo el mal que le había causado a mi familia.

—Pero otra vez fallasteis— le dijo Hermione— La noche en que murió Albus Dumbledore, usted no pudo matarlo, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Qué pasó aquella noche, señor Malfoy. Mejor dicho, empecemos por el principio. Cuéntenos todo lo que hizo en su sexto curso en Hogwarts.

—Pocas semanas después de la misión fallida de mi padre, el Señor Tenebroso me llamó ante su presencia para comunicarme que quería que yo ocupase el puesto que había dejado mi padre y que tenía una nueva misión para mi. Al día siguiente de esa reunión, yo y mi familia fuimos a reunirnos con el Señor Tenebroso y se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de mi iniciación como Mortífago. Entonces él me reveló en qué consistiría mi misión. Tenía que asesinar a Albus Dumbledore o de lo contrario mi familia iba a morir y yo sería el primero en caer.

"Todo el verano estuve pensando en las posibles maneras de llevar a cabo mi misión, barajé varias posibilidades y me concentré en conseguir los medios necesarios para hacerlo. Fui a Borgin y Burkes y compré el collar de ópalos y el armario evanescente que había en la tienda y le dije al dueño de la tienda que me dijese como arreglar la pareja que tenía el armario que acababa de comprar. Tuve que amenazarlo para que me hiciera caso, pero al final me ayudó.

"Al empezar el curso en el colegio, me dediqué a arreglar el armario evanescente, pero a medida que avanzaba las semanas, veía que la cosa no progresaba y decidí intentar otros métodos. En la primera de las visitas a Hogsmeade le eché la maldición _imperius_ a Rosmerta, la tabernera de Las Tres Escobas, y le di el collar de ópalos maldito para que se lo diera al primer alumno que entrase en los lavabos y también le echase la maldición _imperius_, para que le ordenase que le dieran el paquete a Dumbledore. Tengo que reconocer que fue algo precipitado y con poco fundamento. Como era de esperar, la cosa no fructificó y volví a concentrarme en el armario. Me sentí muy mal de que una alumna hubiese estado a punto de morir por mi culpa, eso no había entrado en el plan, lo único que tenía que hacer era entregar el paquete a Dumbledore y nada más, pero no conté con que una amiga intentase impedírselo.

—¿Cuan importante era ese armario evanescente, señor Malfoy?

—Es el armario evanescente que estaba roto, cuando mi compañero de Slytherin, Montague, se perdió dentro de él. Ese armario tiene una pareja que está en Borgin y Burkes y entre ellos forman una especie de pasadizo. Montague me contó que cuando lo metieron en el de Hogwarts, quedó atrapado como en el limbo, en otra dimensión, pero algunas veces oía lo que estaba pasando en el colegio y otras lo que ocurría en la tienda, como si el armario viajara entre los dos sitios, aunque él no lograba hacerse oír por nadie. Al final consiguió salir y se desapareció, a pesar de que no podía hacerlo y estuvo a punto de matarse. Todos quedaron muy impresionados por su relato, pero yo fui el único que supo lo que significaba; ni siquiera Borgin lo adivinó. Yo fui el único que comprendió que podía haber una forma de entrar en el colegio a través de los armarios si lograba arreglar el que estaba roto.

—Un plan muy inteligente, señor Malfoy. Pero hubo momentos en los que no estuvo seguro de conseguir arreglarlo, ¿verdad? Y por eso recurrió a métodos tan rudimentarios y tan mal vistos como enviarle al director el collar maldito, que tenía muchas probabilidades de ir a parar a manos inocentes, o envenenar un hidromiel que no era probable que Dumbledore llegase a probar jamás.

—El caso del hidromiel también fue fácil. Escuché una conversación entre Hermione Granger y Harry Potter en la biblioteca, que comentaban que Filch, el conserje, era incapaz de distinguir las pociones y de ahí saqué la idea. Obligué a Rosmerta a envenenar una botella de hidromiel y que después le diese la idea a Slughorn de que se la regalase al director por Navidad, pero otra vez me equivoqué. No conocía lo suficiente a Slughorn, si hubiera prestado atención, me habría dado cuenta que él se habría quedado con el preciado licos antes que dárselo a Dumbledore.

"Después de ese incidente tuve más cuidado. Seguí con el armario, y la misma noche en que murió Dumbledore, conseguí que el armario funcionara. Fui hasta Borgin y Burkes y allí encontré a Fenrir Greyback vigilando. Le comuniqué que estaba todo preparado y que cuando yo les diera la señal, mediante unas monedas encantadas, ellos debían de entrar al colegio por el armario evanescente de la tienda del señor Borgin. Pensé que la ocasión ideal sería cuando el director saliera del colegio, así nosotros tendríamos tiempo de prepararle una trampa para cuando él volviera.

"Esa misma noche, Rosmerta me mandó un mensaje por medio de la moneda encantada, que me decía que el Director había ido al pueblo a tomar algo. Avisé a todos los mortífagos y en pocos minutos se reunieron conmigo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Decidimos poner la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la torre de Astronomía, para hacerlo regresar al castillo, sabedosos que cuando la viera querría saber quién había muerto, y no nos equivocamos.

"Antes de salir de la Sala, me asomé para comprobar que no habría problemas, pero allí estaban algunos de los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore. Lancé polvos de oscuridad instantánea peruanos y todo el pasillo quedó en tinieblas, con la ayuda de mi Mano de la Gloria, pude guiar a los mortífagos fuera de la oscuridad, pero en el vestíbulo nos topamos con los de la Orden del Fénix. Gibbon subió a colocar la Marca sobre la torre y los demás nos quedamos luchando contra los aurores y los de la Orden. Cuando Gibbon bajó, yo subí a la azotea de la torre a esperar a Dumbledore, mientras los demás luchaban. Habíamos acordado, que para que nadie más que nosotros pudiéramos acceder a la torre, pondríamos un encantamiento que solo permitiera subir a las personas que tuvieran la Marca Tenebrosa.

—Sabemos, señor Malfoy que estuvo bastante tiempo hablando con Dumbledore y que este le dio la oportunidad de unirse a la Orden. ¿Por qué no aceptó su ayuda?

—Es cierto que Dumbledore me ofreció su ayuda, ¿pero qué podía hacer yo? No tenía opciones, tenía que matar a Dumbledore, si no lo hacía, Voldemort me mataría y luego haría lo mismo con mi familia. No tenía alternativa. Dumbledore me animó a que me pasase a su bando, que él haría que protegieran a mi familia, que nos escondería. Me dijo que yo no era ningún asesino. Tenía razón, no soy ningún asesino, no estoy hecho para esto, ni nunca lo estaré. Cuando estuve a punto de aceptar el trato, los Mortífagos irrumpieron en la torre y ya no pude hacer nada.

—Háblenos de su vida como Mortífago, señor Malfoy.

—Pensé que yo era como mi padre, que sería capaz de aguantar la presión, pero me equivoqué. Poco después de la muerte de Dumbledore, el Señor Tenebroso empezó a hacer planes para apoderarse del Ministerio. Nos enviaba a misiones menores, a lanzar maldiciones _imperius_ a trabajadores del Ministerio con la intención de pescar a algún pez gordo de los puestos más elevados. Cada pocas semanas capturábamos a algún partidario de la Orden o a algún mestizo y el Señor Tenebroso me obligaba a torturar y a sacar información a los prisioneros. Yo seguí mi formación en la escuela, no tenía por qué esconderme, cuando en el colegio estaban los Carrow, que también eran mortífagos como yo. Cada semana asistía a la reunión con el Señor Tenebroso. Pero pronto me cansé de esa vida. Los últimos meses pasados en la Mansión Malfoy habían sido los más terroríficos y dolorosos de mi vida. Odio pensar en lo ocurrido. Las amenazas, las humillaciones constantes hacia mi familia por parte de los mortífagos y del Señor Tenebroso, incluyendo a mi tía Bellatrix. Lo peor vino después de que Potter y sus amigos se escapasen, cuando el Señor Tenebroso regresó, su cólera fue terrible, mi familia fue confinada a no poder salir de la Mansión y fuimos castigados duramente por fallarle de nuevo. Fuimos golpeados, torturados y despojados de nuestras varitas, aunque ya no hacía falta, ya nos las habían quitado. Desde entonces el Señor Tenebroso se ocupó de recordarnos constantemente lo inútiles que habíamos sido, Voldemort me usó para sus fines. Cuando él no quería torturar personalmente a sus prisioneros, me obligaba a que lo hiciera yo. Odio todo lo que me vi obligado a hacer, nadie puede vivir mientras los recuerdos de todas esas personas que has torturado se te vienen a la cabeza constantemente.

—¿De qué personas está hablando, señor Malfoy?

—De Florean Fortescue, fue torturado por mí y asesinado por Voldemort.

Sebastián Ollivander, durante los interrogatorios del Señor Tenebroso yo fui el encargado de torturarlo, y si yo no estaba, de eso se encargaba mi padre. Charity Burbage fue asesinada por el Señor Tenebroso. Luna Lovegood... — Draco se tuvo que parar, no podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular palabra.

—Señor Malfoy, tranquilícese. Tómese su tiempo.— le animó Kingsley.

Hermione se había quedado petrificada ante Draco. Su instinto le decía que corriese a abrazarlo, pero su sentido común le gritaba que ni se le ocurriera. Por unos momentos su mirada voló por entre los rostros de los presentes. Harry estaba muy serio, Ron tenía cara de circunstancia, Ginny tenía la mirada clavada en el rubio con los ojos brillantes, Severus Snape tenía la mirada clavada en su ahijado, Narcisa lloraba en silencio y su marido le cogía la mano mientras alternaba las miradas entre su hijo y la castaña y al fondo de la sala, justo detrás de Harry, vio a Luna, que tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas y cogía de la mano a Dean Thomas, que trataba de consolarla como podía. Hermione cogió aire y se aclaró la garganta, no podía permitir que sus emociones aflorasen en ese momento.

—Por favor, siga señor Malfoy.

—Yo me negué a torturar a una compañera de colegio, no quería causar daño a gente inocente, ella no tenía ninguna culpa. Pero el Señor Tenebroso me obligó, me torturó hasta que yo accedí, no tuve alternativa. Desde ese día me relegó a un segundo plano. Igualmente me usaba para torturar a la gente, pero ya no me mandó a cumplir misiones, me convertí en una especie de soldado raso.

—La noche en que Harry Potter llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, usted estaba pasando las vacaciones de Pascua. ¿No es así?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no identificó al señor Potter y a sus amigos? Eso habría cubierto de gloria a su padre y tal vez habríais recuperado el favor de Lord Voldemort.

—No quería seguir con ese juego. Mi vida era un infierno en compañía del Señor Tenebroso, estaba cansado de sus humillaciones. Estaba cansado de todo en general. No quería que les pasase nada, solo rogaba a Merlín que se escapasen como fuera de allí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no los ayudó a escapar? ¿Por qué no impidió que torturasen a la señorita Hermione Granger? Usted acaba de decir que no quería que les pasase nada, pero no impidió que la torturasen.

—No podía— una gruesa lágrima resbaló por la blanca mejilla del Slytherin, mientras él hablaba con voz ronca—, estaba atado de pies y manos. Mi tía Bellatrix me habría matado en el mismo instante en el que me hubiese puesto en medio de ella y de Hermione, no le habría importado que yo fuese su único sobrino, ella era una asesina letal. ¡Entiéndanlo! La vida de mi familia dependía de mí. Yo era el único, en esos momentos, que tenía algo de autoridad, mis padres ya no pintaban nada en el círculo del Señor Tenebroso, yo era el único mortífago en activo de la familia Malfoy, no podía fallarles. Además, me quedé bloqueado, mi mente se quedó en blanco y los gritos de Hermione se me quedaron grabados para siempre en mi mente.

—¿De dónde sacó la varita que llevó al colegio?— prosiguió la castaña con dificultad.

—Se la cogí a mi madre antes de partir hacia Hogwarts al arderme la Marca.

—Pero usted no acudió al lado de Voldemort. ¿Por qué?

—En un último intento por devolver algo de dignidad al nombre de mi familia, decidí no acudir al lado de mi señor y entrar en Hogwarts por uno de los pasadizos secretos, exactamente desde el local de Honeydukes. Al principio no sabía que hacer, pero cuando estuve dentro del colegio, pensé en Potter. Si entregaba a Harry Potter al Señor Tenebroso, tal vez nos vería con otros ojos. Busqué a mis amigos, Crabbe y Goyle y les expliqué lo que quería hacer. Nos echamos hechizos desilusionadores y acechamos a la salida del Gran Comedor. Poco tiempo después lo vimos salir disparado hacia los pisos superiores y de allí nos llevó hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, acompañado de sus dos amigos inseparables. Estaban buscando una diadema, una especie de corona de mujer. Los seguimos al interior de la sala y cuando Potter estuvo solo, nos dejamos ver.

—Pero la cosa no le salió bien, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Crabbe y Goyle se rebelaron contra mí. También ellos se querían llevar la gloria y decidieron unir sus fuerzas contra mí. Pero Crabbe la pifió. Lanzó el Fuego Maldito y todo se quemó junto a él. Gracias a Potter, Goyle y yo salimos de allí con vida. Y desde ese momento tratamos de que nadie nos matara.

—Gracias señor Malfoy. —Hermione se dirigió al señor Ministro— Señor, si usted tiene alguna pregunta más.— Hermione se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento y recibió las felicitaciones de Charles y los Malfoy.

—Gracias señorita Granger, pues sí, me queda una pregunta que hacerle al acusado.— Kingsley miró a Draco— Señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger, antes ha comentado que usted ayudó a evacuar heridos y a recoger cadáveres, ¿eso es cierto?

—Sí, señor Ministro. Ya había perdido, me había cambiado de bando, ¿por qué no ayudarlos? Necesitaban ayuda y yo me ofrecí voluntario.

—Gracias señor Malfoy.—Kingsley se levantó de su asiento—. Ahora es el momento de las conclusiones finales— el Ministro de Magia se dirigió a Draco—. Señor Malfoy, puede volver a su sitio— esperó a que el rubio se sentase al lado de Hermione—. Señor Lucius Malfoy, hemos escuchado su testimonio y hemos escuchado también los de algunas de las personas a las que les ha afectado, de algún modo, sus equivocadas acciones, pero creemos que, en el fondo, usted se arrepiente de algún modo. También sabemos que ya ha pagado por algunos de ellos. Ha estado en Azkaban por haber entrado en el Ministerio de Magia e intentar robar una profecía, se ha pasado un año en prisión.

"Usted nos ha dicho que algún día se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho, solo esperamos que ese día llegue más pronto de lo que esperamos. Sabemos que usted no es un hombre sin corazón. Es padre y eso le ha dado la capacidad de distinguir entre el bien y el mal, de saber querer ser mejor persona. Ahora nos toca a nosotros juzgar sus actos y darle un castigo por ellos. Vamos a pensar detenidamente nuestra decisión y vamos a ser lo más justos posibles. Si usted tiene algo más que decir, ahora es el momento, señor Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, pero no se movió del lado de su esposa. Miró a todos los presentes en la sala y cogió aire varias veces, él ya tenía claro lo que iba a decir.

—Señor Ministro, señoras y señores del Wizengamot. Durante estas horas que hemos tenido para comer, me estado dando cuenta de las cosas terribles que he hecho, no merezco este trato privilegiado que me han dado, soy un monstruo, un mortífago. Por mucho que el Señor Tenebroso quisiera quitarme de en medio, yo seguía siendo lo que he sido siempre, uno de ellos.

"Hasta solo hace unas horas, mi odio hacia los Sangre Sucia, era igual de intenso que hace unos años, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que mi hijo tiene razón. Él vino, hace unos días, a casa y me dijo que se había enamorado de una Sangre Sucia, y me dijo unas palabras que no olvidaré jamás. Me dijo que iba a hacer lo que quería y que si tenía que renunciar a su apellido para estar con ella, que tuviera por seguro que lo haría. En ese momento me di cuenta que lo tenía todo perdido. ¿Quién era yo para impedirle ser feliz? Yo estoy seguro que voy a ir a Azkaban hasta el día de mi muerte, pero él... él tiene toda una vida por delante y quiero que sea feliz junto con la persona a quien ha escogido.

"Mi esposa tenía razón cuando me dijo que la sangre es lo de menos, que hay que adaptarse a los tiempos que vienen. Le hice caso, me he puesto en el lugar de mi hijo, y he llegado a la conclusión que yo habría hecho lo mismo por amor. Nuestra familia necesita sangre nueva, sangre para purificar y beneficiar a las generaciones venideras, para aportar más poder, para que nuestra magia no se pierda, porque los hijos de muggles y los mestizos se puedan unir a las familias de sangre limpia, por el bien de todos.

"He recapacitado, me he dado cuenta que nosotros, los Malfoy, podemos ser un claro ejemplo de prosperidad y evolución para las demás familias que han estado en contra de los Sangre Sucia. Ahora que... L-lord V-Voldemort... ha desaparecido, la sangre es lo de menos.

Hubo un largo silencio, cuando Lucius terminó de hablar. Nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Lentamente, Lucius Malfoy se sentó en su asiento y miró con temor a su esposa. Ella estaba con la cabeza agachada y estrujaba entre sus manos un pañuelo, que se llevó a los ojos para enjuagarse las lagrimas. El señor Malfoy le cogió una mano y se la llevó al pecho para reconfortarla de alguna manera.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy.—dijo Kingsley, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que había inundado la sala. —Señor Draco Malfoy, ¿Tiene algo que decir antes de que se dicte sentencia?

—Sí, señor Ministro. Solo quiero decir que hoy me pueden condenar a la cárcel, pero han de saber que hace tiempo que mi vida ha cambiado, —Cada palabra que decía, la decía mirando a Hermione y a sus padres, los únicos que sabían por qué lo decía —, desde que he conocido a una persona que me ha enseñado que la sangre o la ascendencia de una persona es lo que menos ha de importar. Que la gente sea muggle, mestiza o de sangre pura no tiene nada que ver.

"Puede haber muggles con una maldad superior a la de un mortífago, y eso lo he comprobado. Puede haber mestizos que sean más poderosos que un sangre pura y también puede haber sangre pura que sean inferiores a todos los demás. La sangre es lo que menos importa en estos tiempos que corren y esa persona me lo ha demostrado. Es la persona más inteligente y poderosa que he conocido en mucho tiempo y su bondad y gran corazón superan a muchos de los aquí presentes.

"Mi vida no sería la misma si esa persona no me hubiese quitado la venda que me cubría los ojos.—Draco miró al Ministro d Magia y al Tribunal— He cambiado y quiero demostrar a todos que puedo ser otra persona totalmente diferente, no solo por lo que he vivido durante estos meses infernales, sino por que he encontrado a la persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, quiero que me den la oportunidad de poder vivir una vida normal al lado de la persona que amo. Quiero ser una persona honrada y ayudar en todo lo que haga falta para capturar a los mortífagos, pero sobretodo ser feliz. Muchas gracias.

—Ahora es el turno de escuchar el alegato final de la defensa. Señor Dickinns, si quiere proceder.

—Como he hecho hasta ahora, le paso la palabra a la señorita Hermione Granger, si me permite. De todos modos creo innecesario un alegato referido a Lucius Malfoy, ya que su declaración final me ha dejado las cosas bastante claras y creo que a ustedes también, por lo tanto Hermione Granger se va a centrar en el alegato de Draco Malfoy, si le parece bien, señor Ministro.

—Por supuesto— Kingsley miró a Hermione intensamente — Proceda, señorita Granger.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y sacó un pergamino de una carpeta, se concentró en lo que ponía aquel pedazo de pergamino y se desconectó de todo lo que la rodeaba.

—Señores y Señoras del Wizengamot, estamos aquí porque se juzga a una persona que nunca habría escogido ser mortífago. Fue obligada a unirse al ejército de Lord Voldemort bajo amenazas. La vida de su familia dependía de su decisión. El señor Malfoy, NUNCA prendió integrarse en ese mundo, pero su padre lo alentó y creyó que en esos momentos se le presentaría la oportunidad de vengarse de Harry Potter, por todo lo que había pasado su padre por su culpa. Pero ahora sabemos que se había equivocado, que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. La tortura y el asesinato no estaban hechos para nuestro acusado.

"Gracias al testimonio de Severus Snape, sabemos que Draco Malfoy nunca habría matado a Albus Dumbledore. Como él nos ha contado, no se vio con coraje de hacer tal atrocidad, y estuvo a punto de aceptar la ayuda que le había ofrecido el Director de Hogwarts, pero en el momento en el que lo iba a hacer, aparecieron los demás mortífagos y se le escapó la oportunidad.

"Severus Snape fue el que mató al director, bajo las ordenes de este y escaparon del colegio, llevándose a su ahijado. Desde aquel día la vida de mi defendido fue un infierno. Sometido constantemente a las humillaciones y torturas del Señor Tenebroso, por el simple hecho de que no había cometido el asesinato que se le había encomendado. Hay que remarcar también que esas constantes vejaciones se aplicaban a todos los miembros de su familia, tanto al padre como a la madre. Lord Voldemort estaba más que harto de la ineptitud de la familia. Lucius Malfoy ya había fallado en la incursión del Ministerio, hace aproximadamente dos años, y después, Draco Malfoy no cumplió con la misión que se le había encomendado, teniendo que realizarla el señor Snape. El trato a la familia Malfoy desde entonces fue de esclavos, eran tratados como unos simples sirvientes.

"Quiero remarcar lo que ha dicho la señora Narcisa Malfoy. En estos tiempos que corren la sangre y la ascendencia es lo que menos importa ahora. Creo que mi cliente está totalmente arrepentido de lo que ha hecho, y no dudaría en ayudar al Ministerio de Magia, para localizar a otros mortífagos prófugos. Por eso, pido la absolución de todos los cargos que se le imputan, y solo condenarlo a pagar una multa por lo ocurrido. Hay que dar segundas oportunidades y él es merecedor de ello.

"Señores y Señoras del Tribunal del Wizengamot, lo que mi cliente haya hecho en esos meses es totalmente irrelevante, ya que él estaba bajo amenaza de muerte y cualquier otra persona habría hecho lo que él hizo: Obedecer y realizar la tarea encomendada. Quiero que quede claro que él no habría hecho nada de todo esto, él es una persona de buen corazón que se vio involucrado en una guerra, en la cual, no quería participar. No hay que juzgar a las personas por sus acciones, sino por lo que albergan en su corazón, y Draco Malfoy alberga arrepentimiento y dolor por todo lo que se vio obligado a hacer.

"Hasta aquí es todo lo que tengo que aportar en la defensa de mi cliente: el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ahora depende de ustedes que él sea declarado inocente o culpable, espero que sean justos en su decisión y tengan en cuenta su arrepentimiento y la colaboración que ellos están dispuestos a aportar, tanto Draco Malfoy, como Lucius Malfoy. Muchas gracias, señor Ministro.

Kingsley Shaklebolt se levantó de su asiento y le indicó, con una señal, que se sentase de nuevo.

—Gracias, señorita Granger. Ahora nos toca a nosotros deliberar sobre ello, por lo tanto, se levanta la sesión hasta dentro de una hora, para que nosotros, el Tribunal del Wizengamot, podamos tomar nuestras decisiones.

El Ministro de Magia hizo una señal a sus colegas y todos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a desfilar hacia la puerta del fondo de la sala. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, las voces estallaron entre la gente.

La mayoría de las personas congregadas en la sala, aprovecharon para salir de allí, pero Los Malfoy, el abogado, Hermione y sus amigos se quedaron en la sala. En cuanto los del Tribunal desaparecieron tras la puerta, Draco se desplomó en su asiento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, cansado por el agotamiento mental. Lucius y Narcisa se fundieron en un abrazo, sin que les importase que la gente los mirase. Charles murmuró algo y salió de la sala, mientras que Harry y los demás se acercaban a la grada de los Malfoy.

Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar. Corrió por las escaleras de las gradas y se abalanzó sobre su mejor amiga para abrazarla.

—Hermione, has estado insuperable.

—Gracias, Ginny, pero no lo hubiera conseguido si el señor Dickinns no me hubiese ayudado.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que lo hemos hecho bien— dijo Harry.

—¿Eso crees, Potter?— preguntó Draco, mientras se incorporaba en su asiento.

—Estoy seguro. No creo que Kingsley se atreva a condenaros a más de un mes en prisión. El ministerio os necesita más que nunca, necesitamos atrapar a Greyback y a todos los demás, y sin la ayuda del señor Malfoy les será imposible.

—Te veo muy seguro de eso, Potter— dijo Lucius Malfoy.

—Creo en la palabra de Kingsley, y él le dio su palabra, señor Malfoy.

—Harry tiene razón, —intervino Arthur Weasley— le necesitamos al servicio del Ministerio, señor Malfoy. Usted conoce más escondites que ningun otro auror, no creo que el señor Ministro haga perder el tiempo a sus aurores enviándolos a ustedes a Azkaban, más tiempo del necesario.

—Puede que tenga razón, Weasley. Yo voy a ser de gran ayuda para el Ministerio.—dijo Lucius, poniendo una cara extraña. Le era raro hablarle como a un igual a Arthur Weasley.

—Hermione, nosotros vamos hasta el Caldero Chorreante a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, por que no vienes con nosotros— dijo Harry— bueno, venía. Los dos.— dijo mirando a Draco.

La castaña miró a Draco y este se encogió de hombros, ella le sonrió y le dijo a Harry:

—Empezad a ir hacia allí, nosotros venimos enseguida.

El señor Weasley y los chicos salieron de la sala, dejando a solas a los Malfoy y a Hermione. Al cabo de pocos segundos de quedarse solos, Lucius Malfoy habló:

—Así que ella es la persona que has elegido para que sea tu prometida.— dijo el hombre mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

—No voy a renunciar a ella, padre. Que esto te quede bien claro.— le dijo su hijo fríamente.

—Yo no he hablado de renunciar a nada, Draco. Te dije que si me demostrabas que era digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy. Y creo que ha superado eso con creces. Es inteligente, hermosa, y es una de las brujas más poderosas que he conocido en mi vida. Eres afortunado, hijo, de poder tener a una persona tan admirable como ella a tu lado. Aunque espero que mis nietos sigan yendo a Slytherin, a pesar de que ella sea de Gryffindor.

—Te dije, Draco, que tu padre se conformaría con lo que tu escogieses. Te quiere demasiado como para rechazarte para siempre.— dijo Narcisa, mientras se ponía en pie y le tendía la mano a Hermione.— Vas a ser una Malfoy magnífica, querida. Yo ya se lo dije a Draco cuando me dijo que eras tu.

Hermione se sentía incómoda. Nunca habría pensado que los Malfoy la cubrirían de cumplidos como esos, era extraño. Draco captó el abochornamiento de la castaña y decidió poner fin al asunto.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos, Potter y los demás nos están esperando en el Caldero Chorreante. Estaremos aquí en media hora.

No esperó a que sus padres le contestasen, simplemente cogió a Hermione de la mano y la sacó de la sala a toda prisa. Se dirigieron a los ascensores, se metieron en el primero que paró allí y salieron a Atrio, que estaba casi desierto. Salieron a la calle por el ascensor de la cabina y se metiron en el callejón de enfrente, para desaparecerse hasta otro callejón más estrecho y sucio que estaba al lado del pub de Tom.


	36. Chapter 36 Sentencia

36. SENTENCIA

Al entrar en la taberna del Caldero Chorreante, se fijaron que estaba lleno de gente. En el fondo distinguieron unas cabelleras pelirrojas y dedujeron que allí estaban las personas que buscaban. Los Weasley y Harry Potter estaban en las mesas del fondo del local. Conversaban animadamente entre ellos y se reían de algo que había dicho Ron.

Hermione cogió de la mano a Draco y avanzó entre las mesas hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pero de pronto el rubio tiró de ella y detuvo su avance.

—Hermione, no creo que sea buena idea que me siente con vosotros— Draco miró hacia donde estaba Harry— Ya sabes que pasó la última vez que Potter y yo nos encontramos.

—Yo creo que sí que tendrías que sentarte con nosotros— dijo una voz alegre y soñadora a sus espaldas.

Draco se giró sobresaltado y Hermione vio una cabellera larga y rubia que enmarcaba una cara risueña, dominada por unos enormes ojos azules, pero la castaña se fijó que esos ojos no transmitían esa alegría.

—¡Hola, Luna!— saludó Hermione.

—A mí me gustaría que te sentases con nosotros— Luna miró al Slytherin y le cogió una de sus manos— Yo se que tu no querías hacerme daño, oí tus gritos y súplicas. No te guardo rencor por eso, Malfoy. Hay que pasar pagina, ¿no te parece?

Luna no esperó que ninguno de los dos respondiese, simplemente siguió su camino hacia la mesa de sus amigos. La pareja la siguió con la mirada sin saber que hacer. Luna Lovegood a veces era desconcertante. Su franqueza y sinceridad eran sobrecogedoras y si te cogía desprevenido, como en ese momento los había cogido a ellos, te podía costar reaccionar.

—Creo que Luna tiene razón, Draco. Hay que pasar pagina. Todos tenemos que pasar pagina.— la castaña volvió a cógerlo de la mano y se acercaron hasta la mesa de los Weasley.

—¡Hola chicos, hola señor Weasley!— saludó Hermione.

Vieron que había dos sitios vacíos al lado del padre de Ron y fueron a sentarse. El primero en hacerlo fue Draco, pero en ningún momento alzó la mirada hacia los demás, sentía que todos lo miraban, se sentía incómodo. En otra situación, los habría desafiado con una de sus miradas indiferentes, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de empezar una pelea, no cuando su libertad pendía de un hilo. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresaltó, al girarse, vio que era el señor Weasley.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Draco?— al ver que el joven no contestaba le dijo—: Vayamos a la barra, allí estarás más cómodo. Entiendo que no te agrade estar aquí, yo en tu lugar, me sentiría igual, debe de ser extraño tener que hablar con los que han sido siempre tus enemigos. Ya te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás.

Ninguno de los que estaban sentados en la mesa dijo nada, cuando los dos hombres se levantaron de la mesa y fueron hacia la barra, donde Tom secaba vasos, Harry miró a su mejor amiga y la vio preocupada.

—Hermione, ¿cómo crees que irá todo?

—No lo sé, Harry— dijo ella clavando sus ojos en las dos esmeraldas que la miraban intensamente— Sólo espero que el Wizengamot sea justo con ellos. Al final han reconocido sus errores y ellos han de tener en cuanta eso.

—Pero yo creo que ninguno de los dos se va a liberar de ir a Azkaban.— dijo Ron mirando temeroso a Hermione.

—Yo tampoco creo que los absuelvan, sobretodo a Lucius. Confío en que será una condena leve.

—Todo va a salir bien, Hermione— dijo Luna—Sé que todo saldrá bien.

—Gracias Luna. Me gustaría ser tan positiva como tú— le dijo la castaña forzando una sonrisa.

En ese momento, la puerta que daba al patio trasero y al Callejón Diagón, se abrió de pronto y entraron dos hombres altos y pelirrojos, acompañados de una chica rubia de pelo corto. Los tres reían de algo que uno de ellos había dicho. Ron se levantó de su asiento y agitó la mano en dirección de los recién llegados.

—¡Fred, George, venid aquí!— los tres se giraron y fueron hacia ellos sonriendo.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí?— preguntó Fred.

—¿No se supone que estáis en el juicio de los Malfoy?— preguntó George.

—Tenemos una hora antes de que se dicte sentencia— explicó Ron.

—Espero que les den su merecido— dijo George.

—Ya va siendo hora de que sepan lo que es sufrir— terció Fred.

De pronto, Hermione se levantó de la silla y los fulminó a los dos con una mirada llena de rencor.

—Sólo espero que no tengáis que sufrir ni la mitad de lo que ellos han sufrido durante estos últimos meses.

—Hermione, tranquilízate.— le dijo Ron.

—¿Qué le pasa?— preguntó sorprendido Fred.

—¿Por qué los defiendes, Hermione?— quiso saber George.

—Si os sentáis y calláis un rato os lo vamos a explicar muy resumidamente— dijo Harry. En ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de detrás de George.

—Creo que será mejor que me marche, George.

El pelirrojo se giró hacia la chica y la cogió de la mano diciendo:

—Puedes quedarte, Verity. Nos marcharemos enseguida.

—No sé, George. Creo que voy a sobrar. Es tu familia, yo…

—¡Tonterías!— exclamó, de pronto, Ginny— Siéntate aquí, junto a mí. Aquí nadie sobra.

La chica se ruborizó y se sentó en el sitio que había ocupado Draco, y George se sentó, junto a su hermano, al lado de Harry, acercando un par de sillas de una mesa cercana.

—Explicaos, chicos— dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

—Os lo voy a explicar de manera muy resumida, ¿entendido?— los dos asintieron — Bien. Sabéis que Kingsley nos explicó en la reunión, que había sido la ayudante del abogado de los Malfoy, la que había descubierto el chantaje del licántropo, ¿no?— Fred y George asintieron de nuevo— Pues la ayudante es Hermione.

—¿Qué?— exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

—Hermione se ha pasado toda la semana preparando el juicio de los Malfoy, junto a Draco— continuó Harry— Pero lo que ninguno de nosotros sabía era que ella y Draco estaban saliendo, que son novios.

—Me estás diciendo que Hermione, nuestra Hermione, está saliendo con…— empezó Fred, pero en ese momento fue interrumpido.

—Está saliendo conmigo— dijo una glacial y arrastrada voz a sus espaldas. Fred se giró lentamente y se encaró con la fría mirada de Draco Malfoy.

—Chicos, será mejor que empecemos a partir hacia el Ministerio— intervino Arthur Weasley— Se está haciendo tarde, no podemos arriesgarnos a que arresten a Draco por intento de fuga.

—¡Hola papá!— saludaron los gemelos.

—¡Hola muchachos! Esta noche tenéis que venir a cenar a casa. Verity también puede venir si quiere, George.

El gemelo se ruborizó hasta que su cara hizo juego con su pelo y no supo que decir.

—Vamos, George, tarde o temprano la tienes que llevar a casa— le dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo.

—Eres odioso, hermanito— le dijo George intentando amedrentar a su hermanito pequeño.

—Lo he aprendido de ti, George— le replicó Ron.

—¡Ya esta bien!— intervino Fred— Vendremos a cenar, nos encontraremos en la Madriguera, yo… tengo algo que tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo.

Su padre lo miró con las cejas enarcadas, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos ya estaban listos para partir hacia el Ministerio. Juntos, caminaron hacia la salida al mundo muggle, fueron hacia el callejón lateral y cada uno se desapareció hacia la entrada de visitas del Ministerio. Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos en el oscuro callejón, fue entonces cuando por fin pudieron hablar.

—No hagas caso a los gemelos, ellos no sabían nada de lo ocurrido. Su reacción ha sido normal— le dijo Hermione.

El rubio no dijo nada, solo la cogió entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente para desaparecerse hacia el siguiente callejón que estaba más iluminado y más limpio. Al aparecer en el callejón de delante de la cabina, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—Hermione, quiero preguntarte algo, pero no tienes que responderme enseguida si no estás segura.

—Draco, me estás asustando.

El rubio sonrió de lado, a Hermione se le cortó la respiración, le encantaba cuando sonreía de esa manera. Vio que él metía una de sus manos en el interior de la americana y sacaba una pequeña caja negra y se la entregaba. Con manos temblorosas, Hermione la abrió lentamente y su corazón empezó a bombear a gran velocidad. En el interior de la caja, descansaba un anillo increíble, sobre terciopelo blanco. En él destacaba una piedra tallada en forma de óvalo negra como la obsidiana, pero tenía un brillo y una luz poco usual en ese mineral. Era del tamaño de una almendra sin cascar y estaba rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos circulares.

Draco rodeó las temblorosas manos de la castaña con las suyas y le preguntó, en apenas un susurro:

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hermione Granger?—Ella lo miró a los ojos y el Slytherin vio como una pequeña lagrima le recorría una de las mejillas— Tenía que preguntártelo antes de entrar, quiero tener algo a lo que aferrarme allí adentro, algo por lo que luchar y no volverme loco en Azkaban y…

—Sí.

—¿Qué?— preguntó él emocionado.

—Sí, quiero ser tu esposa. Recuerda lo que te dije: Contigo siempre. Siempre estaremos juntos, Draco. Para siempre, pase lo que pase.

Draco cogió la caja y sacó el maravilloso anillo. Lentamente le cogió la mano izquierda y le colocó el anillo en el dedo corazón. Parecía que el anillo le iba grande, pero sorprendentemente, cuando el metal precioso tocó la piel suave de Hermione, se adaptó al dedo de su portadora.

En el otro extremo de la calle se escuchó un chasquido metálico y se giraron sobresaltados. Vieron como la cabina volvía a su lugar y eso les recordó que tenían que entrar enseguida.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa— dijo Hermione girándose para encaminarse hacia la salida del callejón.

—¡Espera!— exclamó Draco mientras la cogía por la cintura y la atraía hacia él. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, la besó con vehemencia, enseguida ella correspondió a su beso y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Ése, tal vez, sería el último beso en mucho tiempo. Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron para poder recuperar el aliento, pero se quedaron abrazados, respirando entrecortadamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado a su alrededor, mirándose a los ojos.

—Vayámonos— dijo por fin el rubio, cogiendo de la mano a la castaña y arrastrándola hacia la cabina.

Cuando llegaron al Atrio, tuvieron que darse prisa para bajar a la Sala del Tribunal. Al llegar a la esquina que daba al lúgubre pasadizo donde estaban las salas de juicios, vieron como la gente se apresuraba para entrar en la sala donde se celebraba su juicio y los dos echaron a correr antes que cerrasen la puerta.

Harry los miró con cara de preocupación, al igual que el señor Weasley y los demás. La castaña les sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se sentaron al lado de los padres de Draco y él le cogió la mano para intentar controlar sus nervios. Desde la puerta del fondo, salió Percy Weasley, que anunció:

—¡Pónganse en pie, el Tribunal del Wizengamot va a hacer acto de presencia en la Sala!

El Wizengamot, encabezados por el Ministro de Magia, empezaron a desfilar hacia la tribuna principal. Cuando hubieron ocupado sus asientos, Kingsley se levantó de su asiento y miró a todos los presentes.

—Que los acusados se pongan en pie.— lentamente padre e hijo se levantaron de sus asientos mirando al frente. Narcisa tembló levemente, mientras que Hermione no soltó la mano de Draco.— Este Tribunal ha estado deliberando muy seriamente sobre la sentencia a imponer. No ha sido nada fácil. Hemos hablado y hasta hemos discutido acaloradamente sobre algunos puntos, pero hemos llegado a una decisión unánime. Creo, personalmente, que es una decisión justa a las circunstancias y hemos tenido en cuenta su arrepentimiento y sus deseos— prosiguió Kingsley mirando a os Malfoy y a Hermione— Por lo tanto, voy a proceder a leer la sentencia.— Percy le entregó un pergamino lacrado. El señor Ministro rompió el sello y desplegó el rollo— Señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, este Tribunal le condena a dos meses y dos semanas en la Prisión de Magos y Brujas de Inglaterra, Azkaban. —Lucius alzó la vista de pronto, sin poderse creer que su condena fuese tan leve. Miró a su abogado que se encogió de hombros y luego a Hermione, que le sonrió tímidamente, mientras su esposa le cogía la mano— Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, este Tribunal le condena a dos meses y dos semanas en la Prisión para Magos y Brujas de Inglaterra, Azkaban.

La sentencia fue un mazazo para Hermione, que se pensaba que lo absolverían. Miró incrédula a Kingsley sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Draco vio la expresión de la castaña y le estrechó con fuerza su mano para reconfortarla, pero ella no reaccionaba, se había quedado paralizada asimilando la noticia.

—Procedan— concluyó el Ministro de Magia.

Del fondo de la sala, por la puerta por la que había entrado el Wizengamot, entraron cuatro Aurores para llevarse a los dos presos. Se acercaron hasta las tribunas donde ellos estaban y esperaron a que bajasen. Lucius fue el primero en bajar de las gradas, al llegar ante los magos, juntó las muñecas ante ellos y uno de los Aurores hizo salir una cuerda de la punta de su varita y esta se enrolló alrededor de las manos del hombre. A continuación, Draco hizo lo mismo que su padre y en pocos minutos los dos habían desaparecido por la puerta del fondo.

Los juicios ya habían terminado y el Wizengamot se disolvió entre murmullos de los presentes. Kingsley se acercó hasta donde estaba la señora Malfoy que se había acercado a Hermione, bastante preocupada. Le tenía una mano cogida y le estaba murmurando algo en voz baja.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿va todo bien?— preguntó el hombre.

—No lo sé. No reacciona, es como si la hubiesen petrificado. Creo que ella no se esperaba que condenasen a mi hijo.

—He hecho que llevasen a su esposo y a su hijo a una de las salas adyacentes, por si querían despedirse de ellos en la intimidad— Kingsley se dirigió a la castaña— Hermione, ven conmigo, vamos a ver a Draco. Después podremos hablar.

—Creo que fui lo bastante convincente, Kingsley. No entiendo por que lo has condenado por algo que no ha hecho.

—Ahora no es el momento de hablar de ello, Hermione.

Kingsley las acompañó hasta la puerta del fondo de la sala y las hizo pasar a su interior. Allí se encontraron con que habían quitado las cuerdas mágicas a los dos hombres y que los Aurores se habían ido.

—Tienen unos quince minutos— anunció Kingsley cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Narcisa corrió a abrazar a su esposo que la besó sin ningún tipo de reparo, sin importarle que su hijo los estuviese observando. Draco se acercó a la castaña y también la abrazó, pero se quedó observándola un momento, algo no andaba bien.

—Hermione, tienes que alegrarte, no nos han condenado a cadena perpetua, en poco más de dos meses volveremos a estar juntos.

—Esto no tendría que haber pasado, te tenían que haber absuelto. ¡No es justo!

—Escúchame bien, Hermione. Sabes que no podían absolverme después de todo lo que me he visto obligado a hacer, la condena es más que justa.

—¡No lo entiendes! Yo había trabajado para que esto no pasara…

—¡Ya basta!— intervino Lucius— Hay que estar agradecido al señor Ministro con el terrible esfuerzo que ha hecho para que esto llegase a buen puerto. Solo piensa en lo que habría pasado si tu no hubieses escuchado lo que Greyback tenía planeado. Ahora mismo, los dos estaríamos de camino a Azkaban para morir allí. Tienes que ser fuerte Granger, porque tu trabajo aun no ha terminado, ahora queda hacer que ese loco suelte a la hermana de Charles. Hay que hacerlo bien y pensar en cada paso que vas a dar para conseguirlo.

—tienes que ser valiente. Hermione— le dijo Narcisa, cogiéndole la mano en la que tenía puesto el anillo. La madre de Draco lo vio y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro— Hazlo por Draco y por vuestro futuro. — Narcisa miró a su hijo— Veo que ya te has decidido, hijo. Te ha costado.

—Es que no encontraba el momento adecuado, madre.— le explicó su hijo algo abochornado.

—Lucius, creo que la familia va a tener un nuevo miembro.

El señor Malfoy miró en la misma dirección que su esposa, que miraba el anillo de compromiso.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Pero habrá que esperar a anunciarlo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que esto llegue a oídos de Greyback. Ya habrá tiempo de celebraciones cuando ese licántropo esté muerto.

En ese momento los Aurores entraron en la sala, acompañados de Kingsley. Draco besó a Hermione apasionadamente y le dijo;

—Has de ser fuerte. Ya verás como el tiempo pasa rápidamente, no te darás cuenta y estaremos de nuevo juntos.

Los dos Malfoy dejaron a las dos mujeres y salieron escoltados por los Aurores, dejando el Ministerio de Magia y en pocos minutos para aparecerse en la prisión de Azkaban.


	37. Chapter 37 La Sorpresa

37. LA SORPRESA

Los dos Malfoy dejaron a las dos mujeres y salieron escoltados por los Aurores, dejando el Ministerio de Magia y en pocos minutos se aparecieron en la prisión de Azkaban. Hermione se quedó estática contemplando la puerta por la que habían salido los Aurores con Draco y su padre.

—Se ha ido— murmuró para sí.

De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por los hombros y que otra persona le cogía de la mano.

—Vayámonos, Hermione — le dijo Kingsley rodeándola con su fuerte brazo por los hombros— Arthur y tus amigos te están esperando en el Atrio. Quiero que esta noche estés con ellos, no debes quedarte sola.

—Hermione, querida, ya has oído a mi hijo. Tienes que ser fuerte— la señora Malfoy le cogió una mano y se la estrechó con fuerza.

—Ya estoy cansada de ser fuerte, señora Malfoy. Desde hace un año que mi vida solo se centra en la lucha y ya no puedo más.

—Todo se arreglará, Hermione, ya lo verás.— le dijo Kingsley mientras salían de la sala y se dirigían a los ascensores, para reunirse con los demás.

Cuando las rejas doradas del ascensor se abrieron, la castaña pudo ver que había mucha gente reunida en el gran vestíbulo. Los primeros que vio fueron a Harry y a Ginny que caminaban hacia ella y Hermione no lo resistió y se echó a llorar mientras corría a refugiarse en los brazos de su mejor amigo y hermano.

—Hermione…tranquilízate.— la intentó consolar Harry.— No llores, por favor. Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

—Hermione, hay que seguir adelante— le dijo Ginny acariciándole la espalda.

Kingsley y la señora Malfoy llegaron a donde estaban ellos.

—Arthur, ¿crees que Narcisa podría venir a cenar a tu casa?

—Por supuesto que sí. Molly estará encantada.

—No quiero ser un estorbo, señor Weasley— dijo Narcisa, sabedosa de que los Weasley y los Malfoy siempre habían estado enemistados—, pero el señor Ministro ha dicho que sería bueno que acompañase a Hermione en este duro trago.

—No va a ser un estorbo. Todos queremos a Hermione y todos queremos ayudarla. Ella es como una hija para nosotros.

—Para mí también lo es, es la que ha salvado a mi hijo y a mi esposo y la que pronto va a ser mi nuera. Es como si fuera ya una Malfoy.

Hermione seguía abrazada a Harry, se sentía bien entre sus brazos, era como si con él los problemas desapareciesen, pero en el fondo sabía que en algún momento tendría que salir a flote y afrontar la realidad. Poco a poco alzó la cabeza y se topó con la preocupada mirada del moreno, pero este le sonrió a pesar de todo. Ginny hizo lo mismo y ella le correspondió con una leve sonrisa forzada. Detrás de ellos escuchó la voz de Ron que la llamó.

—Hermione… Sé que tengo que disculparme por muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que siempre me vas a tener a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

Hermione se giró hacia él sorprendida. Ron estaba cabizbajo, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. La castaña caminó hacia él decidida y lo abrazó.

—Es lo más hermoso que me has dicho en muchas semanas, Ron. Te agradezco lo que haces por mí, eres un buen amigo.

—Vayamos a la Madriguera— dijo el pelirrojo claramente abochornado —, mamá debe de estar preocupada.

Los chicos se reunieron con los mayores para partir hacia la casa de los Weasley y para sorpresa de todos, no se dirigieron hacia la salida de visitas, sino que fueron hacia una de las chimeneas.

—Será más rápido que cojamos la Red Flu— se explicó Kingsley— Molly recibió mi mensaje hace más de una hora y debe de estar preocupada.

El primero en entrar fue Arthur, que desapareció entre las llamas verdes. Le siguió la señora Malfoy que estaba muy nerviosa. Después entraron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo y después entraron Harry y Hermione.

Cuando la castaña apareció en el salón de la Madriguera, se encontró con que había mucha más gente de la que se había ido del Ministerio. Allí estaban Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall, Fred, George, Verity, Angelina Jonson, Remus, Tonks, el pequeño Teddy, la madre de Tonks, Bill y Fleur, que le estaban esperando para abrazarla y felicitarla por su éxito.

—Hermione, cielo, hay muchas cosas qué celebrar.— le dijo la señora Weasley.

—Has conseguido lo que nadie hubiera conseguido jamás. Enhorabuena, Hermione.— le dijo Remus abrazándola.

—Vayamos hacia el jardín. Lo tengo todo listo para cuando lleguen— anunció Molly.

Todos salieron hacia el jardín que estaba adornado con farolillos de colores y había una larga mesa puesta repleta de la fabulosa comida de Molly. Todos ocuparon sus asientos y Hermione se dio cuenta de que faltaban tres personas.

—Harry, ¿tu sabes quien falta por llegar?

—Pronto lo sabrás, no deben de tardar. Kingsley los ha ido a buscar.

—¿A quienes?— preguntó de nuevo Hermione.

En ese momento, desde un extremo del jardín, vieron como una luz azulada intensa y pulsante, se fue haciendo más clara a medida que se acercaba a dónde ellos estaban. Cuando la luz estuvo a uno dos metros de donde estaba la castaña, se intensificó de golpe y aparecieron tres personas en el lugar, acompañadas de una vieja bota de goma. Hermione estaba cegada por el resplandor y al principio no distinguió a las personas que estaban en la penumbra. El primero en surgir de entre las sombras fue Kingsley, que se acercó a Hermione con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Hermione, perdona el retraso, pero con lo del juicio no he podido traerlos hasta esta mañana.

—¿A quien, Kingsley?— preguntó temerosa la castaña que se había levantado de la silla.

Kingsley la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta donde estaban las dos personas que esperaban en medio del jardín. Los ojos de Hermione tardaron unos momentos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra, pero cuando lo hicieron, su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a las dos personas que tenía delante de ella.

—¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Los Granger le sonrieron y corrieron a abrazar a su hija. Hermione no podía creer que fueran ellos. Después de tanto llorar por que ellos no estaban a su lado cuando más los necesitaba, ahora los estaba abrazando. Las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y ya no las pudo controlar en un buen rato, las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho, de verdad… no quería hacerlo, pero… pero si no lo hubiese hecho… os… os habrían matado a vosotros también.

—Hermione, tranquilízate. Kingsley nos lo ha explicado casi todo. — dijo la señora Granger.

—Lo entendemos perfectamente, pero queremos que tú nos lo expliques todo. Mi niña, ya estamos aquí.— le dijo su padre claramente emocionado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione se tranquilizó y pudo sentarse en la mesa, entre sus padres. Hermione les presentó a todos los presentes, ya que a la mayoría no los conocían. Cuando llegó a la señora Malfoy, la castaña se ruborizó y le explicó a su madre.

—Ella es Narcisa Malfoy, es… la madre de Draco…

—¿Draco? … ¿Ese chico de Slytherin que te ha estado fastidiando desde primero?— dijo la señora Granger.

—Sí, bueno… es que… Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces… Él y yo…

—¿Quieres decir que estáis saliendo juntos?— preguntó incrédula la madre de Hermione.

—Sí.

—Hija, sí que las cosas han cambiado mucho, sí. Vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas. ¿Tu y Ron…?

—Ya te lo contaré todo, mamá. Ahora no es el momento.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Molly sacó los postres. Había hecho una tarta enorme de melaza, que era la preferida de Hermione. La señora Granger se puso a charlar con la profesora McGonagall y La castaña se acercó a Kingsley para aclarar algunas cosas que habían pasado.

—Kingsley, ¿puedo hablar con usted, por favor?

—Claro, Hermione, siéntate a mi lado— le dijo él señalándole una silla.

—¿Por qué ésa sentencia? Me prometiste que todo saldría bien. Te he demostrado que Draco era inocente, que no había hecho nada, que fue obligado a hacer todo lo que hizo, eso tendría que haber bastado para absolverlo.

—Hermione, piensa que los cargos de ambos eran los mismos, no podía favorecer a uno y al otro condenarlo. La sentencia es más que justa. A mí también me gustaría que los dos salieran absueltos, necesitamos a Lucius para empezar a trabajar, pero vamos a tener que esperar, tanto si nos gusta como sino.

—Es que no es justo. Después de lo mucho que hemos trabajado en esto y ahora me veo sola.

—Has de ser fuerte, Hermione. Ahora, más que nunca, te necesito tranquila para pensar en la manera de liberar a la hermana de Charles. Dentro de una hora, Skeeter me va a enviar una copia de su artículo que va a publicar en _El Profeta_ para que le demos el visto bueno. Quiero que en una semana la niña esté en casa de sus padres sana y salva y tú me vas a ayudar.

Hermione se levantó de la silla algo enfadada y miró a su alrededor, todos estaban contentos. El señor Weasley estaba conversando con su padre sobre muggles. Los gemelos estaban hablando con la señora Weasley junto a sus novias, se la veía radiante. Ron estaba hablando con Remus y la señora Malfoy hablaba con su madre en la mesa. Se dirigió hacia ellas y se sentó entre las dos, quería poner las cosas claras de una vez por todas, tenía que explicarles a sus padres qué había pasado realmente. No sabía que les habría contado Kingsley, pero tenía que dar su versión y contárselo todo a sus padres.

—Mamá, creo que ha llegado el momento de que os explique qué ha pasado realmente.— la castaña miró hacia dónde estaba su padre y luego volvió a mirar a su madre— Creo que se lo contaré a papá en otro momento, hay cosas de las que solo quiero hablar contigo, mamá.

—Lo comprendo, hija.

En ese momento, la señora Malfoy se levantó de la silla que ocupaba al lado de la señora Granger y dijo:

—Será mejor que las deje solas, estoy segura que tendrán que hablar de muchas cosas y yo no las quiero molestar.

—¡No!— exclamó Hermione— No se vaya señora Malfoy, usted también puede quedarse.

Es el otro lado del jardín, el señor Granger estaba conversando alegremente con el padre de Ron. Hacía un buen rato que se había fijado que su hija y el menor de los Weasley no se habían hablado y eso le resultó bastante extraño. Sabía que su hija estaba enamorada de ese joven, pero los dos actuaban de una manera impropia de ellos dos. Buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo y lo vio conversando con ese hombre de pelo canoso y aspecto enfermizo que era muy agradable, luego su mirada se posó en su hija y su esposa que conversaban entre ellas junto a la señora Malfoy. Estaban muy concentradas en lo que les decía su hija y no las quiso molestar, así que optó por empezar a hacer averiguaciones de lo que podría haber pasado entre ellos.

Primero buscó al mejor amigo de ambos, a Harry Potter, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, al igual que a la hermana pequeña de Ron. Tenía la esperanza de que ellos pudiesen aclararles algunas cosas, pero ahora solo le quedaba el menor de los Weasley. Se disculpó con Arthur y lo dejó para acercarse donde estaban Remus y Ron hablando. Se aclaró la garganta y los dos lo miraron interrogantes.

—Señor Lupin, me disculpa un momento. Quiero hablar con Ron sobre algo importante.

—Por supuesto. Voy a hablar con Arthur y Kingsley.

Ron miraba nervioso al señor Granger. Estaba muy serio y lo miraba de una manera algo inquietante. El pelirrojo tragó saliva con dificultad y miró a su alrededor para ver si veía a Harry, pero con frustración comprobó que ni él ni su hermana estaban a la vista.

El señor Granger se sentó en el asiento que había dejado Remus y miró a Ron a los ojos. Cuando la mirada de Ron se cruzó con la del padre de Hermione, se dio cuenta que el hombre tenía los mismos ojos que la castaña.

—¿Qué ha pasado con mi hija, Ron?

—Yo… ¿Qué?… Nunca fue mi intención hacerle tanto daño a su hija, señor Granger, tiene que creerme.

El padre de Hermione lo miró con cara de no entender nada, él solo había ido a hablar con el muchacho para saber qué les había pasado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había pasado algo más grave.

—¿Se puede saber de qué me está hablando, Weasley? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?

—Yo… Siempre ha sido mi culpa que ella llorase. Siempre he sido yo el culpable. Primero por lo de Krum. En cuarto fui un estúpido y dejé pasar la oportunidad de ir al baile con ella y cuando me decidí, ella ya iba a ir con Krum. Me porté como un imbécil. En sexto curso la volví a cagar, cuando ella más me apoyó con lo del quidditch empecé a salir con Lavender Brown, dejándola dolida. Le costó mucho perdonarme, y no fue hasta que casi me muero envenenado que me di cuenta de que la quería demasiado. A partir de entonces me comprometí conmigo mismo a que la conquistaría por lo que soy, y lo conseguí, pero nos costaron muchas lágrimas, porque mientras cumplíamos con la misión que Dumbledore nos había encomendado tuve celos de Harry, pensé que entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad. El Horrocrux tampoco ayudaba nada, esa cosa nos hacía sacar lo peor de nosotros y llegó un momento que no lo aguanté más y los dejé tirados, me largué y los dejé a su suerte. Enseguida me arrepentí pero tardé mucho en encontrarlos de nuevo y pedirles perdón. Pocas horas antes de ganar la guerra, me lancé y por fin encontré el valor necesario para besarla y desde entonces salimos juntos. Pero eso no duró mucho. La volví a cagar y esta vez bien cagada. La engañé, le fui infiel con Lavender. No sé por que pasó, pero las cosas han ido así. Soy un mierda por haberle hecho tanto daño, no merezco siquiera que me dirija la palabra, pero al cabo de unas semanas me ha perdonado. Seguramente es porque al final ha encontrado a la persona que la hará más feliz que yo, pero no me merezco tener una amiga así.

—Ron, si ha pasado todo esto es por alguna razón. Las cosas no pasan porque sí, todo tiene una explicación y seguro que si lo piensas bien, la encontrarás.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo unos minutos y de repente alzó la vista hacia el señor Granger y le dijo:

—¡Claro! Yo tenía que salvar a Lavender, porque sino su existencia habría sido peor que la muerte. Sus padres la querían encerrar en un centro para licántropos y yo les planté cara y la salvé. Gracias a mí, ella ahora puede hacer una vida normal y podrá volver al colegio.

—Lo ves, chico. Todo tiene su explicación.— el señor Granger le palmeó el brazo y le sonrió.— Hermione es una chica muy inteligente, ella llegará a entender lo que ha pasado y te va a perdonar todas tus faltas. Es una chica con carácter, pero cuando se le enciende la bombillita de la comprensión, es capaz de cualquier cosa por esa persona con la cual se ha enfadado

—¿Usted cree? —preguntó Ron afligido.

—Estoy totalmente seguro, hijo.— el señor Granger lo miró a los ojos y vio el arrepentimiento reflejado en ellos y le sonrió— Cambiando de tema. Explícame que pasó en la guerra esta.

Ron le explicó todo lo que pasó durante el año este en el que ellos habían estado buscando y destruyendo los Horrocruxes. La búsqueda, la destrucción, la persecución y la batalla de Hogwarts. Después le contó lo que habían hecho para salvar a su hermano y a los demás de la muerte y cómo había muerto Voldemort. Cuando estaba ya terminando, aparecieron Harry y su hermana.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabais vosotros dos? —preguntó Ron malhumorado.

—Estábamos dando un paseo. —se excusó Ginny— Harry quería hablar conmigo de… algo.

La pareja se sentó al lado de Ron y terminaron de explicar lo que había pasado en Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del jardín, Hermione estaba terminando de contar todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Draco.

—Cuando Harry se enteró, no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos, fue horrible verlo palidecer y luego enrojecer de ira.

—Es normal que él reaccionara de esta manera, querida.— le dijo la señora Malfoy—. Ellos han sido enemigos desde primer curso y nunca se han llevado bien.

—¿Cómo han ido los juicios, hija? —preguntó la señor Granger temerosa. Había visto a su hija muy triste cuando habían legado al jardín de la Madriguera y estaba segura que algo no había ido bien.

—La verdad es que han ido mejor de lo que me esperaba. Greyback no se ha salido con la suya y Draco y su padre saldrán de Azkaban en poco más de dos meses.

—Pero… —dijo su madre sabiendo que siempre, para su hija, había un pero.

—Pero yo esperaba que absolvieran a Draco. Sé que puede sonar muy egoísta, pero yo pensaba que las cosas saldrían de otra manera. He hablado con Kingsley sobre el asunto hace un rato y tiene razón en lo que me ha dicho. Los dos estaban acusados de los mismos cargos y los dos tenían que tener condenas semejantes, no podía haber favoritismos.

—Para mí ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo. —dijo Narcisa— Lucius estaba convencido de que se pasaría el resto de su vida en esa horrible prisión, pero gracias a ti, Hermione, va a poder seguir con su vida y conocerá a sus nietos.

En ese momento, una lechuza pasó planeando en dirección a Kingsley, que se posó en su hombro. El ministro de Magia desató la carta de la pata del animal y la abrió enseguida.

Hermione se levantó de su sitio y se disculpó con su madre y con la señora Malfoy y fue a sentarse al lado de Kingsley, que cuando terminó de leerla se la pasó a ella.

_Querido señor Ministro:_

_Junto a esta nota le adjunto una copia del artículo que voy a enviar a la redacción del profeta cuando ustedes me den el permiso para hacerlo. Espero que esté todo correcto._

_Atentamente:_

_Rita Skeeter_

LOS MALFOY SON CONDENADOS A AZKABAN

"_A día de hoy, los juicios contra los Mortífagos capturados durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, ya han terminado. Los últimos en ser juzgados han sido Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco Malfoy. La vista ha durado todo el día de hoy y se han escuchado los testimonios de personajes importantes de la comunidad mágica como Harry Potter y sus dos amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley._

_El abogado mágico de los Malfoy no ha podido hacer mucha cosa por sus clientes, ya que al final han sido condenados a cadena perpetua por el Tribunal del Wizengamot. Padre e hijo han sido llevados a la prisión de Magos de Azkaban y allí van a pasar el resto de sus días sin posibilidad de salir._

_Declaraciones del abogado a la salida del juicio, nos ha asegurado que va a recurrir a la sentencia, ya que asegura que sus clientes se han mostrado arrepentidos de todo lo que han hecho. Pero nosotros nos preguntamos si ese arrepentimiento es real o solo es una artimaña de los Malfoy para volver a salir impunes de todas las acusaciones. Espero poder mantenerles informados sobre los acontecimientos referidos al recurso del abogado, pero según las declaraciones del Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ellos van a desestimar cualquier recurso presentado por los Malfoy._

—Es corto pero nos sirve— le dijo Hermione alzando la vista de la carta.

—Va a servir, es justo lo que queríamos. Chloe va a estar en casa antes de lo que esperábamos.

—Espero que tenga razón, tendremos que planearlo muy bien.

—Eso haremos Hermione, todo va a salir bien.— la animó Kingsley.


End file.
